SNT Vs Sonichu 2: The CWCining
by opuscon789
Summary: A direct sequel to SNT Vs. Sonichu. SNT finds that Sonic and friends have been kidnapped from Courtney's own Imagination with the world she lived in destroyed by Christine Weston Chandler along with Sonichu and the gang. It is up to SNT who will team up with Courtney and the writer to save the nation from Chris. Cover characters drawn by Ravizeroli
1. Prologue

**A/N: This is interesting, a Direct Sequel. You never do this opuscon! I know I know but I still have a lot of ideas for it and I hope to expand on those ideas. I would appreciate that you would read the first SNT. Vs. Sonichu also on my profile first for context reasons. I also would like to hear comments this time as I love reading them and I hope to improve on this story. If you have any ideas, fill free to share in the comments section. Thank you and enjoy.**

"Are we live on the air?... Oh, we are about to be... OK... We come to you live outside of the home of the Chandlers Household here in Ruckersville, VA after a missing person's report was filed by the mother. Police are looking for Christine Weston Chandler after she has disappeared from this home without a trace. If anyone sees a Caucasian Transgender identified overweight female 36 year old woman. Call police. We will flash a picture of him right now." The news proceed to flash a picture of Chris on screen. "I am Annie Schroeder, NBC 29 live from Ruckersville, Greene County, VA."

...

It's been a few months after SNT found herself within an adventure of a lifetime. She now knows that she is currently living within the mind of Courtney, who created her and is living in her own world. It was peaceful and normal as Dr. Eggman was always planning something to take over the world. That was the world SNT was used to.

SNT was sitting within the base in which her friends hung out a lot waiting for Eggman to come up with a new skeam. She was thinking about moving out and starting her own adventure instead of being stuck in the base for so long. It was getting a little boring. Eggman has not really been under any action recently as suddenly he went quiet.

"Any updates Tail's" Sonic asked. Tails was looking at a variety of censors across all of Eggman's bases across the world to figure out if there was any movement from Eggman in case he was building something.

"No movement since last month." Tails announced.

"Wow, it's like he just disappeared." Amy mentioned. She was looking over Tail's shoulders looking at the censors. "It makes no sense."

"I'm tired of just standing around, If Eggman has been this quiet for to long, that means he has been planning something big. And we need to stop him before he comes out of the shadows." Sonic Explained. "Who wants to go to Eggman's base with me to see what's going on?"

Everyone raised their hands. SNT was finally excited to see some action. "I will be with you Sonic... All the way no matter what!" SNT just wanted to get outside of the base, even better, she could go out and explore... with Sonic. Just the thought of it made her cheeks blush.

SNT is kind of in love with Sonic. Ever since the day they looked at each other, it seemed that there love got stronger as both of their heartbeats slowed down to feel the heat of the moment. Everytime they do almost kiss, Amy always interrupts.

"I don't want SNT to come." Amy said in protest. "She needs to stay here and protect the base!" It was obvious this was a ploy to keep Sonic away from her.

SNT then stood up for herself. "We have been here for weeks Sonic, I want to go out with you!" That was when everyone in the room looked at SNT.

"Did you just say that you wanted to go on a date with Sonic." said Flaming Knuckles as he looked at his black gloves getting ready to fight.

"Um... No!" SNT blushed even more.

Sonic blushed as well. "I heard the same thing!"

That was when Amy smacked Sonic with a hammer. "This is why we shouldn't have SNT come with us. She is too distracting!"

"But I have been here for days!" SNT went up to Amy and got up to her face.

Amy then retaliated. "Then maybe you should move out!"

Both of them grinded there teeth at each other like there where fingernails on a chalkboard. It seemed that the energy in the room was heated between the two. Sonic got in the middle and quickly calmed them down.

"Girls, girls, girls! You all can come." Sonic settled. "The base doesn't need protection. Eggman doesn't know where we live, it will be ok!"

Amy huffed, "Fine, but on one condition. I get to be at least 5 feet from Sonic and SNT has to be 15 feet away from Sonic!"

"Hey, you can't just make up rules like that!" SNT confronted her.

Sonic signed. "If I agree to this, would you agree to stop fighting with SNT?"

"... fine." Amy paused for a second but then answered the question. "I will stop fighting with SNT on that."

SNT grunted and glared at Amy knowing that she won. Nevertheless, it did get them to stop fighting.

The Sonic team then got onto the road to Eggman's main base to see what was the trouble. While on the way, There were repeated times where SNT got too close to Sonic and Amy would retaliate by taking her hammer out of practically nowhere and almost hit her then repeat the line. "15 feet!"

"Ok, I get the Point!" SNT rolled her eyes only to try and please Amy.

The Gang reaches Eggman's lair which seemed weirdly quiet with practically no movement. It felt a bit odd as Eggman was always active and on the move because he was always planning something constantly with no breaks.

The base they made it too was a place nearby to the Central City as it was along a lake underwater

"Ok, we are here!" Sonic said after hours of running. He could have got there faster but was slowed down due to the fact that his friend's were not as fast as him.

Tails quickly got to work on hacking the mainframe of the base with his yellow tablet. "And... just like that, we are in!" He then pressed something on the tablet and the front door than opened.

"Great job Tails!" Sonic smiled. All of them then rushed inside and all found themself in an empty area that was weirdly quiet. There were no robots to fights as all of them where gone. It seemed that Eggman wasn't even there like they thought.

"Maybe we should go to another base?" SNT suggested.

"Maybe we should look for clues to find Eggman." Sonic suggested. "We may find some clues on the main computer in the middle of the base."

"Great idea Sonic!" Tails smiled ready to get to work.

SNT was a little sceptical. "Wait, Tails, you hacked the mainframe, why can't you just get what you need from right here on your own tablet?" Nobody answered that question and they all split up to look for clues. SNT signed and just made her way through the base.

SNT was running through the base looking for signs of Eggman. So far, she can't find anything as the base just seems to be abandoned. Suddenly, she finds herself in a room with a small computer. There was also a bed on the side and a window looking into the water. "This must be Eggman's Room." She said to herself.

The computer was still on and it seemed that it was still lit up like it was just used. On there, it seemed like there was an unfinished letter on it... to Sonic!

SNT then quickly sat down and started reading.

 _"Dear Sonic_

 _I do not have a lot of time to explain this but my life is currently in danger. I don't know how she found me or found this world but all I can say is that Ch..."_

It was at that moment the letter cut out. SNT went into deep thought. "Why would Eggman write this? What was threatening him? If I assume that we was then taken from his computer at this point, where would they even take him? What does Chri mean?" SNT looked into the air "Christmas? Charisma? What is it?"

SNT looked over it again. "Eggman is referring to a name is he? What is he talking about?"

SNT couldn't answer that question but this letter proves that Eggman is possibly not here and is being held captive by someone or something. Maybe the government finally took action on Eggman, but what Government Agent has a name with Ch at the beginning. What does Eggman mean when he said again?

She took a mental not of this letter and then continued on her way through the base. The base was still as quiet as ever with practically no one there. It seems that the sound of Sonic, Tails and Amy have disappeared. She used to hear echoes through the base with there voices and all but now they have mysteriously vanished.

"Hello?" she cried out., but there was no answer. "Sonic? Tails? Amy? Are you there?"

There was still nothing. SNT then found herself then walking into a room which seemed like clones. The kind of recognized it as these pods and were she was born. This time, it seemed that other Sonic Clones just like here are in there. Some of them where deformed and some of them looked awful.

"Was Eggman trying to make... Another me?" SNT wondered in shock. "Why would he do that?"

It was on the corner of her eye that she suddenly saw a yellow flash of something pass her and move ahead. SNT quickly noticed. "Hey, wait!" She quickly then started to run after the yellow thing and tried to keep up.

The mysterious figure was traversing long hallway to long hallway with SNT right on its tail. SNT was getting closer to get a better look at who it was. The more she got closer, the more it looked famileral. She started to look through her mind on who it was because the brown stripes on its body looked familiar.

"Where have I seen that before... no... oh no... it can be... OH NO IT'S SO..." Just before she finished that sentence, she then found herself on the cargo pad of the base above the water. She was looking up at a giant robot with the familiar licence plates. Right in front of her was the name that she was dreading.

"SONICHU!" SNT then stopped in her tracks to face Sonichu.

Sonichu then smiled. "SNT, it's been a while. How are you?"

"Where is Sonic and the others?" SNT asked. "Where is Eggman?"

Sonichu looked above and SNT then followed. They both suddenly heard the voice of Sonic. "SNT! HELP!"

SNT looked back at Sonichu. "What are you doing with them?"

"It's more of a safety precaution because in a few hours, this world will be destroyed due to the orders from my father." Sonichu responded. "I came here to save Sonic and friends to save them. And Eggman will just go to prison."

"Wait, DESTROYED?" SNT realised.

"I can't have you on the ship because of what you did to my father's world." Sonichu mentioned. "You must go along with this world and be lost forever only for payback."

"Stop this madness and let my friend's go!" SNT got in her fighting position.

"I know you have beaten me twice but this time, I come with an advantage." Sonichu then took colorful rock out of his pocket and he started to transform. A ball of light then surrounded Sonichu and his formed changed similar to Super Sonic. This time, Sonichu was orange and with a ton of power coming off of him. "Meet... ULTRA SONICHU!"

"Oh no!" SNT said under her breath. "I don't have the chaos emeralds to counter that! NO FAIR!"

"My father has always been treated unfairly and maybe it is time to show you how that feels." Sonichu then wacked SNT in the face. The his was extremely powerful that it blew SNT into a nearby mountain which as a result, the mountain obliterated!"

"SNT!" Sonic yelled.

From that hit. SNT was knocked out instantly. Sonichu calling this a victory went back to the ship and the ship started to leave.

...

SNT opened her eyes slowly. She found herself laying in a pile of rubble, it must have been from the mountain. She had a headache and it seemed that every bone in her body was hurting. She wanted to keep on the ground and lay there until she felt better. One question did arrive to her mind. "How did I survive that?"

All of a sudden, there was a sound of a bass tipe boom in the distance. When she looked up to see what it was, she found that a large back hole has formed in front of her. But behind her, the lands have been untouched. "Oh, Crap!" She quickly got back on her feet and started running into the hills. It was just like that she forgot all of the pain in her body as it seemed her adrenaline kicked in. "We have the Chaos Emeralds back at the base! If I find them, It may be my only way out of here." She started moving as fast as she can to the base.

SNT has never run this fast in her life as she was trying to beat a black hole to her home. The hold was taking out everything that existed. She was getting tired but her adrenaline kept her going. After a long time of running she does eventually make it back to the base and goes down the hole entering it.

The Chaos Emeralds in Tail's chamber in a container. SNT broke the glass and grabbed all of the chaos emeralds. It was at that moment that the Black Hole than started sucking in the base. That was when SNT then yelled. "CHAOS... CONTROL!"... That was when everything went into blackness around her. Not knowing if she was going to be ok.

...

"AHH!" a girl screamed waking up from a malichus nightmare. We join Courtney, the creator of SNT laying in her bed just being woken up by one of the most realistic nightmare she had. Her body was sweating and it seemed there was a puddle of sweat under her.

"Yuck! That nightmare must have been really bad." She just had a nightmare about her Sonic OC was beaten by Sonichu and had to run from a black hole. She took a deep breath and got out of her bed. She then stepped into the shower and got ready for her day. Since she wasn't really doing much today, She decided to replace the sheets on her bed and start the laundry for herself. She folded up her old sheets and went and put the sheets inside of the washing machine and then prepared her laundry. Then she went to her computer and started working on the script for one of her videos that she planned on putting out later that month.

She went to her word document and popped up a script.

Courtney started to use her imagination to try and figure out what to write about. She sat in front of her computer with the empty document in front of her just staring at it. But something was quite off. It was just like that, like it happened overnight, her inspiration was suddenly gone.

"I must be going through a writer's block." Courtney said to herself. "No worries maybe I should read the comments of my videos and see what my fans want to see."

She then quickly writes a Tweet and post it to her page on Twitter. "Hey, do ya'll have any good ideas for good videos?"

Within a few minutes, the responses were piling up. Courtney then started to review them.

"How about a video where SNT races Rainbow Dash in a epic race across Equestria!"

"Sounds like a Fan Fiction." Courtney mentioned.

"How about a Sylvon Troll's United States Politics, Congress is such a mess that each member of congress deserves one or two trolls, Especially the one who threw the snowball from Oklahoma."

"Sure, if I want to divide half of the comment section." Courtney thought to herself.

"Maybe you draw porn or SNT and Sylveon."

"Haha... not in a million years." Courtney laughed at herself reading that.

After a few minutes scrolling thought the Twitter Feed, it was official, there was nothing she come up with. Her imagination was shot dead in a motorcade down Elm Street. All of the ideas that were presented to her were either bad, or she could never expand on it.

"What is going on with me." Courtney signed. Suddenly she hears a voice.

"Courtney, Hey whats up?"

"Hey, Spencer! Whats up." Courtney responded.

Spencer took a deep breath. "I'm doing great, I just got news that my cousin just had there baby!"

"Wow congrats, Did they name the baby yet?" Courtney smiled.

"No, they haven't figured that out. Other than that what's up with you?" Spencer asked.

Courtney thought about what she was just doing. "I was going to write a new video and I started working on the script but I have no ideas. It's a little weird."

"Oh, in that case, let me help you. Hmm..." Spencer thought for a secould. "Weird, I had an idea for a video that you could do but it just left my mind. And no matter how many times when I come up with something else, its like my mind is blank."

"I have been feeling that all day!" Courtney mentioned. "What am I going to do?"

"Maybe an idea may come to you in the next couple days." Spencer said.

"But I need to make this video in the next week to keep my upload schedule and to keep my sponsor's happy." She cried.

Spencer then reacted. "What do you want me do? I can't just come up with something!"

Courtney then slammed her hands on her desk. "Do you think that a idea will come through my window?"

It was at that moment when a bright light then shimmered throughout the room as the window was suddenly lit by a blinding light. Courtney then ran to the Window and saw a huge wall of light covering the city she lived in. It seemed that everything it crossed it disappeared behind it.

"Wow, apparently the day that North Korea has bombed us is today." A tear came down Courtney's face knowing that her life was then cut short. She then took her back toward the wall and held on to her chest knowing that her life was over and was preparing for the inevitable.

The wall of light then soon surrounded Courtney and her house as everything was suddenly gone.

...

Sitting down at a table, a group of friends are talking about the future.

"Yeah, I am thinking about when the world becomes fully autonomous, I want to replace my brain with a robot brain and connect it to the internet and everything." said one my friends.

"You mean like CGP Grey was talking about Eve?" I asked.

"That would be quite trippy man. I just imagine this world where humans don't have to do any work." said another friend of mind.

"Yeah, that would be cool." said another friend.

"Eve, Steve, Nick, no, it's a terrible idea!" I protested.

"Why do you say that?" asked Steve.

"If you connect your brain to the internet, I swear that I will hack your brain and upload porn to it." I said. Everyone looked at each other and then bursted out laughing.

"That is possibly the funniest thing you have said all day!" another friend named Mark laughed.

"I'm serious, my point is that if someone can hack your brain, they can control you, this means you can't control yourself. No brain connecting. You may call it a... no brainer!" I said meaning the pun.

"When you said that, I honestly thought about when I am going through airport security and they find all of the porn in my brain and I try and explain that." Eve mentioned. We then all laughed.

"Well we should probably be getting to class." Steve mentioned looking at his phone.

"Oh yeah, we need to study that Physics Test." I mentioned. That was when everyone grunted. "We can plan that later. Lets go! See ya Mark!"

"See y'all later!" Mark started to eat the rest of his food.

Just as we started walking to our class, we are all just chatting about random things.

"I hope we won't all fail Physics." Nick mentioned.

"We will be fine, as long as we have each other." I said smiling.

"Aww!" we all said to each other as we had each other shoulder to shoulder.

"Today is just a really pretty day and it just a great day to go to College." Eve smiled.

Suddenly, we all got a text message from our phones. It was an emergency alert.

"EMERGENCY ALERT! IT HAS BEEN REPORTED THAT A LARGE BRIGHT WALL OF LIGHT ORIGINATING FROM VIRGINIA IS CONSUMING THE NATION, TAKE COVER!"

We then all look up into the sky and saw this wall of light coming right for us. People where now running for their lives. When we looked around to find a hiding spot which seemed that it was from a nuclear explosion, we realised that that wall of light was moving a lot faster than we realised. This means that we couldn't find shelter in time for it anyway.

"Looks like our lives are over, we can't run from this!" Nick said.

"At least I have you right by my side." Steve looked at all of us.

"Yeah!" Nick nodded.

"*sigh* ugg... I will see you in heaven." I smiled.

We then all close our eyes and let ourselves get consumed.

...

"Ugg, what happened?" Courtney looked around to find herself in the middle of a large crowd all looking in front. She looked at herself and found herself to be cartoony. She was suddenly looking like how she draws herself in real life. "Like a half Furry" with blue hair and her long shirt and a blue tail. "Is this heaven? No, heaven wouldn't do this to me."

"How did I get here?" I just opened my eyes to find a large crowd of people in from of me like I just entered a concert. I also found myself to be cartoony but nothing really special about me.

"Hey! We are alive!" said a familiar voice.

"NICK, STEVE, EVE, and Mark?" I said in happiness but realised Mark was standing there. "Were you at the dining hall earlier."

"Yeah but I got transported here. Where are we?" he said as we looked around.

The area we were in seemed that we were outside of a shopping mall with a large city and a tower in the middle. There were a ton of hastily drawn ads around us which where hard to read from far away but they looked familiar to me but I couldn't put my figure on what it was.

Suddenly over the loudspeaker and the TV screen, a famileral nasally like southern older child's voice comes upon the loudspeaker. "Ahem... hello, ladies and gentlemen, girls and boys, and dudes of all teenages, as well as the, uh, gals."

"Wait, that's not who I think it is right?" I recognized the voice

"No... No... NO WAY! It can't be who I think that is!" Courtney mentioned as she suddenly remembered who it was.

"My name is Christine Weston Chandler. I am here to welcome to your new home in which I am the mayor of... CWCville."

"WHAT?" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"He can't be serious right?" Courtney cried. "I must be dreaming again."

"Isn't Chris-chan what you were talking to us about earlier?" Mark asked me. "Didn't you write a fanfiction about them earlier this year and showed us?"

"Oh no don't remind me, all the events I presented in that fan fiction all actually happened." I said. "But this time, I'm not the one in control. I am not writing this!"

"If your not writing a sequel, then... who is?" asked Eve as we all looked at each other in shock.

It seemed that is was very real, it seemed that Chris has kidnapped everyone one in the country to live in CWCville. And nobody seems to be waking up from this perpetual nightmare. And everyone in the audience seems to be asking the same question... "Whats going on?"


	2. Chapter 1: Flint Hills Zone, City Escape

There was the sound of birds chirping through the air. The sun was just coming up over the horizon. The light of the sun hit SNT's body as she was opening her eyes but still squinting at the brightness of the glow. The was laying down on the ground surrounded by the soft grass.

She raised her head slowly and rubbed head hurting head. It seems that her bones where getting back in to working order after being rammed into a mountain. But one question did plague her mind. How long was she out?

She took a look at her surroundings. There were no trees just grass lands for miles and miles. There were also a lot of small flowers on the ground below.

"I wonder where I am?" SNT asked herself. "I'm all alone out here without any guidance of where I am or which way is north."

She then looks to find the Chaos Emeralds which she knew she had right beside her. She could feel some of their energy and she did feel their presence. But when she looked around for them, "The chaos emeralds, There gone!"

SNT then got on her feet and closed her eyes and thought to herself. "I still feel there presence but I feel like the emeralds are very far away. But one thing is certain and 100% true. Chris-chan and Sonichu... they're back!"

SNT then started spinning her tails and started to lift up into the air above. Once she got far enough from the grass bellow, she then started to look around the place to find a landmark but there was nothing but more grass and hills. It wasn't Green Hill Zone because Green Hill Zone had trees. It was mostly 95% grasslands with some trees but the trees were nothing like Green Hill Zone's trees.

"I guess I am going to pick a random direction and just run that way until I find something that can guide me." She said to herself. She then stopped spinning her tails and then landed on the ground below and then got on her feet and started to run.

FLINT HILLS ZONE ACT 1

This place was mostly a boring wasteland with nobody on it. It just went on for miles and miles. There was nothing to platform on but trees to go on top of just so see where she was. There where just bugs flying around the air like gnats and a few bees. Nothing got out of the ordinary.

Soon enough, she found something weird in the distance. There was a wall of dense fog in the distance. It was getting closer and closer. Right behind it was a dark storm cloud. She could hear the lighting coming out of it in the distance. The wind was also picking up around her and she could see the waves of wind winding through the grass.

SNT decides to slow down and walk into the fog knowing that that she could easily get off course the faster she runs.

She then starts to walk forward into the fog not knowing what to expect. But all of a sudden it seems that environment changed quickly. Suddenly she saw something she has not seen in a long time. Pokemon all walking in the opposite direction of her all crying there voices. "I see Chris' influence is expanding into this area." She could clearly see in front of her. The fog was only hiding the Pokemon in front of it.

Suddenly SNT stepped onto a hard surface. It was asphalt. The material seemed to be a large pathway with a large concrete barrier in the middle. It seemed that she has reached a highway.

"Now we are making progress." She looked around the road and found a sign that said "Cattle Pins, Next Right". There was also another sign saying North, the numbers 35 and Kansas Turnpike on the bottom of it. She saw a bridge over the highway. She needed to move fast as the weather was changing very quickly. She started to feel raindrops dripping on her fur. That was when she got onto the road and then went under the bridge and passed the sign making her mark on the it with now her face on it.

SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 1

RANK S: SPECIAL

FLINT HILLS ZONE ACT 2

This time, the weather was only going to get wind was trying to blow her off course. The storm was a severe thunderstorm as the rain was blinding that SNT couldn't see where she was going.

Also the road got a lot slicker to the point that SNT could easily slip from the oil inside the road now seeping out onto her shoes.

One strategy that she figured out was that if she boosted, the air around her would push the air aside and as a result the rain would curve around her. Some of it would get through. This would only increase the chances of her slipping onto the road below. Because the wind was so strong, the grass world tear out of the ground and hit SNT in the face.

It seemed that nobody was on the road. She never saw anyone pass her or someone on the other side of the road. It just seemed too quiet.

Just went you don't think it was going to get any worse, hail started falling from the sky and hitting SNT. The hail was the size of golfballs. It hurt her a lot as they where falling from the atmosphere at a large rate of acceleration. All she was hoping for was to get to a nearby town or city to gather herself and figure where she was transported to.

Eventually the rain let up a little and it revealed a town ahead. There was a water tower surrounded by trees ahead ending the seem to be endless grasslands. There was a problem. Just to the left of her, there seemed a large cloud on the ground with a column of air reaching the ground. It was a tornado. It was heading right toward the city.

"Oh no, that town is about to be wiped off of the map!" SNT then got heroic and jumped off of the bean path and started running toward the tornado. She knows that she can't stop weather but it won't stop her from trying.

She then got next to tornado and started to run in circles around it. The idea was to disrupt the wind around it enough to make it disappear. That was when a voice rang out from the heavens above.

"Hey! Your not who I think it is are you." said a female voice. The tornado then stopped to reveal a white Rosechu with wings. "You are, your SNT."

SNT stopped in her tracks to meet this Rosechu. "I am, I beg you to stop what you're doing right now and save this town whoever you are."

"The town is abandoned anyway, Chris wanted a lot of the towns destroyed anyway because nobody lives there anyway." the Rosechu said.

"Where did everyone go?" SNT asked.

The Rosechu then smiled, "they all moved the CWCville to start a new life. The lord has blessed them with a new path to follow."

"Why did they all move?" SNT asked.

"Because the Lord wanted them to move." she answered.

SNT then got a little sassy. "Is this all powerful lord Chris?"

"The lord blessed Chris with the great power to move everyone to a new world and to combine the real world with the mind of Christine because Chris' mind is so perfect and we will build a new world that is perfect." she responded.

"Christine has as many good ideas as a Eggman, reusing a lot of the same ideas to defeat us." SNT mentioned. "Listen, I don't know what happening but I don't think it's good. Therefore, I will not allow you to run over this town whoever you are."

"The name is Angelica Rosechu, Sonichu mentioned that you were dead, but that doesn't seem to be the case, so I will end you right here and you will go to the deepest part of hell. I will make sure of that."

"I guess the lord has told me to die, how humble of him." SNT said getting ready for a fight.

Angelica started off by spinning and spinning, that reformed the tornado and lifted SNT off of the ground sucking her into the tornado. To control herself, SNT used her tails to fly within the vortex.

Angelica then started to pray. "Dear great and all mighty Lord, give me the power to take out SNT." That was when her cheeks began to spark and they went into the air to hit the clouds above. Lighting then came from out of the sky in which SNT had to dodge in mid air. SNT then did a homing attack which she missed but it did throw Angelina off enough that she lost her balance within the tornado throwing off the pattern she started. The tornado would disappear and Angelica would and on the ground. This gave SNT the chance to homing attack her directly. Angelica took the hit and lost her balance.

The next thing she did was she spun again reforming the tornado this time she was chasing SNT to the town. There was also lighting that was also trying to strike her. SNT couldn't let Angelica enter or damage could be done within it. SNT had to save it. So she turned around to make Angelica follow her. Then SNT started to take flight again and went through the tornado again to throw off Angelica. Angelica then came onto the ground to deal with her dizziness. SNT then homing attack twice.

Angelica couldn't come up with any other attacks as she kept the same pattern twice but because every Sonichu or Rosechu character was incompetent, SNT knew this very well, she was able to get her down to her last hit.

"I gotta get out of here!" Angelica then started to fly away. "I need reinforcements."

"Oh no you don't!" SNT then started to chase Angelica out right boosting to keep up. SNT jumped one final time and hit Angelica head on and she feel right onto the ground below.

"It looks like the lord has blessed you to fail. Bless you." SNT snarked back using her words against her.

SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 2

RANK S: SPIRITUAL

SNT then ran into the town leaving Angelica to lie there.

"Angelica!" said a voice within her mind.

"...Magi-Chan." she responded. "I..." she was about to say something when suddenly she was interrupted.

"I already know. SNT is back!" Magi replied. "I will quickly tell Chris, Sonichu has failed."

Meanwhile, SNT enters the small town. "Emporia," she read off of the sign. "That must be the name of the town. If I can find a map somewhere, I can figure out where I am."

SNT runs under the road she was just on and finds a travel center to her right. That may have some maps there she could use. She then went onto the property and found that the door was open. There was no one inside, the place was completely abandoned.

She found all of the things the small store was selling on the shelf. "Hello, is anyone there?" There was no answer.

SNT looked on the shelf and found a collection of maps from places called. Kansas, Oklahoma, Missouri, Nebraska, and Colorado. She also found a map of the so called United States.

"I saw something on the road that said Kansas, maybe if I look at the Kansas map, I can find where I am." she said to herself. She then opened up that map and looked over it. "Here it is!" She pointed to where Emporia was on the map. Then she looked at the United States map and Found where Kansas was. "I'm in the middle of the United States."

SNT looked around the map of Kansas, she notices a place called Kansas City and notices all of the highways going into it. "That must be a big city, maybe if I head there I will have better luck to find where Sonic is, figure out where the Chaos Emeralds are and repair the world we live in." SNT grabbed the maps and took them with her. She then got back onto the road running through the town and looking at the map. "If I follow 35 all the way there, I will be there in no time." SNT began to run onto the highway and continued on her way.

...

Meanwhile back in CWCville, a lot has happened, Christine gave us a big speech on the history of CWCville which was really about himself and his Autism. After that 2 hour speech in which I think 60% of the audience feel asleep, the Q&A session began.

"What are your questions?" Christine asked

"Yeah, hi my name is Gordon from Denver and I was wondering why would we live here?"

"Because CWCville is a great place to live." she answered.

"But I have a job in Denver I need to do!" he responded.

"Now you can do it here!" Christine didn't seem to understand what suddenly moving to another place for no reason ment.

"We can't accept this fate that has come before us. Let's revolt! CHARGE!" said a random person. Suddenly the front audience started to run toward the stand Chris. But that was when Sonichu and his friends suddenly jump on stage and retaliate with brute force. They were way too powerful to overcome them that the people who were attacking, some of them died. That was when the audience then started to retain order.

"I would like to make sure that all of you fall in line and learn your place, you will all live here and you will all like it no matter what." Christine responded huffing herself. "Now, all of you get in line as all of the city officials will assign you places to live."

Courtney was in the middle of the crowd watching the madness that was going on up front. "There is no way I would want to live here. Plus, Chris would recognize me, and when he does, it's all over. I need to find a way out of here." She then steps out of line and slowly tries to sneak to the back of the line to try and escape..

A few rows behind her, I was talking to my friends. "There is no way I want to live here in CWCville. I know way to much about it to consider it a good place to live. I would rather live in Florida."

"But it's not like we have a choice in the matter, what can we do?" Nick responded.

"Not getting a housing card and stepping out of line and getting the hell outta dodge!" Eve responded.

"But how can we get out of here if the city is surrounded by a wall." Mark mentioned. We then all notice the wall around us.

"You know..." I said. Everyone of my friends looked at me. "I think I am partially to blame for this. If I haven't written SNT Vs. Sonichu in the first place, this probably wouldn't be happening. I feel that I am partially to blame, I thought I was writing a fanfiction until I transported myself into the story originally as a joke. I think this is my problem and I need to solve it myself. Plus the fact that Chris-chan is kind of racist and of the very obvious fact that I'M BLACK! I would hate to find out where the black people live in the city. I'm sorry for writing the fanfiction and to rope you all into this."

"You got that right!" said a familiar voice. I look behind me and there was Courtney. The girl that created the OC I used, SNT.

"Courtney! Long time no see. Hey guys this is Courtney, she was in my fanfiction." I introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Steve said. Everyone of my friends then shake Courtney's hand and give their introductions.

"This is Eve, This is Steve, This is Nick, and this is Mark,"

Courtney then smiles. "Nice to meet all of you. I'm trying to get out of here and I just happened to notice you. What do you plan on doing?"

"I want to save the nation. Trust me, Chris would like to have the world revolve around him and what he likes. I do not want any part of this, so I am going to go find out a way to get everything back to normal." I mentioned. "Like I said, I feel responsible so I should clean up this mess that I started."

Courtney then thought about what I just said. "You know, I kinda hate you because. I think you writing another Fanfiction about me in a sequel."

"I'm not writing this, In fact, I do not think I am writing this. If I was, I would know what was going to happen next. But I don't. I am just as lost as you are."

Courtney didn't believe me. "Prove it."

"SNT Vs. Sonichu was supposed to end right at that final Quote SNT said at the end. I don't know what is happening now and why we are here. I am just a college student with no time to write Fanfiction. I have moved on. You got to believe me, I don't know what is going on."

Courtney then paused for a second. Then she signed. "Fine... I believe you. If you gain powers suddenly overnight, I will not believe you anymore. You got that Mary sue!"

"Please, call me..." that was when someone interrupted us.

"Move! The line is moving in front of you." said a random person. We then all moved up in response.

"Listen, I don't want to be here as much as you do. I feel partially to blame so I need to fix this problem. The answer is over those walls." I mention.

"I appreciate what you are trying to do. But you can't do it alone. Plus I think this will be a fun adventure to go on. Let me come with you." Courtney responded.

"Thank you Courtney." I then look at my friends. "I want y'all to stay here and get a housing permit for y'all to stay in and I want you to start a secret resistance. I must warn y'all to use code words when you speak as Magi-chan hears us all. If you all use code words, you should be fine. I suggest you write it on paper. Courtney and I will be back in maybe 2 weeks. By that time, we should have a plan in place. Get as many people on your team as possible. The more the better."

"We will do just that, thank you." Eve responded.

"I trust you to do that. Good luck!" I said as Courtney and I start making our way to the back of the line.

Courtney and I then move to the streets of CWCville and look around. "We need to get out from over this wall and figure out a way to get to my hometown."

"Where is that." Courtney asked.

"Texas," I mention.

"How can you pull that off?"

"I don't know but I will figure it out."

We both walk into the streets of CWCville as the place was starting to get populated by people. We could see the different classes of the neighborhood as we walked. That was when I noticed something. I noticed that the poorer looking homes happens to be occupied by black or races Chris didn't really like as more women would take the bigger homes in the richer parts of town. I also noticed there was more police in the poorer areas. I guess because Chris doesn't trust black people.

I didn't mention it to Courtney and I let her make her own observations, I knew race was a sensitive topic so I didn't talk about it. But one thing was clear, I was happy I didn't get a house and decided to get out of here instead.

Eventually, we both make it downtown and into the mall/city hall. I was hoping to find Chris' portal but we needed to get to the City hall offices first which was on the third floor.

We both enter into the elevator to the third floor. Courtney and I didn't know if someone was up there waiting for us. "I wouldn't be surprised if it was Magi-Chan waiting for us." I mention.

Courtney agreed. "We need to be on our feet just in case, We have no powers to fight back."

"Your right, no matter what, stay close, this could be dangerous." I mentioned.

The elevator door opened and we both then walked into the City hall office. It didn't seem anyone was stopping us so far. There seemed to be nobody in the office. They must have been trying to settle in people.

We quickly find Chris' office and find the round table the Sonichu's sit at. Behind that table was a computer desk and there was supposed to be a portal behind the desk but there wasn't. For some reason.

I then quickly jump onto the computer.

"Enter password"

"Hmm... I wonder if the password is this." I then type in. "sonichu1234"

That apparently was correct and I was able to hack in. Courtney meanwhile was keeping watch just incase someone was coming.

I quickly look at the programs and find something called "Escape Pod Direction Cowardnants" . "Bullseye!" I then click on it and find that the pod was never used was programed to go just outside of the mall. I quickly take out some paper and a map to make a physics equation and I start to do some math. Courtney then watched me problem solved. "I'm trying to make it go to my hometown. I need to be very cautious. If we make it to my hometown, we can get supplies from my parent's house and we may be able to fight back against Chris."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" said a deep voice. We looked up and saw Magi-Chan then suddenly using his psychic powers. We quickly dive behind the desk in fear and let the psychic miss them.

"Damn it! Its Magi, we need to do this quickly." I quickly raise my head and type in the quardnants for my hometown into the computer. That was when I felt the desk lifted off of the ground. I held on but Courtney was exposed to Magi's Power since she was under the desk. Magi lifted her off of the ground.

"Let me go!" Courtney yelled.

"I remember you, your that Girl that Chris wanted to love. And yet you pushed him away breaking his heart meter to negative." Magi mentioned.

"CHRIS TRIED TO RAPE ME!" Courtney responded. "WHY WOULD I LOVE THAT?"

"No matter, maybe you could reconsider Chris' love." Magi smiled. That was when I took a paper weight on Chris desk and threw it at Magi-Chan. That made him lose focus on her Psychic power and everything dropped to the ground. I then press the button activating the escape pod. A door opened under the desk. I quickly jump to Courtney's aid and carry her to the open door jumping onto a slide. The door closed behind us. We both landed in a medium sized pod, it wasn't to big and it wasn't too small. It was about the size of a 1/4 of a college dorm room within a spear.

The mall then opened up with a large cannon being revealed from it. The cannon then raised into the air and pointed toward the Southwest like I programed it too.

Courtney and I then strapped in. "Hold on!"

We both then heard a POW sound as we both felt the pod accelerating in an instant. We then both looked out the window once we got used to the acceleration seeing CWCville get farther and farther away.

Everyone in the city ground that our pod has left the city as it streamed across the sky. My friend's noticed it and they knew Courtney and I have found a way to escape.

"I hope that they are successful." Mark was looking at the pod getting farther and farther away.

Meanwhile, Chris makes it into the office. "What was just flying into the air?"

"That was my fault, I couldn't stop them, I was outsmarted. You old girlfriend along with another person have escaped CWCville in the pod we have installed."

"I'm not worried about them, they shouldn't do any harm! I am more worried about SNT. You told me that she is back!" She mentioned. "I find SNT more of a threat than those 2 people. We need to stop her in her tracks and kill her off now!"

"I understand father." Magi responded. "I will work on a plan to stop SNT in her tracks."

"Also, make sure nobody leaves CWCville and make sure that nobody rises up against me. All breakers of these rules must be sent to the camp I built for the homos. Got it?"

"Yes sur!" Magi said now starting to focus on fining the people who are conspiring against Chris and the homos in his mind.

It seems that CWCville is starting to form into a major city as the people are outraged to move there. SNT was still in the middle of the country trying to figure out what was going on. Courtney and I where heading to my Hometown in an escape pod and my friends are planning to gather people to overthrow Chris-Chan. All of us were unaware of what lies ahead before us but we knew Chris' antics had to be stopped once and for all.


	3. Chapter 2: Abandoned Kansas 1 & Di Merge

SNT has been running for 30 mins on a boring road through the flat hills of Kansas. She has boosted just enough to feel that the miles have been winding down.

One thing that has changed as the fact there where now Pokemon in the area that she knew a Chris-Chan world could not live without. There where grass type Pokemon on the sides of the road she guessed that they where taking care of the land and getting settled in to their new homes.

SNT knew that she used needed to stay on 35 all the way up to Kansas City where she may have a better chance of finding where Chris is. Since it was in the middle of the United States, It would only make sense that Chris may be hiding there.

SNT kept boosting through the rural countrysides when all of a sudden, a pokemon starts crossing the road in front of her. SNT couldn't stop in time and ended up hitting the pokemon with her feet instantly knocking it out. SNT quickly stopped to see it was ok. The pokemon was a blue turtle with a curved tail and a hard shell. The impact of the blow was enough to crack its shell.

SNT quickly put it down on the other side of the road while it was knocked out and then ran away hoping it wouldn't notice.

After a few more miles of running, The road started to get wider and wider as the area around the road was more suburban like. But the roads where completely empty with nobody on it. As soon as the got to the city, there was a problem. It seemed like Nature was already claiming the city back. The roads where starting to crumble with bridges already falling down. Angellica probably has already been here. One question that went through SNT's mind was "Why would Chris want these places to be gone?"

ABANDONED KANSAS ZONE ACT 1

SNT had to fight her way through an abandoned city filled with piles of rubble probably left by Angelica. With her actions it seemed that things were finally interesting because now she was platforming.

The Expressway was the only places she was boosting with no fear with her. She was practically flying through those. But she couldn't rely on that because there were some places where the roads where broken and she was forced to use to side streets to get to where the tall building in the middle was. It was kind of like a maze but not really cause the roads seemed to be more in a grid so it was easier to find her way to where the development was.

The Pokemon in the city was similar to CWCville but this time there were not just purple and larger light brown rats, there where also pokemon that she couldn't touch. It was like they're ghost or something. The only defense she had was to run away. Some of these pokemon knew of SNT before hand because they know her as the person who destroyed CWCville. How did Chris ever recover from being beaten by her.

SNT then arrived at a commercial area, It reminded her of Emporia but It wasn't a large commercial area for a large city but It was a decent size. She has never seen anything like that before.

All of a sudden she hears the sound of a slight crying noise but it was a little fant. She turns and looks to find a small candle standing in the middle of the street which was burning a purple light. She didn't know what it was. Was it another Pokemon?"

SNT got closer to it to at least get a better look. Just in an instant. The little candle then turned around and it began to radiate its little flame all around it. That was when the little candle shot a huge shockwave around it sucking up SNT within its core.

SNT was screaming and trying to hold on to something to keep cover but I wasn't enough. Her body was dropped to the ground as her soul was then sucked up into the inside of the candle. "NOOOOOOOOO! I have so much to live for! Is this the end?"

When she opened her eyes, she found herself within a dark dimension just floating around. She tries to escape with into the light that was right above her. But she was unable to grab any momentum from around her as it seemed that she was within a vacuum that somehow she could still breathe in. The light above her then closed above and left her alone within the void with nobody to talk to. It was dark and cold. Was this the end for her?

...

Courtney and I are still zipping through the sky in a large escape pod. It seemed that we left the atmosphere of the earth and now we are diving back into the reaches of earth's gravity. We both felt that gravity was gone as the pod was now flying back to the earth's surface.

Both of us where strapped in tight. I quickly look around to see if there was any way to control the pod. I then read the sign "Controls"

I then quickly unbuckle myself from my seat and use the momentum from the seat to get to the switch activating the controls.

"What are you doing?" Courtney said as she struggled with the acceleration. I then flipped the switch and then a giant seat then formed with a flight controls right in front of it. I got myself into the seat and strapped myself as I saw the ground right in front of me now closing in. I then take the flight controls and pulled back on them. This allowed the nose of the pod to pitch up. I then do my best to gain altitude with no powering mechanism, I knew kind of how to fly a plane as I had experience landing planes on Google Earth Flight Simulator. When I pitched up, I then looked over the horizon and found out that my Physic was about correct. I got close to where I wanted to go. Back to my hometown. I saw the city ahead. I didn't want to land too far from my house so I picked a lake nearby the house I have walked to before. I line up the pod for a landing on the lake. I make sure I was pointing to the north so I would be in the general direction of my house.

"Prepare for landing." I yelled to Courtney. She braced herself. The pod then splashed into the lake. Because the density of water is higher than air, it felt like we were really slowing down. We then where following the speed of the current through the lake. There was a moment of silence. Courtney then unblocked herself. "We should have been killed from that. But nice landing. She then came over to pat me on the back. I nodded and unblock myself from the straps and then went to the opening to open it. The door was a little heavy as I had a little trouble getting it open. But I was eventually successful. I then look around to figure out where we were. I recognize a nearby public shrine and I instantly know where I was on the lake.

"Are we going to have to swim in that water?" Courtney asked.

"How are we supposed to get to my house, If you have any ideas, I am open to it." I responded.

Courtney then signed and then took a deep breath and then jumped into the lake. I felt the droplets from the splash on my face. I then did the same thing and we both looked at each other once my head emerged from the water. We then both swim to shore and I help her out of the water directly at the shrine. We then laid within the rays of the sun to dry out. "We got out of CWCville." Courtney said in excitement. "Speaking of that. Where are we anyway?"

"Dallas, Texas." I responded. "My hometown."

"Why did you want to come here?" Courtney asked.

"I want to fight against Chris, so I came here to stock up on supplies in a familiar place where I know where everything is." I responded.

Courtney then looked into the sky and then grabbed her hair and twisted it to dry it off. "Do you know how Chris was able to move us all to CWCville?"

"I have no idea." I then look up into the sky. "Unless..." I then thought of something that I thought was a joke before.

"What?" Courtney looked at me.

"Its nothing." I then look away from her. I had a feeling what it could be but I needed clarification on it first before I tell her.

I then got up on my feet and look at Courtney. "We need to get to my house. We have a 7 mile walk ahead of us."

"7 miles!" Courtney was surprised.

"We don't have really much of a choice. We can wash up there and get a changed there. Then I will figure out our next move, but right now, I need a shower." I responded.

Courtney nodded in agreement. We then both stood up and started the walk north.

We pass over the lake on a pedestrian bridge and I notice the nearby dog park with nobody in it. It was interesting to see the city so empty. It was weirdly relaxing and scary at the same time. Courtney and I were the only people out here like we are both in our own little world.

We then find ourselves walking under a large highway and under train tracks into a flood area in which the path followed into. It seemed that the density of the city was then covered by the trees around us. It was very quiet. I was always very aware to keep a look out for snakes through the area as I have seen them roaming the path here a lot. We walk under more streets and eventually we come up to a park as two streets converge. I then stopped following the path and started following the sidewalks on the streets

While we were walking, Courtney was thinking to herself quite intensely, we barely talked other than saying to each other with the occasional. "Are you ok?". She then finally opened her mouth to talk about something.

"You know... I had a weird feeling recently." Courtney said.

"What is that?" I ask.

"Ever since we got in this situation in CWCville. My instincts were telling me to go west away from CWCville. Ever since we got to Texas, that feeling has gotten stronger and now its telling me to go north." Courtney mentioned. "I have a feeling... whatever it is, we need to go north."

I then look at Courtney. "Hmm..." I let that thought come into my head then I think to myself. "Should we go north? Will the secret to defeat Chris rely on us going north?"

We then both arrive at my house. "This is it," I took out the keys from my pocket and walked up to the front door. I input the key into the door and turn it. I then push the door open revealing the front area of my home with the stairs to the second floor. Courtney then comes into the house and I shut the door behind her.

I then guide her to the nearest bathroom. "Use this to wash up. I am going to start the laundry and I will give you my sister's clothes to wear temporarily."

"Are you sure your sister has the same size as me?" Courtney asked.

"Well, I will let you go through her clothes and pick out what you want." I mention. I have a lot to do so let's get to work.

Courtney and I then both temporarily went our separate ways as she went through my sister's stuff and found a temporary change of clothes and then went to use different bathrooms. I used my own bathroom upstairs next to my room and we both shower at the same time. I got done first and dry myself off. I then got my own change of clothes then I went downstairs and found Courtney pu tall of her clothes outside of the bathroom just for me to wash. I then pick them up and then I put them into the washing machine and let it run. I then go to the kitchen and then put a map onto the table and start planning with a notepad.

Once Courtney was out of the shower, she came to the kitchen wearing my sister's clothes. "These clothes actually fit me pretty well, would she mind if I wear them?"

"Honestly, I believe all of my family including yours is back in CWCville." I mention. "I honestly think that she won't mind though given the situation."

Courtney than looked at the kitchen window and then looked at the map I was looking at. Then I looked at her. "I was trying to come up with a game plan for us to go back to CWCville with autilery but I honestly don't think I have anything to fight Chris and the Sonichu's with." I mention. "So instead, I want to follow what you wanted to do which was go north. Can you tell me what your feeling?"

Courtney closed her eyes. "I don't know what it is but my gut is pointing north like something is attracting me to it. I can feel it."

I then close my eyes and think to myself. Then I look back at Courtney. "Since I have no leads to try and save the country in CWCville, here is the deal, tomorrow morning, we will drive north to Omaha, Nebraska. To drive there it's about 13 hours but because everyone is in CWCville I will try to do the drive in less than 10 hours. If you don't feel anything and you feel its father north, We will go to Canada, if there is nothing there, we will as far north as we need to go and if there is nothing up north. Then I will call you crazy. Got it?"

"That sounds like a plan." said Courtney. "We will go off of any lead."

"For now, we need some rest, we have a long trip ahead of us." I mention. I look out the window and saw that the sun was going down. "I need to prepare for the trip and prepare for more than that.

Courtney nodded. I then got up from the table and went into my Parent's bedroom. I then went under my Dad's side of the bed and picked up a Handgun.

"You Texan's and your Guns." Courtney smiled.

I then look at her. "It's a part of our pride, Plus Chris' Sonichus may be after us so I need some protection." I then went back under the bed and picked up a rifle. Then I went into my Parent's safe and picked up the Bullets from inside of it. I then open the door to the garage to reveal a small car. A Toyota Prius! Courtney then started to laugh. "I don't think I have ever thought of Gun owners driving cars like that."

"Honestly, I don't care, it's the only car that is here." I then went back into the house to find the keys for it in which I found it in my Dad's underwear drawer. I then press the unlock button and open the back door and put the guns in the back seat. "The day is beginning to expire so I will go out tonight and collect food, I think that will be important."

"How will you get food?" Courtney asked. "There is possibly nobody in the stores."

I look back at her. "You know, if I can't buy it, I just got to take it. You gotta do what you need to do to survive you know. What other choice do I have?"

Courtney nodded. "I see, I think I will stay here and figure out what is going on with Chris and what's happening."

"Alright, that's fine with me." I then click the button to open the garage and I get in the car, "Wish me luck." I then pull out and Courtney waves at me.

Courtney went back into the house and sat down at the table I was at and looked at the maps I have laid out. She looked at where we were going to and compared it to where we were coming from. "That's quite a drive." Then she looked at her Phone and started watching Chris-Chan videos to see if there where any clues to what was going on. But there where so many videos too look through that It just made so many possibilities. She started to watch the videos in random order to see if the video she was looking for was in there.

Chris' voice was so calming in a lot of these videos, that sometimes, she ended up dozing off to them. She was mostly watching the earlier videos where Chris was more calm and collective with his videos. They were almost relaxing to listen to that she ends up falling asleep.

"Courtney..." said a mysterious voice.

Courtney was in a daze as her eyes were still closed.

"Courtney, open your eyes..." the voice sounded like a girl. Courtney opened her eyes to find herself in the middle of space. It seemed like she was floating outside of the galaxy.

All of a sudden, there was a bright light that appeared in front of her as a majestic person begin to materialize. She had a long white dress with semi long pink hair. In fact, she was very familiar to Courtney.

"Madoka Kaname?" Courtney wondered.

"Yes!" Madoka responded.

Courtney couldn't believe this. "Your god?"

"Yes, well... one of them." She responded.

"Your not even a real Character, why are you here?" Courtney asked.

"I am here to ask for your help and to explain what is going on in the world you live in." Madoka told her.

"So you know you don't exist." Courtney pointed out.

"I don't, I'm just a concept." Madoka came back on that point.

Courtney just stopped pressing her on that. "What is going on Madoka?"

"Well you see, For some reason, something that is very rare in the universe is happening called a Dimensional Merge." Madoka explained.

"Wait, the Dimensional Merge, Chris mentioned that." Courtney notice. "Oh my gosh!"

"You see, all of the alternate universes that everyone in the world have created within their own head including yours have been merging into 1 universe which is yours. I was in the originally universe of Akiyuki Shinbo, but since the Dimensional Merge has happened, I can now exist in this world." Madoka explained.

"But why is it happening?" Courtney asked.

"All of the gods that have been merged in this world including me have figured out that the person named Chris-chan is responsible for this. But we have no idea on how he was able to pull it off but we guess that when he was trapped in his own world something happened to him that caused him to get the power to combine the millions of worlds out there. This was not planned for us and Chris has violated a ton of laws of the universe which has thrown the universe off balance with itself. If something isn't done soon, the world in which Chris created from the world you live in could be no more."

"So if we don't move, the world could end as we know it?" Courtney mentioned.

Madoka nodded. "This is why I am talking to you as a messenger from the gods and I am here to set things in motion and tell you what you can do to save the world with that... Boy."

Courtney noticed that she kind of hesitated when saying boy. "Why can't you just say the Boy's name. He is not a bad guy, he is just trying to help us get back our world. Are you going to tell him to."

Madoka then turned her body away from Courtney. "You see, that guy you are working with wrote a fanfiction about me in a Five Nights at Freddy's game."

"You know, I kind of sympathise with you on that." Courtney smirked.

Both of them laughed and then Madoka got back on track. "What you need to do is accept the power I give you, find SNT, and collect the Chaos Emeralds to defeat Chris once and for all."

"Wait... SNT is here?" Courtney asked.

"Yes, Chris said all of the OCs that have been created from the people in your world exist which means that SNT is in the world you are in right now but is lost. In fact, that is who you are sensing to the north."

"I see," Courtney nodded in agreement.

"I will give you temporary special powers that I was given a long time ago by an incubator to help you on your journey. Are you willing to accept this great power I will give you?"

"Yes!" Courtney closed her eyes an anticipation.

Madoka then floated next to Courtney and hugged her body and then held onto her hands and a wave of power came out from the Goddess and consumed Courtney's body with a blue light. All of a sudden she was wearing a magical girl's outfit with gloves on and everything. She got a Battle Axe as a weapon. "Use this power wisely." Madoka smiled as suddenly the world around them disappears around them.

"Courtney..." I said as it radiated through her mind. Courtney opened her eyes finding herself on my kitchen table. I gave her a plate of food. It was 9 pm in the city and I was feeding her. "I'm sorry to wake you up but I do hope you eat, I cooked this myself."

"Thanks," she said as she picked her head up and looked at the food.

"I cooked Mom's Spaghetti just like she would of." I mentioned

"Subtle, very subtle, ha... ha... ha..." Courtney was fake laughing from that joke.

She then looked at her hands and found that that she was now wearing a rink with a blue gem in it. "It seemed that dream was true after all." she thought to herself.

"I had to go all the way to Fort Worth to find a ton of gas we could use so we should be able to make the trip to Omaha no problem tomorrow. I have packed the car will all of the supplies we need including tents so we can sleep the night." I mention.

"I have figured out what was going on with this world." She told me. The proceed to tell me what Madoka told her in a dream about the Dimensional Merge but didn't tell me about her obtained powers.

"Ok, when I watched the Dimensional Merge video, I thought it was a joke, and now you are telling me that Madoka Kaname in her Goddess form has come to you in a dream to tell you about this. You know what, after what we have been through, I believe it." I accept that. "Ok, so we are on the right track."

"If the Dimensional Merge has happened, this may explain that I am in my half Furry Form I draw myself in but my question is why don't you have a self counterpart?" she asked me.

"Oh, that is because I never made one." I explain. "All the character I create are not based on me but I just create myself."

"That still makes no sense," Courtney notices.

"I don't question Chris-chan logic!" I mention. "I just roll with it."

We both eat that night and afterwords I do the dishes and Courtney gets ready for bed.

As I was doing dishes, I look at Courtney. "You know, tomorrow we will leave here early so get a good night sleep."

Courtney nodded. "You should too."

I smile, "I will... Goodnight!"

"Night!" Courtney went to my sisters room to call it a day. I then shut off the lights to the kitchen and then went to my room and put the keys down. Then I layed in my bed as I look straight at the ceiling. "Madoka, I hope you are listening, I hope you bless us with good like as we are like David and Goliath." I then get comfortable and fall asleep fading into dreamland.


	4. Chapter 3: Resistance & Revelations

**A/N: This is a side chapter to tell the audience what is happening in CWCville while SNT, Courtney and I find a way to defeat Chris. Enjoy :)**

It is nighttime in CWCville. The sun has just went down in the city. It has been a couple hours since Courtney and I left the city. Since then, security has gone up around the wall keeping people inside and City Hall or the Mall what Chris-chan would call it.

Not everybody that was able to find a home, in fact, because all 7 billion people were transported to CWCville, there was no room for housing. So sacrifices have been made. People from Africa & Asia where forced to leave the city without any shelter to help them sleep the night. This didn't happen peacefully through as people were outraged by this but where kept in checked by the Sonichu's and Rosechu's power. Many people died in those riots. But with the CWCville government, it was probably a way of population control.

There was only enough room for 7 million people. Luckily, my friends where able to find a place in a decent side of town. There home had a TV and 5 other beds in separate rooms. All of them settled down on the couch.

Eve was looking at the video games the city. "What do you want to play?"

"What do you got dude?" Steve asked.

"How about, Pokemon Lighting Version?"

"No!"

"How about, Christian Weston Chandler's Adult Chronicles?"

"No!"

"Ok, how about, The Adventures of Sonichu."

"Is there anything that is not Chris-chan related?" Steve asked.

"Not really, everything is just a narcissistic video game." Steve mentioned.

"How about we see what is on TV." Mark cut in.

Everyone nodded and then got on the couch. They then switched the TV to the news.

 _"Welcome to KCWC News, I'm DJ Jamster Sonichu zapping you with the latest news. Today our great mayor has told people who couldn't find homes to move and start their hometowns as the Dimensional Merge Continues across the world."_

"Boring!" Mark said as he grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

 _"You are turning into the Christine Weston Chandler Show Starring Christine Weston Chandler!"_

"Nope." Steve said as he grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

 _"We now return to the TV drama, Dawn of the Lovehogs on the CWClove Channel."_

 _"Oh Sonichu, You are my great sweetbolt!"_

 _"Tonight, I will shock you so much that your hair will straighten when you wake up from static electricity."_

 _"Oh Sonichu, shock my Pussy Cat!"_

 _"Mmmm... mmaaaa... *kiss* AAAHH, HARDER! *Smack* *Smack* "Meow!"_

It was at that point where everyone on the couch wanted to look away from what was happening but couldn't, they just kept a shocking look on there face.

Nick then walks in the room. "Hey guys what are you...WOOW NOO!" He quickly grabbed the remote and turned off the TV.

"Thanks Nick, I was about to throw my lunch out onto the floor." Eve mentioned swallowing what she had inside of her.

"No problem." Nick smiled.

Steve then got up. "I can't live in this world! Its Chris this, Its Chris That! CHRIS IS EVERYTHING AND EVERYONE, I CAN'T TAKE IT!"

Everyone agreed with that. "I'm also a Christorian but there is so much Chris I can take in one day you know." Eve mentioned. "When our friend showed us his fan fiction, I thought it was a joke just like played it out to be not based of something real. If CWCville exist, nobody would live there!"

"Tomorrow in the Town Hall Meeting, we need to demand an election for mayor. I rather have Donald Trump as mayor of CWCville than Chris." Mark mentioned.

"Wait Mark, you might want to walk back on that statement, we could be in a Fan Fiction right now and have just alienated half of the audience for this." Steve mentioned.

"Oh, right um... _Democrat Jokes... THINK_ , I rather have Hillary Clinton as Mayor of CWCville." Mark responded.

Nick tilted his head. "Um... Better? You know what forget it! I think we are all tired of this town."

"Our friend told us to start a resistance did he?" Eve mentioned.

Everyone in the room nodded. "So if we can fight against it while he is gone, maybe we can make it easier for us to take back the world from Chris' grasp." Nick pointed out

"But how can we start a resistance if Chris keeps us in check with the powers of the Sonichus. Did you see how he put down that riot earlier?" asked Mark.

Steve then thought to himself. "How about... secret Guerrilla warfare? We need to everything in the background and get people to do a collective resistance with an overall plan. By the time our friend comes back, he may come with a huge advantage that can help us take back the world."

Everyone in the room agreed. "Come on guys, lets make our code words!" they then get a peace of paper and started to exchange random words. At the same time, Magi-chan is listening to this but he can't see what's going on. He then speaks telepathically.

"Christine!" Magi called for her.

"Yes, Magi?" Christine answered.

"There is a group of people I sense that are planning a resistance but I am not sure there names or what they look like yet. Keep on the lookout." Magi told him.

Christine didn't take Magi seriously. "I don't think anyone would revolt against me in this town. I'm not worried. Right now Magi, I am in the middle of getting a boyfriend-free girl!"

Christine was talking to a lesbian woman at a bar before Magi interrupted him. The girl had a nose ring and was short but looked Sexy in her eyes.

"Look, I'm not interested in Boys!" she said.

"I'm not a boy, I'm a girl!" Christine responded.

"A girl with a disco stick, listen, stay out of my way!" She pushed her to the side as walked out of the bar. And she peeked back in the bar and said "YOU SMELL!"

"I hate my dick!" Christine then punched himself in the nuts and he did it so hard to the point that it hurt. He fell out of his chair and cry from the impact.

If you looked around Chris in the bar, you would have seen something interesting. It turns out that the area around Chris was like a scene from Kotoura-San where all of the people around the main character stay a distance away from her. When ever Chris moved, the people would remand that distance apart from Chris still.

Chris decided to call it a night and give up on finding a girl, maybe she should put up an attraction sign tomorrow.

"Tomorrow will be the day I will finally find a sexy boyfriend-free girl to be with." she said to herself.

The next day, CWCville was having a town hall meeting in the city park. You had a large audience with signs saying "Set us free" or "Go Home Chris, Your drunk", "Kick the Autistic CWC" or "No more Sonichu!" to tell them their frustrations with living here. You can also notice that compared to yesterday, there are more Pokemon and more colorful Ponies in the audience.

Chris was in the middle of the table with Sonichu on his side and Rosechu on the other side. Magi-chan, Wild Sonichu, Blake, Angelica, Bubbles, Punchy, Patty-chan, and do you even care who is even up there anymore. I'm serious, there are so many characters in Sonichu it is hard to keep track of them.

"Hello Citizens of CWCville, I am your mayor, Christine Weston Chandler and I would like to... welcome you all to the... town hall meeting."

You heard a ton of boos in the audience.

"Ok, I get it, we need to tell y'all what are plans are for this town is." Chris-chan mentioned.

"NO! WE NEED TO HAVE AN ELECTION!" yelled someone in the audience.

"There is no elections in CWCville." She said.

That was when the audience went into shock. A few seconds later, there was an outrage. Sonichu to get the audience's attention then used a thunder attack causing a loud sound to radiate across the city. At that point, everyone sat down and listened.

"Fine, I will hold an election for Mayor." Everyone was happy about that. It was America after all and any city that was in America was no dictatorship.

"Who wants to run for mayor?" Sonichu asked

Suddenly there was a sound of a step on the side of the stage. It was a man with a large beard and mustache but everyone knew him from TV.

"HI BILLY MAYS HERE! AND I AM BACK FROM THE DEAD TO RUN FOR MAYOR OF CWCVILLE."

"I thought you were dead!" someone in the audience mentioned.

"It looked like because Billy Mays existed in CWCville but not in the real world. When the dimensional merge happened, he was suddenly alive again." Magi explained.

Christine signed. "Fine, who else is on the ballot?" Nobody spoke up. Chris than nodded. "Ok let's have a debate."

Sonichu was moderating the debate and it was just Chris and Billy on stage. "Welcome to the CWCville Mayoral Debate. My name is Sonichu and I will be your moderator. Today, we have the mayor candidates, Christine Weston Chandler, and Billy Mays. Lets get zapping into the debate."

Some fat guy with a plaid shirt comes to the mic. "Do you respect the second amendment and our right to have guns?"

"No." Christine responded with that one word. "Official authority only. Only police should have guns."

There was a mixed response from the audience.

"The second amendment was written in the constitution of America, I promise to respect them including the second amendment and if you vote for me, you won't just get a free gun! But I will throw in 2 guns for the price of one!" Billy said proudly.

The audience liked that. Anything to get Chris overthrown at this point.

"Wait guys, the second amendment doesn't work in CWCville!" Chris mentioned. "The Constitution of the United States does not apply, CWCville has its own constitution!"

The audience didn't like that statement and went into an outrage. The people were outraged but the ponies, pokemon, and Sonichus in the audience liked what Chris was saying.

"Next question!" Sonichu said. "What is your stance on Health Care."

"Old people, They are good. And we shall give them plenty of money so they can afford the medications and services to keep them alive, because we do not pay for when we are sick, we pay for our good health! And we only pay after we're healthy. We're in good health. We pay to stay alive, we do not pay to die."

The audience semi liked it. But not all of them are old.

"Hi. Billy Mays here to share with you the most important product I have ever endorsed, access to affordable health insurance for everyone. If you're one of the 47 million uninsured, We can help. Has your rate gone up? Have you been turned down? We can help. Finally, health insurance you can actually afford, including plans with guaranteed acceptance starting as low as $160 a month for you or $270 a month for your entire family. Certain plans can cost even less, and I'm not talking about some discount card. Even if you've been turned down before, the iCan group can help. Even our most affordable plans have coverage for doctor visits, prescriptions, hospital stays, surgery, blood tests, X-rays, check-ups, maternity, emergency room and so much more. No matter who you are, what your age or income, whatever your situation, nothing is more important than protecting your health and iCan will show you how. Affordable health insurance is something I'm really passionate about and so is iCan. When I say affordable I mean you can actually afford it, but you can't afford not to make this call. You have nothing to lose but everything to gain. So call iCan right now and tell them Billy sent you."

The audience looked at each other with that answer. "Mays, Mays, Mays, Mays," one half of the audience was yelling, mostly the humans there, and the ponies and Sonichus with the pokemon where yelling. "Chris, Chris, Chris,"

Sonichu to get the audience attention again by doing a thunder attack. "We need to get to the next question."

"Vote, Vote, Vote!" yelled the audience.

Both Candidates for mayor knew that the audience has made their choice. "Ok, Sonichu, Pass out the ballots." Chris told him.

"I didn't get to tell you how much you can save if you vote for me!" Billy mentoned.

All of the Sonichus passed out the ballots for Mayor. Everyone flipped them over and looked at the front. Something was off.

"Wow, this looks like an election ballot from Chile." Yakko said as he looked at it.

The weird thing about this ballot was that on top it said, "CWCville Mayor election, Pick one" below there was everyone's names on it but Christine's name was written all over. Most of the humans didn't fall for that trick, they found Billy's name on it in small letters and voted for him.

After 30 minutes, the ballots were collected and where counted. Sonichu came on stage to tell the results. "After the recent election with 55% of the vote. Christine Weston Chandler has won with a 10 point lead!"

There was shock in the audience. They were pretty sure that all of the humans in the audience voted against Chris. That was before, they realised, Humans were not the only ones allowed to vote. All of the Sonichus, ponies and Pokemon in the audience then started to whistle like they didn't do anything.

"So that's what Hillary Clinton meant by Pokemon go to the Polls." commented someone in the audience.

Something still seemed off, it seemed that there where more people than creatures in the audience. So how did Chris get 60% of the vote?

Billy Mays then stood up. "I want you all to call now for a Recount!"

"Here is what decided the election." Chris explained. "Because the Sonichus are the heroes of CWCville, when they vote, there votes are worth more in CWCville than anywhere else as a return for their service. 1 Sonichu's vote is worth 5000 people's votes in CWCville."

Everyone was shocked by that prospect. "THATS UNFAIR! NOW YOUR TELLING US THAT SONICHUS HAVE MORE VOTING POWER THAN THE GENERAL PUBLIC! THIS IS RIGGED!" someone yelled in anger. "CWCVILLE HAS WORSE ELECTIONS THAN FLORIDA!"

That was when the audience started to perform a coup d'etat but that was stopped by the Sonichus and Rosechus in the audience. That action suddenly ended the Town Hall meeting forcing the town to go on lockdown for the rest of the day. Many people died that day just fighting for their freedom.

Everyone who was transported here was angry and didn't want to be in CWCville. It was in there minds that CWCville was no democratic free land but a land dictated by an autistic man child. But what could they do to stop this madness, Barely anyone was getting past the Sonichus and the Ponies are fighting with them. The situation was looking bad. The people of the world was in need of a hero no matter who that maybe. But who will be that hero. Only time can tell the answer to that question.


	5. Chapter 4: Abandoned Kansas 2 & RuleCWC

*knock knock* "Courtney are you awake?" said right outside of the door. It was about five in the morning and I was ready to get on the road.

Courtney was still in bed and she moaned to the sound of me knocking. Her head was completely submerged within the covers of the bed.

She peaked out one eye at the clock next to the bed. I then knocked once more. "Courtney?"

"I'm up, give me 10 minutes!" Courtney then stretched herself and yawned and worked her way out of bed. In the meantime, I went downstairs to prepare breakfast. I just took the Lunchables I found in the store when I broke in and set them down on the table.

Courtney came down a few minutes later as I already started to eat. "Oh hey, we need to get moving so I thought that we should just get the lunchables and we can go."

Courtney looked at the lunchable packet. Then she yawned. "You know, I am no kid anymore but I bet these taste shitter than I remember them."

"It's the only salvageable food we can rely on for now." I responded as I started packing my stuff on the table and grabbing the map. "Lets go!"

Courtney and I both make it into the garage and get into the Prius. I check in the back of the car to make sure I was prepared for the worst. Then we pulled out of the garage and got on the one of the major streets in the city.

I was the one that was driving to start off and Courtney was already starting to doze off again. As long as I had some Dr. Pepper with me, I would have been fine. Before she dozed off, I look at her and tell her. "If you need to use the bathroom or anything, just tell me, ok?"

Courtney then looked at me with her tired eyes, "I got it!"

Pretty quickly, we got the the freeway with no one on it. I knew the Dallas Area pretty well so I knew when I could speed and when I couldn't when it was way to dangerous. Eventually, we make it to a large interchange and I transfer to another freeway to go west so I could get to Interstate 35. Courtney's eyes where all over the north side of the city when she realised how big the place was with all of the buildings around. She noticed a large mall and another highway we pass over to get to 35. The highways in Texas where really large as well even with nobody on it. Soon we get to Interstate 35 and I exit to the north. And finally we are on our way.

It seemed like the suburbs of the city lasted forever as they never seemed to end for many miles. Eventually, once we made it to Denton, The suburbs end and officially where where now in rural Texas. Courtney was able to stay awake all the way to the Oklahoma border and fell asleep once we pass the casino.

Every once in a while, I would look back at Courtney to make sure that she is fine but I mostly focused on driving. Oklahoma was pretty flat for most of the way. The hilliest part of the drive overall through the state was the Turner Falls Area but all I did was slow down through that part. I was doing over 100 mph through the state to make the trip last a little shorter.

Courtney woke up when I made it to Oklahoma City. She asked me a question. "Do you want to switch with you?"

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." I smiled in returned. "Do you need to use the bathroom?"

"Not right now." she responded. "Where are we right now?"

"Oklahoma City."

"How far is Omaha?"

"Maybe another 500 or 600 miles." I responded.

"Gezz, the Midwest so so spread out."

"I know, I lived here all my life if you call Texas that. But I am glad your awake because I wanted to talk to you about SNT. So you still seance her?" I asked

"I do but she is more north than this." Courtney responded.

"Alright, tell me when the direction of your compass changes." I said out loud.

"That's what she said." she responded.

That was when I got the joke. "All crap!" I then facepalm.

We soon make it out of Oklahoma Now in the rural areas and I than speed up again because I knew northern Oklahoma and Southern Kansas where pretty flat all the way up to Wichita.

Courtney and I had a casual conversation about our beginnings.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you, how did you come up with the idea for SNT?" I asked.

Courtney smiled and thought to herself. "I was one of the many kids like you that where making original characters that you shouldn't steal. I was just that into Sonic that I just wanted to make a character that was better than Sonic and Sonic would fall in love with me."

"Ugg... bestiality." I muttered under my breath.

"What was that?" Courtney asked.

"Nothing!" I responded quickly.

Courtney than laughed, "You know I am ok with you making fun of my character, I appreciate fan works unlike Chris does with some things."

"I can tell." I responded.

"You put a lot of effort into your fan fiction and I appreciate that. SNT went on a worth it adventure and you generally cared for the character to defeat Sonichu and Chris, for that, I appreciate that... wait, did you just write that, right there it sounded like I was sucking your dick there! You did not make me say that!" Courtney looked at me angrily.

"I can't write anything, I'm driving!" I pointed out. "I told you already, I'm not writing this story!"

"I am still suspicious just so you know!" Courtney looked at me with a crossed look. "I still think you're somehow writing this."

To get Courtney's minds off of that, I point to the side of the road. "Hey look Courtney, Welcome to Kansas!" I point at the welcome sign to Kansas. She looked. The distraction was successful!

"What is in Kansas?" Courtney asked.

"Um... almost nothing!" I mention "Kansas is another average midwestern state next to Nebraska and the Dakotas. The only thing to see in Kansas is the University of Kansas but that's about it."

"Any big cities?" Courtney asked.

"Wichita, Overton Park, Topeka, I don't know, those are pretty small cities in my opinion compared to Dallas or Houston. Heck, the main Kansas City isn't even in Kansas, it's in Missouri!"

"So there is nothing to see in Kansas?"

"Yes, just the Wizard of Oz but that's it."

That was when the conversation ended. After maybe about 5 minutes, we began talking about other things like video games, life stories and politics. During that time, we pass Wichita and now are entering the Flint Hills of Kansas. That was when the area opened up with no trees for miles on end. Just us inside of a Prius that was rolling up and down these hills.

Courtney then started to feel something while traveling through the rolling hills. She felt that SNT was there. She felt that SNT's location was pointing more east the more we went north on 35.

Eventually we make it to Emporia and because I was under the impression that we were going to Omaha, I was taking the faster route which was to follow the Turnpike to Topeka and head north off of the turnpike to Omaha. Once we passed the exit for Interstate 35, Emporia, Kansas City. Courtney then spoke up.

"I think you should have went to Kansas City!" she mentioned.

I then look at her, "You think that SNT is in Kansas City?"

"I feel that SNT if father more to the north east and it feels more east than north right now but it's a possibility." she responded.

"Ok, the turnpike eventually goes to Kansas City so I will just keep following it." I told her.

She nodded. We then continue north and pass Topeka and make it to the most populated part of the state zooming along now Interstate 70.

I make it to the Kansas City suburbs around noon speeding on the highways. That was when I relied more on Courtney.

"Where do you feel her." I ask.

Courtney responded. "Her presence is getting stronger, I can sense her. Go south somewhere."

I then take the next major highway south. After a few voices back and forth with Courtney and I I then deduced that SNT must be in Overland Park. Because of that, I then just stay on a street called Antioch. I kind of knew the Kansas City as I had some family here once so I knew it from the back of my head.

Something I notice was that the suburbs looked like they were being reconstructed somehow but I didn't know why. The road seemed like it was tearing apart a little and it felt that the bridges where going to collapse every time I went over them. But somehow nothing was stopping me.

I drove south on the street until Courtney's direction suggested that she may be more to the East. So I made a left next to the City Hall and then once Courtney told me to go south. I turn south on Metcalf.

"Ok we are pointed straight at her. We should not be able to miss her." Courtney mentioned.

Just at the next intersection, we then see a light blue body laying face up on the concrete. I slowed down and Courtney and I then look closer at the body.

"Let me out!" Courtney demanded.

"But Courtney, I don't know if its safe or not!" I responded. But she unbuckled her seatbelt and unlocked the door herself. She ran out onto the street. I then stop and park the car in place. Then I get out of the car and yell. "COURTNEY! WAIT!" I then go to the back seat of the car and get my guns ready just in case. I then run after her.

Courtney then approached the body of what appeared to be SNT. She put her hand over her chest. "She is still alive." she felt her heart beating. I then walk over with my gun.

"Why is she asleep then?" I asked.

"...litwick..."

"I don't know but we should put her in the car." Courtney suggested.

"...Litwick..."

I then notice the noise. "Hey Courtney, do you hear..." but that was when Courtney tried to lift up SNT herself.

"Come on, are you helping?" Courtney looked at me. I then Lift up SNT's legs. And we both carry her together. But that was when I hear the sound again.

"Litwick..."

I then recognise the noise. "Courtney, stop! I think we are being watched." I mentioned. I then get my gun ready and Courtney and I then put my back against her's. We both look around each other. But it seemed that there was nothing there.

Courtney and I then yawn at the same time. It must have been a long day on the road. That's weird, I remember drinking a ton of caffeine this morning and before we got to Kansas City. Why and I tired.

"Litwick!" said a voice.

Courtney then jumps at the sight of a pokemon in front of her. I then jump in front of Courtney and shoot my handgun which phases through the pokemon and leaves a hole in the concrete behind it.

"Shit!" I said. "Its a Ghost type!" That was when I remembered what a Litwick was. "COURTNEY GET TO THE CAR NOW!" I then start running. Courtney then starts running to the car. But suddenly hoards of Litwick start appearing stopping her in her tracks.

The flame on the Pokemons' heads then lights up. That was when both of the energy from our bodys started to be absorbed. Courtney and I then fell to the ground feeling our souls being sucked out of our bodys and going into another dimension.

Suddenly blackness surrounded our souls as it seemed that we were floating toward the gates of hell. Courtney opened her eyes and found looked above her to find the light closing above us. Then looked below as suddenly we seemed to land on solid ground. Well Courtney did at least. I landed on something soft that moved with my impact.

"OUCH!" said a familiar voice. "Watch it will ya?"

"I'm sorry, I can't see that much in here." I responded.

"Wait..." Courtney recognized the voice. "Is that you SNT?"

"Yes that me." SNT responded. "Who are you?"

Courtney followed the sound of the voice to then hugged SNT. "Oh man am I glad to hear your voice. It's been a long time,"

"Courtney! Its you, Long time no see. How are you?" SNT asked.

"Its great that we have a reunion and all of that but how about we focus on getting out of here." I mention.

All of a sudden, purple flames start lighting up around us. The heat of the area starts to go up noticeably. The area starts to open up revealing a burning fire beneath us and the long platform we were on. We were surrounded by an audience of Lichwick and Lampents all of them yelling. We all put our backs against each other looking around.

Suddenly, a large Pokemon, Chandelure crashes onto the platform and then prepares a Fire Blast.

Courtney then quickly transformed into a Magical Girl and then stepped forward to create a shield against the Attack. The fire blast hits the shield and sends us all flying in the opposite direction. Courtney breaks us out of the shield as we were in the air. We where now falling to the edge of the platform. SNT then uses her tails to gain control of the flight and grabs my hand. Courtney then lands on the platform but friction wasn't able to stop her in time as she goes off the ledge and starts falling toward the fires below. Luckly, I take my hand out her and grab on to her arm. SNT was pulling my leg to keep to keep me from falling with her.

"I like your quick thinking Courtney but where did you get these powers?" I asked.

"I will explain later, right now we have a boss fight to get through." She said as she started to swing on me until she had enough height to do a backflip back onto the ledge. SNT pulls me up onto the platform. The Chandelure then gets closer to us and all of us realise what was going on. We barely had enough room to fight back.

"We need to push Chandelure back!" Courtney mentioned. She prepared an attack and started running toward the pokemon with a slash attack with her ax. That pushed the pokemon back a little. SNT then rammed the pokemon and performed a Homing attack. I took my handgun and shot it at the pokemon to keep pushing it. It wasn't much of a pushback though. Courtney then had to use some of her power to upgrade my gun so I could do more damage.

The Pokemon also had its fair share of attacks like Fire Blast which Courtney had to shield us from or Shadow ball which SNT couldn't run from.

Eventually, we all work together to push the Pokemon back to the middle of the Platform. That was when the rules would suddenly change as Chandelure cracked the platform into 3rds which meant that all of us including our enemy could lose this fight.

When Chandelure looked like it was in Red Health, The Lichwick watching the fight then teamed up to perform a special final blow attack on us. All of the power that they had was absorbed over us. Courtney got ready as she stood over us all and prepared a shield. The ball of fire then crashed on top of us. Courtney was sustaining the attack, but she couldn't hold it for long. I decided to jump in and I take my handgun and point it at an angle at the ball above us.

"Hey, Chandelure! YOUR FIRED!" I yelled as I then shot my last bullet into the ball above us. The ball was then deflected toward the Pokemon and hit him dead on.

BOOM! A large explosion followed it and the Pokemon then pushed back and off of the ledge it went into the fires below us. "CHANDELUUUURRRRREEEEEEE!" it yelled.

All of us ran to the edge to find the bottomless pit of fire it fell into. That could have been us if we lost.

Suddenly an explosion from below us happened and suddenly we are forced into the air yet again. This time to the white light above us. All of us hold hands as we then went through the light back into the real world.

SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 1

RANK S: SOULLESS

I open my eyes to find the sunlight on my face. I then sit up and find Courtney is already rubbing her head. I then realise that I have a headache and I rub my head as a response.

SNT rubbed the hair on her head and got up. All of us now facing each other on the pavement. "What just happened?" SNT asked

Courtney and I looked at each other and then I stand up on my feet and took a deep breath. "That was Litwicks, Lampents, and Chandelures we just dealt with there. They have the ability to absorb our souls and take us to hell where they will burn our souls there. If that happened, we would have definitely died."

"Oh my," SNT mentioned. "That's a scary group of Pokemon."

"Ghost Pokemon are no joke! I don't think we could have gotten through that without Courtney's new power I didn't know about." I then looked at Courtney. She then smiled and laughed. "If you think about it, we would have been in a major disadvantage if Courtney didn't have that power and we could have possibly for sure have died."

"Stop, your making me blush." Courtney said trying to keep her emotions contained.

SNT then looked at both of us. "I'm happy to see you both, well... Courtney at lease, not you though. No offence."

"None taken." I said ironically.

"So what's going on and what is this world." SNT asked.

Courtney and I proceed to explain what the world is and what has happened in the current state of the world. We explained Chris-Chan and the Dimensional Merge that has occured. Courtney then explains to me how she got her power.

"Alright." SNT nodded. "Well, the world isn't going to save itself, Where should we go next?"

"Since we found you, I thought we should head back to Texas and think up a new game plan." I said.

"Sounds like a great idea." SNT and Courtney nodded in agreement.

I then reach down in my pocket for the car keys. That was when I notice, I don't have them. "Hey has anyone seen my car keys?" I ask them.

SNT and Courtney then look all over the ground around us and nodded no. I then look back in the car and I still don't see them.

"Where the hell are they?" I asked.

"Are you looking for these?" a voice said. Suddenly, I hear the sound of dangling keys behind me. When I look, suddenly all of us saw a purple Sonichu waving the keys around like it was nothing.

"Who are you?" Courtney asked.

"I am the savior who dashes in the light. I am the Link who has saved my beloved Princess Zelina Rosechu. I... am Darkbind Sonichu!" he said with pride.

"Yeah yeah, can you hand me back my keys?" I asked. "We have someplace to be."

"With the heart of my great Princess for us to start our new kingdom and the honors' of Christine Weston Chandler. I must tell you no." Darkbind responded. "You are in the sights of my new Kingdom, The Kingdom of RuleCWC! And in this newly established Kingdom, Cars are illegal as we must use horse and carriages."

Darkbind then jumped off of the roof of the building and landed on the pavement. Then he dashed straight north.

"HEY COME BACK HERE!" I yelled as I started to run.

SNT then started running after Darkbind. "Don't worry, I will get your keys back!" She soon then ran into the distance, toward Downtown Kansas City.

Courtney and I then look at each other. "I think I have an idea where their "Castle" is." I mentioned.

"I don't want to miss anything from this trip. Lets go!" Courtney and I started running north together with weapons in hand.

ABANDONED KANSAS ZONE ACT 2

SNT jumped from building to building chasing Darkbind through a sea of suburbia. These were all broken down homes but it seemed there was a pattern. If you looked down bellow, you could see Pokemon constantly destroying the properties of these homes to make room for the new kingdom. But it was so hard to change the city because there are so many buildings in this place to take out.

Eventually she passes by a sign that said. "Welcome to Missouri" but continued to chase Darkbind through the suburbs requiring all types of platforming just chasing him. Even some boosting.

Soon enough Darkbind makes his way through a rail yard where he was suddenly following the tracks into the downtown area. SNT had to avoid moving trains which she could do by moving left and right onto parallel tracks. She could also jump high enough to walk on top of the trains but if they were moving in the opposite direction, they would slow her down. There were also trains that would come up behind her by blaring their loud horns. She had a secould to respond against that. She would also grind on the rails when required to as well. Overall, the second part of this place was a lot more interesting then the first part she admitted.

Eventually, Darkbind disappeared in her sights within a large old building where all of the railroads converged. SNT then ran onto a nearby train platform and ran through what seemed like a station to the main terminal. She found that the place was not a train terminal anymore but now a throne room.

SNT then quickly started to explore the building looking for Darkbind. But she couldn't find him no matter where she looked. She took so long doing it that eventually Courtney and I showed up at the station.

"Oh, hey guys, did you happen to see Darkbind?" SNT asked.

"No." I answer.

"Oh, I guess he did get away." SNT then looked down in disappointment. Courtney then tried to comfort her. "Its ok SNT, it's not your fault."

I then took a look around the Throne room and that was when I heard a faint noise."Shhhh!"

Courtney and SNT then quiet down and listen. They hear the same thing.

"OOOOHHHHH GOD! AAAAAH!" said a faint noise.

I then run behind the 2 chairs and find a hidden door. I put my ear on the door. "Oh... gosh... I don't want to go in there."

"But they could be in there all day if we don't." SNT mentioned.

"But I don't want to!" I said.

"Well someone does!" Courtney mentioned. "What I don't get is how anyone would be pounding when they know they are being searched for."

I then sign. "Ok, together, on the count of 3!"

"3...2...1...*CRASH*" We all burst down the door together to find Zelina Rosechu rubbing Darkbind's leg.

"All better hun... AAAH." Zelina yelled at the sight of us.

"How can you all be banging at this time." I asked.

"We aren't banging, Darkbind tripped while running thats all." Zelina mentioned.

Courtney then walks in front of me. "So you are rubbing his leg."

"Isn't that what your zapping supposed to do?" Zelina asked. That was when the room went completely silent for a few seconds after that awkward moment.

"Forget it!" I then yelled. "Where are my keys Darkbind?"

"Your going to have to fight Zelina and I for that! Magi called you all a threat to the Dimensional Merge and I should end you right here right now. FOR RULEC..." *BANG* That was when Darkbind was interrupted by the sound of me shooting Zelina Rosechu with my handgun which hit her in her head.

 _It's super effective... Zelina Rosechu Fainted_

Everyone looked at me. "What, I think everyone on the CWCipedia wanted to do that to a Sonichu Character!"

"You killed my lovely Zelina." Darkbind cried.

"It said she fainted! Did you read the bottom of the screen? Jeez!" I said annoyed.

"That's it, you are all going down!" Darkbind then did a shadow ball on all of us pushing us out of the room into the thone area. Darkbind then comes out with a dark vibe surrounding him. SNT and Courtney purpare to fight against him.

Darkbind is breathing heavily "Ya'll will pay for shooting my heartsweet. How about you get a load of *BANG*... AAAAAAAAHHH!" That was when I shot him in the knee.

"WRITER!" SNT looked at me in disappointment that I shot someone again. I then shug it off that I prevented this fight and I walk over to Darkbind to look at him. There was a hole in his knee.

"But, how could you defeat me?" he asked with his heart racing.

"I know you like the middle ages but this is 2018, you should modernize." I mentioned. That was when I took my handgun and shot him in the other knee multiple times. "Rar, rar, re, kick him in the knee, rar rar ret, kick him in the other knee." I cheered.

"FINE FINE FINE, YOU CAN HAVE YOUR KEY'S BACK, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Darkbind yelled. He then went into his pocket and threw out my keys. I pick them off of the floor and walk toward SNT and Courtney. Both of them had their mouths open wide as they did not know what to think after what they just witnessed.

"We got what we came for, lets go!" I told them waving the keys. We look back at Darkbind laying on the ground.

 _Darkbind Sonichu Fainted_

SNT, COURTNEY & THE WRITER GOT THROUGH ACT 2

RANK S: SHOT

We proceed to walk back to the car and everyone staying silent because of what I did to the two Sonichus earlier. Eventually we made it back to the car and I fill up the gas tank and we were on our way back to Texas.

We where driving on Interstate 35 back as the sun started to go down on the lonely road ahead. That was when Courtney finally mustered the words to talk to me.

"Do you call yourself sadistic?" she asked.

"I think I am slightly, but I am no sociopath." I mentioned. "I'm just fighting for what is right."

"I see." Courtney looked ahead at the road. We just merged into the Kansas Turnpike and are now diving south. SNT reconsidered the place we where in.

"You know, this is the place I woke up, she said from the back of the car laying down.

"Really?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, this is where I appeared and I went to the city from here. I recognize it because this place is kind of boring." she responded.

"That sounds like Kansas alright." I mentioned. We all then laughed as the sun went down on this adventurous day.


	6. Chapter 5: Houstocity Zone

Courtney, SNT and I make it back to Dallas at around 10 pm after many hours of driving. Once we got back to my home, I gave SNT a Quick tour of the house and told her to sleep in my parents bed which I provided sheets for. Courtney went back to my sister's room and called it a night. Right behind her, I also went to bed.

I layed on my back in my PJs thinking to myself. "You know, after all my years on this earth, I never thought I would invite a half furry and a OC into my house. What are the odds." I said to myself. That was when I closed my eyes and drifted into wonderland.

"SNT, wake up." said a mysterious voice. SNT opened her eyes slightly to find a familiar hedgehog standing over the bed.

"Oh, Sonic. "She said all lovey dubby with a twink in her eyes. "Come here!" she took her arms and put them around Sonic.

"Um... SNT?" Sonic responded.

"What, we are all alone and it's just the two of us." SNT smiled feeling the air around her getting hotter.

"SNT, please, I'm not what you..." he responded.

But SNT interrupted. "With your body right now, all I want... is a good morning kiss!" SNT pulled his head closer.

"SNT STO..." that was when the two kissed each other. SNT's vision cleared up and found that she wasn't kissing Sonic. She was kissing Courtney.

Both of them were really close to each other as they stopped kissing and looked at each other's eyes and awkwardness and paused for a few seconds.

Courtney jumped away from SNT. "Um... SNT..."

SNT was shocked by the revelation as they both looked at each other in surprise. "EEEEEK! I'M SO SORRY!"

Courtney was breathing hard and her heart rate was doubled by the kiss. "I... I... uh..." she couldn't really say anything about what happened.

"Please forgive me, I thought you were Sonic there and my vision was tricking me and... uh... UGG!"

"Lets just not talk about this again!" Courtney promised. SNT nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later. The sun was seeping into the kitchen. I was preparing Pancakes. SNT and Courtney where both sitting at the bar. I then pass out drinks. "Hey, I was wondering, What happened this morning when SNT screamed?" I asked.

"Nothing!" Courtney responded really quickly. Both of them looked at each other and blushed in embarrassment. Then proceeded to look away from each other.

I decided not to press them about the issue. "Well, other than that, I hope you like the pancakes I have prepared. I made them with Maple Syrup. Enjoy!" I then gave them 3 pancakes each. I then prepared a plate for myself.

SNT absorbs the flavor. "Mmm, tasty."

"You did a good job, it's just sweet enough that I like it." Courtney mentioned.

I then proceeded to sit down at the table. Everyone joined me as I looked at the maps to figure out where to go next. I then looked at SNT. "You told me that you can feel the power of the Chaos Emeralds?"

"Yes, I felt them since I got here. I was transported here by their power." SNT mentioned. "I can still feel their presence. But I feel the closest Chaos Emerald is that direction." SNT pointed somewhere to the southeast.

I looked at her direction and then got out a map. "You just pointed south SNT." I mentioned. I then go to map. "Lets see, You pointed more southeast so if I compare that to the map... AH! We need to head toward Houston."

"Houston, TX?" Courtney asked.

"Yes, we need to at lease head toward Houston, If SNT senses it's somewhere else, we will change directions." I mention.

"Ok, how far is the trip." she asked.

"4 hours, but I will try in do it in 2 and a half." I admit. "Houston is a little father from Dallas than Oklahoma City is but it's not that far."

"Ok, lets go!" SNT yelled. "Let's get the Chaos Emeralds!

"Yeah," we said together while giving each other a high five.

About 30 minutes later, we were once again on the road headed south. I once again speed at 100 mph down Interstate 45 going deep into the heart of Texas. Courtney and SNT fell asleep. This time SNT was up front and Courtney was in the back laying down. This time, getting out of the Dallas, the suburbs didn't last long as it wasn't as dense as it was in the north. We were in rural Texas in no time.

Everyone settled in for the long trip, it wasn't going to be as long since the day before was 10 hours on the road and for Courtney and I it was even longer.

We were all expecting an easy trip to Houston, to get the chaos emeralds and leave. That was all we were going to do.

About 2 hours into the trip, I see the Houston suburbs coming into view. Everyone else in the car was asleep. But I see something and I quickly slam on the breaks in response.

*RRRRRRRR!*

Everyone woke up with the sound of the screeching tires. "AAAAAHHH!" Courtney slammed into the seat SNT was sitting at and landed on the back seat floor.

"That was close." I murdered.

SNT looked to see what I was talking about. "What are you looking... Oh." SNT realised what I was looking at.

Courtney then stood up. "Why did you stop?" She then looked. "Oh..."

Right in front of us was a flooded road. I then got out of the car and saw that the road ahead was flooded ahead. SNT then got out of the car and stood on top of the car, then she flew into the air to get a better look. "It looks like water as far as the eye can see." She said as she landed on the ground.

"Where are we?" Courtney asked.

"Spring, TX, just outside of Houston." I mention.

"Is Houston supposed to look like this?" SNT asked.

"No, but what if..." I thought to myself.

"What, spit it out already!" Courtney demanded.

"Maybe this is what Chris thinks what Houston looks like now. Because Donald Trump is running things, and Hurricane Harvey happened flooding Houston, maybe Chris thinks that Houston is still flooded because he thinks Trump didn't do anything about it." I propose. I imagine that most of the country would look like this under Trump according to Chris."

"Then why isn't Dallas destroyed?" SNT asked.

"Maybe because Dallas isn't known to have natural disasters on the level Houston has them. Dallas does have Tornadoes but they tend to miss the City and hit suburbs." I explain. "But enough explanation, I wonder how deep the water is."

I notice that the water was rising overtime. So I move the car away from the water's edge and come back on foot. SNT and Courtney are waiting in place.

"Do you know another way in?" Courtney asked.

"I have a feeling, that the Chaos Emerald in in the water." I mention, "There is no way around."

SNT puts her shoes in the water and then looks into the water with the trees ahead and the homes that have been flooded. Then she looks back at Courtney and I. "We could swim through it."

"Are you crazy, who knows how deep Houston is underwater right now." I mention, "All of downtown could be flooded right now with water reaching up here. We need to go and find a boat and then we can continue."

"But where do we find a boat?" Courtney asked.

"What If I told you that you don't need to find a boat buy just dive in." said a voice. All of us turn around and floating on the water is another Rosechu with a white tummy and blue fur.

"Bubbles!" SNT got ready to fight. Courtney got next to me and stayed close. It took the gun out of my pocket and took the safety off as a reaction.

Bubbles smiled. "Hey guys, Come on, I come in peace." she said. This place is called Houston right. "I have kind of taken a liking of it since the water hasn't been cleaned up. There is so much to explore under the waves here that I want to move here with Blakey-poo and call it home."

"I have a better idea, how about you help us return Houston back to what it was!" I demanded.

"I would love to do that, I just don't know how." Bubbles responded. "Plus, I like Houston like this, we can turn Houston into an underwater nature preserve for Pokemon where they can never be touched. Yeah, maybe I can *BANG*" At that point, I interrupted Bubbles with a gun shot but she dodged with with the power of water around her. "Oops, Big Mistake!" She looked at me and smiled then used surf on us.

The surf was so powerful that it wiped all 3 of us off of our feet and into the water in front of us. All of us now submerged within the sea, we couldn't breath. That was when Courtney and I felt both of our legs get grabbed on as a bubble formed around us both. We both looked down and found Bubbles was pulling us deeper into the water and making sure we were able to breath. "SNT HELP!" we both yelled as we called SNT's name. We knew we were being kidnapped into the sea and we could not see SNT anywhere.

SNT opened her eyes and swam to the surface. "Guys! Guys!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. She then took a deep breath and went back underwater. She looked around to find any sign of us. But there was nothing.

"Crap, I lost them!" SNT thought to herself. "They could be dead. But If I'm not seeing them, maybe Bubble's kidnapped them." She then heard a distant noise.

"SNT!" I said but was really far away so she could barely hear it under the waves. SNT pointed south. "I need to go this way!" SNT then went back to the surface to breath and then dived back under.

HOUSTROCITY ZONE ACT 1

SNT started by landed on the bottom of the sea noticing that she is in the suburbs of Houston and then started boosting through it. Every once in a wile she would find building that are flooded with trapped air bubbles inside that she could breath in.

There where water Pokemon swimming in the deep. Some of them were white with red pattern on it and a blanket for a tail. Another was a large snake with a red ears, one other was just a seal, yes, a blue seal, how else do you want me to describe it?

SNT through this zone had to fight against Pokemon which looked like a half shark and run from them as they moved pretty fast.

She was also finding her ways into homes as the homes had there doors open due to the force of the water. She found when she looked through the homes couches on the ceiling, and papers floating around the waters. There was all kinds of stuff in the waters that you would usually find in homes.

"All of these lives that lived in this possibly beautiful city have been destroyed." she thought her herself finding an air bubble so she could stay underwater for longer. "It's absolutely nuts"

Soon enough, she finds her way back to the highway and jumps on top of the ramps of the road. It seems like the two highways covered below her. She was on top of the ramp and it just so happened that the ramp reach barely above the water that SNT used it to catch her breath. She has been underwater for so long that she needed this. She was one of the anomalies because she was the only one that knew how to swim out of all of her friends. That was kind of sad.

Looking in the distance, she could see some trees peaking out but barely but she could also see the city skyline ahead of her in aww. She could tell it was also flooded and she knew the water would only get deeper from here.

Suddenly, a large Pokemon appears from out of the water with Bubbles riding on top of it. It was a large blue whale of some sort. Right behind her was another pokemon which was really buff and had dark blue scales for ears with pointy orange cheeks.

"Hey, meet my friend, Wailord and my Mother, Swampert!" Bubbles announced. "He will help keep you company for a while. "Other than that, I will see you later." She got up on her feet and then jumped off of the Whale into the water below.

The Swampert then jumped off of the whale onto the platform she was on then roared in anger. SNT got ready to fight. "Come at me you darn Pokemon, I'm not afraid!"

Swampert opened up with a Mud Shot. SNT jumped into the air as Swampert followed her with the beam of mud through the air. Wailord used Rain Dance and the sky suddenly got cloudy and a downpour begin. The road below her suddenly became more slick and the friction was reduced. She had to be careful when jumping.

Swampert then performed Muddy Water wiping SNT off of her feet into the water below. She held her breath as she was now floating upside down into the depths. Wailord swam under the water and got in front of SNT. The preformed a headbutt attack. SNT countered by Boosting into Wailord. The Headbutt wasn't strong enough to overpower SNT. As a result. Wailord ended up smacking into her and flying out of the water as a result. Wailord landed on Swampert and bounced on him knocking Swampert off of her feet. SNT jumped out of the water and boosted into Swampert throwing her into the water. Swampert eventually got up and began the same attack pattern and SNT repeated what she was doing and knew what the next attacks where. Wailord seemed that he had less energy than Swampert.

Eventually, after 3 attack patterns of the same thing. Wailord fainted. And went underwater. Swampert was prepared to go alone though as it seemed half of her energy was gone. Swampert touched a stone on his chest and a white light then submersed Swampert transforming his body. His body became more buff and extreme ready to smack down on SNT anytime.

"That's the same power Sonichu used on me!" SNT noticed.

Swampert dived into the water and then went to where SNT was and jumped out of the water. A shadow appeared on the ground showing where she was going to land and SNT used that to dodge the attack. The force of that pound took out that part of the ramp. This means that the ramp was getting smaller and smaller as time was going. SNT would attack Swampert after the blow but needed to hurry. It seems that Swampert's attack would get stronger the more she got weaker.

Just when Swampert was on his last hit. Swampert grabbed SNT's legs and pulled her underwater then smacked her into the rock bellow.

SNT couldn't scream and gasp or the water would fill her lungs and she would have definitely drowned. At that point Swampert was on top of her keeping her down.

"I... can't... give... up!" she thought to herself. "Because... I'm... SPECIAL!" SNT then Boosted to get out of Swampert's grasp right into the pokemon's Chest.

Swampert then transformed back into her original form and fainted. SNT swam to the surface and jumped out of the water the catch her breath on the ramp.

SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 1

RANK S: SALTY

SNT layed on the ramp of the freeway with the water below it trying to regain her energy. "I can't believe I did that."

She couldn't stay for long as she needed to get to the middle of the city to find Courtney and I knowing that our lives could be on the line.

SNT then jumped back onto her feet and continued on her way.

...

"Ugg... What happened." I said as I opened my eyes. I found myself tied up over a cavern inside of the tall building. Below us was water and above, we were tied to a chandler. And by we, Courtney was just tied up behind me as we were back to back to each other.

"Are you ok?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just peachy!" I respond.

"Maybe you shouldn't be so trigger happy!" Courtney seemed to be crossed with me. "You put us in this situation and you are the one who will get us out."

I look around the building to see it there was a place we could swing into. Then I move my hands to see if I can move them. Our bodies where still soaking wet and maybe I could use that with the less friction in the ropes.

"Hey Courtney, Can you move?" I asked

"Kind of but not much." Courtney answered.

"I want you to reach into my right pocket and get my Pocket knife."

"You have a pocket knife too?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, I keep it with me always." I responded.

"...whatever." Courtney just accepted that and tried to move her hand enough to reach my pocket. In the meantime, I tried to get my hands free from the rope to see if I can reach my own pocket as well.

"It seems you two are awake now." said a familiar voice. Both of us look down into the water to discover Bubbles floating on top of inside of an intertube wearing a bikini and sunglasses.

"Bubbles, get us out of here." I yelled below. But Bubbles just sat there relaxed. "No can do! Magi has specifically asked me to keep you both here." She mentioned. She then sat up in the water and dived under it, then came up with the inner tube. Then she jumped onto the wall and then looked directly at me.

"Who are you exactly?" Bubbles asked.

"I'm not answering that question." I responded. Courtney looked behind to figure out what was going on.

"I know Courtney over there as she is the person who has denied my father's love!"

"HE TRIED TO RAPE ME!" Courtney yelled in anger. "What part of rape do you not understand?"

"I do know what you are trying to do. The Dimensional Merge has been such a huge benefit for OC's everywhere. You being here is proof that you are creative somewhat." Bubble's mentioned. "You know, Magi can read your mind, I can just ask him about it."

"Jesus, Magi is scary!" I said to myself. "Listen, I would like a tin foil hat now!"

Bubbles paused to listen to Magi. "Your a fanfiction writer are you! You wrote over 15 Fanfictions during your time with long breaks in between them. You even wrote... oh."

"What?" I asked

"You were the one who wrote SNT beating me in the sewer did you?" Bubbles asked. I looked away from her refusing to answer. "It doesn't matter if you lie because Magi already knows the truth."

"This time, that won't happen." Bubbles mentioned. "Today, I will beat SNT when she gets here. If that happens. You will be witness to my rebuilding of Houston. I will make Houston my new undersea kingdom and you both will be my... "personal prisoners"."

Both Courtney and I started to shake at that prospect. "Wait, we can't breath underwater so we can't be your personal prisoners." Courtney pointed out.

"Have you ever seen the movie "In Search of Titanic" Courtney?" I asked.

"You mean the James Cameron movie?" Courtney asked.

"No, its the 3rd of the Animated Titanic movie, you know the 2nd one's sequel."

"You mean the one with the talking mice?"

"They all have talking mice."

"You mean with the one with the giant octopus?"

"Yes that one but the sequel where they discover Atlantis."

"THERE'S A SEQUEL?" Courtney yelled.

"I think many in the world where as shocked as you where." I point out. "In that movie there is an elixir that makes everyone have the ability to breath underwater."

"But that's not a real world is it?" Courtney asked.

"I personally think that movie is a fan fiction but with the Dimensional Merge happening, I wouldn't be surprised that elixir does exist." I explained.

"It does exist, but it's a lot more painful." Bubbles then gets a potion from out of her... um... wherever Rosechu's keep their items. "All it will do is transform you into sea humans." She then puts the potion back into... whatever...

"Maybe I should stop questioning things." Courtney thought to herself. "I hope SNT is able to make it in time before any of this happens. Please hurry!"

...

HOUSTROCITY ZONE ACT 2

SNT could move a lot faster in this act than the others as there where a lot more slides and she could boost on top of the water toward Downtown.

Some of the building where toppled making for great platforming areas and diving into the water to swim from the Pokemon within them. This time, the Zone mixed it up a little with not just the slides but now the added whirlpools that would pull SNT to the bottom of the water and she would find secret caves to find useful items she could use like more rings and extra lives. There were also currents in the water that would push SNT back or progress her closer to the city. There where even fountains to propel her up into the air onto other building above the water line.

SNT wanted to move as fast as possible so she had to find the top path and stay out of the water. She boosted to make sure there was nobody in the way. She needed to get to Courtney and I quickly, it was only a matter of time.

Eventually, she make it to the tallest building in the city and breaks in through the window of where we were. She lands feet first into the water and swims to the top of it to look up. She sees Courtney and I roped up above with Bubbles sitting on a nearby edge.

Bubble's had her eyes closed and she clapped. "I have been waiting for you to appear. I guess you don't want to chat so I will jump right into the fight." Bubbles then got on her feet then dived into the water below.

"I will take you on Bubbles." SNT mentioned.

"Remember last time, you had a significant advantage, you had a chaos emerald." Bubbles pointed out. Then she grabs something shiny out of her back. "but this time, I have the emerald."

What she revealed was a Chaos Emerald. "Oh boy." SNT looked at it.

"Without this chaos emerald on your side, you could have lost to me, this time, you don't have it. I'm afraid you are once again at a disadvantage." Bubbles said. "I hope you have prepared yourself for this rematch as there will be no emeralds allowed."

"Bring it out Bubbles, I can beat you without any chaos energy and I will beat you." SNT touted.

"If you insist!" Bubbles proceed to raise the water level as now both of them are submerged underwater.

The water went up to both Courtney and I's feet. "Oh no," I noticed.

"What?" Courtney asked.

"In my fan fiction. Bubbles had an advantage over SNT because of the water. SNT only beat Bubbles after using chaos control. But she doesn't have that, She is once again at a disadvantage." I point out.

"What does that mean." Courtney asked.

"It means where fucked!"

Bubbles uses a electric attack in the water which SNT could not avoid and took the hit. SNT knew she was at a clear disadvantage because Bubbles really did almost beat her last time.

Bubbles kept spamming her electric attacks over and over again, even if SNT was trying to get a hit on her which she will alway counter with another electric attack.

"What can I do?" SNT thought to herself. Her body was calling for air but everytime she tries to go to the surface, she would get another shock from Bubbles. SNT starts thinking and just when it seemed that SNT was on her final legs. She played dead.

Bubbles then proceeded to swim down to SNT's body to make sure she was dead. She was satisfied and she went to the top of the water and then jumped out.

"SNT... is dead." Bubbles told us. "You know what that means!"

"NOOOO!" Courtney yelled.

"Crap, I knew it!" I said. "I must be a jinx!"

"... stop referencing my comics." said Courtney.

Bubbles took the elixir out of her pocket and put the liquid into 2 syringes. Then she jumped onto our rope and prepared to inject us.

"Courtney, I have known you for a couple days but I have one thing to tell you before we are turned into underwater sex slaves." I said.

"What?" Courtney asked.

"I just want you to know that... I'm sorry for writing this story." I said. "I just thought it was a fun little project to relieve my stress."

"I forgive you." Courtney responded. "I will see you on the other side."

"You too."

Just when Bubbles was bending down to inject us, SNT jumps out of the water with extreme force and grabs Bubbles in mid air. Then flips her to the walls where then she proceed to beat her up by Boosting to the next spot where Bubbles was going to be to the next spot.

"SNT!" Courtney smiled in happiness. The syringe falls into the water below.

Just when Bubbles was almost done. SNT then smacked her into the air while taking her chaos emerald and then beats her to the top. "Go sleep in your waterbead Bubbles. Sweet Dreams!" SNT smacks Bubbles in the face.

"NOOOO!" Bubbles yelled. She then lands into the water making a huge spash. Bubbles was no more.

SNT GOT A CHAOS EMERALD

SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 2

RANK S: SMART

SNT proceeded to lift Courtney and I to a stable part of the building and untied us.

Both of us give a group hug to SNT. "You do not know how much it's good to see you." I mention.

"Yeah I figured." SNT said. "Let's get out of here. SNT broke the window behind us and we proceed to jump into the waters below and swim with SNT holding our hands.

Later we reached where we started. We examined the Chaos Emerald. "Yep, it's the real deal." Courtney confirmed.

"Wow." I said looking at it. "Where should we go next?"

SNT then thought to herself. "There are Chaos Emeralds all around us very far away. It's hard to tell which ones are closer I sense. "

"If you can't tell, how do we know where to go next?" Courtney asked

"Hmm..." I then look at a map then an idea snaps in my head. "Eventually we are going to CWCville, that's a fact, so how about we go to the west coast and work our way east to make this trip more efficient."

"That's not a bad idea." Courtney thought and nodded. SNT also nodded in agreement.

"Alright, lets go." We then walk back to the Prius and then we set off to go west, entering the unknown of what was ahead of us. Little did we know that America was changing slightly to a more "original direction" or maybe what you would call a "CWC Direction". As the road turns, all we can do to see what's ahead to take it slow. But eventually I just knew. "We can beat Chris-Chan."


	7. Chapter 6: Chris Gets Roasted

SNT, Courtney, and I after escaping Houston started to go west. I didn't know how far we were going or how long we were driving but I had a hunch that we would be going to California. That trip alone would take a couple days to accomplish.

I went around Houston on the Grand Parkway which was not really that flooded but every once in a while I did have to drive into the water and get out of the car to make sure that the water wasn't too deep to drive through which I made SNT check because she was a better swimmer than all of us.

"Why aren't you doing this?" SNT asked. Her head was sticking out of the water to check the depth of it in which I determined the water was too deep.

"Ok, your work is done." I said. "Come back."

"Your not answering my question." SNT responded.

When the water was too high, I would turn around and find an alternate route.

Eventually, I found my way to Interstate 10 and started heading west. All of us settled down into the long drive. Courtney is sitting in the front seat and SNT is laying down on the back seat drying off. We are all still trying to dry off from the experience we had in Houston. We needed a change in clothes badly. But I wanted to get as far into the west as possible to get this trip over with.

Courtney was trying to get me to stop somewhere so we can freshen up somewhere. Especially when we got to San Antonio as there where a lot of things that we could do. But I still didn't stop, I kept going. I wanted to get to El Paso by nighttime but before midnight.

After a long time of driving into the middle of nowhere Texas, the sun was setting into the west and eventually night has fallen over the land. I am singing to keep myself awake. That disturbed Courtney a little as she was trying to sleep.

"Hey..." She said as she slightly opened her eyes.

I was singing to what I had on my phone. "GAAAS, GAAS, GAAS, I'm gonna step on the gas!"

"Hey!"

"Oh hey Courtney, whats up?" I asked.

"Can you please quiet down. And pick a much calmer playlist?"

"Fine." I picked up my phone and changed to my smooth jazz playlist.

"That's fine." Courtney was satisfied with that.

Later in the night, I was another hour outside of El Paso. Courtney and SNT started to talk to each other.

"Since I left you, what happened?" Courtney asked.

"Nothing really, Sonic and I... hehe." She blushed. "We were just waiting for Eggman to make a move. But there was nothing." SNT explained.

"How did you end up here?" Courtney asked. "I believe throughout this trip, I never asked you how you got here."

"Well what I remember is seeing Sonichu at Eggman's base. I was almost killed by him too." SNT explained. "Then there was this black hole I saw when I woke up. That was when I ran as as fast as I could back to base and I got the Chaos Emeralds to try and Escape. I woke up in that plain we drove past."

"She must mean the Flint Hills in Kansas." I added.

"Hmm..." Courtney thought to herself.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"I have a weird theory but It may be plausible." Courtney thought.

"What's that?" SNT asked.

"Well what if the Chaos Emeralds didn't transport you to the Flint Hills but it was in space." Courtney explained. "But you were knocked out then and you dropped the chaos emeralds in the process and they flew in all sorts of directions all over the country."

"Then how did I survive that fall?" SNT asked.

"Aaand the theory is gone!" said Courtney knowing it was busted.

"Hey, I wouldn't count it out just yet, Shadow fell from a similar height and survived with amnesia." I explain. "Your thinking is right Courtney. It wouldn't be too far across the realm of possibility."

"I don't believe that." SNT said.

"I don't think figuring out whether or not how you got here is important. I just don't want the world I live in to be run by an autistic, narcissistic man child with no standards for his life." I mentioned.

The conversation soon ended and soon enough we make it to El Paso. One thing I noticed when I arrived in the city was that there were no light. "The electricity must have finally run out because nobody was there to manage it. Honestly I can't explain it." I told myself.

Courtney noticed we just arrived in civilization. "Oh my gosh, there was no civilization for miles! FINALLY! How long have we been on the road since we left San Antonio."

"To El Paso from San Antonio, that's about... maybe going the speed limit, maybe 8 hours." I uttered. "Texas is a large state, yet from Houston, I think we are only halfway to LA.

"Jeez, I hope we are stopping here!" Courtney mentioned.

"We are!" I responded. "I know of a good place to stay actually."

"What's that?" SNT asked.

That was when we pulled up to a large parking lot and I parked in front of a shopping mall which seemed abandoned (Because everyone else was in CWCville).

"This is where we will spend the night." I said.

"At a mall?" Courtney asked.

I got out a crowbar and I went up to the doors and pried them open. Since there was nobody in there and in Virginia, it only made since. Since it was dark, I turned on the flashlight on my phone to guide the way. Courtney and SNT where right behind me as I looked around for a place to sleep. I went to the nearby Dillards, "This is perfect,", I went inside and found the maturess section of the store. "Go ahead and pick a mattress!"

Courtney and SNT both felt the mattresses and picked one to their liking and laid on it. "So we don't have to sleep in the tents you brought." SNT asked.

"Yeah, I wanted to find a legit place of support so I came to this city to fill up on supplies. I need gas for the car so we can keep going to California if the Chaos Emerald is there.

"Actually, I sense 2 chaos emeralds. One much further north then here and one much farther west." SNT mentioned.

"I'm heading to California first, Ok SNT?" I responded.

"That's fine." SNT nodded.

I go around the store to find blankets and I give them to my fellow colleagues. "I need to fill up on supplies so I will be back, It's late so go ahead and get some sleep." I insisted and then left the room.

SNT and Courtney look to the ceiling of the building in darkness with only the light from the mall ahead of them lit up with the glow of the moon.

"Hey Courtney?" SNT asked.

"Yes?" Courtney asked.

"Is it ok if I call you Mother?" SNT asked.

Courtney was creeped out. "Um... no, just call me my original name? Why would you ask me that?"

"Sonichu calls Chris Father." SNT pointed out.

"Because Chris has the Sonichu Universe revolve around him SNT, Plus its his rules. It's really wrong if you call your creator mother. I can see why they may do it. Like the Powerpuff Girls but in the show they call him Professor and not Dad you know? But I rather you call me my name because you were not really born out of me." Courtney explained.

"What do you think of Chris Courtney." SNT asked.

Courtney took a second to think and gave an answer. "Chris is a person that I believe hasn't really had any support or encouragement in life to help him adult you know? He thinks the world he created is how the actual world should be like. And it's not true. SNT, I used to pretend to be you when I was a child and into NeoPets. It was one thing I did to get away from school and the stresses of childhood. Now I wish I was a child again because life I realise is harder now as you don't have any family behind you anymore. But I know in my heart that growing up is what I needed to do. I can't live with my parents forever like Chris as eventually, we will all wither and die out to be forgotten."

"I see." SNT listened.

"Life is a gift given from the gods and we must use it as much to change our world for the better. Each person contributes something to the world even if they don't know it. I realised that Chris maybe one of the most idiotic people on the internet. But even if we don't think he is contributing to society, I do think he is by telling us what not to do on the internet." Courtney explained. "I may not like him but I do think he tells me not to do on the internet as he doesn't think before he doesn't. I do think Chris Chan stories will last forever as they may be told to kids in the future as life lessons for kids to follow."

"So even though you don't like him, you still learn from him?" SNT asked.

Courtney nodded. "Yes. He is a manchild but he does teach a lot of adult lessons."

Both of them laugh. SNT then closed her eyes. "Well, I want to thank you for being here with me."

"Oh, no trouble at all, it's not like we would have been better in CWCville anyway." Courtney responded. "I'm here to help and so is the writer. You can count on us."

SNT smiled and then paused before saying. "Goodnight Courtney."

"Goodnight SNT!" she responded as they both fell into a deep slumber.

...

Meanwhile, back in CWCville, The Dimensional Merge has been continuing and bringing new faces into CWCville. But because CWCville was not built to accommodate that much growth in a short amount of time, a lot of them are turned away. Including some cartoon characters.

Many Sonichus have been given the tax of going across the country and creating their own world to support the growth. This is kind of why Darkbind went to Kansas City to start his own kingdom. But there was still a lot of work to do.

For the past couple days since the election, many people have started to realise holes within the CWCville government.

"Hey, my house it on fire!" yelled a random person living in CWCville.

"Call the fire department!"

Minutes pass and the fire department doesn't show up. Chris just happens to be walking by and the people complain to him.

"Where is the fire department, we have been waiting for 10 minutes?"

Chris responds. "CWCville doesn't have a fire department silly, Bubbles takes care of that!"

"...what?"

"Yeah, Bubbles is the bubbly Sonichu that takes care of fires across CWCville." Chris explained. "Saves the taxpayers money."

"Then where is Bubbles?"

"You know what, she may be in Houston."

"SO! She has to come from Houston, Texas to CWCville, Virginia in 5 minutes?"

Chris ran out of things to say and just stood there.

"*sign* fine, you know what, forget it, I'm getting out of this crazy city!"

The person walks away and Chris watches, Suddenly, the house crashes into the ground behind him with a large crack sound.

As the day went on. Chris ended up finding a date with an unknown girl who explained online she was an OC but it didn't matter to Chris.

Chris picked the first date to be at a McDonalds at the CWCville shopping mall. He was sitting at a table on his 3DS writing mayor notes to Allison Amber back at the office. A girl with a white and light blue striped maid outfit, and red curled ponytails. The had 3 freckles on both sides of her face.

Chris looked up after writing his notes. "Hello. Are you... the girl I was talking to?"

"Yes, your a girl? I thought you where a boy?" she asked.

Chris looked up at her. "I'm a tomgirl or what you may car a transgender lesbian identified male."

"Does that mean your gay?" she asked.

"NO! FUCK THE HOMOS!" Chris yelled out load. "I am a lesbian trans-man."

"Then how can you be a lesbian because what you just told me is completely backwards." she sat down in the chair. "You have basically called yourself gay because a trans-man is a man that was assigned female at birth. So were you assigned a female? If you aren't you can't be called a lesbian because your not a girl. Your saying your not gay but your straight."

"Yes..." Chris answered back.

The girl signed "Whatever, why did you have to pick McDonalds for a first date?"

"Its cheap." Chris mentions. "It's cheap and its good. I love coming here."

"When you come here do you lose your self esteem?" the girl asked.

Chris couldn't come back on that. Mostly because he doesn't know what self esteem is. "I don't know what you mean. Do you want any food?"

"No, it's not edible." she responded. "Your mouth must like frozen not fresh food. That's not quality!"

Chris didn't know what to do about this girl in front of her. "Do you want a milkshake instead."

"Sure, when the ice cream machine is not broken!" she responded

Chris then looked at her directly and started to talk about himself. "I like to draw the Sonichu comics and everything."

The Girl then thought to herself. "Your drawing quality is as good as KFC's restaurant."

Chris responded. "KFC is good."

She then got a little agitated. "Your not getting me right now are you?"

"What?" Chris is completely clueless.

The girl then got out of her chair and looked Chris straight in the eyes. "Your world should not be running your life like this! Your not a Sonichu Chris, your Human like me! If you really want me, stop eating this disgusting food and come to my place where you will get quality food. I'm starting to think that your not actually human."

"Did you just say that I am not a Sonichu?" Chris replied angrily. "I can turn into one with my medallion. If you think I am not human, what do you think I am?"

"Cancer." The girl replied.

"What?" Chris got on his feet. "No, I am a child at heart!"

"Then maybe you should order from the kids meal!" She replied. "I'm out of here. I'm gonna eat Dave's Hot and Juicy b..." she said as she started leaving the restaurant.

"Well, she is gone, she was quite pretty too but too mean!" Chris thought to himself. "Will I ever find a boyfriend free girl to love and be the mother of my beautiful daughter, Crystal Weston Chandler!"

"Um sir. Your being too loud as a restaurant, and because of that, we want to ask you to quiet down and not to curse next to kids." said the Manager asking politely.

"But I did nothing wrong?" Chris mentioned.

"Yes, but all we want you to do is quiet down sir." he said.

"I'm not being loud!" Chris yelled.

"Ok if your not going to listen to me when I must ask you to leave." he replied pointing at the door.

"And I am telling you... I'm not going anywhere you Manajerk!" Chris replied.

That was when the Manager tried to apprehend Chris and then get on his walky talky to call for help. But Chris avoided it. "Electric Hedgehog Power!" He then transformed into a Sonichu and fought back and because this was just a normal manager running the restaurant, he got his butt kicked out the window he went into a nearby car, putting a very large dent on the side and breaking the windows.

"That should teach you a lesson not to mess with CWCville's mayor as Chris-Chan Sonichu." Chris pronounced as he then jumped out of the restaurant and moved toward the city.

...

Meanwhile, elsewhere in CWCville, we check up on my friends. After getting together and taking my advice to start a resistance, they have developed a code word system.

"Utter, camel's back..." Eve said.

"Kuiper Belt, House mildew..." Steve responded.

"Headphones, Street corners..." Nick replied.

"Homework, Basement..." Mark said.

Because the joke is already dead and RANDOM ACCESS HUMOR ISN'T FUNNY CHRIS! To not annoy my audience that is still reading this, I have decided to just directly translate for you (Mostly because I am too lazy to come up with a new language entirely)

"Now that we have our language set up. Now we can finally find a way to overthrow Chris and the Sonichus!" Eve announced.

"But how are we are going to do that. There are so many Sonichus around that it's almost impossible to take out without any special powers." Steve responded.

"Ah!" Nick replied. "How about we take them out one at a time. Chris, is not very smart when it comes to strategy, we are all college students studying something. But Chris is clueless. If we outsmart him which shouldn't be hard, we should be able to outsmart the Sonichus. But we should take them on one at a time so make sure we are not overwhelmed."

"But we don't have powers." Mark pointed out. "Did you see what the Sonichus and Rosechus did to the people who protested at the election. 30% of them are dead. My point is that we need someone with powers who doesn't like Chris as much to help us."

"Hmm... Maybe we should become villains." Eve started to smile as everyone else started to look at her. "You see, the Sonichu comic has villians that go against Chris in the comic. Now these villains are based off real life people. So therefore their they OCs. If the Dimensional Merge rules have taken effect already. We can assume that maybe, just maybe, Chris' arch nemesis, Mary Lee Walsh or Shlaweel Ryam should be combined with her counterpart."

Everyone looked at each other and then asked a question. "How do we know she is not evil?" Mark asked.

"Mary isn't evil and never was to began with. She is the dean of a community college after all and her job after all is to help students that need it. She just went after Chris as what he was doing was unacceptable and it has went unchecked for years." Eve explained. "She was trying to punish Chris for doing something wrong and make him learn a lesson about the real world. But Chris is not smart enough to learn that. Now, if Mary did combine with Shlaweel, we should be able to find her nearby."

"But where?" Steve asked. That was when Eve looked out into the distance into the Appalachian Mountains surrounding the city. "There!"

"Great, you literally narrowed it down to anywhere around CWCville." Mark responded. "We will definitely find her!"

"I believe... hmm... I think Magi may know where she is." Eve thought.

"Hmm... You may have a plan there but how are we going to get ot Magi if we don't know where he is?" Steve asked.

"CRAP!" Eve responded. "Well, hmm... I'm lost now."

"So we are stuck!" Mark exclaimed.

"Correct!" Eve signed in disappointment. "If Mary exist somewhere, she should turn up at some point, we just have to wait."

"Mary may have already ditched town for all I care and will never come back." Nick mentioned.

"I guess we can't really start a resistance against Chris without her." Eve signed in defeat.

"Our friend will not be happy when he learns that we haven't done anything to help him." Steve points out.

"But what can we do?" Eve ponders.

Later, it was night time and about midnight and they stood up watching Chris' Sonichu movies and laughing at all of their flaws.

All of them are starting to fall asleep in bed. This was the first time the night was quiet in a long time.

"That was a terrible movie, Sonichu was a Mary Sue and wasn't identifiable. It was like watching a Neil Breen movie." Mark mentioned.

"I did like the music, accept Chris can't sing." Nick mentioned

All of them laughed but where getting tired about talking about Chris and where ready to call it a day.

"Well guys, goodnight, I'm going to get some shut eye." Eve exclaimed.

"Night!" everyone else responded.

Eve then proceeded to get in her PJ's and brush her teeth. Then she went into her bedroom. And quickly looked out the window. Eve is looking out her window. "Mary... I wonder where you are out there." Then she climbs into bed and starts closing her eyes. Suddenly. A large explosion happened in Downtown CWCville right at the mall. Eve quickly stood out of bed and looked to see the smoke coming out of the building. She a small dot look like another person flying on a broom into the mountains ahead. She looked visibly panicked and scared and was trying to move away as fast as possible.

"COME BACK HERE YOU WITCH!" said a voice that sounded like Chris yelled.

Eve couldn't figure out who that was at first but that was when it hit her. "That's her... Mary Lee Walsh!"


	8. Chapter 7: Eve Finds the Force

The next morning, I was shining a flashlight over my two companions to wake them up. "Hey, come on, wake up, We got to go!"

"Ugg... what time is it?" Courtney asked as she amerged her head from the covers. SNT was right behind her and she rubbed her eyes on top of that.

"It's about 6:30 in the morning." I pronounced. "And I intend on making it to LA today. And I want to make sure you all get washed up and ready."

"But where would I get a bath?" SNT asked.

"Since heaters are run on gas, I just set up a bath in a nearby spa. So you girls can wash in there. So go ahead and pick out some clothes here and change. I already did all of it when I woke up earlier." I explained

"I'm glad your resourceful buddy, your always thinking ahead." Courtney mentioned.

I proceeded to guide them to the spa to wash themselves as I left them with soap and everything. While they washed up, I went to the food court to prepare breakfast. I found some eggs that were still good and I made them scrambled.

SNT and Courtney are both sharing the bath and are having a conversation. "You know, it's kind of relaxing to have nobody around and to have the world to yourself. It's almost scary."

"It's kind of odd to have nobody around, I agree, I would be losing myself if there was nobody around me. This is why I am grateful to have to both around." SNT explained.

"Oh, SNT!" Courtney laughed and then splashed in the bath to hug SNT. And with that imagery in your head, the writer must advise you not to draw that image or not to expand on it either. "I always appreciated you even with all of your quirks."

"Please get your naked body off of me before you get any ideas!" SNT said pensively.

Courtney opened her eyes and jumped back. "I'm sorry!"

"Its ok! I guess that kind of makes us even on the kissing incident." SNT smiled.

Both of them laughed it off as good friends.

After that exchange, Both of them felt fresh as they walked toward the food court where I was already eating the eggs I cooked. "I have been waiting!"

"Thanks for making breakfast." SNT smiled as she sat down and started eating.

"We better hurry up, I'm thinking that it's only a matter of time before a Sonichu comes in and calls El Paso home, especially Chris' thoughts on Mexico applying here." Courtney points out.

We all the cringe that that prospect. I then proceed to look at a map. SNT then looks at it with me. "Where are we exactly?"

"We are here!" I pointed at El Paso which is at the very tip of Texas. "We came from my hometown which is here." I point at Dallas. " Then went to Houston, and then went west here."

"Where is LA, what is LA?" SNT asked.

"That's over here in California." I pointed. "LA means Los Angeles as the formal name."

"I see." SNT responded. "How do you know the Chaos Emerald is here?"

"I don't know, I'm just following your assumption. If you since it's not in LA, I will follow your directions SNT." I said.

SNT then points north of El Paso around Colorado and Wyoming, "How about the possible Chaos Emerald I feel in this north place somewhere?"

"We will come back for that SNT, don't worry." I promised.

"Ok, I trust you." SNT nodded in agreement.

"Ok guys, Lets get on the road!" Courtney said swallowing all of the eggs.

Soon enough, we are all back in Prius and I plug in my phone for changes and set the playlist. Then we drive off. Soon enough, I am speeding down Interstate 10 as the highway got closer to the city center and the Highway got wider and wider. Then we see downtown and pass it. And I point at Mexico. "That is Mexico and that is the closest we will get to it."

"Thats Mexico?" Courtney wondered.

"Correct, Just over that wall."

"Its so close, I think I can walk over there."

"Yeah... no." I laughed it off.

As time passed, we then exited the city and crossed the New Mexico border back into where nothing existed and there was no cities for miles. We have entered the desert. Eventually I got tired and I somewhere in New Mexico and I switched with Courtney on driving and went to the back seat to sleep.

When Courtney took over driving, SNT moved to the front seat to keep her company. Eventually we crossed into Arizona. Once we were at least 100 miles into the state, I woke up but Courtney kept driving. But SNT was feeling that the Chaos Emerald was farther north than expected.

We were approaching Phoenix, Arizona when SNT asked me a question as she was looking at the map. "Is Los Angeles directly west like this map says?"

"Yes," I answered.

"I don't think the Chaos Emerald is there, its further north than that." SNT announced.

Courtney and I briefly look at each other then look at SNT. "That's ok, we can still change course here."

"I think its in this general direction." She then points at an area including Las Vegas, Reno, and San Francisco.

"If that's where you think it is, we can go there." I nodded in agreement. "Courtney, do you know how to get to Las Vegas from Phoenix?"

"Not really," Courtney announced.

"Just follow my directions, we will take Highway 93 out." I announce while looking at a map

"Got ya!" she responded.

I then guided her to the right highway then we switch again on driving. I was speeding across Arizona as fast as I could before we ran out of daylight. I knew we could only make it to Las Vegas or close to it. When darkness falls over us, it would be too dark to drive any further.

When we got closer to the Nevada Border, darkness eventually did fall over us and I was forced to stop in the middle of nowhere. Good thing I packed tents.

I used the car light to see at night and Courtney & SNT helped me set them up. SNT went out to get firewood. Courtney helped me set up the tent.

"I just realised that there are no forest in the middle of the desert. So how will SNT find firewood?" Courtney asked.

I then paused for a second then I looked at Courtney. "Oh, crap your right."

At that moment SNT came back with to tumbleweeds in both of her hands. "I don't know if you were stupid or you just unaware that we are in a desert."

"It's dark ok!" I responded.

SNT giggled. "But it's also sandy and dry!"

"Yeah, I get it." I responded.

Courtney and I finished setting up the tent. I the put the stakes in the ground to keep the tent in place. SNT in the meanwhile was setting up the fire with the tumbleweeds which she would cut up into smaller pieces to turn into sticks. She would start the fire by putting the stick on the ground and rubbing it really fast by running.

We sat down in front of the fire and settle down for the night. I did happen to bring hot dogs and we just cooked them. After we ate them we then took the fire out. SNT went into her tent for the night but Courtney and I kept looking at the stars above.

Both of us are used to the city. When you live in the city, you can't really see the stars above with all of the light pollution surrounding us. But with all of the power out and the city far away, both of us have never seen a sight of deep space. Both of us looking into the stairs above right at the edge of the universe. There was no light pollution anywhere which was relaxing. Nothing to disturb us but the shooting stars above.

"I never get to do this." Courtney announced looking up with her back against the sand.

"I have done this but not in really the middle of nowhere." I admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm in college right now you see. My school has an oberitory outside of the town its in and the Astronomy department runs it and they have these public viewing nights once or twice a semester. So I would drive out of town to see the stars above through a telescope."

"That's so cool."

"Yeah, but the city is still very near and there are constantly planes passing above making it a little annoying as the city lights still somewhat obstruct the view around us. So, not having the city near and looking up now, it's nothing like I have seen before."

"Wow, it's just so majestic." Courtney smiled

"Hey look, it's the orion nebula!" I pointed at the small cloud in the sky.

"Is it orbiting a belt?" Courtney asked.

Both of us then looked at each other and then laughed. We continued to point about the stars until we fell asleep. Both of us bathing in the moonlight on the sandy ground below.

...

*BOOM* "Guys, get the car!" Eve crashed into the room. It was in the middle of the night but Eve didn't want to waist anytime.

"What happened, why are we getting the car?" Mark asked.

"We need to find Mary Lee Walsh!" Eve announced.

Mark then closed his eyes and signed. "We talked about this! We don't know where Mary is!"

Eve then smiled. "I just saw her fly to the west. We can head that direction."

"Why was she doing that?" Steve asked. "Why was she even in town?"

"Who knows, we need to go after her. Let's get to the mountains and we can find her!" Eve yelled.

"Can't we wait till tomorrow?" Nick asked.

"Then to find out that Mary is far gone, yes I would wait for that." Eve pointed out. She was obviously crossed with all of her friends but all of them looked at each other and realised that she could be right.

"Are you sure?" Mark asked. Eve nodded. "Fine, we should go."

Chris offered everyone with a car which everyone had to pay for throughout the move in process. So the car was under a loan from the city. Nice use of tax money there. The car was a old blue Ford Focus which looked like it would fall apart anyday.

All of my four friends get in the car and then drive off out of the neighborhood. It was in the middle of the night and everyone was afraid of coming out of their homes since... its CWCville and the government has already killed a ton of people for protesting.

All of them where driving toward the west into the mountains and they reach the edge of the city where there was a police checkpoint. Chris set them to "Protect CWCville from outsiders" or its to prevent people from leaving after Courtney and I got out. Steve was driving and the police stop the car and force us to pull down the windows.

"Where are you going?" the officer asked.

"You know... Camping." Steve answered.

The officer then peaked his head in the car and saw the friends there. "With all of these people?"

"Correct."

"You know, CWCville has a camping facility inside of the city limits."

"I know that, but I want to get out the city and do some real camping."

"I am not allowed to let anyone out, we just had an incident downtown and that terrible witch escaped through this direction. It's too dangerous to get out of town, I can't allow you to leave." the officer stated.

Steve and Ev looked at each other. "Are you sure I can't leave because, OH LOOK IT'S MARY LEE WALSH!"

"WHERE?" the officer looked behind him. Steve quickly stepped of the gas and blew passed the checkpoint. "HEY!" the officer then got on his radio. "We have ecapese here, CODE RED, CODE RED!"

"Don't worry, I will take care of it!" said a familiar voice. "I knew this was going to happen."

Steve drove fast around the curves of the mountains towering above CWCville. Mark and Nick look behind to see if the police where following them. "I think we lost him."

"Wow, they barely put up any fights there dude." Steve smiled. Everyone laughed. "We must be awesome."

"You know... that felt a little too easy, are you sure we can relax?" Nick asked.

That was when Eve felt something that was getting closer to them. She gasped and felt her heart pounding.

"Are you ok Eve? You seem like your having a heart attack?" Mark asked.

Eve looked behind her from the front seat and notices a spark in the window. "Look Out!" She quickly grabbed the wheel forcing Steven to swerve to the left almost losing control. Right next to them was a loud explosion of electric shock.

"Wow, that was close!" Steven gasped.

"Give me the wheel!" Eve demanded.

Steven relinquished control and Eve started to swerve predicting their every move. After 10 explosions, the two passengers in the back notice a purple figure. "ITS MAGI-CHAN!"

"Oh no!" Eve mentioned. "Steven, take the wheel! I will take care of Maji-Chan!"

"But you don't have the power to take him on!" Steven mentioned.

"Your going to have to trust me!" Eve looked into Steven eyes and it seemed that she was serious. "Please, let me do this, I know I can take him on!"

Steven signed. "Fine, be careful and don't die!"

Eve then teleported outside of the car standing on top of it. "It looks like it finally happened!"

Magi-Chan then jumped on top of the care and Eve then grabbed a device out of her pocket and turned it on. Magi-chan quickly sensed it and jumped to the side avoiding the slice of it.

Eve was suddenly wearing a white cape with futuristic clothing and holding a lightsaber from Star Wars.

"Oh, I see what just happened." Magi laughed. "You have finally combined with your own OC."

"I am the knight of the night, I'm the daydreams of your nightmares, I am the sun, I am the moon with the stars above. I am the shield, and I am the tip of the lightsaber, I am the one and only Princess Zaira Eve of the planet Sextantis."

"Ok what FanFiction are you from?" Magi asked

"I'm just Eve but in my Jedi fan Character, I'm from no FanFiction, unless we are in one right now."

"Even with that, you still can't defeat me!" Magi said. He then proceeded to charge a Psychic Wave but when it was shot at Eve, Eve used to force and her mind power to counter attack.

"I have the power of the force and psychic abilities that you can not counteract." Eve stated.

Magi ended up cringing a little with that revolation. No character could be more powerful than him... right? "We will see about that?" Both of them charged at each other and just like that. It seemed that the top of the car got bigger to account of the battle field or they got smaller. Anyway, Magi-chan got first move because he was faster. He performed a volt tackle. Eve dodged by jumping into the air and then countered attack using her lightsaber to stab Magi. Magi couldn't see that because both of there Psychic waves clashed and interfered with each other making it harder to read what the user was going to do next. This effectively weakened Magi-Chan putting it to Eve's level.

Eve the performed a slash attack with multiple slashes directly hitting Magi-Chan head on. Blowing him back to the edge of the car. He then got on his feet in then did a Psychwave. The beam was then wrapped by Eve and thrown back at Magi which Magi then jumped over it. But right as he was in the air. Eve grabbed him with the force and slammed him to the hood of the car.

Magi got up and then attempted to do a thunder attack which hit the hood but Eve was able with the force to create a field that allowed the electricity to go around her. Eve then performed another slash attack this time charging herself into Magi. Magi one again was blown back to the edge of the car.

"Damn! She is way to powerful than I thought. I need to find Chris!" Magi then stood up and jumped off of the car. "You win this time but don't you get too comfortable, I will be back!"

Eve then posed "Yes!"

VICTORY!

EVE GAINED 4000 EXP

She then teleported herself back in the car. "Hey guys, what did I miss?" Everyone was silent and dumbstruck. Eve then gave a concerning look. "What?"

"When did you know how to do that?" Mark asked.

"The Princess thing you mean?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well, I used to love star wars and I created my own persona to be apart of the action myself. I wrote little small adventures book of star wars in my room. I never talked about until now but all I did out there was take advantage of the Dimensional Merge Rules, that's it!"

"Then why are we chasing after Mary Eve?" Mark pointed out. "You have the power to take down Chris."

"Not alone!" Eve responded. "It's going to take not just me but everyone we can get to help us."

"I think you can take them down. You took down Magi with no problem." Nick said.

"But I'm still getting used to this new power." Eve mentioned. "Plus if we go back, we will be captured."

"Good point." Mark mentioned.

"What I am interested in is how you came up with this jedi character." Steven said in curiosity.

Eve then explained the origin of her OC in which the writer was too lazy not to write that because there is really no bearing on the plot for telling this story but makes since as a spin off. The crew was continuing to climb into the mountains away from CWCville not knowing how far to go. Meanwhile, on the other side of the country, SNT, Courtney and I have pulled over for the night to hopefully find the next chaos emerald. It seems that were where a lot more adventures awaiting the two groups.

Magi Chan makes it to City hall. Magi is breathing heavily weakened by the battle with Eve.

"Hey Alison!" Magi mentioned.

Alison looks like she dozed off. "Uuh.. OH! Chris no I will not rub your cu... Oh... Magi. Whats up?" She said boringly clearly uninterested.

"Are you taking steps on the water supply to fix autism?" Magi asked.

"Um... yeah, whatever." she responded.

"I think your lying to me." Magi mentioned.

"Don't worry, it will be down, just don't worry about it!" Alison responded and signed and then said under her breath "Why would I quit acting for this."

Magi knew exactly what she was thinking but didn't have time to confront her about it. "Ok, good luck with that." Magi kept walking by.

Chris was already sleeping on the ground of the office. She was in her underwear or... panties, I don't know you figure it out. Christine just performed for his exclusive TV show "Random Access Humor with Christine Weston Chandler"

"Yes.. Yes... YES! RUB ME THERE ALISON!" she yelled in her sleep.

"Um... Father?" Magi asked.

Chris slightly opened her eyes. "Oh, honey! Whats up Magi-Chan."

"I need your help. I need more power." Magi explained.

"Your already pretty powerful yourself, why do you ask?" Christine asked.

"I was almost defeated by a more powerful OC." Magi mentioned. "And their plotting against you. I since that if we don't get a handle on the situation, We could be defeated. I am feeling that SNT is after us again and could defeat us unless we can become more powerful. You are the only person who can do that. This will be for the future of CWCville and the Dimensional Merge."

Chris couldn't comprehend that well on what Magi was talking about and just agreed to it. Chris got on his feet and went to a vault in the office. He unlocked it and inside of it was the original Sonichu comics and the "Official Sonichu Character list." Chris took a pencil and held it weirdly and wrote on Magi's side of the paper.

" _Magi-Chan has the strongest Psychic Powers in the Universe, He has the power to project himself in dreams and control dreams, he has the power to teleport anyone from anywhere no matter where they are. Magi can see so far in the future, he sees many realities and outcomes of the future."_

Chris then stopped writing. "There." That was when Chris realised that some of the things he wrote on there, he doesn't remember writing but it still made Magi more powerful so he didn't care, Magi did want to be more powerful. "Good Luck Magi, do your best honey. I am your wife after all."

"I will father." Magi exclaimed and smiled. "Now we can do things... the zappin' Magi-chan way."


	9. Chapter 8: San Andreas Zone

The next morning, Courtney, SNT and I continue making our way to California. We just crossed into Nevada and passed Las Vegas, and just like that, we were on one of the loneliest roads in America. There was nothing but mountains and desert that stood between us and a lonely 2 lane road.

To be honest, I ended up waking up at 3 in the morning and I couldn't fall back to sleep. I fell asleep next to Courtney who was a few feet away from me I guess from looking at the stars with me. I had too much on my mind to be honest, the fact was that Chris-chan was getting more control as the days went on and I couldn't put my finger on who it was who was writing this fan fiction.

I wanted to get to California as soon as possible, like the scene in The Wizard I then said in that kids voice "California."

I picked up Courtney with my hands and lifted her into the car's front seat. Then I picked up SNT and put her in the back seat. Then I packed up the tent and put it in the trunk. I got out of there by 4:30 am.

A few hours later, Courtney woke up first as the sun was finally rising over the desert floor. She notices, we are moving again. Then she notices that I'm driving. "When did we leave?"

"A few hours ago." I answered.

She then notices SNT in the back seat "Did you pick me up and put us both in the car?"

"Yeah, I did, I couldn't sleep anyway so I thought we should keep moving." I admitted.

She started to blush. "You didn't do anything... to me right?"

I then look at her like she was crazy. "You know I am not that kind of person Courtney. All I did was put y'all in the car and packed up and drove."

Courtney signed. "Fine, but next time, please wake me up instead."

"Ok I will keep that in mind next time I pick up women." I said as a joke. I smiled and looked at Courtney. That was when she smacked me. "Ouch!"

"Just drive!" she yelled.

The loud sound of that smack and my reaction woke SNT up. "What happened?"

"NOTHING!" Courtney and I said.

We continued our drive through Nevada and crossed yet another mountain range. At the top of it, We cross into California but still had a long way to go.

"Are you sure not going to Interstate 80 was a good idea?" Courtney asked while holding a map.

"Thats the long way." I mention. "80 kind of starts going more south after passing Reno. Plus we already pointing toward San Jose."

"What highway is this and where are we right now?" Courtney asked.

"Yosemite National Park, Highway 120." I answer.

Courtney then looked at the map to figure out where we are. "Oh, I see."

Later in the trip. SNT and Courtney are talking about her origins. And reading that old comic book Courtney wrote on SNT.

"I don't know why I don't remember anything before meeting Sonic, I just somehow flew out of Eggman's base." SNT asked.

"Yes," Courtney responded.

"I think you need to redo my origin story." SNT said.

"Really?" Courtney asked.

"I agree." I mentioned. "I understand you where a kid but a reboot is needed."

"Didn't you write a reboot into SNT's story?" Courtney asked me.

"Yeah but I didn't finish it. You are just as much of a fanfiction writer as I am and you created SNT. So why don't you do it?" I mention.

"I don't think I would be rewriting that anytime soon." she responded.

"Why not?" SNT asked.

"Well... um..."

"Oh my gosh!" I interrupted.

Ahead of us was a giant cliff reaching as far as the eye can see. It literally split the town in half. Just when we are 30 miles away from San Francisco, this cliff stood in our way. At the same time, it was like it was flouting as well. I stopped the car and all of us got out to look at it. There was smoke and the smell of sulfur in the air.

Both of us felt the ground shaking beneath our feet. Every Once in a while, there where giant jolts in the movement of the earth almost knocking us off of our feet.

"What happened here?" SNT asked.

I think to myself. "Oh... we are in the San Andreas Fault Zone."

"Why do you know all of this stuff?" Courtney asked.

"I took a geology class in college, I know." I answer. "But what I don't understand is why there is volcanic ash coming out of those fissures."

SNT then looked at the top cliff. "We need to get up there. The Chaos Emeralds is past here, I know it."

Suddenly the ground started shaking violently. "Hold on!" I yelled. The cliff then shifted below us in the massive Quake. Suddenly the land was below us and we saw the lava lakes that surrounded the metro area of San Jose.

"We can't just sit here and not get the Chaos Emerald. We got to go to the middle of this and find it. But how?" SNT asked.

"How about I help you with that!" said a mysterious voice. All of us look behind us to find the familiar yellow Pikachu mixed Sonic Atrocity right behind us.

SNT got in her fighting position "Sonichu!"

"Really, Bubbles was right behind us to you know when we were in Houston. Couldn't you come up with anything original?" I asked. "Describes Chris so much in his writing style."

"Hey don't criticise my wonderful wife/mother or father like that." Sonichu responded.

"Wait... Wife!" Courtney realised "mother and wife" don't belong in the same sentence.

"Don't question it Courtney!" I said.

"Magi sent me personally to stop you all from continuing this far." Sonichu mentioned. "This will be your final resting place as you will be sleeping under the magma burning in hell." He then ground pounded and this caused the ground to shake cracks in the earth appeared around us. Suddenly we are realised from the continent and found ourselves falling to the crack below.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH..." All of us yelled to the bottom.

Out of the ground next to Sonichu was a smaller Rosechu. "Good job Sandy, you did well."

"Thanks Sonichu." Sandy responded. "But I'm going to make sure they don't make it. I have a feeling that they will survive. I will make sure that I will have a nice warm blood bath tonight before I go to sleep."

"What was that?" Sonichu asked.

"Nothing!"

SAN ANDREAS ZONE ACT 1

All of us had our eyes closed as we were falling into the fissure. Courtney was the first one to open her eyes to find that where were about to land in boiling lava. She quickly transformed into a magical girl and right before we hit the lava. She formed a shield around us and we bounced off of the Lava and then onto a nearby rock where we land safely.

I then look at Courtney. "Quick thinking Courtney. Good job."

She smiled. "I'm still trying to figure out my powers here."

SNT got up on her feet and looked around and saw the rimenates of a city now surrounded by lava. Right in front of us was a road that went all over the area. We also looked above us and saw that Sonichu was now jumping down here.

"Guys, we need to spread out!" I said as I got my hand gun out my pocket. "We need to get out of Sonichu's sights."

Everyone nodded. SNT continued on the road as Courtney stayed. "What about you, you are the only one without any powers."

"I will be fine." I responded. "Just go!"

"Ok, but before I do." She touches my handgun and put power into it. Just like that, it transformed.

"Thanks!" I said. Courtney jumped off in another direction.

I then aim my gun just below Sonichu "I'm about to bring Texas Values to California,". Then I said. "Yodelayheehoo!" Then I shoot.

Right behind Sonichu, the rocks collapse on top of him. "AHH. He then crashed on the platform I was on and then I run off to hide.

"That damn 3rd person." He said to himself uncovering himself from the rocks. He then looked around. "I will go after SNT!" and went on the same path SNT took. Suddenly left alone, I then try and make my way slowly throughout the area knowing that I didn't have powers to do all of things Courtney or SNT had. Possibly because I never really merged with my OC's yet or all of my OCs are different personas and probably exist somewhere else.

"Damn, when will I merge with my OC?" I asked myself.

"Right now!" said another voice. I look behind me and there was a man with an eyepatch, a torn up black cape and a sword who looked exactly like me.

"Finally!" I said in joy.

"I have been looking for you to unlock your own power, the power to close life and the power to choose death." my doppelganger said.

"Yeah yeah, yes I will sign your contract just let me have my powers." I think shake his hand and I absorb his powers just to rush it along.

"Awesome!" I yelled. Then I proceeded quickly after my colleagues.

Meanwhile, SNT was in the middle of traveling through this zone which was filled with many lava rivers which she could use platforming to ride on. But she was also running on fallen buildings up them. Every once in a while there would also be an earthquake which would try and throw SNT off of her feet.

For some reason, there were also dinosaurs that were alive within the zone. And they were used as enemies in her way. One of them would use their heads to trip her. Another one would would spit food at her and then try to eat her.

There were also some special platforms which SNT could ground pound on and they would launch her to higher platforms.

And to add that new quicktime event, a T-Rex started chasing SNT in which she would boost away from. She heard the monster roar after her destroying rocks as the chase goes on. Soon enough, she reaches a narrow bridge which she was able to cross but was not stable enough to hold the dinosaur so he fell through it. Suddenly, SNT found herself alone on a platform with nowhere to go and the lava was rising.

"I hope I find a way out of here soon." SNT mentioned. "I still haven't found the chaos emerald."

All of a sudden there was an earthquake and a hole appeared out of the ground. Jumping out of the ground was yet another Rosechu. She was a little smaller than the other Rosechus and she she looked a little younger. She was orange and had a brown brawl with a drill for a hand.

"Who are you?" SNT asked.

"Sandy.. Sandy Rosechu?" she responded. "Where are your friends?"

"Busy, they went their own ways." SNT mentioned.

"So I have to deal with you?" Sandy asked.

"Yeah, practically everyone does and I'm not afraid to take you on." SNT smiled.

"Sonichu has talked a lot about you, you truly are against him."

"Well... not really, It more of doing what is right for the future."

"Do you think the way to stop this is to stop daddy from finishing the dimensional merge?" Sandy asked.

"Well... no."

"Then why do you want to stop the merge?"

"Because this world is not stable! We need to restore balance by reversing the merge. If we don't, we don't the world as we know it maybe destroyed." SNT pointed out. "I don't need the merge and to meet my creator, I was happy where I was in the world my creator created. I didn't need to come here. I want to go home where I can love... Sonic ."

"Here is what I will do." Sandy begin to smile creepily. "I will defeat you, then I will drill through your heart! Then I will drink your blood and use it on my sandwich, then I will eat your leg off after ripping your..."

"WOW, WOW, WOW STOP!" SNT put her hands out. "Where are you getting these ideas?"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Sandy started to laugh and the fight began. Sandy started with a boost attack with the drill out front. SNT avoided that knowing thinking.

"Sandy is more satanic than the writer." SNT thought of herself. She quickly attacks Sandy but Sandy tried to point her drill at SNT's head. SNT stopped her by putting her in a headlock. "Looks like someone need a time out!" she said as she then smacked Sandy into the ground. SNT held Sandy like they were in a mental facility.

"AAH." Sandy yelled as she was throwing a tantrum. She then dug into the ground and SNT held on soon enough they find their way to the bottom and Sandy ended up falling into the Lava but SNT held on to the top of the cliff and then climbed back to the top of the hole. "Getting hot down there?" she yelled. She then popped out of the hole with her tail on fire. "Oh you! I will really enjoying popping your eyeballs right now!"

She then drills toward SNT again. But this time SNT grabbed her hand and then slammed her onto the ground. Now covered in sand due to the drilling of the holes earlier.

"Sand is not so soft is it huh Sandy?" SNT sassally said.

"That is it." Sandy jumped onto her feet and then said. "I will use my ultimate attack! MAGNITUDE!"

Suddenly Sandy starts banging into the ground to start an earthquake.

 _Sandy used Magnitude, Magnitude 10_

But it missed because SNT can fly!

"Oh... woops..." Sandy said to herself.

"You know you could have used an electric attack?" SNT mentioned.

"Oh yeah! Prepare for your body to be snapped in half!" She then performed and electro ball attack.

SNT just dodged it and then headlocked her again, but this time it was harder. "When will the kids ever learn!" she said.

Sandy was about to lose herself she was already bleeding with a busted lip which she then rubbed off. SNT then just stood there. "Almost done?"

"No, I will not lose. This fight is just talking longer than I expected. But by the end of this. I will be eating someone's brain! AARG!" she dashed.

SNT prepared to dodge and attack but that was when I entered the picture and sliced Sandy in half. The two remnants of Sandy's body landed next to SNT and the blood of both of the pieces where raining on SNT. "Oh my gosh!" she said in reaction to my new form. "You killed her!"

"Yeah... hehe..." I admitted. "Sandy shouldn't be alive in the first place."

"Who would say that?" SNT asked in horror.

"Evan George would say that." I mentioned. "It's something you wouldn't understand SNT."

"Courtney and I told you specifically not to kill anyone!" SNT said. "Please follow that. What are you anyway?"

"A necromancer." I responded.

"Oh gosh!" SNT then facepalmed knowing that dealing with me would be harder than she thought.

SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 1

RANK S: SLICED

SAN ANDREAS ZONE ACT 2

This time, I was able to keep up with SNT as we going through the zone. I used the area around us to determine that we were in San Jose. SNT just following her senses to the Chaos Emerald. I had a good feeling of where it was. It must have been in San Francisco proper. So we start to head north west across the now volcanic bay.

Eventually, we make it to the actual San Andreas Fault and we stay parallel to it. This part of the Zone added hot springs and there was a lot more fog around making it harder to see ahead. There were also gizers that we used to propel ourselves to higher platforms and also soft rock which would slow us down.

SNT was a little faster than me but that was ok because she would be slowed down by more dinosaurs.

"Why are there dinosaurs?" SNT asked.

"Hmm.. have you ever seen Journey to the Center of the Earth?" I asked.

"No." SNT asked.

"Of course not." I responded.

Eventually, we make it to Downtown San Francisco and we find Courtney at the triangular building or the Transamerica Pyramid witch was leaning into the fault the more time passed. Courtney was climbing the building going after the Chaos Emerald on top of it.

"THERE IT IS!" SNT yelled.

"Looks like Courtney found it first." I said. SNT and I then look at each other and then start to go after Courtney to make sure we get back together.

Courtney makes it to the top of the building and sees the bright light of the Chaos Emerald in front of her. "That was surprisingly easy."

She attempts to grab it but suddenly, there was a yellow streak of light that pushed Courtney off of the building and made the Chaos Emerald disappear. Courtney fell off of the building tumbling into the rocks below.

"I got her!" I yelled. But before I had the chance to do that, she saved herself by using in one of her powers to propel herself to a nearby platform. "Right, she doesn't need me."

All of us look up at the top of the building to see Sonichu with the Chaos Emerald in his hands. "Looking for this?" Sonichu then started to run off of the building. SNT then ran after Sonichu.

Both of them were racing through the cracking segments of the city streets including crossing lava rivers and hot rivers. It looked like the city was about to be lost to the ocean and one large earthquake could trigger that. That earthquake would be triggered any second. Which was why SNT wanted the Chaos Emerald before Sonichu disappeared with it.

SNT made lefts and rights to chase after Sonichu. This time SNT was ready for him to turn super as she knew what powered that this time around. This time, she has a strategy/hunch and she hoped it worked.

Soon enough. She makes it to a red bridge spanning the entrance to the bay. Around them was the boiling waters of the bay from the lava right under it. Sonichu was standing right in front of her.

"I wasn't able to get rid of you last time but I will now!" he said. He then got his mega stone ready but that was when SNT started to blush and she crossed her legs putting one behind the other. Also fidgeting with her fingers.

"Listen Sonichu, before we fight... I know you hate me and I have fought you multiple times but... I want to make up with you." she said. SNT was making herself look as cute as possible to appeal to Sonichu.

"Hmm... I'm listening." Sonichu responded. He started to examine SNT's cuteness a little.

"I have been in love with Sonic for so long. And the more I look at you, you kind of look a lot like him. Your cute, you know?" SNT then got next to him and started to put her hand on his leg.

Sonichu was getting hotter from that. SNT continued. "Your married to Rosechu right?"

"I'm married to my zappen wives, Christine and Rosechu right now." Sonichu admitted.

That comment blew SNT's mind for a second as now Sonichu was practicing polygamy, but just justified what she was about to do. "What do you think of me for having a... 3rd wife?"

"Are you sure about that?" Sonichu asked. "Rosechu is already ok with me being married to two people but I don't know about you."

That was when SNT got really close to Sonichu. "Are you sure? I will show you everything right now and I will give you whatever you want!" SNT said. "You can be my horse and I will ride you right now!" SNT then looked at Sonichu's eyes intensely and they were locked into each other.

That was enough to convince him "YES!" Sonichu then started to bend down to prepare. Once he did he then laid down on the bridge with the Chaos Emerald in his hand. "I will give you all of me right now, go ahead SNT and do your worst!"

SNT then smiled knowing that she won. Then she touched the top of her skirt like she was about to pull it down. "I will do my worst all right!" That was when SNT let go of her skirt then stomped on Sonichu between the legs.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH." Sonichu screamed like a girl as he felt like he became one for a second. There was a ton of pain down there. He let go of the Chaos Emerald and SNT picked it up. Sonichu held between his legs literally crying. "But why!"

"You said do your worst." SNT mentioned. "I was just following directions." SNT then punched Sonichu and grabbed him and threw him into the distance.

SNT looked at the Chaos Emerald in her hands. "Yep, that's the emerald alright."

Courtney and I where watching the fight from the south right at the edge of the bridge. "It looked like SNT used her cuteness to her advantage." Courtney mentioned.

"Ya think?" I responded. I was understandably cringing a little after watching that.

All of a sudden, the earth started to shake very violently like it was more like a super duty truck going off roading in rough terrain but you feel every large bump because you have terrible suspension.

Just like that we saw the bay starting to tip as one side was shifting into the sea causing one side of the Golden Gate Bridge to separate from the other. The connections suddenly seaver causing SNT to hold on to one of the wires and dropping the Chaos Emerald into the hot bay below.

"SNT!" both Courtney and I yelled. Both us then jump to action using our powers to make a rope from the wires of the bridge. SNT looked down at the bay and then look at us lowing the wire to her to pull her up.

"I will be back guys!" SNT yelled back. Then she let go of the wire she was on and dived right into the boiling bay.

"SNT NO!" Courtney yelled then she tried to jump in after her but I stop her.

SNT now alone submersed within the hot waters of the bay saw the Chaos Emerald still falling below. She used her tails to propel herself faster to it but also feeling the pressure of the waters below the deeper she got. If she didn't hurry, the Chaos Emerald would be lost forever within the lava lake below the waters. It was also a little hard to see as there was also a ton of volcanic ash floating around.

SNT reached for the Chaos Emerald and was able to snatch it before touching the lava. Then she quickly started working her way back to the top of the bay. It felt like she was being boiled the more she stayed down here like she was about to be cooked. But it was also very soothing like that bath Courtney and SNT took earlier in El Paso.

SNT's head pops out of the water with the Chaos Emerald back in her hand. She grabs the wire we made to pull her up and Courtney and I work together to bring her back to high ground.

SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 2

RANK S: SMOKEY

SNT was on land now trying to catch her breath. Courtney looked a little crossed. "I can't believe you dived into that water SNT."

"I got the Chaos Emerald after dropping it. Plus we are the main characters so I knew we would survive." SNT responded.

"Um... I don't know that if we are the main characters or not SNT." I responded. "I still wouldn't be putting my life on the line."

"Then what could we do if we lost that Chaos Emerald in the Lava then, that means we lose against Chris-chan!" She responded.

Courtney and I look at each other. "She does make a valid point." Courtney admitted.

I nodded. "I guess that is ok then, just be careful."

SNT nodded. "I will!"

All of us then make our way back to the car as the sun was finally going down and we had to quickly make our way back as the Bay Area was sinking into the ocean to become the new Atlantis.

We all watched as the last of the bay area faded into the sea as the sun set over the horizon . The place where we parked became a coastline and we decided to camp there for the night as it was too dark to move anywhere and the earthquakes seemed to calm down.

I set up a campfire and SNT set up the tents. Courtney then cooked for both SNT and I as I still had food in the back of the Prius.

Courtney made sausages that she roasted over the fire.

All of us where talking a little. "Haha, so The Room is really that funny of a movie?" SNT said.

"Yeah, it's hilarious." I responded. I then pretend to be Tommy Wiseau. "I didn't touch her!... Oh hi Mark!"

All of us laugh. "So, where are we heading to next?" Courtney asked.

"I think we will head to Colorado next and pick up the Chaos Emerald there." I mention. "Unless SNT senses another emerald on the West Coast.

SNT thought to herself trying to sense the next emerald. "Nope, to the east we shall go."

"Alright!" Courtney smiled. "We are making good progress. We have two emeralds and there are 5 more out there somewhere."

"We just need to keep going and we will be able to take down Chris." SNT said excitingly.

All of us look at the stars above before falling asleep. SNT then thought to herself. "Hey!" She tugged on me.

"Yeah?"

"What do you think happened to Sonichu after I stomped on him?" SNT asked.

"I think he was teleported back to CWCville to get an operation between his legs." I answered. "I think you may have stomped on him too hard."

"Really?"

"Yeah, just don't do that to me ok?" I said cringing on the inside.

"I will, Goodnight!" she said as she yawned.

"Goodnight SNT!" I also yawned.

At that point all 3 of us fell asleep together under the stars preparing for another long day tomorrow.


	10. Chapter 9: Return of the Witch

My friends continued to drive in the middle of the night to the unknown mountains surrounding CWCville. They suffered a close call with Magi-Chan in which Eve was able to fight off on her own. Everyone was still mind blown that she could do that. Maybe they should have made OCs when they were younger huh?

Steve was driving but knew nothing about Virginia. He grew up in the midwest and was used to the gridded streets of the countryside and the city and it seemed that over here in Virginia, they didn't follow those rules. He couldn't tell if he was going north, south, east or west. All they could do was stick to the road they were on. All that was behind them was the lights of the city below.

Everyone else fell asleep in the back of the car and Eve and Steve were the only two awake. "How far should we go Princess?" Steve asked.

"Please don't call me that." Eve responded. "Just call me Eve."

"Well excuse me princess!" Steve responded. "Don't be so rude to me your highness dude."

"I'm serious." Eve was getting annoyed.

"Fine, your highness!" Steve laughed. It was at that point where Eve pulled on Steve's beard. "OUCH!"

"Shut up!" Eve demanded.

Both of them looked at the road since it was really dark ahead. Eventually, Steve finds a paved road but heads away from the city. A few minutes later, Steve saw some signs for Elkton, VA.

"Do you think Mary is here?" Steve asked.

"Possibly." Steve responded. "Wouldn't that be knarly."

Both of them notice, on the side of the road was a bunch of tents in this town. It was all quiet, maybe too quiet.

"Why are all of these tents here?" Eve asked.

Steve looked around and turned the car into the town. "I have no idea man."

"Hmm, Keep your guard." Eve said.

"Why don't you just use your psychic abilities to just know what happens next Princess?" Steve asked.

"Umm..." Eve responded. That was when a sudden boom caught them both off guard. "What was that?"

Suddenly, a lightning strike takes out the electricity in the car. "CRACK!" The car then breaks down and Steve then pulls over. "There is someone after us?"

"Someone?" Eve wondered.

"A Sonichu Eve, use your "Psychic" abilities please!" Steve yelled.

"Whats... going on?" Mark asked in the back seat while yawning.

Steve and Eve looked around the area but didn't answer Mark's question. "Shh!"

Right in front of them landed another Sonichu but it was too dark to see his or her features.

"Ok, I want to see you all come out of that car with your hands up?" said a female voice.

Mark shakes Nick awake, "come on Nice wake up" but he didn't, he was too hard of a sleeper.

Eve opened the door and stepped out with her lightsaber about to activate just in case. Then tried to look to identify the creature. Eve could make out that it was a Rosechu with bows and arrows shaped as lightning bolts. Eve started to get a blank picture of her in her head and had a guess of who it was.

"It is either you are for us or you are against us." she said holding a bow in her hands right at Eve. "Why are you here?"

"We were looking for Mary Walsh." Eve responded. "Do you know where she is?"

"Who wants to know?"

"We came from CWCville to look for her."

"So are you undercover cops or something working for Christian or something? If you are, you are not welcome here."

"No, we just wanted her help with something."

"How can I know I can trust you?"

"Umm..." Eve signed. Whoever this was was obviously against Christine as a little anger did some from her voice when she spoke of CWCville's name. So Eve opened up. "I don't know if you can trust us but it you would just listen to our story. My friend is currently on an adventure with another girl to find a way to save the world and get back to our everyday lives. My other friends are here with me to help him form a resistance in case he comes back empty handed. If you want to stop Chris from running the world we live in, I am all in with my friends."

The Rosechu then put down her bow and walked towards Eve. "I can feel your heart, I think I can believe you."

Eve then saw her clearly. "Saramah!"

She was wearing a blue vest and there was a pink bow on her head. But the fact that she was yellow just like Sonichu was made her stand out.

She then peaks into the car. "I'm sorry for attacking you all. I was just protecting this place. It is my turn after all."

Steve then got out of the car helping Mark wake Nick up. So they both had to carry him out. "Oh no trouble."

Eve then looked at Sarah. "What do you mean "Protect"?"

"Here, let me get you inside, its cold, you can sleep inside of the building we put our headquarters in and I will tell you what happened." Sarah responded. She then proceeded to guide everyone into the building in front of them in the middle of the town. There was fire in the fireplace to keep everything warm and the slight scent of cookies in the air. She then got a sleeping bag for Nick who was still asleep through all of this and they all put him in it and placed him next to the fireplace.

"Are you sure he is not in a coma?" Sarah asked.

"I don't know what would cause it." Mark mentioned.

"That's fine, come on sit down with me." She then relaxed her power and turned back into a human. Then she signed.

"Is there something wrong?" Steve asked.

"Yeah... its this world and this power." she mentioned.

"I get ya!" Eve responded.

"Not just that but... there is something more on my mind." Sarah mentioned. "I never thought to myself I was a character to really anyone. You see, Chris and I go way back to our childhoods. But I didn't really call Chris necessarily a friend, just a neighbor I would play with."

"There is nothing wrong with that." Mark responded.

"Yeah, there isn't. I didn't think Chris would lose himself this far to the point where we get to where we are now. I never thought that me, Sara Nicole Spicer that I would end up a part of Chris little delusions. We were just kids after all."

Sarah took a deep breath. "But before I got married to the greatest man in my life, I heard that Chris was writing these comics and I didn't read them. I also heard that Chris was losing his mind so I chose not to invite him to the wedding. After I got married and I saw him one last time then moved to another part of Virginia with my Husband. I wasn't that far from Ruckersville so it was really easy to go home. I ended up starting a family but I still updated myself on what was happening at home every once in awhile. But eventually, I forgot about him to worry about my kids."

She then started to tear up. "Then, a few days ago, I was taking my kids to school when I was engulfed by this whitelight and I found myself in Chris' Imagination with powers and everything. My kid was just next to me as well and yet I lost him. I don't know where my family is! There gone! I am guessing they are back in CWCville and I want to look for them and return to my peaceful life as a mother."

Eve tried to comfort her. "I see, well thanks for telling us what was on your mind."

"That's not all." She responded. "I didn't really read Chris' comic until recently when we all got called to this world. I was also standing in that large crowd like you all were looking for my child with purple Lightning Bracelets that I couldn't get off of my arm. That was when I started to wonder the city and I was found by something I have never seen before."

" _Oh, its Sarah!"_

" _Have you seen a little child, about this tall and looks kind of like me? He is my... wait... who are you and how do you know my name?"_

" _Oh, Father mentioned you a lot from when y'all where kids."_

" _Father... What? You mean Chris?"_

" _Yes, yall where married in a past life as co rulers of the Cherokee clan."_

" _What? What are you talking about?" Sarah asked._

" _Do me a favor, cross you arms and say. "Graceful lightning"."_

" _Um.. ok... Graceful Lightning!"_

 _*Zapping sounds*_

" _Yep, thats the real Sarah alright!"_

" _Oh my gosh... WHAT HAPPENED TO ME? WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?"_

" _It's an honor to meet you, my name is Rosechu."_

" _Stay back!"_

"At that point, I ran away, I didn't want to be seen like this in public

In Chris' comic, I am portrayed as the Lady of Peace. But yet, since I have been here, Chris has killed many people with the Sonichu's at his disposal to do his bidding. Wesley is not a bad man as he is a very talented magician in fact he was there to put on a show for my kids birthday party even when we went our own separate ways. Maybe the person I was truly supposed to keep in check this whole entire time wasn't "We-Li Sonichu" but is was really Chris the whole entire time?"

Everyone nodded in agreement. "Its weird how Chris could contradict himself today when he said he wouldn't do those things 10 years ago." Steve pointed out.

"Chris must have really looked up to Sarah as one of the only people he would hang out with." Mark mentioned. "I know the feeling, the friend I grew up with right now is looking for a way back to reality and left CWCville a few days ago. I have known him for 6 years at least and he is really an inspiration for me as I am for him. We both didn't put each other down but supported each other when we needed it."

"Oh... my relationship with Chris wasn't 50-50." Sarah pointed out.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked.

"Chris is extremely gullible and I took advantage of that to have some fun with that. Overall, I didn't hang with him that much. He to me was just a person I knew who I lived next too." Sarah mentioned.

"So you didn't hang with Chris that much?" Mark asked.

"Yes, but not that much, he didn't interest me as a friend you know."

Sarah then looks at her bracelets. "When I look at Chris now, he just creeps me out, after I accepted it was like I getting memories from another life. Well 2 to be honest. That was when I learned about the comics that included me. After going through my fake memories, I concluded that Chris is really creepy."

"Ya think?" Eve said ironically.

Sarah laughed. "I ran from CWCville for this reason. Not long after I found someone that had a similar problem right here in this town."

"Is it Mary?" Steve asked.

"You got it,"

"Where is she?"

"Oh, she is in the top floor making cookies."

Everyone was wondering where the smell of cookies was coming from. Then they suddenly hear. "Hey Sarah, I hear guest, do they want some cookies?"

"Wow that is not the voice I expected out of her based on Chris' comics." Eve noticed that she had a very normal feminine voice for her age.

"Because I swear, she is one of the nicest people you will ever meet in your life." Sarah mentioned.

Suddenly, the sounds of creaking stairs tell us all that someone was coming down.

"Hello everyone." she said, she was in a purple dress and had short blonde hair. She also had red horns and a red tail. "I am aware of how Chris portrays me in the comic to be honest. The students keep me updated on it. But I sweat, I am nothing like what the Internet tells me what I am."

All of the men in the room kept staring at her except Nick who was still asleep. Eve smacked both Mark and Steve in the face to make them stop. "Ouch."

"I'm sorry for my friends behavior, I will keep them in check for you." Eve then pulled both of their ears.

"I kind of love and hate this form honestly." she responded. "It does make me feel younger. But on the other hand, it was designed by Chris."

"How did you end up here?" Eve asked.

"Well..." Mary put the pan of cookies down on the floor next to the fireplace then sat next to Sarah. "I am still the dean of Students at PVCC after all of these years and I never really talked about students that when there because it's against the law."

"Is this why you don't talk when people ask you about him?" Eve asked.

"That's correct." She responded. "I need to protect the privacy of our students no matter if they do something wrong or not and that is true for any college or university across this country."

Mary then looked at the fire. "I do admit it is hard to stay quiet in the meantime while your name get associated with an image that one of your students set for you. And that image will follow you until my life ends. It's truly sad, I have had to take a step back from work sometimes to ask about why I wanted this job in the first place."

"Now, because we are in this situation where Chris is in control, I think I can now break my silence. It's time for me to open the floodgates and let it all out of me on what I have been holding back on the inside."

Mary took a deep breath and began her story. "Most of the students at the college I never see as they are more focused on getting a degree. That number I believe is over 90%. I get to know students if they are apart of Student Government in which I am the adviser of, if there is a dispute I meet these students, or if there is an incident that I need to investigate. Overall I don't know most students that go through the college."

"In Christian's case though, I never heard of him until students began spreading roomers many years ago of a student holding up a sign and saying that he wanted a girlfriend. Now to get my job, you need to have a degree in psychology because you need to understand the relationships and human mind processes so you can solve complicated issues. When I heard that this was happening and I saw the signs posted around the school, I knew it was an issue."

"All humans try to find interactions and I completely understand why many students try and find love at college. But going around with the signs saying your demands for a girl is a sign that you could be soliciting for sex. I had the feeling that it probably wasn't his intentions because in the note it does say that he is shy but all I wanted him to do was just understand what he was doing. Most students I talk to, I explain what they did wrong and I make them understand what they did was wrong. Then they don't do it again and that is that. But Chris was different. I called him to my office when I saw him sitting on campus with this sign and I explain to him why it's wrong. He didn't take it well lets just say that. The more I talked to him though, he showed signs of autism of course but also showed signs that his parents didn't teach him a lot of things about life. If Psychology taught me something it was when you say yes to everything someone ask you to do and you do it for them, for children, it doesn't teach them that life doesn't give you everything and they come to have life spoonfed to them. That's not good as kids need to learn that or they can't function in today's world. I saw that nobody has really ever said no to him and just let him do what he wanted to do. I wanted him to learn that before he left college so I told him no, that he can't put up these signs to attract a mate because I knew it was wrong."

"In the week after that first meeting, he didn't listen to me as he continued posting these signs. I took one of them down and he watched me do it as well and I took him back into my office. I took it down because I wanted to build evidence. I explain to him again that he could not find a mate with that sign or any similar way. After that, he was really angry and it was like he was talking to himself the whole entire meeting and he did a very hands like gesture to me in which I didn't know what it was. HE said he cursed me and that was the moment I realised that Chris needed more help and that was when I put up a complaint against Chris and I got him banned for a year from the college and I wanted him to get psychiatric help and anger management. I didn't feel safe after he did that to me and I felt that he needed more help than the college could offer so I suggested that he should get a regular psychologist just to talk to. So I do admit to banning him as his behavior was unacceptable but I was basing my decisions of school policy and what I thought was appropriate as a punishment."

"After that year ban, a few year later, Chris graduated with an associate's degree and I knew he didn't like me, I never really had to deal with him again since that year ban. But years afterwards, as the internet still was growing in size. I was made aware that there were very terrible drawings of me online which Chris has started to what I perceived as trying to hurt my image. At that point, I wanted this man as far away from me as possible and I did not what to see him again. Then in 2014 at the end of the year I saw a drawing from him given to me by security and I have already didn't want to talk or see him again at this point I put up a report of trespassing and send it back. Then a few days later, I get a letter apologizing for what he has done. But the letter didn't say that he truly regrets drawing me in the way he did. In a nutshell, the letter says "If you didn't do this to me, then I wouldn't have done this to you" which is not an apology and more of pointing the blame away from himself saying that is reasoning is justified. At that point, I knew he learned nothing and I proceeded to ban him for life from the campus as I didn't want him getting near any of the students or anywhere near me for safety. I have been watching his mental state from my computer and I just don't see him as a safe person to be around."

"Since then, I never heard from him again, and then while I am at my job, I find myself suddenly within this world. I ended up within the large crowd with my body completely changing to this." she refers to herself. "I attempt to run but one of Chris' characters notices me and followed me to the edge of town where I attempted to escape. Luckly, with these new powers and Chris' incompetence for his characters, I was able to defeat him easily. I went back there last night I think." she looks at the time. "Well more technical 2 hours ago to get supplies for this town we have started here in Elkton. I was almost captured by him as they thought I was stealing but in all honesty, I don't have whatever currency they have there and I may have been still arrested because I am practically banned from the town so what can I do to get supplies for all of the people who couldn't fit in the town."

"I see your reasoning." Eve said. "Well thanks for sharing."

Mary then had teared up a little. "Do you know how it feels to have you name online go from a public official at a highly respected community college to a sex object? What Chris did to me was unacceptable and it's something that will live with me for the rest of my life. And there is nothing I can do about it."

"You see? Mary got worst treatment from the internet than me." Sarah pointed out. "But, I have a lot of remorse toward her. She works so hard because I can tell she loves her job so much and all she wants is the success of the student body. Now her name is shrouded in these drawn images that she can do nothing about."

"I have read Chris' comics after my name became synonymous with the community around Chris. But I think we are not the only people to go through this. There are many people we haven't seen yet that have their names tied to the comic."

"People like..." Steve knew what they were talking about.

"Megan Schroeder." Eve mentioned. "She ended up cutting all tied with Chris did she. She is also one of the only people to be guaranteed powers due to the Dimensional Merge."

"Exactly. We have been looking for her actually," Sarah mentioned. "But no luck."

"Why are you both looking for her?" Mark asked.

"Well." Both Sarah and Mary look at each other. "Megan still has some place in Chris heart somewhere and Megan also knows Chris the most out of both of us. We are trying to start a resistance against him and we think by him seeing Megan again may weaken him a little." Sarah finished.

Mary nodded. "Sarah and I have decided to team up. We don't want to live in this world like you all do. We like our lives the way it was. I think Megan would really want the same thing as well."

"Who wants to live in a OC filled world where Chris-chan is God?" Mark asked.

Nobody raised their hands. Then there was the sound of Nick snoring very loudly.

"You know, we should probably go to bed tonight, we had a long chat and a long drive over here." Eve mentioned. "We should really get some sleep."

"Yeah, well that's fine. I have some sleeping bags upstairs and some pillows of Mary got them." Sarah mentioned.

"I did,"

"Great you all can sleep here for the night. I still need to guard the town so I will see you tomorrow." Sarah then walked outside leaving my friends with Mary.

Mary proceeded to get sleeping bags and pillows and put them next to Nick and the fireplace to keep them warm. "Thank you for coming, there are more OC's and people who are here for the same reason, the town in asleep so you can meet them all tomorrow."

"Thank you for your hospitality." Steve mentioned.

"Your welcome, and thank you for helping us in this fight." Mary said. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." everyone waved at Mary as she went upstairs.

"You know..." Eve added. "Mary is really nice."

"Yeah nothing like Chris has portrayed her as in the comic dude." Steve responded.

"Well, on the bright side, we know that they have started a resistance. That's a good sign." Mark said while he then laid down.

"Well we are going to have to probably train this army in this town so we still have a lot of work to do." Eve said. "I wonder what the people are like."

"Probably a lot of cringey OCs." Mark mentioned.

"Well, that's for tomorrow. Lets not worry about it and get some rest." said Steve.

"Alright... Goodnight guys." Eve said.

"Goodnight!" Steve and Mark repeated. They all closed there eyes and then got cofetable. Then entered into La La Land.


	11. Chapter 10: The Rosechu Chronicles

*Yawn*. SNT stretched her body wide. She work up in a tent and a small amount of light coming into the area. All she could hear was the sounds of the ocean nearby and the smell of morning dew and leftover sulfur dioxide from the bay area yesterday after it became Atlantis.

SNT peaked out of the tent to see the beginning of the sun rise over the horizon. Not on the ocean but through the trees because its from the east to the west. That was when she noticed me sitting of the cliff's edge staring at the waters below. SNT then crawled out and it made me notice her.

"Hey," I said.

"Hey, mind if I join you?" she asked.

"Oh, sure, I don't mind."

SNT sat next to me on the clift side as we stared into the darkness ahead of us. Then she looked right at me. "I have a question."

"What is that?" I asked back.

"Who is Evan?"

"Evan... oh... Evan George is just another troll in Chris' life."

"Umm..."

"Is this about me killing Sandy?" I asked.

"Yes, why did you do it?" SNT stared at me directly.

"I want to start by saying, I don't have any remorse for any Sonichu Characters except a very few. Sandy is one of them. I know SNT you haven't read the comic but Sandy is the daughter of Simonia and Wild."

"Wild sounds familiar." SNT said.

"It should, I wrote a boss battle between you two in The Wild Zone... Anyway, Evan George was the original creator for Simonia actually. The only thing that Chris did was change the gender."

"So why did you kill Sandy?"

"Because Evan wanted to kill off Simonia in Sonichu and Chris did but she had a child before she died. So it's kind of an insult of Evan."

"But that is still no reason to kill Sandy." SNT added.

I then respond. "I wasn't finished. Then in the comic, its said that Evan killed Simonia and Sandy gets back at Evan by killing him personally after a kangaroo trial."

SNT gasped. "What?"

"I am not kidding, blood everywhere, so it only made since for me to kill Sandy because she shouldn't even exist in the first place since Chris used Simonia and changed her so much it made Evan angry."

"That may explain why she is so sadistic." SNT responded.

"Was she sadistic?" I asked,

"Yes... Kind of like you are."

"SNT, I have a heart you know, but not a heart for Sonichu Characters." I responded,

"Why is that?"

"They just don't really have any character." I responded. "Chris has to guide the story 100% of the time, they can't do things without him it seems."

"Is there a Sonichu Character you feel bad for right now despite your thoughts?" SNT asked.

"Ooh... good question," I then take a moment to think . "I think I feel the most bad for Rosechu right now."

"Rosechu, you mean the one that buffed up on me after she got naked... that you wrote?" SNT asked.

"Yes, that Rosechu!"

"Why?"

"Well..." I then look back at the water. "So right now, Sonichu is kids with Rosechu, on top of that, Sonichu is also married to Chris-chan. In America and Canada, we call that polygamy."

"I know what it is." SNT mentioned.

"Now with the fact yesterday that you tried to seduce Sonichu and you were able to do that anyway shows something about Sonichu."

"What is that?" SNT asked.

"Sonichu doesn't really care about Rosechu anymore is what that indirectly says to her. It means Rosechu doesn't turn Sonichu on anymore."

"So you mean that Rosechu in theory should be frustrated?" SNT mentioned.

"Yes, I know I would." I mentioned. "Think about it like this. If Sonic was married to you and was also married to Amy, then gets seduced by Rouge. Would you be happy about that?"

"No, I would not be." SNT looked at her legs as she swung her feet back in fourth. "I would have called out Sonic for that because there is no way I would let him get away with that."

"If Rosechu had a brain, I think she would know exactly what is going on behind her back." I mention, "but I don't know if she can notice it because simply... Chris Chan wrote her."

"Hmm... I see." SNT mentioned.

At that point the sun was rising over our heads and the light has reached the west. I then stand up and stretch my legs. "Let's pack up, you go wake up Courtney and help me pack up, we head to Colorado today."

"Ok!" SNT went to the tent to wake up Courtney.

...

" _Oh Sonichu, you are quite a charmer there?"_

 _Rosechu and Sonichu are laying next to each other cuddling in their company. "Yes my heartsweet, you are always going to be my one and only heartsweet."_

 _Rosechu then suddenly found herself now cleaning the house like crazy._

" _Waaaah!" said a crying Sonee_

" _What's wrong Robbie?"_

" _I had a towth fall out?"_

" _Oh, congrats, the tooth fairy with give you a dollar tonight if you put it under your pillow."_

" _Rewey?"_

" _Yes, now run along now, I got to clean the house."_

 _Rosechu then found herself in the kitchen cleaning when Sonichu walks in._

" _Great news, I am marrying mother Rosechu."_

" _What? Why?"_

" _He said we can be married to multiple people so why not?"_

" _... well it's only Chris, I guess that's fine."_

 _Rosechu then speaks to herself. "What is this? I feel like there is something inside of me that has been missing. There is something I should be feeling inside that... I don't feel at all. It's a dark feeling, a feeling of pressure, a feeling of stress. What is this missing pit in my heart?"_

 _She suddenly starts gaining memories like she was missing them. "Is that Kel? Is that me fighting as a Raichu. I remember when I got struck by that rainbow and it turned me into this. What happened to Kel after I left her? I do I remember fighting... Chris along with Kel and loosing? Where are these memories coming from?"_

" _I see your finally waking up." said a familiar voice. Rosechu opened her eyes to find herself floating in space with all of her memories floating around her including the ones she doesn't. She then looks around to find... another her._

" _Who are you." Rosechu asked._

" _What are you talking about... I am you!" she responded._

" _What is this?" She mentions_

" _What's going on?" Rosechu asked._

" _I am here to present you with a choice. You notice that all of your true feeling have been locked away within me but we are the same you know. So I want to combine again. Because, I am the real you!"_

" _Why is that?" Rosechu asked._

" _Dimensional Merge, overall if you want to know the truth about the world you live in, we need to combine our personalities. But you don't have to do this. This is why you will have a choice." the other Rosechu smiled and put on sunglasses. Then opened both of her hands. She presented 2 pills. "This is your last chance. After this there is no turning back."_

 _The other Rosechu then took a deep breath. "You take the blue pill, the story ends and you wake up in your bed believing whatever you want to believe. You take red pill, you stay in wonderland, and I will show you how deep the rabbit hole goes."_

 _Rosechu then looked at the two pills. "I love my life but what does she mean by "the truth" Well... there is only one way to find out." She then took the red pill and swallowed it whole._

 _Then there was thunder and lighting. The other Rosechu smiled. "You do want to know the truth. In order for you to know it, we must combine."_

 _Both Rosechu's then suddenly merge into one. And all of the memories surround her in a spiral sucking her down the rabbit hole._

" _AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" she yelled._

Suddenly her body hits the bed and she shot up in feel locked in a cold sweat. "Few... it was all just a dream. Good morning Sonichu."

She then layed back on the bed and noticed something. "Oh yeah, Sonichu sleeps with Chris everynight now... That's right." She said in her disappointment.

She then proceeded to cuddle her pillow as a replacement of Sonichu's warm body that she used to look forward to every morning. "It's very lonely without him."

Magi-chan's voice them comes into her head. "Rosechu!"

"Oh... high Magi, how is Chris?" Rosechu asked.

"Great... Listen, Sonichu is hurt, you need to go to the hospital."

"What?" Rosechu then jumped out of bed. "What's wrong with Sonichu?"

Rosechu ran out the door and then ran into the street going as fast as she could to the hospital downtown. That was when she realised. "Wait, I don't have any powers. Did I ever have powers in the first place?"

Out of all of the Sonichus and Rosechus, Rosechu herself was the slowest at getting to the hospital. She gets there after 1 hour of running. When she got there, the rest of the gang was already there.

"You're too slow Rosechu, can't you run fast?" Wild asked in snarky way.

Rosechu grounded at Wild. "I am not fast at all you know like all of you are."

"Yeah, you should speed up!" Blake responded.

"How about you just shut up!" Rosechu responded and then changed the subject. "Where is Sonichu?"

"He is in a coma right now." Magi mentioned.

"Can I see him?" Rosechu asked. Everyone then moved out of the way to reveal Sonichu laying in bed. He seemed that between his legs was all wrapped up with tape and pillows. It seemed that his crouch was broken.

Rosechu then looked. "Oh no, who did that do him?"

"SNT did that." Magi responded.

"How?" Rosechu pressed him. "The anatomy of all of us is different than humans. SNT shouldn't have been able to do this without turning him on first."

"That's what SNT did." Magi mentioned.

"What?" Rosechu was then surprised by that revolation. "Sonichu is married to both me and Chris and now want to take in SNT even though she is the enemy?"

Nobody had an answer to that question. Rosechu suddenly started to cry as tears started to roll down her eyes. "How could this happen?" She then got on her knees and laid her head onto Sonichu's chest.

That was when Chris-chan walked into the room. "Excuse me guys, coming through to see my beautiful husband."

Rosechu's head popped up and she looks behind her. Christine brought in flowers. "Oh hey Rosey." she said.

Rosechu was not really in the mood. This was also the person that Sonichu was also married too. Chris proceeded to put the flowers in the vase next to the bed. Then she went next to Rosechu and pat her on the back. "Sonichu's going to be ok, we will survive."

"It's not about that." Rosechu pointed out under her breath.

Those words passed over Chris' mind and he interpreted differently. "I understand Sonichu was defeated by SNT, but don't worry, he will recover from all of that and be good as a litter' baby." Chris spoke in her baby voice. "And then you both can get back to your nighttime activities."

That was when Rosechu got angry. "Chris! Stop! Shut Up! I don't want to hear you speak right now! Do you know how it feels when they only husband cheats on you with someone else? Do you know that feeling Christine? It's a terrible feeling because it has always been that if a man devotes his life to you to take care of you for the rest of his life and you vow to do the same. To devote your life to each other promises that we will always look out for each other as we are happy with our lives. But since we have been married, Sonichu married you and started spending more of his time with you."

"Because I am his spouse." Chris added.

"I'M ALSO HIS SPOUSE!" Rosechu yelled. "I feel lonely at night with nobody to help comfort me with my stresses." Rosechu then had a realization. "Sonichu has never helped me around the house no matter what I did. He lives there to and it's like I do a lot for him and yet he doesn't give anything in return. The only thing he would take is our alone times together. Other than that, he has never helped me and just sat around! He is more with you helping you fight crime as I am always on the sidelines because I don't have the power to run fast! The only thing I do is clean, wash, and pressure. Is that my only purpose in life Chris?"

"Don't all woman do that?" Chris asked.

"AAAAGGG!" Rosechu knew that she wasn't getting the message across and then proceeded to run out of the room.

"I think it is in our best interest in helping her." Magi suggested. "I feel that a major consequence will come if we don't do that."

"All she needs is the lord and savor in her life to cheer her up." Angelica suggested. "Now excuse me, CWCville is opening a newly built CWC Homosexual Conversion Camp that I just happened to volunteer for." She then flew out of the room.

"Magi, Rosechu will be fine, she will get better about it eventually." Chris explained. "Sonichu when he wakes up will remake Rosechu from the ground up."

Rosechu stormed out of the Hospital with many tears dropping on the ground. She tried to suck it up because she didn't want to look like this in public. "Is this the truth?" Rosechu stopped at a street corner. "Is this the truth that my dream was referring to?"

"I have been so clueless, I have been such a dunce to allow myself to be treated like this." Rosechu looked up at the sky. "I have been forgotten by my friends and I have allowed this to happen for many years and I have asked for nothing in return. With that Dream, it has woken me up. But what have I combined with in the Dimensional Merge to cause this?"

Rosechu got home and started to look around. All of the kids at the hospital now watching their father leaving Rosechu there to clean the house, like usual. She didn't do them and started packing some things. "I don't know where this other personality came from and I don't think I will find the answer in CWCville. I need to find my own path to find the truth. Who am I supposed to be? I don't think I am happy here anymore and I believe that it is best in my interest to find my own answers."

She then sets off out of the city on foot because Sonichu never bought a car and even if he did, CWCville traffic is really bad so you wouldn't be able to get anywhere anyway. (more on that later). Since Rosechu is easily recognized by the police they let her through the gate easily and starts heading to the west. "I need to find Kel."

She doesn't know when she will be back but hopes to come back with a satisfying answer to who she really is no matter how long it takes. So took one hard look at the linear city until she disappears into the mountainside.

...

Courtney yawns in the back seat of the car while we were moving west heading to Colorado. "What happened? How did I get here?" she asked.

"Courtney, Glad your awakes." I said while driving. SNT looks into the back seat from the front.

Courtney then got embarrassed again. "Did you pick me up again?"

"No, SNT did that. We couldn't wake you up. You sleep harder than a rock. You sleep like a dead person." I explained.

"I would still would prefer if you all just wake me up though." she responded.

I then nodded. "Ok, I will use the crowbar next time."

"What?"

"Nothing."

There was complete silence in the car for a few seconds.

"Where are we anyway?" Courtney asked.

"We passed Reno over 100 miles ago so we are currently traveling across Nevada." I responded. "I plan on going to Colorado on 70 so I will get to Salt Lake City and dive south."

Courtney looks at a map to compare. "Ok, I see."

The drive continued for many hours. I did stop for a refuel and for everyone to use the bathroom in the middle of nowhere so everyone had to find a bush to do their business. We drive past the Salt Lake area. SNT suggested we should fill up on water in the Salt Lake, but that was when I explained to her why that was not a good idea.

We evertally drive off of the Interstate and then on smaller highways. SNT switched spots with Courtney and I let Courtney switch with me on driving and I became the navigator.

Something was a little off though. The closer we got to Colorado, the environment was becoming more vibrant and more vegetation which was weird for desert environments. It was also getting more cartoony and it looked familiar for me.

"Hey Courtney?" I asked.

"Yeah?"

"Have you noticed that the environment has gotten really more vibrant recently?"

"I have actually, I thought it was just me getting tired for a few minutes there." Courtney laughed.

"Utah doesn't usually look like this right?"

"No, not really."

Courtney and I look at each other. "Honestly it looks like the environment they draw in the background from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic you know?" said Courtney.

"Yeah, it does kind of." I responded.

A few minutes later I then see the wooded Colorado welcome sign. "Well we are here!" I then announce. But that was when I notice, "That doesn't... say Colorado."

I then pass the sign and then Courtney and I look at each other again. "Did that say what I think it said?"

"I don't think we are dreaming'." I responded.

"What are you all talking about?" SNT poked her head through the middle of the car. Courtney and I had no words to say, we just sat there and stared blankly ahead. "Come on guys, snap out of it!"

"How?" Courtney asked. "Everything is just peachy."

"Prepare yourself SNT." I then say. "Prepare to be embarrassed."

"What are you two talking about?" SNT asked.

"Courtney and I are about to go down memory lane. That's all." I responded.

"We all just entered a land I don't think we will every go back to when the Dimensional Merge is gone." Courtney said.

"And it seems that I am about to go back to my Fan Fiction Roots." I said.

"Please! Stop will pointless riddles and get to the point already." SNT demanded.

Courtney and I then speak together. "We have entered... The Equestrian Zone."

The sign we passed said. "Welcome to New Equestria. Capital: CWCerlot."


	12. Chapter 11: The Equestrian Zone Part 1

SNT, Courtney and I where confused when we got to Colorado. We didn't really expect that Equestria from My Little Pony would be here. Well, it's a dimensional merge thing so I don't know why we were surprised. That was Ok though, the road was still good and I was still going at a decent speed down Interstate 70.

Courtney and I notice that there where ponies walking around the area planting seeds into the ground into their newly built farms. It was like if RuleCWC was developing faster than expected.

The ponies notice the Prius I was driving across the state as it is a thing they have never seen before. They would stare at us as we zoom by on the highway. It was like we were being watched.

"The ponies here have already made a functioning society it seems." Courtney said.

"That quickly?" I wondered.

"Are those colorful horses?" SNT asked. Courtney and I then look back at SNT.

"Yes." I answered.

After a few more miles of driving I was coming up to Grand Junction. All of us where memorised by the fact that the Ponies now existed in this world.

"What Chris always into ponies?" SNT asked.

"He is, he is nicknamed the original brony right?" Courtney answered.

"I do not know how he got into it but I know he was into it before Generation 4." I said.

SNT then had a concerned look on her face. "How do you know this much about ponies and generations and all of that?"

"Well... Courtney and I are both fans of the Generation 4 show I guess." I responded.

"Actually... I'm not a fan of the show anymore." Courtney mentioned

"Really? I didn't know that." I add. "I know I am not as into it as I used to but I still keep up to date on what's going on."

Suddenly, I see a herd of cattle cross the interstate causing me to step on the breaks. Everyone braced for impact. I was able to stop in time. "Holy shit!" I then said after that close call.

I then put the car in park and then stand on top of the car to figure out how long the cattle horde was. It went on for miles that the eye could see. Everyone else then joined me outside in the sun.

"Where are they coming from?" SNT asked.

"Who knows." I answered. "But we may be here for a while."

"AAAAAGGGG!" SNT was a little impatient. "I kind of just want to run across them and go on ahead on find the Chaos Emerald myself.

"Hey..."

All of us look behind us with the sound of a mysterious voice. We found that there was a little filly sitting there looking curious from our appearance. She had a yellow body with red mane and a small cowboy hat. Courtney and I instantly recognized the filly.

"Hi!" SNT waved back.

"Um... who are you?" she asked in her southern accent. "I haven't seen anything like ya before."

"That question is quite a hard one for me to answer." SNT laughed. "My name is SNT, what is your name?"

The little filly then got on her feet. "Apple Bloom is my name!"

"Oh good, so it's not a rip off OC like I thought." I breath in relief.

"My name is... Courtney." she reluctantly introduced herself.

I then start to introduce myself. "My name is..."

I was interrupted by another pony we recognized. "Apple Bloom, why did ya stop helpin me!"

"Applejack!" Apple Bloom yelled in excitement. All of us look to our right to see Applejack guiding the herd of cattle. She then notices us. "I have never seen y'all before. If your trying to get past us, I'm sorry for blockin' your way."

"Oh it's no trouble." I responded.

"How about y'all strangers come over and try some of our newly grown Apples. Our barn is ahead on this road in the next town." invited Applejack.

"Maybe we can use this chance to stock up on supplies." I said to my two associates. SNT nodded but Courtney didn't really want to stop.

"We will see y'all there." she smiled.

We all got back into the car and drove and followed the hord on the other side of the road. When we entered Grand Junction, I found the barn there and pulled over. The land was already surrounded by Apple Trees and farms for miles. The city was also nearby. It was like Ponyville was mixed with the town that was initially there.

"Come on in!" Applejack mentioned. She raised her hooves in the air to invite us into the barn.

"Maybe we shouldn't go in and just find the Chaos Emerald and get the heck out of here!" Courtney said obviously aggravated.

"But they are offering their hospitality!" I mention, "Come on, it will be fine."

All of us get out of the car and look around the vibrant area. There where many birds chirping and many apples on the ground with a fence protecting them.

We then follow Applejack into the barn. That was when something stuck us really odd. The barn was really dark. Based on all of the fanfiction I have read, thats a bad sign. Courtney was already hesitant

"Um, guys, I think we should turn around." Courtney mentioned. I nodded in agreement.

"Why, we just got here." SNT stopped in her tracks.

When the Ponies realised that we were leaving them. We then heard, "QUICK TWILIGHT, PLAN B!"

Suddenly we are all grabbed off of our feet and pulled into the barn. The door then shut behind us as suddenly we are covered in mask and then knocked out.

Courtney started regaining her consensus first before all of us did. A black mask covered her face so she couldn't see anything but she could hear conversation.

"Twilight, This is not the way we should be handling this!" said a familiar voice. "They should have been welcomed with a welcome party!"

"Pinkie, they were about to leave. Plus, I don't know if they are dangerous or not." Twilight mentioned. "There is one figure in there I have never seen before and I need to study them."

"I wish I got here earlier!" Pinkie admitted.

"They must be talking about SNT." she said to herself.

"I had to draw them into my book to study somehow. This will be great for my research!."

"I think we may have over though this plan a little, don't you think Twilight?" said a voice that sounded like Applejack. "We didn't need to do all of this."

"*Sign* fine, your right, let's take off their mask."

Courtney was suddenly revealed to the ponies to be awake and they stopped there. "Ah ha!"

"Um... can you all untie me?" Courtney asked.

"First we want answers." She was talking to Rainbow Dash. She landed on the ground. "What is going on with this world and Where is Princess Celestia?"

"Hold on... ok I can answer one of those questions based on if I know what your asking but no I do not know where Celestia is."

"Maybe we should explain to her what we are going for." Applejack said. "She doesn't know how to answer the questions we are looking for."

"Ok, Applejack." Twilight took a deep breath. "We were in Ponyville. Everything was fine until we had a white light cover Equestria and suddenly we're here."

"Ok.. is that all." Courtney asked.

"No not exactly. I started to remember a lot of things I don't remember doing. For example, I do NOT REMEMBER ANYTHING ABOUT ANY OF OUR FRIENDS BEING BEING MARRIED TO EACH OTHER OR BEING HUMAN!"

"Oh god, please stop there." Courtney started to realise she was referencing Fan Fiction. "Ok, the guy next to me maybe contributed to some of those memories."

At that point I was starting to wake up. "What are... y'all... y'all talking about?" I asked.

"YOU!" Twilight jumped on my lap and put her head into my face. "What did you do to me and my friends?"

"What are you talking about, I did nothing to you!" I answered.

"Then how do you explain me having... special relations with all of my friends. Something I would never do?" Twilight cried.

I then thought to myself. "Oh, I see what's going on. Dimensional Merge, I get it."

"What is this Dimensional Merge?" Applejack asked.

"Well it's a..." I started to explain but then I was interrupted by Pinkie

"Is it the merging of the dimensions of imagination of millions of people started by a man in Virginia who started it just to get away from is real life?"

All of us looked at Pinkie in aww. "How do you know that Pinkie?" I asked.

"Just a hunch." Pinkie smiled.

"That still doesn't explain all of these memories we have been getting." Rainbow mention.

I then sign. "Ok, I admit it, I have contributed to your memories. I used to write Fanfiction on all of you just like a lot of people."

"So you made these fake memories of me making out with all of my friends?" Twilight asked.

"Ok, I never wrote that!" I explained. "I was a paranormal writer. Do you remember when Rarity was Cinderella, when Lyra was a Seapony, or Rainbow Dash and Twilight at night became ghost at night. I am the person who wrote that. But I did not write any shipping." I explained.

"How many My Little Pony fanfictions did you write?" Courtney asked me.

"I think I wrote around 15, 11 of them I wrote myself and the rest I collaborated with other people." I answer.

"Your Crazy!" Courtney reacted. "I can't believe you would write that much."

"Your just as guilty Courtney." I responded. "You make OC character and you are still to this day writing Sonic Fan Fiction. Why are you complaining?"

"Are you saying that you are not the only person making these fake memories?" Rainbow asked.

"There are thousands of people doing the same thing. But I am a clean writer. I do not write anything weird." I said.

"Says the person who would write me almost getting raped by Chris-chan." Courtney pointed out my hypocrisy.

"Ok, I don't write sex!" I admitted. "The closest I got was when I collaborated with someone but that fanfiction was not finished. But when I was writing it with him, I was going to give him the Sex parts to write ok!"

"Then why did you collaborate with him?" Courtney asked.

"We lived in the same city and we were in the collaboration group I started. He requested to work with me so I agreed."

"Well now you are going to have to help us out of this mess." Twilight mentioned. "I can't find Celestia anywhere since the... so called merge."

"We don't know where she is?" Courtney mentioned.

I then figure out a theory. "What if Celestia... possibly died?"

"What, that's not possible, she has to be alive to raise the sun!" Rainbow mentioned.

"Rainbow!" I then use more Fan Fiction Logic. "Do you remember you getting prosecuted by Trixie for killing a racer and Phoenix Wright, the ace attorney defended you in court?"

"Weirdly, yes." Rainbow admitted.

"Phoenix came from this world, this world does not follow Equestrian Rules." I explained. "Twilight, I suggest you study study astronomy while in this world."

"I will!" Twilight is making notes.

"Here is my theory. Chris mentioned that the people who would not survive are politicians. Celestia technically is one, so what if all of the alicorns did not survive the merge." I explained.

"That makes no sense." Courtney points out. "Chris likes My Little Pony so if everyone in the merge can die or survived then how do you know Celestia got killed.

"Its Chris-chan we are talking about, I don't know!" I explained.

"Then who is running this new Equestria nation?" Rainbow asked.

Suddenly there was a noise outside of the barn. "Hello, is Applejack here?"

"Excuse me guys, I gotta take this." she then walked outside for a while.

"Message from Lightning Quartz, the King of this land." said the pony.

"Lightning Quartz?" Applejack instantly had questions.

"You and your friends have been personally summoned by the king, you all must go there as soon as you can."

"Well... ok... thanks." Applejack smiled.

"You have a nice day!" The pony flew off.

We were all listening to that conversation. Finally SNT was waking up from being knocked out. "Where are we? What's going on outside?" she asked.

"SNT hey, are you ok?" Courtney asked

"Courtney! What's going on? Why are we tied up?" SNT asked.

"What are you exactly?" asked Twilight, she went on SNT's lap to look at her features. Applejack walked in with the invitation in her mouth.

"Well that is kind of a hard question to answer for me to answer." SNT admitted and laughed.

"She is a hybrid between a Hedgehog, Echidna, and a two tailed fox to put in simply. She is my OC." Courtney mentioned

"Oh, ok." Twilight accepted that answer.

"Well, other than that, can we please be untied?" I asked. "There is really no reason for us to be like this."

Rainbow Dash proceeded to untie us from the chairs. While that was going on Applejack started talking. "Do you know anything about who the Lighting Quartz is?"

"I have never heard of him." Courtney admitted.

"Isn't that a very new Chris-chan OC?" I started to rub my chin to thing.

"Who is this Chris-chan Character you guys keep talking about?" Applejack asked.

"We probably need to explain do we?" Courtney mentioned. I nodded in agreement.

That was when yet Pinkie started to say what we about to say like she was psychic. "... You are all on a quest to return the worlds back to normal and stop the dimensional merge by defeating Chris-chan and using the Chaos Emeralds to separate the worlds once and for all."

"That is correct. I can tell you where you are right now actually." I mentioned.

"Where are we in this world?" Twilight asked.

I then go to the car and pick up a map, then I put it up in the barn. "Colorado, more precisely, it looks like y'all set up in Grand Junction."

"Hmm..." Twilight looked at the map and drew them in her notes.

"Other than that, we need to head to a town called CWCerlot." Applejack mentioned.

"It's probably Denver." Courtney mentioned. She then pointed to it on a map. "It's in the middle of the state and is the Capital of Colorado in real life."

"Why does Lightning Quartz want to see us?" Twilight asked.

"Maybe because he wants to ask you to protect New Equestria and he wants to meet with you all about being heros in case it's taken over by nazis or something." I mentioned.

"Figures, this is Chris Chan we are talking about." Courtney laughed.

"Well, lets get Fluttershy and Rarity and we will get on our way." Twilight insisted.

"We will meet you there!" I waved. "We gotta stock up on supplies."

"Fill free to pick up the apples and use them." Applejack mentioned.

Courtney, SNT and I then huddle up. "Ok, let's use this time to stock up on supplies. SNT collect the Apples and put one basket in the trunk. Courtney, help me find a gas station here in town and pick up supplies."

"Got it!" SNT said as she then ran and got it done in a matter of seconds.

Courtney then put me aside. "I don't want to stay here in this ponified town!"

"We are running out of Supplies, this is the only time we can collect on that and maybe our only chance for a while." I explained. "Plus, I need you to keep me in order so I know what to get."

Courtney looked down and then reluctantly agreed. "Fine, I will help you but I hope this is quick."

"Great." I nodded. "Hey, SNT, you want to go on ahead to CWCerlot?"

"Why is that?" SNT asked.

"Courtney and I have some planning to do so we maybe here for a while." I explained. "Go on ahead! I trust you more to stay safe anyway."

"Finally, some action!" SNT happily said and set off into the mountains ahead.

Meanwhile, outside of town. Another Pony was looking at the town from far away, knowing that SNT was there. "I know what you did to Sonichu SNT, and for that... you will pay!"

THE EQUESTRIAN ZONE ACT 1

SNT started onto the road and started to jump from canyon to canyon. She used some of the mountains as ramps to gain some air where she could fly. She would do this by boosting up the mountain then using her tails to fly forward in speed. She also realised that she could jump onto the clouds above and gain even more air.

The Cliffs also made a very good platforming stages for SNT to climb. She would do a lot of tricks in the air.

"I love the look of this place! The scenery, the mountains, everything about makes me feel so free!" SNT announced. The then jumps off of the mountain and dives through every cloud feeling the air in her fur. She used her tails to soften her landing and then boosted through the mountains and forest surrounding the lands.

There were some enemies though where a mix hybrids of normal animals. One that was a mix of a snake and a crocodile. Another was a mix of a lion, a tiger and a bear.

"Oh my!" SNT said as she jumped over that animal. "All of these animals look like a lot of Dr. Eggman's experiments... like me."

She also had to avoid falling rocks from avelances that she would accidentally cause herself by landing on them. She even got to ride them.

Eventually she makes it onto a long stretch of highway up a mountain. It gained in altitude it it was a little harder to breathe. She then makes it to a long tunnel where only she could hear the sounds of her footsteps echoing through cave. SNT stop inside of the cave to stretch her legs. The climate inside of it was cool. There was a slight breeze going through the tunnel. It was nice and dark due to the fact the only light illuminating inside was from the sunlight at the caves edges.

SNT continued to run when all of a sudden there was a bright light from behind her illuminating the cave. It was a pink light. Suddenly, powerful magic was realised surrounding SNT inside of it.

When SNT opened her eyes and found herself laying down on a floating platform covered with darkness around it. The light coming from the platform itself.

"Welcome SNT... Welcome to the end of the story!" said a female voice.

Suddenly, whoever it was materialized in front of her. It was a pony with a blue mane and a pink body. SNT noticed at that point that there where marks on ponies backsides. Each one of them where different based on the ones she saw earlier.

"Who are you?" SNT asked. "And where are we?"

The pony started smile. "I am the other side of Chris, I am the one and only Night Star! I am incharge of helping Chris Merge the dimensions together. We are in Null Space or the place where the formal dimension C-197." SNT noticed that Night Star kind of spoke a lot like Chris would speak.

SNT noticed how familiar the place was then looked at Night Star. "Another one?" She signed. "How many characters did Chris even make?"

"As many as he needs." Night responded.

"How do you keep track of all of them?" SNT asked.

"That's Chris' job to do. Overall, I'm not here to talk about that. You did something to bad to Sonichu that I am here to get back on you on." Night mentioned.

"Wait, you care about Sonichu but how about Sandy?" SNT asked.

"Wait What?"

"Sandy was killed by a friend of mine. How did you not know that?" SNT mentioned. "The fact that you were not told that and Sonichu was more a priority than Sandy was."

"SANDY'S DEAD?" Night yelled.

"Hey, maybe you can keep track of all of your characters now." sassed SNT.

"Ok, SNT, that's it!" Night Star then started to realise her powers. She then sends balls of light under the platform. It formed a black hole below them. "I will be banishing you within the black hole below where you will finally be out of the way of the merge!"

"I'm not going anywhere until I save Sonic and my friends and return the world I lived in!" SNT got into a fighting position.

"The Dimensional Merge will be complete and its either you join us or you're against us!" Night Star mentioned. "Based on your standing, I will not allow you to go any further into this world, your life will end here."

Night Star opened up with a headbutt attack which SNT jumped over. That was too easy to dodge. Then Night Star used her magic to float through the air and shoot lasers into the air. A shield quickly formed around the pony. SNT homing attack on her and it only ended up pushing her back and doing nothing to her physically. Night Star then landed on the platform and then performing a much faster headbutt. But this time she also used her teleport to hit SNT. Her horn increased the damage from it. It was like she was trying to drill a hole in her heart.

SNT boosted and get some damage on her. That worked. She ended up flying to the edge of the stage. Night Star then performed an attack which launched SNT into a separate dimension or what it seemed like filled with spikes in which she had to avoid as she was falling through what seemed like a void.

Night Star then floated into the air again. SNT this time jumped into the air and boosted into her breaking her shield. Night Star lost her balance in the air and fell off of the platform and into the black hole below.

SNT then took it as a victory.

SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 1

RANK:... *CRASH*

Suddenly the platform dissolved and she found herself falling into the hole as well.

Night Star has somehow made a web to stop herself. "I will not fall into my own hole!"

"That's what she said!" SNT snarked as she then fell on top of her breaking the web. Both of them falling to their impending doom. Night Star quickly zapped the hole to make sure it only accepted 1 figure within its hole. Then quickly tried to switch places with SNT to make sure she went into it. But SNT quickly attack back as she knew what was about to happen. This pushed Night Star back and she was forced to use really powerful lasers to try and get behind SNT. SNT dodged them though.

Eventually Night Star entered the hole and it was too late to save herself. "NOOOOOOOOO!" The hole closed and SNT landed on solid ground. The world around her fell apart and just like nothing happened. SNT was back inside of the tunnel seemingly safe. "If only she could have teleported in the first place she could have won against me."

SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 1

RANK: SADDLED

She then continued to run outside of the tunnel seeing the sunlight on her face once again. It was quite a long tunnel though so it was nice to get out of the sun. "I need to find the next Chaos Emerald. Sonic is somewhere in this world and I will find him." SNT ran into the distance trying to find her way to see the ruler. "Lightning Quartz, I'm coming for you."


	13. Chapter 12: The Equestrian Zone Part 2

Courtney and I went through the town collecting on many vegetables for supplies. I was a little disappointed because ponies are not cannibals so they didn't have meat. I personally was disappointed by that. I was about to go hunting for Applejack's cows with the guns I had in the car but Courtney stopped me from doing that.

Before we left Grand Junction, Courtney helped me pump gas out of the tank they had under the gas station and fill up the containers I gathered just to make sure that we had enough gas to get to the next place we where going.

The sun was just starting to set but was still on both of us. The mane 6 have already set off on a newly built train line to the middle of New Equestria to the capital. I had a hunch that we would beat them there. Once we loaded the last of the supplies into the car Courtney and I then sat down on the ground on the car looking at everything around us.

"It looks like we are done here!" I mentioned.

"Finally!" Courtney really didn't want to stay here.

"Let's go find SNT!" I then got up on my feet and then helped Courtney up. We then brushed ourselves off and then sat in the car. I then start it. The ponies around us where watching us do everything. It was actually starting the creep me out, I just wanted to get on the road.

Once we started to move, I got back on the interstate, I decided to stay the speed limit this time because where traveling through mountains and the road was really curvy. Plus the fact that ponies where already using it to get to where they needed to go. Of course those ponies went a lot slower than the Prius which was worth 121 times more.

"I don't think you should be going this fast!" Courtney admitted. "There could be a pony ready to get hit along the road."

"They seem to be staying to the right Courtney." I admitted. "As long as that is the case, I will cruize the left lane."

"I don't think you should do that."

"What? It will be fine if I just go to the speed...EEEK!" I slammed on the breaks and the car's tires scared the pavement where you can hear the screeching. Then at the front of the car, I hit something. I deselarated enough that it didn't do any damage to the end of the car. But the impact caused whatever I hit to fly upon the hood and then drop off of it.

"I TOLD YOU!" Courtney yelled.

"Fine, I will stop driving fast, Lets see if that pony is ok." I said as I unbuckled my seatbelt. I open the door and put the car in park as I then access the damage. Courtney started to head to the pony about a foot behind the bumper of the car.

"Are you ok?" She asked. Suddenly, Courtney notices, this was not a pony. In fact it was familiar. It was actually a deer that had a blue scarf around its neck and a white heart for a cutie mark.

"HEY, WHAT DID YOU DO TO POPPY FIELDS!" yelled another pony.

"Oh no!" Courtney was in shock.

That was when I walked up as the other pony was checking out Poppy Fields. That was when I recognised the other pony. It was a male pony with brown fur and a yellow mane . He had numbers for a cutie mark.

"How could you do this to her!" the pony said.

"It was an accident Numeral!" I responded.

"ACCIDENT! Maybe you shouldn't be... wait... how do you know my name?" Numeral asked.

"Well um..." I started to answer but Courtney interrupted.

"How could you hit me like that?" Courtney added.

"Wait, hit you? What are you talking about?" I started to become confused.

"Guys... Guys." The Deer then stood up on her hooves. "I'm ok!" All of us look at the little deer shaking herself off. "That was my fault, I got blinded by the lights coming off of that thing you're driving. I shouldn't have stood there and stared like that."

"Come on Poppy, lets go!" Numeral responded. Both of the ponys walked off of the road.

Courtney then smacked me and then took the keys away. "Ouch!"

"Come on, I'm driving!" she responded. "Next time you shouldn't hit my OC's."

"Wait... That deer is your OC?" I asked.

...

THE EQUESTRIAN ZONE ACT 2

SNT left the tunnel and emerged on the other side determined to find the Chaos Emerald. The Zone started to flatten out the more she got closer to the city. The sun has finally set revealing the stars above, but there were still some obstacles.

There where some sledding hills where SNT would simply slide down with a would have to avoid the trees in her way but it was really fun to do. She would land within a snow pile and continue on her merry way.

There where more weird looking animals to avoid, One of them was a large bear that was transparent dark blue with stars on its fur.

There was a snake with the head of a chicken which would turn SNT into stone and the attack her by throwing the stone into the ground with its tail. "I should have died from that." SNT thought to herself when she broke out of her rocky prison.

Eventually after traversing the mountains of the Colorado wilderness, She eventually looks over a mountain revealing the city below.

"That must be CWCerlot." She said to herself. She then spin dashed ahead allowing herself to gain speed rolling down the mountain into the city below. She knew from experience that the boss is literally in the middle of the city.

"I wonder what Lightning Quartz is like?" She asked herself as she was running on the expressway. "He is supposed to be the king of all of the ponies right, I wonder what he looks like?"

She then arrives in the downtown area where a large dome building was in the middle with all types of taller buildings around it. It was the only thing in the city that was protected from guards so that must have been where Quartz was.

SNT striked over the guard like it was nothing as she boosted through them. It was like in that very instant, the pony guards became bowling pins. Suddenly she finds herself in the middle of the building with 4 corridors going in 4 different direction. There was a nice staircase that SNT started to walk toward. That was when she heard. "SNT... SNT... Welcome!"

She stood on her feet as the sounds of clopping filled the hallways. The mare was then coming down the stairs revealing himself. It was a white mare with a blue and white striped mane. But there was no horn on him or wings. Now that she thought about it, Twilight had both of them. There was literally nothing special about this pony.

"So you must be Lighting Quartz?" SNT asked.

"I am... I am the ruler of the new upcoming New Equestria." he smiled. "Welcome, to my newly built kingdom."

"Yeah yeah, cut to the chase already, where is the Chaos Emerald?" SNT asked.

"Oh, I have it right here," he responded casually. "But instead of you fighting me because I am extremely powerful, I would like to give you a chance to redeem yourself."

"...how so?" SNT was understandably suspicious.

Quartz then walked down the stars causally then observed her figure. "Your cute, you know that, your creator made you like that on purpose."

SNT tried to make sure that the pony didn't see to much, it was a little awkward. The covered herself with her two tails and blushed. "Can you please stop looking at me?"

"Oh, I'm not in love with you or anything, this is the first time I have seen you and I wanted a good look." he responded.

SNT got angry. "Does that make it ok?"

"That's not the point SNT, I would like to make a deal with you." he replied. "You see, me and you, we are kind of the same."

"How so?"

"We are both OC's here that can live in harmony with our creators. Christine gave me the authority to help set up New Equestria along with his ponysona Night Star."

"What are you trying to say?"

"You have already met your creator and are working with her and her friend to separate C-197 from 1218. They are destined to be together. OC's and Creators living together in harmony."

That was when SNT became skeptical.

"You are enjoying it here, I can feel it. Here is what I am willing to do, you can join us in completing the merge and you can live in the same world as your creator and the friend she has made."

"No deal!" she responded.

"Oh, but I am not done." Quartz responded. "I can make sure that you and Sonic will spend the rest of your lives together alone. Chris as the CPU and the goddess of this world can make sure of that."

SNT was intrigued by that offer. Finally, sometime with Sonic, something that she has been wishing for years.

"Without Amy there to interrupt us, Sonic and I can cuddle each other every night." She dreamed. She was thinking about saying yes for something that she wanted for years.

But that was when she remembered Courtney and I. Who where going against Chris Chan for a completely different reason. She knew both of us where fighting to get the world they both live in peacefully back. They didn't want to live in a Chris Chan inspired world. "Was it worth it to sacrifice the faith of the world for Sonic?" she thought to herself. Then she remembered, that her world was destroyed by Chris. A place she called home for many years was taken away from her.

After a few moments of thought. She gave Quartz an answer. "Even though, I would love a life with Sonic for the rest of my life... I am afraid, I am going to say no."

"What? Why?"

"A life with Sonic is always what I have wanted, I dream of this practically every night. But if I do say yes, more people will be hurt as my creator's world was flipped upside down by Chris' actions. And if my creator isn't happy, how can I live with that? The world I initially lived in was fine, it wasn't really _special_ or anything but it was _special_ to me. And Chris took that world away from me. Why would I agree with your deal if all I want is my world back and Sonic and Chris took both from me?" she asked angrily.

"Well I warned you about my power, you have one last chance, you may have no chance against me." Lightning Quartz mentioned

"No, that is my final decision and I am sticking with it!" SNT got ready to fight.

"Ok, take the wrath of my power!" Quarts then got ready.

Quartz started out with a headbutt. Which SNT avoided. Then she countered with a homing attack which hit him. He was knocked off of his hooves. Quartz then did the attack again. But again SNT did the same thing. That was when she realised, "Lightning Quartz... is kind of weak!"

That was when she started to treat him like a joke. She would literally hold out her hand to push the pony back with her hands. "Really? She laughed. "They call you a king and yet you don't have any other attacks."

"I'm just getting warmed up!" he responded.

"Yeah, I bet, maybe you should just stop, you just embarrassing yourself." laughed SNT. "Night Star was stronger than you."

"Shut up!" he started to tear up. "I can hurt you, just watch!"

"Yeah, I bet, I'll watch you cry after this fight is over." SNT responded with a sassy tone.

"THAT'S IT!" Quartz then headbutted again, but SNT then kicked him away.

"Haha. Stop wasting my time, where is the Chaos Emerald?" SNT asked.

"I am not weak... I am not weak... I am not Weak." he started to repeat to himself.

Suddenly, sparks of electricity started to appear around him.

"I Am Not Weak... I AM NOT WEAK! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH," suddenly electrical energy surrounds Quartz. SNT shielded her eyes away to protect herself from the brightness of the eminence power coming off of him. When he emerged from it, he grew a horn and wings and his eyes were lit up. "SNT, TASTE MY TRUE POWER!"

That was when the fight ramped up. A large ball of power was formed and pushed SNT into the wall behind her. The pressure had her pushed through the wall into a room full of seats and desk. Quartz then flew into the room and ground pounded. The chandler's chain then broke started to fall on top of SNT, which she dodged. SNT jumps behind the podium the end of the room which had a seal of the former State of Colorado (now New Equestria) and it overlooked all of the seats in the room. Quartz then performed another power attack blasting a hole through the wall behind the podium. SNT hid under the desk to take cover.

The hole revealed the park in front of them. The lazer Quartz shot then destroyed a similar looking building to the one she was in. It was on the other side of the park. SNT proceed to jump out through the hole and then ran toward the burning building in front of them just so she can get some distance from Lightning Quartz.

While she was doing that, Quartz shot lightning shots at SNT in which she had to dodge. She was looking for an opening to attack Quarts.

Lightning Quarts then performed a Thunder Wave attack which hit SNT. SNT couldn't move temporarily. This allowed the pony to pick her up with his magic and throw her into a nearby building. *SLAM!*

SNT rubbed her head after that impact. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Quarts appeared and used another power attack to smack SNT into the ground and let the piles of rubble cover her.

She quickly got on her feet after uncovering the rubble and ran onto the streets. Lighting Quartz flew right behind her. She was dodging all of Lighting Quartz attack while traveling through the city center. SNT tried to gain some distance to get away from Quartz. It seemed that she couldn't find an opening and she needed to gain some distance in order to prepare her attack. As she is running down the street boosting down the road, Quarts fired lazer after laser at her. SNT doing her best to dodge the attacks.

SNT then makes a sudden turn into an ally and jumps on a telephone poll. Quartz ends up losing her as a result. SNT using this chance to jump from building to building to sneak up on Quartz. She eventually does that successfully and jumps off a building to homing attack Quartz.

Quartz lost his magical focus from the impact of the blow and fell to the ground but quickly got back on his feet. He continued with what he was doing to SNT, this time from the front. But once again, SNT would hide in a dark alley and platform her way to the top of buildings. She would attack from above once again. After the 3rd time, Quartz caught on to the pattern. Everytime SNT would try and turn into another alley, Lightning would follow her end. This caused her to wall jump to avoid the lasers above. But would hit Lighting in the face from a homing attack.

Lighting had enough antics from SNT. So then tried to end it once and for all. He used magic to grab SNT's body and shock it with a thunder wave making it unavoidable. Quartz then procedded to bang SNT repeatedly into the ground. She couldn't fight back because she was paralyzed. Soon enough Lightning Quartz gained the upper hand once again and threw SNT into a nearby mountain. The impact caused SNT for the first time to cough up blood. She tried her best to get back on her feet. But Quartz teleported over her and put one hoof down to keep her on the ground.

"Now guess who is weak now!" Quartz laughed. "Like I said, you have no chance against me. With all of the Alicorn magic in the world, I can easily take you out."

"But... how?" SNT coughed.

"Well Chris said that 51% of fictional characters will survive the merge. You and I are one of them, I was the one in charge of Equestria Merging, So I picked who died and who survived in Equestria. That included Princess Celestia, Luna, and Cadence." he explained.

"So you stole there magic?" SNT asked.

"Chris wanted Twilight and her friends to survive and somehow help Chris complete the merge which is why I called them here. Princess Celestia and the others all counted as politicians and Celestia herself has always been called a troll. It was time to get what was coming to her. And now, it's time to get what is coming to you! A nice trip to the 13th level of hell!" Quarts yelled.

"I don't think so!" said a familiar voice. Suddenly bright lights appear behind Lightning Quartz revealing 6 ponies floating in mid air.

"I have heard enough Lighting Quartz." Twilight admitted. "Our princess was a symbol of our freedom and the balance that exists within Equestria. Something that you seem to not understand."

"Yeah, and what is that?" Quartz asked.

"That is the power of friendship. Friendship doesn't pick and choose, it includes everyone, and because of that, the Elements of Harmony will finish what SNT was fighting for. The Elements of Honesty, Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Loyalty, and the one to complete it all, The Element of Magic.

Suddenly a rainbow on energy surrounds the ponies and forms within the sky and lands on Lightning Quartz. SNT is watching this unfold from literally inches away She sheds her eyes as her quills react to the immense power being realised.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO! MY POWER!" Quartz yelled, After a few seconds, Lightning Quartz loses his Alicorn magic and turns back into an earth pony.

Twilight then comes up closer to Quartz as he was then breathing hard giving twilight a mean look. "A true ruler doesn't pick and choose who gets to die in the world, no one should. We must treat our friends with respect. And it is with that, I can not allow you to rule this land as you do no represent the honor of friendship. From this day forward, I will rule new Equestria, along with my friends."

"Yeah!" yelled every other pony.

"Now... where were we?" SNT got up on her feet but still recovering from the blow from earlier.

"I WAS SO CLOSE TO BEATING YOU! WHY, WHY, WHY!" Quartz started to cry.

"I got lucky... that's what, that happens to me all of the time." SNT admitted.

"WHY YOU!" Lightning Quartz then tried to headbut SNT but SNT smacked him back causing him to cough up the chaos emerald he had apparently hidden in his throat. He was back to normal and there was nothing he could to to fight back. He was losing consciousness and he was dropping tears out of his eyes before falling into a deep slumber.

SNT picked up the Chaos Emerald and looked at it to see if it was real. Then she looked at Twilight. "Thanks, you saved me back there."

"Oh, no problem at all." Twilight smiled.

SNT GOT A CHAOS EMERALD

SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 2

RANK S: STRIFE

"Hey, SNT?" Rainbow got her attention.

"Yes?" SNT responded.

"You did pretty awesome against Quartz there, your pretty fast, wanna race?" she asked smirking like she was going to win.

"Sure." SNT nodded. "I will beat you so bad."

"Yeah... I don't know about that." SNT laughed.

"We will see." Rainbow then got ready. We will go to the middle of the city, first one there is the winner and the loser is a rotten egg!"

"Ok... 3... 2... 1... GO!" Rainbow and SNT race back to the city as fast as they could.

...

Meanwhile, back in the car.

"Finally, Denver!" Courtney said in relief. "Civilization."

"You mean... Ponization." I added.

Courtney glared at me. "Whatever, I just hope SNT is ok."

"She's fine, she is _special_ after all." I joked

"That's my joke... stop using it!" Courtney demanded.

"Fine fine. But it's a better joke than Sonic 06." I added.

"No, Sonic 06 was funner than you." she laughed.

"Fine!" I huffed.

"So where are we headed?" Courtney asked.

"Just go to the middle of the city and we will figure it out there." I added.

"Got it!"

With the day coming to an end. SNT has collected the 3rd Chaos Emerald and Courtney and I have prepared for another round a long traveling, as we fight to get our normal lives back with many surprises, waiting around the corner.


	14. Chapter 12plus1: The Thirteenth Chapter

Courtney and I drive through the Denver area looking for SNT and we drive up to the Colorado or former Colorado State Capitol building. What we saw was the aftermath of SNT's and Lightning Quartz fight. "Look at that large hole in the side of the capital Courtney."

"Do you think SNT did that?" she asked.

"No, I do not think SNT has that much power to even do that." I mentioned. "That must have been Lightning Quartz."

"Look at all of this Damage!" Courtney was pointing towards the dilapidated buildings in the downtown area.

"Wow... it's going to take more flex tape to fix this city than I thought." I muttered to myself.

That was when Courtney kind of snickered a little. "Stop with the jokes, please."

"I make no promises." I responded.

Suddenly on the corner of my eyes, I see a bright blue flash appear and cross the street in front of us. Suddenly is slowed down revealing SNT and Rainbow Dash. "I won!" Rainbow yelled.

"No, I won!" SNT said.

"No, you were just a little hair behind me. Admit it, you lost!" Rainbow said.

"A hair? How do you know that, you can't see that distance!" SNT pointed out.

"That doesn't matter, the point is that I won, can't you see that?" Rainbow asked. "Are you too ashamed to lose against the one and only, Rainbow Dash?" She said proudly posing to herself as many ponies line up to take her picture.

"Jeez, you seem like the type who loves herself in the mirror." SNT snarked. "Who knows, maybe you where a hair behind!"

"No, I won and you know it." Rainbow fought.

"No, I did!"

"I did!"

"I did!"

"Girls, Girls, Stop fighting!" Rainbow and SNT look next to them to see Pinkie Pie standing there. "I don't matter who won, as long as you both had fun doing it is all that matters."

"Wait, Pinkie..." Rainbow questioned. "How long have you been here, I left you and the others in the dust?"

"I've been here for a minute or so, Why do you ask Rainbow Dash?" Pinkie asked.

Both SNT and Rainbow looked at Pinkie in a gaze knowing that Pinkie Pie just went even faster than them.

"Well anyway, To welcome you and you friends to Equestria, and to celebrate Twilight in becoming Queen of this new land, I wanted to throw a party!" Pinkie said while throwing confetti in the area.

"Pinkie, we won't be here for long." I said. Courtney and I where walking up.

"Guys, Nice to see you again!" SNT smiled.

Courtney finished what I was about to say. "We still need to finish our mission! We plan on just staying here for the night."

"That is plenty of time to throw a party!" Pinkie smiled as she grabbed her Party Cannon and blasted it all over the Park separating The Colorado State Capital and Denver City hall, both destroyed by the fight with Lightning Quartz.

It wasn't long until the lawn separating to two government buildings was covered with OC's from all over the place. It was a Pinkie Pie Party afterall.

"You know, when I was younger, I never thought I would attend a Pinkie Pie Party in my life." Courtney admitted.

"Me too." I responded. "But I admit to something that is kind of a problem."

"What is that?" Courtney asked.

I look at the stage where the music is playing. "The music. I never thought I would say this but Daniel Ingram is not a guy who can make party music. I don't think I dance to that really."

"Well this is a pony party after all. I can't really dance to this either. Even taking this song in as a former pegasister." Courtney responded.

"Hmm..." I take out my phone and started looking up some music that I stored on it. "Maybe if did this." I then got into my car and turned all of the windows down. Then I put on earplugs I had in the glove compartment. Then I connect my phone to the speaker system. Then I push the play button on my phone.

The sudden rush of music started blasting all of the ponies in the audience. Suddenly, It was like they were listening to something they have never really heard. The wonderful rush... of funky music. It was like you couldn't help but dance to the sounds of the walking bass.

"Wow, I like this, I never heard it before but I sounds awesome!" Pinkie Pie yelled in excitement.

Courtney started to feel the groove flowing through her body. SNT joined her and they danced like they were sync with each other. Not abnormal, they where kind of the same person.

I sat in the car and kept DJing for the next 3 songs but I couldn't do it for long. SNT and Courtney both knew from experience that I like to get up an out. So we would be leaving first thing tomorrow morning. This party was more of a rest for all of us after traveling many miles. But yet our quest was still far from over.

The ponies were nice enough to show us to a free hotel room at an existing place in Downtown Denver. It was a room with 3 beds and 1 bathroom. It was the first time that we had beds instead of tents to sleep in for the night. There was just one question that plagues our minds. Where was the next Chaos Emerald?

"SNT, where do you think it is?" Courtney asked.

"I can feel its energy to the west of here." She responded.

"This is not enough information." I mentioned. "I need more than that. SNT try harder here."

SNT thought to herself. "Hmm..." She started to think while staring intently at a map of America. "I'm sorry, No luck."

"Ok, let me ask this question from a different angle." I said, I pause for a secould. "Think back when we were in Kansas City SNT. Where did you feel the closest Chaos Emerald other than to the west?"

"Hmm..." SNT thought about it again. "I believe it was to the east but it was more Northeast Direction from where we were."

"Ok, I can work with that!" I smiled. I then look at the map and compared. Then I took a pencil and circled Chicago and Milwaukee. "That is where we should target next."

"What makes you sure?" Courtney asked.

"Well, we have been mostly touring big cities, coincidently that is where the chaos emeralds landed which makes this easier. I am guessing its in Chicago." I bet.

"Chicago?" SNT wondered what that was.

"How far is Chicago?" Courtney asked.

"I think its 1,000 miles to get there, So I will do the trip in 2 days."

"The boring part of this adventure is driving!" SNT mentioned. "I am so tired of it."

"I know but do we have any other way of getting around?" I asked.

"No..." SNT saddened herself.

"Are you sure its in Chicago?" Courtney asked.

"90% yes." I smiled. "Well let's get some sleep girls, I plan on getting up and at em tomorrow so get a good night's rest and make sure you all wake up tomorrow.

"Ok, Goodnight!" Courtney and SNT said simultaneously.

I then thought to myself as I was getting into bed. "Man, listening to both of them is like listening to Courtney in Stereo."

SNT then looked out the window of the hotel and stared at the city center in the distance. She then signed to herself. Courtney then came up to her and joined her. "Is there something on your mind SNT?"

SNT was thinking about the fight with Lightning Quartz and with Sonichu. But she didn't want Courtney to worry about her that she lost to Sonichu before. "Don't worry about me, we have a long day tomorrow so you should get some rest."

Courtney yawned. "Your right... well... goodnight."

"Goodnight." SNT smiled.

SNT continued to stare at the sky and the city for another 10 minutes to reflect on her adventure. But she was worried about Sonichu. Lightning Quartz was defeated by Twilight and her friends, if they were not there, she could have been killed.

That was when SNT decided to sleep on it instead of worrying herself over it. She then climbed into bed and relaxed herself. Then stared up to the ceiling. But eventually, after a few minutes, she dozed off.

" _Hey SNT!"_

 _SNT opened her eyes to see she was on top of the 4-cent building once again. The building was surrounded by darkness. It seemed that they where floating within null space. A giant black hole was under the built. The person that called for her name was the person who SNT was dreading to see, "Sonichu!"._

" _You know very well that you can't beat me. That is why you tricked me the last time we fought but this time, no more." Sonichu claimed. "But no more will me and my father will get any more torment from you. I will end you here and now!"_

" _Then come here you Pikachu reject!" SNT yelled._

 _Sonichu then took the mega stone out of his pocket and transformed into Ultra-Sonichu. "This ends now!" Sonichu then ramed SNT so fast that she couldn't react in time to dodge. The blow was enough to once again have her fly off of the building tumbling into the black hole below. "So long, SNT, enjoy the rest of you life within the merge." Sonichu laughed._

" _AAAAAAHHH!" SNT tried her best to use her tails to fly out of it. But it was really weird, she couldn't do that. She looked at her tails and found out they where two short. "Oh no, that stupid bonehead forgot to give me the power to flyyyyyyy!" Her body slowly disappears into the black hole below._

SNT jolted up from her bed. She started to breathe hard from the nightmare she just had. She looked around. The only sounds was of me snoring really loud. SNT looked at me at the other side of the room then got out of bed to the bathroom.

She turned on the lights and then looked at herself in the mirror. After staring at herself for a minute, she started to tear up a little. That was when Courtney walked in.

"It seems you just had a nightmare." Courtney mentioned.

"Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" SNT asked.

"Yeah, but that snoring is keeping me awake." Courtney smiled.

SNT then sat on the toilet with the seat down. Then she signed to herself and looked down "Yeah, I did have a nightmare."

"Tell me about it." her creator said. SNT then explained her nightmare to Courtney. "Hmm, that's really serious. But I am sure that nothing will come of it."

"But... how do you know? I have already lost to Sonichu once!" SNT asked.

"You did?" Courtney asked.

SNT then proceeded to explain the third encounter with Sonichu she had where he exposed his Ultra form for the first time and took Sonic hostage. It sounded familiar to Courtney though. "I think you explained this when we left Houston. I can't believe I didn't notice this earlier."

"What?" SNT asked.

"Well, I had a dream where that happened to you the night before we all of into this world." Courtney mentioned. "I remember the black hole then. I think I have a feeling why my imagination wasn't working that day."

"Anyway! Sonichu took me out in one hit, you saw that did you?" SNT asked.

"I did." Courtney thought to herself.

"My point is this, What if I lose to Sonichu?" she asked."Lightning Quartz almost defeated me today if it wasn't for Twilight who stepped in last moment to save me. Sonichu will be just as powerful or more powerful than Quartz was. That is what I am worried about. The fate of the world is on our shoulders. What if I lose?"

Courtney signed. "You shouldn't be thinking about the future but thinking about now. But I understand your fear. In these stories I write for you, you always find a way out of an issue."

SNT then looked into Courtney's eyes, "But this time, we don't know who is writing this story." She mentioned. "It's not you, it's not the writer in that bed right now, Right now, we are our own beings making our own decision without a story to guide us."

"We don't know if we are in a fanfiction or not yet but that doesn't matter." Courtney smiled. "You will find a way out of this,you always do, you are _special_ after all."

"That's what everyone says." SNT mentioned. "Was it pure coincidence that Rookie stepped in to save me by bringing in my tails back? I never really defeated Flaming Knuckles if it wasn't for Cream's quick thinking."

Courtney started to chuckle a little remembering that livestream she did with her youtube channel. But quickly stopped knowing SNT was being serious. "Ok, let's think of this from another perspective. You know the guy sleeping out there right now."

"You mean the guy who started this whole mess in the first place?" SNT was referring toward me. I couldn't hear all of this, I was a hard sleeper.

"Think of it like this. You defeated Sonichu according to him, you defeated Chris-Chan. He does care for you as a character. And he wan't to help us anyway he can. He knew what he was doing and wanted to see you shine. He gave you new characteristics and powers that I would have never thought to give you." Courtney explained.

"Like what?" SNT asked.

"He gave you the power to Chaos Control, he gave you the power to boost when ever you want. You can homing attack thanks to his writing." Courtney pointed out.

"I was taught that by Sonic and Shadow." SNT remembered.

"Yeah, but I didn't give you that, he did." Both of them looked at each other in a moment of silence. "You see SNT, there maybe a lot of pressure on you but I do feel that you will find a way to take on Sonichu. Everything will work out at the end. I promise. Both me and the writer have given you enough powers to accomplish that. We are collecting the Chaos Emeralds after all. Don't let that fight with Sonichu get down and lets keep moving forward. Just like Sonic from the other dimension said to you. "Don't let your fear own you" we can't let these fights hold you down. Just trust me and we will find a way together." Courtney held out her hand.

SNT looked at it and took a deep breathe. Then she took out her hand and shook it with a smile. 'That's the spirit. Come on, let's go back to bed, its 2 in the morning."

"Alright!" SNT smiled. She took another deep breath as she watched her creator climb into bed. "Goodnight Courtney." She then goes to the other side of the room to look at me. Still sleeping pretty loudly. SNT then smiled and then said. "You really did care about me and really do want me to do well. Thank you."

She then goes to her side of the room and the lays down on the bed and covered herself with the blankets. Then looks at both me and Courtney with Courtney now sound asleep, "Goodnight." She then dozed off back to sleep without letting my snoring bother her.

...

"Sir, I have a ton of letters for you."

Chris Chan was talking to Alison Amber in the office. He was working on some official mayoral business at the moment. Amber was delivering the mail from citizens all over the town trying to answer questions that citizens had.

"Hmm, lets see what the good people of CWCville has to say about our great city and how we can improve it." Chris said.

He then proceed to open the first letter. Then read it.

 _Dear Christine,_

 _I don't like it here in CWCville, The city planning is awful. Everything is so linear as everyone takes the same roads and the same subway to work. As a professional licenced engineer I would like to see the city be a little closer together and the workplaces to be spread out a little. I hope you consider this in the next town hall meeting._

 _-Grandon Lawson P.E._

Chris didn't exactly know what he ment. CWCville was perfect in which all of the shops where in the same place. The suburbs, the city center, the shops (just Walmart and Target) where in the same place. It was pretty simple and straightforward as you couldn't get lost in CWCville, the main highway was all they needed.

Alison then picked up the letter and read it herself. "This letter is right, I feel the pain everyday."

"What are you talking about Alison?" Christine asked.

"Have you ever driven the main highway?" Alison asked.

"I live here, I don't need to take that highway." Chris mentioned.

Alison facepalmed. "Just a suggestion but maybe you should explore your own city and see what each part needs from one another. Different parts of the city need certain things. This is why they elect representatives."

"But nobody knows CWCville better than me Alison, and you know that. I know what CWCville wants and its me alone who knows this city." Chris argued.

"Your the boss," Alison backed off. Then thought to herself. "This is why dumb people can't run dumb cities."

Chris then looked at another letter.

 _Dear Chris_

 _Since we are all forced to live here, I wanted to improve the city we live in. There is a lot of abandoned buildings within the Abandoned Zone, so I thought maybe we should turn the area into a nice new park and move the trash dump to the outside of town. Is it possible if we can do this?_

 _-Kamia Marble_

Chris then writes a letter to respond.

 _Dear Kamia_

 _The problem with that is that where is a lot of rubble there that we would have to clean up. Plus there is a library and I don't want the CWCville Library to be covered in debris. We already have a decently sized large park in the subdivision area so that is all of the park we can provide._

 _-Christine Weston Chandler_

Then he looked at the next letter.

 _Dear Chris,_

 _Lol yuer a faggot_

 _Whoever is wretting this fanfiction I woke up in is a fagget_

 _Go cry back to your father's arms, oh yeah, he's dead!_

 _-Anonymous_

Chris signs, "Another troll." then proceeded to throw the letter away. Then he read the next one.

Dear Chris

I am a school teacher in CWCville and I was reading the textbook for the history of CWCville and I have a few questions. How can you be half Sonichu if your father and mother are not sonichu's as well?

-Margaret Bevon

Chris then writes:

 _You see, My dad is also half Sonichu which means that I am also half Sonichu._

Alison happened to be walking in and watching him write that response. "You know that's not how that works."

"Yes it does." Chris argue.

"No... its not!"

"How?"

"If your father is half Sonichu, that would make you a quarter Sonichu." Alison pointed out. "If your mother was also half Sonichu, then you would be half Sonichu."

"So what?"

"Your not half Sonichu Chris Chan." Alison was really annoyed.

"I don't have time to argue with you, right now I am about to have a meeting with Magi Chan." Chris mentioned. "Please call him real quick."

"...Fine." Alison walked off to call Magi Chan.

That was when Magi Chan suddenly materialized into the room. "Yes baby... or Father?"

"How is Sonichu?" Chris asked.

"He is fine, he is recovering." Magi explained.

"Have you heard from Rosechu since she left town?" Chris asked.

"She hasn't been responding to my mind readings." Magi said. "I have a feeling that Rosechu is going to do something bad if we don't intervene."

"Rosechu will be fine, trust me." Chris mentioned. "Right now, we have a bigger threat. How is SNT doing?"

"She got past Lightning Quartz, the ponies in New Equestria are working against us just like I expected." Magi mentioned.

"Really, damn it!" Chris swore. "I really wanted Rainbow Dash with her speed to defeat SNT. Why couldn't you do anything?"

"Because you told me that everything was going to fine earlier and no need to intervene." Magi tapped his feet. I can see the future, I know what is going to happen."

"That doesn't matter honey, Sonichu is out of commission so I trust you to come up with a plan to defeat her before she gets to CWCville." Chris explained. "Your the only Sonichu I can trust right now."

"Yes father," Magi then disappeared. Then he re appeared the Mewtwo's cave. Then he sat down on his pedestal and meditated to himself. "This time SNT, you are mine. And I have the perfect plan."


	15. Chapter 14: The Rosechu Chronicles 2

Rosechu has been traveling for miles within the mountains of Virginia, crossing every stream, she slowly walked as she couldn't run as fast as Sonichu.

What was she looking forward, She was looking for her past. A lot of the layout of the area has change considering the fact that CWCville used to be in a fictional realm. Now combined with the real world, there was no telling where Pallot Town was.

What Rosechu was following was her gut, She knew it was somewhere but where?

Soon enough, she recognize a familiar river. The only light in the area was the full moon above revealing the sweet glimmer on the top of the water. Rosechu sat down by the water's edge and emired the view.

"This is the river where Sonichu first saw me." Rosechu told herself. "Kel's place isn't that far away from here."

Rosechu then got back on her feet and walked the way she thought Kel's Cabin was. Soon enough, her assumption was proven right when she saw the familiar cabin her old trainer called home.

She hasn't seen Kel in years after she went to go live with Sonichu. Kel has been quite quiet. The last time she heard that Kel and Naitsirhc hooked up so suddenly. She didn't know that they were dating in the first place, it just suddenly happened.

Rosechu knocked on the door to the old cottage and then waited patiently. She heard the sounds of footsteps getting closer and closer to the door. Then the door opened revealing the familiar pokemon trainer she knew and loved. Her head only peaked out and she kept the door from going to far open. She must have been really scared.

"Rosey?"

"Hey Kel, long time no see..."

"Oh my... you are exactly who I wanted to see. Come in!" Kel pulled Rosechu inside and then shut the door and locked it.

"Wow!" Rosechu said getting her ballance back by being yanked in. "What is going on with you?"

"Oh... long story, that's why I wanted to talk to you." Kel said as she peaked out the window. To make sure nobody she knew was coming.

"What?" Rosechu asked.

Kel then sat down the the coach and took a deep breath. "I feel like... I lost a little part of my life. Like some of it was missing. Last night, it felt like I remembered a bunch of things I don't know if their fake or real. But I have memories of you and our adventures together, before you transformed."

"Yeah, That's why I came here." Rosechu started to rub her fingers together. "Did you have the dream about taking a..."

Both of them said together. "A red pill?" Both of them look into each other's eyes.

Kel then closed her eyes and thought out loud. "So this is no coincidence after all."

Rosechu then shared. "I woke up this morning a different Rosechu then I was before. Sonichu has been cheating on me and I said yes to that, I did all of the work and I also said yes to that. I feel ashamed and lost. Like somehow another me knew it was wrong but the real me still said yes to whatever came my way. I never got help from Sonichu around the house for anything and he started to date Christine and the bed was cold and lonely, and I just started to wake up to it today!"

Kel then looked at Rosechu. "Really, well my morning started after that dream waking up naked next to Naitsirhc. I screamed like I just woke up from a nightmare. Then he said, "Come on my lovely heartsweat, let's get back to the fun part to calm you down. That was when I kicked him between the legs under the covers and then kicked him outside of the house. It was like someone else was deciding my fate because I do have the memory of him first appearing on my bed and yet I didn't say no to him."

Both of them realise that their stories are pretty similar as they felt they had no control over their own lives.

"What is going on with us?" Rosechu asked.

"I don't know, I am just as lost as you are, I have been keeping Naitsirhc out since this morning because I am so traumatized. Its like I never even met him before. And yet, somehow, I gave up my body to him. That was a stupid mistake but I couldn't do anything about it for some reason." Kel then took a deep breath as tears started to roll down her face. "Its these things that make me ask myself, who am I supposed to be, a sex slave, or a pokemon trainer like I always dreamed of."

Rosechu and Kel then hugged each other in tears. They embraced each other to calm each other down and after a few minutes, both of them wiped the tears off of their faces.

"Naitsirhc has always kidnapped me and I could do nothing about it as I always feel powerless to do so. Who is writing this story? My story?"

"I ask that same question now more than I ever have. "Kel responded.

"Hmm..." Rosechu thought to herself. "Wait a second..."

Rosechu then took a pen and paper then wrote "Naitsirhc" Then under it she wrote. "Christian". "Oh my god!"

"What?" Kel asked.

"The answer has been in front of us the hole time. Chrstine Weston Chandler... he has been writing us the whole time. Think about it, Naitsirhc is Christian spelled backwards, CWCville is his initials with ville tagged at the end. But the question is where did these other personalities we have come from?"

"I don't know." Kel thought to herself. "Why would I fall in love with a guy that tried to kidnap you?"

Suddenly there is a knock at the door and a voice. "Kel, its me Naitsirhc, please let me come in baby, I'm sorry for hurting you this morning. Are you feeling better?"

Kel then came to the door and stood beside it. "No Naitsirch, I'm not interested in you, please go away. I'm not letting you back in here."

"What has gotten into you, you were not the same girl you where yesterday, don't you want to talk about it?" he asked.

"No, Go away, I will call police!" Kel threatened.

"There is no need to call any Jerkops Kel, you are my girlfriend." he responded.

"Please go away for the final time!" Kel demanded.

"If you don't open this door in the next five seconds, I will force my way in with my Sonichu powers." he threatened

"Kel, we gotta get out of here!" Rosechu yelled.

"Hey, who else is in there Kel, it better not be another boy!" Naitsirhc heard Rosechu speak.

Kel nodded her head in agreement and then got out a pokeball from her belt. "Dragonite, get us out of here!" She then threw the pokeball into the air with a sudden flash of light revealing an overweight orange dragon with curved horns. It then roared. Kel jumped on, "Rosechu, come on!" She then held out her hand. Rosechu then grabbed onto Kel's hand and she pulled her onto Dragonite's back. "Ok, Dragonite, lets go!"

"5, 4, 3..." suddenly the sound of a crash interrupted Naitsirhc as he was counting down. He looked up to find Kel and Rosechu flying away on her Dragonite. "Oh no you don't tell me where you're going unless I know, you come back here!" Naitsirhc then took out his own pokeball. "Zapdos, let's chase!" he threw it into the air to reveal the legendary lightning bird. Naitsirhc then jumped onto Zapdos. "After that Dragonite, Zapdos." The bird roared and then got up off the ground.

Kel and Rosechu look behind them revealing Naitsirhc and his Zapdos. "Zapdos! Hyper Beam!"

"Dragonite, Look out!" Kel yelled. That was when Dragonite dived to the right to avoid the attack which almost touched Rosechu's foot.

"That was way to close!" Rosechu mentioned.

It was like Naitsirhc was all over them as there was a hyper beam after another but Dragonite kept dodging. That was when he changed tactics.

"Use Thunder!" he yelled.

Suddenly clouds above started to gatter. Kel knew what was coming. "Dragonite Look..." But it was too late. Lightning came striking from above hitting Dragonite Directly. It was super effective. It felt that Dragonite was about to faint. "Stick with me Dragonite, just a little futher!" Kel yelled in panic.

It seems the longer time passed, the more they lost altitude. Dragonite had no more energy to keep them in the sky and so they became a glider.

Rosechu started to worry. Naitsirhc is right on their tale and this was about to be a failed attempt to escape, she needed to attack him but her power has been missing ever since the day she became a Rosechu. She couldn't zap anyone as he powers were lost. But she knew it was there, somehow Sonichu still had his, so she had to try.

She stood up and turned toward Naitsirhc with a ton of adrenaline flowing through her veins then got in her stance. "Come on Rosechu, Thunderbolt!" she told herself.

Kel looked behind her to notice Rosechu was doing this. "Rosechu, what are you doing."

"Come on, you can do this Rosechu!" She focused on her inner strength and suddenly her body started to spark up. Then she unleashed it. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

The lightning didn't effect Zapdos, but it did affect Naitsirhc, Naitsirhc feel off of his pokemon as a result from the shock. He then fell to the forest below them.

Kel looked at Rosechu. "Your powers! There..."

"No time to talk about it, focus on Dragonite please." Rosechu mentioned.

"Oh!" Kel tried to control Dragonite as they saw ahead a burning city. "I think that is where we are headed."

"But the city's on fire." Rosechu pointed out.

"Where else is there to go?" Kel asked.

Rosechu stayed silent as they got closer and closer to the burning city. You could see the light of the fire light up the night sky, it was almost unbelievable. How did this city become this way?

Dragonite eventually lost the energy to fly and started falling out of the sky offically. Rosechu and Kel held onto their lives as they fell toward the Burning City below. Soon enough the they fall into the river in front of the city.

Rosechu opened her eyes to see Kel and Dragonite knocked out from the impact of the water. She quickly grabbed both of them and swam up to the top of the water. Then pulled them both out on the river's edge.

"Kel, wake up!" Rosechu sat her along the shore trying to keep her awake. It was only a matter of time until Naitsirhc found them and they had to keep moving.

Kel obviously had water in her lungs. Rosechu decided there was no other choice. She performed CPR on her old trainer. Putting her hands over her chest and pumping the water out of her. Kel coughed the life.

"*Cough, Cough* Rosechu!... you saved me."

"We can't stick around here, Naitsirhc maybe coming for us, We need to keep moving." Rosechu mentioned.

Dragonite was still out of commission. Kel returned him to the pokeball and put it in her pocket. They both then stook up and looked at a city on fire. There was what looked like a tower in the middle ment a a monument which was then tumbling down. There was also a domed building in the middle of the city which seemed like the largest thing in the area. There were no larger building than that. It was not a regular city with large towers but it seemed that the tallest buildings where the old ones.

Kel and Rosechu begin to walk through the rubble of this once great town. They saw graffety, protest signs dead people everywhere like a riot gone wrong.

"What is this place?" Rosechu asked.

"Who knows, but it's like it was just burned down a few days ago." Kel mentioned.

Both of them continued to walk through the rubble following a paved road through the city. They continued into the after dark hour, when it was two in the morning and they were outside of the city.

They used some of the rubble as campfire material and they both sat in front of it.

"Thank you for coming escaping with me Rosechu?" Kel smiled. "I didn't think anyone would have the same dream or same experience as me. Right now, this reminds me of the good'o days."

"What do you mean?" Rosechu asked.

"You know, when it was you and me traveling the world and battling. I watched you grow into that Raichu you used to be. I was happy, I never wanted to get rid of you as you were my first pokemon." Kel closed her eyes to embrace the memories. "I didn't want anything to change because... I was happy enough to be with you."

Rosechu started to tear up. "Kel, those are the nicest word you have said to me in years."

"When you went to go live with Sonichu, I knew I wanted to cry, but that alternate personality that took over me didn't let me. You know the feeling I went through. But finally, you can see how I really felt that night. I didn't want you to leave."

"If only I wasn't hit with that stupid rainbow, none of this would have happened. Sonichu was a mistake." Rosechu finally admitted. "He has never treated me the same since we did get married. I was always his object, I was always his robot and I didn't get anything in return. And yet just like you, it was like I had a completely different personality that I couldn't say no and fight back for what I wanted in a relationship."

Both Kel and Rosechu hug each other once again to calm down. With their familiar scents, they slowly stopped crying and then both laid on their backs to observe the full moon.

"Where are we even going?" Rosechu asked.

"Like I told you a long time ago, I wanted to leave CWCville. So that is what we are doing now, We will go as far away from CWCville and not turn back for anything." Kel admitted.

"But where would we even go? The truth about both of us and why we remember all of these things is still a mystery."

"Maybe someone out there knows the answer, I don't know who but someone does." Kel smiled.

Rosechu tried to remember people she may have ran into not associated with Chris but knew of him to try and put together a puzzle. "Since the Dimensional Merge has happened, I have met all types of Characters. Magi-Chan & Sonichu helped filter out who could come in to this world and who couldn't.

"How do you know all this stuff?" Kel asked.

"Sonichu and Magi-Chan talk to each other with telepathy. Sonichu also shares with me a little." Rosechu admitted. "The only character that wasn't filtered out but they planned to filter was..."

"What?" Kel asked.

"SNT!" Rosechu realised. "I don't know if SNT knows anything about my past but what Sonichu and Magi-Chan have been talking about is that they know she is traveling somewhere in this world with her Creator, and someone I never heard of. But what I know according to Magi-Chan was very involved with me meeting SNT in the first place. He may know something about these memories we have."

"So where should we go." Kel asked.

"They are headed back this direction toward CWCville so maybe if we head to the west, we may meet them halfway somewhere. I just hope its the right way." Rosechu concluded.

"Well, I guess we better head west tomorrow but for now, get some sleep Rosechu." Kel then turned on her side and closed her eyes. "Goodnight Rosechu."

"Goodnight Kel, it's nice to adventure out with you again." Rosechu smiled.

"Yeah, I miss doing this, it will be just like old times." Kel smiled.

Both of them then withered away into la la land then dreaming about the times they used to have together.


	16. Chapter 15: The Moonscape Part 1

We all got up the next morning traveling out of New Equestria right at 5 in the morning, Courtney and SNT where a little tired I guess after I snored all night but I wasn't sure really, I felt great though.

They both fell asleep in the car with Courtney in the back seat and SNT in the passenger seat up with me. I put on some smooth jazz to at least give me some background noise to sing too and it was soft enough to listen to to keep them asleep.

I set a new course for Chicago. I didn't know what was coming next but I planned to stop 500 miles into the journey to prepare for arrival to Chicago. I kind of got used to the fact that there was going to be something that was off about the town before we got there so it only made since that I would reserve a day for it.

The only reason why we left so early was because... *sign* Pinkie!

 _*Knock Knock* Its morning guys, you all need to get on the road so you can continue saving the world."_

I was an early bird anyway so it was fine. The ponies wished us a goodbye and wish us luck on the journey.

I drove out of Denver on Interstate 76, and it was a few hours in until we then drove into Nebraska and out of New Equestria (Colorado). There is nothing really in Nebraska, just flat land of plains. Many miles covered it. It's like the only thing that vtes here in presidential elections are tumbleweeds and tornados.

Around 10 in the morning, Courtney was the first one to wake up. "Are we about 500 miles in yet?"

"Oh, we passed it." I mentioned.

"I thought you said we are doing 500 miles." Courtney mentioned.

"Yeah, I did but I changed my mind. The 500 mile point was when we passed Lincoln."

"Where are we?" She asked.

"Somewhere in Iowa, I know that, we passed Omaha, I can tell you that."

The terrain of the road got hiller and hiller as we climbed out of the Missouri River Valley.

"I want to get closer to Chicago so we can spend some time to try and find the Chaos Emerald in case there is some twist with the city or not." I mentioned. "That is why I kept going, but don't worry, I will stop soon."

We then stop in a nearby field to call it a day. I opened the trunk of the car for all of us to hang out at and I set up all of the tents. SNT went out to get some firewood for the night. Courtney started looking through the food to figure out what she could make. We had a trunk full of Apples so it only made since that we would use some of them. Soon enough, she thinks up something and grabs a few apples from the trunk then starts cutting them up.

"Need any help?" I asked.

"Yeah, can you get the pastry Pinkie gave to us before we left?" Courtney asked.

"Sure." I then go into the trunk to find that.

SNT then came running back with a bunch of firewood. "Hey guys, I got the firewood."

"Perfect, that is the only thing we need to make this work." Courtney mentioned. She then took the firewood away and started to light it by spinning them on top of each other.

Soon enough another day passes. Courtney made Campfire Apple Pies which you would think is a desert but... who cares at this point what we ate.

"How did you learn how to do this?" SNT asked.

"Years of cooking experience, years of cooking."

I smiled. "This is very good, can I have your recipe?"

"No." Courtney looked at me. "It's a secret."

"Oh, darn!" I said to myself.

"Maybe you should taste it and figure out what's in it." Courtney responded.

"Apple, Cinnamon, Pie Crust, and something I don't recognize." I took another bite to show her I knew kind of what was in it.

"Uh huh, yeah, there is a secret you will not find out what it is." She smiled.

"It better not be your sweat." I cringed.

"You will never know, it could be twigs, tree sap, or even your skin, or magic, but I'm not telling you!" She laughed.

"It could be your own piss." I sarcastically mentioned.

"Please stop this, your making me sick." we notice SNT gagging at our conversation.

"Oh, sorry SNT." Courtney smiled.

"Its ok, just don't talk about this while we are eating."

All of us laugh at each other throughout the night. We were preparing for another long day tomorrow so we needed some rest.

SNT was the last one to fall asleep as she went to look at the falling stars in the night sky as it was nice being away from the city to see the stars shine so brightly. "I hope getting the Chaos Emerald this time will be a cakewalk." She then stood up and dusted herself off then walked to her tent to settle for the night. Then she stretched herself and then closed the tent walls behind her.

She then got on the blow up mattress and stared up into the peak of the tent. Then allowed herself to slowly drift away.

A few minutes later, a haze started to surround the campsite. The haze was purple and was mistrevios looking as it didn't look like a poisonous gas but it was still bad because... it was purple ok!

The haze then surrounded our tents and then seep through the zippers slowly. Once SNT was surrounded by the haze, the smoke around disappeared around the rest of us like it was just focusing on her.

"Oh SNT, your adventure ends here. You will never wake up from this nightmare as I will banish your soul, to The Moonscape." said a whispering voice.

The haze then entered her body through her head until it was all gone and inside of her head. Then it was silent.

 _*Yawn...* SNT woke up in a warm bed with the sun peeking into the room through the window. She then put her hand to her side and suddenly touched somebody. Her eyes then cleared up to find a familiar blue hedgehog next to her._

" _Eeek! Sonic, what are you doing here?" SNT asked._

 _Sonic was then moving around a little with the sound of her scream. "Good morning SNT."_

" _How did you get in here?" SNT asked. "Aren't you supposed to be locked up by Chris Chan?"_

" _What are you talking about SNT. I live here too." Sonic looked at SNT like she was crazy. SNT then looked around the room more. It was like this was her new reality. It seems like now Sonic and her where now in a decent house in a nearby city. She looked on the desk next to the bed revealing a wedding photo with her and Sonic together. SNT was in the wedding dress and Sonic was looking nicer than usual and the two where holding hands._

 _SNT put the clues together. "I'm married to Sonic!" She jumped for joy on the inside. This is all she ever wanted. Finally, she gets a lifetime with Sonic without the interference of Amy or Eggman. But... something seemed off. This world felt special... maybe too special._

 _SNT then gets out of bed and stood up. Then she opened the window revealing the city ahead of the home. She admired the view but where was she?_

 _Suddenly the sound of an alarm rang. "What was that?" she said._

" _EGGMAN IS ATTACK STATION SQUARE AGAIN, SONIC, SNT, WE NEED YOUR HELP."_

 _Sonic then jumped out of bed. "SNT lets go!"_

 _SNT then shrugged. "Oh well, lets see what Eggman's up too."_

 _Both of them race toward the city center as fast as they could and turn from corner to corner until they see Eggman and his new device. "The Egg Tarantula"_

" _Ah, Sonic, SNT, nice to see you again, I hope you have had a good morning before I came here."_

" _I didn't even have breakfast." SNT then rubbed her stomach as it then growed a little._

" _Eggman, we can either do this the easy way or the hard way, all you gotta do is get out of town." Sonic mentioned._

 _Eggman laughed. "Ho ho ho, You think you can defeat me this time. This Egg Tarantula get 25 miles to the colbering of pesky little blue hedgehogs."_

" _Um... Eggman, Hedgehogs are not fuel." SNT pointed out._

" _Shut up SNT, you traitor." Eggman then hoped in his device and shut it. Then tried to get it going. "Come on, come on" The machine wasn't really starting though. Eggman was struggling a little._

 _SNT laughed to herself. "Hey Eggman, do you need a jumpstart?"_

" _Actually, that would be nice, would you please help... AAAAH!" SNT then homing attacked Eggman's pod which was then kicked into a nearby building._

" _SNT!" Eggman waved his fist in the air. Then he pounded on his pod, and suddenly, the robot fired to life. "Ah, there we go." Then he took the controls and bended them to his will. He stood up against both SNT and Sonic as they both stood up in front of Eggman, ready for battle._

 _Eggman pressed a button and rocket launchers then come out of the robot. SNT and Sonic look at each other and nod, then they both separated. SNT tried her best to stick to the street and no run onto any of the buildings as she worried about the people that were inside of it. But Sonic did that. Glass was breaking right after he ran on it due to the fact the rocket launchers where missing him by flying right behind him._

 _SNT then went in and tried to take out one of the legs. Eggman lost his balance from that blow since one of the legs was now on the ground. Sonic then attacked Eggman directly. "Ooooohhh!" he yelled. SNT and Sonic continue to attack the legs of the robot which they kept knocking off with their homing attacks._

" _Stop. STOP!" Eggman demanded. He was just standing on 3 legs at this point._

" _Looks like you are on your last legs Eggman." Sonic pointed at him._

" _How about you take the rest of your legs and skip town." SNT snarked._

" _Ho ho ho ho!" I'm not finished yet, as I have a special surprise for you." Eggman mentioned._

 _Suddenly out of nowhere, Sonic is hit with a hammer. "Ouch!"_

 _SNT looked behind Sonic to see who did that and was surprised. "Amy?"_

" _Yes, SNT, it's me Amy Rose!" she laughed as she took Sonics arm and locked it around herself. For some random reason. Sonic couldn't break out of Amy's hold._

" _Let me go Amy!" Sonic yelled._

" _I don't think so, Sonic, you will always be mine no matter what. And you will be mine once SNT is out of the way... once and for all!"_

" _This makes no sense, why would Amy team up with Eggman?" SNT asked. Nobody answered that question sadly. Amy tryed to attack SNT with the hammer but she jumped out of the way in time to avoid the attack. SNT kept jumping from building to building to avoid the hammer._

 _Eggman watched from his pod laughing. "Ho ho ho! SNT you traitor, maybe you will finally know your place."_

" _My place will always be with Sonic!" SNT responded as she then jumped to avoid Amy's hammer again._

" _Wait until you see the updates I did to it, check this out." Eggman then pressed a button in his pod._

 _The hammer in Amy's hand then started to shake as suddenly energy was transferred into it. The size of the hammer got bigger and it added spikes. The arm even got a little longer. Amy started to smile. "Yes, I can feel the power."_

" _Oh no!" SNT shook in place._

" _Take this!" Amy started to swing. SNT then dropped and rolled to escape. "Amy, please snap out of it, this is not you!"_

 _Amy didn't listen as she kept swiping at her with every move._

 _SNT kept looking behind her to avoid her and that was when she realised something. "Wait, Amy let go of Sonic, did she?" she noticed. SNT looked around for Sonic. "Did he just abandon me?" Then she saw him just standing there watching. "What are you doing Sonic, help me?" SNT asked._

" _Naaah... I don't feel like it." Sonic said as he then sat on the ground._

 _SNT looked crossed. "This is not you Sonic, you never leave me hanging. And Amy wouldn't join Eggman no matter what."_

 _Amy kept being persistent as suddenly the world around her started to create cracks within reality itself._

 _The more SNT thought to herself, the more she notices, "THIS WORLD ISN'T REAL!"_

 _Suddenly, just as Amy was about to strike, time stops. SNT opens her eyes to find Amy and her hammer about to hit SNT on the head taking that was going to take her life to permanent ending._

 _The world around her started to form cracks like SNT was living in a 2D world but it looked 3D for her. It was like everything cracked around her breaking apart and landing on the ground. It was suddenly like the rocks that it formed merged together into a single ground. It was like she was on a different planet all of a sudden._

 _The sky was very pixely and purple. Lightning strikes came from the large boxes that she called pixels._

" _Where am I now?" SNT looked at her surroundings. She picked up the dust and looked at it closely, noticing that the dust is just miniature cubes._

" _What is this place?" SNT asked herself. "It looks a lot like Null Space." She tried her hardest to try and figure out what what she doing before waking up with Sonic who wasn't real. "I went to bed in that tent did I?" she noticed. "So that means... I'm dreaming!"_

 _Suddenly, the sky started to form into a nighttime sky. She looked behind her to see the planet she was on before._

" _That's not Mobius," she said to herself. "But it is similar." later admitting. "If that planet is very similar to Mobius, then that means... I'm on the moon!"_

 _The peacefulness of the moon was the shattered by the sounds of something turning on. SNT looked behind her to see something very similar to Sonichu, but it was metal and looked a lot like Metal Sonic._

" _Wow... thats Metal Sonichu... original Eggman... very original." SNT said to herself as she rolled her eyes._

 _The metal monstrosity then lit up its eyes and fired the booster on its back. SNT then noticed what it was about to do and quickly started to run away._

 _Metal Sonichu then started to chase SNT through the light of the moon like they were in a race. SNT didn't know exactly where she was going as it was an empty planet._

" _Wait... didn't Eggman mention once that he blew half of it up?" SNT remembered. And just when she was walking onto the dark side of the moon, it was like she was about to trip over a cliff. "Man... I need to stop jinxing myself."_

 _SNT looked behind her to see Metal Sonichu getting closer and closer. SNT looked around and then started running to the side of the cliff trying to get away or at least find an opening to attack. Then she remembered, "Wait, I'm in a dream, it doesn't matter if I get hurt or not."_

 _SNT then stopped to face Metal Sonichu in his tracks, not afraid of anything anymore. "Come at me you Metal Sonic faker!" she yelled._

 _Metal Sonichu then rammed SNT head on throwing her back. A few feet away was a rock that she ends up crashing into. SNT eventually slowed down due to that rock. She was a little dizzy from the impact._

 _She looked at herself and noticed that her nose was bleeding. "What? Am I supposed to be dreaming, Why am I bleeding?"_

 _Metal Sonichu then tried to homing attack SNT with immense power hidden within. SNT dodged in panic._

" _Woah, that was close." SNT said out loud._

 _She then started to run in the opposite direction from the cliff but it was no use because Metal Sonichu was right behind her._

 _SNT tried to let the metal monstrosity get closer. When the robot got close enough. SNT then turned around to perform a homing attack. But she got hurt due to the fact that Metal Sonchu was electrified._

 _She fell on her face. The robot then stopped then pushed out his hand to end SNT's life one and for all._

 _SNT looked at the mechanical disaster and responded by getting back on her feet and run the other way._

 _Metal Sonichu missed but tried chasing SNT through the Mountains of the moon. It seemed like everything that SNT was doing, she could not get away from the eyesore. It was like, this seemed to real to be a dream but it was a dream._

" _I'm so Confused. What is going on?" SNT was really panicking on what to do. She was then smacked in the back into a rock where she then coughed up blood from her stomach. It didn't feel good at all._

 _SNT grabbed her stomach in pain. She then quickly boosted away and moved away in zig zags to try and throw off the rust bucket._

 _She quickly jumps into a cave to hid and heads deep inside to rest up. It seemed that Metal Sonichu has possibly crushed her ribs. They were hurting badly._

 _SNT laid down on boulder and started to breathe slowly to rest off the pain. If she was able to heal from her injuries after being thrown into a mountain, she could probably recover quickly, she just needed to hide away for a while. Why can SNT heal so quickly? Because she is_ _ **Special**_ _. Honestly she didn't know why she could do that._

 _Suddenly, there was the sound of a loud explosion in the distance. When SNT stood up to look. She notices this mushroom cloud in the distance. Then there was another mushroom cloud with another explosion. Then another, and another._

 _SNT the knew what was going on. "He is trying to find me!" She needed to heal quickly but didn't know how long it will take. She needed to get out of here, but most of all, will she break out of this dream?_

...

The sun was raising over the Iowa plains. The wind was also calmly blowing through the abandoned cornfields. It was completely quiet like it has for the past couple days of traveling.

Courtney rubs her eyes with the sun slightly intruding into the tent through the zipper. It was only a matter of time before I would wake up and we would get back on the road. She decides to check on SNT and me to make sure we were all awake. She started to hear noises on the outside. When she opened her tent, she noticed me packing the car so we could continue on our way.

"Good Morning!" Courtney came out of her tent and smiled.

"Mornin'" I responded. "How did you sleep?"

"Great!" she smiled.

"Can you go wake up SNT? we have a long day coming up." I asked.

"Sure!" Courtney then went to the tent that SNT was sleeping in and then knocked on it. "Hey SNT? Are you ready to go?" She asked but there was no response, just hard breathing.

Courtney noticed that her breathing sounded a little off like it was like she was almost choking. "SNT?... SNT?... Hello?"

She then took the double sided zipper on the tent and then zipped it down. Then she was speechless. "Um..."

I was picking up my tent on the other side of the camp looking away from Courtney. Suddenly, I hear a loud scream. I then looked behind me to find that Courtney seemed surprised by something. I ran over to see what was going on.

"What happe... WOW!" I looked inside of the tent to see something I never thought I would see.

SNT was laying on her back but there was blood coming out of her mouth. She was breathing hard but it was like there could be blood in her throat as she was weezing.

I quickly take action and lay her on her front. Courtney took notice. "Hey, don't touch her!"

"We we just can't leave her like that, there could be blood in her lungs. Here, pat her on the back so she can cough up some of the blood." I requested.

Courtney did just that, but when she did, SNT mount really hard like she was in extreme pain. But she wasn't waking up.

"Oh no! What happened to her?" Courtney asked with a lot of concern.

"I don't know." I looked at her. "I think she maybe in a coma."

"She is in more of a coma." a voice then said.

Both Courtney and I look at the edge of the tent to see a pink head girl with a white dress on her knees looking at SNT with concern.

"Madoka!" we both recognized her.

"What are you doing here?" Courtney asked.

"SNT is trapped. Magi-Chan has trapped her soul in the Moonscape." Madoka explained.

"The Moonscape?" I asked.

"It's a world Magi-Chan made up, if SNT's soul dies there, she dies in real life."

Courtney and I looked at each other. "How are we going to wake her?"

Madoka thought to herself. "Well... Magi-Chan is controlling the reality inside of the Moonscape and focusing on killing off SNT once and for all."

"Wait, if Magi-Chan wanted to do that.. Why couldn't he just teleport here and do that in our sleep?" Courtney asked. "Why can't he realise what he can do?"

"Sonichu characters don't think that, they think in obstacles." I explained.

"Well we got to do something before SNT goes away once and for all." Courtney grabbed my shirt. "Please, this is important to me that she stays in good health." Looking into her eyes it seemed like that was the only thing she cared about right now. I overall agreed with her because SNT is the only one that has been pushing us through on this trip so we can't go without her.

"Yes, I agree with you but the question is... How can we break her out?" I asked.

"Well, since Magi-Chan is controlling the Moonscape right now, you both must follow her in and help her out. I will deal with Magi-Chan." Madoka promised.

"You will?" Courtney asked.

"Magi-Chan has created his own dimension and made this one which is already against so many laws of the Universe. I volunteered to take care of it. Magi-Chan has almost god like powers but my hope is that if I make him loose focus while you all are in the Moonscape, he would lose his grip on the world and it would destabilize, allowing you all a chance to escape." Madoka explained. "But in order to win, SNT needs to stay alive. We don't have much time, you both must go in after her."

I nodded and mentally prepared myself for the dangers that lied ahead. "I'm ready! Let's do this."

Courtney looked at her gem on her ring then looked at SNT. "Just a little longer, we will be there soon." she said as she rubbed her head.

We then stood there for a moment of silence as we all stared at each other. I looked around. "Umm... how are we supposed to get there?"

Madoka laughed a little. It sounded a little creepy. "Well the first thing is that you must turn around and look at SNT." I trusted her. Courtney did the same.

"Now what?" I asked.

"Just stay there for a second." Madoka responded.

"What are you trying to DOEEEEEEEEK!" I then collapsed onto the bed SNT was on right next to her. Courtney noticed there was an arrow in my back.

"You know what, I enjoyed shooting him more than I should have." Madoka smiled and laughed. Courtney then got scared. "Your not going to do that to me are yoOOEEEEK!" Madoka shot Courtney in her back as well and she collapsed on the other side of her Sonic reject.

Both of us seem to be snug right next to SNT. Madoka then looked at us both, then she took my phone out of my pocket which I charge from my car and took a picture, then put it back in. "Sweet dreams! I got other things I have to deal with, and good luck." Madoka disappeared to pursue Magi-Chan.

Courtney and I didn't know what to expect when we entered into the depths of the Moonscape, but all we knew was SNT was in deep trouble and it was only a matter of time. We could only hope that she is ok.


	17. Chapter 16: The Forgotten Girl

It has been a few days since my friends arrived in Elkton, VA. During that time, it was a ton of training. An anti-Chris-chan movement was already existing in the town as Mary and Sarah where both heading it. All of my friends got a few tips and tricks to survive the upcoming war. Eve explained to both Mary and Sarah that there where more people coming referring toward both Courtney and I to help out.

Eve already knew how to control her power as a Star Wars jedi but the rest of them didn't have that. Steve kind of though he had an OC at some point but didn't really know if he combined with him or not.

The gang was talking about Megan.

"I guess our next mission would be to go find Megan." Eve mentioned.

"But we don't know where she is!" Nick mentioned. "Do we have any clues on where she is maybe?"

"Hmm... what is the possibility that she stayed in CWCville?" Mark asked.

"There is no way she stayed. She hates Chris, I imagined that she left as well but she didn't come this way.." Nick added.

"Maybe... she went home." Steve thought. Everyone looked at him.

"We don't know where her home is." Eve pointed out. "But, I do remember, when we were talking about Chris-chan, she went to Kentucky. But if she did come back... wait, Chris tweeted a long time ago that he was willing to drive to her home. So I bet that she lives a lot closer than we think."

"Do you think it's possible that she moved back?" Nick asked.

"Maybe, if she did I think it's a possibility that she went to her home which is somewhere around Charlottesville." Eve mentioned.

"Hmm..." Everyone stood there and thought.

"We may never know where she is but all we can do is look." Mark mentioned. He then gets out a map and looked for Charlottesville. "She must live close." He then draws a 30 mile radius circle around the city. "One thing we can count out is Ruckersville or CWCville now and Charlottesville. I would imagine that she doesn't live there."

"Well I guess we are going to just keep looking until we find her." Steve said getting into the car.

"I think I'm going to stay here." Mark mentioned. "I think me finding my inner OC is very important and the dimensional merge is going on so I will stay here and train."

"Me too, I am interested in meeting the other OC's that are here to fight Chris." Nick mentioned.

Eve and Steve, nodded at each other and got into the car. Then they looked at each other. "Well... just the two of us."

"Yeah man, it's crazy but we gotta do what we have to do." Steve mentioned as he then turned the key into the ignition

Eve looked at a map around the area to try and pend point where Megan could be. She couldn't be in Charlottesville, that town along with Ruckersville became CWCville. So Eve concluded that they would look at all of the towns around CWCville.

Eve then looked up. "Let's start in Harrisonburg, then go to Staunton and we figure it out from there."

"Alright, tell me where to go!" Steve responded.

For the following hours, Steve and Eve looked all around the cities to find any clues of Megan. There was no luck. But once they got near to Staunton, Eve started to sense power. She tells Steve to go to the park just outside of town. Soon enough, they were alone in the forest with nothing around them but trees for miles and miles. The road was curving through the mountains and both of them were oblivious to what direction they where going. So in a nutshell, they were lost.

Eventually, the car arrives right next to a tiny reservare. There was all kinds of wildlife nearby enjoying the beauty of the pond and the only thing man made other than the dam was a cabin on the other side of the lake.

"I think she may be in there." Eve mentioned using her head and Psychic Abilities.

"What will I ever do without you?" Steve asked.

"Probably just walk around like your crazy." Eve responded.

"We have a car!" Steve pointed out.

"Same point applies." Eve responded.

Both of them get out of the car and look at the painted white cabin. There was a gardon and it looked like that the land was very well taken care of. It seemed like this was a place you would want to live in as you would look upon the lake and wake up to such a beautiful sight. It was like a cereal commercial back in the 1980s.

Eve walked up the porch and noticed the creaking in the boards. It was an old cabin so it made since. She then knocked on the door.

There was a few seconds of silence that surrounded the air until Eve started to hear the sounds of footsteps inside of the house. Then she saw the curtains in the window move like who ever was inside was looking to see who it was.

Then the door clicked open and a girl with dark hair answered the door. "May I help you?"

"Are you Megan Schroder?"

"I am, whats up?" Megan asked.

"Can we talk?" Eve asked.

Megan then put her arm on the side of the frame and crossed them. "What is this about, Christian?"

"Yeah, kind of."

Megain then got off the frame of the door and then slammed it. "I'm not interested! Go away!"

Steve who was on the car then got onto the porch. "Come on man! I really need you."

"I told you I am not interested." Megan responded.

Eve and Steve looked at each other. Eve then said something. "I know you don't want to talk because I think you know what we are doing but we really need you. Please, lets talk it out." Eve deperitely said.

"I don't want to do it!" Megan responded. "Do you have any idea what I have been through with Chris?"

"Yes, that information is online." Eve admitted.

"I don't want to talk to him or see him again. And with these recent happening, I rather stay here alone for the rest of my life secluded from the world which a immature prick runs the country." Megan said. "I like this rock, it peaceful and I don't want you coming here ever again."

"Megan listen, I know you want to move on but if you don't do something, it could be a matter of time before Chris does find you!" Eve points out.

"Please go aw..." Megan paused. "What do you mean... Chris finds me?"

"Chris if I remember correctly thinks of you as a troll after you left him."

"I was never with him in the first place!" Megan corrected. "Its apart of this bubble he has created for himself because I would never date a guy like that, I'm asexual anyway."

"I understand that, but if Chris finds you, he may try to punish you/" Eve mentioned.

"I didn't do anything to him after I left him." Megan admitted. "Why would we want revenge?"

"Because he thinks you are apart of a conspiracy against him." Eve added.

Megan then opened the door and sighed. "Come in!"

Eve and Steve walk inside of the cabin. There were motels of toy animals as decoration everywhere. Megan notices they where looking at them. "I made those myself, I love nature which is why I moved out here to the middle of the forest."

"Must be quiet out here." Steve mentioned.

"Yeah, but since recent development, I never really left here." she admitted. "I was too afraid."

All of them sit on the couch in the den next to the TV which posably cable wasn't working right now. Megan then sat on chair. "Do you guys want some water or anything?" she asked.

"Yes, that would be nice." Eve responded.

Megan then got up and went to the kitchen to get bottles of water and gave them to my friends. "Sorry, since the power went out out here, I couldn't keep them cold."

"Your fine." Steve mentioned as he opened the bottle and drank out of the top.

"I know you want to be as far from Chris as much as possible, but being out here alone seems like it will break you over time mentally." Eve pointed out.

"I understand the risk but I took it anyway." Megan said. "You have no idea why I have been really feeling for all of these years. I wish I wouldn't have never met him."

"If you want to talk about it, you can." Steve and Eve started to listen.

Megan began. "I have known Chris for many years but I never really liked him that much. I never thought of him really as my best friend, Chris was actually a guy I would kind of... take advantage of. I know it's crazy but its true, Chris is such a reckless spender that I would say what I wanted and he would get it for me. I didn't know why at first but I used him to get what I wanted."

"But slowly, overtime, I started to notice something strange about Chris the more he was around me. He was touching me in places with was making me uncomfortable and I constantly told him to stop and that I was asexual and I wasn't interested in him. But he kept trying to do advancements. I should have ran there. I was stupid."

"When I went to Kentucky for a while, while I was there I found something I thought I would never see. I knew Chris was writing a comic series but I wasn't really interested in it because its was really about himself and not the fan fiction he was writing. I knew I was in the comic and I even supplied some ideas for Chris to improve it a little. But I never thought of myself as Chris' girlfriend ever in my life. When I saw that image he drew of me, I didn't know what to think. I was lost. When I told Chris to take it down, he said that the "Trolls put it all over the internet and he couldn't do anything." Then I criticize him for even drawing that image but it seemed that the more I talked to him, he didn't understand why that image was so bad as he doesn't regret drawing. And the fact that he said that if he didn't draw it because he would possibly do something worst to me just made it worst."

"After that, I cut all ties with Chris and moved on, I never saw him again and I purposely made it like that because I never went back to the game place ever again. I was kind of in the loop of what Chris was doing. But I stopped paying attention because it seemed that his mental state was going down."

"So I started my own business since those days and it has been doing really well. I thought I would finally get away from Chris after those days but then that is when I heard that Chris wanted to visit me and called me a troll and started all of these conspiracies about me. When he said he wanted to see me, I wanted to get a restraining order."

"A few years after that... that brings us today. I am pretty sure you all remember us being transported to CWCville. When I figured out what was going on, I knew I gained powers because Chris gave me those powers and I used them to get out of here and find my way back home. I tried to escape before someone saw me, but..."

" _Megan! Frease!"_

"It was a black Sonichu I was running from."

" _You will regret ever leaving Chris!"_

"He chased me through the woods but eventually I lost him. After that, I decided I would never look back and just let the world be destroyed by him. At first I thought this was a dream but it doesn't seem that I am waking up from it."

"I see." Eve said to herself.

"It is terrible how you feel after so many years." Steve mentioned.

"Yeah.. I wish Chris would just let go but he holds grudges for long lengths of time." Megan mentioned.

"I understand that you don't want to deal with Chris anymore. But We need you because you have the most personal connection to him." Eve explained.

"But I don't want to face him, I cut all ties, I'm not looking back. I refuse!" Megan said shaking a little.

"It's only a matter of time, Chris may go out and find you. Heck, Magi Chan may already know where you are and Chris may appear right here and now to try to talk to him. Who knows, right now, one of my friends with another girl have left CWCville to find another way to defeat Chris. I don't know what they will find but by the time they come back, he trusted us to form a resistance just in case he finds nothing." Eve Explained. "If we don't have you with us, we maybe at a disadvantage because with you, we expose a mental weakness to Chris."

"What do you mean?" Megan asked.

"To get the world back to normal we need to gather people like you who have a personal connection. It maybe his weakness and when we win, we can return the world back to what it was before without any Chris influence. We need to hurry, I feel that it is only matter of time before the world may end. The more time that passes, it seem that the world, the universe is losing its stability the more the Dimensional Merge Continues, I feel that we will start seeing signs of it. We need to move before time runs out and we only have maybe 1 week left."

"Listen, I really don't want to do this but I will think about it." Megan answered. "But it's very unlikely, I support returning the world back to normal but I really don't want to deal with Chris again. I'll think about it."

Steve and Eve looked at each other. "Well if you change your mind, come see us in Elkton, that is where our base is." Steve said. "Other than that, I don't really know what we can do to convince you otherwise."

"As long as I keep my peace, I hope I will be fine. But thanks for coming out here, It's been a long time since I have seen anyone." Megan added. "Wait, how did you find me anyway?"

"I'm Psychic!" Eve responded.

Megan paused. "...get out of my house!" Megan rushed the two of them out. "Good luck against Chris Chan. Your going to need it"

She shuts the door behind her. Eve and Steve look at each other... again for like... the 5th time. "Well I guess we tried." Steve added.

"I wonder if Chris will actually leave Megan alone?" Eve asked herself.

"I don't know man... I imagine that Chris already knows where she is right now." Steve answered.

"Let's get back to Elkton." Eve said as she got in the car.

Steve then got on the drivers side and started it, then started driving out looking back at the house and its beauty.

"I hope Megan would help us." Eve said.

"Yeah, its disappointing, but we got to respect her wishes."

Once they got back to the town nearest to Megan to head back north. Both of them wondering how they can deal without Megan to defeat Chris.

"I hope that our friend right now has found something. If we don't have Megan we got to rely on him." Eve mentioned.

"But what if he comes empty handed?" Steve asked.

Eve sighed. "That could mean the end of the world, but I have hope him and Courtney may have found something, We can only hope."


	18. Chapter 17: The Moonscape Part 2

" _AAAAAAAAAHH!" Courtney and I where falling into the Moonscape, a place Magi-Chan created to trap SNT's soul in._

 _Soon enough, the ground below started to appear. It looked exactly like the moon but it was surrounded by Null Space. Because I was the first to fall in, I land first flat on my face. I then get up and rub my head in pain._

" _Ouch." I then started hearing yelling. I first look around to see where it was coming from. When I looked up, I was suddenly hit by Courtney's foot right to my head. I fell once again to the ground as I broke Courtney's plunge._

 _Courtney opened her eyes finding that she was laying on top of me. "Oh my god, I am so sorry!"_

" _Your fine, this is all a dream!" I laughed._

" _Not really, Madoka sent our souls here, once we die here, you die in real life." She mentions. We both then get up. "Ok, where do you think SNT is?"_

 _Suddenly, there was a load explosions coming from the distance. Courtney and I looked over see a mushroom cloud in the distance._

 _Courtney and I then transformed into our alternate OCs and started running that direction. "I hope we are not too late!"_

" _I just hope SNT is ok." Courtney said in panic._

 _If SNT dies in her own dream if Madoka was correct. She dies in real life. It was only a matter of time before whatever it was trying to kill her would accomplish that. When that happens, game over._

 _Courtney and I were not as fast as SNT but we rushed there as soon as possible. All we knew was that we needed to protect her at all cost, even it it means sacrificing our own lives to protect her._

 _I was not personally willing to die for SNT because when I think of death, I remember for months at a time sitting for hours as a kid thinking about death. I am not really able to take it mentally myself. I didn't know about Courtney's thoughts on it though._

 _There was another explosion and we knew we were getting close._

 _..._

 _Meanwhile, SNT is trying to rest up knowing that she could not hide in this cave for a long time since Metal Sonichu was only trying to cause these nuclear explosion just to find her. SNT's own body was trying to heal quickly from the impacts of the fight. But every passing minute, she knew that that rustbucket was getting closer to her._

 _Her adrenaline kicked in to heal quickly and she got back on to her feet. She was still coughing blood but she was able to move but that was all that mattered to her._

 _Just when she was about to run out, A loud explosion happened on top of her and the cave collapse. Now suddenly covered with rubble she unbarred herself to see Metal Sonichu then grab her neck then fling her into a nearby mountain. *Crash* She was still breathing but this just reminded her of her fight with Lightning Quartz and Sonichu. "Why am I always being flinged into mountains?"_

 _She then got up and then when Metal Sonichu was coming right for her, She dodged last second and then kicked the machine into the crater she made from his impact. "Thanks for making this bed, you should try it too!" she said with a sassy tone. Metal Sonichu then got up and punched SNT in the face, crashing her into the ground below the mountain._

 _She got up but the robotic clone then put his foot down on her stomach then prepared a Curse-ya-ha-me-ha attack, but this time permanently ending her._

" _Well... it looks like this is the end. It's been a fun run. I never really had the chance to tell Sonic.. how I really feel. I never got to travel the planet I dreamed of exploring. Thank you Courtney for making me and thank you Writer for nothing... you caused this!" she said to herself._

 _Courtney and I were approaching in the background but it didn't seem like we were going to make it. "It doesn't look like we aren't going to make it in time!" Courtney yelled._

" _We got to try!" I responded. "Please, just a little longer."_

 _Just when the robot was about to fire at SNT, Suddenly a red wolf with a silver belt, glasses and a drill hits Metal Sonichu head on diverting his attack away from SNT. "Take this!" This sent Metal Sonichu flying a little into the distance._

 _SNT opened her eyes to try and figure out what happened. The wolf then held out his hand. "Are you ok SNT?"_

" _Rookie?" SNT asked to recognize him. "Is... that really you?"_

 _He nodded. "Long time no see SNT, whats up?"_

 _SNT hugged Rookie in happiness. "I am so glad to see you." At that moment, the shipping fuel in the fan fiction jumped up to 120%._

 _Courtney and I then come onto the scene. "Wow that was really close." Courtney said._

" _Wait, how did you even get here?" I asked. "This place was made for SNT and SNT only. We got here because I goddess allowed us to."_

" _Well, I was helping to rebuild the world after Eggman's takeover but then suddenly, I was sucked into a portal and I found myself within SNT's body again. But she was dreaming about this. I heard from you two that she was in danger so I came to her dream world once again to defend her."_

" _So I am dreaming!" SNT was glad to have that confirmation._

" _Kind of." Courtney added._

" _No time to explain!" I noticed Metal Sonichu was getting up. Now it was 4 against 1. We then all stare at the Broken monstrosity as it looked into our souls like it was nothing._

" _There is no way we can defeat Metal Sonichu." I added._

" _What do you mean?" SNT asked._

" _This is not the real deal here, he is just a dream object that Magi-chan is controlling. All we can do is stall for time until Madoka can defeat Magi-Chan and open the portal back to our world." I explained._

" _How long do we need?" Rookie asked._

" _We don't know, but all we need to do is stall long enough so we can get out of here." Courtney mentioned._

" _Well, Let's do this!" SNT yelled as we all then started to run the other way. Fighting was useless, we will only fight to throw him back._

...

Meanwhile, in a cave. Magi-Chan is controlling the dream we were in laughing maniacally. Then he mumbled. "Now I have you all... and you are all mine."

Madoka then materialised in front then performed an arrow attack. Which then Magi blocked by taking his hand and reflecting it.

"Not bad." Madoka complimented, "but I am sorry, this ends now!"

Magi laughed. "I know what your trying to do. It won't work."

Madoka then looked at Magi and then put her fist on top of her chest. "Don't you know what your doing?"

"Yes!" Magi responded. "I am implementing father's plan to merge the dimensions."

"The Council of the Gods have sent me to tell you and Chris that what you are doing is wrong and is not approved by us. You need to stop." she explained.

Magi smiled. "That is what they all say, Father and I along with Sonichu will be the new goddess of this world, a world where my father's creations will be treated with respect and love. Something my father has been missing for years trying to find a boyfriend free girl."

"But if you don't stop this, there maybe no universe for us to live in." Madoka explained. "Dimensional Merges don't really exist, when we merge dimensions, the two we are merging get destroyed for one to be created. You are not a god Magi, none of you are as nobody accepted you as one. You can't do our roles as god blindy as you don't know the consequences of your actions."

"I don't believe you, your not a real god. The true god is the father of Jesus. And he told Chris he is a god!" Magi explained.

"That God is false and it Chris' own delusions. He is not real. It is true that I am not a real goddess here but with the merging of the dimensions, I am one now, and as my role and to keep the balance of the Laws of Circles in place, I beg you to stop!" Madoka yelled a command.

"Make me!" Magi then got ready to fight.

Madoka then got out another arrow and you could see a lot of power being absorbed all around. Magi-chan made a shelf and kept meditating like it was nothing. He was still focusing on the Moonscape to keep us trapped there.

Madoka then shot and the arrow hit a shield around Magi. Magi laughed. "Hehe, even a god can't break my shield."

Madoka then took out an arrow and used it as a sword to attack the shield to try and break it but it was no luck as it broke with the impact. But Madoka didn't give up. All she needed to do was somehow make Magi lose his focus. If she did that, she wins. She was willing to fight until the world ended to get us all out.

No matter what Madoka did, Magi didn't even move. He just kept meditating. He smirked and laughed. "It's no use... you will not win against me."

Madoka glared at him. "What you are doing is wrong and dangerous, please stop this now or I will ramp up my powers."

"Why didn't you do that in the first place?" Magi asked.

"If I truly unleash my powers, this world would be destroyed in seconds. This is why, I will bring this up one notch." She smiled. She then took her hands and threw an orb up into the air. Then the orb exploded and the world around them changed. Suddenly both of them were surrounded by many universe and stars around them. Both of them now floating around in the darkness of space.

Madoka took a deep breath and then started charging herself up. Magi then started to move and to defend himself without opening his eyes.

Madoka then shot a large beam at him in which Magi then put out his hands to deflect it away. Then used his psychic abilities to throw Madoka around the area. There were no walls so Madoka had to slow herself down and propel herself back. A large crossbow then appears in her arms to shoot and shoots it in pairs. But Magi was also able to deflect it.

"Your going to be at this forever Goddess. There is no way you can snap me out of it." Magi smiled with his eyes still closed.

Madoka started to think to herself. "This is a lot harder than I thought, Magi-Chan won't budge. What can I do?"

...

 _All of us where running from Metal Sonichu's rath. Courtney started fighting the machine with her own axe slamming him into a boulder nearby. I then stoot the robot. I couldn't really use my Necromancy powers because... robots are dead already._

 _Rookie and SNT in the meantime ran as far as possible. SNT was still hurt from the blows Metal Sonichu gave her and it was more important that she stayed alive more than the rest of us._

 _Rookie took some napkins that he had as a spare and used it to put pressure on SNT's wounds. "There, you should be better in no time."_

" _Thanks Rookie." SNT smiled._

" _No problem." Rookie smiled._

 _A large explosion then happened and Rookie and SNT noticed that Courtney and I are still trying our hardest to hold off the metal tool._

 _Rookie looked back at SNT. "Are you going to be ok?"_

" _Yeah, I'm fine." SNT healed quickly and started to stretch herself once she was back on her feet. Then looked Rookie a little in the eyes._

 _Rookie then blushed a little. "Umm..."_

'

" _What?" SNT noticed Rookie was looking at her funny._

" _Umm... its nothing."_

 _Both of them looked up at the fight Courtney and I where fighting. Both of us were working hard. Metal Sonichu fired many lasers at both of us forcing the two of us to dodge with every step._

 _Courtney then tried to slice it with her axe but fail because the axe was somehow not sharp enough to cut through the material. I kept shooting but was able to make a dent._

" _Why are we having so much trouble with this?" I asked as we both then ran behind a boulder._

 _Courtney looked at me. "Magi-Chan must have buffed it somehow, this is his world after all."_

 _SNT then walked up and tried to homing attack on the metal rodent but was deflected off. "Off she yelled on impact with the ground."_

" _SNT!" Courtney yelled._

 _SNT then got back on her feet and then stood up. "Metal Sonichu is not all metal." She realized._

" _How can you tell?" I asked_

 _SNT then got behind the rock with us. "That robot is also made of Plexiglass."_

 _Courtney then sighed and then facepalmed. "You can break through solid walls and you can't break through plexiglass."_

" _Hey wait, Plexiglass they use in airplanes as a windshield. It takes impacts very well but its not flexible. In fact, if you bend it, it shatters." I explained._

 _SNT thought to herself. "So that's how you break through Plexiglass."_

" _The more you know." I responded and sang._

 _Metal Sonichu then came up over the bolder and surprised us. We all dived out of the way to avoid its attack._

 _SNT while running away thought to herself. "I need to try and bend Metal Sonichu but how?"_

 _Metal Sonichu then came up to Courtney who was now cornered on a cliff. "Guys... Help!"_

 _SNT used this chance to sneak up on him grabbed him by his head and leg then held him over head. She spread herself so she would try and withstand the force she was about to put on the what she hoped would become a pile of metal but she wanted to try and break the glass off of it._

 _She kept pushing as Metal Sonichu was fighting to get free that he started to fly around to try and shake her off._

 _I then yell at her. "You can do it SNT, just believe in yourself."_

 _Rookie jumped up to help SNT and tried to kick Metal Sonichu's jetpack to make it easier for SNT to hold on._

 _She kept holding on and tried to keep pushing on him to try to bend the Plexiglass. That was when Courtney started hearing something in her mind._

" _Courtney!"_

" _Who is this?" she asked._

" _Its Madoka."_

" _Oh hey Madoka, how are you doing with Magi-Chan?" She asked._

" _It's no use, Magi Chan is not losing any focus no matter what I do." Madoka mentioned. "I was wondering if you had any ideas on how to make him lose focus somehow."_

" _I have no idea!" Courtney said out loud._

 _That was when I noticed her. "Who are you talking to?"_

" _Madoka." Courtney answered. "Do you have any ideas on how to make Magi-Chan lose focus?"_

 _I then thought for a few second, then I came up with a new idea. "You can try making him... fart."_

" _Eww!" Courtney cringed_

" _There is logic behind that, that's how Magi-Chan evolved by losing focus by farting. Its a Chris-chan joke but it's the only thing I can think about." I explained._

" _Even though I find that extremely gross..." Courtney's eye twitch but while she was saying something. Madoka interrupted._

" _I heard him." Madoka mentioned. "It's worth a shot."_

" _Good luck Madoka!" Courtney nodded._

Madoka looked back at Magi Chan now knowing what to do. Magi-Chan laughed. "Giving up yet? I told you, there is nothing you can do to break them out. SNT and the people you sent in there to help her break out will all die and the Dimensional Merge will continue with no interuptions."

Madoka took a deep breath. "As a goddess, there are certain things that you have control of but some of the power you don't really need to use. There is a power I can do that I never really used, and I am about to use it now."

"Try me, you won't be able to break me!" Magi smiled in confidence.

Madoka started to airbend the gasses inside of Magi-Chan. Magi was starting to lose focus a little but tried to keep calm.

That was when Madoka shut her eyes and then took her hand and formed a fist quickly and forced it next to her. That suddenly squeezed the gasses out of Magi.

*pbffffff*

Magi lost focus as he then moaned.

 _Meanwhile back in the Moonscape. We heard the sound of the fart but it was extremely load. All of us who were able to closed our ears. SNT wasn't able to because she was still holding Metal Original Character._

" _That was the worst experience!" Courtney pointed out feeling for SNT._

" _Ya, think?" SNT asked sarcastically._

 _Suddenly, SNT was able to bend Metal Sonichu and the Plexiglass broken off of it. SNT didn't just broke through the glass but also cracked into Metal Sonichu's body._

" _How did that happen?" SNT asked._

 _The world around them then froze in place and SNT landed on the ground next to us. Rookie then joined us. "Ok, it seems that Magi lost focus." he pointed out. "Now how do we get out?"_

 _I thought for a second. "Unless your powers... I guess?"_

 _We all then tried to unleash our most powerful attacks at the same spots. But only Courtney and I could do that. So we combined our power. A large explosion happened in the distance and reality started to bend around them. A white portal appeared._

" _Thats our ticket out of here!" I yelled._

" _Come on!" SNT then started to boost toward the portal. Rookie then followed right behind her. Courtney then ran ahead of me. I noticed that the portal was closing and time was starting to speed up again. Magi was regaining his focus_

" _We need to hurry!" SNT mentioned._

 _Metal Sonichu then got up and started to fly up then quickly caught up. The metal hands then grabbed onto SNT's neck._

" _SNT!" Rookie yelled._

 _The Metal monstrosity took SNT into the air as SNT tried to get herself free as she was being choked. Rookie used a drill attack on Metal Sonichu's back, but he didn't let go. Courtney and I make it to the portal but before we jumped. We combine our powers to help free SNT. The beem we created hit both Metal Sonichu and SNT._

" _Ahh!" SNT yelled as she fell to the ground along with the rust bucket._

 _Rookie picked SNT up and then we ran into the portal as it closed. Rookie jumped with SNT in his arms. "Your going to be ok!" he said._

"NOOO!" Magi yelled. "They got out!"

"Looks like your plan failed." Madoka laughed.

"This isn't over yet, I'm just not powerful enough, but one day, I will be that god. I will be powerful and nobody will stand in my way not even you!" Magi disappeared in front of Madoka.

...

SNT opened her eyes and looked around. She found Courtney and I sleeping right next to her and where showing signs of waking up soon. But there was someone else there that shouldn't be. Rookie had SNT in his arms also showing signs of waking up.

"EEK!" SNT jumped up.

Rookie woke up and noticed what he was doing. "AAAH! I'm sorry!"

Courtney and I woke up with the noise and noticed what was going on. Both of us then started laughing.

"Thats cute!" Courtney laughed.

"Cute!" SNT glared at her.

"That was unexpected." I responded.

Rookie stood up. SNT looked at him closer. "This is the first time I have ever really looked at you in person." SNT pointed out.

"Yeah... I know, I am finally separated from you." Rookie pointed out. He was blushing a little. "You still got that charm huh..."

"Yeah..." SNT responded.

I tried to change the subject, "I'm just happy you're awake SNT and fine."

"That was really close." Courtney breathe a sigh of relief. "I'm just glad it's all over."

"I'm happy you all cared about me." SNT blushed.

Rookie then stepped outside of the tent and looked at the surrounding area. "Where are we anyway?"

"Iowa." I answered.

"Where is that?" Rookie asked.

"Oh right..." I then continue to explain to Rookie about the place he was in as Courtney was talking to SNT in the tent.

"Are you sure your going to be ok?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, I am." SNT added. "I told myself, I was going to keep pressing on no matter what because I want the world I lived in back but I also want to help you. So no matter how I feel physically and no matter who tries to beat me, I will not give up. I am here to help you too Courtney to get the world back to normal."

Courtney hugged SNT. "Thank you!"

Rookie after our conversation outside then thought. "I may leave you all here and I will probably run ahead and leave you to collect the chaos emeralds. I think it is important that I try and find Sonic as well. So while you are all finding the Emeralds, I think I will head to CWCville and find them."

SNT and Courtney happened to be walking out of the tent to overhear that. "So you can't stay." SNT asked.

"You all have your own mission to accomplish." Rookie mentioned. "If I save Sonic, Chris-Chan may have no legs to stand on."

"That's a great idea!" I mentioned. "Sonic could help us out."

"But Rookie... Are you sure your going to be ok?" SNT asked.

"You were able to take care of yourself SNT even without me when you got sucked into my dimension. I think I will be fine." Rookie mentioned. "Just trust me."

SNT took a second to think to herself then she nodded. "I trust you... just be careful."

Rookie smiled. "I promise you will see me again." He then runs off onto the road into the distance.

We all look at each other. "Rookie will be fine." Courtney mentioned. We kept looking at the road ahead.

That was when we realized something. "Um... Rookie doesn't know where he is going right?" I asked.

Courtney nodded. "How long until he realises that he needs a map from us."

"I honestly don't know." I responded

"Should we run after him?" SNT asked.

"We probably should." Courtney added.

"I'll get it done!" SNT grabs one of my maps and then runs after Rookie. In the meantime Courtney and I finish cleaning up the camp.

...

In the meantime, back in CWCville, Chris-Chan is asleep in her chair. In the meantime, Allison Amber is actually doing his work as mayor in the front office.

Chris-chan then starts sleep walking and gets up in his chair. "Must get... boyfriend... free... girl." He then goes to the vault behind his desk and unlocks it. Then he opens it revealing the old book that Chris uses to write Sonichu lore. Then he takes a pencil and writes in it without opening his eyes. Also unknowingly.

Once he was done, ehe shuts the vault and sits down in her chair. "She's perfect..." she said in her sleep snoring away.


	19. Chapter 18: Crystalline City Zone

All of us where back on the road after Magi-Chan trapped SNT into the Moonscape but we had to keep moving. The Chaos Emerald was still waiting for us to collect it but we were still many miles away from it.

SNT was sleeping in the backseat of the car, Courtney was sitting in front and of course I was driving once again. We were not really that far from Chicago, Iowa was really a pit-stop for me, I knew the Midwest pretty well.

Soon enough, at Davenport, I cross the Mississippi into Illinois and I knew we were almost there. All we had to do was cross the state. But knowing this trip, All of us caught on to the fact that there had to be some gimmick tied to the Chaos Emerald's location. What crazy thing stood in our way this time?

Once we were about halfway across the state, I started to notice something... off.

"That's weird." I said out loud. I was looking at the dashboard on the car.

Courtney looked over at me. "Is there something wrong."

"Well, I really don't know." I responded. "I was just happening to notice the temperature outside of the car. It's been plummeting."

"What?" Courtney then looked to see what I was talking about. "Wow... 35 degrees? "

"Yeah, In Davenport the Temperature was in the 60s but its has dropped hard." I mentioned.

"Hmm..." Courtney thought to herself.

A few minutes pass. Courtney and I are looking ahead on the road. The car then starts climbing a hill and over the hill, something was then revealed. There was a line of precipitation could see there where a little flurries outside that were forming all around us. A wall of snow was ahead and you could see that visibility of the road ahead was disappearing the deeper you looked into the weather. It was also getting foggier. The temperature went down to 30 degrees. Courtney and I looked to see the line of snow showers. I slow down the car and pull over to the side.

"Why, I am not dressed for this!" Courtney mentioned. "Look, I grew up in the south where it never snows. I never seen snow where I live."

"Honestly, we didn't pack any clothes." I mentioned. "Not even me."

"Guys why did we stop?" SNT started to wake up. I got out of the car and walked over to the line of snow. You could see on one side that there was brown grass clearly visible and on the other side was a layer of snow covering the ground. Courtney got out with me along with SNT to look around. All of them crossed their arms to respond to the cold weather and started to shiver.

There was a really cool breeze which blew our body heat away from us making it harder to stay warm. I went to the back of the car and got blankets and I gave them to my two colleges. "This should help."

SNT didn't really need the blanket as her fur kept her warm already, but knew since the wind was blowing, she shouldn't be moving.

I then sat on the car to think. "... We can't continue like this."

"What do you mean we can't continue?" SNT asked.

"I didn't expect to drive through snow or see it throughout this trip." I explained. "You know what, I should have now as I think about it. We have been through a lot of areas."

"But we can't stop." Courtney said. "The world hangs in the ballance."

"No... Courtney, I don't mean we should give up. I mean, we can't continue to go on... without any protection from the cold." I then go up to the two of them. "SNT can't move independently with a blanket over her."

"Do you have a solution?" SNT asked.

All of us looked at each other with us only the condensation from our breaths that where moving and the shivers down all of our spines. That was when I thought of something.

"Come on girls!" I said. "I have a solution." I hopped back into the car.

"What is that solution?" SNT asked.

...

*Crash!* I broke down a door of a house in a nearby town. I then enter it and look for the bedrooms.

"Um.. isn't this breaking and entering?" Courtney asked.

"Yes... yes it is." I answered. "When you are trying to save the world and there is nobody around, you need to do what you need to do to accomplish your goals, even if you break the law."

I then look through the closet. "Here try these sweaters on." I pass a couple sweaters to SNT and Courtney.

SNT tried hers on first, it fit perfectly. "I do like the design on it." It was a white sweater to cover her pink top and skirt. Courtney got a green sweater, it was a little to big for her. I got a red sweater that was too small for me but would do for now.

"Maybe we should switch." Courtney added.

"Yeah." I agreed.

We switched sweaters. In the meantime, SNT is looking at herself in the mirror. It was just right. "I can work with this." She then noticed a dark blue scarf hanging on the mirror. She looked at it and took if from the mirror, then covered her own neck. She was satisfied with the look.

Courtney looked at her sweater and thought. "It's weird that all of the sweaters in this closet is all Christmas colors." Then she looked more in the closet and noticed something that maybe useful.

She got on one leg and kneeled down to find a pair of ice skates sitting in the back of the closet. Then she picked them up. Then she walked out of the closet and went up to SNT with them.

"What's that?" SNT asked.

"Have you ever went ice skating before?" Courtney asked.

"No not really," SNT thought to herself. "I have never experienced that."

"That's probably because where I'm from its more swimming that is a pastime." Courtney thought to herself then looked at SNT.

I shut the closet and I notice what she is talking about. "I've been ice skating before, but I haven't been in years since the rink was replaced with a sports hangout area."

"So what are you supposed to do with it?" SNT asked.

Courtney smiled. "Well you can use the skates to traverse through the ice on the ground. You just don't really run you kind of walk in them."

"I'll show you how to use them." I said in response.

Once we were out of the house and back near the line of snow. I quickly show SNT how to use the ice skates on the icy road. It was a few minutes and it was like that that suddenly, SNT was skating like an Olympic superstar.

"Wow." I said, "You learn fast. Your already skating better than me."

"I didn't know doing this would be so fun!" She smiled immersed in happiness. She then jumped in the air and performed a spin and landed perfectly.

"Wow, how did you pick it up so fast?" Courtney asked.

I then look at her. "Because she's _speci_..."

"Shut up, the joke is getting old." Courtney interrupted.

"We are going to have to try and drive slowly through this. Getting to Chicago maybe a lot harder than I thought it would be. And I thought the traffic was bad." I mentioned.

SNT looked ahead at the weather and looked at the ice skates on her feet. Then looked back at us. "With these, I think I can get the Chaos Emeralds myself"

Courtney looked at SNT. "Are you sure you can do it?"

SNT nodded. "You both should focus on getting through this, I am the most mobile right now and we can get the Emerald faster if I went after it, Just go to the edge of the storm and come back for me. I should be fine."

Courtney sighed. "Be careful."

SNT nodded. "I will!" Then she got back onto the road and started to skate ahead.

"Be careful SNT..." Courtney thought to herself as she got into the car. "Be careful."

CRYSTALLINE CITY ZONE ACT 1

With the two of us left behind. SNT went her own way down the winter wonderland. She noticed that she got some serious speed off the skates without that much effort. She also taught herself how to stop by taking her skates and turning her foot perpendicular to the direction she was going.

"This is actually really fun!" She smiled enjoying the sights around her.

The snow covered everything, some things collapsed due to the fact that the snow has been piling for days. The density of the city was going up the more she went to the east and she could feel the chaos emerald's power getting closer.

Suddenly, she started to boost on the ice and noticed right behind her, there was a fire left behind in her path. "Maybe I can make the road better for Courtney and the Writer." She didn't know why fire would be starting behind her, but that didn't matter.

When she reached in edge of ledges, she would try to perform tricks just for fun. But the further she got in, the snowfall got harder and harder. There where Pokemon here, something she hasn't seen in a while. There was a white fox and a nine tailed fox as well that called this place home. Others looked like if the polar bears covered there face and had green arms. "I should ask someone what are those things."

SNT then noticed something. "You know, it seems that the Pokemon this time are much more at peace compared to CWCville. I wonder what happened?"

Platforming in skates was a little hard as SNT had to try and build momentum or stop herself and jump without trying to slip herself off of her feet.

Soon enough, she makes it to a sort of flat area. There was a weird looking hill in the middle that SNT noticed and stood on top of it to look around.

"This must be a snow drift because this is kind of soft." she thought. Then a few seconds later she realised that whatever she is standing on was breathing. It then stood up on its feet. SNT lost her balance. "AAAH!" and dropped into the snow below face first. She suddenly felt the chills of whatever it was breathing over her. When she popped up her head. She found herself face to face with a monster.

The creature looked like a Dragon Pokemon but it was gray, it didn't really have wings it was like it was wanting to plug its wings into something. So whatever it was had these light blue cut off wings. The creature's head also kind of had a natural light blue helmet on and yellow eyes. And they where looking directly at SNT.

"Um..." SNT tried to smile to hide the fact that she was scared. Then she waved. "Hi?"

"WHO DARES DISTURB MY DEEP SLUMBER!" he said with a thundering voice.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were a snow drift but I... I... I..." SNT was trying to come up with the words to say.

"HOW DARE YOU WAKE ME! YOU SHALL AS PUNISHMENT FACE ME IN BATTLE AGAINST THE GREAT, MIGHTY, POWERFILL, KYUREM!"

Kyurem opened up with an Ice Beam which SNT jumped over but it turned the snow around into a large ice skating rink. She started skating around Kyurem as he tried another attack.

What Kyurem would do is use Ice Beam to freeze SNT then pound her with her hand. SNT had a few seconds to break out of the ice until she would have gotten slammed. Kyurem would also use a move that would make the weather worse and that makes his moves harder to dodge and harder to see coming. SNT didn't give up though.

When Kyurem pounded . SNT attacked his hand multiple times by jumping on it. That was surprisingly effective.

After a few hits and what it seemed half of his energy was gone, the weather got worse and it stayed like that. And Kyurem not only sped up but also added in his Dragon Breath attack covering the stage SNT had, In which she had to jump over. SNT then found a new way to attack the Pokemon by skating on his tail and homing attacking his head.

With the snow now forming into a blizzard, it was harder to see Kyurem's attacks but not imposable. SNT really had to focus.

Soon enough after a few hits, Kyurem got a little dizzy and dropped his head onto the ground. But he was trying to get up, he wasn't given up. SNT used that chance to homing attack his head.

"Take this!" SNT yelled as she landed right on Kyurem's head. The pokemon roared and then went back into his deep sleep. SNT landed on the ice and stopped herself. Then bowed like she was at a show. "And that is what I call, a fighting style!"

SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 1

RANK: S (SKATER)

...

"What do you mean SNT was able to get through your world?" Christine was talking to Magi about the events that unfolded earlier.

"There was nothing I could have done, There was a goddess just as powerful as me on her side and she was able to take me on and throw me off of my focus." Magi explained.

"You can see the future Magi, you should have seen it coming." Chris pointed out.

"My powers are limited." Magi admitted. "But I have fixed that this morning."

"What do you mean by that you fixed it?" he asked.

"Oh... don't worry about it," Magi smiled and waved his hand.

Chris then thought to himself. "You know, SNT is rather strong, I wonder if I should give it a go?"

Magi then looked at him. "You think you can take her on?"

"She will never expect what I am about to throw at her." Chris admitted. Then he started leaving the mayor's office. "Honey, I will be back. You stay here and take care of CWCville for me."

"I will, be careful!" Magi waved back as Christine gets in her car.

...

Courtney and are are treading the snow outside of Chicago slowly. Courtney didn't have any experience driving in snow. But because I went to college in a state which often got snow, I was a little more experienced then she was so I drove it. But it was also very hard to see due to the blizzard. But we needed to get through it somehow. The world was at steak.

"Is the car hard to control?" Courtney asked. She was not falling asleep due to the fact that with the snow and she couldn't calm down to sleep in the first place.

"No, not really, as long as the tires are still spinning, you go a slower speed, and you don't press the break or turn suddenly, you should be fine." I explained.

"Oh, is it really that easy?" Courtney asked.

"No, not really. It takes a little practice, not anyone can pick up on it easily." I added.

I then notice a light in the distance on the road. It was then revealed it was a trail of fire. I took the tires on the prius and follow right on top. "This helps!"

"I wonder how that happened?" Courtney asked.

"I don't care, I can move faster with it." I follow the tires right on top of the fire. Now we where moving. "I wonder if SNT made these tracks?"

"In ice skates?" Courtney questioned that. "Fire burning on water makes a lot of sense."

I shrugged. "I don't know, don't ask me, whatever it was it sure melted the ice, I'm not complaining."

I keep following the tracks, it seemed that SNT was truly headed downtown as we followed her tracks in. It did make the road easier to see. But it was unknown of what she was doing, we just needed to catch up.

...

CRYSTALLINE CITY ZONE ACT 2

With the ice skates. SNT continued through the harsh blizzard. The wind would try to slow her down but she kept pressing on. She tried to cover her mouth with her scarf trying to use her breath to warm it up but it was harder than it looked.

It seemed that the temperature was still dropping to a point where it felt like there was practically no energy in the atmosphere. Her quills where almost frozen solid as they were iced over by the snow.

She continued to skate off buildings doing tricks. She was able to keep her composure throughout the process and she knew as long as she kept moving, she could not get frozen.

The Pokemon where literally too cold to fight SNT as they were more focused on keeping eachother warm then fighting anyone. That was understandable.

She soons arrived at a place where she saw the city tower above her. She looked at the street signs that said South 31st and Michigan. Whatever that meant to her. Over the city seemed to be the eye of the storm. There was not that much snow falling then there was but there was a lot of wind.

The reason why SNT stopped there was because she felt Chaos energy nearby. She kept looking around and felt the energy in a nearby tree. She then climbs up its trunk. Then she saw a glowing emerald just waiting for her to grab it.

She stood up on the branch of the tree and slide herself toward it. Then right before the tree could have snapped, she grabs the Chaos Emerald.

SNT GOT THE DAMN 4TH CHAOS EMERALD

"That was easy!" She smiled. "This time, I didn't have to fight anyone for it. Piece of cake!"

She then slides down the tree and stretches her body a little to prepare to find Courtney and I. But that was when SNT noticed something. In the distance was another car, also on like she was not the only one out here. It was getting closer and closer to her.

She pushed her body outwards and put her hand on her forehead to block the light that somehow was peaking above from the center of the storm to get a better look. I wasn't the Prius I was driving, that was for sure. It was a large dark blue van she noticed with different plates than mine. The more it got closer, the words on the plate become more visible.

"Sonichu... Oh no!" SNT ran the other way and suddenly the van started to transform.

"Alright Son-Chu, let's do this!" said a familiar voice

"Son-Chu?" SNT said while skating away. "Original Chris... very original."

When SNT looked behind her, the van's form changed into what seemed like a large robot. The machine was as large as the buildings covering downtown Chicago. The robot was making craters in the street leaving a permanent mark on the infrastructure.

Since the roads where all frozen downtown, SNT kept skating on as fast as she could to get some distance. Chris continued to chase after her ripping through downtown buildings just to try and keep up since SNT was turning from street to street.

SNT knew this wasn't right so she needed to stay straight on the road to prevent Chris' destruction of Chicago. She needed to get him to a clearing just so she could attack without leaving too much damage. That was when she noticed something to the east.

"I wonder if we are on the coast?" SNT asked. She noticed a large frozen area to the east. If she could Chris out there, that is where she will fight him. She then turned to it with Chris close behind and soon enough they cross a park and over what seemed like another highway. SNT lands on the ice and skates a little father to give herself clear room to take Chris on.

When Chris' Son-chu robot hit the ice, the ice started to crack from under it like it couldn't take its weight and the force it was putting on it from stepping on it. SNT didn't notice that and just kept skating further.

Once she got far enough from the city center, She turned around and started skating in Chris' direction. Chris noticed and spread up toward her. Once they were a few meters apart. SNT jumped in the air and preformed a homing attack on the head.

The impact of that blow caused the robot to slip onto the ice and it left a huge crack in the ice. SNT landed on her skates and stopped herself. Then there was the sounds of cracking. The cracks in the ice where forming. She paused to make sure where they where. Suddenly, the ice opened up under Chris and swallowed him up. "AAAAAAH" he yelled as his robot was consumed by the ice. SNT skated to the edge as she watched the waters fully submerge the robot.

Thinking it was all over, SNT stood up. "That was anticlimactic, I barely had to do anything. I guess that is what happens when your robots get a cold shoulder."

SNT GOT THROUGH ACT... *BOOM*

Suddenly, Son-Chu crashed through the ice SNT was on throwing her some distance and landing on her back.

Chris shivered with the cold waters flooding his capsule. "This i...isn't over SNT until it...it is. I'm not d...d..done yet until I finish you once and for a...a...all!" he said as the robot then got back on his feet and half of it was submerged within the water. A circular path around the robot was then formed which SNT could use as sort of a boss stage.

The robot had a laser attack which would melt the ice and SNT would have to step back and let that happen. It would make the fight harder since overtime, she would get further away. Chris would use the hands of the robot to lock SNT in a certain section of the path and shoot a laser which she had to jump over. In order to attack, the water on the robot froze over quickly making an opening for SNT to jump onto the arm, then attack the capsel Chris was in.

Other attacks with Son-chu was a spin attack, using both of his hands to spin around the stage, which he would use the robots hands to spin around the path and SNT had to duck or jump over the hands. But SNT countered by homing attacking the hand and skating up onto the arm to attack Chris directly.

While the fight was happening, Courtney and I happened to arrive on the scene on Lake Shore Drive. We where watching SNT take on the Son-Chu robot. It looked like she was handling it just fine. Both of us were cheering. "SNT, SNT, SNT!"

After a few hits "Time for a... ch...ch... change of p-p-pace." Chris said shivering. She then Takes out the path SNT formed and took her underwater. SNT now shivering within the cold water had to keep moving or she would drown or be frozen.

Courtney and I noticed. "SNT!" she yelled. We could no longer see her as she went underwater with Chris. I knew this was bad and a quickly prepared for the worst by cranking the heat in the car and grabbing several blankets.

Chris had missiles with the robot and would shoot them at SNT. SNT had to avoid them by swimming around. She got closer to Chris and then homing attacked the capsule underwater. She noticed that the glass was breaking with her impacts so she needed to keep attacking it.

Chris then mixed it up with the lasers but all it did was remind her of fighting Eggman with Classic Sonic and her... Sonic in Null Space. So it really was nothing new. She attacks again successfully.

After enough hits, SNT was able to crash her way through the glass. Chris-Chan who was inside suddenly had his air supply interrupted and SNT took a deep breath inside of it. The water touched the electronics and Son-Chu started to explode.

"NOOOOO SON-CH..Bluub!" Chris yelled as the water then submerged him. SNT then tried swim to the top of the waters but the explosion of the robot propelled her upwards out of the sea. She then emerges and lands in the snow on the shore. The water was about the come in after that large explosion. We needed to get to higher ground quickly.

Courtney transformed into a magical girl and grabbed SNT as the water was starting to freeze right on her and then came to the car with SNT in her hands. I quickly drive into Downtown Chicago to escape the waters heading to the west. Soon enough, I turn into a parking garage and go to the second lever to escape. Once we stopped. SNT was clearly knocked out and Courtney and I work to warm her up again.

Courtney lays SNT at the front of the car exposed to the heat as I put a blanket around her. She was still breathing so that was a good sign.

After the both of us calm down, we both sat in the back seat to wait for SNT to wake up. "Wow..." I said. "We work like a team."

"I know." Courtney smiled. "Good thing we decided to head downtown, who knows what would have happened."

I then looked at her. "When she wakes up, we probably need to change her clothes."

Courtney then thought about that. "But... SNT doesn't have many clothes."

"Figures!" I huffed. "Well, maybe you should give her that long sleeved shirt you have."

"You mean the other sweater?" Courtney asked."The one I wear all of the time?"

"Yes." I nodded.

"You're already wearing the sweater I gave you. I think it's only fitting as its the only other thing we have." By the time I finished the sentence. Courtney was already way ahead of me and grabbed the sweater from the trunk then she went to the front seat and started to change SNT's clothes. She noticed that I was looking and glared at her.

"Excuse me... Privacy?" Courtney said a little crossed.

"Oh... I'm sorry." I proceeded to get out of the car and I went to the back and looked the other direction. Courtney changed SNT's clothing. After a minute, Courtney then announced that she was done and we set SNT's clothes in the trunk, just to wait for a place to let them dry out since they were practically frozen solid.

A few minutes pass, both Courtney and I where waiting for SNT to wake up. That was when she finally opened her eyes. "What... happened?"

"SNT!" we both yelled and hugged her in happiness.

"You were almost frozen solid there but think god we got there in time." Courtney explained.

SNT noticed that she was wearing Courtney's usual shirt. "What happened to my clothes."

"They're in the back." I said, "They are wet and frozen so I will give them to you once they dry out and we get to a warmer spot."

SNT nodded. "Thank you two for saving me." She smiled. "You both truly do care."

"No problem." Courtney smiled.

SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 2

RANK S: (SHIVER)

SNT then sneezed. "I must be catching a cold."

"Then we need to get out of here." I announced. SNT then sits up on the front seat as Courtney got in the back. Then we drove out of the parking garage onto the frozen street and work my way slowly onto the Dan Ryan Expressway to head out. The snow calmed down a little making it easier to drive. While we we driving out. SNT turned the air on high to try and warm herself off and used the blanket to dry herself. She kept sneezing too. She was a little sick which became evident.

"Your going to be ok," Courtney mentioned, "We just need to get you to a warmer spot."

And with that I fight the snow storm up to the Skyway as I then cross into Indiana, the sun was starting to go down and the snow was getting lighter and lighter and the temperature was going up. With SNT a little sick, Courtney and I knew that we had to do all we could to support her throughout this journey. It seemed that this trip would not get any easier, There were still 3 more Chaos Emeralds to collect. With each new emerald comes a new challenge. But one thing did plague SNT's mind since fighting Chris. "What happened to him after I busted his glass?"


	20. Chapter 19: A Chris Chan MW Dr Wolf

After Chris left, Magi while feeling the battle between SNT and Chris's autobot was talking to Wild Sonichu, who just happened to walk in looking for her.

"Hey Magi, whats up?" Wild asked. "Have you seen Mother?"

Magi opened his eyes, he was sitting right on top of his desk in the mayor's office. "My... *sign* wife went to go take on SNT directly." he explained.

"Oh, I see." Wild nodded. "I will be back here later." he smiled. Just when he started to turn the corner, Magi speaks up. "Hey, don't leave yet, come in and talk to me."

"Alright, zap me with anything you need to say." Wild said smiling.

Magi then looked at wild directly. "Have you ever thought about what it's like to have unlimited power?"

Wild thought for a second. "Well, not really, I never really had thought about it."

Magi then looked to his lap. "I see. Recently, I started to think to myself a lot since gaining the powers of a god what it truly means to be powerful and what it means to be a ruler. What I mean is what it's like to be the ruler of C-197."

"Where are you goin' with this?" Wild asked.

"The more I thought to myself and looked at everyone around CWCville and I even looked at SNT closely." Magi blushed a little by just thinking about her. "It seems that nobody here thinks Chris is a good leader. Before we merged the dimensions, everyone was on our side until SNT came and ruined that and flipped our world upside down."

"Yeah yeah... get to the point already." Wild was a little impatient.

"After some thought into it, I'm starting to think... Christine is not a good leader." Magi revealed.

"WHAT?" Wild was surprised by that statement.

"Its true, I have been given so many powers and Chris has been controlling our destiny's for a while, this is the first time I have thought without Chris' help. I have been starting to think... we have been living under a rock this whole time." Magi explained.

"What are you talking about?" Wild asked like Magi was crazy. "Mother is a great leader. The world just doesn't know it yet."

"Of course you would say that. We have been living under her influence for so many years." Magi pointed out. "But just forget about it, it's just a though I had."

"I see, but mom wouldn't be stupid if she made us all with the stroke of her crayola model magic." Wild explained.

"I was just wondered if you felt the same way." Magi smiled.

"Not really. Mom is a wise, smart, and godly like no other person out there." Wild explained. "There is no one I would trust more than her to run the dimension we live in."

At that moment, Magi feels that Chris is in trouble. "Hold on!" he said as he then teleported Chris into the room.

Christine was soaking wet with ice already forming all around her. She coughed the water out of her lungs. "Thanks... Magi... honey!"

"It's no problem." Magi looked a little confused looking at her. "I guess your fight with SNT didn't go well?"

"That damn troll was able to edge me out no matter what I did." Christine mentioned. "SNT has destroyed Son-chu and now I'm angry."

Chris then started to have a little bit of a mental break down. "She is breaking my world apart, AAAGG!"

Wild attempted to calm her down. "Chris, Chris... hey, I think you should go see a therapist."

Chris then took a second to respond. "Yeah, and I know exactly who to see."

...

 _*Knock Knock*_

"Come in!" said a welcoming, calming voice. Chris walks in to find a den. The walls were blue and every bit of furniture was like it was a part of a tree like it looked like it but it also looked like a chair or a couch. Sitting next to the fireplace was a wolf who was reading a book about the minds of animals.

"Hello doctor." Chris nodded.

"Hello, and you must be... Christine?" the wolf asked.

"Indeed." she responded.

The wolf then nodded. "Come on, have a seat, make yourself comfortable."

Christine proceeded to sit on the chair next to the fireplace. She could feel the warm embrace from the fire next to her. This made the place more inviting.

"Tell me, what's on your mind Christine?" the wolf asked.

"Well Dr. Wolf, it's about the world we live in and the Dimensional Merge?" Chris mentioned.

"You mean the thing that forced us all here to CWCville?" The doctor mentioned.

"Yes, I thought CWCville would be a place for people to restart their lives. A place where creative people could live with or as there OC's in peace." Chris explained.

The doctor suddenly knew where this was going. Chris continued. "This all started when my world was destroyed. A troll named SNT along with her creator and Sonic teamed up and destroyed the world I created. It was terrible, I was left alone in that world because I chose to go down with it. I rather die in my world then face the reality."

"Christine, I hate to interrupt you but..." Dr. Wolf hesitated a little. "You know, I feel this is not really... how do I put this... a real problem for say."

"Yes it is!" Chris yelled. "Oh... sorry." that yell frighted the wolf.

Dr. Wolf decided to see him out. "Just continue, Christine."

"Alright." Christine nodded. "That was when I met someone who helped me rebuild this world and told me about the dimension your from and how to combine them. I called this person, the Idea Guy."

Christine then entered a flashback.

 _He remembers after SNT left to save herself from the destruction of the dimension. He was alone in darkness. The only thing that was there was his DS, connected to the internet and everything. He was surfing the web when he noticed someone who was willing to reach out to him and offered to rebuild CWCville back to his former glory. That was when Chris allowed him to come in._

 _The idea guy then came through the DS screen and stretched himself. "That opening is incredibly small."_

 _"I'm sorry about that, there is nothing I can do about it." Chris explained._

 _"Wow... look at this place." Idea Guy mentioned._

 _"It's all gone!" Chris teared up. "This world I have created, gone!"_

 _Idea guy nodded. "I see, there is a lot of work we need to do here."_

 _"How can we build it back?" Chris asked. "Back to its former glory."_

 _"I can do it right now." Idea Guy offered. "If you do something for me!"_

 _Chris looked at him. "What do you mean."_

 _Suddenly, out of thin air, he floats a contract to Chris. "Just sign on the dotted line."_

 _"I don't care, I just want my city back and a sweetheart!" She then signed the contract._

"That was when everything changed. CWCville got back to its former glory and everything was back to normal. Almost like SNT wasn't there."

"I see." Dr. Wolf was listening.

"But something changed. The Idea Guy became more influential within CWCville helping me develop almost every nook and cranny of CWCville, even starting the idea of the Dimensional Merge and marrying Magi and having sex with my own characters to satisfy my love quest."

"WAIT WHAT?" Dr. Wolf was surprised. "He made you do what?"

"But one day, the trolls from that form then came to CWCville and soon enough attacked the Idea Guy and kicked him out of town. I kinda miss him, it was like he was my only friend. The last words he said before he was kicked out was. "Chris! Your soul was going to be mine! This isn't over!" I didn't know what he meant by that."

Dr. Wolf has never heard such a bizarre story before. It was out of the blue. But it somehow made sense.

"I continued the plans for the Dimensional Merge anyway without him. And with that, I became the goddess of this world and I started the process with Magi-Chan, Sonichu and Mewtwo to combine the C-197 with 1218. While that was happening. Idea Guy kept coming back but the trolls helped me fight him off. Something about no interference. Anyway, he eventually disappeared. I tried to filter characters from people who were creative to make sure that the merge wasn't a complete disaster. But I knew people would be happier living in this dimension instead of reality. "

Dr. Wolf stopped him. "Have you ever thought about how people would react to living in CWCville? Have you ever thought about other people's imaginations? Not everyone has the same mindset as you. Not everyone wants to live in CWCville and have their own perceptions on what a city should feel and what a city should look like."

"That's kind of the problem. Ever since I merged reality, people are unhappy with the world I have created like they don't enjoy what I put together. They call me an idiot. It's like everyone around me became a hater or a troll and I just understand why. CWCville is a nice place to live."

"Again, the answer is right in front of you. Not everyone thinks the same way you do and if you try and force everyone to live in the same place, you are going to get some terrible backlash." Dr. Wolf explained.

"But CWCville is a great place to live. Even after all of my efforts, I have people revolting everywhere and it's bad, and now SNT is back and is going to come after Sonichu was unsuccessful trapping her in her dimension. But now the haters and harrassors are bullying me more with this and I don't know what to do."

"Wow Chris, slow down, this is a lot to process." Dr. Wolf mentioned.

"I'm sorry doc!" Chris responded.

"Give me a second to..." Dr. Wolf was rubbing his head when suddenly.

 _"Meow"_

"CAT ON SET, THERE IS A CAT ON SET!"

"What is going on here?" Dr. Wolf suddenly noticed he was on a set. They went to go get the cat.

"Alright, sorry about that guys." The director said who looked like a male version of Chris. "Alright right where we left off. Ready... Set... Action!"

"So yeah, it seems like nobody wants to live in this town and they keep trolling me and everything. They don't believe in what I do. I am falling into a depression that I am actually thinking about suicide just so I can leave this body and become the goddess I really am and can become." Chris seemed like he just completely forgot what just happened.

Dr. Wolf was almost speechless. "What is going on here? What was with the cat? What is going on with this director."

Chris then got next to him. "Doctor... stick to the script."

"What script?" Dr. Wolf asked. Suddenly, he noticed the book he was holding in his hands was the script. He quickly read:

 _DR. WOLF: Hello, and you must be... Christine?_

 _CHRISTINE: Indeed._

 _DR. WOLF: Come on, have a seat, make yourself comfortable._

 _CHRISTINE: *Chris then sits in the chair next to the fireplace enjoying the atmosphere around it.*_

 _DR WOLF: Tell me, what's on your mind Christine?_

Dr. Wolf read later in the book and noticed that everything that Chris said was in that book including what he was supposed to say in response. Then he looked at the cover of the book. "A Chris Chan Moment with Dr. Wolf. Written by Christine Weston Chandler"

Dr. Wolf then turned back to the page he was on. Then read his response. That was when he realized. "I would never say this!"

The Doctor then looked at Chris, now noticing that the directors that where there when the cat was there was gone. It was once again him and Chris. Dr. Wolf then closed the script and then put it on the table in front of him. He was not sticking to Chris' script as he was about to find out.

"Christine, If you would listen to me for a few moments." Dr. Wolf got serious.

"What?" Christine looked at him.

"All of us have different ideas of how the world should be run. This includes me. I know how it feels to feel like an outsider when you don't think like everyone else or if you grew up in a different background. You and I relate with this prospect. But what I am about to tell you is something I have the feeling you do not want to hear. But I want you to know... not everyone is ok with you doing the dimensional merge and with the reality you have created."

"That's not true, C-197 and 1218 need to be merged for the betterment of society." Chris argued.

"But not everyone wanted to see that. Not even me!" Dr. Wolf admitted. "I was happy where I was even though I was an outsider. But when you took us out of Ponyville, it was like being hit by a train. The more I listen to you, the more I think you are living within your own reality. The world never needed to be merged. Its ok Chris to have a happy place in case life gets to stressful. Even I have one, but not everyone agrees that you should merge your world with the real one."

"What are you talking about?" Chris asked getting angrier. Dr. Wolf was not following the script.

"Your reality Chris is not the reality we live in. And not everyone wants to live there. There is also another thing I noticed. You said that you picked and chose who came to this world. If you did that, that means that not everyone was welcome and gives off a bad perception of you."

"What are you saying, I am good goddess of CPU Blue Heart." Chris announced. "Not everyone was welcome including that dumb Pmurt. And SNT who got in anyway somehow."

"I am going to tell you this straight up. The reason why nobody respects you as a leader is that you tour them out of the world they lived in. Have you ever thought of the consequences of combining dimensions together?"

"Everything I am doing is right Doctor. The dimension need to be merged and I will become the goddess of it, what do you not understand?" Chris asked.

"Listen, I am trying my best but it seems that you are the one who doesn't understand what I am trying to say. I'm saying that your putting yourself on this pedestal thinking that your right and your way is the right way. But you seem to be acting like a child. What you need to do is open your mind and think at lease and listen to what people are trying to tell you. Sometimes, it takes another friend to point out our errors, its all apart of our growth."

Chris then got really angry and stormed off. "Your with the trolls, I know it!"

"I'm just trying to help you." Dr. Wolf admitted.

"I don't need anyone anymore. I can give myself advice, Sonichu will always be there for me!"

"Christine, please come back here, I'm not done ye..." but it was too late, Chris slammed the door behind him. Dr. Wolf for the first time has found a client that he was not able to help.

He then sighed and looked at the ceiling. "At lease... it's good to be helping."

...

I drove the car out of the snow storm to the Indiana Dunes National Park where we stopped for the night. By the time we were done in Chicago, it was about 2 in the afternoon. From where we stopped, the snow has ceased and you could see the snow storm from where we were. The weather was back in the 70s but the temperature was really inconsistent with the area like it didn't know what it wanted to be.

I stopped on the edge of Lake Michigan to enjoy the view around us. SNT was recovering from her cold and she was getting better. Eventually, she did recover later very quickly. Courtney on the other hand liked the spot I picked for camping that night.

The land was a little hilly, there was a beach and you could weirdly see the glaciers floating from Chicago. They where melting quickly since it was warmer weather. There was also a dark ominous cloud of smoke overhanging the lake heading right into the snowstorm.

SNT and I set up the tents for the night right on the beachfront. Courtney on the other hand found a little inspiration with the lake in her view. She got a notepad out I happened to have in the car and started to sketch.

In the meantime, SNT and I were talking about the area. "So this is not an ocean?" she asked.

"This is a large freshwater lake." I mentioned. "It goes on for miles."

"You picked a good place for us to camp. I just wish we could lay back for a while and enjoy it a little." SNT sighed.

"Ah!" Courtney yelled. "All done!"

SNT and I looked at each other. "I'll stay here, I don't really feel like moving." SNT admitted.

"I'll check on her." I then got on my feet and walked over to Courtney. "What are you doing."

"I was just finding the inspiration to draw this." Courtney showed me what she got. She drew SNT, but she was in a swimsuit. The suit was pink almost like her regular clothes but designed for swimming.

I sat down next to her. "You seem into fashion."

Courtney nodded. "I am!"

"I'm glad you found some inspiration to do that." I smiled.

"EEEEEKKK!" SNT yelled. Courtney and I then look at her direction. We could tell she was looking at herself.

Both of us ran toward her. "What's wrong." Courtney asked.

"What happened to my clothes?" SNT asked. We looked closer and found that her old pink sweats were changed into swimwear. Courtney and I looked at her, and then looked at her drawing. Courtney blushed a little but I didn't really react. I suddenly knew what happened.

"Um..." Courtney was shocked about what she just did.

"What?" SNT looked at her.

Courtney then looked at her drawing then showed it to SNT. "I think that was my fault, I'm sorry."

"Did you do this?" SNT asked.

Courtney nodded. "I drew that and I guess because of the Dimensional Merge it just merged into you, I'm really sorry, I will put your normal clothes back on you as soon as I can." She then grabbed a pin and flipped to the next page. But SNT stopped her.

"Wait, It's not like I hate it. I like it but I think I want to keep it on for a bit longer." She smiled.

"You have something in mind?" Courtney asked.

SNT nodded. "Why don't you draw yourself some swimwear and join me?"

Courtney knew where this was going. "Alright." Then she started to draw herself.

I decided to not participate in this and just started making food. Courtney noticed I wasn't spending time with them so decided to play a joke on me by drawing something.

I was cooking chili dogs on the grill and suddenly, my clothing changes. Suddenly I was wearing swimming trunks with Elmo from Sesame Street's face all over it. "DAMMIT COURTNEY!" I yelled in anger.

She laughed along with SNT. Now the both of them in swimwear. Courtney was wearing light blue swimwear with flowers plastered on it. "Maybe next time you should watch it when you write Fan Fiction!"

SNT stopped laughing. "Wanna swim?"

Courtney laughed. "Sure!"

Both of them ran out into the water and started to have fun with each other. Both of them splash each other and even explored some of the bottom of Lake Michigan. This was the first time that we were actually relaxing from our quest. Even though we had a long way to go, it was nice to get away from it all and relax and have fun every once in a while.

Courtney started to do something interesting with this notepad. She drew herself and SNT as mermaids just so they could stay underwater for extended periods of time. They used that to explore more of the lake and even talk to each other while underwater.

"I don't think I will ever experience anything like this ever again." Courtney smiled

SNT nodded in agreement as they both went to the surface to go sit on a glacier right under the ominous dark clouds over them, protecting them from the sun. Both of them look back at the shore looking at me cook. That was when Courtney started to think.

"You know..." She thought.

"What is it?" SNT asked.

"I noticed something interesting about the writer. I noticed that... he doesn't react to your "love charm" SNT."

"Love charm? What are you talking about?" SNT asked. That was when Courtney started to blush a little.

 _"Crap, she is getting to me now! Focus Courtney!"_ Courtney thought to herself. "I mean your "specialness"."

"You mean the thing that Rookie was talking about?" SNT blushed a little. "I never knew what that was."

"I'm your creator, it's your special nature that's doing that." Courtney explained.

"Oh really?" SNT questioned.

Courtney nodded. "I'm starting to think that charm was a mistake, considering the fact that Chris Chan almost fell in love with you... *cough* and me... *cough* and he wrote that." She pointed toward me.

"Wait WHAT?" SNT was surprised. "I rather date a cactus then that dilutional overweight man child."

"It's fine now. But my point is that the guy cooking for us has not reacted to that specialness of yours and I'm starting to wonder why." Courtney mentioned.

"That's interesting, he has not really blushed at me really." SNT mentioned.

"Another weird thing is that he has been traveling with us for a while and he has kept some really good self control." Courtney mentioned.

"What do you mean?" SNT asked.

Courtney decided not to dig into that anymore. "It's nothing. I just thought it would be really hard for him traveling with 2 girls without showing any male signs."

SNT suddenly caught on. "Oh I see what you mean. Should we ask him about it?"

"No, let's play another joke on him." Courtney got a little sinister.

A few minutes later, I put the chilli on top of the dogs with the buns on them. "Alright, all done."

That was when I turned around to find SNT staring right at me. "Eek! Jeez... SNT don't scare me like that!"

"Oh' I'm sorry, I was just wondering what you were making." SNT looked at the chili dogs. "Oh... boy those look sooo hot right now!"

"They did just come off the grill here." I admitted.

SNT then attempted to make herself look cuter. "But the truth is that... I'm not hungry for chili dogs."

"Oh, ok, what do you want SNT?" I asked.

SNT then attempted to show her curves to me and suddenly, that was when I knew what was going on. "I'm hungry for you!"

That was when I push SNT away and nod in disappointment. "Did Courtney put you up to this?"

That was when they both knew I was not falling into the trap. "Darn it!" Courtney yelled from behind a tree.

"Who's idea was this!" I asked.

"I was just wondering why you didn't fall for SNT's specialness?" Courtney asked.

I then laughed. "Oh... I see, maybe because Courtney... I'm not a furry. Under that definition, SNT counts as a furry therefore, her charm is useless on me."

"What?" Courtney could not believe this.

SNT looks back at me laughing maniacally. "There is nothing you can do about that! Now girls go ahead and get changed. Since Courtney has that notepad, you should be able to get yourselves new clothing. Or Courtney, you can draw SNT like one of your french girls."

SNT then thought to herself. "What does he mean by that."

Courtney got the joke and came over and smacked me for the... honestly, I have lost so many brain cells I've lost count.

"Ouch!" I yelled as a reaction.

"Can someone please explain what he just said?" SNT asked.

"You don't need to know." Courtney explained.

Courtney drew back her original clothes along with everyone else and we all sat down to eat. "With this new power, I think we can beat Chris... but I also wondered something. Because I have this power. I wonder if you have the power to write us out of the story."

"Hmm..." I responded. "Let me try, pass me that notepad." Courtney did that and then I started to write. "First, a test run." I then looked at Courtney and SNT and smiled maniacally. Then I started to write. _"SNT and Courtney then kiss each other."_

Courtney noticed what I was writing. "NOOOOO! STAPH IT, STOP IT STOP IT STOP IT... STOP IT! ERASE IT NOW." Courtney tried to grab the notepad out of my hand but I pull back.

With each passing second, It seemed that suddenly, 2 charms where coming off of both SNT and Courtney, both of them blushed and tried to stop themselves from the pressure.

"I can't... hold back." SNT thought to herself with her eyes closed getting closer to Courtney.

"Not... again!" Courtney said remembering the accident back at my house.

That was when the started to embrace each other in their presence as they couldn't hold back the feeling anymore.

Just when they were about to kiss. I then erase the sentence. Courtney and SNT snap out of it then push each other away. Courtney then stood up and smacked me... again. "Ouch!"

"You need to control yourself!" Courtney huffed. "Your a sicko!"

SNT then took a turn and slapped me. "That's for writing that."

"That was all payback for your joke Courtney from earlier. You know, every once and I while, I want to have some fun as well." I explained.

"Just hurry up and finish this story!" Courtney demanded.

"Oh... fine!" I then write. _"Everything suddenly went back to normal and everyone lived happily ever after... THE END."_

We all stood there for a second. Nothing happened. When I looked back at the notepad, I suddenly noticed that the words I wrote down have disappeared.

"There gone!" I mentioned. I then show them.

"Damn!" Courtney huffed.

SNT tried to look on the bright side. "At least it wouldn't be a disappointing ending to the story right. Honestly, I think of this as a positive experience, mostly because I get to know you two more. I don't want these times to end right now. I'm just getting to know the both of you and I know once this is all over, I probably won't be able to see you again."

Courtney and I looked at each other. I then responded. "She is right. I believe there maybe a higher power that not even my power as a writer can overcome right now, but it is true that it wouldn't be fair to end it here. We are working together as a team. Remember when I did have that power to end the story right there back in Mental Madness Zone but I chose not to because it wouldn't be satisfying. Let's keep working with each other until we reach the true end."

SNT and I nodded in agreement. Courtney was a little hesitant. "Fine, I guess I wouldn't be experiencing anymore if we just ended it here."

After that, with only the light from the moon and the campfire we set up. We all then look at the map for the next Chaos Emerald.

"Alright SNT, where should we go next?" Courtney asked.

SNT closed her eyes. "I feel their power to the east."

Courtney and I where also looking at the mysterious dark cloud in the sky coming from the east. That was when we put two and two together.

"Do you think that that dark cloud that's going into the snow storm is pointing in the next direction of the Chaos Emerald?" Courtney mentioned.

"Probably, SNT is pointing in the same direction." I mentioned.

"Do you think if we follow the cloud, we will find the next Chaos Emerald?" SNT asked.

"Yes!" I announced. "That just makes my job easier! I'm guessing we don't have to travel that far as far too. That makes it a little nice."

"Well I guess that settled." Courtney yawned. "I guess it's time to call it a day. I will see you all in the morning."

"Goodnight Courtney." SNT smiled as she also got up and went into her own tent.

"Goodnight girls." I then went in my tent and we all left the campfire next to the calming sound of the lake. All having a satisfying a fulfilling day knowing that our adventure was still long from ending.


	21. Chapter 20: Cleveland Plant Zone

" _SNT, HELP!"_

 _SNT was running through the house of Christine hearing Sonic's voice. "Don't worry Sonic! I'm coming."_

 _She ran from the messy hallway from another messy hallway until she opened the door of Chris' room. Standing right there was Sonichu, waiting for her._

" _Looking for Sonic, SNT?" Sonichu laughed. "Your gonna have to Zap through me."_

" _Don't test me Sonichu! I'm not afraid of you." SNT stood there tall to and tried not to show any emotion._

" _Come at me little girl!" Sonichu said in a baby voice. SNT then punched Sonichu in the face. And with that, it was over._

 _Sonic ran out of the closet. "Oh thank you SNT!" he smiled. "Now you need to wake up... it's time to go."_

" _What do you mean Sonic, I'm finally alone... with you, I'm not letting this chance get me by." SNT started to let her charms go out and got her face closer to Sonic._

" _SNT, you might want to walk up. I'm serious!" Sonic mentioned now panicking a little that SNT was trying to kiss him._

" _Today, you are the damsel of distress and I am your knight and shining armor that wants a little kiss in return." SNT closed her eyes and puckered up._

" _SNT STO...!" *Smooch*_

SNT opened her eyes and found her arms and her body raised up over the pillow. She was once again not kissing Sonic... she was kissing me!"

SNT quickly jumped back. "EEEEEK!"

I was just crossed... that was it. "I just came to help us pack up. But I guess that's is one other way to wake you up?"

SNT blushed in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"I forgive you, you were dreaming after all." I then go outside of the tent.

SNT then sat on her pillow for a second. "I need to find a way to control myself, even in dreams."

Courtney was already awake at this point because she decided to get a bath by using the notepad to draw herself a shower on the lake and swimming out there to freshen herself up for privacy. Once she was done, all of us did the same after she was done.

Once we were all packed up. We got back on the road. This time I was watching the smoke and following it. SNT sat up front with me and Courtney went back to sleep in the back since she woke up too early.

We got onto the Indiana Toll Road which turned into the Ohio Turnpike once we crossed the stateline. SNT was interested in the world we where in, the place her creator called home so she kept up on the map.

I kept following the smoke until SNT told me otherwise but her compas never changed. I originally thought the smoke was coming from Detroit but the more I followed it, we passed that city to the south. That was really when I realised where we were going.

"Oh..." I said under my breath.

"Whats up?" SNT asked.

"I think I know where the smoke is coming from." I announced. "Do you see Cleveland on the map SNT?"

SNT looked down. "Yes, its right here."

"That maybe where its coming from." I announced. "The more I think about it, the more it makes since."

"What do you mean?" SNT asked.

"Cleveland is a dying city because it was known for industrial factories. But since those days Cleveland is dying."

"Everything is completely abandoned now, how could there be smoke?" SNT asked.

"I don't know, but something must be on that shouldn't be." I mentioned. "We should turn it off, whatever it is."

My assumption was correct, we exited the Turnpike into the City and right ahead of us was the old fashioned smoke stacks just outside of town. This was the one of the rare places where there were no gimmicks for the town. It looked like everything was going to be in the old factories.

SNT pointed to a large plant feeling the Chaos Emeralds energy. The factory was just beside the river and it was putting purple waste into the water.

I stop the car right outside of the plan. Courtney then wakes up. "Where are we?"

"Cleveland, Ohio!" I responded.

Courtney shot up to look at the large factory standing while in the car. Then she looks at her surroundings. SNT and I got out of the car and stood in front of it. The area around us was all along the Cuyahoga River was mostly industrial, barely no vegetation around these plants.

"Should we be worried about our health?" Courtney asked.

"I hope we won't be here for a long." SNT mentioned. "This place is more polluted than Oil Ocean."

"Weird, I always thought that oil ocean was more polluted due to the fact that... ITS AN OIL OCEAN!" I responded.

"Have you ever been to Oil Ocean?" Courtney asked. "I don't remember writing that."

"I the world of Fan Fiction, everything is possible Courtney. Everything is possible." I mentioned.

"That statement, especially coming from you." Courtney pointed out smirking.

SNT started to walk toward the factory with the two of us right behind her. The ground was really muddy under our feet, like it just rained. The only noises you could hear was from the factory.

SNT then put her ear on the factory walls. "The Chaos Emerald is somewhere around but it may be under this factory."

"Under!" I started to cringe a little.

"So your theory on if SNT fell from really far up in the sky just discentigrated." Courtney smiled.

"Not yet, it may have been moved down there!" I come back with a counter theory.

"That doesn't matter right now guys!" SNT looked at us both. "Lets get what we came for and work together!"

We then circle the building until we found a door. When SNT tried to open it. She couldn't do it.

"Hey guys, can you help me here?" SNT asked. Courtney turned into a Magical Girl and attempted to open it. I looked at the door. "Hey, it may be a push door." I suggested.

Courtney and SNT looked at each other. Then attempted to push it. There was more of a reaction in pushing it but there appeared to be a lock on it.

I transform into a Necromancer. "Alright, lets run it together!" Courtney, SNT and I then step back.

Courtney started the countdown. "On the count of 3! 3...2..1... NOW!" We all then charge forward moving as fast as possible slamming into the door and crashing into the factory. Suddenly we find ourselves falling noticing the light of the door was leaving us behind as we fell into complete darkness.

"AAAAAH!" We all yelled in panic. Unable to see the ground or anything below us.

CLEVELAND PLANT ZONE ACT 1

Light started to appear below us revealing a platform surrounded by purple waters. SNT quickly took action by grabbing the both of us and using her tails to lower us softly to the ground. All of us once we landed took a second to calm down from our near death experience.

"That was too close." Courtney mentioned.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked.

"I don't know but... look at this place!" SNT was standing a looking at the area.

It was like a hidden city under Cleveland but was made out of oil refineries and mines. It looked a lot like oil ocean with pipes going everywhere but also a mix of Chemical Plant. The plant was clearly active as there was a lot of equipment and computers running. That means that we were probably not the only ones down here.

"We are going to have to work together, I don't want to separate this time." I mentioned.

"I was thinking the same." Courtney mentioned.

"Let's combine our skills!" SNT smiled. "This place maybe dangerous."

"Alright, lets go SNT Heros!" Courtney got a little taste of Nostalgia, considering that Sonic Heroes is her favorite Sonic Game.

"Are you sure SNT Heros is fitting enough for a team name?" I asked.

"What are you implying?" Courtney asked.

"Well SNT could mean, Sonic, Knuckles, Tails on one team which now as I think about it is a better name for Sonic Heros." I explained.

"It doesn't matter!" SNT facepalmed. "Lets go!"

We stuck together like glue through the factory. Just like Sonic Heros, each of us had our own quirks and abilities. SNT was the fast one as she got us through loops and long sections of running, even boosting. SNT also took in the power of flying to higher platforms. Courtney's quark was swimming, She was a better swimmer than all of us so she went through the purple waters even though she thought it was gross. She was also our defender as she took in a lot of attacks from enemies for us. I was the attacker, I had a higher attack power than anyone so I was the one doing most of the fighting. I also held on to one ring in case SNT got hurt or any of us for that matter.

There where all kinds of obstacles including the dreaded box platforms with the rising waters almost crushing us. I do admit, I did struggle on that part when I played it for the first time. Courtney took it with no problem since we were swimming and not platforming underwater.

We also went into many pipes to transport ourselves to the other parts of the factory. Courtney and I had trouble going through them as we couldn't turn into a ball like SNT could but because it was pulling us through with air pressure it was fine.

The enemies in the plant where live slimes, almost like grimer but not pokemon. It was something I have never seen before. You could see their heart and that's what I went for when I attacked. But if I cut off another part of it, it would multiply. So it was important I shoot it in the heart.

The 3 of us worked together to make our way through the factory until we reached a dead end. That was expected since this place seemed like a maze anyway.

All of us looked at each other. "Alright, let's turn around, we may have passed something that could lead us to the center of the factory." Courtney mentioned.

Once we started to turn around, we heard a voice. "Hello there!" We all looked up above ourselves to find a guy. It was hard to make his features though because he was so high up. "Welcome to my factory!"

He then jumps off and then lands onto the ground in front of us. That was when we noticed the horns on his head and the read tail behind him. Due to that, Courtney and I didn't trust him. But SNT a little unaware of who this was a little more open and willing to reach out. "Hello."

"Did you enjoy your tour of the factory?" He asked.

"Well, the slimy attendents giving the toar wasn't very friendly but it's been quite an adventure." SNT responded in a sassy tone.

"When did you have time to build all this?" I asked. "How did you build this place under Cleveland?"

"I can do anything with the power of imagination. I'm the Idea Guy." He announced.

Courtney and I recognized what he just said. Courtney and I then started to step back and spoke to SNT directly. "Um... SNT, you might not want to... talk to him!"

"He seems like a nice guy! What's up with him?" SNT asked.

"Trust us SNT," I said. "You don't know the Idea guy like we do!"

"I'm perfectly fine, why don't you trust you friend." Idea responded. "Here, I want to play a game with you so you can win my trust? Sound fair, I do a lot of roleplaying and I sure love to play games with people."

"Sure!" SNT smiled.

"SNT NO!" Courtney and I yelled. Suddenly, The Idea Guy responded by pressing a button and the floor dropped below all of us as suddenly we were transported into pipes below us. Suddenly all 3 of us find ourselves separated into 3 different capsules. Courtney and I were trapped into a glass chamber behind SNT who as at the controls to something. Next to us landed Idea Guy who started to laugh. "Here are the rules to this game, the loser, gets to fall in love with the tentacle monster made of pure... chaos, I created below us." He announced. "You guys and that monster will be the bestest of friends."

"Tentacle Monster!" Courtney already knew where this was going.

"Oh god!" I tried not to imagine what would happen if we lost, but that was too late. "Damn! SNT you can't lose this... no pressure."

"There is already a lot of pressure!" SNT mentioned looking at the idea guy who is laughing.

"Let's do this!" Idea guy said as the game was revealed. Drops of chemicals with eyes and different came down 2 at a time with then next pattern of blocks creating an L-shape.

"Um... what am I supposed to do?" SNT panicked, she has never seen this game before, but Courtney and I have.

"SNT, your playing Puyo-Puyo Tetris!" Courtney yelled. "Those drops, match 4 of the same colors in a row to get rid of them. With the blocks, make a full row of blocks and you can get rid of them that way."

"You got this SNT! Just believe in yourself!" I yelled in support. That gave SNT the motivation she needed. "Just don't let your board fill up!" We were unable to help her since we were stuck behind plexiglass.

SNT started to match colors together for the drops as well as fill in complete platforms on the board. They were the same board which made this challenging. She then notices that she could fill the blocks and the drops to complete the platform as well and it would help just a little as it would clear row giving her more time. She would also match only 4 which was not enough. As the Idea guy would get many combos on his board. This made it harder for SNT as everytime he would get a pattern, SNT gets an extra drop in a random place that she could not get rid of unless its touching another pattern, She also couldn't use them with the blocks. So she was forced to keep going forward.

"SNT try to get 3 in a row and try and make a combo." Courtney suggested.

SNT took that suggested and really didn't respond as she was deep in focus. She learned the game quickly and the more as time passed, the more she got better at the game.

Soon enough, the tables turned as SNT almost cleared her entire board. That was when Idea guy did this. "Let's change it up shall we?" He pressed a button and now the Puyo-Puyo and Tetris pieces where now mixed with each other. So now, drops could be with blocks and vice-versa. SNT didn't allow that to intimidate her as she quickly learned these new rules and was able to come up with a really good combo.

"Almost have him, just a little more time!" SNT said to herself.

A minute later, Idea Guy's board finally ran out of space. His side started to self destruct and the floor opened up under him. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he fell in to the depths below into the upcoming torture coming for him. All of us watch him as he then fell into the purple waters and get over taken when he emerged from the tentacle taking him under.

Suddenly, a rush of air pushes up into the air and continues us to the next room where we then land on the ground on our feet and then SNT boosted with the 2 of us holding her hand. We then zoom pass an empty sign which then spanned around as a reaction for us passing it. The SNT's face is posted on the sign.

SNT, COURTNEY, AND I GOT THROUGH ACT 1

RANK S: SLIMY

CLEVELAND PLANT ZONE ACT 2

This time, the same enemies existed but now where a little larger. But now we get to do a little chemistry. There were added places where the liquid was now bouncy. The greener the liquid was, the bouncer it was but the dark blue hurt you. We used that to jump to higher platforms. There were also newer liquids like red liquids in slow you down temporarily, which SNT hated as it seems like time would slow down around us if that stuff dropped on us. But purple neutralized that effect.

Another liquid introduced was yellow and would speed you up really fast like speed shoes would but almost uncontrollable as it wasn't a boost as it only speed up time for you.

We used these liquids to conduct tight platforming and in cases where we had to run up walls in order to keep momentum. Overall, most of it was pretty straight forward.

This part of the factory also introduced places of just flat water and in order to get across, Courtney didn't have to swim but SNT would boost across. She would stay on top of the water easily. There were also some rooms where the only way to get through them was to defeat all of the enemies there. That is when I would take over and attack. Overall, we stuck together like a team.

Eventually we arrive at a purple lake in the middle of the plant. "That must be the central command!" SNT pointed out. We then boosted to the middle and stop. Courtney then runs to the other side of the smoke stack and finds the off switch. It was extremely hard to pull it so I ran over to help her. We eventually break the friction and the smoke stack spewing on Chicago was then turned off.

"Great!" Courtney and I then sit down next to each other. But there was still another thing to do. SNT ran to the other side of the stack to remind us. "Where is the Chaos Emerald?"

"Great question!" I answered. "I have no idea."

"Well, lets keep going around the plant until we find it. SNT you can feel its power right?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, but there is a problem, I feel it energy everywhere right now!" SNT pointed out.

"Everywhere?" I questioned. "That's not possible right?"

"I don't know why... but it's true!" SNT mentioned. Suddenly, the ground started to shake around our feet and suddenly a crash above us. It's the smokestack suddenly being crashed into by a purple tentacle. "LOOK OUT!" SNT then pushed us out of the way as we felt the ruble crash beside us. We then look in front of us and find a purple liquidy slime dragon right in front of us. It had a horn and on top of that horn... was a Chaos Emerald.

"THERE IT IS!" SNT yelled.

Courtney and I recognised who this was. "Its... Perfect Chaos!" Courtney pointed out.

"But how?" I asked

"Its a chemical plant, plus Idea Guy said he was working on a Tentacle Monster of pure chaos." Courtney mentioned.

"He did say that did he?" I thought. "Figures!"

SNT grabbed the both of us as the tentacles then came tumbling to our spot to try and grab us. SNT then took us to another platform a little ways away. Once we got over our panic attack we then thought up of a strategy. "SNT you have to use your boost, don't let Chaos slow you down, Attack him in the Chaos Emerald and you should win. But you need to get close!" I explained.

"Are you sure that's the way to go?" SNT asked.

Courtney nodded. "That should be it. We will try and help you as much as we can!" she promised.

"Alright, let's do this." SNT then looked at Purple Perfect Chaos. "Alright you slime bag, by the time I am done with you, not even nickelodeon would want to use you." SNT smiled for a second. "Wait... what's nickelodeon?" She then looks back at us.

I had a notepad in my hands with a pencil with Courtney ready to draw. I put the notes behind my back and whistle like I did nothing wrong. SNT then got started and started using the platforms around Chaos to get closer. They weirdly just felt like another stage like they where leading toward Chaos eventually. SNT tried her best to keep going fast by boosting just like we suggested. Eventually she got close to Chaos and rolled up the slime right into the emerald. That did hurt him.

Chaos screamed. SNT was propelled to another part of the factory. Chaos tried harder to take out the platforms before SNT got to them, but Courtney would step in to draw a platform quickly saving SNT.

I would write. "Then SNT instantly went the speed of light toward the emerald, hurting Chaos." That happened exactly what was worded. Chaos screamed again. This time, Chaos saw us and then grabbed us with his slimy tentacles. Now the both of us drowning inside he sokes the notes we had now unable to help SNT with our creative skills.

Courtney then used her powers to break us out of the tentacles with her axe. We both jumped to a nearby platform. "If we can't help SNT with our creativity, lets help her with taking this monster down." she explained.

"Alright!" I responded.

Courtney and I then go from platform to platform getting closer to Chaos. Now having to deal with 3 targets. SNT once again attacked him, then I did it by using my sword. Then Courtney uses her axe on the emerald. Chaos screamed once again. All of us propelled to different parts of the factory now having to work our way back to Chaos. This was too many targets for Chaos to handle at once. So it was easy for us to attack again for all 3 of us.

Once Chaos realised that that wasn't going to work. He changed the style of the fight. We all land together on a circular path around him. Chaos formed a waterspout with his hands to chase us with. We ran ahead to get prepared for the worst. The attacks the Chaos would use is to try and tip us with his tentacles then smacking us to slow us down into the tornado where we would get hurt. But one thing we could do is swim through Chaos so, Courtney would dive into his tentacles and swim through the obstacles in his body to get the the emerald and attack him. I would use the tentacles to bounce on it to get to the head. SNT would run on the tentacle fast enough then roll into a ball to get to his head. With every attack, Chaos would scream.

After 15 hits, Chaos screamed really loudly and sunk into the liquid just leaving the Chaos Emerald there in the middle. Every tentacle then splashed into the purple waters below us from the path. That was when we noticed, the battle was over.

SNT, COURTNEY AND I GOT THROUGH ACT 2

RANK S: SUSSY

The only thing to get was the Chaos Emerald. "Nice job guys, thanks for helping me." SNT mentioned. "I don't think I would have gotten through this without you two."

"It's no problem, we are just here to support you after all." Courtney smiled. "But I do really need a shower, who knows what was in that slime."

"I agree!" I nodded. "Let's get the emerald and get out of here SNT."

SNT nodded in agreement then looked at the emerald in the middle. Then started to boost. But suddenly, a blue flash distracted us and then the Chaos Emerald was taken from its spot. SNT noticed the blur but then stopped herself on the other side of the circular path.

"What just happened?" SNT asked.

"I did!" a familiar southern nasally voice said. We all look up to see someone we never thought we would see.

"Chris Chan!" Courtney recognised.

Chris was in his Sonichu form and he was touching the emerald in his hand. "I can't let you have this. The Dimensional merge will continue as planned and there will be nothing for you to stop me!"

"Chris, your playing with fire here!" I added.

"Really, well watch this!" Chris then took a match, lit it, and threw it into the purple waters. Suddenly, the water exploded sending all of us flying into the air. "AAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Courtney quickly put us in a shield to protect us from any more damage. She watches Chris Chan as he zooms off and gives chase.

"Quick thinking, Courtney." I mentioned, thanking her. SNT opened her eyes and noticed she was fine. Then said. "Follow Chris!"

We bounced after Chris until he went onto a ship. It started to move. We landed on the ground and chase after it. SNT then jumped on it and grabbed onto a bar. Courtney was next as she grabbed onto SNT's leg and then I grabbed onto Courtney's leg as we held on. SNT used her tails for force us onto the ship.

With Chris Chan taking the emerald with him, what was around the corner? It was obvious that getting this Chaos Emerald will be harder than we have ever expected.


	22. Chapter 21: Flying Legos Zone

All three of us land on the platform entering the ship as the cargo bay closed.

"Ouch!" I yelled as I jump back.

"Oh!" Courtney also jumped back.

SNT landed on her feet. "What are you two doing."

Both of us look around to find that the corridor was made out of legos. What hurt us was the the fact there were loose legos in the middle and we happened to put our hands on it.

"Ok, that has to be worse than stepping on a lego!" I mentioned.

"Is that was those thing are on the ground and what this ship is made of?" SNT asked.

Courtney looked around. "That's what it seems like."

We noticed that the ship was huge, possibly taking up the size of St. Louis City. We notice the city of Cleveland below us getting farther and farther away.

"If we are going to get out of this and get back to the car, we need to do this quickly and get the chaos emerald back. There is no telling where Chris is going!" I mentioned.

All of us nod, then high five each other then Courtney added. "Lets go SNT Heroes!"

"I still don't agree with that name." I remarked.

"Shut up!" Courtney responded.

FLYING LEGOS ZONE ACT 1

We were forced to climb the ship all the way to the top. We tried our best not to fall down as there may be some lose legos waiting for us when we touched them.

Once again, SNT was the fastest, I was the attacker, and Courtney was defense as we traveled through the base. There where many puzzles that we also had to solve to get through as well. One that required built up speed and platforming just to open a door. There were also many death traps as if you went too fast you could end up being crushed without warning.

The enemies in the ship but not Pokemon but all lego men shooting lasers, lego robots, you name it. Just think of it as you made lego figures as a child and they would all be evil, except they were all hastily made. The interesting thing about this zone was that it was easier to parkour up the walls with the increased Friction with the lego blocks. SNT did that mostly. Courtney and I couldn't do that.

Soon enough, we arrive at the central area of the ship where there was a giant area with a nuclear reactor in the middle. It was like a luncheon food court where all the legos ate. We arrived on a platform above them. We could see almost everything from up there.

"This place reminds me of my childhood." I mentioned.

"I think everyone I knew had legos." Courtney mentioned.

"You know, I have no idea what you two are talking about." SNT mentioned.

"It's none of really much your concern." I added talking to SNT. "Don't worry about it."

"Well, lets keep going!" Courtney has seen enough of this place and wants to continue. Once we started to move suddenly something crashed onto the platform causing it to break apart. We feel into the area below right on top of the floor of legos.

"Ouch!" Courtney and I said at the same time as we all stepped on legos. SNT landed softly with her tails.

When we got up and looked at what we were dealing with, a slightly familiar face appeared... the key world is, slightly familiar face.

"Oh, hello there!" he said laughing.

"Egg...man?" SNT started talking seriously but then realized that Eggman looked a lot different, more like a lego character. "What happened to you?"

"Sonic? Is that you, since when did you get your DNA spliced, and when did you become less blocky?" he asked.

"I'm not Sonic! I'm SNT, remember?" SNT mentioned.

"That's not the same Eggman SNT!" Courtney yelled.

SNT looked back. "Really? How?"

"It doesn't matter, I am taking this ship back! I don't know who took it and how they did but that is why I am here!" Lego Eggman mentioned.

Courtney and I then team up with SNT. "Chris must have taken this ship from this version of Eggman." SNT added.

"Soon enough, I will be able to conquer this world!" Lego Eggman laughed.

"Hahaha..." Courtney laughed "No way!"

"Prepare Eggman! Today, you will go down... in pieces!" SNT added.

"Fine!" he laughed. "Check out my latest creation. "The Egg Bionicle"."

The robot was almost skeleton with a central core on it. It was also read and had a white head. But you could tell it had electronic parts and guns on it. It also had wings on its back.

Eggman with his pod then got on the robot with it fully engaged. "Alright who ever you are, prepare yourself as my robot will make you eat plastic for breakfast." he yelled.

The robot shotguns at us and lasers. It would even inhale large quantities of air to eat us. But as long as we had SNT's boost, we avoided that. It would also fly into the air and swoop down at us. SNT would homing attack then. I could attack it when it tried in inhale us right in the head. Courtney attacked it when it was preparing for an attack right on its legs.

The interesting thing about attacking the legs was that once they were temporarily disabled, Eggman would fall to the ground leaving his central part open. That is when we went all in.

"Stop!" Eggman yelled.

Soon enough, Eggman stopped using the legs entirely and started to use the wings on his back instead. He would shoot us from above. SNT would fly up there and attack herself but was shot down. She fell to the ground.

"SNT!" Courtney yelled. She then went to her aid.

Eggman started to laugh as he flew over the both of them. "You know, I always wanted to get two birds with one stone!" he smiled as he locked on to both Courtney and SNT. He then shoots and then I get in the way of the attack and deflect it.

"Maybe next time you shouldn't announce what your doing next Eggman." I smiled as a reaction.

"I'm ok!" SNT rubbed her head as she sat up.

"Oh, really?" Eggman then slammed on a button. The central part of the robot then dropped toward the platform. Then started counting down from 15. Then Eggman pressed another button developing a shield around the 3 of us with the bomb. "15 seconds until... BOOM, HAHAHAHAHA! And there is nothing you can do to stop it!"

Courtney got in front of us to face the bomb to protect us. "I don't know how powerful this bomb will be but prepare yourselves."

SNT and I take refuge behind Courtney.

"Hohohoho!" Eggman laughed. "Goodbye and good riddance!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" said a familiar voice. Suddenly, a familiar red wolf attacks Eggman from above with a drill.

"NOOOOO!" Eggman's pod on the machine then started to self destruct. "You will pay for this!" The lego Eggman then flew off.

"Rookie!" SNT yelled in relief. But the shield around us with the bomb was still around us.

Rookie tried his best to break us out of the trap. But was unable to do it. But he kept processing.

That was when the countdown clock went to 0 and exploded with all of us in its path except Rookie. Courtney shielded us from the impact as we saw her shield repeal the impact around us. That took a lot of energy out of her that she was knocked out temporarily.

The shield around us then disappeared and we were free. "Courtney!" SNT went to her aid. She was still breathing which was a good sign.

"It looks like she will be alright." Rookie mentioned.

"I'm just happy we made it through that, thanks to you." I mentioned.

"It's no trouble!" Rookie laughed.

SNT, COURTNEY AND I GOT THROUGH ACT 1

RANK S: (SPARKS)

"How did you get here anyway?" SNT asked.

"Well I was on my way to save Sonic and I thought I saw him when I got to this area, so I followed him to this ship. But I found out that was not Sonic." he explained.

"That was probably Chris." I mentioned "Chris as his alternate form that is totally original, do not steal."

"That's my line!" SNT yelled.

Courtney started to wake up. "Huh... What happened."

"COURTNEY!" SNT hugged her in relief. "You're ok!"

"Yeah..." Courtney smiled.

"Hey, Courtney..." I realized something.

"What?"

"Did Madoka give you unlimited powers or... is there a limit to them of what happens when you use too much?" I asked.

"I don't know really." Courtney laughed.

The reason why I asked that question was I just noticed her soul gem in her hand that she just turned into a ring. It was getting more foggier and more dim as of recently. "I just hope that Madoka would save her if it comes to that." I thought to myself.

"Hey, Rookie?" SNT looked at him.

"Yeah?"

"Wanna stick around?" SNT asked.

Rookie blushed to a point where it was almost impossible to refuse for him, a few more moments with SNT was all he needed. "Sure!"

"Alright!" SNT looked back at the both of us. "Let's get going and find that Chaos Emerald."

FLYING LEGOS ZONE ACT 2

The second part of the ship was a large maze of portals taking us to different rooms that was almost a memorization game. You really couldn't tell if you were continuing through the ship or being pushed back. There was also the addition of air which blew us to the top of platforms and even speed us up. There were also all kinds of traps set up with lego enemies or spikes in the room which SNT had to help all 3 of us fly away from.

For some reason, there was a circular corridor around an area. It looked a little weird for a ship but we thought that it was the main control room.

The main door in was locked. "3...2...1.." Rookie yelled. We all busted in with a running start and we crash in. We all look around us to find an audience of lego people cheering from row to row. In the middle of the stadium was Chris-Chan.

All four of us was face to face with him. He had his guitar on his back. Well, it wasn't a real guitar, it was the one you got for picking up guitar hero in stores. On stage with him was Blake, Wild, and Punchy.

SNT already knew where this was going. "Oh no!"

DJ Jamsta Sonichu then came on the mic. "And their they are now! Have a round of applause for our band over here." He pointed toward us.

"A band?" Courtney asked.

"What is he talking about?" Rookie asked.

SNT then went up to me and then smacked me. "Your writing this are you!"

"What are you talking about, I am not writing anything right now." I responded.

"Here is the thing, there is no way I am singing another Chris-Chan Song, no,no,no!" SNT was begging me technically. I guess it is kind of my fault.

"We are not doing that again." DJ announced.

"Huh?" all of us asked.

"I challenge you all to a band competition!" Chris announced.

"A band competition!" SNT asked.

"Here is how this will work, Chris will pick a song to play to the audience, then you all will go afterwards. Then the audience will vote on who was the best. Winner will get the Chaos Emerald!" DJ announced.

SNT looked back at all of us as we all looked at each other. Then we all sighed. It's not like we had a choice, we needed the emerald. SNT nodded. "We accept your challenge."

"Alright everyone, give a round of applause to our contenders." DJ announced. "I would like to give the mic to my mother, Christine!" DJ then passed the mic to Chris.

"Alright... everyone! Are you ready, This song we picked will take down SNT's song. Who is ready to rock!"

"YEAH!" the audience yelled.

Suddenly a faint sound counted down and the music came on. A guitar hero graphic came on the screen above.

I then laugh. "He can't play guitar. If I was the audience and had logic, I would be very angry."

The music then started to play and once again, it sounded like they were not really playing anything just prerecorded. I recognize the song.

"What is he playing?" Courtney asked.

"Let's get out of here, I don't want to hear him sing Revive Zordon." I responded.

"I agree." SNT added.

Rookie laughed. "It can't be that bad." we all looked at him. "What?"

That was when Chris started to sing.

 _They smashed his tube while lost in space_

 _And then he was gone to save the human race_

 _Yet more evil forces showed up_

 _And they lost their good fans_

 _When they went and killed Zordon!_

We all covered our ears to protect ourselves. "Yeah, lets just go to the dressing room and prepare ourselves."

"Her voice seems to have gotten worse." SNT pointed out. "Its like he is now rubbing his fingernails on a chalkboard."

 _They need to revive Zordon!_

 _Revive Zordon!_

We then shut the door so we couldn't hear anymore of his stupid voice. Then we all sit down to come up with a game plan.

"How are we going to pull this off." SNT asked. "I don't even know how to play a guitar or have never seen one."

"I'm a little doubtful that we can make a band in a few minutes." Courtney mentioned.

"What will we even play?" Rookie asked.

"Guys... guys... guys." I stop everyone. "The thing we need to do is one up Chris-Chan. We need to pick a song so awesome that not even he can beat."

"But how can we practice in so little time?" Courtney asked.

"Remember, I think we can pull it off, mostly because... we are a _special_ band!" I winked.

"Well you wrote the chapter where I had to sing to beat Chris." SNT mentioned. "You seems to be more musical than all of us,"

"You wrote that song I had to sing to Chris." Courtney figured. "Do you have any ideas?"

I then thought to myself. Then I think up an idea. "I think we need to far surpass Chris and play... Through the Fire and Flames."

Rookie and SNT never heard of that song, but Courtney has. "WHAT? We can't play like Dragonforce!"

"I think we can, mostly because remember Courtney... we are a special band." I mentioned.

"SNT's specialness can't spread to us." Courtney pointed out.

"I don't think so, remember in SNT Forces, Sonic used it when they teamed up." I mentioned. "It's worth a shot."

"Guys, I don't think I am your slave or anything, I am my own being with my own thoughts." SNT pointed out.

We then both look at her. Courtney and I then apologize. SNT accepted it.

"Now with that settled, we at lease need to believe that we can play it." I mentioned. "So here is what I am going to do. SNT, your on guitar, Rookie, your on drums, Courtney, I want you to be bass and backup vocals, and I will be on back up guitar and vocals as well. I want to use this time to also show you all of the song to have clarity on what we are playing."

I then got out my phone and played the song for SNT and Rookie. They were surprised. SNT spoke first. "You want me to play that?"

"Yes, I think your the only one out of all of us who can, All you have to do, is believe in yourself." I smiled.

"I have never played an instrument in my life, who do you think I am?" SNT asked.

"An experiment." I answered being a little sassy.

There was a moment of silence. Courtney got the joke but didn't laugh at it. SNT was a little offended. "Hey!"

"Listen, I trust you can do it, You are the most capable out of all of us. I believe that there is nothing you can't do as long as you put your mind to it. Trust me! I'm a writer." I explained.

SNT then looked at the guitar I was holding and at me. Then took the guitar and held it in her hands. Then nodded. "Ok... I will do it."

"All we can do is try." I smiled.

Courtney then got the group together, now holding a bass in her hands. She then plucked it a little to get the feel. "Alright, are all of you ready?"

All of us nodded.

"Ok, lets high five each other... you know... for good luck!" I announced.

"Alright!" Rookie said holding sticks for the drums in his hand.

That was when we all said yeah as we all high fived each other in the middle. Suddenly, when we all did that, it seemed like an unknown power that was in SNT was then spread to us. All of us felt the power enter our system.

"What just happened?" Courtney asked as she looked at her hands to find that they were sparkling. My hands where doing the same thing along with Rookie's.

*knock knock* "Guys, your turn!" DJ knocked on the door.

"No time, let's do this!" I said. "Break a leg everyone!"

All of us then come back into the stadium as the lego people then booed like there was no way for us to beat Chris after his performance.

"Go home, Chris is the best player in the world. There is no way you can beat him!" said someone in the audience.

"Chris is the best!"

"Go home! Your not winning this battle."

We kept pressing on onto the stage. All of us get into position. Rookie was on the drums, SNT was up front with us plugging in the guitar along with Courtney and I.

SNT then closed her eyes. "Ok... I can do this!" The then stoop in position looking at the audience, knowing this was the second time she has been up on stage.

"Rookie, give us a countdown when your ready!" I said to him.

"Alright!" he then took a deep breath. "1...2...3..." he smacked the sticks together.

During the few moments before Rookie said 4, SNT then started to play the song in her head, she then started to recreate those notes on the guitar.

"4!"

The music started. SNT played the opening notes as I played the background to compliment it. She played it perfectly. I was also playing it perfectly. Courtney was also playing the bass perfectly. Rookie on the drums was also spot on. That was when we all looked at each other along with SNT and said to each other and smiled "We can do this!"

That was when the main part of the intro came in and SNT started to kill it. It was like it was nothing. I was right behind her complimenting her playing with the backing notes. This was one of the hardest parts of the song and we were cutting through it like butter. We were listening to each other play and it was like we were temporarily in our own little world.

SNT played the final notes before Courtney and I cut in to sing.

 _On a cold winter morning_

 _In the time before the light_

 _In flames of death's eternal reign_

 _We ride towards the fight_

The audience was blown away, the song was so much energetic than Revive Zordon. Courtney and I where in sync. It was like that power that SNT somehow put into us earlier was taking effect. We were all _special_ , even for a short time.

Courtney and I continue to sing the song.

 _So now we fly ever free_

 _We're free before the thunderstorm_

 _On towards the wilderness_

 _Our quest carries on_

 _Far beyond the sundown_

 _Far beyond the moonlight_

 _Deep inside our hearts and all our souls_

SNT was hitting every note, she was really having fun with this song like all of her worries about playing the guitar just went away. She was acting like a guitarist getting her mind trapped in the music.

 _So far away we wait for the day_

 _For the lives all so wasted and gone_

 _We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days_

 _Through the fire and the flames we carry on_

This part was all SNT as we reach the first minor solo in the song. This was the fun part as he got to play what ever worked within the keys of the song. It seems the song was only made for the guitar and SNT enjoyed every second of it. Rookie keeping up with SNT was starting to feel like a good workout for him.

After SNT's part was over, Courtney and I then take over the second verse with SNT and I complimenting us on guitar. Even getting that small solo at the 4th sentence.

 _As the red day is dawning_

 _And the lightning cracks the sky_

 _They'll raise their hands to the heavens above_

 _With resentment in their eyes_

Christine was watching from the audience and was surprised. He looked around him and found the other lego people where falling in love with the band that was playing. Especially SNT who was nailing it on stage.

Christine looked at Wild. "We can't have them winning! We need to do something! Wild, get my guitar. We are going back on stage."

"Yes ma'am!" he then ran off.

Chris then yelled. "Make sure you set it the difficulty to easy!"

In another room, you could see the difficulty set to easy. But then another being then suddenly appears as you notice his gloved hand switch the difficulty to expert. He then laughed to himself.

Wild didn't have a lot of time to check so he moved on.

 _And on the wings of a dream_

 _So far beyond reality_

 _All alone in desperation_

 _Now the time has gone_

 _Lost inside you'll never find_

 _Lost within my own mind_

 _Day after day this misery must go on_

The audience was headbanging to this like they were really enjoying this hard rock song. We were doing a really good job. We were doing a very _special_ performance for them anyway.

 _So far away we wait for the day_

 _For the lives all so wasted and gone_

 _We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days_

 _Through the fire and the flames we carry on_

SNT then took it way again letting herself be free with the music for the next few moments. Rookie was also right there with here for every drum beat. I was there to help with the background notes on guitar and Courtney was playing bass like no other person would.

Just when we stopped the music and were preparing to go to the main guitar solo. Courtney and I started to sing once more.

 _Woah, woah, whoah_

During that, Chris-Chan walks on stage now face to face with SNT. He puts his guitar in his hands and on the screen you can see the he guitar hero playing.

"Prepare yourself, I will wow the audience today after I beat you in a guitar battle!" she announced. The audience went crazy.

"Bring it Christine!" SNT knew she was going to win. Chris wasn't even playing a real guitar after all.

 _Woah, woah, whoah_

Courtney and I then step back to let SNT and Chris take the stage, as Rookie then transitioned us into the Solo part of the song.

The solo was in full force. SNT kept playing like her life depended on it. Chris was watching the screen to look at the notes that were coming but they were coming so fast that he couldn't keep up.

SNT kept playing not even focusing on Chris at all. Chris was missing almost every single not. "Who changed the difficulty!?"

"Don't you get it Christine?" I yelled.

"If you truly a master at music, you wouldn't be playing Guitar Hero!" Courtney pointed out.

The solo continued. SNT still killing it, even adding in a few twist of her own. Christine on the other hand kept missing notes like crazy. That was when the audience just like in Chapter 4 of the first fanfiction started to support SNT. "SNT! SNT! SNT!"

SNT then started to sparkle like the rest of us and suddenly her guitar caught on fire. But it wasn't a normal fire, it was light blue but it was engulfing her as well and it was like she wasn't noticing it at all, like it didn't bother her.

Soon enough, we get to the little solo break in the middle. The audience was bobbing to the music as I prepared on my guitar the second part of the solo. This second part was the hardest part of the song overall so it was important that we started it right.

The second part started. Chris was still unable to keep up with SNT as she far surpassed her. The audience was still cheering her name. "SNT! SNT! SNT!" to the sound of the beat.

SNT didn't let anything bother her and she finished up the solo with no problems. Once she got to the end suddenly a huge shock wave then surrounds her and propels Chris off the stage at the same time, Courtney and I then continue to sing.

 _Now here we stand with their blood on our hands_

 _We fought so hard, now can we understand_

 _I'll break the seal of this curse if I possibly can_

 _For freedom of every man_

 _So far away we wait for the day_

 _For the lives all so wasted and gone_

 _We feel the pain of a lifetime lost in a thousand days_

 _Through the fire and the flames we carry on_

SNT then finished off the song with Rookie keeping up. Courtney and I finish our own parts. Just like that we get to the end and let SNT close out with that long repeating note pattern at the end of the song. Then I help her close it out with the last of the notes. That was when SNT finally opened her eyes.

The audience cheered loud! SNT was breathing hard but it was all worth it. The audience was throwing roses on stage, it was the best thing they have ever seen in years. And cause its Chris we are talking about, that maybe an understatement."

All of us then hug SNT. "You were amazing!" Courtney smiled.

"I don't think I could have done what you just did." Rookie admitted.

"I told you you could do it!" I mentioned.

"If you weren't there for me, I couldn't have done without you." SNT smiled. "I love you guys too!"

"Alright, coolio everyone!" DJ came on stage. "Alright everyone, get out your phones and tell me, who is the best band."

Christine's band then came on stage and stood next to us. DJ had the Chaos Emerald in his hands as we waited for results. We all stood next to each other like a team. Rookie looked at SNT "I hope not all of this goes in vain."

"And the winner is..." DJ kept the tension up.

...

"Christine and the Hedgehog Boys!"

"WHAT!" All of us yelled. Even the audience was surprised. Which was a little weird.

"Can we see the results?" I asked.

"No!" DJ responded. "All you need to know is that... you lost... the end!"

I then went up to him. "Give me that card!"

"NO!" DJ then ran the other way but SNT then boosted to catch up and tackle him. I then ran over to DJ along with the rest of the band and took the card away. Then I looked at it.

"Hmm..."

"What is it?" Courtney asked.

"Did we win?" Rookie asked.

I was shocked of what I was looking at. "You won't believe this!" I then show the card to my acquaintances.

On the card, it showed in the first column, "Lego people votes, And you saw this"

 _Christine: 1% - 1 vote_

 _SNT: 99% - 19,999 votes_

Then on the next line it showed, Sonichu/band votes.

 _Christine: 100% - 5 votes_

 _SNT: 0% - 0_

Then next to it said.

Sonichu band votes: 1 vote = 5000 lego votes (varies)

FINAL RESULT:

 _Christine: 56% - 25,001 votes (WINNER)_

 _SNT: 44% - 19,999 votes_

"This was rigged!" Rookie pointed out.

"You know... I'm from a swing state, and I get disappointed every time I don't get I want in my statewide elections, but THIS! This is despicable!" Courtney was visibly angry, She took voting very seriously it seemed.

SNT then looked at it. "How could you, we didn't even vote, And I wonder who voted under Sonichu/band votes!" SNT then showed the paper to the audience as the camera then zoomed in on it so it was fully visible for them to see.

We all looked at Christine and his band. I then cut in. "Even we didn't get to cast a vote! I didn't even know we were allowed to but I don't know if that would have made much a difference."

The audience was suddenly not on Chris' side anymore. Chris started to struggle a little. "Umm... it's simple... umm. Sonichu's help us and because they do, there votes count more as a return for their services."

"If I was a police officer, my vote shouldn't count more due to my services. That's was getting payed is for!" I yelled.

"Christine! You have completely rigged the system to your liking. That is an insult to democracy." Courtney added.

Suddenly, the audience storm the stage to attack Christine as suddenly they are getting attacked by lego person after lego person. DJ was also attack that he dropped the Chaos Emerald and it rolled to SNT's feet. She then picked it up. "Well, I guess that is that!"

SNT GOT A CHAOS EMERALD

SNT, COURTNEY, ROOKIE, AND I GOT THROUGH ACT 2

RANK S: (SHREDDER)

"That's it!" Christine yelled now holding a button in his hands. He then presses it.

"SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE ACTIVATED"

Everyone started to yell as the lego people started to scramble. Chris' band then disappeared I guess due to Magi-chan.

SNT look at all of us then looked above, "We need to get to the top and jump out." she proposed.

"I don't know whether if that is a crazy idea or not but I rather do it then get blown up." I said.

"What choice do we have?" Rookie added.

We then tried our best to get to the top as fast as possible as the destruction was counting down from 30 seconds.

Once we made it to the top of the stadium. There was 10 seconds left.

"Lets go no!" SNT said as she held onto Rookie and Courtney's arms and they jumped together.

"Hey, What about me!" I yelled as I jumped off with nobody to hold my hand.

As we got farther and farther from the ship, it suddenly exploded leaving us below the explosion impact that we had to dodge flying debris coming from above us.

"Do you have any idea where we are landing?" Courtney asked yelling.

"No, I don't!" SNT admitted.

"Soo..." Rookie then realised, he might die.

"AAAAAAHHHH!" all of us yell as the ground... or water was getting closer to us. It seemed with another victory comes another obstacle. Will SNT or the rest of us survive this long fall. What happened to the legos inside of the ship? We only had 2 more Chaos Emeralds to find and where were they? Join us next time as I will now leave you on cliffhanger.


	23. Chapter 22: The Return of Sonichu

**A/N: Before I start the chapter, I want to talk about two things.**

 **There will be no new chapter next week, It is finals week so I will go ahead and take a week off here. Expect a new chapter somewhere around the 25th of May**

 **I am in the process of thinking of the climax of the story and I am looking for all of the OC's I can find because Dimensional Merge Rules.**

 **If you want to see your OC in the final climax of the story fighting alongside SNT in The CWCining, fill free to send me a PM on FanFiction about your OC and give me a description and tell me their special powers. It does not have to be a Sonic OC as it can be any character from any franchise or just an original character you made up yourself. Just make sure to tell me the following.**

 **-Name**

 **-Your name (screen name)**

 **-Your Character's Power**

 **-What your character is based off of or what franchise did you base your OC from**

 **-Personality traits**

 **-Is your character in any other Fan Fictions?**

 **-[Link that Fan Fiction here if they are]**

 **-Description**

 **Everyone who contributes will be credited in the author's notes at the end of the story.**

 **Right now, there is no deadline but there will be one later the closer I get to the Climax. I will announce the deadline in a few months.**

 **-opuscon789**

The four of us where falling from the lego ship which was now obliterated due to the explosion. Falling into the ground below. SNT tried her best to steer to the best spot we could and with her tails. I grabbed on to Rookie's leg just so we could stick together.

SNT finds a lake to land in just to soften the blow of the fall, but who knows how deep it was. We all plop into the lake suddenly separating from each other with the impact. Rookie couldn't swim but Courtney and I could and we both grab Rookie and bring him to the surface as we dodged burning debris from the ship that was also crashing into the river.

SNT swam to the shore and layed down on her back as the rest of us do the same. The debris started to stop falling so it was safer to lay there.

"That was quite an experience!" SNT said taking a deep breath. She was allowing herself to dry off with the leftover heat from the ship and the sun shining above.

"I'm glad we were able to get through that." Courtney admitted.

"I know we are all relaxing now but right now... I think we need to get back to Cleveland so we can get the car!" I pointed out. "All of our supplies are in there, including a change of clothes."

"Where are we anyway?" Rookie asked.

All of us look around the area in curiosity. Our soundings where quiet mountanois as we seemed that we where now deep in the Appalachian somewhere. Then SNT thought of something. "I left some of the Chaos Emeralds in the car. I can feel their power, maybe we can run back to Cleveland with that in mind."

Courtney and I looked at each other. "Good thing you did that. Which way is the way to Cleveland SNT?" I asked.

SNT points in a certain direction. "This way." She was pointing across the lake.

While we were discussing the route we were going to take, Courtney was looking at a sign. "Hey, does anyone know where Tygart Lake State Park is?"

SNT and I both stop talking, Rookie got out the map I gave him earlier. We all looked at Courtney. "I have never heard of that place to be honest." I responded.

"Ahh... I found it, it's here!" Rookie pointed to it. I then look over his shoulder.

"Holy Crap!" I was shocked.

"What is it?" SNT asked.

"Where are we?" Courtney asked.

"Your not going to like this but it seems we are in... West Virginia." I then reveal the map.

"Oh my gosh!" Courtney was shocked. "We are never going to make it to the car now!"

SNT thought to herself. "We could... double boost... or in this case, quadruple boost there."

"... are you sure that's safe." Rookie asked

"I've done it with Sonic, I would imagine that it would work here too." SNT mentioned.

"But the difference here is that you where in Null Space with nothing to hit but Eggman. Here, you got trees and all sorts of obstacles." Rookie explained.

"Plus more logic is followed here. So if you go the speed of sound and you quadruple it, its uncontrollable." Courtney explained. "But I rather do it then walk there."

"Well... I needed to go to CWCville to find Sonic anyway. So I will go ahead and meet with you all later. It doesn't make sense for me to go back with all of you.." Rookie explained.

"That's fine, do what you need to do." I waved.

"I will see you off though." Rookie smiled. "I wish you luck on finding the rest of the Chaos Emeralds."

"Thanks Rookie." SNT smiled.

Rookie blushed. "It's no problem."

Courtney and I then got next to SNT side by side. "Are the both of you ready?" Both of us nod.

SNT started to speed up with the both of us trying to keep up. We transformed into our alternate forms to go a little fast to keep up.

"Alright, let's do this." SNT and the rest of us where all running on the water.

Then we all jumped up in the air and high five each other. "TRIPLE... BOOST!" we all yelled. Suddenly, it was like we disappeared according to Rookie, into nothingness and got absorbed within the atmosphere. It was like we almost entered a time portal or something.

"Hey... how do we know that we made it to Cleveland?" Courtney asked.

"I have no idea. I'm just hoping we don't run into a..." *SMACK!* I said as suddenly we smack into a... "...tree"

All of us where face planted against its wooden skin of the trunk. That really hurt. And we all fell backwards onto the grass.

"Ugg..." SNT rubbed her head. That was when we all looked behind us to notice a line of knocked down trees. Even the one we ran into seemed to be uprooted.

"How did this tree stop us?" Courtney asked while rubbing her bruises.

"We ran out of Tension." SNT mentioned. "Boost doesn't last forever."

We all had tree remnants within our clothes and holes, I guess from hitting other trees. But now the question was... where where we now?"

We looked around and we found ourselves in a field. Surrounded by trees. It was a little windy outside but the breeze made the place more comfortable.

"I think we should just follow SNT, she knows the way so lets let her lead and hopefully we are not to far." Courtney mentioned. "Just keep up." We were both in our magical forms so it was ok.

"Sounds like a plan. Maybe when we get back, we can find a place to settle for the night. But it won't be in Cleveland I can tell you that." I explained.

Everyone agreed with that since Cleveland was polluted place. So we ran the rest of the way as a team. SNT couldn't run as fast as she usually does since we were right behind her. But it seemed fulfilling. Only 2 more Chaos Emeralds left to find.

...

"DARN IT DARN IT DARN IT DARN IT!" Christine was upset. How could he lose to SNT again? "SHE WAS NOT QUALIFIED TO GO AGAINST ME BECAUSE SHE WAS USING A REAL GUITAR AND NOT THE ONE I USE. SHE EVEN MADE UP HER OWN NOTES FOR THE SOME."

"Mother... Please... calm down!" Punchy patted her on the back to calm her down.

"I'm... sorry Punchy. SNT is just 1-upping me everytime I challenge her at something. That solo in the song was way to easy for medium difficulty." Chris explained.

"That's because someone messed with the difficulty." Wild mentioned. "The cops confirm that someone changed the difficulty of the solo to expert and the only evidence is a hand that appeared on security footage."

"Wait... What?... Let me see!" Chris then went to his computer to watch the footage of the control room to find the single hand with a white glove on switching the difficulty. "Who is this... A troll?" Chris asked.

"I have no idea." Wild mentioned.

"Maybe we can get Magi-Chan to figure out who it is?" Punchy mentioned.

"Not a bad idea!" Chris mentioned. "Magi, my beautiful husband can shine the light on this."

That was when Magi the materialised into the room. "I heard your request. No need to call."

"Hey honey!" Chris then twinkled her eyes. Magi was a little creeped out by that but just kept doing what he was doing.

Magi looked intensely at the video in detail then put 2 fingers on his head to psychically detect who it is. "Hmm... it's no use. You knotice in the footage that who ever this was was able to hide the rest of their body from the camera. I can't get any psychic link off of this but judging from what I see, it could be anyone here who wears white gloves."

"Magi..." Wild stopped him. "Ya realise that... you just accused every Sonichu and Rosechu outhere in this world. Are you sure ya want to do that?"

"I suggest we keep investigating." Magi looked at him. "We need to narrow down the findings."

"Its possible... it's Naitsirhc." Magi suggested.

"That must mean he has reverted to his evil ways again!" Christine added. "We need to find him!"

"Already on it!" Wild started to run out of the office. "Yeeeehhaaaaw!"

"Thanks Magi, I trust you." Chris smiled as she patted him on the back. "Keep making me proud."

"...I will." Magi nodded.

"Alright, I think Sonichu will get out of the hospital today so I'm going to check on him." Chris mentioned.

Punchy then looked at Magi-chan than looked at Christine. "I think I will come with you."

"Great!" Christine smiled. "We will be right back."

"Bye..." Magi then continued to meditate in the office.

While Chris and Punchy was walking in the street to the hospital, they got all sorts of looks at them. It wasn't pleasant at all. They just got stared at by other people which was not really welcome.

"Hey momma! Is that the mayor?"

"Honey, we don't talk to that man. He could be a petophile."

"I'm not! I'm am Christine Weston Chandler, Goddess and CPU of CWCville." Chris reacted.

The mother suddenly grabbed her child. "NOOO! SHE IS TOO YOUNG, SHE IS TOO YOUNG!" then ran off.

"What is with everyone?" Chris asked.

"I don know." Punchy answered.

"No matter, they will all be happy once the Dimensional Merge is over and all of the OC's will live in harmony with us." Chris imagined.

Everyone around them that was listening to that nodded negatively but Chris didn't notice it.

Punchy and Christine then make it to the Hospital and are now in the front lobby. At that point, a man with a lab coat and a brown 3 striped shirt, a pink splage of hair at the top of his head, and with missing teeth including one that was gold was standing at the desk.

"Hmm... hello." he greeted them. He seemed quite weird as he was rubbing his head his shoulder and the inside of his coat which the writer will now ask you not to think too much into it.

"Has Sonichu gotten out of the hospital yet?" Christine asked.

"Hmm... yes, he is about to get out I heard from those cute nurses." he responded.

"You heard?" Punchu asked for more detail.

"Hmm... yes, they have been what you call... working on him you see." he whispered.

"SNT did kick him between the legs really hard." Chris admitted. "I find it really wierd how SNT was able to do that."

"Hmm... yes." he smiled. "The nurses really worked hard to make sure the bone down there is nice and repaired. I can tell you, they really had fun on Sonichu."

"I bet!" Punchy smiled.

"Does anyone, especially the lovely lady here need anything to be... checked?" he asked as he got his scope and smiled creepy like.

Chris nodded. "No, I'm fine. We just came to see Sonichu." Punchy and her then left the scene.

"If your sick anytime... come to me... I will work on you really hard and make sure you feel... all better." he mentioned.

"What a nice man!" Chris was smiling a little as they then went up the elevator to the floor Sonichu's room was on.

They walked into room 911 to notice a nurse next to Sonichu who was wearing a cast over his lower body.

"Alright, we should be releasing you soon Sonichu, just remember, don't have any intercourse until you don't feel pain down there ok?" the nurse said.

"I feel zappin fine." Sonichu added. "I can't wait to see Rosechu again and we can get busy again." he then noticed Punchy and Christine. "Oh hi mother."

"Sonichu!" Chris went up to the bed as the Nurse then noticed Chris and then quietly left the room to make sure she doesn't notice. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah... I am way past cool!" Sonichu said sitting up and sliding to the side of the bed.

"I'm happy your ok."

Punchy went to the bed and sat down next to Sonichu. Sonichu then looked at him. "I haven't seen Rosechu in days, I know she visited during my coma as Blake told me but since then she hasn't visited me."

"Oh... Rosechu is... kind of missing." Punchy explained.

"What do you mean?"

"You see Sonichu." Chris then came in. "Rosechu, the last time I saw here she was upset about something and just left town. Since then she hasn't come back."

"Oh..." Sonichu looked at his cast then looked at his mother. "Maybe I should go look for her."

"Ask Magi-Chan for help," Chris mentioned. "He should be able to teleport you right to her."

"Cool!" Sonichu responded giving her the thumbs up. Then he hoped on his feet to try and get a feel for himself to make sure he isn't hurting too much from SNT's blow. "Yeah... I should be zapping to the extreme in no time."

Chris and Punchy where witnessing Sonichu get used to running again. After 5 minutes of him practicing to run he then contacts Magi-Chan with telepathy.

"Hey, Magi, do you know where Rosechu is?" he asked.

"I don't have an exact location but I know she is with Kel to the north of CWCville but I don't know how far. She is constantly moving so be careful." Magi responded.

"Can you teleport me there?" Sonichu asked.

"I can't, I have been controlling the dimensional merge and SNT and her friends did a beating on my mind so right now I'm limited. But just run north and you should find her."

"Alright... I'm already on it, you don't have to tell me twice, except during the stone age." he responded.

"... you know, Sonichu, that joke was never funny." Magi pointed out.

"What joke?"

"The stone age joke?"

"That was a joke?"

"Yeah, mother wrote that joke."

"She did?"

"... nevermind. Just do what you need to do Sonichu."

"Already on it!" Sonichu then looked back at Christine and Punchy. "I will be back with Rosechu, I will be back so fast, that your ass will pass gas."

"That's a weird line coming from you Sonichu." Punchy pointed out.

Christine laughed. "Hehe... fart humor."

Sonichu then ran out of the hospital with the sun setting overhead. Then stretches himself and gets on a mark. "Gotta go fast!" He then smiles as the electricity of his body started to flare up. Then he unlessed his speed running down the street. Then disappeared as a large explosion happened destroying the house ahead and the buildings that stood in his way. That was when all of CWCville's power went out.

Chris didn't care that the power went out as he was going to find Rosechu. "Good luck Sonichu, go find the love of your life."

Outside of the hospital room, you could hear the nurses and doctors reacting to the power outage and the fact that a part of the city was destroyed. "Nurse, start the backup power, call the ambulance, get the fire depart... oh wait, call Bubbles. There are people dying in here I need the defibrillator, and get that damn patent off the front counter and back to his room!"

...

SNT, Courtney and I make it back to Cleveland safely. Apparently, we were not really that far away as we stopped in an area outside of Akron, Ohio. Once we made it back to the car, I then asked SNT a question.

"Where is the next Chaos Emerald?"

"I feel 2 of them. The closer one was right behind us when we went this direction from the lake we landed in." SNT answered.

"Wait... That Chaos Emerald is in CWCville?" Courtney realised.

"Is that where that town is?" SNT asked.

Courtney and I looked at each other knowing that that emerald will be challenging to get to. "SNT, where else do you feel and Emerald?"

"I feel its power just to the east of here. If we just go east, we should run into it." SNT added.

"Lets go after the one in CWCville last." Courtney added. "Mostly because It just makes more since as that is our final destination anyway."

"Alright then... let's head east." I announce as I then got into the car. SNT was sitting in front and Courtney was sitting in the back looking at her soul gem. Noticing how foggier it got.

"I sure hope I can find a grief seed or Madoka helps me somehow." Courtney thought to herself.

I drive out of Cleveland back onto the Ohio Turnpike. The sun was finally setting overhead and night was falling. Since there was no lights, it made it almost impossible to see but I wanted to stop in Pennsylvania just so we are in a secluded place. I eventually stop at the edge of the Beaver River next to the Pennsylvania Turnpike.

It was not hard to find firewood since there were trees all around us so we used Courtney's axe to cut one of them down to build a fire. Just so there was some light so we can see ourselves build our tents. But SNT looked at the night sky. "I think I will sleep outside this time. I don't want to stop gazing at the stars.

Courtney and I then look at each other. Then Courtney puts down the work in progress tent. "Let me join you." She then pulls u a sleeping bag next to SNT and then laid in it.

I then smile and join them as well. We all stared at the sky making all types of shapes with the stars playing I Spy with them.

"I spy with my little eye, a knight with shiny bow." Courtney added.

"You mean the Orion constellation." I added. "We already made a joke about that, we don't need to make another one."

"What joke?" SNT asked. Courtney and I realized she was asleep during our gaze into the stars back in Arizona.

"Don't worry about it SNT." I added. "It's a dumb Chris-Chan joke."

"And you think you come up with better ones mister?" SNT sassed me.

I looked at her pensively. "My jokes are better than the trolls Courtney comes up for Sylveon."

"Hey!" Courtney responded. "Coming up with trolls is a process!"

"I don't think reviewing an article or a game is a troll Courtney, it's a riff. A troll is something that when you trick someone into thinking one thing then you sort of bait and switch it." I explained it.

"Don't tell me how to write my videos!" Courtney responded angrily.

SNT interrupted. "Stop, we need to get along. It's important. I don't care about your videos, we need to save the world. So please get along."

"Fine..." Courtney and I then shut up.

"We must be really tired of each other huh?" SNT asked.

"Probably." Courtney and I said simultaneously.

"Well let's get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow." SNT mentioned.

"Well... alright... Goodnight girls!" I said.

"Goodnight!" Courtney said.

"Goodnight, sweet dreams." SNT added.

Meanwhile, as we were falling asleep, a dragon flying a few miles away, the people on it noticed the campfire in the distance.

"Hey, Kel!"

"Yes Rosechu?"

"There maybe people over there, maybe they will let us stay with them!" Rosechu added.

"Good eye." Kel smiled. "Lets go Dragonite!"

Dragonite roared and then flew in that direction toward the fire.

"Dragonite, land next to the fire!" she ordered. He did exactly that and Kel and Rosechu slid off of its back onto the grass below Rosechu went to go figure out who was at the fire. "Return Dragonite!" A laser from the Pokeball then surrounded Dragonite and sucked him in. Kel then walked over to Rosechu as she was stunned to see who it was. Rosechu recognised 2 of them but not the third person who was snoring the loudest.

"Oh my... we are so lucky." Rosechu was excited. "We found who we were looking for." she was whispering to make sure she didn't wake us up.

"Is the creature in the middle SNT?" Kel asked.

"Yes." Rosechu answered. "I don't want to wake them up so lets go to sleep here and we will talk to them in the morning."

"Are you sure?" Kel asked. "When they know your here, they would think of you as an enemy since you attacked her before."

"Hmm..." Rosechu thought. "We need to be here when they wake up, if we miss them they may move on. We may never get a chance like this again."

Kel sighed. "Fine, I will get the sleeping bags."

"Alright!"

Kel then took her backpack and got two sleeping bags out them laid them behind the campfire. Then they both got into them respectfully.

"Ok..." Rosechu said to Kel. "Tomorrow, we will know the truth, about ourselves and this dimensional merge."

"I hope they know something at lease, I want my life back." Kel added.

"I understand. Goodnight Kel." Rosechu said.

"Goodnight Rosechu!"

They both then closed their eyes and slowly drifted to sleep.


	24. Chapter 23: The Rosechu Chronicles 3

**UPDATED: 4/25/2020, Chapter has been revised. Changes where made to the dream including an added joke to make it more accurate.**

 _A little girl was staring down intently at her work. She had been sitting at her desk for hours and hours, focusing on making her first comic. She was also humming the tune of Sonic Heroes while doing it. She had just finished playing the game, which had just come out earlier that year._

 _"My character will be so SPECIAL that everyone will love her. Then, eventually, she and Sonic will fall in love... aaaaaah!" She took a deep breath. "I wonder what kind of animal I should make her? How about... I would like to go fast, fly, and be strong... how about all three?"_

 _She grabbed a light blue colored pencil and then started to color her character in. The character had a ponytail to tie back her hedgehog quills and was wearing a pink top and a pink skirt._

 _"I wonder if I can give her any more powers... maybe the power of love and..."_

 _"Honey! Your friend is here to see you, I just sent her up!" said a familiar motherly voice._

 _"Mom! Not now, can't you see I am trying to focus on something?" the little girl responded._

 _Then, there was a knock at the door, which cracked open, revealing a much smaller red headed little girl. That girl came in sucking her thumb. "Ni-chan... will you play with me?"_

 _The girl sitting at the desk lifted her head to look at her best friend. "Not now; I gotta finish this comic." She smiled in response._

 _"Your Mom said to get out of the house so we can get some sunlight," her friend insisted. She had a ball in hand, like she was ready to have some fun._

 _In response, the creative little girl put her head down and sighed. "Fine, but not now. Give me an hour."_

 _"Okay!" Her friend skipped joyfully out of the room._

 _"Is there any more power I can give her?" the artist asked herself. She looked intently at the character's ponytail and the band holding the quills back. "Maybe, just like Shadow has on his hands, she should have rings as the scrunchy." Then she intensely thought again. "Hmm... no, nobody would really notice it. Maybe the flight and the strength would be enough." Then she lay back in her chair. The drawing sat there as the scrunchy holding the character's ponytail sparkled a little. But the girl didn't notice._

 _"But what would I call her?" she thought to herself. "She is based off of Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails."_

 _She took a minute to think about it. Then she wrote down all their names on a piece of paper. She did misspell Knuckles at "Nuckles," probably because she forgot one of her grammar rules from school. Then, she picked up the paper and held it into the light to get a better look. What you saw was a hastily drawn Sonic OC that looked remarkably similar with the names at the bottom Sonic, Nuckles, Tails at the bottom._

 _"I don't have any names for this character but maybe my friend can help me come up with a name tomorrow in school." She thought to herself._

 _Suddenly the sounds of running is storming right up to her room. "Ni-chan, Ni-chan, Ni-chan!"_

 _"What is it?" The little girl asked._

 _"The freaking pesticide truck is coming around the corner now, lets go!" the red headed girl had an excited look on her face._

 _"Ok Socks, I will be there in a flash!" She then grabbed her shoes and started to run downstairs to get the experience. "I got to go fast." She repeated to herself as she was pretending to be her own OC._

Courtney was woken up by the screams of the Pokémon Braviary in the trees. She raised up on one elbow and looked around. She was sleeping next to SNT, who was to her right, and I was beside SNT, still asleep as SNT and I had been tired. Yesterday had been a long day.

It didn't seem that the Braviary nearby would allow her to sleep anymore, so she decided to draw to pass the time until we all got up. So, she climbed out of her sleeping bag and got to her feet. Then, she stretched her body and cracked her back and her arms, yawning. When she started to walk around the fire, though, she saw something unexpected.

There was a familiar face sleeping in another sleeping bag on the other side of the fire, and another girl was sleeping soundly beside her. Courtney recognized one of them. How could she forget? It was Rosechu. "Oh, my God," Courtney exclaimed under her breath.

She looked around to make sure there was nobody else around, then ran toward me and kicked me awake.

"Ouch!" I woke up. "What was that for?" I asked.

"Shh..." Courtney responded. I was clearly grumpy because she'd kicked me. She had done it mostly to release her anger towards me for writing fan fiction. "I can't have you yelling. You may wake them up."

"Then why did you kick me?" I asked.

Courtney didn't answer that question. "Listen, I need you to get up and assess the situation here."

I got out of my sleeping bag. "What do you mean?" Courtney helped me up and then pointed to the two individuals in question. I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't being tricked. But no, Rosechu was asleep behind us, along with what seemed like Kel. "I can't believe this."

"Yet you can believe you're in a fan fiction," Courtney responded.

"I have no time for sass right now, Courtney," I retorted. I went to the car, opened the trunk, and grabbed a roll of rope. "Help me move them to this tree."

Courtney and I moved both Rosechu and Kel to a nearby tree, but carefully, as we didn't want to wake them up. SNT slept through all this. After we got them up against the tree, I tied them to it with their hands secured behind their backs, with the rope encircling the tree. Once we were done, SNT finally woke up.

"Good morning, guys," SNT said as she wiped her eyes and tried to see what we were doing. When she saw Rosechu, her eyes widened. "Is that... Rosechu?"

"Yep," I responded.

"But... what is she doing here?"

"I don't know."

"Do you think they were here to kill us?"

"That wouldn't make a lot of sense, SNT. If they wanted to kill us, they would have done it already as we slept. But I wonder why they both fell asleep next to us," I questioned.

"Do you think they wanted to talk to us?" Courtney asked.

SNT and I thought about it, but then, Rosechu began to wake up. *yawn* "Good morning, Kel... huh?" She noticed that she was tied to a tree next to Kel, now face to face with the three of us. "I somehow should have known this would happen."

"Yeah, you should have," SNT responded.

"How did you find us?" Courtney asked.

Rosechu looked down at her lap. "We. got lucky. We didn't really know where you all were. We were just following our gut, really."

"So, you were looking for us!" I responded. "To kill us?"

"No, it's nothing like that..." Rosechu looked at me. "Because I want to know something that I believe you have the answer to." She was referring to me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Courtney cut in. "So, you fell asleep next to us to risk your life, knowing that we don't like you?"

"How else would we get your attention? Let's just say, Kel and I surrendered to you last night. I come in peace," Rosechu offered.

The three of us exchanged confused glances. SNT turned us both around and whispered to us: "I have never seen Rosechu like this. It's like she suddenly gained a personality overnight."

"I know, right?" Courtney agreeed. "But the real question is, can we trust them?"

SNT looked back at the two. Rosechu was looking at Kel, who was now just waking up. *yawn* "Good morning, Rosey... huh? What happened, and why am I tied to a tree?"

Rosechu looked behind herself, at Kel. "We were tied here to make sure we wouldn't attack them."

It was that moment when, suddenly, Kel remembered something that Naitsirhc had once said to her. "NOOO!" she screamed, then began to cry. "I can't believe he... he..."

Rosechu tried to calm her down. "Kel... I understand what you're going through."

The three of us were watching them. They seemed quite desperate about something.

"I wonder what's going on with them?" Courtney asked.

SNT left us and approached Rosechu. Then, she held out her hand. "I believe... we may have started on the wrong foot. I am willing to trust you and give you another shot."

"Really?"

"Yeah... just don't take off any of your clothes, like last time." SNT snarked.

Rosechu nodded. "Agreed. I can't even believe I have that power in the first place." SNT held out her hand as if to help her up. "Um... SNT, you know... I am unable to get up... as you see, my hands are tied." Rosechu pointed out. She showed the knot with which I'd tied her hands directly to the tree.

"Oh... hold on." SNT untied Rosechu from the tree and then helped her up.

Courtney and I were watching from behind. I nodded. "If SNT trusts her, I guess we can too." Then, I spoke up. "The moment you both attack us, I will not hesitate to pull the trigger." I revealed my gun.

Rosechu hesitated a little bit, but understood my concern, so she agreed to the terms. She had to at least gain our trust. She then untied Kel while SNT worked on getting the rope off the tree.

Kel seemed a little down as she looked at the rope marks on her hands. She didn't even want to think of... him right now.

We all sat down next to the remnants of last night's campfire and looked at each other.

"I guess... we have a lot of explaining to do." Rosechu stated, as Kel wasn't really in the mood to talk at that point. "I want to start with this point. Have you ever had the feeling that everything you did in the past wasn't exactly you?"

The three of us exchanged glances. SNT spoke up. "Well, we are just characters in a bigger story, so of course."

"No," Rosechu countered. "Like, two different personalities are just competing with each other. One personally has memories that are unfamiliar, but still similar to the other personally."

"Are you sure you don't have split personality disorder?" Courtney asked.

Rosechu took a moment to think, as it seemed that it was hard for us to grasp what she was saying. "I think I'm just going to start from the beginning." She explained the events leading up to us meeting here in Pennsylvania, starting from when Rosechu was hit by a rainbow and changed into her current form. Kel also added to the conversation, once she felt better, to explain her feelings. That was when I started to take some mental notes, as a lot of it sounded familiar.

"Do you know how it feels to not have control of any decisions over what you say or anything like that?" Rosechu asked. "It was like two people were fighting over what to write. And just like that, it's like Kel and I both woke up as new people, suddenly knowing that the world we lived in was not what we wanted."

"Hmm..." I thought to myself. Everyone looked at me.

"Any ideas on what happened to us?" Kel asked.

"I have a theory," I said. "Hey, Courtney?"

"Yes?" she asked.

"Have you ever read 'Rosechu's Story?'" I asked.

"Is that the fanfiction someone wrote to Sonichu?"

"Yes, that is correct. I believe someone with the screen name Trickie wrote it," I added.

"What is that?" Rosechu and Kel asked.

"It seems that what you both remember exactly describes what happened in 'Rosechu's Story,'" I explained.

"Is that why I remember being male at some point but then turning female?" Rosechu asked.

"Yeah... understandably, the way to draw a female Raichu is to cut the tail off a little at the end. Now, Christine's original intent was to make you female, but she drew you male without knowing."

"Really?" Rosechu asked.

"Yeah, but I understand why. Sonichu 0 came out in 2005, and female Raichus didn't really have that cut-off tail until 2007 when the Diamond and Pearl games came out," I explained. "Also, this was the same year that 4chan discovered Chris."

Courtney knew where I was going with this. "Oh, my gosh. I think this happened a couple times to me."

"Have you ever written a fan fiction in which you write something that is canon in your story but then is suddenly retconned by the main creators in a future episode, book, or movie?" I asked. "I say that is what happened to Sonichu in 2007."

Rosechu nodded. I then continued. "When Trickle wrote your story, you were male. But Christine wanted you to be female, so in Sonichu 15, Chris changed your tail to make you female. But the Idea Guy influenced Chris to make you trans, then once he was gone, he flipped again. So, in reality, there were three different people fighting over you. And with the dimensional merge taking place, you happened to remember the 'Rosechu's Story' version of you."

"What are you proposing here?" Kel asked.

"The characters that are portrayed in the both of you are actually what you are portraying right now," I explained. "You both combined with them. Chris never gave you much character, but the author of 'Rosechu's Story' gave you more character. Because of the dimensional merge, you are acting like those characters in the story."

Rosechu and Kel looked at each other. Then, Rosechu added, "So all this time, we have been written by someone other than Chris?"

"Well, yeah, but here is the problem. Right now, we don't know who is writing this story," I stated.

"I still think it's you," Courtney aserted. "You did gain powers all of a sudden, so there's a high possibility it is you who is writing this."

"I told you, Courtney, If I were writing this, I would have never let this happen," I protested.

"Knowing how crazy your stories can become, yes, you would!" SNT snarked. "It could be you."

"That's not the point here. Right now, SNT, you are not being controlled by me or Courtney. If Rosechu or Kel is not being controlled by Chris or Trickle, we could all be independent right now. I don't know. But if Chris was writing this, I know he would not let Rosechu meet us here at all. Notice how she is not attacking," I elaborated.

"Who is writing this darn fan fiction?" Courtney asked. "I still think it's you, out of all people."

"All of us are independent people right now. It could be nobody writing it, who knows." I said. "You could say Courtney... it could even be you." I looked at her closely.

"Oh, shut up!" Courtney growled.

"What is this story you all are talking about?" Kel asked.

"We don't know," SNT responded. "All we know is that if we don't hurry, the world as we know it will end."

Rosechu was surprised. "What?"

SNT looked at her. "Right now, Rosechu, this dimensional merge is tearing the world apart. When two dimensions merge-and, it seems like there are more than two worlds merging. Merging two worlds is a very unstable process, which is why you have to destroy every world to do it."

"But Magi-Chan seemed to be merging them with no problem. I don't see any unstableness to it," Rosechu countered. "What's wrong with it?"

"Magi doesn't know yet that merging dimensions together can bring in rules that contradict each other. Magi may be filtering them, but he isn't doing a very good job, considering that both you and Kel now have your 'Rosechu's Story' memories back," I explained.

"Why would Magi allow that if Chris was trying to rewrite 'Rosechu's Story?'" Courtney asked.

"That's a mystery I can't answer," I responded.

"So why are you fighting the merge?" Rosechu asked.

Courtney, SNT, and I looked at each other. "I think we can all agree that none of us want to live in a Chris-Chan run world," SNT explained. "I was happy where I was, but Chris and Sonichu took it away from me. I had a good life, and I was enjoying myself no matter how much the plot thickened."

"I would love to live with my OC's personally." Courtney smiled. "But I was pretty happy living my life, honestly. I will still see SNT in my dreams and I am happy with that. But I also don't want to live in a Chris-run world where Chris is god, because she is creepy and crazy."

"I was also pretty happy with my life, just like Courtney. I was working on my engineering degree and doing well in school, and I wish to continue my momentum. With Chris running things, that is a scary thought already. Have you ever read 'A Girl Who Brought Down The World?' I bet you haven't, but it's based on Chris-Chan," I explained.

Kel and Rosechu shared a glance. The more they thought about it, the more it seemed Chris really had an ego for himself. Practically everything was named after him in some shape or another. Rosechu remembered Chris always shifting the the story toward himself as the city of CWCville had already revolved around one person.

"Chris is trying to mix the real world with the world of Imagination," I added. "Even though it sounds nice on paper, people create so many contradictory rules, causing conflicts in Chris' logic of what the rules should be. Even with that, if Chris was going to be god of this world at the end of this, it is probably not too much of a stretch to say that Chris will make it just as egocentric as CWCville is: a world where only he makes the rules."

"To add to what he said, your stories of Naitsirhc suddenly appearing in your bed and Sonichu taking advantage of you and using you as an object are despicable. Chris made all of that canon in Sonichu. Would you want the world to be run by a person who believes in these principles?" Courtney asked.

Kel and Rosechu looked at each other, and then Kel looked at Courtney. "You know, you're right. I had a lot of intentions to leave CWCville, but I didn't want to leave Rosechu there. When I looked at Chris for the first time, I knew he was a little crazy, but I never thought it would come to these levels. The main reason why I stayed close was... because I didn't want to leave you, Rosey."

"Oh... Kel." Rosechu smiled.

"Little did I know that Chris would try to control my destiny," Kel mentioned. "I don't really know what to think anymore. I should have seen all of the signs and warned you while I still had my sanity, but Rosey, it was like you were devoted to Sonichu, like you just became mute and I couldn't do anything about it. But if you were happy, I left you alone."

"Now, looking back, Sonichu was a mistake," Rosechu stated. "I shouldn't have let him take advantage of me in the first place, but a force was pushing me toward him so that I had no choice."

"Well," I chimed in, "maybe you can use this chance while you are independent from Chris to take your lives back."

Kel and Rosechu looked at me. SNT continued the line of reasoning: "Honestly, gaining independence and making my own decisions was something that I had to do when I first came to your world. For a long time, I had always had friends to support me whenever I was in trouble. When I first came to CWCville, I couldn't rely on Sonic or anyone who was supporting me at the time. I was alone, so I had to make decisions on my own no matter how many obstacles stood in my way."

"Wasn't I one of the obstacles?" Rosechu asked.

"Well... yeah... no offense."

"None taken."

SNT went up to Rosechu and then took her hand. "Come with us. Let's find the next Chaos Emerald together. This time, there will be no influence from Chris or any Sonichu character. Rosechu... you are free, and with that newly found freedom, you can create new memories with all of us that are not influenced by anyone. Today, let's go make your memories _special_."

Rosechu looked at SNT then at Kel. Kel nodded in agreement. Then Rosechu looked into SNT's eyes. "Okay, let's go."

"Great." SNT smiled, happy to get someone from the Sonichu world to flip sides.

"I'm sorry to ruin the mood here," Courtney cut in, "but we can't all go. He picked the wrong car!" She pointed toward my Prius.

I was a little offended. "Hey, if I drove a truck, I would run out of gas faster. I think I picked the right car," I retorted. "I never planned to have five people come."

"Don't worry." Kel reassured me, getting out a Pokeball and pointing it at Rosechu.

"Wait, Kel!" Rosechu interrupted. "You know I don't like being in there."

Kel looked at the ball. "You know what... you're right." She put it back on her belt.

"Well, that just means we all have to squeeze in the back," I said. "I guess we will stop if your legs get tired, but we have no other choice."

"We could stop taking the car and just fly on the top of Dragonite," Kel suggested.

"Um..." Courtney thought. "Can Dragonite hold that much weight? Plus, can we all fit on Dragonite?"

"I wouldn't try it," I mused. "Let's just all get in the car, and we will figure it out from there."

SNT got in the front seat to help me navigate. Courtney sat on the right side of the car, Kel sat on the left, and Rosechu sat in the middle, as she was the smallest.

"We are going to be fine," I assured them as I started pulling out of the camping area and merging back on the turnpike.

The first hour on the road had SNT and Rosechu discussing themselves and their experiences.

"Yeah, Infinite was really no match for me, even without my normal form," SNT said.

"That's really cool," Rosechu responded.

"So, you're talking about SNT Forces, I see," I added.

"What's that?" SNT asked.

"Something I kind of wrote for you," Courtney stated.

"So, you wrote that story?" SNT asked.

"50% yes, 50% no. Sega influenced it a little, to be honest. I just had to write around it."

"If I had written SNT Forces, I would have written a final battle with Infinite, but I know your options were limited," I mentioned. "I was a little disappointed with the ending."

"You try and animate that for me, and I will come back to you," Courtney said.

"Sure. Too bad I am an unknown person who doesn't have the backing like you do," I lamented. "I was just saying that I would try and outdo Sega and follow my own rules."

"Why do you always try to take fan fiction to the next level?" Courtney asked.

"Because it makes the story more interesting," I answered. "That is my style: always do what the audience does not expect but make your stories interesting."

"Obviously, I'm not you," Courtney responded.

"Yeah, but at least I'm creative about it," I defended.

"So where are we headed?" Kel asked.

SNT looked back at Kel. "Well, I feel like the Chaos Emerald is to the east of here, so we will go until we find it."

"You know, SNT, I think the Chaos Emerald is in New York City," Courtney surmised. "If you are following the cliches from our adventures, the emeralds are always in cities, but there is some twist to the city that makes it abnormal. Like Houston was underwater, San Francisco was exploding and slipping into the bay, Denver was Equestria, Chicago was frozen, and Cleveland was polluted underground. I wonder what obstacle New York will throw at us?" she considered.

"Who knows, really. We just have to go there and find out." I smiled.

"Whatever that may be," Rosechu said, "I will be with you until the very end."

SNT smiled. "That's the spirit!"

Our car continued through the long hills of the Pennsylvania suburbs. We were yet unaware of what awaited us... in New Jersey. Yes, we are going there. Spoiler alert.


	25. Chapter 24: Jersey Trolls and Kingdoms

**UPDATED 4/29/2020: Chapter has been revised**

The five of us continued traveling toward New York. We passed by some notable cities near the Turnpike and eventually crossed into New Jersey. SNT, who was the most impatient of us all, tried to figure out how long we had left until we'd arrive.

"It looks like a lot of people live there," SNT commented.

"Well, it is the largest city in America," I explained.

"That explains all of the density here." SNT pointed out the city on the map, looking at the legend.

The more I looked around, the more I realized there were a lot of Pokemon; I mean... many more than usual. I slowed down in case any deer came to commit suicide on my bumper.

"Hey!" Courtney yelled, disturbed by my musings.

"Oh... sorry."

Eventually, we approached Newark, or as I like to call it, discount New York. At that point, SNT knew we'd made it, as we could see across the river to the skyline of the city, tall buildings piercing the sky above.

"That city reminds me of Station Square," SNT mentioned.

"I think it was somewhat based on New York, according to Sega," Courtney added.

"What is this Sega you both keep mentioning?" SNT asked.

"SNT, don't worry about it. Let's just get into the city and get what we came for., I responded.

Kel and Rosechu, who were also looking around the area, were quite amazed. Across the river, it seemed like a different world compared to the side we were on, as it was more industrialized.

"This is completely different from CWCville," Rosechu remarked.

"Yeah, the city is more linear than this one," Kel added.

I turned onto the Lincoln Tunnel entrance to reach the city. Right when I started making the loop to enter the tunnel, I could see that something was off. The tunnel was flooded. Water came all the way up to the surface. I slowed down right when the water reached the car's tires.

"Is the tunnel supposed to look like that?" Courtney asked.

"What do you think?" I responded. "Well, that's okay. We have the George Washington Bridge we can cross instead. I think that's five miles up north here."

"Well, at least they built other ways to get in," Rosechu mentioned optimistically.

"Worst case scenario, we could swim across," SNT added.

"Last time you suggested that, SNT, we almost drowned due to Bubbles kidnapping us," I cautioned.

Courtney glared at me. "That was your fault! If you hadn't tried to do your so-called battle methods, then we wouldn't almost be in a perpetual tentacle porn."

SNT, Courtney and I cringed at that idea, but Rosechu and Kel had no idea what we were talking about.

"What are you all talking about? Bubbles did what?" Rosechu asked.

"Please explain; it's sounding a little interesting." Kel was getting turned on by the story.

We exchanged concerned glances, knowing we did not want to talk about what had happened. "Um... nothing, the less of Houston I remember... the better," I responded. I didn't want to think about what Bubbles wanted to do to us if SNT had lost against her.

I turned around and went back to the Turnpike, then headed north to the bridge. It wasn't that far away, so It was no big deal. But Rosechu was noticing something a little off. There were more and more Pokemon staring at our car. Not in a friendly way, either, but more like we were not welcomed.

Soon enough, we reached the bridge, but there was another problem. "Wow... well, this is going to be harder than I thought," I remarked.

The bridge deck was now a pile of rubble on the riverbed below, with only the wires connecting the iconic towers. It was obvious that there was no getting across.

"Okay, this changes some things," Courtney stated. "Kel, do you still have Dragonite with you?"

"I do." Kel smiled. "He is ready to get his body up and running again."

We all got out of the car as Kel grabbed the Pokeball from her pocket. "Alright, Dragonite! Let's do this!" She threw the ball into the air, and Dragonite flew out of it.

"Alright, we can get to Station Squa... I mean... New York in no time!" SNT yelled excitedly. But suddenly, a large lighting bolt struck out of the sky from the other side of the river. It hit Dragonite point blank. He fell to the ground with his wings smoking. It reminded SNT of her first time in CWCville, as she'd had a similar experience with her tails.

"Well... I guess that explains why we can't just fly across the river," Courtney lamented. "Where did that come from?"

"Who knows," SNT responded. "I guess we have to swim."

"Wait, SNT, if we can't get across by flying, what is the chance we can cross by swimming?" I added.

"Oh..."

Courtney took out another notepad. "You know, I could just draw the bridge."

We all looked at her. "Good thinking," SNT said.

Courtney looked at the bridge, then started stretching it. Just like that, the bridge deck was coming back. "It's working!"

"Wow, I didn't think it would be so..." but I was interrupted.

"DON'T JINX IT!" she yelled as she kept examining the bridge parts and recreating the structure.

Suddenly, a laser shot from the other side of the Hudson. It hit the bridge and then took down one of the towers in a load explosion. All of the steel parts crashed into the river, just like the airplane that had flown in there years ago.

"Wow," I said, shocked. "I really must be a jinx."

Courtney smacked me. "Nice going."

"Ouch!"

"That's great. Now how are we going to get across the river, knowing that if we try to cross, something may try to kill us?" SNT asked.

We sat there, looking at each other, considering what we could do. Rosechu was the only one scanning the area. She noticed all of the Pokemon gathering around. "Um... guys?"

"What is it, Rosey?" Kel asked her.

"Have you noticed the... Pokemon in the area?" she asked.

"Yeah... that's normal. Pokemon can do what they want," Kel remarked casually, still looking at me and trying to come up with an idea. "Pokemon like you right now may be getting busy, if you know what I mean."

"Um... Kel, right now, I don't think that's what they're doing." Rosechu added, "I... don't think we are welcome here."

That was when the four of us all decided to finally look up at the Pokemon to see what was up. Around us were groups of Bulbasaurs and Vioplums. It was strange that it was just a bunch of these two types of Pokemon around us.

We got up and stood back to back to prepare ourselves. "I sure hope that they are just native to the area," Courtney said.

"You call New Jersey native to these Pokemon, the industrial side of the New York area?" I asked.

"Honestly, Colorado changed to fit Equestria, so maybe this place did as well?"

"Courtney... New Jersey will always be terrible... always, and nothing will change that."

"But why are they here?" SNT asked.

Suddenly, the Bulbasaurs used Wrap to capture us all with their vines. We attempted to escape the restraints. SNT tried to spin dash but was unable to because with all of us in a group and the vines getting tighter and tighter around us, she was not able to bend down to form herself into a ball.

"Let us go!" Kel yelled. But just as she said that, the Vioplum around us used Sleep Powder. As the mist of the powder surrounded us, our bodies started to lose their grip on reality.

SNT yawned. "I'm... sorry... I wasn't able to do... anything."

"It's not your... fault." Courtney responded, then yawned as well.

"Well, nighty night." SNT fell asleep.

"Courtney... SNT... Stay... with me," I responded, then also yawned. But both of them were already fast asleep. "They're so... similar." That's when I fell asleep too.

Rosechu was the last one to fall into a slumber. At the last moment, she glimpsed another pokemon, who looked pinkish and seemed to have tentacles suddenly appear around it, but she didn't get a good look at it as her vision blurred. She fell asleep as the said with the last of her breath, "But... why?"

...

SNT opened her eyes, finding herself inside of a box. It seemed that the light filtering through the holes was the only illumination to help her see. The rest of us were all still asleep beside her, keeping each other warm. She could feel the box moving, as though it were on a trailer or something, and through the holes she saw the trees pass by the sides of the box. Then she also noticed that her hands were tied behind her back, making it harder to maneuver.

"Are... we finally going to be in a zoo?" she asked herself. Weirdly enough, she always feared that because of her specialness, and being a clone, she would end up in a zoo one day. She positioned herself on her knees and looked at all of us.

"Uggh... what happened?" Rosechu was the second one to wake up.

"Rosechu!" SNT yelled excitedly.

"What... SNT? Why are we tied up?" Rosechu asked.

"Ah... sounds like the prisoners are awake," said a voice from outside.

SNT and Rosechu tried their best to get closer to the source of the noise. "Who is this?" Rosechu asked.

"Who wants to know?"

SNT jumped in. "What do you think?" she snarked.

The male voice laughed. "It looks like the chemical worked. You understand what we are saying do you?"

"What?" Rosechu asked.

SNT found a small bandage on her arm. We all had them. "What did you put in us?"

He laughed again. "Well, it does nothing really. Seviper just injected you with a little poison. It lets you understand Pokemon speech. You will need it for the trial."

Rosechu panicked. "POISON!"

"It was just a little to make you think you're talking to us. It's just for the trial."

SNT looked at Rosechu. "Trial?"

"Yes; all of you will be put on trial for attempting to cross to the enemy from this Kingdom. For your crimes, you will all face the Queen and the Prime Minister of the Kingdom of Gardevoir."

SNT recognized that, as she'd fought something by that name when she was in CWCville. But then, she remembered something else that had happened in the same zone that she didn't even want to think about.

"Ah, we are here!"

"Dump them here!"

Suddenly, the box opened and we came tumbling out. The box then tipped over, and we all crashed into a table that stood right in front of us. That certainly woke us up.

"Ouch... what happened?" Courtney asked. She noticed that she'd landed on top of me and was tied up just like the rest of us.

"Get off!" I said. "You need to stop being on top of me like that, Courtney."

"That's what she said," Kel responded, smiling a little. We looked at her silently for a moment.

"I would totally want to smack you for making that joke right now if I could," Courtney growled.

The Pokemon Blaziken and Machamp then stood us all up and faced us against the table. Then we heard the blast of horns made from leaves, played by Greninjas.

A little Odish strode forth. "Presenting her majesty, Queen Gardevoir."

Suddenly, the curtains opened, revealing the Pokemon Gardevoir, the shiny version with the light blue helmet on her head. She then sat down on her throne. There was a gavel on the table in front of her, and she used her psychic powers to lift it and bang it on the wooden surface.

"I call to order the trial of these... five individuals." She smiled smugly. She had a cute voice, but seemed almost stuck up, just like a lot of privileged people from Beverly Hills. "This trial is to decide if they are guilty of attempting to cross the border into enemy territory."

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"I don't know, you tell me," Gardevoir turned it around. "What were you all doing trying to rebuild that bridge?" she asked.

"All we were trying to do is get the next Chaos Emerald," SNT explained.

"Maybe next time all of you incompetent fools should watch what you're doing," another voice spoke.

Courtney quickly recognized it. "Oh... no!"

"Oh... Prime Minister Sylveon." Gardevoir smiled, not in the nicest way. A small Pokemon with pink tipped ears and paws and with ribbons that looked attached to its bow then walked right behind the Queen.

"Let me deal with them, Your Majesty. They look easy," she said, smirking a little. She then looked at Courtney first. "The first thing I'd like to say is that your parents must love you very much, considering that one of them is a cat."

"It's just the way I draw myself," Courtney retorted. "My parents are human."

"You must hate the way you look if you just want to portray yourself as a lazy do-nothing cat," Sylveon added nastily.

"I did it because I look cute this way."

"So, you're not cute in real life?" she came back. Courtney clammed up, knowing that there was no winning that fight.

Then, Sylveon looked at SNT. "What are you, a rejected Pokemon?"

"No, I'm really a clone of Sonic, Knuckles and Tails," SNT answered.

Sylveon smiled. "You're a clone of two body parts. That's the most original thing I have ever heard."

"Hmm... You're quite sassy for a small Pokemon, but I think you should watch your month, because you will be sorry." SNT smiled dangerously.

Sylveon grinned. "You think you can out-sass me?"

SNT looked at her. "Watch me, you discount cartoon cat!"

"Oh... nice comeback, furry. You should watch your tails, because they are about to be on fire after I'm done with you."

"You look very intimidating with those ribbons, I bet. That really compliments your trolling," SNT snapped back.

"The fact that you're a clone kind of reminds me of Mewtwo fan fictions. I bet those fan fictions were more original than your design."

Courtney face palmed. "I'm starting to regret my life and my OCs."

"Like you should," Sylveon added nastily.

"Hey, hey, hey!" I interrupted. I was enjoying the sass wars but decided that this was going nowhere. "Let's talk this out. We will explain why we are here, I guess, and we will help you, I promise."

"What do you know?" Sylveon asked. "You're not a diplomat like I am. Maybe you should have never been in this story, as you're a pointless character, just like the rest."

Kel then came in. "Listen, Sylveon. We will explain everything if you just listen."

"Don't care enough. I was elected with a Majority Government in the Kingdom Parliament, and the Ribbon Party governs. I represent the Pokemon values in this Kingdom for the Queen." Sylveon boasted. "Do you really think I care for you? I have never seen any of you or your kind before in these parts."

"And I've never seen a kingdom set up in such a terrible part of this world," SNT retorted. "Just look at this place!" She turned her head to indicate the grimy industrialized area. "Who would want to live in a place like this?"

"Well... it's not like we had a choice," Sylveon admitted. "Honestly, this kingdom was set up in another world, but we were... unfortunately misplaced here. "

Rosechu cut in. "We know what you mean. The dimensional merge is still going on, and I see what is happening here."

"Dimensional merge?" Sylveon questioned.

Gardevoir's eyes widened. "Great Arceus, what is this dimensional merge?"

The five of us exchanged a glance. Finally, we'd found a way to get out of this ridiculous trial. SNT nodded. "The dimensional merge is an unstable process, and it's putting all of our lives and this world in danger. We are on a quest to collect the seven Chaos Emeralds, which are spread across the world, to help us defeat the one who is causing all of this. If we win, you will get your homes back in the old worlds you lived in."

"Not only that, it is only a matter of time until the person who is controlling the merge, meaning Magi-Chan, loses control of it and destroys this world once and for all," Courtney added.

"This is why we needed to cross the river," I continued. "There is an emerald on the other side we need to collect."

"If you don't set us free from this trial, that puts our world officially in danger, and it's only a matter of time before it goes and we go with it," Kel stated ominously.

"You think you can just create fan fictions out of the blue like that?" Sylveon asked incredulously. "Original, by the way. It's a fetch quest; how cliche." she laughed.

But Gardevoir looked at us like she cared. "Hmm... I demand that you show me proof of this dimensional merge."

We stood there for a second, taking a moment to think. SNT came up with something. "I must ask the court to untie me so I can present the proof."

Gardevoir nodded. "Alright, permission granted. Just don't attack, or you will regret it."

A Bulbasaur untied SNT. She dug in her skirt pockets to pull out five Chaos Emeralds and set them down on the table in front of the Pokemon royalty. The gems' colors sparkled brightly. "These are the Chaos Emeralds we are collecting."

"Really?" Sylveon smiled. "Emeralds are green, and this looks more like diamonds."

"They are from a different world," SNT explained. "If you collect them, they have unbelievable power. You can use them to do anything."

Gardevoir watched from the bench, considering. Then, she smiled. "I think you have proven your point."

"You believe us?" SNT asked.

Gardevoir nodded. "I see that accomplishing this mission and all of you helping each other out on this quest to get the world back to normal is acceptable. I would like to restore our kingdom back to its former glory. Have you seen this land? It's awful. There are remnants of pollution everywhere."

"That's New Jersey for you," I responded.

"I respect your motives in crossing the river, but you still broke the law. I would punish you, but I also understand why you wanted to cross. So, I wish to cut a deal with all of you," she announced.

"And what is that?" SNT asked.

"If you agree to help our kingdom in some way or another, then I will agree to absolve you of your crimes, and I will tell you what you need to know about the other side of the river."

"What? We... we can't do that. The fate of the world is at stake," Kel complained.

"That, or 200 years in the dungeon!" the queen added threateningly.

We shared an apprehensive look, knowing that we had no other choice in any event. SNT nodded. "It's a deal. We will help you."

"Alright, I hereby declare that on behalf of the court, we have judged that the defendants are... not guilty. Court is dismissed." She banged the gavel on the table and then got up from her seat. Prime Minister Sylveon joined us from the other side of the table, and Gardevoir stood next to her. The Bulbasaur untied us. It was obvious that both the Queen and the Prime Minister wanted to talk to us.

"Before you all continue your quest, I must tell you... what is on the other side of the river," Gardevoir began.

SNT knew this information would be the most important for her, because she was usually the one who retrieved the Chaos Emeralds. "What is it?"

Sylveon continued, "The land across the river, that abandoned city, is the Steel Empire, and it is run by... President Lucario."

Courtney then caught on to why they were enemies. "This is my fault," she said under her breath while facepalming. "The dimensional merge for me has happened here, out of all places."

"What's so bad about him?" SNT asked.

"Lucario has a double type. Fighting is weak to Fairy, but not Steel," Courtney explained. "Steel has a 2x multiplier to Fairy, which is why Sylveon can't defeat Lucario."

"Thanks, Captain Obvious. Way to explain to the audience something they could have figured out themselves," Sylveon snarked. "But in basic terms, our army is not as strong as Lucario's."

SNT laughed a little. "I'm not a Pokemon, so I'm not affected by these multipliers or whatever they are. I will just do what I always do: go in for the kill."

That was when I cut in. "SNT, you are affected by Pokemon move multipliers. Remember when Sonichu struck you down with an electric attack while you flew over him? That's because Flying is weak to Electric, SNT. And flying is something you do."

SNT looked at me and paused. "This is why, sometimes, I hate you fanfiction writers and the convoluted limits you put on me."

"So you hate Courtney too?" I responded. SNT looked at Courtney, realizing that she also counted as a fanfic writer. "Hey, I could have been a lot worse," I announced. "That fan fiction could have been about you and Sonichu having se..." but I was then interrupted by Courtney.

"Okay, don't put that thought into my mind," Courtney protested.

SNT looked back at the city skyline. "How will we get there?"

"We can help you," Gardevoir offered. "We will cover you. In fact, I think this is the greatest chance to invade the Steel Empire."

Sylveon stared at Gardevoir like she was crazy. "WHAT! NO NO NO NO NO! We should not cross the river. We are dealing with President Lucario here. PRESIDENT LUCARIO!"

"Prime Minister, please calm down. I know you are not strong enough to take him down, but this time, I feel that we may have hope on our side today." Queen Gardevoir touched the red horn on her chest.

"You're crazy!" Sylveon yelled. "I know my party, and I called you a prostitute during the campaign."

"You think I forgot your Garde34 comment?" Gardevoir asked snidely.

"Um... I... um..." Sylveon had nothing to say.

"Maybe next time you should think about your campaign slogans against your own Queen. May I remind you who is really in control here?" Gardevoir asked imperiously.

Sylveon paused for a second. "But wait! I object to your frivolous warfare, you human-sized sex machine. The Parliament will vote against this, I know it."

"I would have you locked up for saying that, but I think going to war across the river would be more fun. I demand that you cross as well, Prime Minister, and meet with the President so we can make a deal!" she demanded.

"WHAT! Now you're trying to torture me!" Sylveon was shaking.

"And, reminder, who do you have to talk to have Parliament approve bills to become laws?" The Queen said, smiling. She was obviously having a field day with this. "I refuse to sign any of your legislation until you talk to the President."

"But... how about the lives we are about to put in danger?" Sylveon begged. "I'm sure the people would be angry about going to war for no reason. The media will report this scandal and everything, and once that happens, you might as well flush yourself down the toilet, because you would rather drown yourself in sewage then deal with this country again."

"Don't remind me!" SNT interrupted, obviously having Vietnam-type flashbacks of Bubble's Sewage Zone.

"Oh, yeah, the media! They will totally report on how crazy I am. Too bad that you're so power hungry that you banned them last month because you called them all fake. Remember?" The queen laughed.

"CURSE YOU, CAMPAIGN PROMISES!" Sylveon yelled at the top of her lungs. She nodded reluctantly in agreement. "We have... *sigh* the arsenal to help you cross the river. But you have to be stealthy. If you get caught, maybe you will end up as the prison's first furry."

"I understand." SNT nodded. She ignored the sass.

"Prepare the ships," Gardevoir demanded. "We are going... across the river."

Every Pokemon nodded in agreement, then went off to get ready.

SNT considered the situation as she gazed at the four other helpers who accompanied her. "This is the last Chaos Emerald we have to get until we go to the final rush in CWCville. After that, who knows whether Sonichu will be guarding that last Emerald in CWCville or not. I'd better mentally prepare myself for the final battle. And I have to prepare myself to do it without them." She took a deep breath, knowing that this wouldn't be easy. "I need to believe in myself... because... I know in my heart... I can do this."


	26. Chapter 25: Pokemon Special Forces

The next day, at a bay nearby Newark, you could see the Pokemon, getting ready for battle. A lot of Wailords and Laprises where preparing to carry more pokemon across the river into enemy territory.

Overseeing the preparations was Queen Gardevoir who was standing on the top of the hill along with her Bulbasaur guards.

The rest of us with Sylveon where standing at the bottom of the hill.

"President Lucario never lets anyone cross the river which is why every entrance is destroyed or flooded." Sylveon explains.

"But couldn't water Pokemon swim through the tunnel?" SNT asked.

"There are guards waiting at the otherside not hesitating to fire when you resurface. If you want to try it, be my guest." she responded.

"So our best strategy right now is to overwhelm them." Kel added.

Sylveon then smiled. "Wow, thanks Captain Obvious, I think everyone has figured that out already."

Rosechu in the meantime was looking at the city behind the island that stood in front of it. It was so quiet with the peaceful waters that in the next hour could turn into chaos. She wanted to enjoy the sight before it was all taken away. She started to feel something strange. Like on the other side of that river was something she did not want to see. Something... familiar.

There was a problem, her power was still a little weak, she felt that she couldn't fight. She even struggled against Naitsirhc when trying to tell him off. She was never as powerful as Sonichu was and when she did get powers, those powers where disgusting when you really thought about them.

I then come up to her to look at the skyline with her. "Mind if I join ya?"

Rosechu then looked at me and nodded. I then stood next to her. There was a pause of silence between the two of us. During that, I noticed that she was a little worried. "Something wrong? What's the matter?"

"Oh it's..." Rosechu then paused and looked at me. Then sighed. "I just don't think I can help you all. I feel... pointless... to be honest."

I then look at her eyes and smile. "Oh Rosechu, don't let yourself believe that."

"But it's true!" she responded. "I struggle to use my powers. I had problems since I turned into this... thing! I could barely help Kel when she needed me the most. It's... it's... it's just really hard for me. It seems that if I'm under pressure, That is when I can use my electric powers."

"Well... at least you have Kel, no matter who you where, she was always there to keep you no matter what, even though you lost almost all of your former powers." I responded. "She cares for you."

"I understand that but I feel I just can't help you in this upcoming war we are about to do." Rosechu cried. "I feel like a Magikarp on land. Just flapping there with no water, waiting for my demise."

"Oh, I see, you want to help us do you?" I asked. Rosechu nodded. "You know, you could still support us. You may think that you may have lost you power but I feel that somewhere hidden inside of you, you are still that Raichu you used to be."

"You really think that?"

"Yeah, if you were able to fight off Naitsirhc with that electric attack you did out of pressure, that tells me that you still have power within you. You may have never found it yet but it's there. You just need to find it." I explained

Rosechu then looked at the city ahead. "Then why was I not able to use my powers at will."

"I think you can use your powers at will." I surprised her with that statement. "All you have to do is believe that you can do it. Here is something to help motivate you a little."

"What is that?"

"Christine believes that CWCville exist enough and boom now it does. It shouldn't but it does show that maybe in this world, you could believe and anything could happen in these stories you know." I explained.

"Um... that's a terrible example." Rosechu pointed out.

I then laugh. "My point is this, believe in yourself and look past your own form. Look at yourself and find that inner Raichu you really are. Don't let Chris influence how your powers should be, your powers are yours and yours alone and you are the only one who has them. Just find it and believe you can use it for the betterment of the world."

Rosechu then looked at me and smiled. "Thanks."

I then added to my statement. "I wanted to also ask you, Your not really pointless. You have that sword that suddenly appeared in Issue 9 right?"

"Issue 9?" She asked.

"Yeah, that is the Sonichu comic where CWCville gets attacked by Mary and you had a lighting sword. Did you?" I asked.

Rosechu then thought to herself then remembered it. Then she went into her pocket and pulled it out. "I somehow forgot I had this."

"So did Chris." I added.

Rosechu then thought to herself with her old sword in hand and took a deep breath. Then she looked back at me. "Thanks you for cheering me up, I will try my best."

"There is the Rosechu we know in love." I responded in encouragement.

"You don't know me, I just met you yesterday." she pointed out.

"Oh..." That was when the moment that was created suddenly was hit by a 747, never to walk again.

Courtney was sitting next to Gardevoir as she kept the direction of the Pokemon made army. For the first time in a while, she didn't have to sleep in a tent. Out of courtesy, the Queen let everyone sleep in what you would call a nest for pokemon similar to the Mystery Dungeon games.

Gardevoir looked at Courtney. "How did you all sleep last night?"

"Honestly, I slept great, better than most nights." responded Courtney. "This is the first time I good round of sleep since leaving Denver."

"What is Denver?" she asked

"You don't need to know, let's get your world back." Courtney said with confidence

Both of them smile as Gardevoir then continues to oversee the efforts of building the army.

After an hour of waiting, Soon enough, the army of pokemon was prepared to leave. The main fighters up front where the Greninja's, the second line of attack was the Bravery was going to drop other pokemon onto the city below. There where more types of flying pokemon like Pidgeottos and Fearows. There were also many more pokemon but If we talked about them all, this chapter would be way too long.

Gardevoir addressed her army. "The day has finally come for a united kingdom to become united once more!"

The pokemon cheered in roaring applause. Sylveon then comes on the mic. "It's interesting how the queen talks about uniting us more even though we are about to literally about to manifest destiny. Something that the previous nation that stood here loved to do."

Nobody cheered for that. Courtney and I understood what Sylveon ment though. Courtney then speaks. "How did she even know that?"

"Trolling... duh!" I responded.

"We probably shouldn't have been talking about American History as a bedtime story to SNT last night."

"Today will be the day that our nation will face its fear, and take down President Lucario." Sylveon said. "I know some of us will die, be eaten, burned, shot by a powerful laser, wrapped, frozen, stuck in a whirlpool, poisoned..." Sylveon was obviously very scared of crossing that river and was trying to get the army to listen to her. As her campaign was so anti-Queen, she was trying to get the army to aether revolt against the queen or give up on the war. Gardevoir didn't want the army to lose moral so she pushes Sylveon out of the way with her Psychic powers.

"Don't worry about any of that. I know we maybe a little down on how last time we lost against them. But today is a new day, today, we have hope, we have courage, we have strength, we will not make the same mistakes we did last time. This time, we will unite the Pokemon world together under one nation under Arceus. And we will rule with an iron fist!"

The audience cheered. Sylveon was thrown against a wall nearby by Gardevoir, a guess more payback for the recent election. "Ugg... let's try not try to go against the queen, I need to save my HP for Lucario."

Gardevoir bows to the army. "Prepare to attack!"

Rosechu looked around the army but was unaware of what to do. She felt that something was across that river but she did want to know what it was. "I should go across, I will find a way to help but I must find who is calling me or figure out what this feeling is."

"Hey, Rosechu?" said a familiar voice. Rosechu looked behind her and noticed SNT who was waving. "What do you plan on doing?"

"I really don't know." Rosechu answered. "I feel powerless but the writer encouraged me to keep going and I will find my powers... if I believe."

"I see." SNT responded then continued. "I wanted to ask you, do you want to help me find the Chaos Emerald?"

Rosechu looked at her when she turned her body fully now facing SNT directly. Then she smiled. "I feel like I will be a rock on you, I'm not as fast as you, but if you insist, I will."

"Don't worry." SNT smiled. "Just hold on when I boost!"

"I see!" Rosechu felt better. "I will help you to the best of my abilities."

SNT and Rosechu stook hands together as they then went up to Courtney and I who where talking about our plans.

"Well, we need to help them." I said.

Courtney rolled her eyes. "It's not like we had a choice in the matter."

I laughed a little. "True. I guess Gardevoir maybe a trigger happy land grabbing individual but Sylveon as a extremist anti-queen politician, I find the idea of that really funny."

"I wonder how she would even win the election?" Courtney asked. "Especially with the fact the these pokemon seem loyal to Gardevoir and not Sylveon."

"Vote splitting, that is the only way I can think of in which she won." I answered. "Isn't first past the post great?"

"Um... hey?" SNT then calmly comes into the conversation. We both then looked over at her. "Oh.. SNT, Rosechu, didn't see ya there." Courtney smiled. "What's up."

"Both Rosechu and I have decided to help each other get through this." SNT announced. "She is going to help me find the Chaos Emerald."

"I see, Rosechu, I see you are taking my advice." I smiled.

Rosechu blushed in response. "Yeah, I'm taking those words to heart actually."

"Good, keep believing in yourself. I know that you can do great things." I said.

"Thank you."

"Is everyone ready for battle?" The queen of the pokemon ascended from the heavens among us with her psychic powers.

Courtney looked at all of us as we all simultaneously hold our thumbs up. She then nodded to the Queen. Gardevoir smiled. "Great, now I need to talk to one more thing." She then looks ahead of the army at Sylveon who was trying her best to hide behind a tree to hide from the battle.

"Maybe I can hide out here until this is all over." Sylveon thought. "Yeah, that's what politicians are supposed to do. Send pokemon or people to do your dirty work and all you have to do is rally the people under the false pretence that our country is in danger. But all you really need is to steal the other nation's resources. That what I was elected to do. Not to do Garde34's work for her. She is such a whore."

"What did you say about me?" Gardevoir was suddenly standing next to her.

"Oh, I called you a whor... EEEKK, Your majesty, I was just... Um..." she was startled.

"You know... I can read your mind." The queen pointed out. "I am psychic. I hear every thought out of your mind."

"Your nosey looking into our thoughts like that." Sylveon pointed out.

"Heh... how do you think I became queen?"

"You sold yourself for it in exchange for sex..." Sylveon came back.

There was a moment of silence between the two. The Gardevoir spoke up. "*sigh* This is exactly why I am sending you across the river."

"Are you trying to kill me?" Sylveon asked. "If you are, why don't you do it yourself you white overgrown stick figure?"

"Because I still somewhat care." Gardevoir ignored the sass thrown at her. "To show that I... truly do care, I send you with a partner."

"And who is that?" Sylveon asked.

Gardevoir called the pokemon telepathically then teleported that pokemon directly to where they where. The pokemon was just a purple liquid blob of goo and had a simple looking face on it.

"Ditto?... Really... Ditto?" Sylveon was not impressed. "His face looks like it was drawn by a child that was -100."

"You will find that Ditto is more useful then it may seem Prime Minister, even though you don't see it yet." Gardevoir winked while saying that. "Alright, gotta go, see ya!"

"Wait! Don't you leave me here you rejected Barbie Doll!" Sylveon yelled but it was too late. She was left all alone with Ditto next to her.

"I promise!" Ditto said. "I am more useful than you think."

"What am I going to do with this Chemical Plant experiment!" Sylveon said to herself.

"ALRIGHT, EVERYONE! GET ON THE POKEMON TO CROSS THE RIVER!" said a pokemon using uproar to get everyone's attention.

Some pokemon where damaged from that announcement and had to heal by taking some of the supplies they had with them, leaving them with less to go around for later. That delayed the army for another hour.

"We are so unprepared." SNT noticed.

SNT and Rosechu both got on a Lapras to get across the River. Courtney and I got on a Wailord. Kel got on her own Dragonite, this time knowing that she would be more protected from lazers coming from the other side.

Sylveon got on a Milotic after being pushed on by a bunch of the Queen's Guards. "Don't make me do this, I want to live, LIVE!"

"I wish all of you luck on you missions. May Arceus give mercy among all of your souls." Gardevoir said out loud. "Now, GO!"

All of us wave goodbye to the Queen as we move out toward New York. Everyone except Sylveon who was bitter about the experience. "That sextrally drawn stick figure should be doing this, not me!"

We slowly then make our way around the landmass separating Newark from the Hudson, Once we were fully revealed to the Empire across the sea, the battle began.

All types of attacks where unleashed from across the river in order to slow the army down. Electric, fire, ice, every type move you could think off was being fired from across the river.

Lapras tried her best to avoid every attack as much as possible. SNT and Rosechu where both trying to look out for her as well. "Left Lapras!" SNT yelled.

She did just that. Rosechu then noticed an attack coming right at them. "Right!"

Lapras listened and avoided the attack as it then created a tidal wave in the water right behind them as a result from the impacting explosion.

It seemed that everything across the river that they threw at us was unable to stop us. So they switched strategies. All types of water pokemon then appear in the river ahead and then started to spin in a line. This created a whirlpool sucking pokemon under. The whirlpool was extremely powerful that once you were caught in it, it was impossible to escape.

Courtney and I got caught in the whirlpool. "It looks like we are going to have to jump toward the city." I said in a panic.

"But... It may be too dangerous to jump!" Courtney noticed.

"Do we have any other choice?" I asked.

Courtney paused and looked at the situation we where in. "Alright." She agreed and then turned into a Magical Girl. "Lets jump this shark."

I then transform into a Necromancer. "I look forward to feeding off the soon to be dead pokemon from the bottom of the river."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" I responded.

Courtney and I then both look at the shore of the City and aim for it. "Alright, on the count of 3...2...1... NOW!" Courtney yelled. We both jumped off the Wailord and dived toward the shore, or the dock. Honestly, I couldn't tell what it was.

In the heat of the moment, I grabbed onto Courtney's hand as she made it to the shore but I didn't jump far enough to make it. So Courtney landed on solid ground and had to hold herself up while lifting me onto land. I then find grip on my feet and use it to pull myself up while she helped me.

We all then hang out on the edge to catch our breath. "Thanks Courtney."

"We are in this together you know." she responded. "Even with all of the things you put us through, I still find you useful and I don't want to kill you yet."

"Kill me?" I asked in a state of surprise.

"Nothing!"

SNT and Rosechu suddenly find themselves in the middle of 3 lazers and it didn't seem like there was any way to avoid them. "ROSECHU! HOLD ON" SNT yelled out loud. Rosechu grabbed onto SNT's hand as then she ran to Lapras' head and jumped off from it. The lazers converged and exploded on the Lapras.

"LAPRAS!" Rosechu yelled.

"We gotta keep moving." SNT said as she then used her tails to finish the ride toward the city. They both land on the shore. "That was really close."

Sylveon almost drowned as Milotic was not really a floater. So she dived under deep. Something that Sylveon was not used to at all. They both arrived at the other side of the river war unharmed. "Do my ribbons make me look like a water pokemon to you? You are the the abomination of the sea for what you just did to me. Look at my Ribbons!"

 _Milotic uses Ice Beam, Sylveon became Frozen, Milotic Fled... Sylveon became unfrozen._

"Great, now I got to dry out my ears, thanks Mermaid snake." Sylveon then looked at the city ahead and was a little intimidated. "This city... this city will never _steel_ my heart away. Hehe." She then walks into the city slowly to make sure she is not seen.

Right behind her was the Ditto who just plopped out of the water after pretending to be a Gyarados. He was pushed off as Sylveon didn't really care for him. He then goes his own way, looking for something or someone.

Kel landed on a nearby building. "Lets go catch some Pokemon!" she yelled as she got a bunch of Pokeballs out.

Dragonite then looked at her in a disappointed look. Kel then sighed. "Yeah, maybe not, we are here to help not to catch. Maybe I will find some cute pokemon to have some fun with later huh Dragonite?" she winked as Dragonite rolled his eyes.

SNT and Rosechu looked at the towering buildings ahead. You could see the pokemon focusing on the main battle in the water. Some of the pokemon noticed that they entered the city and started to shoot all types of attacks at them. SNT and Rosechu teamed up to try and avoid them. There was too much going on but SNT was actually tiring out from it.

It was only a matter of time until the land pokemon make it to the city so it was about to be chaos so they shouldn't stick around for long.

SNT could feel the emerald's power. It was coming from farther east and it seemed that the place they were on was on a peninsula. SNT kept thinking back and she noticed there was more land over to the right of the main city. "That must be where the Chaos Emerald is."

"Where do we have to go SNT?" Rosechu asked.

"We need to find a way to the land to the east and that is where we will find the Chaos Emerald." SNT explained. "I need to find a map here or somewhere so we can figure out where to go."

Rosechu looks around for a second. Then she spots something. "Let's go in there!" She pointed toward a stairwell into what seemed like a subway station.

SNT ran to the edge of entrance and looked down it. "Good thinking. Maybe there is a way to get to the east through here."

"It is a subway, who knows where it goes." Rosechu ran in.

"Lets get on it!" SNT ran in then grabbed Rosechu as she then boosted.

With the battle now beginning and a Chaos Emerald still left to find. SNT and Rosechu are about to run into unknown territory, what will they encounter? Who really knows as both lives continue into the future on their own paths. But little do they know including the rest of us that we are going to face some of the hardest challenges we have ever seen.


	27. Chapter 26: Steel Empire Zone Part 1

There was a loud explosion through the city coming from Wall Street as different pokemon where now fighting for there kingdoms in the city. SNT and Rosechu where hearing the echoes of war through the tunnels of the subway.

They found themselves at a station called Rector St. But where unable to figure out which way the line went as it went north and south.

SNT looked at the map to figure out where she was and to find out where to go. Then she looked at the tracks of the station.

"Which way?" Rosechu asked.

"I can't really tell to be honest." SNT responded. "All we can do is find our way through this maze and eventually we will find the way through.

"Ok Special." Rosechu said. "I'm following you."

SNT then looked at Rosechu. "... Since when did you become so sassy?"

"I honestly don't know." she responded.

SNT laughed. "Lets go." She then jumped on the railroad tracks and Rosechu then followed her into the steel covered caves into the unknown subway tunnels.

STEEL EMPIRE ZONE ACT 1

Rosechu couldn't run as fast as SNT so to make up for it. SNT had Rosechu hold on to her then once they gained enough momentum, she jumped on the rails and grinded on them. This zone was more of all Grinding platforming. Rosechu was able to keep up since in this franchise, nobody seems to lose momentum when they go uphill.

Some of the tunnels where severed from each other which means there was some more platforming. This was platforming that SNT recognised was very similar to Metropolis as she remembers grinding with Sonic to finds Eggman after escaping Null Space. It was a lot more precise movement as well as if she missed a jump off a rail she ended up on the bottom paths where there was less grinding and more platforms.

There where a lot of tunnels under the City, more than what you could imagine. Everything from water lines to sewer lines and train tunnels. It seemed like this infrastructure was never updated in years. Even Station Square did a better job.

Rosechu helped with the attack and defence. She had a lightning bolt shaped sword. The enemies in the stage where the pokemon Rattatas and Raticates something that both SNT & Rosechu recognised from previous encounters. These pokemon would attempt to bite them.

Sometimes there were breaks in the water lines that SNT and Rosechu would both swim through together to get to other parts of the subway system. Even getting to stations and going through them would get them to what it seemed like the other parts of the subway.

"The more I look around here, it's like there are to different subway systems in this city." SNT noticed.

"What kind of city does that?" Rosechu asked.

"This one apparently." SNT then stopped on a station platform. "I feel that we are going nowhere as we seem to be going in circles. Like, we can't see above ground to find landmarks, Do you know what I mean?"

"Without that guidance, we don't know where we are going."

SNT sighed. "I think eventually we will find our way to the right direction. We just can't give up." She then jumps on the railroad tracks. "Lets just keep going, maybe heading south instead of north."

"Your the boss."

Both of them grind on the rails and do some more platforming. Suddenly, there was an eerie silence. The only sound was the grinding of there feet on the tracks. SNT thought she was safe along with Rosechu but that was when everything changed.

SNT felt the tracks under her feet vibrating a little and it was getting more announced the more seconds that go by. Suddenly there was light that started to appear ahead of them. Then the sound of a horn.

"ROSECHU, QUICK, JUMP AND TURN AROUND!" SNT yelled.

Both of them jump simultaneously then SNT grabs Rosechu's hand and then Boost the other way.

Rosechu looks behind her to find that there was a subway train operating on the actually cut it really close as the train was only a few feet behind them. SNT was looking for an opening so she could get out of the way of the train and she finds more light at the tunnel knowing that was a station that they were just at. SNT jumps onto the platform and then stops herself by going to one of the subway columns holding up the station and running up it then doing a complete 360 and landing on her feet. Rosechu was holding on and SNT when she started to parkour and she didn't expect it. She ended up slamming into the column at a high rate of speed. She then lands flat on her face right on the platform.

Once SNT stuck the landing. She then noticed that she was still with Rosechu. "Ooh! Rosechu, are you ok? I'm sorry I forgot you where with me."

"Ooh..." she responded still trying to take the pain in with stride like she usually does. "I'm fine."

SNT helps Rosechu up onto her feet and helps brush her off. While this was going on, the subway train then arrives at the station and opens its doors.

Rosechu then got a really weird feeling like something was there that she didn't want to see. She felt chills down her spine.

Inside of the train was dark. There were no lights on. I guess it was done to set the mood. Then you saw sparks fly from the inside and then the words. "I'm back, zappin now... and forever."

Rosechu gasped, recognizing the voice. She then stood behind SNT peeking around her shoulder. SNT stood there like she was confident and ready for anything. She also recognized the voice.

A familiar yellow hedgehog pokemon hybrid then walks out of the train doors and with him was another familiar looking figure who was black and had a red stripe on his ears. Both of them looked directly at SNT and Rosechu as they stood in front of each other.

"Sonichu!" SNT grinded her teeth when she said that.

Sonichu laughed. "Long time no see SNT." then he realised that kind of rymed. "I think you have something that is mine." He was referring the Rosechu.

"Hey Sonichu." Rosechu looked down at the ground trying to think of the words to say.

"I see my wife has been kidnapped and brainwashed by you." Sonichu recognised. "Is that what happened?"

"No, she found me. I didn't do anything to her." SNT explained.

"I don't believe you." Sonichu reacted.

"It's true my heart sweet." Sonichu then looked at Rosechu as she continued to speak. "I found SNT and her friends on my own with Kel. It was my decision to find her."

"Then what are you doing?" Blake asked. "You should have killed her by now."

Rosechu then got out from behind SNT and then stood her ground. "You know what guys... I AM FUCKING SICK AND TIRED OF YOUR BULLSHIT!"

Blake and Sonichu looked at each other in confusion. "What are you talking about my heartsweet?" Sonichu asked.

"All of these days of being alone and serving Chris and knowing that you have been cheating behind my back and are willing to have bedtime with anyone! ANYONE, INCLUDING CHRIS! YOU HAVE BEEN MARRIED TO HIM!"

"Actually that is not true!" Sonichu interrupted. "I was never married to mother."

SNT was a little creeped out over what Sonichu just said and took one step back to let the situation play out.

"What are you talking about?" Rosechu asked.

"I was never married to mom... end of story." Sonichu looked at his spouse in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Rosechu had no words to say and decided not to press it any further as it seems it was going nowhere. "Nevermind on that, How about all of the times where I was doing all of the work around the house? You never helped me take care of the kids, I did that all myself. All you 90% of the time was sit on the couch and get into all of the action in Downtown CWCville whenever you were called. I practically never did that."

"Because you need to work to support the kids." Sonichu added.

That statement made Rosechu angrier. "You too, we may have our homes completely free but I still need help around the house. You never help me, all you do it sit around all day, play shit, save the world, wait to be mothered by me, and then ask me for sex."

"Isn't that what your supposed to do in a marriage?" Sonichu asked.

SNT and Rosechu then simultaneously said. "NO!"

SNT then facepalms. "A husband and wife are supposed to support each other. It has to be around 50-50 in support."

"Yeah." Rosechu agreed. "You have never put enough effort into this marriage as I did. You always leave me to do it and little do you know that I am an independent Rosechu just like any other Rosechu out there. I am not a baby making, house cleaning, working, sex object for you. I would like to make my own decisions for once!"

Sonichu didn't understand what Rosechu just said. "It looks like SNT's brainwashing has really gotten to you. Come on my heartsweet, let's go home."

"FYI... I started to think something was wrong before I found SNT. I was not brainwashed, I was just written by someone else who is a better writer than Chris."

"Did you just criticize mother?" Blake gasped.

"Oh yeah... I went there. Oh... and by the way!" Rosechu then took of the wedding ring and then threw it at Sonichu. It then bounced off of his head and then onto the train tracks.

"Well..." SNT thought to herself. "That wasn't as dramatic as I thought that was going to be." She thought the ring was going to make Sonichu react more than he did then just blink.

"I am breaking our marriage and today I am going to show you that I am not a Rosechu... but the Raichu I really was before I was hit by a stupid rainbow."

"Please reconsider!" Sonichu begged now starting to have tears coming to his eyes. "Is this the only problem you have with me? I promise I will change, just please pick up the ring and comeback with me so we can complete the merge."

"That's not the only thing I am mad about." Rosechu added. "The fact that SNT was able to almost get you to cheat on me tells me that you don't really care about me."

"She manipulated me!" Sonichu responded.

SNT then spoke up for herself. "You could have not engaged with me in the first place. I just did it because I wanted the Chaos Emerald."

"You let your guard down Sonichu and let SNT come in. If she really did want to get dirty with you, do you know how that would have made me feel?" Rosechu asked.

"I was going to say sorry." Sonichu responded.

"I'm sorry Sonichu, this time... sorry isn't going to cut it. This time, I am ending our relationship. Sonichu... we are through."

Sonichu then got on his knees and then yelled "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" as his heart meter then shattered to -infinity. Tears where waterfalling out of his eyes like a tsunami. The tears where uncontrollable.

Blake then tried to comfort him, "I can't believe this has happened. Here I will take care of SNT and I promise by the time Rosechu is free from her grasp, you will once again be with your heartsweet."

"Are... you sure... you can take... care of it?" Sonichu sobbed.

"Get back on the train and get out your rage, I'll take care of SNT." Blake nodded. "Go find the Chaos Emerald."

Sonichu then got back on the train as Blake then went to the middle of the subway cars and then unconnected them from each other. SNT then asked herself. "Can't Sonichu just run?"

One of the cars then left the station leaving just Rosechu, SNT, and Blake all staring at each other.

Blake then started to speak "You attacked Bubbles and her plans to turn that flooded city into a water pokemon nature preserve. That's no good. I was here to turn this place into a nature preserve as well when Sonichu then told me about the situation. I didn't think you would go this far SNT to brainwash his one and only heartsweet."

"I told you, I made the decision myself!" Rosechu corrected.

"No matter, soon enough, SNT your quest will be over as I will now attempt to crush it within my hands." Blake threatened.

"And by the time I am done with you, you won't have any hands to crush them in. Because they will be broken." SNT came back.

Blake laughed. "You think you can break my hands?"

"If your made out of a carbonated beverage, I bet your bones are weaker than Sonichu's." SNT explained.

"You think that is a threat?"

"Try me Chinese Knockoff Shadow!" SNT sassed.

Rosechu got ready to fight as well. Blake began by running behind them and then using some sort of force to push them both off the platform in front of the train. Blake then got onto the controls for train and the car started moving. SNT grabbed Rosechu and then got her on her feet to run. Both of them are now trying to prevent themselves from being run over.

Blake breaks one of the windows of the front of the car and then starts using electric attacks. There would be a slight spark before the big ones so you could tell what to avoid before the main strike hit. SNT and Rosechu dodged the lightning bolts.

If you got hit by the lightning bolts it would slow you down and you would get closer to the train and therefore meet a painful demise underneath.

"Rosechu, we need to attack Blake, follow my lead!" SNT yelled.

Rosechu nodded. That was when the both held hands and then perform a backflip together. Then landing within the train breaking the windows, kicking Blake down. SNT then homing attacked Blake then stepped back into the train interior. Rosechu then got one of her lighting swords and then attacked Blake. It wasn't very effective as Blake was an electric type.

Rosechu then stepped with SNT. Blake then got back on his feet and then boosted. SNT and Rosechu stepped onto the chairs of the trains to avoid the attack. The train is also going really fast through the tunnel as nobody was controlling it. So it was completely random how the box of the train would tip either up or down.

The Shadow wannabe then attempted to do a Shockwave attack which was supposed to go around in a ball but only reach a certain level and ring out in a line. So it was easier to avoid. The Shockwaves broke the windows of the train.

SNT then homing attacked Blake and then kicked him toward the window just to get rid of him but it didn't work as she missed. He hits the wall of the train causing the ads in it to fall off of the walls.

Blake got up and then performed an electric attack to take down SNT but Rosechu then absorbed the shock with her sword.

"Thanks for the backup." SNT said.

"No problem."

Blake then smacked Rosechu aside as then she slams into a poll. "Rosechu!" SNT yelled. Blake then grabbed SNT from her neck and attempted to choke her. Then he jumped out of the window and climbed to the top of the train holding SNT within his grasp. He stood on top of the train and then held SNT in front of it. SNT attempted to get a breath but found it extremely hard to do. Blake held her at the edge where you could see the speeding train headlights below and the rails passing by what seemed like lighting speed.

"To many times, somehow, we are unable to get rid of you. But like an angel, you somehow always come back. Now I am about to do something that all of us as Sonichus and Rosechus have failed to do. Finish you off." Blake laughed.

SNT found that her voice had a more cracks in it with her being choked. "You... will never get away with this!"

"That is what you think!" Blake smiled. "Once your gone, there is nothing you can do to stop the Merge as you will wake up in the 13th level of hell never to return." He then loosened his grip on her neck. "Now, die!"

Just when she was about to be dropped in front of the train. Rosechu grabs Blake and retrains him. SNT lands on the top of the train to catch her breath. "Blake, no, Don't touch SNT!" Rosechu then unleashed an electric shock.

"AAAAAAAH!" Blake yelled.

SNT looked up. Somehow Blake was unable to go too hard on Rosechu and tried to get her off of him. SNT then got up and then Homing Attack on Blake pushing him off the side of the train into the steel holding up the subway tunnels and he was carried behind them. You could hear the impact of Blake hitting it as well like he was suddenly going 0 from 100.

Rosechu then got up and brushed herself off. SNT then patted her on the back. "Thanks, I don't think I would have defeated discount Shadow without you."

Rosechu blushed. Probably due to SNT's charm. "Yeah... I somehow unleashed that power since I was under pressure because you have respected me and I just didn't want to see you go from this world. I knew I had to do something."

"You did good. Thanks." SNT smiled.

SNT & ROSECHU GOT THROUGH ACT 1

RANK S: SHIFTING

...

"There is no life around here. This place describes the President's policies very well."

Sylveon was somehow able to sneak out of the battle and go to the middle of the city. It was completely empty. There were no Pokemon around and she was all alone. She arrives in an area where there was a sort of clearing where there was a city square and...

"Actually Narrador, this is not a square, its a quadrilateral." Sylveon corrected. "If this was a square, it would be the same size borders with all of the same angles."

...I know what a square is... Sylveon, Let me tell the story.

"Fine you nobody, this fanfiction isn't very good anyway." Sylveon sassed. "Considering the fact that you mix sigh and sign as the same word when you write dialogue."

...Anyway, there were screens everywhere. All of them were off and there was an obvious quiet that was obserbed. It was really too quiet as you may say.

"It's a little weird that nobody is here. Must be due to all of the trash." she noticed the plastic bags rolling around on the streets. There were also rolling cans at times. It seemed that this city was really dirty.

Sylveon looked up at the buildings and then said out loud. "I know someone is here! It doesn't take a good detective to figure out what is coming."

There was no response. Sylveon looked around her to make sure there was nobody around. "Welp... I guess I will just leave here and go to the next place."

There was still no response. Sylveon concluded that nobody was here and continued to go deeper into the city. That was when suddenly a blue ball of light was then unleashed from above.

Sylveon sensed the attack and dodged it by jumping to the side. The attack then caused an explosion on the ground. She landed on her feet with the help of the ribbons on her back. Then looked up to where the attack came from. There was a dog like Pokemon with black feet and seemed to have blue shorts on. But she knew it was all a part of its body. It also appeared to have a light shirt on and spikes on its paws. It's blue and black face was looking right at her and smiling.

"Lucario!" Sylveon yelled in a slight panic, she then began to shiver a little.

Lucario smiled. "Welcome to my Empire. I know this isn't an "official" state visit as it seems that your leader is a little trigger happy."

"I tried to convince her otherwise but I was rejected." Sylveon admitted. "So you were waiting for me here?"

"No, you were just yelling so loud that I just followed the sound." Lucario explained.

"Oh..." Sylveon wanted to facepalm but didn't have any hands to do that. She _signed_ to herself.

"Now, once your country loses this battle, we will invade and show you all how weak and spineless you all really are." Lucario smiled. "You are all weak."

Sylveon couldn't come up with any comebacks as she always could never come up with good comebacks for Lucario. All she did was stare at the pokemon.

"Scared? Don't worry, you won't feel a thing once you find yourself taking a permanent nap." Lucario said.

"I...I...I..." Sylveon cringed a little.

"Taking out the prime minister will submit the Steel Empire's dominance over this region. Your ribbons would make a great decoration for a birthday cake. To bad I got to rip them off of you. And I can't do that with... you... alive."

"Do you think I am weak against you?" Sylveon asked. "No..." she twitched to herself. Knowing that she was under a lot of pressure and she really did want to win. She continued. "I will fight you for my Kingdom who is relying on me to win this"

"Fine, I like a good fight." Lucario smiled. "I can take you down easily."

"Bring it on you literal son of a bitch!" Sylveon growled.

Both of the Pokemon stared each other in the face in extreme anger. With a fight emanate, one question plagued Sylveon's mind. "Could I win this?"


	28. Chapter 27: Steel Empire Zone Part 2

**A/N: Two things**

 **I have decided to post this chapter a Day early because I will be out of town tomorrow so I won't have time to post this exactly at 6 pm Central Friday.**

 **Last day to submit your OC for this fan fiction is June 26. If you want to see your OC star in this Fan Fic please send me a PM. The first OC's will start appearing in Chapter 29.**

There was light at the end of the tunnel ahead. The subway cars were speeding ahead as the light was revealed to both of our heroes. They were suddenly noticeably out of the city and into the suburbs region. They could see not only the tunnel they just came out but the city that they were just in towering the sky.

There was smoke and flames coming from below the skyline possibly from the city streets. You could hear and even see the pokemon flying around in an intense battle. Trying to one up each other in war.

Rosechu looked back at it as they were traveling away from it. She knew that back in her days of being a Raichu, she fought for the fun of it. It was only a friendly competition. To be honest, it does sound horrible to train animals to fight each other to the death but it was truly the bond you had between you and your trainer. Pokemon and Trainers are really friends that you have never had as we both go on an adventure to experience new regions and Pokemon.

Rosechu had a tear roll down her cheek "Pokemon aren't meant to fight, not like this..."

SNT looked at her partner to try and figure out what she was talking about. "That was kind of random." she said to herself. "Their only fighting a war."

SNT and Rosechu notice a station coming up beside them. It was only a matter of time that the train may derail or crash. Because there was no one on it (at least from what they seen) they jumped off the runaway train together with both of them holding each other's hand.

SNT lands on her feet but Rosechu ended up losing her balance causing SNT to roll with her into the wall of the station.

"Ugg..." Rosechu rubbed her head.

"Your not much of an adventurer are you?" SNT asked.

"That's kind of what you get when you are a housewife for so long." Rosechu explained.

SNT then facepalmed. "Getting married sounds complicated. I don't think I should do that."

"Your young and you never know when you are going to make that one mistake that forces you into marriage." Rosechu explained.

"What mistake?"

"You will find out when your older."

SNT then stood up and helped Rosechu brush off as they then examine where they where. The sign at the station said 4th Ave. Both of them climb to the top of the roof of the station cover and notice the close together homes nearby and the tight density of the area.

SNT could feel the power of the Chaos Emerald to the south of where they where. SNT points in that direction. "We need to go there."

"We are so close, I can almost taste it!" Rosechu smiled.

"Well don't taste it... that's gross." SNT added.

Rosechu looked the direction SNT pointed and then thought to herself. "I am going to have to face Sonichu. Someone in my life who I have lived with for years. Someone who you had children with. Someone you have lived with for over 13 years. But today, I am going to have to go another direction and prove my independence. I need to do this... for me. Sonichu doesn't really care for me. Even though this will be hard for me to do. I think I will find closure long as I do it with hope."

SNT also was thinking of something. This time, she was a little more worried. She expressed this fear to Courtney but she felt that Sonichu may still get the upper hand. "What if I lose to him again? What if I... no, I need to stay positive. I need to do it for Rosechu. If I show a sign of weakness, Rosechu may feel that way as well. I need to hide my feelings until I get there."

Both of them looked at each other after a few seconds of thought. SNT sighed trying to hide her true feelings. "Are you ready?"

Rosechu nodded. "Your the adventurer, lets go!"

STEEL EMPIRE ZONE ACT 2

SNT and Rosechu jump onto the city streets and start running south. This was a much quieter part of town. There where Pokemon that looked like it was copy and pasted magnets that shot electrical shocks at our heros. There were also Pokemon that looked like an upside down cup with wings.

"What are these things?" SNT asked.

"That's a Magneton, and that is a Bronzong." Rosechu explained.

SNT then notices a Pokemon that was just a cog. "Wow... very original design for a Pokemon. I wonder who drew it. Did a child trace it?"

Rosechu laughed. "Maybe. I really don't know where that came from."

"It's still more original than your design _Amy_." SNT said under her breath.

"What?" Rosechu was wondering what she just said.

"Nothing."

The pokemon where shooting water bubbles, rings or... something. SNT didn't know what it was but Rosechu knew these moves personally as she experienced them once or twice before.

Some of these attacks would Freeze one of the two partners. As a result, SNT or Rosechu had to push each other down the street or platform for a period of time. This may have been fun when going down a ramp and going through loops with one of them encased in a block of ice, it didn't mean that the other enjoyed that.

The area also had a lot of railroads that went above the streets instead of stay underground so SNT and Rosechu would use them to grind since Rosechu couldn't run as fast as she could.

There were times where the tracks of the rails where unconnected. The Steel Empire seemed like they were still setting up considering the fact that Chris performed the dimensional merge many days ago. So they were building up the area to fit the way of life for all of them. It was the same story in New Jersey so it made since with the exception that it was worst.

SNT and Rosechu ran on a local freeway avoiding more pokemon. SNT let herself get loose as she was able to boost with Rosechu holding on with the long stretch of road ahead of them.

Soon enough, SNT felt the Chaos Emerald pointing her to the south. She realised that she was following the signs for Jones Beach. The more she moved in that direction, the more SNT started to worry more and more. Her fear was getting harder to hide the more they got closer. In fact, SNT slowed down to try to exaggerate the time for as long as possible.

Rosechu notices SNT's smile slowly leave her as she felt her fear taking her over slowly.

"What if..." SNT thought to herself out loud. "I hope it's not... oh no."

Rosechu then called her. "Hey, SNT, what's wrong?"

SNT looked back at her and then stopped running. "Well actually, I have just been a little worried."

Rosechu then looked at SNT. "What do you mean?"

"I have never really went after Sonichu and I am a little worried that I may lose again if he is the one protecting the Chaos Emerald." SNT explained.

"You lost to him?" Rosechu asked.

SNT nodded. "It was when my friends where kidnapped by Christine when that happened. Sonichu used this stone of some sort against me that I couldn't fight back. When I met him again, I thought the only thing I could use against him was this charm I had."

"Charm... what is that?" That was when Rosechu suddenly looked more at SNT's features and then started to blush. "I... um..." You could see a somewhat pink aura around her.

"What's wrong?" SNT asked.

Rosechu looks away for a second. "It's nothing!"

"I'm aware of this charm. The more I think about it... it maybe a curse." SNT mentioned.

"You did what you had to do with it. You were able to go against Sonichu when you met him the second time."

"But I don't think I want this curse, why can't I just be normal?" SNT asked.

"Because your _special_." Rosechu smiled. "That is the way you where made. Remember what you told me. Your letting your fear own you like I did."

"You know...you're right. I need to face my own fears. I need to stand up. It is for this world and for my friends." SNT said confidently.

"That's the spirit!" Rosechu encouraged. "Lets go."

"I need to face my fears and go after Sonichu no matter what. The fate of the world is in our hands!" SNT smiled. It was like that her fear went away. But in her mind, it was still kind of there. "Don't worry SNT. You have Rosechu to support you." She said to herself in her mind.

They cross a bridge and the road turns onto the Island. Ahead of them was a tower made of red bricks. At its base was a cathedral looking bottom. It was like the tower was made for a church back at an older times. It kind of reminded of SNT when Sonic took her to Spagonia.

"Ugg, I hope I don't any hairyer like Sonic did." SNT cringed. She remembered the story Sonic told her while they visited.

"Don't say that out loud. You have just given the artist ammo for more fan art!" Rosechu mentioned.

"Damn it!"

"They will look totally real, trust me!" Rosechu knew that from experience. She knew it was uncomfortable.

The more they got closer to the tower, they noticed a yellow figure sitting on top of it. You could see the slight breeze coming from the ocean to the right rolling through his quills. Sonichu was clearly sitting on top. Yeah... who else could it be?

SNT and Rosechu stop in front of the tower looking up at the far away Sonichu. "You're here." he said looking down.

SNT shook a little knowing that she may have to fight him. But Rosechu held her hand. It was not only to comfort her but also for herself. Rosechu knew she would have to go against someone she once loved for many years. This was going to be hard for the both of them.

Sonichu had the Chaos Emerald in his hands and then jumped down in front of the two girls. "This time SNT, your seductive trick from last time, won't work."

"Your tricks will also not work on me ether." Rosechu added. "I am not in love with you any more!"

Sonichu didn't respond but you knew he was still trying to get over that. He kept looking at SNT to try and ignore her. "You are going down SNT, once and for all. I have beaten you once, and I can do it again."

"And I have beaten you 3 times Sonichu." SNT added.

"You cheated the last time."

"No... I won that as well. Maybe you should control your hormones."

"No matter, this time I will kill you and end your life here on this beach."

"Alright, let's do this you horny Sonic wannabe."

Sonichu got out his mega stone and activated it. He turned into Ultra Sonichu. "You can not handle the power of this form SNT, I know you can't. With me zappen in this form, I am unstoppable."

SNT looked at Rosechu and then back at Sonichu. "With Rosechu by my side and the power a friendship. According to Sonic in another dimension, friendship is all I need to defeat you!"

"Man that sounds cheesy." Rosechu thought to herself.

SNT and Rosechu then went in front of the tower with Sonichu right behind them and they continue on the long road ahead of them. Sonichu then teleported in front of them and then started flying backward looking at SNT and Rosechu as they both started running ahead of them.

They could not pass Sonichu who was floating ahead of them no matter if SNT boosted or not. Sonichu then laughed. "What would like you like your grave to read SNT... I believe it should say: "Here lies the two tailed failure who isn't _special_ enough to be given a real name"."

"How about "Here lies the unoriginal boss fight maker with no girlfriend"." SNT snarked. Noticing that this set up for fighting Sonichu is reminding her of Infinite.

Sonichu was stuck by that statement since he was still mourning over Rosechu. He let that come after his anger as he then sent down lighting strikes ahead of them. Both SNT and Rosechu had to dodge by sidestepping. There was another attack which created an electrified circle ahead of SNT and Rosechu. In order to dodge it. SNT had to jump with Rosechu holding on and boost through it as it was more of a tube.

Sonichu then performed a flying Volt Tackle by charging himself and then diving onto the round and then aiming hard at SNT. Rosechu does counter with her lighting sword and does hit him blowing Sonichu back. SNT then boosted and then jumps to perform a homing attack while the opening was still there.

Sonichu got back standing and floating above. That was when he used the ocean and took the water off of it and created a waterspout. Then he threw multiple waterspouts which they could dodge with sidestepping. Then he performed circular tube attack. Then he appeared behind them and shot electric lazers. The last laser was fired all over the stage. To dodge that, SNT jumped over Rosechu to have her hold on and used her tails to fly over the attack.

Sonichu then spun electric balls around him to throw at them. SNT used this chance to boost and homing attack the balls in order to get closer and then homing attack Sonichu.

Sonichu fell on the ground and then got back up. He then yelled like he was going to ramp up his attacks.

He then started moving at a faster pace. He also added another attack where he would put in a large ball and electrifly it causing it to grow. Then he would play bowling with it. Rosechu had to counter by hitting it back with her sword. Now they were in a back and forth with each other. Sonichu and Rosechu kelp hitting it back in forth until one of them messes up. It would also get faster in faster and the ball would get reder and reder like it was getting ready to explode.

It eventually exploded on Sonichu causing him to lose his focus. This allowed SNT to boost up and homing attack him.

"Your rootless SNT." Sonichu said.

"If you can't take it, how about you get your rodent tail onto the ground and stop this madness!" SNT yelled.

Sonichu then got up and then charged up. Then flew up to SNT and an extreme speed. SNT boosted quickly to try and counter. They ended up clashing in the middle. Sonichu was putting a lot of power into it since he was in his Ultra form and SNT was losing.

SNT was breathing hard putting all of her power into the attack. Sonichu was winning because SNT couldn't take the power from the Mega stone. "Haha, just as I expected. My zappin powers are stronger than yours. You have no chance."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Rosechu smacked Sonichu making him lose focus. SNT then homing attacked him.

Sonichu was obviously on his last legs. "I don't know how, but... SNT... is somehow absorbing my power." He noticed that his power has noticeably decreased since he activated it. SNT's attacks also felt like they were getting stronger with time.

Sonichu performed another electric attack having them sidestep to avoid it. This time, instead of the electricity moving in a line ahead, it spun around like a fan slowly.

Sonichu then got behind them and then performed the Lazer attack again, this time, holding the lasers into the sky. SNT had to dodge it from the air above.

Then Sonichu performed another bowling attack. Rosechu then got in front and took the lead with her lightning sword to counter. Rosechu was able to win as the ball once again exploded on Sonichu. SNT used that chance to combine her homing attack with her boost. She was feeling a lot stronger to perform that. "Sonichu is not that bad as I remembered. I think I can do this."

Sonichu then was on his last bit of health. SNT and Rosechu knew that they had him numbered. They both nodded at each other. "Alright Rosechu, are you ready?"

"I'm always ready." Rosechu gave a thumbs up.

"Alright, let's finish this!" SNT responded in confidence. That was when the both of them then jump up in the air. SNT continued. "With our powers combined, nothing will be able to stand in our way!" You could see the electric power and the pink aura coming off of the both of them respectively. They were sharing the power within themselves.

"DOUBLE... BOOST!" The two girls yelled simultaneously. This combined SNT's Boost with Rosechu's Volt Tackle suddenly quadrupling both of their speeds. Sonichu noticed what was going on and quickly tried to escape. But this move made SNT and Rosechu move a little faster than Sonichu. Sonichu tried his hardest to slow them down by throwing electric attacks back at them but it was useless.

Knowing that there was no use in running. Sonichu then turns around and gets in the fetal position crossing both of his hands together impracing for impact.

SNT and Rosechu impact Sonichu's head on causing him to drop the Chaos Emerald ahead. It also kicked him out of his Ultra form and sent him flying into the sky ahead. "I'm blasting off again!" He yelled in panic as he then disappears within a glimmer of light far away.

SNT and Rosechu get out of the boost. SNT then catches the Chaos Emerald and then looks at it to make sure it was real. "This is it!"

SNT GOT A CHAOS EMERALD

SNT AND ROSECHU GOT THROUGH ACT 2

RANK S: STAR

SNT and Rosechu high five each other. "Wow, I don't think I felt that much power coming from the both of us ever." SNT said.

"I can't believe we just did that." Rosechu laughed. "We just faced our fears and defeated Sonichu."

SNT nodded. "I don't think I could have done it without you."

"Me neither, Thanks to you SNT, I truly feel like the Raichu I once was." Rosechu said as you saw the sparks coming out of her cheeks.

SNT was really happy for Rosechu. "It's fun working with you. Thanks for helping me."

"No problem." Rosechu smiled. The both of them then look back at the distant skyline of the city noticing that the war was still going on.

"Let's get back to our friends. They need our help." SNT really wanted to help the rest of us. "It's important that they are ok in this war."

Rosechu nodded in agreement. Both of them started running toward the skyline of the city ahead.

...

"Eek!"

*crash! BOOM!*

Sylveon is dodging many attacks from Lucario by jumping out of the way. She was jumping from building to building and Lucario was also moving swiftly and quickly.

Sylveon then jumped in the air and then performed Moonblast. It hit Lucario but it wasn't very effective. She didn't want to use Draining Kiss because she didn't want to use it. She didn't want her lips on that sweating mutt.

"I need to do it..." Sylveon said to herself. She ended up having to sneak up on Lucario slowly by dodging his attacks and slowly creeping in closer and closer.

Once she got close enough, she performed draining kiss. This wasn't very effective as well but Sylveon did get a little more energy from it. After she kissed him, Sylveon did spit a lot to get taste of Lucario's scent out of her mouth. "You taste like you were hit by reality!"

Lucario then performed a Focus Punch. This pushes Sylveon into another building. Sylveon was visibly bruised and beaten from that blow. She then started to run into the street and Lucario then preformed Metal Claw. That was super effective. You could see Sylveon's scratched from the blow.

Sylveon's cute charm was then activated. Lucario was now in love. She used that chance to run a little further.

"Come back Prime Minister, I want to love on you really hard!" Lucario announced.

"EEEHHH! NOOOO! GO AWAY, DON'T GET CLOSE TO ME YOU DROOLING BOXER." That was when Sylveon used Swift to slow him down. But that wasn't very effective because of her hidden ability Pixelate which turned normal type moves in her set to fairy type moves.

"Damn you hidden abilities!" Sylveon yelled. Just when she was almost out of options. She then performs Last Resort. This did a lot of damage but also wasn't very effective, Sylveon did enough damage that it put Lucario on his last legs. But Sylveon knew this was far from a win.

She ran into a large park. There where tree's everywhere. Sylveon tried to find refuge behind a tree. That was when Lucario was walking by. The cute charm must have warned off by now. "Sylveon, I can smell your scent, I know your here."

She kept quiet and tried to keep a low profile. That was when suddenly, The tree she was hiding behind exploded and landed on her. "AAAAH" she took damage from that attack.

That alone revealed Sylveon's location. "Good guess!" That was when Lucario once again used Metal Claw. It was super effective. Sylveon was on her final legs. Only 1 hp left. Sylveon quickly started to run away and hid in the bushes. Lucario chased after her. "I know you are dying right now! Come on Sylveon, how about face your destiny and go to Giratina's hell where you belong."

Sylveon hid again within a hole in the ground. "... I have so much to live for... There is still so much I want to do for my country. And I can't serve my country anymore because... I'm going to die..."

She then sits there and thinks. "I am sorry Gardevoir for calling you a prostitute. I should have respective more of my acquaintances than just sassing them all day."

Sylveon knew that if she respected the Queen more, she probably wouldn't be here. "Our democracy has a long way to go." She realised.

She did have one more thing she could try to win this fight. She looked around the area and then smiled. Then she ran out of the hole.

Lucario kept pushing down trees with his Aura Sphere. That was when he felt something hit him. It wasn't very effective. It was a moonblast. Lucario could take one more hit and he was gone. He looked behind him to see Sylveon. She then smiled and then ran deeper into the woods. "Come back here!"

Lucario kept firing sphere's at her as she kept dodging. He was knocking down trees in the process. Sylveon didn't speak any works as it seemed that she was really focused on getting away.

After a while of chasing, the Aura Sphere finally hit her taking her to the ground. She tried to get up from the blow but Lucario put his foot on top of her. Sylveon was breathing hard after running. She was already really weak.

"Hey, I remember your campaign you know. I remember to engage your crowd against the great Steel Empire, if I remember, you said. "Fuck you Lucario"."

Sylveon didn't respond at all and just kept quiet. Lucario laughed. "Speechless I assume, because you can't troll or sass me. I am your weakness. You fought a good fight. You have gotten so close to winning against me but...you fell just short."

Lucario then activated a Metal Claw. "I now have an official response to your insult." He then got in really close. "Well Prime Minister... Fuck... you... too!"

That was when Lucario used Metal Claw ending the fight once and for all. At that point he used all of the PP in his attacks since Sylveon for most of the fight was dodging. So he was happy to use his last Metal Claw on her, ending her life.

"Well, I guess it's over..." Lucario looked down at the lifeless body. Once when Lucario was looking away, a bright light then surrounded it and then it turned into a purple blob with a simple face on it.

"Dit...to..."

"Wait... WHAT?" Lucario was surprised.

"Hey you, _John Cena_ , prepare to taste the power of the moon!" Lucario looked up to see Sylveon's ass pointing right at him from a nearby tree. Then Sylveon jumped off of the tree and then landed on Lucario's face with her butt. Lucario was struggling but could do nothing to top this. She then turned around and performed her last Moonblast right on top of him.

"NOOOOOO!" Lucario yelled as the move wasn't very effective but Lucario was too close to losing his health that once it hit him, he fainted. Lucario was unable to battle any more. Sylveon was the winner.

She then lands on the ground and then goes up to Ditto. "Thank you... I didn't expect you to come in at all, I thought I was on my own there, you're my lifesaver. I underestimated you, I'm sorry for calling you names. We can be friends now."

There was no response. Sylveon then tried to touch Ditto to get him up. But there was no response. "Ditto... Ditto? ... Please, stop messing with me... please... wake up"

While Sylveon was touching Ditto, she noticed that the blob's body was colder than usual. The Pokemon wasn't breathing and there was nothing beating either.

That was when she knew what would happen. Tears started to roll down her eyes. "Ditto, sacrificed himself... for me... even after everything I have done to him. I treated him like an asshole but yet... he still... protected me."

That was when the tears really came down. "Oh... OH DITTO!" she then collapsed onto Ditto's body and let the tears come down her eyes. She was yelling into his body and yelling. "I'm so sorry! The way I treated you was horrible." She laid there letting her sadness ring out for a few minutes.

Once she was calm enough. She got up and looked at Ditto once again. "You know what... you deserve a proper funeral."

Sylveon then quickly dug a hole and then put Ditto's body within it, then buried it slowly. Then she wrote on it. "Here lies the Ditto that saved a Prime Minister. Thanks to him, our nation is still strong"

She couldn't stay for long as she then puts her paw on his grave as a memorial. "Thank you...enjoy yourself with Arceas and tell him I said hello. Goodbye... Ditto." Sylveon still had tears rolling down but turned around and started to walk away. Before the grave was lost in her sights, she turned around and looked at it one last time and let one last tear roll down her face. Then she closed her eyes and continued on her way.

She knew that Ditto wanted her to keep fighting for the nation they both loved. And she wanted to continue that legacy. So Sylveon kept that memory as she went back south to join the fight once more. She needed to stay strong, not only for her people, but for her nation.

Gardivoir then ascends onto the scene and then lands on top of the grave. She then looked upon the grave. "She does have a heart at least." She looked at Sylveon who was still looking away and walking in that direction. Gardevoir then looked back at the grave and said these graceful words. "You have done good Ditto, you died for your country and you will not be forgotten. She then sings a quick song. " _It's so hard to say... Goodbye... to yesterday."_

"You have done good Ditto, you have done good."


	29. Chapter 28: An Anti-Climatic War

**A/N: Before I start this chapter, I would like to have your attention toward the cover. Notice that there is a new cover. I made the background and both SNT & Sonichu where drawn by Ravizeroli, a very underrated artist who deserves most of the credit for helping me make that cover. Please, go check her stuff out. She is really good at what she does.**

 **The last thing is that starting from Chapter 29, the 10 OC's that where submitted to me will start appearing. So for those who have requested for there OC's to be in the story, tune in next week.**

 **That is all for now, Enjoy Chapter 28.**

The battle in the middle of the city was still raging on and on like it was never ending. Unlike SNT, Rosechu, Sylveon, or Gardevoir who where off doing something else important. The rest of us where fighting the Steel Empire's army of Pokemon. Little did we know was the fate of their president.

"AAAAAAH!" Courtney was in her magical girl form running with her axe in hand. She was running upwards on a building just to slice a Skarmory in half. Once she did that. She flipped around and landed on her feet on another building. The two sides of the bird then fell on the ground in front of her. "Eeew... I never thought I would see the insides of a bird made of metal. Well, you could say... it's life has been _foiled_."

Kel who was right behind her then slow clapped. "Nice... nice joke. 10/10, best joke." She said with sarcasm.

Courtney then sighed. "Hey, coming up with puns is a process you know. I'm not perfect."

Kel then sasses. "Says the person who created something _special_."

"SNT is a completely separate character from me." She explained. "In fact, it seems that she has taken a life of her own. It's been less of me writing her but more other people or her telling me what to write."

"Really?"

"Yeah, SNT is her own independent being right now." Courtney explained. "Honestly, it's like she is a monster with her own soul at this point."

"Do you think that their will be a day where she revolts against you?" Kel asked.

Courtney then thought for a second. "I don't think so, She does like me. Plus its not in her character to do that. I am aware of a Fan Fiction that she does try to kill me." She then laughed to herself. "SNT trying to kill her own creator. That sounds ridiculous."

Kel and Courtney then looked down at the city street. The battle was still raging on. I was down there alone fighting the steel type Pokemon without any help. I did need it though.

"Um... Girls... HELP!" I yelled. I was in the middle of a convergence between two attacks. I was worried that I could be turned into a statue just like in Pokemon the First Movie.

Both Kel and Courtney jumped down on Dragonite to Counter.

"Dragonite... Hyper Beam!" Kel yelled. That move effectively got rid of the attack in the way.

It seemed like the 3 of us where fine working with each other but the rest of the Pokemon in Gardevoir's army seem to be having the worst luck. In matter of fact, we were losing. There where more casualties on our side then on the Steel Empire's side.

The general of the Steel Empire was a Aggron who was directing everything from a distance. "YES... YES, we shall be victorious! The Steel Empire will be strong!"

He was actually a good strategist for only seeing the city for a week or so since being transported here. He would let Gardevoir's army go through narrow corridors in the city just to be taken out by a much bigger army from the Empire.

Aggron laughed. "This is a glorious day for a battle. Eventually, someone will surrender."

"And that person will be you!" said a graceful voice. The General then looked up to see Queen Gardevoir ascending from above, She landed right in front of the general.

He laughed again. "Hehe, How your majesty because It seems that I have you cornered!" The Steel army then surrounds the queen. Everyone on the army seems to have a smile knowing that they were about to win this war. All they had to do was kill the Queen. "What's wrong your highness? Surrounded?"

"A little." Gardevoir responded. "Not a big deal, I will not concede. I'm afraid in order to win this war, your going to have to kill me!"

"Alright... Fire when ready!"

All of the Pokemon then prepared their lazer attacks and physical attacks against the Queen as she smiled a little. That was when all of the pokemon unlessed there power. Within those few seconds before the attacks converge, Gardevoir uses her powers but was unknown what she was doing.

All of the moves converge causing an explosion cloud. All of the Pokemon then take cover from it. Once the dust cleared, it was apparent what Gardevoir did. Lying in the middle of the dust once it settled... was President Lucario lying there with no signs of life. Gardevoir then teleported right on top of him and put her leg down on him. "Well... you didn't expect that huh?"

Aggron was shocked and had no words to say. Somehow, he knew that he was walking right into a trap. And that is just what happened.

"Your President... is dead... you killed him." Gardevoir announced.

"You can't prove that." Aggron mentioned. "You could have killed him."

"That doesn't really matter in the rule of war. Once the leader is dead... I become leader of the Steel Empire."

Everyone looked at each other and then looked back to the Queen. The Amy became hurt themselves with confusion.

"Don't think too much about it, you all may faint." Gardevoir smiled.

Aggron then hurt himself in anger. "Damn it... Our leader! How about we kill you to make it even!" The Aggron then started to absorb sunlight.

"Do you really want to try me right now?" Gardevoir asked. Just when Aggron fired his Solar Beam. Gardevoir used Psychic to u-turn the attack back onto Aggron.

The attack exploded on him and pushed him back into a nearby building. The building fragments then fall onto him taking out more of his HP. Once the dust settled, Aggron was covered with glass, concrete and reinforced steel. He then tried to catch his breath. Then he found that Gardevoir was right in front of him.

"I... I... I... surrender..." Aggron said under his breath.

Gardevoir then turned around and then faced the army. " You heard him, I win. I am now the ruler of the Steel Empire."

The Army knew that they couldn't take down Gardevoir so they all bowed down. Except for some who just ran off refusing to be loyal.

Gardevoir knew that these Pokemon wouldn't be loyal easily. "I will deal with them later."

A block away, Courtney, Kel, and I were still fighting other Pokemon until they suddenly all stop and retreat.

"Hey... come back, I want to catch you all!" Kel yelled. She ran after them.

"What just happened?" Courtney asked. "Why are they running?"

"I have no idea." I responded.

Gardevoir then appears behind us both. "Maybe their running because Sylveon and I just finished this war."

Courtney and I look at each other. "What? We were losing." I mentioned.

"Yeah... Sylveon did a good job weakening Lucario. I just finished where she started." Gardevoir explained.

"Wait... let me get this straight. Sylveon was able to win against Lucario?" Courtney asked.

"Yes..." Gardevoir nodded.

"Well, I didn't expect that." Courtney said.

I then thought to myself "You know what... I'm not surprised, the way this fan fiction is going is unpredictable sometimes."

That was when SNT and Rosechu then arrive at the scene. "Hey, we got the Chaos Emerald. Do any of you need help?" SNT asked.

All of us look at the two. They both looked at each other. "What happened to the battle?" Rosechu asked. "Y'all where so active a few minutes ago."

"The battle ended." I answered.

SNT then took a second ."So suddenly?"

"Yeah, I guess we kind of just played the equivalent of Pokemon Chess. We were able to checkmate the king." I explained.

"Oh... I see." SNT caught on. "Well, that was anticlimactic."

"That was what I was thinking." Courtney said.

Sylveon then comes walking in on the scene, you could see tears still rolling down her eyes and it is clear that she hasn't talked to anyone after witnessing Ditto's last breath. She trys to hide her feelings and tries to go back to her regular sassy self. "Why are all of you standing there like your waiting for you lives to end?" That was when she noticed Lucario laying down on the ground. "Wow, wasn't the little panda fighter just in the place I just left?"

Courtney then ran over to Sylveon and then lifted her up. "You did the impossible Sylveon and took down a Lucario." She hugged her tightly.

"Put me down catwoman. You're squeezing too hard." Sylveon struggled.

I then look around us and then talk to SNT. "Well... I guess you know what is coming..."

"What?"

"1 more Emerald left, and we already know where it is. I am not looking forward to finding that." I admitted.

"CWCville.." SNT sighed. "I understand, everything has been building to this. The only thing I am concerned about is facing Chris-Chan and Sonichu again."

"Is it because you lost last time?" I asked.

"I just faced him again today with Rosechu's help. But I feel that I may face him alone without the last Chaos Emerald in hand." SNT just thinking of that started to shiver.

"We have some time before we get to CWCville, so what I want you to do is use that time to prepare yourself. We will all use that time to reflect on what is to come. Because what is coming will be one of the hardest battles we have ever fought. But we need to do this, our world is at stake."

SNT nodded. "I will, thank you for the confidence boost."

"I think Courtney and I will do the same, We need to think up a strategy just in case we can't get into CWCville. I hope my friends started that resistance like I suggested." I mentioned

"I never thought you had friends. Are you paying them to like you" SNT snarked.

"...Shut up with that sass before you lose one of your tails." I come back.

Kel and Rosechu catch up with each other as the rest of us calm the war we win. They were talking about the Pokemon here in this city that know they don't belong. Rosechu understands what it's like to leave home in an environment you are not used to. Forced Migration is something nobody wants to go through.

"Rosechu, I was thinking... Maybe we can get Gardevoir to help us in the resistance. We could use all of the help we can get to have our worlds back." Kel said.

"I see, we need to get these Pokemon ready because there is a harder battle to fight in CWCville and I know the mayor personally. He is not going to take the fact that the world is going against him lightly. Plus, he will come up with story elements out of the blue just to make himself more powerful than he is." Rosechu explained.

"Hey, Rosechu." SNT ran up behind her. "We are going to CWCville. Are you and Kel coming?"

Rosechu looked at her. "I think Kel and I will stay here and help the Pokemon get ready to go to CWCville. We believe that if we attack together will make it easier to win this fight."

SNT looked a little down. Rosechu made the fight with Sonichu easy and with her not there anymore she can't use her anymore. But she knew that Rosechu was independent. That was what she wanted right? SNT nodded in agreement. "I understand, I will see you later then."

"Wait!" Before SNT ran off. Rosechu put her hand on her shoulder. "Be careful, I know you can overcome challenges. You can do this. We all believe in you... Good luck."

"Thanks." SNT then rand back toward Courtney and I.

"Be careful SNT!" Kel yelled.

"Are you ready?" I asked. "Is Kel and Rosechu coming?"

"No, their staying here for now." SNT ran up toward us.

"Alright, I guess we have one final leg to go." Courtney sighed. "How far is Charlottesville?"

"I don't know." I answered.

"How far is Washington?"

"Maybe 3 to 4 hours south. I never really drove that route." I admitted. "But I know, Washington will be the last big city we may drive through. CWCville... I don't know what it looks like but I would hate to find out. We need to do this, for our friends and family."

"We can strategies in the car." Courtney said. "Lets go!"

All of us wave goodbye to the Pokemon with Kel and Rosechu staying behind. Gardevoir and Sylveon smiling. Gardevoir was the only one who could wave.

"Bye guys! Thank you for helping." the Queen said.

"We forced them to work for us remember slave owner?" Sylveon asked.

"... After all of this time and all what you have learned... Can you stop sassing for 5 seconds at least?" she asked.

There was complete silence that followed for the next 5 seconds.

"Oh thank Arceas, Sylveon finally has self control!" Gardevoir smiled.

"Arceas didn't do anything for us." Sylveon pointed out. "Why do you keep praising a screaming goat?"

"WHY YOU LITTLE!" Gardevoir loses her temper and dives at her. But that is where the scene ends.

...

"Good Morning people of CWCville." Chris-chan for the first time in a while, the city was in the middle of a town hall. "I call forth this town hall meeting to talk about the changes that we will be making."

Nobody really wanted to intervene mostly because the City Council was just elected and suprise suprise, their all Sonichus and Rosechus. Everyone knew by now that voting didn't matter. Elections where already decided in advance before anyone votes. In the audience, there where a lot more weird character's around since the Dimensional merge was continuing. There was still a lot to do.

"I am here to announce new laws that m going to sign right now." Christine said. "The first law I am going to sign is going to address a problem we have with the water. There is a chemical that we are currently running low on that we put in the water so therefor, water is limited."

You could hear a faint sound in the audience of a bunch of people saying the following.

"Wait... what have we been drinking? What have we been putting in our bodies?"

"My children are being poisoned!"

"So to save water, I am signing CWC Order 674277 which states the following." Christine puts on her glasses. "For if the city runs out of or is short of water whenever the mayor announces it, everyone must save water by not taking a shower and use body spray instead."

The audience for a second was shocked. You could see some of the audience's eyes widened. Someone in the audience yelled. "You can't enforce that!"

"We know how much water you use and we will use it to find out if you are taking showers. Plus we can see you and know if you have been takin' a shower."

"This is a violation of privacy!" said another man.

"No it is not, we are just making sure you are following the law!" Chris yelled back. "We need to move on." He then signs the order and then flips it over to the next order.

"One problem I have been seeing in the city is men." Chris stated. "I have noticed that men and women have been exercising on the streets. Women have sports bras, but men don't.."

"...So... what?"

"Sounds normal to me."

"There is nothing wrong with that."

"Wait!" a woman yelled the audience. "Are you about to make it legal in CWCville for women to be equal with men?"

"Yes!" Chris announced.

"Oh boy, Free the Nipple has won!" she said in excitement. Some women also jumped up in excitement but just when they were about to take off their shirts and other parent suddenly closing their children's eyes with their hands.

Just when all was going to be revealed. Chris then put out his hands. "No girls, what I mean is that with CWC Order 126783, Men from now on must wear bras along with women. Men should never be topless!"

"What?" said a lot of men in the audience.

"I don't know if this is a step backwards or forwards. But with this idea, that is one of the dumbest ideas I have heard." said a woman in the audience.

"It is offensive to be topless in CWCville for anyone." Chris smiled as he signed the order into law.

"Wait!" said a young female activist, she was young and optimistic. She also had a huge crowd behind her yelling her name "AOC, AOC". "We have other problems here in this city like overcrowding. Fire breakouts, police and your "character's" going after protesters, and you think BRAS are an important issue any not the people who can't find homes or clean water?"

Christine didn't respond to that.

"You have to be ashamed of yourself to call yourself a mayor. You are less of a mayor and more of a Dictator. We don't select our city council, or mayor or any person who runs this city. All of us have needs Christine and it's not all about you! Your running this city like a dictatorship and I don't think you know it!"

"Oh... hi... fellow congresswoman, I am really happy you are here to join us." Christine smiled. "You were one of the only Congressmen and Women I have asked Magi to save."

"Save?" she asked. "That may explain what happened to my colleagues. Why did you kill them?"

"They support that stupid Pmurt." Christine said angrily.

"Pmurt... who is that?"

"It doesn't matter, the orange bastard is dead." Christine shrugged.

The girl gave a crossed looked. "For how much I disagree with... I think your talking about our president. I would never wish him to be dead, what you just did is despicable to wish death upon our president!"

Chris ignored that statement and looked at her features. "Your kind of cute... could you call me later?"

"I have a boyfriend and NO!"

Chris then said "DAMN IT!" and then said. "The infinitely high boyfriend factor is still in effect."

"I will never hang out with you. Your such an egotist! All you care about is yourself and what you want, not what we want. This is why Trump would make a better mayor than you!" she compared.

Chris got angry enough that she got the guards to take the Congresswoman away. "I'm going to keep fighting for my rights and the rights of the people!" she yelled as she was being taken away.

"Such a troll." Christine said to herself next to the microphone so everyone could hear her. Everyone decided to stay quiet. "The next law I am going to pass is on Trolling each other."

"Aaaand there goes the 1st amendment, now on fire." said a person in the audience under his breath.

...

While the meeting was still going on, back in a cabin where Megan Schroeder called home. It was quiet and the animals were all singing outside.

Megan was inside reading a story. "This monologue for Atticus is really touching." She then flips the page over and continues to read.

Suddenly, outside there was the sound of a woosh. Megan looked up to see what it was out her window but there was nothing. She then looked back at the book. Then there was another woosh sound outside. That time, she ignored it and continued to read.

All of a sudden, there was a crash sound through the window. When Megan jumped up in shock she was suddenly grabbed by vines. She screamed extremely loudly in fear. The vines grabbed her legs and her hands and tied them. She fell to the ground with the book then landing on the couch.

She then heard a laugh. "Christine would love who I just found."

She looked behind her to find a green Sonichu now pulling on the vines and taking her in. "Please... LET ME GO!"

"No, your former lover is waiting for you and hasn't seen you in years." he said bluntly. "You must come to CWCville and face the Mayor."

"I don't want to see Christian ever again, can't he just get over me already!" she asked.

"No Queen of all trolls, you have a role and you must carry it out!" he responded. He then pulled Megan toward him then tried to carry her on his shoulder.

Megan screamed the loudest she has ever screamed in her life. Then the Sonichu looked at her and said. "Nobody can hear you in the middle of the forest!" The Sonichu then boosted onto the path.

"HELP ME!" she screamed again loudly hoping... someone... somewhere... would be able to hear it.

But there was one person who could hear it. A few miles away traversing through the forest. A red wolf was trying to find her way through. When he heard a faint sound, a cry for help.

"What was that?" he asked.

He climbed a tree to see where it came from. In the distance he saw a group of moving trees like something was moving through it. It was quickly moving, similar to Sonic's speed. But in this universe, it could be anyone.

"Whoever is calling for help... must be whatever is moving through the forest. I need to go after it!" He then moved through the forest using his grappling hook to chase it. Little did the wolf know, that it would lead him to where he wanted to go in the first place. CWCville.


	30. Chapter 29: The Riot

The Steel Empire hidden within the city of New York calmed down from the war as night started to fall. SNT held both Courtney and I back to the car as we looked over the city once again and for the last time. The power was out so it was weird to see how New York was dark. But a few seconds later, we saw an electric shock like an electric Pokemon on the other side was using its power. Once that happened, the lights of the city turned on.

"Looks like they got the power working." Courtney said. Right behind her, SNT and I where getting in the car and looking through our supplies. Courtney then looked at us. "Are you sure that you don't want to stay here in New York for the night, were we have support?"

"We need to keep moving you know." I responded. "We are so close to the end of this journey, I'm pretty sure we can finish this. I want to get as close to Virginia as possible."

SNT then looked at me. "Please, let's take our time, I don't want to rush there. We need time to assess and strategies."

"I hear ya, I just want to get out of New Jersey."

Once all of us get in the car and start getting out of the city. Courtney and SNT look at New York while it was still in view until the city then disappeared behind us. SNT was sitting in the front seat and Courtney was laying down in the back. It wasn't long before we stopped. I stopped in Philadelphia at an outside hotel. I broke into it just so we could stop sleeping in tents for the night.

Once all of us got settled into a room, before we all went to bed, we all sat on the same bed. I happened to find a map of Virginia. This was the first part of our strategy, planning.

"You see SNT... CWCville is here." I said pointing at an area on the map.

"Um... that says Charlottesville."

"Yeah... it does... but that is where CWCville is."

"Then where is Pallet Town?"

That was when I remembered that I wrote that on the last fanfiction. "Oh... I see the confusion. SNT this is a different world then what you are used to seeing. So your going to have to take my word for it." I explained. SNT nodded. I then continue. "Here is my plan, tomorrow we will get to CWCville and not enter the city but look around to see if there is an opening somewhere. Then we will come up with a strategy."

"With us going to Chris' doorstep, that's not going to be easy." Courtney added.

"I think it's really a toss up. Chris is not a very good thinker so I wouldn't be surprised if it is really easy to trip them up." I said.

"We need to get that Chaos Emerald, that is the only thing standing in the way of defeating Sonichu and saving the world once and for all." SNT added. "That yellow striped doll may have survived Rosechu and I but I think he maybe still alive."

"Don't worry SNT... we can do this." I put my hand on her knee to comfort her.

"Thank you."

Courtney then stretched and yawned. "I think I'm sleepy. I really need to get some rest. We should all do the same. It's getting late and I can't think."

"Me neither." I said. "How are you feeling SNT?"

SNT looked at the both of us then smiled. "Yeah, maybe a goodnight sleep can help us think in the morning."

I then yawn and stretch myself. "Today was really busy, let's get a good night's sleep. I then get off of the bed and go to my side."

"Goodnight." SNT said.

I smile as I get under the covers. "Goodnight SNT. Goodnight Courtney."

Courtney and SNT shared the same bed as they both started to settle in. SNT was looking up at the ceiling. Only the sound of the open window and the cool breeze outside was surrounding SNT's thoughts. It was kind of helping her to relax.

"Are you ok SNT?" Courtney asked looking over.

"...Yeah. I'm just reflecting over the past week. This has really been a long but enjoyable adventure for all of us to go through and all of it is about to come to an end." SNT explained.

That was when Courtney realised what she was talking about. "You know what... your right. I don't think both me or the writer will ever experience anything like this ever again. I never want to experience this again but I do admit, we have been through a lot."

"Yeah." SNT smiled. "But... I was also worried about another thing. What if we can't use the Chaos Emeralds?"

"Come on SNT, as long as we find the last one, we can't lose." Courtney said. "Those things are like Plot devices it's ridiculous."

"What if for all of this time we have been collecting them, it all becomes pointless. That could happen. Christine is practically a God in this realm." SNT mentioned.

"I don't think Chris would ever do that." Courtney added. "He loves Sonic like I do and I believe that he would keep the elements from some of the universe I made for you. The Chaos Emeralds was what inspired the Sonichu Balls."

"Even though it is a rip off of the Dragon Balls." I added while laying down looking the other way. "Chris is not as original as he thinks he is."

"And you think your more original?" Courtney sassed.

There was a pause as I then shift my body. "...Yes. I also think your more original than Chris by a multiplier of 15 thousand."

"Why do you say that?" SNT asked.

"Well... Chris has always taken from TV shows he watches and music he likes to listen to." I explained. "Courtney and I recognize the works he has taken from because we are from the universe he is from but not you. And we know full well about how original Chris is."

"I don't think it is something that you can get overnight SNT. I wish you could spend more time with us better in a more casual setting." Courtney said.

"Yeah." SNT continued to look up at the ceiling. "I hope we are able to get through this together. You both were really helpful throughout this experience and I hate to have it come to an end. But friends move on I guess."

"Yeah." Courtney responded. "Lets not worry about it now, let's get some sleep."

"Alright." SNT agreed.

"Goodnight SNT." Courtney said as she turned over.

"Goodnight."

 _"Hehe... little does anyone know, that tomorrow will be the beginning of a new era in the dimensional merge. Starting with my little trap SNT."_

 _..._

 _SNT was sitting on top of a hill. She was looking at distance. Night was still prevalent but you could see the light from the horizon showing that it was about to rise. Right next to her was a familiar face. The face that she saw many times. Her best friend... Sonic._

 _"This is so romantic SNT." Sonic added._

 _SNT smiled. "I always like looking at the sunrise in the morning. I know you like to sleep a lot Sonic, but thanks for waking up early to watch it with me."_

 _Sonic blushed a little. "Yeah, I will do anything for you."_

 _"Oh, it's happening." SNT's eyes gleamed as the top of the sun appeared over the horizon. For a few seconds the sun continued to rise up to halfway._

 _Sonic then spoke again as he then held SNT close. "Thank you for this moment with you. I don't think that anything will ever top this moment."_

 _"Me too Sonic." SNT blushed. At that point both the feeling of love take over. Both of them locked eyes with each other as their faces then get closer._

 _Sonic closed his eyes and puckered up in preparation. SNT then put her hands on his shoulders. They felt so real. She continued to get closer. "I can't hold back this feeling."_

 _SNT then closed her eyes to prepared herself, she knew that nothing could interrupt this moment. Amy was nowhere to be seen but she could feel that her Sonic Alarm may be going off. But that didn't matter. She was somewhere else right now. SNT would finally get this chance to kiss her true love... Sonic._

 _Suddenly, something did interrupt this moment. She was suddenly smacked in the face by a mysterious force._

"OUCH!" SNT yelled in reaction. When she woke up, the sun was fully up. The room was lit brightly. Once SNT's vision started to clear, she found herself holding within her arms her own creator who looked like she was the one who smacked her. SNT blushed. "NO! NONONONO! I'M SOOO SORRY!"

"What is going on with you?" Courtney asked. "Your not supposed to be acting like this."

"I'm sorry, you where Sonic in my dreams and I thought we were about to kiss and... and..." SNT struggled to explain this situation.

"Your suppose to be asexual SNT. You don't have sexual attractions to anyone." Courtney explained. That was when Courtney then got out of bed and then sat on my bed. Somehow I was still sleeping through this. Courtney smacked me.

"OUCH!" I woke up. "Why did you do that?"

"It is your fault that you made SNT feel love. She is suppose to be asexual." Courtney added.

I then sat up and looked at the both of them. "There is an explanation for this."

"What... you made a mistake?" Courtney asked.

"No, hey SNT, did you drink or touch the CWCville water?" I asked.

"Well..." SNT started getting Vietnam type flashbacks of the sewage plant. She paused for a few seconds. _"Oh no... I know I can swim but not in that!"_

"SNT snap out of it!" Courtney yelled.

"Oh... sorry." SNT looked down.

"She did touch the water. You showered in it." I said remembering what I wrote.

"Yeah... so what?" SNT was trying to figure out my point.

"There is something very _special_ within the CWCville water supply that makes it stand out. There is a chemical in it that water. It is called the "Homo Vaccine". And it does exactly what you think Courtney. But dealing with Homosexuals wasn't the only thing it did. It also attacked asexuality."

"So that means that... SNT is not asexual anymore?" Courtney asked.

"That is correct." I responded.

"I really don't know what you are talking about." SNT added.

Courtney and I looked at each other. "It's hard to explain." Courtney said. "I guess as writers, we need to fix that."

"Let's not worry about that right now." SNT said. "We need to get to CWCville."

I then got out of bed and stretched myself. "We have a lot of things we have to do. Let's get to CWCville."

Soon enough, we all got back to the car and started going south back into the road again. We had snacks we decided to finish up since our journey was coming to an end. We kept going from city to city. It was so weird to have all of these cities like Baltimore to be totally empty. But we were used to it at this point. I didn't expect to see anyone until we got to CWCville.

We were all settling in to the drive. Courtney was drawing up more clothes for us. SNT looked around an unfamiliar area. I was driving.

We have driven a couple hours until we got to Washington. D.C. But there was a problem. In the distance was smoldering rubble and a wasteland. What it looked like happened here was a large fire must have broken out. I got extremely curious so I decided to drive through it to see what was up. I went slowly through it since there was rubble all over the road.

"What happened here?" SNT asked.

"I really don't know." I answered.

All of the buildings in the city where burnt down. All over the streets where signs of a protest, a riot as you may say. All of us stay silent as we went through the city. I drove up to the national mall and the capitol building. All of it now unrecognizable along with the Lincoln Memorial and the White House.

On the top of the pile of rubble for all 3 of these buildings was a torn up flag that said CWC on it and a brand new monument which looked like it was recently built. But it also looked destroyed.

"It looks like someone was here recently." I added

"This must be the true borders of CWCville." Courtney said. "We must be within his territory."

"Interesting." SNT said to herself. "Do you have any idea what happened to this place?"

"What I am guessing happened is that the characters Chris created did a coup d'etat against the american government and destroyed the capital. But some of the people who escaped CWCville came here to destroy the monument left in place." Courtney explained.

"Oh gosh." SNT was shocked.

"It's truly sad what happened here. But I have confidence that they will return once the world is back to normal." I said.

"You think so?" Courtney asked.

"Honestly... I don't know."

SNT was looking around the rubble and the area. We were all still in the car which was in park. She looks more around the area. Then she looked at me. "Can I get out of the car and examine the landmark here?"

"Be careful." I responded as I unlock the car. "I may join you."

SNT got out of the car. She could smell the burning in the air still. The Fire may have been days ago but you could still feel a little of the heat. She walks up slowly to the monument. The only sound you could hear was from the wind that was blowing the CWC flag.

SNT then went on top of the rubble and noticed the broken engravings within the rock. Most of it was unreadable. But from what she recognized, they were mostly names of people. Courtney and I then also got out of the car and join her.

"Oh..." I started reading the names of the people. I recognized them. "These are the names of politicians."

"This is horrible!" SNT cried. "Why did he do this? What would drive him to kill all of these people?"

"Christine wasn't a person who liked the government that much." Courtney explained.

"Chris didn't even trust the local government in the county where he lived." I added. "I think that distrust in government came from his parents. But that is a story that is hard to explain SNT."

"It's a little sad, he would be one of the people that believes what the internet or his parents tell him." Courtney said. "I understand politics is frustrating but it doesn't mean I would want to kill them. There supposed to represent me no matter if I disagree with them or not."

After a few seconds of staring at the marble. At that point, Courtney and I started looking for the Politicians that represented us. SNT in the meantime looked at the larger letters engraved in the broken stone. With all of the shards, SNT was able to put together what it said.

 _"This memorial goes to the thousands of politicians who died during the CWC takeover. The capital was moved the CWCville since the riot"_

"Here they are." Courtney said.

"What did you find?" I went up to her.

SNT looked over at us and then returned to look down at the stone. Suddenly, in her peripheral vision. She notices movement. She turns her head to notice something moving quickly then disappearing behind a destroyed building. She then faces her body toward that building to take a closer look. She doesn't see anything. Then she sees something else at the edge of her vision and turns toward it. But again, nothing.

It was at that point. SNT had the feeling that she was being watched.

"That has to be the president right there." I said.

"No doubt, his name is right here." Courtney said. We were both looking at a name that has clearly been smudged on the marble on purpose. You could still tell what it said because some of the outlines of the letters were still there.

"Hey guys, I think maybe we should be getting out of here." SNT said walking up to us.

Courtney and I looked at each other. "Your right, were wasting time, let's get to CWCville." I said.

All of us get back into the car and I start it up again. Then I began to drive away. What happened here in D.C. we didn't really want to think of it anymore. We were about to be in Virginia anyway so we were going to leave it all behind."

 _"Your about to fall into my trap, hehehe!"_

I then got onto the bridge across the river to enter Virginia. Nothing out of the ordinary so far. We all settled in for this final drive. "Finally, Welcome back to Virginia Courtney!"

"Oh boy."

 _"Big... mistake."_

That was when suddenly, the bridge we were on suddenly exploded while we were on top of it. All of us yelled in fear as we felt the car suddenly fly into the air as a result. The water from the river suddenly grew a sort of tube out of it like something or someone was controlling it and it swallowed us up.

All of us where now forced underwater with the only air we had available was from the inside car. But it was not going to last forever because the cold river was seeping into the cab.

"Oh no!" Courtney yelled. "We need to get out of here!" She attempts to unlock the door and open it but was unsuccessful. She pushes as hard as she could but she wasn't able to break out. SNT and I tried the same thing but no luck.

"Why can't we get out?" SNT asked.

"The water needs to equalize before we can get out." I explain remembering my science class.

What was weird about the situation was that the car seemed to be held underwater and not sinking like usual. So we had no time to react to get out. We could not fight the water pressure that was pushing up against the car until it equalized with the inside. Which means that we had to wait until the air inside the car was all gone.

The water was up to our waist already as we attempted to break the windows but for some reason, they refused to break. I got my gun and tried to shoot at the window at lease but it was like it just absorbed all of the force and the bullet would just bounce off into the water.

"There's nothing we can do!" SNT yelled.

"This was no accident," I realized. "Someone is controlling this situation somewhere and truly wants us dead."

"Oh no." Courtney panicked. "What are we going to do?"

Suddenly, the car suddenly shifted within itself a little, The amount of water coming in increased and the shift injured us.

"Ouch! My leg!" I yelled.

"My arm!" Courtney added.

"My tails!" SNT yelled.

At that point we knew that someone was clearing trying to kill us off once and for all. They deliberately hurt us to make sure we couldn't just swim out so easily.

At this point, the water was now up to our necks. We were about to have our last bits of fresh air before we lose it all. At that point I think all of us nodded that we were about to die. After all of our efforts in getting our world back was about to come to an end.

"It's been a wild ride, thanks for your help." SNT said before the water then submerged us all.

Courtney and I used all of our energy trying to get out of the car that we passed out and where unable to breath. SNT still had a little energy left that she freed her tails from the car and then swam to the front of the car to free us from the car as well. The car then equalized with the pressure enough that she was able to open one of the doors. She was holding both of us in her hands and swam up to the top of the water.

"It's not giving up just yet, we have come so far!" she said to herself while swimming. She did use her tails while swimming usually but was unable to move them. She could see the blood coming out of them a little so she was visibly injured. She wasn't able to swim as fast as she could but she did it with her legs instead.

She was about to reach the top of the water when suddenly she hits something with her head. "Ouch!"

SNT looked up to see that a layer of ice suddenly appeared above them. Preventing us from getting out. She then attempts to break the ice but she wasn't as powerful and was unable to boost because she used her tails to help her. But she didn't give up. She kept headbutting it.

That was when the countdown started.

5...

 _"Come on, Come on.."_

4...

 _"Please, break!"_

3...

SNT started to feel herself run out of energy.

2...

 _"COME ON!"_

1...

She started to hold her neck which was ready to force her to breath. _"NO!"_

0...

Her lungs then force her to take a breath. She could feel the water then flooding into her body. At that point, it was too late to get out of the water. She felt her body sink further into the river. To her, this was the end of it all. If Chris or any of his characters did this, he was successful. He won.

All of us land at the bottom of the river. Courtney and I have already lost consciousness. SNT still had a few moments of life left but her eyes were closing slowly. Before she closed her eyes for good. She felt the water vibrate around her shake from above, more light suddenly cracked through the ice. She saw 3 figures above her. But her vision was becoming more blurry than she couldn't identify who they where. All she could see was all of them being surrounded by a purple liquid.

That was when SNT lost consciousness.

...

 _SNT woke up feeling like she was floating in mid air. There was darkness around her and it was cold and lonely. The only thing she could feel was the fur covering her skin._

 _"Hello?" she said. She was wondering if this was heaven. Maybe the depictions of heaven being this paradise in the clouds was a lie. Maybe life after death is just you living in a space of nothingness for an eternity. That was something SNT couldn't take or accept. A place where she is unable to see the friends she has made over the years._

 _She then attempts to move around but ends up shifting her position with gravity turning her upside down. "I don't want to stay here for the rest of my life."_

 _Suddenly, there was a loud explosion happening right in front of her. There was a flicker of light accompanying it as well. Her eyes were glued to the action when it suddenly got worse. The wind picked up to hurricane levels of horror. In fact it surpassed that level and went to unprecedented levels. Her quills went over her head like they were about to rip off. Her body stayed where it was as it seemed that a black hole formed in front of her._

 _"What's going on!" she yelled in fear._

 _Suddenly, things that she recognized all passed by her including the Chaos Emeralds. Then it was Flaming Knuckles who was yelling "Oh no!"_

 _"Knuckles!" SNT put out her hand but it seemed that she couldn't reach for him. He was sucked right into the void. Then there was Tails who was on the other side of the void. SNT yelled his name but he couldn't hear her._

 _Amy then zoomed past as well. SNT knew that she couldn't do anything to stop it. Shadow then passed her as well. SNT feeling completely helpless watching all of her friends disappear within the void in front of her. But the last thing she wanted to see was... "AAAAH"_

 _"SONIC!" SNT looked behind her to see Sonic heading right toward her. She prepared to catch him. "I got you Sonic! Don't worry!"_

 _Just when SNT thought she was going to catch him. Sonic phases right through her like she was a ghost. Sonic couldn't see her either. SNT was unable to save Sonic. That was when he then disappeared into the void. "NOOOOOOO!" SNT yelled. She covered her eyes as tears suddenly started to overflow her emotions."He's gone... my friends... my life... there all gone..."_

 _She gets in the fetal position as the black hole then gets bigger in front of her and swallows her in as well._

"I think she is waking up." SNT heard a faint voice along with the sound of bubbles surrounding her. She also felt that she was wearing a mask of some sort. It seemed that the water in her lungs has disappeared and she was breathing normally. But she felt that she was surrounded by a liquid as well. She felt weightless like she did a few seconds ago while floating in nothingness.

She started to move her hands, legs and tails to see if none of them have been removed. She felt really good. Better than ever in fact. She opened her eyes to find herself floating in some sort of green liquid. She was within a tank of some sort. She looked down to see herself with a mask on her mouth helping her to breathe. A tube came out of the mask to the outside of the tank. Every time she took a breath, bubbles came out of the mask. The liquid felt really warm and comfortable. She looked outside of the tank to find a few new faces.

"Yep, she is awake." one of them said. This person was a small girl with what seemed like an eye mask on but her hair was just 2 sets of tentacles from a squid. "Man, it was a good idea to experiment with Holtar's chemicals and mixing them with Blossom's nectar. That healing serum we cooked up has really worked well."

"I'm just happy they're alive." said another face. This one looked like a little lamb with pink hair and a blue robe on. His cheeks were red and blue clothes made him quite presentable. "If Ravi wasn't able to break through the ice like she did, there would have been no question, they would have been goners."

"Good thing we got to them in time." the squid girl responded. "Do we think we should let her out?"

The lamb then looked back at SNT noticing her fully consciousness and aware of what was going on. "Yeah, let's let her out."

The squid then pressed a button on the controls. SNT's chamber then started to empty out and she lands on the bottom of the tank standing tall. She quickly then falls to her knees losing a little of her balance putting her hands out to stay up. She was a little dizzy and felt a bit sick. The tank then opened up as the squid girl and the lamb then help her up.

"Don't worry. You're going to be ok. We just need to lay you down." said the lamb.

SNT noticed that the tank she was just in and the 2 other tanks accompanying that. She noticed both Courtney and I where inside it still passed out. SNT then looked at the two people who were carrying her away. "My... friends..." SNT said under her breath.

"They're going to be fine. Don't worry about them." said the girl. "Go ahead and go back to rest. We were just experimenting with this new chemical and we need to know the side effects."

That statement didn't make SNT feel any better, but she was still tired and was soaking wet from the warm liquid. It was enough that it put her to sleep while she was being carried off somewhere. Before she dozed off she asked under her breath "Who... are... all of you?"


	31. Chapter 30: The Team of Originals

SNT felt herself on top of a soft bed. The blanket seemed to be made of fur. As she opened her eyes, it seems like she was inside of a cave. It seems that she was all dried up after being in the tank.

The cave didn't really have any design quirks that made it _special_ or stand out. It just seemed like an underground bedroom in a cave. It was almost kind of boring.

SNT still felt a little sick after being in that tank for a long time but she felt better then she did when she got out.

"Looks like someone needs a design tip or two." SNT said while looking around. She suddenly heard the sounds of what seemed to be fine china clattering on a cart that is rolling down the hall outside. It then sounded like it stopped in front of the door and it was then pushed open. SNT then quickly pretended to be asleep.

The door cracked open as she heard a very light voice. "It seems she is still asleep." SNT heard a faint sigh and under her breath said "Good." The cart was then moved to right next to the bed and you could hear the footsteps of the individual. Setting down a cup right next to her.

That was when SNT then shifted toward the side to look and see who it was. This action surprised them. "Eek!" whoever it was then dived in front of the bed to hide.

"Oh, I'm sorry, don't worry I won't bite." SNT said.

"Are... you sure?" asked the voice.

"No need to be shy." SNT tried to sound as welcoming as possible. "Please, continue doing what you were doing. I'm sorry for disturbing you."

The figure then peaked from in front of the bed. "Are you sure your not dangerous?" she asked.

SNT nodded. "I promise I won't move from this spot."

The figure then slowly got back on her feet and then walks slowly next to SNT. Her appearance was a Rosechu figure. She was purple and pink tail with a little yellow on the tip of it. Her ears where yellow. Her eyes were purple as well. She was also wearing similar clothes to SNT with a white top and white skirt.

She tried to pretend that SNT wasn't there just so she can get done what she was going to get done. SNT watches her pour hot tea into two cups next to the bed. Once that was done, She starts rolling the cart out of the room.

"Wait! I want to talk." SNT said.

But she ignored that and rolled out of the room while saying "I'M SORRY!"

She then heard "She is awake." very faintly.

"Oh good! Perfect.I am interested to talk to her." said an excited voice.

SNT then hears more footsteps coming closer. The noise then revealed itself to be another sheep. This one was brown and was wearing a red sweater with rings on her arms like Shadow does. She had her fur tied back in a ponytail and had red socks on with black and yellow striped shoes. She also had a pair of small glasses.

"You're awake!" She said coming up to the bed. "I'm glad your alive. If we didn't get to you and your friends in time I don't know what would have happened." She then sat on the bed next to SNT.

"What happened?" SNT asked.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." she admitted.

"Last thing I remember before waking up in that tank was being in the car drowning there with my friends. I tried to save them but there was suddenly this ice sheet in the way blocking the way out of the water." SNT explained.

"That was a little weird." she admitted. "Today is a pretty warm day and it is impossible for ice to form right now just so suddenly."

"Yeah, I don't really know what happened there." SNT admitted. "I wish I knew more but I don't, I'm sorry."

"Hey... it's ok." The sheep them looked at the side of the bed where the two cups where set up. She then picked one of them up and started to sip it. "Mmm... this is really good tea. Lilly did a really good job making it."

"Who is Lilly?" SNT asked.

"That was the Rosechu who was delivering the tea." she answered. "She is really shy and timid so she doesn't want to talk to you right now."

"I see."

"My name is Ravi. I was one of the creatures here that saved your life. I was the one who broke through the ice to help save all of you."

"Oh... thank you, I am forever grateful. My name is SNT."

"SNT... what a weird name." Ravi responded.

"Yeah... I get that a lot." SNT waved and laughed. She then picked up one of the cups and started sipping the tea.

"So what brings you to these parts?" Ravi asked.

"We were heading to CWCville when we..." SNT started to think but Ravi interrupted.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, you don't want to go there!" she responded. "The person who runs that town is self-centered and doesn't care about anyone else but herself. In fact, we all just escaped from there over a week ago."

"Really?"

"Yeah, in fact the team I am with now that all live within this base, we all escaped together." Ravi explained. "I didn't want to live there and everyone here agreed."

"Were you all taken from your homes as well?" SNT asked.

"Well... yeah, except Lilly. She always lived and was from CWCville." Ravi explained. "I'm going to bet you had the same situation."

"Not really." SNT laughed. "The Mayor of the city already had a grudge against me and left me hanging within that dimension while he destroyed it."

"Really?" Ravi was curious about this.

SNT proceeded to tell Ravi about her encounters with Chris-Chan and Sonichu and the Dimensional Merge. In the middle of that, another person walks in just when SNT got to the part where she fought Chris alone with the Chaos Emeralds power only to accompany her.

"Umm... Hey, sorry to interrupt... but we need to make sure that you're in good shape." A single tailed fox with a soft voice then came into the room. She was yellow and had a green dress on with a white flower in her brown hair.

"Hey Blossom, SNT, this is Blossom, she is one of the people who helped make the serum to heal your tails up along with your friends." Ravi explained.

Blossom sat on the other side of the bed and then opened her case. Inside of it was a book called "Basics of Health 101". Like she quickly became a doctor in a matter of an hour or so. SNT knowing that she said this under her breath. "Is this how people are getting their PHD's now days?"

Blossom then looked at SNT closer. "Open your mouth." SNT followed directions. Blossom then wrote down in her journal. "You look good so far. Can you stand up?"

Ravi got out of the way as SNT then attempted to move off the bed and stood up on her feet. She felt really good. Her dizziness was gone and her tails felt a lot better. She then walked around the room to see if there was anything different about herself and her body functions. She felt like she was reborn just coming out of Dr. Eggman's life making machine.

Blossom then told SNT to sit on the bed as she started to check her heart rate and breathing rate.

"Yeah, she is better, everything is fine, you're healthy." Blossom said in confidence.

Just when Blossom was getting up and packing, SNT asked a question. "Where are my friends?"

Blossom looked at her. "They're fine, they're both still asleep. They where in much worse shape than you where but they're going to be fine."

"Can I see them?" SNT asked.

"Yeah, they're actually a few doors down." Blossom admitted. "I was about to check on them next."

SNT then got back on her feet. "Lead me to them."

Blossom nodded and started walking with SNT and Ravi right behind. Ravi thought of this chance to give SNT a little tour of the base. "So this place, honestly we don't know where we are exactly. These tunnels have existed under this Pentagon shaped building with all of this technology we could use to protect and help ourselves. But we had decided to call this our temporary home. I do admit, living underground is not fun."

"I imagine that living underground is really depressing." SNT said.

"Yeah, I kind of miss going outside." Blossom said. "I was the one who helped get these machines up in running. We even have a small nuclear reactor not far from here to help us. I built it."

"Wow, your really good at machines." SNT smiled.

"Yeah... Tails taught me how to do it." Blossom blushes.

"Wait..." SNT notices. "You know Tails too?"

"...Yeah... Um..." Blossom blushed even more. "He has taught me a lot, actually. I do kinda miss him."

"Why do I not know you. I've worked with Tails too." SNT admitted.

"Really?" Blossom was surprised by that like she was getting jealous.

"Yeah, he and I worked with each other to stop Eggman plans while Sonic's been away doing stuff." SNT admitted.

Blossom pondered. "Tails hasn't really talked about you."

"Weird, he talks about everything to us." SNT said.

"I've met Amy, Sonic, and the rest of the gang as well." Blossom said. "But why do I not know you?"

"Good question." SNT was confused. In the meantime, there was an argument that was being heard in a nearby lab. It seemed 3 people were involved.

"Why do you need to make clones for yourself if I can already do that Rouge?" said one person.

"Because woman, we have no army!"

"But I can clone myself. It's a part of my power, no need to do that."

"I also don't agree with the clones. How about we just build robots instead. Clones get sick and pass diseases. With robots, they don't do that."

Once the room was revealed to SNT, she happened to look upon the 3 fighting individuals. One was human, was wearing some dark colored clothes with a hammer in his hands. He appeared to be holding a wrench trying to work on a project of some sort.

Another person there was a fox with 9 tails on her. They looked majestic, nothing like SNT has ever seen before. She was black and had a star on her forehead.

The third one, SNT has never seen anything like this creature before. It was like a mix between an owl, dinosaurs, and a bird all in one. They were wearing a blue cape around their neck with blue clothes on. There feathers were green and flared out. They had 3 toes and 3 fingers on each hand and foot.

When SNT walked in, all 3 of them stared in her direction. SNT waved. "Um... hi..."

"Oh... you're one of the 3 people who were about to die." said the large winged thing. "Did you see hell?"

SNT didn't know how to respond to that statement. "What?" She was uncomfortable.

That was when the fox took their place. "I'm sorry for Razor here, he doesn't know how to make small talk. My name is Midnight." The fox put out her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I'm SNT." She shook back.

"My name is Rouge, Rouge Rabbit." said the human.

"How cute." SNT responded being a little sassy. "What are you trying to do?"

"Who are ya calling cute?" Rouge then looked back at his device. "I'm working on this cloning device so we can create and army. Wanna see?"

"I told you, we don't need that when I can already do it under my power." Midnight pointed out.

"It doesn't matter what you tell me." Rough said. "I'm still doing it."

Midnight and Rouge continued to fight while in the meantime, Razor shaked SNT's hand. "Nice to meet you. Those two will be at it for a while."

"Are they always like that?" SNT asked.

"We're still trying to get used to each other." Razor admitted. "We have only been here for a few days."

"I hope your all settling in well." SNT said.

Razor gave a concerned look. "No, I will never really get used to this. This cave is pretty dirty. I think my allergies have acted up a little since I got here."

"Oh... I'm sorry, I hope you get better soon." SNT said with a glimmer of hope.

"Blossom has been helping me on that." Razor sniffed. "I have always had a terrible immune system so I'm used to getting sick."

"Maybe because you have HIV." said a mysterious voice who was laughing right behind them. What appeared was a black hedgehog with light blue eyes and blue shoes. He also had armored gloves.

"Nev!" Razor yelled. "That's not funny."

"Heh, my immune system is like made of carbon fiber unlike yours." he said walking up to the both of them.

"Yeah yeah, maybe that attitude of yours needs some protection after I'm done with you." Razor threatened.

The black hedgehog looked at SNT and started blushing at her features Her charm was coming off without her knowing again. The hedgehog didn't let his emotions control him and introduced himself. But somehow it came out of him. "My name is Never, but you can call me your boyfriend."

"What?" SNT questioned.

"...Wait, did I say that? Just call me Nev." he pointed trying to impress her.

"... Yeah..." SNT rolled her eyes. She wasn't interested.

"You were the one I was looking at when you were looking at the CWC monument we destroyed yesterday." Nev mentioned.

"You did that?" SNT asked.

"Yeah, because I'm more awesome than that self centered pile of garbage." he said in a hero like stance.

SNT gave a sarcastic smile. "Yeah... I bet." noticing the hypocrisy.

Ravi then came into the conversation. "Let's continue on, there are still more people on our team we would like you to meet."

"How many people are on this team?" SNT asked.

Ravi then took a second to think about that. "10 of us I think... hmm. Welp, we will count later, let's continue."

SNT and Ravi continued through the base. Blossom stayed with Razor to help her with his sickness.

That was when they both pass by the place SNT woke up in the tank. The 3 tanks where empty with the only thing bubbling inside was the green liquid. There where 2 individuals that were cleaning up the floor. These were the original people who got SNT out of the tank. The squid girl and the pink lamb with the blushing cheeks.

It seems that they were just finishing up the cleaning. "I think we are done." said the lamb.

"Man, I hate cleaning, back in my home, usually when we had turf war matches, we never cleaned up." the girl admitted.

Ravi then introduced them. "This is Samantha, she is a half squid."

Both of them looked behind to see SNT, the person they just helped. SNT waved. "Hi, I'm SNT."

"Oh... I'm glad we have a new face around here." Samantha shook her hand.

The Lamb was a little shy but Ravi introduced him anyway, putting him on the spot. "This is Lum. He is the same species as me."

"Nice to meet you Lum." SNT held out her hand. Lum looked at if for a second and took a deep breath. Then he shook it slowly and smiled. "It's nice to meet you too."

"You were the ones who were taking care of me and my friends." SNT remembered.

"You all were in really bad shape. "Samantha explained. "Your tails in fact seemed like the bone in your tails have broken a little and that healing formula fixed that right up.

SNT cringed a little while looking back at her tails. It was like the rip in them was never there to begin with. She looked back at the 2 of them appreciating their work. "Thank you for helping me."

Samantha put her hand on SNT's shoulder. "All that matters is that your alive and well."

"I was wondering though." SNT put her hand on her face to show that she was thinking. "How did you guys rescue my friends and I?"

Ravi then began. "Well... we had alert devices to show that there were intruders in the area. Both Holtar and Nev went into the former city of whatever it was to go see what it was. Never was the one who found you all looking at that monument we destroyed."

"Oh, I hope we where not to much of a threat." SNT said.

"Nev was just watching you to make sure you are were not threatening us." Ravi admitted. "He watched you all began to pass our base but when you all went on that bridge, Nev watched the bridge explode and the water come out at you all and swallow you up."

"Oh my." SNT said.

"For some reason that we can not explain, The river turned into Ice. It was at that point where Nev went to seek help from us. He teleported into the base and got Lum, Samantha and I to come with him and help get you all out."

"It was only a matter of time before we lose you to the water so we had to think quickly. It seemed that the Ice was really thick. So I performed a ground pound on the ice to break it up. Once we broke through, Samantha sprayed her liquid so she could breath in it and took Lum down there to pull you all out. Once we did that, we checked all of your physical conditions as we got you all back in the lab and then put you all in the healing tank."

"Are you sure that you all where not the ones who trapped us under the ice and destroyed the bridge to capture us?" SNT asked.

"I know it looks bad and it's possible we could have done it, but we didn't mostly because the ice this time of year makes no sense. If we really wanted to capture you, Nev could have just teleported you into the base and tie you up." Samantha explained. "There were simpler ways to capture you we could have done but not that way. Plus we really were just going to let you go if you didn't bother us."

SNT didn't really trust them but they did help her and her friends. She just went along with it. She needed more evidence of what happened in order to make a conclusion. "I believe you, I hope you are not lying to me."

"We understand that you don't really trust us but we have no reason to lie." Lum said. "Right now, I don't know where my family is. We are focused on getting our home back. I bet your working for the same goal as well."

SNT nodded.

"So let's work together." Ravi took SNT's hand in joy, excited to possibly have a new face around the base. "We are all working for the same goal after all. We need all of the help we can get."

"Let me talk to my two other friends first and I will get back to you." SNT smiled.

"I understand." Ravi smiled.

SNT continued through the base looking around for her friends. Ravi was continuing the tour. "This is the 2nd break room. This another lab and..."

That was when Lilly the Rosechu was once again encountered when she was coming out of a room with more tea. She notices SNT and then runs away. "No... not now, I'm not ready!"

"Wait?" SNT tried to get her attention.

"Don't worry about Lilly, she will warm up eventually." Ravi explained

In the room she just came out of was a sort of meeting area. On the wall was a large map of the area and things drawn on it. In front of that map was a chemistry set. There was a man sipping the tea that SNT supposed Lilly just gave him. He was writing down in his journal something and looking up at his chemistry set and then looking down at his notes.

"This is Holtar." Ravi pointed out. "He was the one who really helped us get the motivation to escape CWCville."

Holtar looked behind him and looked at SNT. "Hello there!" He then walked up to her to shake her hand. "I'm glad your alive."

"Me too." SNT said.

"I am currently trying to find a way to take over CWCville. I don't think anyone would mind if we took it over. Chris is not a very good strategist it seems." he smiled.

"Yeah, that is kind of true." SNT admitted.

"I would rather have more serious people be a part of this team but I will take what we can get." he sighed. "It seems that everyone here had a cute face and it makes this team less threatening." he added under his breath.

"What?" SNT tried to get him to speak up.

"Nothing!" he responded. "This is why I am the leader."

SNT heard that but didn't want to sass on it. She wanted to find Courtney and I. "Ravi, take me to my friends."

"Alright!" Ravi said walking out of the room.

SNT followed right behind her. Ravi didn't have that far to go as she turned into the next room. "Here is one of them."

SNT looked in to see a familiar face. "Courtney!"

Courtney was wide awake and seemed to be reading a book that just happened to be there. "SNT!" She puts everything aside and then jumped out of bed to hug her. "I am so happy your alive!"

"Me too!" SNT hugged back.

"Hey, did the world began spinning or is it just... me?" it was at that point that Courtney let go of SNT and dropped to the ground.

"Hmm... looks like your fever hasn't cleared up yet." Ravi observed. "Lets get her back into bed." SNT and Ravi then put Courtney back under the covers as she then opens her eyes.

"Thank you girls." Courtney said gratefully.

"You keep resting Courtney. You shouldn't be sick for long." SNT smiled. "Take care of yourself. Don't push yourself too hard."

"I will." Courtney smiled. "Where is the writer?"

"I think he is next door." Ravi admitted.

"No, I'm right here." I said right behind them at the doorway. "Yeah, I'm fine and alive."

"Hey." SNT smiled. She then hugged me. I was still feeling a little sick but I was fine enough to walk around.

"Hey guys, the bad news is that the car is totaled." I was a little upset by that prospect. "So getting to CWCville will be a little hard."

"Don't worry about it." Ravi waved. "We have a person here who can teleport. That is no problem."

"I wish to meet these people you have around." I said.

Suddenly there was the sound of a bell ringing. Ravi reconsided it. "Are you hungry?"

SNT, Courtney and I's stomach's growl simultaneously. Ravi laughed. "You can get to know us better over dinner. "Come on!" Ravi then ran out of the room.

SNT looked at Courtney. "Are you ok enough to stand up?"

Courtney then stood up again and then walked slowly. After a few seconds she nodded. "Yeah, I think I am."

"Lets go." I responded.

It was at that point where we all followed each other to the meeting room for food. We were interested to find out what happened to us. But there was still a lot we needed to get through. What did try to kill us in the river? Who where these characters and where did they come from? SNT wished that she has an answer for those questions but she couldn't think while she was hungry, she could learn about them over a friendly dinner conversation.


	32. Chapter 31: A Reflective Dinner

SNT, Courtney, and I follow the sounds of the team as it seemed that they were gathering in one room. Once we turned the corner, all of us found ourselves within a room. On the large table was metal like plates and cups you would typically find at a military base. All of them had a liquid inside of it but we couldn't really figure out what it was because there wasn't enough light to determine it. In the middle of the table was a large loaf of bread.

Everyone else was already sitting down and looked at us. Accept Lilly and Nev who was still covering the bread we were going to eat.

It didn't seem that the base had that much to begin with but we're trying to make the most of it with what they had.

"Ah, our guests." Holtar stood up and raised his glass. "Please, we have room for all of you. Join us."

The 3 of us then sit next to Holtar. Courtney wanted to be in the middle, SNT sat next to Holtar and I sat next to Samantha.

Lilly hesitated to talk to the group but tried anyway. "I know we are... quite limited when it comes to... food. So I tried... to make the bread better with the limited supplies we have."

"Your fine Lilly, no need to be afraid, it's better than nothing." Lum said with a smile, trying to make her feel better.

She began to cut the bread into equal sections and passed to all of the people sitting at the table. The 3 of us who where new where happy to eat something fresh for once we didn't complain but where thankful that they were feeding us. But we noticed that some of the other people at the table where kind of disappointed.

"Agg... bread again." Midnight pushed the plate away. "We can't keep eating this everyday!"

"I'm sorry... we don't have anything else." Lilly mummered.

"You know what I need. I need protein, I need meat." Midnight said.

"I understand that but you should be grateful for the food that we have." Blossom added. "We could not have food at all."

"But I need meat." Midnight said. She started imagining food. "Back at home, we had roasted chicken dipped in honey with a side of garlic. Or beef topped with honey barbecue with a side of carrots to garnish it."

The vegetarians at the table started to cringe. Midnight continued. "We had pulled pork in a bun... topped with bacon."

Then she looked at Lum and Ravi, the two lambs at the table with them. "And one thing I will always eat is lamb burgers... topped with my mother's animal style sauce and tomatoes and lettuce." You could see her mouth starting to salivate. Lum and Ravi as a response cringed. Ravi then tried to make her stop thinking about eating her. "Midnight... snap out of it."

"Lamb has always been extremely juicy, tender, and it is the best meat of all." It was like her eyes were becoming hypnotized by just looking at Lum and Ravi, Imagining them to be lamb chops. Even SNT listening to Midnight talking about food was salivating a little, probably because she was part fox.

Blossom then tried to snap Midnight out of it. "Midnight, come back, those are your friends!"

"Must... have... lamb." Midnight's eyes became more aggressive. "MUST HAVE LAMB!"

Midnight then jumped toward both Ravi and Lum. Ravi took cover, but Lum stood up and when Midnight got close, he then touches the star on her forehead and then sends a small shock through her body. This stunned her temporarily.

She collapsed on the table. "Hey, what happened? What did you do to me?"

"I just paralyze you temporarily." Lum admitted, "You need a time out." Lum then picked up Midnight off of the table and then set her to the corner of the room. "Now... sit in the corner and think about what you have done."

"But I haven't eaten yet." Midnight said while her face was pinned to the corner.

"Maybe you should have thought of that before you pushed it away and tried to eat your teammates." Lum said now leaving her there.

SNT was still thinking about all of the food that Midnight just talked about. She was stuck in a trance thinking about the food she used to eat before coming to this world. She never tried lamb but she was willing to try anything. Courtney notices SNT drooling and snaps her out of it. That was when she remembered that she shouldn't eat her teammates.

"Thanks Courtney, I needed that reality check." SNT admitted.

"Your fine, just don't join Midnight in the corner." Courtney said.

All of us continue to eat the bread. It tasted fine, it was a little bland but when you are really hungry and barely have any food, it probably will taste like the best bread you have ever had in your life.

"So..." SNT said trying to start a conversation. "How did all of you meet?"

Holtar laughed at that question. "Boy, that is a very complex question and it requires a very complex story my friend."

"Oh... I'm sorry, I was just curious." SNT responded.

"Oh... your fine, I don't think we mind telling how our team came to be... except Lilly." he said referring toward her. Lilly was quiet and still looking down at her plate.

SNT, Courtney and I look at each other. We all nodded that we were all interested in the story and we listen. SNT then nodded back and looked at Holtar. "We are interested. Please share."

"Ok." Holtar took a second to reflect.

"I was traveling across the world in a spaceship. I just got out of a major operation of war on the ground. I was looking for a new war to be a part of. You see, I like Chemistry and Chemical Weapons, so I am always eager to test out new weapons. So I am always going to war with people. It was just a normal day of me orbiting around the earth when suddenly a portal started swallowing the earth. I attempted to investigate. And that was when I saw a purple thing I have never seen before. I am guessing that is what Sonichus are and look like."

"To be honest, we all saw the Purple Sonichu or Sonic, I really don't know because Sonic can't fly, but it was one of them that we ended up being sucked into that portal." Ravi admitted. "Except Lilly."

Lilly kept looking down at the plate like she was stuck in a trance.

"I was apart of the wave who moved to CWCville from different universes from what I gathered. But I didn't want to stay. I am a traveler, not a worker. But there was a challenge that also presented itself. The first thing we saw when we came here was Christine and his colorful cast of Characters. I saw a potential war of independence. The idea that I could take over a town excites me."

"For some reason. I counted as an OC, whatever that means. But I hatched a plan to go to City hall and test out one of my own chemicals. So once I got a place to live. I started to experiment for a few days and finally came up with the perfect weapons."

"The day finally came, I was ready to raid the city hall offices. I had all of my weapons available. I walked into the mall and started spreading my gas around."

"Where you successful?" I asked.

"What a stupid question." SNT responded. "What do you think if he is sitting right here right now?"

"No... I wasn't, that Purple Sonichu was able to dilute and divert my chemicals just like that and use it against me. I have never seen that before. As a result, I became weak. At that point I was wanted by the law for attacking the mall and I was on the run. But I couldn't get far, I ended up hiding in a nearby alley."

"The Police had the area surrounded, I had nowhere else to go but to stay where I was. But that was when I was grabbed by something and pulled up into the air."

" _Where did he go! Magi-Chan said that he would be here! But nobody is here!"_

" _Would Magi ever lie to us?"_

" _He hasn't lied in the past?"_

" _This is why the Police department doesn't take Psychic Powers seriously. It makes us look stupid. Especially if that psychic looks like a childhood memory you try and forget. Have you ever seen Psych?"_

" _The Santa Barbara Police Department looks like it is saving taxpayer money with them having a Psychic around who knows better than them."_

" _You realise Shawn Spencer is not really a Psychic."_

" _You get my point!"_

" _Let's get out of here."_

"I was pulled into a window of an apartment downtown and that was when I met..."

" _Hey, that was a close one there huh?" The little fox said._

" _Yeah... it was. Thank you."_

" _My name is Blossom Bloomer. You seem like you need help, come on, get on my couch and let me help you."_

" _Are you sure you can help me? I was affected by my own chemicals... that I made?"_

" _Just tell me what they are made of and I can come up with an antidote._ "

"I continued to explain to her about the chemicals I used to help her to come up with something to heal me. Her place was covered in a lot of books and plants and it was like she was using a lot of the plants to help her come up with just the right formula to help me. Eventually, she does come up with something to heal me. While I was waiting, I watched the TV show the breaking news of the attack at the mall. I knew the police were looking for me but didn't know where I was. I saw that they already raided the place I called home, at this point, I had nowhere else to go."

" _Are you sure you want to help a terrorist, the terrorist who did everything they are showing on TV?"_

" _You did that?"_

"Yeah..."

" _Oh my... you just doomed yourself."_

" _Doomed is my middle name."_

" _I... I don't know what to think, is that why the police were looking for you?"_

" _Yeah... I am a threat to national security."_

She looked at me and then took a second to think. Then noticed something. " _You know, a lot of the neighborhood around here probably doesn't really care."_

" _Really?"_

" _Yeah... I met a lot of them. We are mostly quiet about the situation but It is darn right scary living in this town. They won't show you what is going on TV."_

" _So I'm not the only one?"_

" _Yeah, in fact these attacks happen everyday. Don't you ever watch the news?"_

" _No... once your tired of seeing Christine's face you never turn on the TV."_

" _I understand."_

"I explained my motivations to Blossom and she agreed that somehow we needed to take back the city or find a way back to our dimensions. So we agreed and teamed up. And that is why Blossom is on this team."

Blossom waved. "Yeah, I am no stranger to dimensional travel, and it feels like we did that when we all came to CWCville. But all of us had no intentions in coming here. It was like we were pulled out of our worlds and came here."

"I know what you mean." SNT admitted.

"A day after Blossom took me in, the Police finally stormed the apartment and arrested the both of us. I don't know how they found us."

"Probably Magi-Chan spoiled it." I explained.

"If that is the case because we all know that he is psychic, why didn't the police respond sooner?"

We all looked at Holtar because he brought up an interesting point. "That is really weird. Magi-Chan is supposed to know everything including the future and it still takes a long time for people to respond to what he wants." Courtney added.

"Why is that?" SNT asked.

I then explained "In the comic, Magi is the most powerful Sonichu there is. But nobody takes him seriously. I believe that because they listen to Chris more in the comic."

"Oh... poor Magi-Chan." SNT simpathised.

"When you have an egotistical mentally broken manic writing a comic series about himself, it is not that hard to imagine." Courtney added.

"It's always Chris guiding the story. She is truly what I like to call... Christ-Chan really." I said.

"I think I called her that once." SNT thought back to a similar situation when she sassed a Sonichu or Rosechu but she couldn't remember which one. Probably because they were forgettable characters anyway.

"To continue this story." Holtar said getting everyone's attention.

"Blossom and I was taken to trial. Which happened really fast too. Literally an hour later, we were already sitting in front of a judge trying to defend our case. We had a lawyer appointed to us but he was really bad. Like... REALLY BAD."

" _Um... The defence... wants to rest."_

" _Ok, I guess the defence has nothing to come back on. Is the jury ready for a verdict?"_

" _Hey!"_

" _Zzzz"_

" _Hey, why did you just throw us away like that, WAKE UP."_

" _Zzzz."_

" _We're screwed!"_

" _The jury finds the defendant..."_

" _OBJECTION!"_

"It was at that point where a lawyer with a blue suit on then came into the courtroom."

"The defendants are lacking in a ligament defence attorney your honor. If you look at his badge, you will find that he literally got his badge out of a cereal box!"

"It was at that point that the lawyer that the city of CWCville appointed us was a shame. They purposely rigged this trial for the prosecutors. That blue suit guy then defended us and he did a pretty good job. He made the trial last for longer then the usual time of 5 minutes the judge admitted and made it last 6 hours. It was tense going from witness to witness and was fun to have Magi-Chan get cross examined about his Psychic abilities. But it seemed no matter what our lawyer was able to prove and flip the trial on its head, all of the jury still voted for us to be Guilty as charged. It was like they were all picked to support the status quo."

"Kangaroo Court it sounds like." I added.

"I think almost all of us had to go through that trial but our trials lasted 5 miniates." Ravi admitted.

"So who was arrested here?" SNT asked.

Ravi, Lum, Samantha, Razor, Rouge, Holtar and Blossom all raised their hands. Midnight tried to raise her hand but was still frozen so she just said "I have been arrested."

"What for?"

Samantha explained. "I was trying to play a turf war against one of the Sonichus or Rosechus but they charged me with assault on heros."

Midnight then added to that list. "I was arrested for writing criticism in a letter for Chris-Chan, They called it slanderous trolling."

Razor then added. "I was arrested for saying that Eggman wasn't a bad guy."

SNT took a little offence to that. "What are you talking about, Eggman has fought me and I friends."

Courtney then added. "Eggman was also the one who created you."

"So did you." SNT came back on that. Courtney stood silently.

Rouge then continued. "I was arrested for making an unauthorised laboratory in my basement."

"I was also arrested for something similar. I was arrested for speaking out against CWCville." Lum admitted. "There was a law that I didn't agree with and they took it as a troll and charged me more it."

Ravi then finished this chain of explanation. "I was trying to go on an adventure but nobody was allowed to leave CWCville at the time. I wanted to leave anyway, this place wasn't for me."

Nev laughed looking all smug. SNT then looked at him. "What's wrong Mr. Wannabe Edgy?"

Nev then opened his eyes and looked at SNT. "Hey!" Then took a deep breath trying not to anger her. Then continued with his thought. "I am too cool to be arrested. They tried to arrest me for breaking people out of prison." He then put his shoes onto the table and laid back. "Too bad they couldn't catch me."

"I'm going to guess that all of you met in Prison?" SNT asked.

Everyone nodded except Lilly and Never. Never then added. "I was the one who broke them out of prison in the first place."

"Why did you do that?" I asked.

"Well..." Nev then looked at the table then got serious. "Have you seen what they do to people at that Prison Camp outside of town?"

Everyone looked down remembering the experience.

"Ok, I guess I will be taking over this story then. Let me explain." Nev continued.

"There was a bunch of people I met during orientation that tried to fight back against Chris. If you were there, you would have seen me in the front of the pack. I was at the Town Hall meeting realising that Chris still won the election for mayor even though it was obvious Billy Mays won. So the front of the crowd attempted to overthrow Chris. But the Sonichu's killed those protesters and arrested the people behind that they didn't kill. I watched those protesters die right in front of me. I also saw the rest of them get arrested. I felt that I was fighting for a cause. Even with my own stuck up nature, I also have a heart, and that heart told me to continue their fight no matter what happened. So I went to the prison camps to set those protesters free."

"I have teleportation powers so I could help get people out. I do have a limit to them. I had to get really close to them. I think my limit is between 2 or 3 miles away. I have decided to go to the prison camp to see if I could rescue anyone. But I could only handle 15 people or my power would become weak."

"I ended up teleporting myself into the prison and... oh..., What I am about to talk about is something that will never leave my mind no matter how many times I try and sleep it off."

"We were all in that prison." Lum added. "We know, I never want to go back there."

"Do we really need to know what was in there." Courtney got a little worried. She had a guess of what it could have been. A few seconds later I started to catch on.

SNT looked at the both of us. "What are you two thinking about?"

"Should we tell her?" I asked Courtney.

"Naah!" Courtney responded.

"Tell me!" SNT demanded.

"Ask your parents." I said.

"I don't have parents." SNT mentioned.

"Please SNT, you don't need to know this." Courtney said.

Holtar then put out his hand to stop us. "She is an adult, we all already know what is in there but SNT. So it's better that we fill her in."

"I guess I can't sheld everything from her forever." Courtney realised. "Fine, I'll allow it."

Nev continued. "When I teleported there, the Prison was divided into different sections. I went into 3 sections. One of the sections was just a normal prison like you expect. There was a central cafeteria where people ate together with jail cells surrounding it. Then there was the next part which was all people is solitary confinement. Possibly thousands of people there in solitary. You could even hear them losing their minds the longer they stayed there. Who knows what they did to get there."

"I was in solitary." Holtar admitted. "That was my sentence. Solitary confinement for 100 years straight."

"That is one way to give someone mental issues." I added. "That's horrible."

"Thanks to Nev, he saw me and my efforts to take CWCville that he saved me first along with Blossom."

"I was also sentenced to Solitary for helping terrorists." Blossom said. "But for 50 years."

SNT realised that not even Eggman would do this to her. This was terrible.

"I didn't know exactly who to save but when I saw Holtar there and recognised him from the news, I knew I had to save him. So I teleported him and he suggested saving Blossom so I did that as well."

"This was before I got to the biggest and truly tragic thing happening in that prison. We stepped within a bloodbath. Literally people dead, right in front of us. We were stepping in a pool of blood... just... UGGGG!"

"Oh my!" SNT gasped. "Why would they do something like that?"

"This isn't a prison camp, this is a concentration camp." I said.

"There is more." Nev continued. "There was a place where criminals had a loudspeaker and a TV in their rooms telling them about how great CWCville was like they were trying to brainwash them."

"I was in that room." Ravi admitted. "I couldn't take it anymore, it was torcher! I wanted to get out and I tried to run but the guards caught me. They attempted to move me to Solitary but Nev and Lum saved me. After I screamed at the top of my lungs."

"You don't want to hear her scream, it could possibly kill you." Nev admitted. "In fact most everyone here was in that room."

"That's right, I also attempted to save Ravi as well with my martial arts skills and was able to fight off of the guards." Lum admitted.

"I just saw it as a chance to escape just like the rest of the people in that room." Razor said. "In fact I was the one who said " _Lets get out of here"_."

"I was playing turf war and creating my path with my Ink to get out of there." Samantha added.

"I cloned myself in order to run and transferred my soul around the clones to get passed to officers and this was enough to shield the rest of the team. But there were too many people escaping. I can also Teleport by making portals and I tried the best I could to create a jail break but it took a lot of power." Midnight admitted.

"Once I saw Midnight use her power. We then joined forces and attempted to combine our powers. But Midnight and I have limits. We originally had maybe 50 people escape with us. But we don't know what happened to them.

" _We can't carry all of you, some of you have to stay here."_

" _But we all have to get out of here. None of us can stay."_

"To be honest the first people that got there which was Razor, Lum, Ravi, Holtar, Blossom and a few others that are not here where able to get out with me."

"I was able to open a portal to the same place and let a lot of people get out. But I could only hold it for a certain amount of time." Midnight admitted. She was finally able to move from the corner since Lum put her there.

"Some of them got killed when the camp shot missiles. Others just got lost. But once we teleported out, both Midnight and I fell unconscious."

"I had to carry Nev." Razor admitted.

"I carried Midnight." Holtar added.

Lum then continues the story. "Once we were able to escape, We realised with so many casualties from just escaping that the 10 of us decided to stick together from that point on and continued to the unknown. If we went our own ways, that would have left us in more danger, so we ran as far away from CWCville as much as possible."

"That was when I decided to find a new place for us to stay and we have been running through the night until we stumbled into a burning city." Holtar added.

" _What is this place?"_

" _I have no idea."_

" _It's on fire."_

" _Yeah Ravi, it is."_

" _You know, maybe we can find someplace that is not on fire for us to stay?"_

" _I agree."_

"That was when we found this place to settle and I am glad we picked it, there are labs and everything. The perfect place to set up my lab and strategies."

"It's like a nuclear bomb sheltered in here. Chris would never find us here!" Lum smiled.

"Except Magi-Chan." I added.

"I wish you were wrong." Courtney said.

"Anyway, that is our story. We all met in prison and exscapted together and we have been a team scene." Holtar smiled. "Granted, this is not the team I would join but better than nothing."

"How about Lilly?" SNT asked. That was when everyone then looked at her as she sunk in her chair.

"Wha... Why are... Y'ALL LOOKING AT ME AAAH!" She then dives under the table.

"She was actually the first Rosechu to find us after we escape. We just kind of... kidnapped her."

" _St...Stop!...you're all... Um... wanted by... the law!"_

" _No time to fight you Rosechu."_

" _No, I don't want to die, I don't want to die! PLEASE LET ME GO."_

" _We must keep this a secret, we are not here to hurt you but to just get away."_

" _Let me go!"_

" _No! Your going to tell Christine where we were if you were let go. You may be important for the take over later."_

" _AAAAH!"_

Lilly was still under the table as she did bump it with her head on the table. "Can I go back to CWCville now?"

"No!" Holtar yelled.

She then said Ok as she then sinks back into her chair.

"Um... don't you think that Lilly will one day go up against you?" I asked.

Holtar laughed. "Lilly is extremely timid. It is unlikely she would even muster the courage to fight back."

"You shouldn't be saying things like that." Courtney added.

Lilly was visibly angry but she didn't speak, she continued to look down at the table.

Ravi then tried to comfort her. "He didn't really mean that. Don't let that get to you." She then glared at Holtar.

Holtar huffed. "I'm just stated the truth. Don't get too angry at me."

"You should really watch what you say." SNT said looking at Holtar. "Sometimes there is a hidden side of all of us that we all hide that can come back and bite you later."

"Do you really think Lilly, little timid Lilly is going to revolt against me?" Holtar laughed. "Listen, my team right now at this table looks like they all came from a build a bear workshop, there cuteness doesn't help win a war."

Everyone around the table gasped. That was when Nev stood up to defend them. "Hey! Remember, I was the one to save your ass from prison and you claiming to be our leader and your calling us cute. I am far from cute, I am awesome! What you just told us is showing us that you are not appreciative of my work for you." That was when everyone looked at Nev, then he corrected himself. "Oh... I mean, our work."

Lum then added. "Nev may be stuck up, but at least he understands and appreciates the work we do in this base. You have always kept to yourself and never hang out with us and just sit in your room testing things out."

Holtar then held himself. "I'm sorry, I am just... a little embarrassed to be seen around any of you."

"Then why did you escape with us?" Midnight asked.

"Because it was the only way out of that prison safely." Holtar answered. "I had to suck up my embarrassment."

"Holtar, we are all fighting for the same goal here. We all want to go home and I be a lot of people back in CWCville are probably thinking the same thing. I doesn't matter if we are being seen by anyone because we are fighting for a cause." Ravi said.

"But I still don't want to be found by my fellow fighters!" Holtar explained.

"Hey, I don't mind working with these people. I look the most like you Holtar, I am edgy and shit but we want the same thing." Rouge explained.

"I maybe a fun person who makes a lot of mess but we don't have to look edgy to be strong." Samantha added.

"But I still don't want to be seen with anyone you." He looked down. "I need to look strong when I invade CWCville."

"Then how about you do it alone then!" Blossom yelled. "Do you remember what happened last time?"

"But... still..." he continued.

That was when the room went into an uproar about the topic in hand. Everyone except Lilly, SNT, Courtney and I were watching as the room was going all out with Holtar who refused to move from his position on the issue.

That was when SNT then finally intervened. "QUIET! I can't stand to see any fighting!"

Everyone then shut up to look at SNT instantly putting her on the spot. I think the only reason why people quieted down was probably at that moment, her charm was showing and you could see the pink aura surrounding her. She then took a deep breath and then spoke. "We are all friends here. This is no way to treat them. I understand that from where you come from you are used to people who are similar to you. I think that is understandable but that is no reason to treat aliens. I know we are forengh to you but all of us have contributed something to help you thrive. It is without denying that all of these characters in your life have done a lot for you and yet you turn away from them like their replaceable. Without them, you would still be in solitary and without them you would be put back there or even killed. So do us a favor and I know it is hard for you, please appreciate them just like they did for you. Show them respect and I bet you own to a lot to these people for helping them. Blossom healed you, Nev broke you out of prison. If you give these people a chance, they will do things for you and they would expect the same thing from you when they need help. There is no reason to be embarrassed by anything, you have the finest team already. All you need to do is trust in them."

Holtar stopped and thought. He still didn't want to move from where he was but SNT was right. Him fighting with his team would only push them away from him and less likely to help. So he needed to respect them with care and love just like they already showed them. Holtar looked at SNT. "I understand what you mean... I'm sorry."

Everyone in response then nodded to accept the apology. SNT smiled " Thank you Holtar, other than that I would like to thank you all for sharing your stories."

Everyone was done eating.. It was about that time when night was falling. So everyone was getting set for bed. Each person had their own rooms so we haven't had to share... yet.

SNT got into her bed and looked straight into the ceiling. "Man... Chris-Chan is so weird. I wish Christine would wake up to all of his antics. But I don't think there is anything I can do.

SNT then thought about the final battle with Sonichu which she knew it was coming. "I need to reflect, I am strong and flexible. But is it going to be enough?"

SNT still pondered that question, but it was what eventually put her to sleep.


	33. Chapter 32: The Dark Angel

**A/N: After you read this chapter, If you would like the full experience of this chapter. I encourage you to go look up the Wattpad or Archive Of Our Own version of this Fan Fiction as Fan Fiction doesn't allow images to be posted. This is one of the chapters that has an image attracted.**

Rookie found himself sneaking around a forest right behind a fast moving object. He was chasing it since he heard a scream that he thought was coming from the object. In order to keep up, he had to use his drill to keep up but pressing it down 3 times. He knew if he did that, he actually somehow went faster than Sonic.

Eventually he notices the sight of city lights ahead of him but had no idea what he was approaching. But once he got close, he then hid away in a nearby tree. What he saw was a barbed wire fence surrounding the city limits. He saw the figure he has been chasing all of this time clearly. It was another Sonichu but it was green. He was holding a woman in his hands.

"That must have been the person who screamed." Rookie realized looking shocked. She was tied up in vines and that was covering her mouth.

"Welcome back Wild." said a loudspeaker.

"I have a special delivery that I need to drop off at City Hall immediately." Wild responded. The girl them hummed like she was struggling still within Wild's grasp.

"Alright, I will let you in." The fence then opened up and Wild then volt tackled in once it got wide enough. Once the fence closed, it then electrified behind them. Rookie knew because he could hear the power go on. At the same time, he saw little sparks come off of the metal.

He looked around for a place to grab with his hook. It was rather far away. The separation from the tree he was in and the nearby building was the size of a 2 football fields. He never had to grapple that far before.

"Let's do this." He then attempted to pull it off. He pressed the button on his hand just like he was Spider Man (which he doesn't know what that is but you do) to grab on the far building. He then grappled onto the gutter of the building and held onto it tight. Then he then retracted it to pull himself toward it. He was surprised that the rope he had was long enough to hook to that. He never knew how long it was. At that point, he trusted it to get across the fence.

Suddenly, the gutter he hooked to suddenly broke shifting the grapple back toward him and giving Rookie no more momentum to continue forward. He suddenly started losing height and was heading right toward the electric fence.

He then looked around for another place to hook on and finds a street lamp that looked even farther than the house he hooked to. He then stared at it to get a good look and it was like time slowed down for a quick time event to happen. He then attempted to hook to it just before hitting to fence. But his hook wasn't long enough and it ended up falling short.

"Oh...Crap..." He then landed on top of the fence. That was when suddenly sparks started to fly around him as he felt the electric shocks flowing through his body. "AAAAAH!" he yelled as he then jumped off of it now in CWCville. He landed on the grass to attempt to discharge himself as it felt like the electricity was still inside of him.

After he landed, he then got onto his hands and knees to attempt to calm his heart rate down. It felt like he had a heart attack while on the fence like it was being in a hospital with a defibrillator. It also felt like maybe his heart stopped while on the fence.

"Wow... I never thought I would ever fail something like that." he said to himself. "Well, I'm alive, that's all that matters." He then looked around to see where he was. The electric fence was still active behind him and he decided to continue into the city ahead.

That was when a mysterious person then appeared around the corner. Rookie didn't see who ever it was probably because she blended in with the night sky since she was wearing all black. It was more that she noticed him making all of the racket.

"Is that who I think it is." she said to herself. "I can't fucking believe it. Maybe he can help me." She then teleported on top of the building to see where Rookie was going. Then jumped off of it and then started flying behind him but also trying to be as sneaky so Rookie wouldn't see her.

STAGE ?

CWCVILLE ZONE

CWC CHASE

Rookie ended up on a linear highway having to avoid cars trucks and police officers who wanted to pull him over. This was kind of interesting because he could use the cars to get a slight boost by grappling onto the bumpers and pulling on them to jump ahead. Or he could jump on the other side of the road and face traffic going against him. It was kind of like a game of frogger but except everything is coming at a much faster speed either for or against you, and your not trying to cross the street.

Rookie was able to get through it after being hit by sidestepping like Sonic or SNT taught him how to do. This was his first time doing it since SNT and him where the same person and he never really did it in action before. It has been quiet in his world since SNT left. It was interesting that finally he was seeing some action.

The more her progressed on the highway, the closer he got to the city center. There was a solid 2 miles of suburbs and then there were two large grocery stores on both sides of the highway. Then the city center had like a 10 mile area. It seemed a little excessive. Even Station Square didn't look like this. No city has a 10 mile diameter of the city center.

Soon enough he ended up finding that sonichu he was chasing ahead of him still running on the highway ahead. The girl that probably screamed was still in his arms. The Sonichu then jumped off of the highway onto a city street then made a 90 degree turn. Rookie followed by grappling to a building and swinging around it in their direction. Rookie landed on the street then continued running.

That was when Wild then ran into the mall with Rookie following right beside him. They both when into the spinning door which as a reaction to how fast they were going speed up. This was the end of the stage as Rookie then passed a holographic screen which before he passed it it went from the red and blue letters CWC to the old fashioned resistance logo.

RESULTS: (You make them up I don't know)

RANK S: SUPERCALIFRAGILISTICEXPIALIDOCIOUS

The Sonichu then ran up the stairs into a sign that said. "City Hall" on the door. That was where Rookie then hid behind the door to hide from sight. At this point, it was about 2 in the morning. There was practically nobody in the mall. Rookie was surprised to see someone in a red dress still there. She had her head on the keyboard and she seemed passed out.

"Hey Allison, workin' late?"

"Zzzz...Zz..."

"Alison?"

"... Chris... It's too early for me to clean your diaper..."

"Alison... It's Wild."

"... Oh... I'm so sorry!" she shot up and laughed and then sighed. Knowing that she was tired of this job. Especially since she had no other home except this desk. "What is it now Wild?"

"I have a _special_ delivery for Christine." Wild smiled presenting the girl within his hands.

"Yeah yeah whatever, he is in there playing with legos or something I don't care." Allison nodded off as she yawned.

Wild ran in. Allison then once again got comfortable. "Now, back to dreaming about my boyfriend... Zzz... yes... yes... do your worst."

Before it got more awkward. Rookie then stuck past Allison slowly and cracked open the door to see what was going on. Inside the room, the TV was on and a familiar face playing video games. Christine was munching on potato chips and was sitting on an expensive chair gaming away. He yawned a little but he was used to having nights like this every day.

"Hey, mother, I brought you somethin'." Wild said presenting her.

Christine looked behind him. He noticed wild for the first time like he wasn't paying any attention to his surroundings while playing. "... Oh it's Megan!" she noticed, "Put her on the couch for me."

Megan was still struggling but at this point she gave up. She knew there was nothing she could do to get out so she just relaxed.

Christine looked into Megan's eyes for a few seconds. Then laughed ."HA, HA, HA!" He yelled weirdly. "You thought you could troll me huh." Wild undid the vines on her mouth so she could speak.

"I really don't want to see you." she said turning her head the other way.

"Come on Megan...I haven't... I haven't seen ya in years and this is how ya treat ma?"

Megan continued to look away from Christine. She didn't say a word to her.

"This is your doing... You for many years after ya cut ties with me have sent the trolls my way. For many years, you have teamed up along with Greene County and Michael Snyder against me. All I want to know is this. Megan... WHY?"

Megan continued to look away. "I really don't know what your talking about. What I believe your mind is referring to is a conspiracy you made up. I don't even live in Greene County and I haven't seen Michael in years."

Christine was disappointed from that answer. "Of course the Queen of all trolls would say that. I have given all of my love to you and no matter what I did you always pushed it away."

"Because I'm not into that lovey dubby bullshit!" Megan turned around and looked at Christine straight into the eyes. "I have never loved you, we were just friends... that's it!"

"I have bought you so many gifts for you. And yet to still push me away?"

"I was using you to get what I wanted." She admitted. "You were willing to buy it for me and I took advantage of it. Now I regret doing that. I shouldn't have made you do anything and I'm sorry."

"I thought you loved what I bought you. I did it because I love you."

"I know that Chris but your just... extremely creepy. There is a reason why no girl wants to hang out with you. You touch them inappropriately and you draw them naked with you touching them and post them online. I know because it happened to me! Please, for once in your life, please understand what that feels like."

"It's just a way for me to release my tendencies when I hang out with you." Chris admitted.

"But that doesn't give you any excuse to touch me or post any of those pictures you made online!" Megan explained. "What you did to me is something that I see you don't understand. I am not your property or sex object Chris. I want to be alone, I'm not interested."

"I've heard enough from you!" Chris yelled. "You are going to sit in my personal prison in the bassment of this mall until you learn to accept my love."

"No matter what you do to me." Megan turned around away from Chris. "I will never love you."

"Wild, take her away!" Chris demanded.

"Yes mother." Wild said.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Rookie was standing there in the doorway leaning on the doorframe. Rookie's glasses then shimmered in the reveal of his eyes.

"Who are you?" Wild asked.

"It's Gadget!" Christine remembered.

"...eh, who were ya expecting, Sonic the Hedgehog?" he said. Even he knew that line was stupid. "I should have come up with a better line than that." he said to himself in his mind. "Here is the deal, you let the girl go and nobody gets hurt."

"Oh... so your going to be just like Sonic and refuse to work with me huh?" Christine smiled

"What did you do with Sonic?" Rookie asked.

"Oh... Nothing really. I just sent him to the basement until he would learn to respect me." Chris admitted.

"So he is here?" Rookie got off the door frame and looked at Christine directly.

"Yeah, and soon you will be joining him down there if you don't get out of the way." Wild threatened.

"That girl you have I can tell you kidnapped her. Please let her go!" Rookie demanded.

"I have plans with Megan that does not require letting her go. So how about you get out of the way before I use my CPU powers on you." Chris threatened.

"I'm not afraid you... um... overgrown paper weight." Rookie said.

"Looks like you took a page out of SNT's book." Wild said in reaction.

"Crap... Maybe I should stop hanging out with her." Rookie knew he was lying to himself. The more she got to know about SNT, the more he wanted to hangout. Maybe he should stop trying to be her.

"THAT'S IT, YOU'RE DEAD!" Christine then started to transform. Rookie only knew about Christine's normal form and her Sonichu form but what she was transforming into another version of herself with what seemed like Solarus' detached wings, plated armor covering her body and a blue crown on her head. She still looked ugly in it because she was fat. Rookie took a step back after shielding his eyes.

"Do you want to know what death taste like?" Christine asked. "You should eat the power of Christine Weston Chandler/Blue Heart/ CPU protector and goddess of CWCville!" Christine then formed an orb in her hands and threw it at Rookie.

Rookie dodged and it obliterated the wall behind him. This revealed Allison Amber who was then woken up by the blow.

"Um... Um... maybe it's time to get a hotel!" Allison then ran out of city hall in fear. Rookie attempted to homing attack Christine but he couldn't do it like Sonic so he used his hook to guide him to Christine, but Chris saw the attack coming and grabbed Rookie while he was mid air, charged him with power,then threw him out the window into a nearby building. Rookie then exploded when he collided with the building in question. That effectively took out a lot of Rookie's energy. He never thought he would spontaneously combust right there. Somehow his body was still in tact from that attack. Rookie then got up and then attempted to jump back to City Hall with his hook but while he was swinging . Christine then appeared above him and smacked him into the concrete below creating a huge crater.

Rookie attempted to get up but Christine then put her foot on his stomach really hard. At that point, there was nowhere to run. "Any last words before Emanual and I send you to the darkest pits of hell."

"Damn it... how does SNT do this?" he asked himself. "I never faced anyone like this before, he is too much for me. I guess it doesn't matter anymore, because it's... all over now." a tear then crawled from his eyes.

Christine then formed another orb in his arms and pointed it directly at Rookie's face. "Nothing to say? Well... die troll and I will forever hold your peace!"

Rookie closed his eyes as he didn't want to witness his own death. Just when the orb was about to leave his hands, suddenly he is teleported away. Rookie suddenly felt that the shoe that was on him was no long pressing on his ribs. He felt the pressure of 2 arms under him a soft pillow next to him. He then turned toward that pillow. "Maybe this is all a dream, I'm just going to go back to sleep." He thought to himself as he then cuddle close to it.

"Rookie... bitch, don't die on me... at least not yet, please... wake up!"

Rookie opened his eyes to find himself looking at the chest of an unknown woman. She had red short hair, glasses, 2 small wings on the sides of her head. She was wearing black. A shirt that was a little lighter from the rest of her clothes. With it was the red bow on her chest tying the uniform together. She was also wearing stocking with two red bows on the sides of them. Rookie looked at what he was cuddling. It wasn't a pillow, lets just say that. That was when Rookie then jumped off out of the Woman's hands. "EEEK!" he yelled. "I am so sorry!"

"When you're the cliched anime character with the large boobs you would expect that." she mentioned.

Christine then looked at her features and recognised her. "Have we met?"

"Yeah, you are the little bitch here I remember now." she said as a sassy response.

"And you are just another fucking troll." Christine responded.

She laughed "You will be one after I throw your little ass under the bridge. Except that bridge will be destroyed right over your fucking corpse."

"YOU GONNA BE DEAD!" Christine then unleashed all of her anger in orbs. All of them she ends up dodging by teleporting and flying around them using the wings on her head. She then yawned while dodging. "Is this what you call anger, I call it constipation with your power."

Christine took a deep breath and sighed. "I don't have time for this. Wild!"

Wild then ran up to Christine. "Yes mother?"

"Take care of the trash for me." Christine yawned like he was too lazy to take both Rookie and the mysterious girl on.

"Yes mom!" he said.

"I'm going to play video games." She said as she disappeared.

Wild was now face to face with the girl and Rookie who decided to team up against him. Wild then laughed. "You have no idea since the last time I have fought, this is gonna be fun."

"Maybe you have gotten a little rusty huh?" Rookie laughed while getting into his fighting position. "Maybe you need a little oil to move." Then he thought to himself. "Ohh... even you knew that was bad Rookie..."

The girl then pointed at Wild. "You're about to get your ass whipped and I will do it for you ya little bitch!"

"Oh now you're gonna pay!" Wild got really angry and then ground pounded the ground causing the concrete below their feet to crack open swallowing Rookie up. The girl could fly so she symply flew in a quick reaction. She looked down into the crack noticing that Rookie was falling. "Hold on, I'm coming!" she then dived after him. Wild then jumped into the crack behind her. All of them were now falling into the ubis now being surrounded by internal darkness.

"That's what she said." Wild fell in after.

STAGE ?

BUBBLE'S SEWAGE ZONE

VS. WILD SONICHU

"AAAH!" Rookie yelled as he then splashed into the shallow storm drain. He was on his butt and his hands right behind him standing his torso and his head up. He shakes the water out of his fur to dry out a little. The girl then entered the storm drain right behind him and floated next to him.

"Need some help?" she asked as she held out her hand.

Rookie grabbed on to the girl. "Thanks."

"Oh... it's no trouble." she responded.

"You can save your chit chatting for later!" Wild interrupted as vines then started surrounding the two. They touched the water in the drain and started to absorb it. "With this water, it will make me stronger and I will take you on." He laughed as he made a huge vine and attempted to wrap them. But the girl then grabbed onto Rookie and made a dash for it. "COME BACK HERE!"

The Girl then looked around at the situation they were in. "What is this, a pre-rendered boss battle?"

They were in a large circular tunnel made of concrete with lights on it like it was meant to travel through. The girl then let go of Rookie as he then could now run on his own. Wild was vastly approaching behind them.

With vines in hand, he then attempted to use them to grab them. He would control the plants in the drain by sending green shocks through the cracks in the concrete. This would cause plants to grow in it and try and grab the two or trip them to slow them down. Once Wild got close enough then he would perform an attack which required him to volt tackle toward one of the two. But Rookie or the girl could dodge my moving out of the way. This would effectively put Wild in front of them. Giving them both a chance to counter attack. The girl would simply teleport to Wild's position and kick him. Rookie would homing attack with his hook or use his drill to counter. This would blow Wild behind them again.

Wild started to mix up his plant growing method by once again placing green shocks within the cracks of the drain. But this time, he created webs of vines to try and catch them on. The girl simply flew through the holes in the webs and Rookie either jumped or slid through them. If they end up being tangled from them, that would put them closer to Wild and slow them down.

Once Wild was close enough, he performed another Volt Tackle. But both of them dodged again and then countered with a Drill attack or just the girl attacking.

"Alright, time for a change in pace!" Wild announced while recovering from the blows. He then powered up.

He mixed up his vine web attack. This time his webs where electrified so not only would you get slowed down from them but also get hurt as well. He would also electrify some of the holes leaving fewer options for holes to go through. Also the amount of water in the drain was increasing probably because they were approaching the end of it so it was harder to stay at the bottom of the drain. Rookie had to run on the sides or upside down to avoid that water. Since water was conductive, Rookie or the girl couldn't touch the water or they would be shocked the electricity and really get hurt. So to avoid it, Rookie had to jump to another side of the pipe or jump over the water when he sidestepped.

Wild also mixed up the way he volt tackles this time using a drill attack with the tackle and using it to fly into the air and attack the girl. But she ended up dodging and Wild would slam into the concrete in the water and lose his energy if he missed... which he did. The girl then kicked his butt pushing him ahead of the two.

Wild then looked like he was about to lose it. He was on the last little sliver of health. "You gotta be kiddin' me." he said to himself. He would be fine as long as long as the 2 people he was fighting would not attack. He looked behind him to see the two looking like they were planning.

"You ready to drill him?" She said smiling.

"Always." Rookie responded.

"Oh no, time zappin' get out of here." Wild then volt tackled to boost out of here but in a tube, there is nowhere to run.

Both Rookie and the girl then jumped up in the air. "With the combination of our powers, Wild is about to get fucked in the ass." she said as they then high five each other and then combine their powers. Rookie had his drill out and they both grabbed on to it and spun with the device.

"DOUBLE... DRILL!" they both simultaneously said. It was at that point that the two then quadrupled their speeds. It was enough to catch up to Wild and hit him in the butt.

"OOOHH!" he yelled as suddenly his speed as a reaction to the drill then propelled him further into the tunnel. He then disappeared with twinkling in the distance.

RESULTS: (Do you even care? It's just a buncha numbers)

RANK S: STORMIN'

At that point, they both kept running when suddenly they reached a steep drop off and the water's speed and intensity increased as they passed an opening in the pipes. Apparently, Wild ended up puncturing the pipe and escaping through the hole he made and also putting more water down it. This put both Rookie and the girl underwater as the current pulled them along, the tunnel now submerged taking them on the trip to the unknown. Suddenly they emerge out of the pipe into a waterfall.

"Hold on!" she yelled she then tried to fly again but the weight of the water was too much for her and she ended up falling into the small plunge pool below.

Both of them were now completely submerged underwater. Rookie couldn't swim and the girl quickly opened her eyes and looked around for Rookie. She got her eyes on him and grabbed him. Then used her powers to emerge out of the water and float above the water now soaking wet.

She flew for a little bit to shake the water off of them and laid Rookie on a tree she happened to pass by as he coughed up water from his lungs. He opened his eyes to the girl who looked at him deeply. "Are you ok?" she asked.

"Yeah... *cough*... I should be... *cough*."

"Good, I can't afford to lose you... yet." she said as she sat next to him on the tree.

Rookie looked at her. Then looked at the water they just went through. "Thanks for helping me and saving me back there."

"Oh... it's no problem. There are a lot more fucking things in my life that I have to deal with and this is kind the break I have been waiting for." She laughed.

"Yeah... I want peace again though." Rookie admitted. "I don't think I know who you are exactly are."

"Oh... I'm sorry. My name is Saki."

Rookie then smiled. "That's a nice name. What are you exactly?"

"I am your guardian angel." she smiled in response.

"Really?"

"No, you think a fucking little girl who has dirty thoughts every day of the week is a guardian angel. I rather be one of hell's angels." She sighed making a joke.

"Then why did you help me?" Rookie asked.

"You're the only person I recognized. We have never met but I am familiar with you and you're the only one that can help me." She admitted.

"What do you want from me?" Rookie asked.

"I want to find my sister. I haven't heard from her since coming to this hell hole known as CWCville, and I thought Florida was bad."

"Why do you think I know about your sister?" Rookie questioned.

"Do you know where SNT is?" Saki asked.

That name rang through Rookie's head. "Oh! You mean SNT?"

"So you do know. Ok, was my sister with her?" she asked.

"Do you mean... Courtney?" Rookie asked.

"Bingo!" she smiled happily. "She's alive! Please take me to her!"

"Well one problem... the last time I saw them was in a place called I think West Virginia. I was coming here. They went to go find the next Chaos Emerald which I think... I really don't remember what they said about it."

Saki sighed. "You mean that you don't know where they could have went?"

"I can tell you that the first time I saw them was in a place called Iowa and I met up with them again on a ship between a place called Cleveland and West Virginia, and the last time I saw them was when they triple boosted away back to Cleveland. So they were heading east is all I can tell you." Rookie explained

"If you don't know where they are then you gotta help me find them." Saki begged. "I need to know if my sister is ok and well."

"I understand. Honestly, I wonder the same about SNT." Rookie started to blush a little.

Saki looked at him intently. "You must be in love huh?"

"... WHAT?... NOOO!" Rookie said backing off of Saki to try and hide his feelings.

"Come on... my sister kind of set that up for the two of you... and some fan fiction writers." Saki admitted.

"I don't know what your talking about." Rookie admitted.

"Don't worry about it." Saki said. "Here is the deal, we will look for my sister and SNT tomorrow. It is 3 in the morning right now and I haven't slept in days."

"Why have you not slept?" Rookie asked.

"I have a lot of shit on my mind, that's all. But now knowing that my sister may be alive and well. I think I can finally sleep peacefully." Saki relaxed herself on the tree and yawned.

"Yeah... I think I can finally join you in dreamland there. It's been a long night. We have been through quite a lot." Rookie yawned as well.

"Well... sleep dreams... Rookie." Saki said as she drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight Saki." Rookie smiled and then relaxed on the tree.

The water that was dripping from there skins didn't bother them as they smuggled themselves into dreamland. Knowing that tomorrow would give them a challenge that they would have to tackle. Where was Courtney and SNT?


	34. Chapter 33: The Awkward Meetup

"Hahahahaha!"

SNT found herself on top of the 4-cent building once again facing the city around. But the wind was at extreme hurricane forces. Right in front of her was a large black hole, something that she recognised from a previous dream.

Next to her was Courtney and I and even more people, including the team she sort of joined and what seemed like all of the Sonichu and Rosechu characters. With them was Chris-Chan who was laying just ahead of them. Also next to her was Sonic and her friends who were visibly angry including Rookie. Chris-chan then spoke. "I don't believe this is happening. I am the god/CPU of this world. I am the creator of this world and the world will never turn to you."

"I have been manipulating you this whole time Chris-Chan. I am the writer of this story and I have influenced this story. I made Sonichu gay for you! I was the one who helped you rebuild this town in the first place and yet you give me no respect at all. Now It's time for me to take control and make this world the way I want it."

"I... I will stop you!" Christine stood up.

"You gave me too much control over your life Chris, You gave me too much power over you and your world. I helped you began this dimensional merge and yet it all has to be about you. This time, no more, when the sun comes up tomorrow, it will be a new world under my ideas and my influence like it was, a perfect world in my eyes. And you Chris will fade into the background, where you belong! And the world will be under my full control."

"NOOO!" Christine yelled.

SNT saw the dark figure in front of the Black Hole but she couldn't tell who it was. But suddenly he or she then goes after the black hole and combines with it. Then it gets bigger. Suddenly the hole gets bigger swallowing everything in its path. All of the characters on top of the building where sucked in as well with all of them screaming for their lives.

SNT was then grabbed by the wind and pulled off of her feet. The hole was only getting bigger and bigger. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" She yelled. "WHO ARE YOU?"

The figure laughed. "Thank you and your little friends for helping me SNT. You have really worked in my favor in weakening the heroes of this town. You have done a lot."

"No... NO... NOOOOO!" SNT was then sucked into the black hole as darkness then surrounds her body.

"AAAAAH!" SNT shot up from bed in a cold sweat. She looked around to find herself back in bed with only the night light on. She then turned on the lamp next to her and looked at herself. "Oh... it was all just a dream." she said to herself. She took a series of deep breaths to calm her heart rate down.

"These dreams are getting way to real." SNT said to herself. "What do they mean?"

She started comparing them. Something was consistent about them. The same black hole was appearing in all 3 of them. The most recent dream felt the most realistic. "Was it a vision of the future?"

But if it was a vision, who was Chris talking to? "I hope I'm not helping anyone that is determined to make the future worse. Am I?"

She thinks through all of the possible people who it could be. She thinks of me, Madoka, Idea Guy, Courtney, Sonichu, and Holtar."

"Could it be the writer?" She asked herself. "It's because of him that he started this mess but he was also standing next to me."

SNT kept thinking and getting rid of people on the list that were standing there with her. And she shortened her list to the Idea Guy and Madoka. They both were not there. "No... That wouldn't make sense. The Idea Guy did manipulate Chris but isn't he dead?"

SNT remembered that the Idea Guy drowned to Purple Chaos' purple tentacles. But she never saw him die. Is he still alive? Madoka on the other hand would fit more in that role. She is a goddess of her own already. SNT never met her personally. But Courtney has mentioned her a couple times. She helped her escape the Moonscape. But she has never really been around.

"Could it be Madoka?" SNT asked herself. "Maybe I'm thinking of this too hard. Those black hole dreams are inconsistent anyway." It did make her wonder if there was a bigger threat other than Sonichu and the gang. SNT just decided that she wanted to get up and see what was going on. She opened the door and started to listen to see if anyone else was awake. She did hear some talking. She followed the sound through the hallways. It wasn't the only thing she was hearing, there was also a slight noise of construction. But it sounded like it was coming from a different room then the one she was heading to so she ignored it.

She then peeked into the room where the talking was going on. It was the conference room of the base. There was a map on the table with string tying pins together like a conspiracy theorist would do it. But it was probably used to mark a path on the map. Standing over the map was Holtar, Razor and me.

"So you say that CWCville is here?" Holtar asked.

"Correct." I responded.

"Are you sure because that says Ruckersville." Razor pointed out.

I then sigh and responded. "Yeah, this map isn't updated with the CWCville with it. Of course it's not there."

"This map was printed last year." Holtar responded. "A City can't just appear overnight."

"And you can't be teleported her either." I pointed out.

"Your right." he responded.

"Ok, now that is settled. What does it look like?" Razor asked.

"Judging by the picture that Chris told us online. Please stay with me here because this map makes no sense." I took out my marker and started drawing. "Ok so we have the mall and the park making up 1/4th mile."

"I remember that." Razor admitted.

"Alright keep following me here." I kept drawing. "Now then 2 miles of suburbia, Note, Sonichu's house takes an entire block."

This was when the map started making less sense. Both Holtar and Razor then tilted their heads.

"Then there is a 10 mile Diameter of Downtown. Note the word Diameter! This means that Downtown CWCville is 78.5 square miles. Ya got that?"

Even SNT was getting confused. "What?"

"So CWCville looks like a test tube?" Holtar asked.

"That's what I thought. And I originally thought that the Suburbs wrapped around the city center but then he has to add 1/4th miles of mountain/jungle to the end of it. So I think this may look like a Test tube with a drink coaster.

"So the design of the city is very linear?" Razor asked.

"You could say that." I closed the marker.

"So the best way we can attack CWCville is through the empty side of the 10 mile bubble. The place where there is no subdivision." Holtar circled that part. "I want to get a good look at the city once again and figure out what side to attack."

"The question now is how it is positioned so I can draw it on the map." I looked down at it.

"Maybe I can fly you over to see how the city is position. That maybe better then just guesstimating what the city looks like." Razor suggested.

"That's a good idea, but I think we would be spotted."

"I can do it." SNT announced.

That was when we all noticed her standing there for the first time."How long have you been there listening."

"Maybe a minute or so." SNT answered. "But here is my point, they can't detect me if I am on the ground hidden in the trees. I can do it quickly and efficiently."

All of us look at each other. Razor then went up to SNT. "Do you have any experience sneaking through a base?"

"I do, I have done it multiple times. This is nothing. This would give us a chance to scout the area so we know what we are dealing with. I know what I am doing." SNT pointed out.

"Don't worry, even though there is always the chance you could die, we trust you." Razor put their arm over SNT.

"... You know, that is not the way I would have said that. That is slightly negative." SNT added.

"Really?" Razor didn't seem to know that.

"Next time, say something encouraging." SNT suggested. "That is what friends do ya know?" She gave a smile.

"Hmm... thanks, I'll remember that."

I then went up to SNT and put my hand on her shoulder. "Take this camera. Take good pictures. Here is a map so you know where you're going. Are you sure you can handle this?"

"Yeah, I'm ready. I have handled worse. This is nothing." SNT nodded off.

"Ok. Be careful."

"I will, thank you." SNT then ran off toward the stairwell and ran up them. Then she broke out of the Pentagon shaped building which already looked a little dilapidated but was in ok condition. SNT looked at the map to figure out where she was going. I had to draw in the approximate location of CWCville so she could find it. "I should head this way." she said to herself as she then ran off to find some information.

...

*Yawn* Rookie was waking up from under a tree. He could hear the birds chirping above. There were some clouds in the sky and the humidity felt strong. It may rain soon.

Rookie looked beside him to see if Saki was still there. But she wasn't. It seemed that she disappeared. "I wonder where she went?" Rookie looked around. But all he could see was more trees. "Maybe she really was a fragment of my imagination."

He then heard the sound of a splash in the distance and then the sound of humming and water moving. Rookie then pointed his toward the sound. He slowly walked closer to it. "I wonder what that is."

As he got closer, the sound was getting louder and more defined. It seemed that it was Saki's voice and it sounded like she was singing something.

"Ohwaowaohoh, Tell me- which side- your on- ohway..." she sang while moving the water around.

"I wonder what she is doing?" Rookie asked himself. He then ran into a bunch of clothing as it was hung on a tree. "Ugg... WHAT IS THIS?" he asked himself. He pushed the clothing away and continued to walk forward.

He then peaked from behind a tree to see the drain they came out during the night. There was a waterfall coming from the pipe and it formed a small pond. Next to that waterfall was Saki. Saki was rubbing her hair. Her back was turned to Rookie as well facing toward the waterfall. She then put her face into it to feel the water comes down it. She then shivered a little. "Wooh, this is really fucking cold, but its going to have to do." She then took a deep breath and went under just to sit there for a few seconds.

Rookie couldn't stop looking at her for some reason. He has never seen anyone do this before. That was when Saki then came up from the water and wiped her eyes a little and was staring straight at Rookie. They both looked into each other's eyes both trying to collect their thoughts.. Finally after a few seconds, Rookie broke. "Um... meow?" he said while smiling and waving

There was a complete pause before suddenly Saki crossed her arms over her chest and sunk until her head was the only thing showing. "AAAAAAAAAHHH, YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" She then took her hands and then splashed Rookie to try and get him away. "GET OUT OF HERE!"

Rookie backed off. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Rookie then ran the other way. He shut his eyes and covered them. Then he stood behind the tree he was on to catch his breath. He then looked through his memory and then told himself. "I didn't see anything, I didn't see anything, I didn't see anything..." over and over again.

Saki in the meantime got out of the water and grabbed some leaves to dry herself off. Then she looks at her clothes on tree. Her heart was still pounding from the encounter. She sighed to herself. "I need new clothes."

Rookie stood there for a couple minutes trying to somehow bleach the memories he just gained. "I didn't see anything, I didn't see anything, I didn't see anything..."

Saki now fully clothed again but her hair completely wet still then came up on Rookie from behind. It seemed that he hasn't noticed. It seemed him talking to himself as masked Saki's footsteps. She then touched Rookie's shoulder as he then jumped and turned around. "I'M SORRY DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!" he begged.

Saki laughed. "I'm not going to kill you... yet."

"Yet?"

"Yeah, I told you I need you to help me." Saki smiled. Rookie seems traumatized and blank. That was when Saki realised that the image of her was burned into his mind. "Here, what is done is done. There is nothing we can do to fix that."

"Then why did you go swimming in that pond without any clothes on?" he asked.

"Duh, are you an idiot? I was taking a bath without any soap." she explained.

"In public?"

"There's nobody out here."

"I'm out here!"

"I didn't think you would wake up until I finished." Saki explained. "I woke up all gross and sweaty and I wanted to wash off a little and it was the only way I could do it."

Rookie was still confused on what happened and then tried to think of other thoughts. That was when Saki got really close to him to say something. "Listen, let's just agree not to not fucking speak of this again. You know, just for the both of us."

Rookie looked at her then looked at the ground then back. Then he nodded. "Agreed."

"Ok!" Saki then began to flout getting off of her feet. "Are you ready?"

"For what?" Rookie asked.

"Remember?" Saki asked. "You agreed to help me find my sister and SNT."

"Wait... I didn't really agree to help you with anything!" Rookie said. That was when he was then grabbed by his arm.

"Well too bad you son of a bitch." Saki smiled. "You don't have a choice." That was when suddenly Saki flew up into the sky pulling Rookie with her.

"Waaah!" Rookie yelled. They were suddenly thousands of feet into the air. "Wait, stop, your going too high up!"

"Sure I'll drop ya lower." Saki responded as she then let go of Rookie.

"AAAAAAH!" Rookie yelled. He looked down and noticed that he was heading right into a clear area of grass. He tried to brace himself for impact. But right before he hit the ground. Saki teleported down there and flew over to catch him. Rookie opened his eyes to Saki's head looking ahead and gaining altitude above the land. "Don't do that again."

"Just wanted to get you back for looking at me." Saki admitted.

"You said you wouldn't mention that again." Rookie pointed out.

"But I still wanted revenge!" She smiled creeply.

"Ugg..." Rookie said to himself. He decided not to press on the issue. Saki then grabbed Rookie by the arm again and then let him get beside her.

On one side of them they could see the large city and on the other was the mountains. They also saw what seemed a lot of refugee camps around the city. Probably because there wasn't enough room in the city in the first place. They could also see a lot of people exercising or running away from the city. They must have been exsacaping.

It seemed that with Saki holding on to Rookie, she was sharing a little bit of power with Rookie so he felt like he was flouting too. Saki stopped to look around. "Where do we start? If you say SNT was in Ohio and was heading east... Ugg! It's too vague!"

"I'm sorry that I can't help you but maybe she would be around here somewhere?" Rookie suggested.

"I don't know but it doesn't hurt to look." Saki admitted. She continued to fly around the area to take a closer look at the people who are outside.

...

"Wooh." SNT wiped herself off. She was covered in sweat because she just ran really fast through the forest to get to where she was. She was now face to face with the city itself. The memories of it came back to her, she doesn't want to see it again but she knew she had to face it again for the final battle. She was here to do one thing. Take pictures to strategize. She then took out a notepad and looked at the city and wrote. "Just got to CWCville for the first time in months. This place I don't think I will ever get used to. The city is what I like to call cities built by Cream."

She looked up at the city then continued writing. "It seems that the city changes every time I look at it. The last time I was here, I remember their where fields similar to Kansas. I guess it makes sense because Green Hill also alway's changes every time I go back to it. Overall, It is looking like the city is pretty linear with the Test Tube and coaster design. The mountains do surround the city though."

She then snapped a picture of her surroundings with the camera I gave her. Then started to run around the city quickly to snap other pictures.

Meanwhile in the sky. There were two figures in the sky looking down. They happened to see a light blue flash pass below them, like it was running super fast.

"Wow... did you see that?"

"I did Rookie."

"Could that be her Saki?" he recognized a pink glow that was following that flash. It's no doubt that it had to be her.

"Wow, I didn't think that we would find her that fast." Saki admitted.

"Lets get closer."

SNT then stopped on a hill and looked at the city again. This time from a different angle. Then wrote in her notes. "Passing the entrance quickly, I did see a few guards there like this was a dictatorship. It doesn't look like it will be that hard to pass them. That is probably why many people are already able to escape. The real threat is probably what is waiting on the inside of the city".

Saki then lands within a tree. Rookie and Saki then look through it to see SNT taking notes.

"Yes... It's her!" Rookie whispered loudly.

Saki shushed him. "Shut the fuck up!"

"Hello?" SNT heard something. Both of them become quiet as she then looked around for anything She then shrugged then continued running.

"After her!" Rookie said. Saki then grabbed Rookie and pulled him into the air. "Wooh!"

SNT stopped nearby on a mountain road then took another picture. Then she looked at the road she was on and looked both directions. She then wrote. "The road here could make our attack too obvious".

Saki and Rookie where flying overhead. That was when Saki then let go of Rookie. "Have fun with your girlfriend!"

"You idioooooot!" Rookie yelled as he was once again falling from the sky.

SNT looked up to the sight of a red wolf she recognized. "Rookie!" She then zoomed to position, "Don't worry Rookie, I got you!"

Just when Rookie was about to hit the ground. SNT attempted to catch him but ended up tipping on a vine. Instead they ran into each other and both of them rolled into a tree. When Rookie and SNT opened their eyes. Their lips where touching each other. SNT jumped back. "EEEK! Why does this keep happening to me?"

Rookie blushed. "Um... aaa."

Saki was laughing as she landed in front of them. "I didn't think that the situation would go this far."

SNT then ran up to Saki and smacked her. "Where you the one who did this?"

"Fuck... Ouch." Saki reacted. "Why did you do that?"

"You caused this did you?" SNT got in her face.

"Well... kind of." Saki admitted. "I just wanted to see what would happen."

SNT sighed. "Just don't do that again." SNT blushed because she was embarrassed. Rookie also blushed by just looking at her alone. She then went up to Rookie. "Long time no see Rookie, what's up with you?"

"Oh... you know... just... hanging out." Rookie was scratching his back and laughing like he is trying to hide something.

"Were you able to find Sonic and friends?" SNT asked.

"Well actually, I have. I never saw them but I heard that Sonic maybe under the CWCville Mall in what is called Christine's Personal Dungeon." Rookie said.

"Eew," SNT overthought that. "I don't really want to know what is in that dungeon. What makes no sense to me though is why would Chris lock Sonic and Friends if he treasures them?"

"I'm guessing because Sonic and friends somehow defied Chris after he kidnapped them. He sends any icon that he treasures or loves to that dungeon until they learn to respect him. That is what I was able to gather." Rookie explained.

"This means." SNT thought. "Sonic and friends tried to fight back against Chris' rules and got locked up for doing it." SNT then wrote that note down.

"So what are you doing out here, you plan on going in today?" he asked.

"No, my team is trying to develop a strategy to invade CWCville and they asked me to scout the area for openings."

"Well, the storm drain is unguarded and the underground tunnel networks can get you where your going once you know them. I don't think anyone would suspect an attack from the drains." Rookie pointed out. "That is how Saki and I got out."

"Is that who your traveling with?" SNT asked.

"Hi, I'm Saki, Courtney's sister." She held out her hand.

"My creator has a sister?" she questioned.

"Yep, I am that person." she smiled.

"I'm going to have to ask her once we get back to the base." SNT pointed out.

"So that is where she is." Saki thought to herself. "When are you going back?"

"Probably soon, that broken down depressing dungeon can't work without these photos of discount Station Square." She sassed a little.

All of them laugh. Saki then got close to SNT. "I'm following you."

"Yeah. I have nowhere else to go so yeah, I'm joining you." Rookie smiled.

"Alright, I have a team again, happy to find you guys." SNT shook their hands. "Now... where are we?"

All of them looked around to see. The lonely road out. SNT looked at her map. "Which way is north?"

Saki and Rookie point in different directions. "This way!, no this way!"

"Ugg!" SNT then walked away from CWCville. Then took a second to think. "Maybe if we follow this road, it will lead us to somewhere and from somewhere we can figure out where to go." Saki and Rookie nodded in agreement.

SNT and Rookie then ran together as Saki was flying close behind. Rookie looked back at Saki and asked a question. "Where did you learn to fly?"

"It's just my power, you see the wings on my head? They help me to fly." She explained.

"But that's not aerodynamically possible to have small wings like that." Rookie pointed out.

"Your right, it's also not aerodynamically or biologically possible for SNT to fly with those none helicopter like tails." Saki explained.

"Touche."

Soon enough SNT passes by a sign that said Elkton. "Ok, we are getting somewhere." She then continued into the town to try and get a head on the roads here.

It was in the middle of the day so she could see everything. She saw the town. It looked like a broken down temporary town. She saw a lot of characters looking like they are training for something.

"Maybe they can help us." SNT stopped. "Actually, this is perfect. I hope they are nice enough to allow me to take some food back."

"I didn't even know this place existed." Rookie pointed out. "I wonder how I missed it?"

"I think I'm getting hungry, I never had any breakfast to maybe we can get some food here." Saki rubbed her stomach.

"Alright, that's settled. Let's go!" SNT then ran into town with Rookie and Saki both behind her, little do they know what an old adversary of SNT was running the town.


	35. Chapter 34: A LoveQuest Story

SNT, Rookie, and Saki are face to face with a lonely forgotten town hidden behind the mountains of CWCville. The only reason why they went here was civilization as it seemed living in the quarters. But was the place made by Chris-Chan or one of his allies?

All of them observe the town. There seemed to be a lot of action in terms of training activities. There where all types of colorful characters around the area. It seems like this was more of an army base and less of a town.

"I hope that they will be able to offer us good food." Saki dreamed

"Have you ever been to a base Saki?" Rookie asked knowing his experience with the resistance has brought.

"I never really joined an army to know that really." Saki answered.

"Yeah, the food is not going to be top notch, lets just say that." Rookie added.

"First of all Rookie... I'm not even sure if you did try it." SNT added. "I was you remember?"

"Before I joined the Sonic Team, I worked for another resistance. There was a good amount of months before we met on accident." He explained.

"I still don't understand how the Phantom Ruby combined our bodies." SNT cringed.

"The Phantom Ruby is a fucking plot device it's no telling what it can do." Saki added.

"Hey... who are you?"

Suddenly they were surrounded by many different characters. The character that was in front of us was red and black dog with black sclera and blue pupils. She was wearing a blue hoodie and pink boots, it seems she was leading the sub-team surrounding them.

The 3 of them froze in place as all of their guns, spears and swords surrounded them. SNT smiled and tried to use her charm, "I'm sorry for coming over here. We mean no harm. We are just looking for something to eat."

"Yeah, your little cutesy bullshit won't work on me snowflake." The leader said.

SNT stood there not knowing what to do. "Um..."

"Nothing to say huh punk? Listen to me, we are in the middle of a war here. So we don't just have people just walk in here. You must prove that you're not working for the enemy. If you don't... Death is imminent." She then pointed toward a guillotine.

Saki started to rub her neck and cringe along with Rookie. They both then look away to try not to think about it. SNT stood her ground on the other hand. "What do I have to do?"

"You must face the Test of Truth." she responded as suddenly she waved her hand and suddenly, Saki, Rookie, and SNT's shadows then swallowed them and then put them within a darkness covered cocoon. "This test will bring out the truth. The real truth."

SNT opened her eyes floating within darkness. "Am... I in that dream again?" She remembered the dream which she saw her own friends got sucked into a black hole. The same black hole that has haunted her dreams for the past few days. Being here gave her the shivers, it was cold. She could literally see her own breath.

"What's going on?" she asked herself. It seemed that no one could hear her scream. "I don't like it here, please someone, get me out of here."

"I'll talk to you." said a voice. SNT kind of recognised it. It sounded like her but in a slightly deeper tone.

"Who is that?" she asked.

"I'm you." the figure revealed herself. The figure was SNT alright. But this SNT had her ponytail gone and was wearing metal armor which was both purple and red. Not the recognizable look SNT was used to.

"Who are you?" SNT asked.

"I just answered that question, weren't you listening? Did you come from the stone age or something?" she responded.

"If you are really me, Why do I look like that?" SNT asked.

"Because I am you in a different timeline." she responded. "Unlike you, I decided to stay with Eggman. Now look at me and oh boy I am better than ever."

"What do you mean?"

"I knew Eggman was dumb and lied about his 300 IQ. If he did, we would be able to defeat Sonic with a drop of a hat. But his IQ is as low as Station Square's economy." She confessed. "After so many losses, I decided to take matters into my own hands. My goal would be to make the world a _special_ place to live for everyone. But with all of this infighting in the world, I needed to unite it. So I went solo from Eggman and stole some of his technology to become the new leader of Mobius all by myself."

"Oh my... that's not what I would do?" SNT mentioned.

"That's what you think... but you could have had this future. I am talking to you because of one decision you made in the past sealed your fate for the worst. I live a spectacular life in paradise making decisions for the world. But what are you now. You don't live in paradise, you live in an underground base with a few people. Some of them like you, some of them love you, and someone there can't decide if she likes you, loves you, or hates you. You live in worse shape than I do. All because of that one desision to leave Eggman and join Sonic."

"Yeah, that was my choice! So what, I'm happy where I am." SNT admitted.

That was when the other SNT grabbed her counterpart by the shoulders. "All I want to know... is why. If you just didn't join Sonic you could have been me. Why SNT... WHY?"

SNT looked down at her other self and looked into her eyes. Then she sighed. "It's because... I wanted to experience new friendships." She smiled.

The other SNT laughed. "Hehe... that's very funny. Even I know when I am lying. You can't hide the truth from yourself."

SNT then paused. "But that is the reason."

"Your lying. If you don't tell me the truth. Someone that you care so deeply will be playing hangman." The other SNT then snapped her fingers. Suddenly a spotlight then appeared revealing a platform. On top of that platform was a familiar blue hedgehog with a rope around his neck.

"SONIC!" SNT panicked.

"SNT! Is that really you?" he said. "I think I need a little help here."

SNT then attempted to boost to his aid but suddenly she hit an invisible wall around Sonic.

"HAHAHA! Don't you know that invisible wall is made of Plexiglass!" The alt-SNT announced. SNT rubbed her head from the impact. Then the other SNT stood tall in front of her then picked up her head holding her neck. SNT cringed knowing that it felt like she was about to choke. "The more time that passes that you don't tell the truth, the more your friend gets closer to seeing his maker."

"Ugg... you... or I... wouldn't do this!" SNT admitted while struggling within her grasp.

"Yeah, I would, there is nobody I can rely on but myself to get what I want. Eggman has taught me that the hard way. And that means I will go to any means necessary to get what I want, including the threat of death." she admitted.

"Then take me instead, let Sonic go and take me instead!" SNT yelled.

She laughed. "You think I don't know myself. You're still the same for all of these years putting your own life on the line for someone else. How wholesome of you. But that wholesome bullshit isn't going to work this time Sonic Clone."

SNT started to cry a little. "Please, let him go!"

"All I am looking for from you is the truth. Why did you join this blue self centered furry?"

SNT then attempted to attack her self. But the other SNT's robotic arm smacked her away into the plexiglass wall.

SNT rubbed her head after the impact as she saw herself stand over her. Then her other snapped her fingers. The platform Sonic was on started moving downwards. "Oh no... SNT Save me!"

"NO!" SNT yelled as she then put her hands on the glass to try and find some hope of breaking it but there was no luck.

"All I want to know is the truth." her significant other said. "Why did you join him?"

SNT looked back and sighed. Then she looked back at Sonic again and sucked up her feelings. Then she took a deep breath. "Because... because... when I saw Sonic and his team for the first time... I had felt a sigh of relief, I was still an experiment back at Eggman's lab. But Eggman never really hung out with me. The only thing that was training me was his badniks. I was taught many things. But being the only clone in the room where there is nobody to talk to or relate, made me feel lonely. I was the only living creation Eggman had at the time and I had no interactions except with him and the robots. Sonic was the first living who was similar to me and I felt for. So I had to make a choice. Either I would not follow Sonic and stay with my master and become even more depressed being all alone, or I would find my own path and find my own purposes and meeting new friends. And looking at the other decision path, I do not regret my decision."

"You careless bitch." she said. "You picked the wrong path."

"I know myself. You are acting like you are lonely and always trying to find happiness. But I can tell your not happy. You don't have friends, the people you work with don't like you or hang out because they only pretend in order to please you. You know on the inside that you are truly lonely. That is not a path I am willing to follow and I will never regret the decision I made. And I am not going back on that."

The other SNT then started to hesitate. "Why you little idiot!" then attempted to attack her alternate. But SNT avoided it and countered by kicking her in the back.

She then looked back facing the true and honest SNT. "I never want to be you. I do not regret the path I have taken. Weather for the worse or better, am a happy experimental living being. And I am about to rock your world."

SNT then boosted into her own counterpart and tackled her. Suddenly the dark world around them broke apart. Her alternate self then turned into darkness and she melted in her hands and the world of darkness splashed on her body. Suddenly daylight was surrounding SNT as she suddenly felt the ground beneath her hands and legs. The darkness then dripped down her body and then was absorbed by her shadow. She was breathing heavily now facing the blue hooded figure from before. Right behind her was 2 flouting dark cocoons.

"Wow... I thought you wouldn't get out of there for a few hours because other people do but you just did that in 5 minutes." The figure said. "It looks like you have passed the Test of Truth."

"What is going on here?" SNT questioned.

"What's going on here Rose?" asked another figure who was now approaching from behind. "I see that magic I gave you is working."

SNT noticed the figure as it looked familiar to her. She was blonde, had red horns and a devil's tail. She was wearing a purple small dress. SNT recognized the figure. "Shlaweel!" SNT jumped back ready for a fight.

She laughed and spoke in a generous tone. "I know why people call me that but my name is Mary, Mary Lee Walsh."

SNT noticed that this version of her was not willing to put up a fight. She sounded really nice. Mary then put out her hand. "What is your name."

"My name is SNT."

"What a weird name."

"Yeah... I get that a lot."

"Come on in to the headquarters, we have a lot to talk about." Mary invited her in to the main building.

"What about my friends?" SNT asked referring to both Saki and Rookie who are both trapped in the cocoon of darkness.

Mary looked at the cocoons and then looked at SNT in the eyes. "Do you trust them?"

SNT nodded. "I do. I have known Rookie for a few months now and he has been very helpful to me. He is friends with Saki who I am still getting to know but if Rookie trust her, then I do too."

Mary looked into her eyes and then nodded. "Alright... I trust you." Mary then did a slicing motion with her hand slicing the cocoons causing them to melt. That effectively broke Saki and Rookie out.

"Wow..." Saki said while on her hands and knees. "I never thought my sister would ever confront me on stealing her clothes. What just happened?"

Rookie then fell onto the ground and yelled. "YES! I do love SNT, I DO! I confess!"

SNT then touched her heart. "Rookie... I... um..."

Rookie opened his eyes and found SNT's eye's meeting his. "Oh... SNT... Um... AAAH!" Both of their hearts skipped a beat. But Rookie's heart skipped more than 1 beat, lets just say... he had a heart attack.

"Rookie!" SNT came to his aid. "We got you, hold on!"

Mary then guided SNT who was holding Rookie over her shoulder and Saki right beside her into the building. Then she laid Rookie on the couch.

"Rookie! Come back to me!" SNT yelled.

Rookie didn't respond. Then another mysterious voice spoke. "What's going on?" The voice sounded graceful.

SNT looked behind and found that she was looking at a yellow Rosechu with a blue vest. She then stood next to SNT and examined the situation and looked at Rookie's body.

"Is he dead?" she asked.

"I hope not, I still hope there's time." SNT looked at the Rosechu.

"Stand back!" she responded. SNT did just that. The Rosechu then rubbed her hands together and created an electric reaction. "Clear!" she then puts her hands on Rookie's chest.

"Ouch!" Rookie shot awake from the reaction. "What was that?"

"ROOKIE!" SNT hugged Rookie with tears coming down her cheeks. "Oh thank you... um..."

"My name is Sarah."

"Oh, thank you Sarah." SNT smiled.

"Oh... SNT... What happened?" he asked looked at everyone around him. There where 2 new unknown faces.

"Are you sure you're going to be ok?" Saki asked.

"What do you mean if I am going to be ok?" Rookie asked. "I was fine until I was zapped by you." he pointed at the Rosechu.

"It seems that your heart is very weak." Mary determined. "Have you done anything that may have damaged it?"

Rookie thought for a second. "I really don't know."

"Oh... Rookie." SNT went to his side. "You should probably rest a little and have someone check you out."

Rookie then looked up at the ceiling. "If you insist... I guess I will."

SNT took a deep breath and stood over him. Saki put her hand around SNT to comfort her. "Everything is going to be ok."

"I hope it is." SNT responded.

Mary then walked behind them. "Are you hungry? I can hear your stomachs from back here."

SNT looked at Mary. "Do you have any food?"

Mary nodded. "We should have enough for all of you. Come on, I would love to get to know you."

A few minutes later, SNT and Saki where both sitting with Mary at a table eating decent food. In the meantime, Sarah was sitting next to Rookie and trying to find what was wrong with his heart. Mary then explained her backstory to SNT and SNT talked about herself to Mary.

"What?" Mary was shocked. "You never been to CWCville yet, I swear everyone has been there by now."

"I hear that everyone was transported there." SNT added. "But not me. I was left to rot by Sonichu after my friends where kidnapped."

"You must have a history with Chris then." Mary mentioned. "So do I in fact, a long history."

"You do?" SNT asked.

Mary then continued. "I do, it's terrible. Chris is crazy but he doesn't know it himself."

Saki then thought for a second. She was thinking very intensely that seemed to be on her mind. She decided to talk about it. "I got to know Chris a little bit."

SNT and Mary looked at Saki. "You have?" SNT asked.

"Yeah, I have, Rookie would remember this but Christine said to me before we got out of the city on if we met before. And it's true, we have."

Saki was now entering a flashback. "I was in the crowd in fucking CWCville. A place I never thought I would be in. Mostly because CWCville is a fake town that has never existed. I have never ever thought I would ever wake up in a Cartoon but it finally happened."

"I found myself in this form. My body I loved. I wish I always looked like this. I think it really gives those boys the milkshakes they always wanted in the park." Saki winked. SNT didn't get that joke. Mary did though but didn't laugh. "Ahem... Anyway. I found out about my new powers in the park and learned to control them, while also being attractive. That was when you know who came into the CWCville park."

"He sat down on a park bench, he was making weird notices and doing some tone deaf singing. Seriosly, I could not stand his fucking singing. I rather rip my ovaries out of my body instead of listening to her sing."

"I know the feeling." SNT responded remembering Chris' singing.

"That was when I had enough of it that I flew up to him... or her... You know what I don't fucking care anymore. I went up to hesher and asked him to stop."

" _I would like to kindly ask you to stop. You're bothering not only me but the peacefulness of the park."_

" _Hey, this is a public park. I can make noise if I want to!"_

"Personally, I have dealt with a lot of children. So when I heard Chris speak to me, he had response of a 6 year old. If you ever have to take care of children, You know they can be fucking annoying. So I took a deep breath and revamped my personality."

" _Listen, yes this is a public place but you have to learn to respect the other people who are here. This is a place that we all pay for so lets share this space and respect other people here. Can you do that for me?"_

"I noticed he wasn't listening to me but was looking at my curves."

" _Hbba."_

" _Hello! My eyes are up here!"_

" _How old are you?"_

" _Why do you ask?"_

" _Oh... umm... I just wanted to know, you look to be in your 20s."_

" _Um... yeah."_

" _I'm good at things like that. I can tell if a girl has come of age, that has always been a talent of mine."_

" _Oh... YEAH..._ _creepy_ _... I think I better go."_

"I then started flying away but he or fucking she started flying right behind me in her CPU form. She quickly caught up to me and flew right to my left."

" _What are you doing tonight?"_

" _Not you!"_

"I then teleport away. I hide behind a nearby building in the sky. But sadly he was like Droopy."

" _AAAH!"_

" _Don't panic, I know you're just trying to play hide and seek."_

" _What do you think this is a Bold Guy video?"_

" _I just wanted you to go out with me. My name is Christine West..."_

" _We all know your name by now, I was at the meeting, shut the fuck up."_

" _Hehe... feisty are ya? I like my food like I like my women... hot."_

"Ok, even I knew that pickup line was bad. After debating with him. I agreed to a date with him. But I planned on not showing anyway. I didn't think it would even matter if I showed up or not. I just thought it would be forgotten. So I went to my home and calmed down in a nice warm bath. This was the last time I took a relaxing bath in weeks."

"I was sitting in the bath and I almost fell asleep in it. I looked over at the clock to see I was supposed to meet Chris at a McDonalds at 7. But I was going to skip that."

" _Hehe... fucker."_

"I continued to stay in the bath for another 5 mins. I was about to get up and get dressed for bed and then draw something up from my imagination or something like that. I didn't know what I was going to draw but I could figure it out. Maybe remember my friends including the people I can't find anymore."

"Just when I was about to leave the bath, suddenly, I found myself in the middle of a McDonalds. Just like that like it was nothing. I was still in the tub, the only thing covering my body are the bubbles in the pull. The person who summoned me was Chris and Magi-Chan. I was now exposed in the middle of a restaurant."

" _EEEK! WHAT THE FUCK! WHY DID YOU KIDNAP ME?"_

" _You said you would appear at this date!" Chris mentioned._

" _... I lied, I wasn't interested in any of your dates. Now please send me back!"_

" _You promised though!"_

" _I don't want to date you. What you just did was kidnap me from my own home, and you have also embarrassed me in public!"_

"Chris looked at me intensely. I was still trying to hide myself with the suds in the tub and it's walls but that didn't help. He was still staring at me intensely. At this point, I lost all respect and hope for this man or woman and I just teleported back to the bathroom with the tub. I didn't want to have him see me again so I quickly got out of the bath and put some clothes on. I wanted to prepare in case I was teleported out of the apartment without warning for the second fucking time."

"Wow..." SNT thought. "This is quite a story."

"What... Do you not believe me, do you think I'm making this up?" Saki asked.

SNT looked at Saki intensely. "I do, It sounds outrageous and kind of unbelievable but based on the past couple days, I could see it happens. Being here has taught me that anything can happen you know."

"My story isn't finished yet. Luckily, I wasn't kidnapped for the rest of the night." Saki calmed down. "But... something weird did happen. I ended up falling asleep on my couch after watching Dawn of the Lovehogs episodes. It's the only thing I have seen on national TV so far that I have enjoyed even though it's a terrible show."

"What is the show about?" SNT asked.

"Do you really want me to answer that question?" Saki asked.

SNT thought about the title. "You know what, I don't."

Saki laughed. "Good, the less you know about it, the better. So yeah, I feel asleep on the couch with the TV on and suddenly I wake up somewhere else. No I don't think I was kidnapped again because it felt like a dream but this also felt way too real. I woke up on another couch with the same childish mayor that kidnapped me with all of his Sonic OC rejections next to me."

" _Hey... Look... I'm in your dreams! Hehe!"_

" _No I'm not!"_

"I attempted to fly toward the door but somehow it was locked from the outside. Christine then attempted to come up to me."

" _Come on, I won't bite!"_

" _No!"_

"That was when I fought back. I beat the little punk up like he was my former boyfriend. And I made sure that he felt every punch and kick. My final blow was a kick in his crotch. But surprisingly, it had little effect."

" _Oh... that hurt!"_

" _That should teach you a lesson. I'm not interested in your fucking little fat lazy ass."_

" _To bad I am used to the pain!"_

"That was when I saw the full swing of his... I don't know... CPU powers. I don't remember. I woke up when he or she shot it at me. I relieved myself that It was all a dream and that was when I turned off the TV and went to my actual bed and spent the rest of the night there. Now I only thought that it was a dream and I moved on. But that was when I woke up with the sound of a knock at the door."

 _*Knock Knock*_

" _Mmm...mm... 5 more minutes..."_

 _*Knock Knock Knock*_

" _Not now mom... fuck off bitch..."_

" _CWCville Police Department, Arrest Warrant, Come out with your hands up!"_

" _Yeah yeah shut your as... wait what?"_

" _WHERE COMING IN!"_

" _Shit!"_

"I then quickly shot out of bed and flew out the window and hid my body next to the window. They broke into the apartment and they couldn't find me. I guess they didn't expect me to fly out the window."

"Damn Magi-Chan, she isn't here!"

"That girl is no value to us even though you feel that she is. But I am here to tell you that she isn't it. Move on."

"But she was pretty and I thought she could be boyfriend free."

"Christine, she is not our main interest, let her go free."

"But she still broke my heart last night and breaking my heart is a crime in CWCville and she will be arrested. Alright chief, confiscate everything in this room and take it back to the station."

"Yes Sir."

"Since then I have been on the run. I wanted to find my sister because I knew she would take me in and hide me but I didn't know where she was. I never wanted to move here just like anyone else and I planned on moving out of CWCville at some point but with the fact that the police were looking for me and it seemed that every day that passed. It would get harder and harder to get out of this town. So I lived in the alleys of CWCville until I saw Rookie and I stuck with him since."

"Wow... what a story." SNT admitted.

"I'm happy I'm out of there now and we found you. Now I just want to know if my sister is safe."

SNT nodded. "She is, she is just fine. She has been tagging along with me on this journey. She escaped CWCville along with someone else to help me get to where we are now. And it's because of them that we got this far. Together, we will return to the world we once had."

"I agree with you... but, just between you and me... I kind of like my body right now and I think I want to keep it." Saki admitted.

SNT laughed and shrugged. "Nothing lasts forever."

Just then, a few people walk into the building. "Hey Mary, we got the tunnel maps under CWCville done just like you asked for them." SNT and Saki looked directly at the girl behind them. The girl recognized them. "Oh... SNT, your here!"

"Um... do I know you?" All of them did a blank stare at each other.


	36. Chapter 35: Operation Love-Day

"Oh... we don't know each other." said the girl. "My friend mentioned that he wrote a fanfiction about you."

"Do you mean... the writer?" SNT asked. "The person who got us into this mess in the first place. The writer has a wild imagination... literally."

"I know," said a person behind her. "We all know that."

"If you know who the writer is. Does that mean... he is nearby?" said another voice.

SNT nodded. "He is back in... I forgot what the name of the place to be honest, I'm sorry. You must be his friends."

"Yeah... we know him well." the girl responded. "I'm Eve, nice to meet you."

SNT shook her hand. "Nice to meet you Eve."

The person behind Eve then introduced himself. "My name is Steve."

"That rhymes." SNT smiled as she shook his hand.

"There are a few other friends here of his but their all spys right now trying to gain intelligence for us. You know, to prepare our attack on CWCville." Eve explained.

"Or who ever is freaking writing this has no room in the plot for the writers friends." Saki thought to herself.

"What was that?" Eve asked.

"Oh... nothing." Saki sighed. "My name is Saki." She held out her hand and shook them both.

"Nice to meet you." Steve nodded.

Mary then came up to Steve, "Alright, tell me what you know guys."

Eve then sat down at the table and rolled out a map of CWCville. But this map was of the piping system. "Mark did all of the drawing work on this map and he did a very good job. The tunnels under CWCville connect the sewer and storm drains together.

"The less I think about the sewer the better." SNT waved her arms to not try and think of the sewer systems of CWCville.

"Wow..." This is quite eminence for a storm drainage system." Mary mentioned. "Especially with the town being so linear."

"You mean we have to attack from the sewer?" SNT started to shiver.

Steve nodded. "That is one of the options we have. We could also attack from the sky but it would be too obvious."

"Well. what is the plan after we take the town from underground?" Mary asked.

"Well, that is where we are lost." Steve announced. "We don't really know where to go next."

"That would be the mall." SNT answered. "The mall is where City Hall is and where Chris stays most of the time. I think maybe we should go after him. He must be the true mastermind to dimensional merge."

"But how do we know that?" Mary asked.

"Well first of all. Look at yourself Mary. Chris has sort of created you. Plus he basically admitted it during the town meeting." Eve said. "Chris has to be behind it, no questions."

Steve laughed. "Yeah. Chris should be easy. He isn't a very good strategist."

SNT nodded in agreement. "I can agree with that."

"Wait." Suddenly Rookie interjects. Everyone then looks his way as he then struggles to get up.

"Are you going to be ok?" Sarah asked who was still concerned for Rookie's health.

"I should be fine Sarah, thank you." Rookie put out his hands. "I have faced Chris in battle and I have to say SNT. It is nothing like you have seen before."

"I've faced her before. You weren't there Rookie. I faced her with Music and with her broken robot car made out of aluminum cans and I won." SNT mentioned. "I don't think I will have trouble."

"No SNT, I faced her in another form." Rookie announced.

"Was it the Sonichu form?"

"No, this is a form I have never seen before."

SNT then raised one of her eyebrows. "You mean his ultimate cosplay form?"

"What?" Rookie questioned. "Cosplay form, all of her forms are in cosplay."

"You're not wrong about that." SNT laughed.

"Hey, I cosplay all the time and I have no issues with it." Saki said with pride.

Rookie and SNT looked at Saki as she snickered a little. "Saki... you have issues." SNT said.

"Yeah, I already knew that for a very long time."

"Back to what I was saying. If I can describe this form, It's basically her human form, kind of like how you see Courtney when she transforms into her Magical Girl form." Rookie explained.

"Christine is a Magical girl too?" SNT questioned.

Rookie nodded. "But I think her power comes from something else. She has these weird looking wings like I have never seen before. It looks out of this world."

"Well... it can't be all that bad... right?" SNT asked.

Saki then added to the conversation. "This power Rookie is talking about is no fucking joke. I have seen it. I'm surprised Rookie didn't die from any of those blows Christine gave him."

"Oh no. Are you ok Rookie?" SNT asked.

"Yeah, It's because of Saki that I didn't end up dead."

Saki laughed. "Good thing I was following you."

"My point is this SNT." Rookie stood up and approached her. "This version of Christine is nothing like you have ever seen before."

SNT then thought a little. Back in Colorado, Courtney talked to her about believing herself when she was having trouble defeating Sonichu and Lighting Quartz. She was able to defeat Quartz with the Ponies help and Sonichu with Rosechu's help. "I think, if we do it as a team. We can do anything."

SNT then stood up on her feet. "Throughout this journey through a world I don't know anything about. I have been through many challenges. And through those challenges, we have yet failed. That is because I didn't take these challenges alone. I've always had you guys. Without the Writer and Courtney coming to my aid, I wouldn't have been able to figure out where I was. Without you Rookie, I wouldn't have been able to break out of Magi-Chan's nightmare. I can't defeat Christine alone. And that is why I am confident that we can take her down."

Saki was satisfied with that answer. "I am willing to fight to the end with you no matter what."

Rookie thought about it. On the inside, he knew SNT was right. But on the other, he still had a concern. "What if you don't have us SNT. What if you can't rely on us."

"Well... I'm just going to have to rely on Chaos Control I guess." SNT answered. "I haven't used it in a while though. I completely forgot that I could do that."

Rookie was still concerned. "What if you can't use the chaos emeralds?"

"Huh?" SNT questioned. "I have asked myself that question before, and I have concluded that never have Sonic, Amy, Tails, or myself had problems with the Emeralds. The Emeralds have been really reliable that I really think that there is nothing to worry about."

"You know?" Rookie decided to mention this now before it was forgotten. "Where where the emeralds when Eggman used the Phantom Ruby to take over the world?"

"Huh?" SNT looked at Rookie.

Rookie continued. "Where where the emeralds when we needed them the most? If they are so reliable and so much of a plot device, where were they when we believed Sonic was dead. Wouldn't we have looked for them a long time ago?"

Saki then added. "Oh my, are you trying to question the plot of Sonic Forces right now?"

"What's that?" Rookie asked.

"Oh... nothing don't worry about it."

SNT then thought through it for a second. "Wow, I never really questioned it because I was in another dimension and I thought the Chaos Emeralds didn't exist there." She laughed.

"Maybe because you had to download them." Saki mentioned under her breath.

"My point is this, We can't rely on the easy way out all of the time. Sometimes you need to be creative to solve your problems. Let me tell you this, I have never experienced the power of the emeralds obviously, but I know you have and that must be a privilege that is like a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"Not really. Sonic has used them multiple times in his life." SNT explained.

"...Well, I still want you to come up with a plan B just in case the emeralds don't work. Christine is no easy pushover."

SNT then added a little sass "Yeah, he is quite heavy and I don't expect to push him easily off of the table."

"I have felt this power and trust me, it is nothing like you have ever seen before. The Phantom Ruby doesn't even come close to what I witnessed with Christine. But I don't know how she got this power. She has like 15 different forms." Rookie scratched his head.

"15 forms... sounds like a fanfiction grasping at straws trying to drag out as long as possible." SNT snarked

"Yeah... I know..." Saki added. "I've seen DragonBall and I swear there have been episodes of just them powering up for 22 minutes."

Rookie and SNT ignored that statement because they don't know what DragonBall was.

"If Christine is really that powerful... Then how do we weaken him?" SNT asked.

"There has to be a way." Saki said. "The power had to come from somewhere. It's possible that he just gave it to himself to make sure heshe was god."

"Chris has always been god. And I have defeated wannabe god before and I can do it again with the help of you guys by my side." SNT said with confidence.

"Just be careful... That is all I want you to do. Just watch yourself, this could be the hardest challenge you have ever faced. Don't underestimate her." Rookie held on to SNT's hand to signal that he was serious.

"I will Rookie, I can take on giant great almighty jelly bean any day." SNT sassed.

"Ok, can you stop calling her fat?" Saki laughed.

"As soon as this is over I will stop, I promise." SNT winked.

Everyone who was in the room laughed. Steve then went up to SNT. "Where are you all staying tonight?"

"Oh... I plan on heading back to this place right here." SNT then got out a map and then pointed to the place she came from. "Our resistance team is over here in... Arlington."

"Outside of DC huh?" Mary mentioned.

"Hey, to be honest, that is not a bad place to set up a team. There are all kinds of equipment there is the government conspiracies are true." Sarah winked.

"Do you think we should move our resistance there?" Mary asked.

"Well, we do have a lab and Blossom Bloomer who was there did set up a power source to make the place work out."

Sarah and Mary looked at each other like they were living in poverty. "I wonder how many other resistant groups there are out there?" Mary asked.

"Well... there is only one way to find out, we need to scout the area."

"There are possibly more around." SNT mentioned. "I know the ponies and pokemon from the places west and north of here respectfully that could possibly help us."

"You have a point." Eve said. "Here is the deal, we want to see our friend again, so take us back to DC and then we will all set up a meetup place. Maybe DC?"

"Yeah, I would be fine with that." Rookie said.

"Wait!" SNT interrupted the conversation. "Don't pick it, have anyone seen DC since the merge started because I hate to say it, the place is as broken down as Park Avenue."

"Oh... really?" Saki was surprised. "What happened."

"There was what looked like a Riot and Christine and her goons destroyed what was left. This includes all of the politicians." SNT explained.

"I know I get angry every time I hear the news but I never thought it would get to a point of complete meltdown." Saki explained. "Well... at lease nothing worse will happen to my fucking healthcare since they can't pass new policys."

"Saki!" Eve yelled. "This is not the time for political debate. We have a bigger issue on our minds."

"Right... Sorry."

"Hmm..." Steve looked more at the map. "How about Richmond then."

"Richmond, VA?" Mary said. "I go there a lot and it's not a bad place to meetup and gather all of the resistance. Plus... easy access to CWCville."

"I've never been there but we can make it work." SNT said.

"Alright," Mary said. "It's agreed on, Sarah, go find as many resistances you can find and tell them to meet in Richmond in 2 days. On the 3rd they we will rise again and take down Christine once and for all."

"So let's see..." Sarah went up to the calendar. "So that will be the 24th of February. The 24th will be our D-Day."

"Wait." Eve started to remember something. "Isn't that Christian Love Day?"

"What... What is that?" Mary asked.

"Is that like a day where Christians go to worship ?" Sarah mentioned. "I've never heard of it."

"No, it's really just Christine's Birthday that he wanted as a holiday." Eve explained.

"He made his own birthday into a Holiday?" SNT questioned that. "You know what... it wouldn't surprise me. Nothing surprises me about the ball of egotism."

Everyone laughed. Sarah then stood up. "I will be right back. I will see you all in a few days. Good luck." Sarah then ran out the door.

"We better be going." SNT said while standing up. "It's nice to meet you all.":

"Oh... it's no trouble." Mary nodded. "We have a lot of work to do so you better hurry and get back to DC before it gets dark. I will see you all in 2 days."

Saki then realised. "Wait... if we win this war... that means..." She then looks at her body. "NOOOOO! I like being all cartoony and big. I wish I looked like this in real life."

"I'm afraid so, we will all go back to our normal lives after this. Possibly never seeing each other again." Rookie admitted.

"I'm starting to think the Dimensional Merge is not a bad thing." Saki said to herself admiring her body.

"We will see you all in 2 days." SNT waved. Saki and Rookie followed SNT out. Eve and Steve ran out with them.

"SNT, wait up!" Steve yelled.

"Yeah, I wanted to know exactly where you where in DC." Eve said. "I think we will head over there later but I wanted to know where to look to find all of y'all."

"Oh... we are in a building that is circular and shaped like a pentagon." SNT mentioned.

"You mean the Pentagon?" Saki asked.

"Is that a popular building?" SNT asked.

"Yes... yes it is." Eve said. "We will find you there that's not hard to find. Thank you see y'all later."

SNT waves at Eve and Steve as they walked off. "Nice to meet you all."

"So... I guess we are heading back there?" Saki asked."My sister is at the Pentagon right?"

"Yeah, Courtney is there alright." SNT answered.

"I'm following you SNT." Rookie smiled trying not to blush.

"We could get there faster if you hold on to me." Saki mentioned.

Rookie and SNT look at her. "What do you mean?" SNT asked.

"I know exactly where we are going and as long as I know where it is, I can teleport there no problem." Saki explained. "I have never done this but I don't really know the limits of my power. Maybe this is my time to test it."

"Are you sure this is safe?" Rookie asked.

"Hmm." Saki shrugged. "Well, there is only one fucking way to find out huh? Touch me and hold on tight. Because we are possibly going someplace where the sun doesn't shine."

"Why are you talking in innuendos?" SNT asked.

"Because I was born to be wild!" Saki said. That was when her magic then engulfed SNT and Rookie and suddenly finding reality around them starting to disappear.

"Hold on!" Saki announced.

"AAAAH!" SNT & Rookie yelled.

...

"Hmm..."

Magi-Chan was meditating inside of the Mayor's office. He was still trying to control the dimensional merge with his power. He had to do this with his mind. He had to look at each part of C-197 with his eyes and make sure everything in the merge stays consistent with the rules in this dimension.

"Hmm... I feel... I disturbance in the force." he said. He knew something was coming in either a few seconds or a few days. But he couldn't pen point when it was going to happen.

"Pffff!"

Magi looks around the couch to find Christine asleep. She just farted. Apparently that disturbance in her bowel movements work her up. "Oooh. That must have been my psychic powers working again."

"Um... yeah... that was." Magi sighed.

"How is the merge going my wife?" she asked.

"Everything is going smoothly so far... mother." Magi responded. He sounded a little uninterested. "But I believe that there is a disturbance in the force."

"Oh.. sorry I had a burrito for lunch today." Chris responded.

"No no no mother not that. I feel that in the next few days, my vision is still very blurry but I feel that soon, there will be a disturbance here to stand in your way of the merger. I believe it will happen on the 24th. Christian Love Day."

"Is it a big party?" Christine asked.

"No... I feel this disturbance is going to be bad for all of us. I feel an invitation." Magi explained.

Christine laughed. "You think that in invasion is going to happen Magi? On all days, the biggest holiday of the year?"

"It is not a matter of when, it's a matter of if. Trust me, I feel it will happen then. And when the invasion happens. You will lose." Magi explained.

Christine laughed again. "What you are saying to me Magi is absolutely crazy my heart-sweat."

"What do you mean mother? Magi looked sceptical. His visions usually came true and yet nobody, not even his own creator/wife took him seriously.

"Christian Love Day is the most important day of the year. It is very unlikely that anyone would attack or have a war because it is a day of peace. It's a day of love and compassion. It is a day of honor for people who lack a boyfriend-free girl." Christine explained.

"You mean yourself?" Magi asked.

"Your my love Magi and you know that." Christine was annoyed by that comment from Magi. "Don't get smart with me Magi."

"I'm sorry mother." he responded.

"My point is that I don't think that there is any way anyone would attack on that _special_ day. It's a day of respect."

"It's also your birthday." Magi responded.

"Yes... yes it is." Chris remembered. "It is just a perfect day for a holiday about respect against the haters and the trolls."

"But valentines day already exists on the 14th. Do we really need basically a second valentines day?" Magi asked.

"Good question. This is why I look up to you a lot Magi." Chris winked. "One day you will understand."

"You're not answering my question."

"You have psychic powers, I think you can figure it out easily." Chris seemed defensive. She then stood up and then started to walk up. "Thank you for reminding me that the day is coming. We will do a giant parade. A parade larger than the Thanksgiving Parade in New York. An event never seen before. I would like you, Magi to be there and represent the Dimensional Merge progress."

"That is an honor mother." Magi said. "But I am afraid that I am going to have to decline your request. In 3 days time, the merge will be complete and 1218 and C-197 will be merged permanently. And you and I, including all of the wonderful things you have created will be transformed into gods and goddesses respectively overseeing this new world."

"Wow, you have been working hard." Christine was proud. "What a perfect day to complete the merge. I will let you do that but if you finish before the parade, please participate."

"Thank you mother I will." Magi nodded.

"Alright, I am going to go write a mayor's notice right now to the public in order for us to hold this parade. Good luck Magi. You are going to need it." Christine then walked out of the room.

"Hmm... thank you mother." Magi then continued to meditate on top of the stained couch in the mayor's office. He started seeing things and then said to himself. "Soon... I sense the end of this story is coming near."


	37. Chapter 36: Pokerface

**A/N: Sorry for missing a week, I had to move back into college and get into the grove again. I also was preparing something very _SPECIAL_ for all of you for this chapter. So later in this chapter I hope I made the week up with a video I made. Look out for it.**

"AAAAAH!" SNT and Rookie where continuing to be transported with Saki's magic. The stars that made up their surroundings then started to materialize in the settings. It then became clear where they where. They found themselves floating in mid air... well kind of. Saki did, SNT and Rookie expecting to land on the ground ended up letting go of Saki and now falling into a pile of rubble about 560 feet below them. SNT quickly reacted by spinning her tails to fly. But Rookie couldn't fly and continued to fall to his doom. "Why does this keep happening to me?"

"I got you!" SNT and Saki simultaneously said then fly to his aid and hit each other in the middle. SNT ended up bouncing off of Saki's chest as Saki was smacked in the face with SNT's tails. That impact ended up dizzying Saki and throwing SNT off course. They both forgot about Rookie and confronted each other

"Ouch that fucking hurt!" Saki said rubbing her head. "Watch where your fucking going!"

"Oh come on, your um... "big things" got in the way!" SNT responded.

"Um guys... NOT HELPING!" Rookie yelled from below. Because of that setback, SNT and Saki couldn't get to him in time anymore. He quickly grabbed his grappling hook and hopped for luck. He pointed the hook in a random direction and then closed his eyes. If he didn't do anything, the pile of rubble would probably kill him with all of the pointed objects ready to claim his soul for their own.

He ended up clinging on to something but he didn't care what it was, it was probably better than landing on the pile. He then guided himself toward whatever it was. Then he opened his eyes to figure out that he grappled a larger flat rock. He smacked right into the rock flat on his face.

Saki and SNT then flew next to him and pulled him off of the wall. There was a pretty obvious imprint on him with the fact that Rookie's front now matched the rock he landed on.

"Are you ok Rookie?" SNT asked.

"... yeah, I think so... Ugg..." Rookie responded.

"Since when did you start cartooning lessons from Wile E Coyote?" Saki asked.

"Who is that?" Rookie asked.

"Oh... you don't know that... don't worry about it." Saki responded.

"What do you, Courtney, and the Writer know that we don't?" SNT asked.

"A lot of things SNT, A lot of things. Things that you may or may not want to see." Saki answered.

"I saw one of those things today when I saw Saki taking a *SMACK*-OUCH!" Rookie was punched in the face and knocked down by Saki.

"SHUT IT ROSHI." Saki yelled.

Rookie then slams onto the ground while she said that. "Why does this keep happening to me?" Rookie then stood up on his two feet and rubbed his head. "Why did you even teleport in mid air anyway?"

"I thought I was landing on the Washington Memorial and I wanted to look awesome as I overlooked Washington DC. Just like a real superhero." You could see Saki's eyes gleam at that prospect. "To bad it was destroyed."

"Kinda like your career." SNT sassed.

"Ok, why are you start beef with me?" Saki confronted.

SNT shrugged then stood up. "Ever since you have been here you have been kind of annoying with your bluntness. You can't just be forcing yourself into these fan fictions about me."

Saki then sighed then took a deep breath. "Look... I'm sorry. I feel like I am everything I want to be right now. I am living the dream of being in this body. To be honest S, I used to be a fanfiction writer myself."

"Oh my gosh, they're multiplying!" SNT panicked.

"No no no, I didn't write anything on you I promise. If I did you would probably be avoiding me right now." Saki admitted. "Anyway, I find it really hard to make friends without talking about awkward situations. But I find that stuff interesting. Heck, I watch porn for fun!"

"The less I hear about that, the better." S then put out her hands to signal that she wasn't interested in hearing more.

"I get it, our personalities don't really fit together. You're more like my sister. And that is someone I loved since the beginning. I know we don't go together right now but I am trying my hardest to be friends with you." she explained. "But I find that really fucking hard for some reason."

SNT tried to understand Saki's point of view and accepted that this was just the way she was. "I forgive you. I'm not really angry. Don't worry about it."

"Oh thank you!" Saki smiled in relief.

SNT looked at her surroundings to try and identify where she was. She reconsided it mostly because a few days earlier, they were looking at the same place. She reconsidered the burning smell of her surroundings that always mistified her senses. It gave her that feel that gave her shivers down her spine because she knows that a few weeks ago, many people died on the exact same location where she was standing.

SNT then found the monument that the Sonichus or Rosechus put up to commemorate the lost souls gone when the riot happened. It was at that point she knew where to go and what to do.

"This way." SNT announced as she then ran that direction. She remembered her landmarks well and knew that the next thing to look for was the bridge which got destroyed. She is hoping to see The Pentagon from there. Saki and Rookie followed behind.

...

"Glorious, Just Glorious!" Holtar was looking at recipe he made up for his own weapon."Just one more thing to do. I need complete silence now. This chemical is very critical that I get right and the amount of nitronium bisprate I need to add to the carbonic sodium needs to be perfect."

He then got out magnifying glasses and put them on. Then he got an eyedrop and dipped it into the nitronium bisprate sucking it up. Then he went to his pot boiling over the Benson burner. He then got really close and silenced himself. He tried to hold himself steady over the burner.

"Steady... as... a... rock..." he said to himself. He started pinching the eyedropper and looking at the drop as it slowly got bigger and bigger. He wanted to make sure he got the right amount of liquid.

The Liquid then dropped into the pot. "Perfect." Holtar said to himself. He witnessed the liquid in the pot begin to boil at a more extreme pace giving off a nasty stench. "YES, YES, YES!"

That was when the pot then exploded pushing Holtar back into the counter hurting his back. "Ouch!" The chemical was all over him and his surroundings. He then got up and whipped himself off. "Just a little poison on me, no big deal." Some of it got in his mouth but he just swallowed it. Then he looked into his calculations to figure out if he made an oversight. "What did I do wrong?"

He looked and looked until he found it. "Oh... Calculus error, forgot to use the multiplication rule here." he laughed at himself.

"Holtar!"

Blossoms comes into the room about to step onto the poisonous puddles but Holtar yells. "STOP! Don't move."

She then looks around the room to find all of the poisonous material. "Oh my, do you need medical attention... again?"

"Get a mop, I should be fine." Holtar responded.

"Are you sure?" Blossom responded.

"A little poison won't hurt me, all apart of my immunity building." he announced.

Blossom then ran out of the room to get a mop as Holtar tried his best to clean up the mess. Blossom then ran past Courtney and I who were talking about other things. But we knew at this point that Holtar was going to do what he wanted to do. Courtney and I were talking about the night before.

"How did you sleep?" I asked.

"It's the first time I got a full night of sleep to be honest." She yawned. "Have you seen SNT this morning?"

"She went to go grab intelligence for us. Looking for her?" I asked.

"I was just wondering." Courtney shugged. She looked down at her cup of water. "You know, I had a very strange dream last night."

"What happened?"

"I was a catfish mermaid goddess and I got upset at America for pollutingthe ocean. So as I response, I flooded Florida and took it for my own." She explained.

"Are you sure that wasn't a vision of the future?" I asked. "Florida will probably be underwater in a hundred years along with Louisiana."

"I honestly don't really know if that was a vision or not. I just thought it was a weird dream." Courtney laughed. She then got up from the table and then started walking toward the door. Once she was there, she then collided with something bouncy that was flying from around the corner. She bounced off of it and then onto the ground landing on her butt.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, I didn't see... wait... Courtney?" said the girl.

Courtney opened her eyes meeting with a familiar character. Someone that she held dear to her heart. "Saki?... is that really you?"

"What's up bitch!" Saki then got real close and hugged her. Courtney noticed the weird body shape she wasn't used to.

SNT and Rookie then appear behind her. I then wave. "Hey SNT, Welcome back."

"Hey Writer. I brought some friends back." S responded.

"Um... Saki, I hate to ask this but... did you get bigger?" Courtney asked.

"Yes I did, do I look great?" Saki then got herself into a sexy pose. "I am now officially, sexyhotdelicious."

"Um... yeah." Courtney responded. "I'm just not used to the look of your body at all."

"I'm not used to your cat ears Courtney." Saki pointed out. "And your blue hair."

"We are in a cartoon right now. It figures I take the shape on how I draw myself." Courtney admitted.

"Typical you." Saki laughed.

In the meantime. SNT and Rookie were talking to me on the intelligence as Saki and Courtney where catching up with each other.

"Oh, I see, CWCville looks like is pointing to the north east to the south west it seems." I said.

"One thing that you need to know. There are other resistance teams around in CWCville. We even found your friends." Rookie explained.

"You mean Eve, Steve, Nick, and Mark?" I asked.

Rookie nodded.

"Ok, good, they're still alive. Well Maybe I should head over there and check up with them." I said.

"Eve said that she would come by later." SNT announced.

"Ok, I will catch up with them then." I smiled.

Rookie then added. "We need to meet all of the resistances in a place called Richmond in 2 days. We will invade CWCville in 3 days time. So prepare yourself for it."

"3 days huh..." SNT said. "Well a lot can happen in that time."

"I personally think that it's a good time. When we meet together this will give us a chance to compare strategies on that day."

"Are you sure that is enough time to strategist in 1 night?" SNT asked.

"I don't think anyone would be sleeping that night anyway. I can already tell you it's going to be a 48 hour day." I explained. "I think that it is important that everyone where gets a good night sleep for the next couple of days. Because when the sun comes up on the 2nd day. You may never sleep again."

"I understand writer." SNT nodded.

"Also, if we could get some training in, that would be nice. SNT, I am putting you in charge of that." I explained. "Rookie, help her out."

"Got it sir." Rookie responded.

"Hey, Rookie, let me introduce the rest of the team here." SNT insisted.

Saki and Courtney continued to talk in the meantime. Saki was talking about what she was watching on TV while in CWCville.

"Watching Dawn of the Lovehogs on TV has confused me about the Pokemon reproductive system. What is the anatomy of Pokemon that make them grow genitalia?"

"Wait what?" I then started paying attention.

"Um... Saki, I think you should stop." Courtney started feeling uncomfortable. "This possible fan fiction that we are in is starting to get the rating of M."

"It's too late for that Courtney." I admitted. "Once Saki is in the story, The Fan Fiction might was well get a NC-17 raiting."

"Hey, I'm not that fucking crewd. I just find dicks interesting." Saki said.

"Did you just contradicted yourself in the same sentence?" I asked noticing that.

"You know what guys, yes, yes I did." Saki admitted. "I like to scar people for life. That is what I do to children every day when I go to work."

Courtney and I then look at each other then stare at Saki looking disappointed.

"What?" She shrugged. "The kids aren't going to scar themselves."

"Please leave the scarring to the parents." I responded.

"Please hope the kids never get scarred." Courtney facepalmed.

...

Later that day, all of us came for dinner. Saki was helping Lilly in the kitchen to make food. Just to make herself useful.

"Um... hi... um." Lilly carefully introduced herself.

"Heya." Saki then started teleporting a lot of goods in from somewhere including a lot of cookware.

"Um..." Lilly swallowed to prepare to speak. "You... um... know how.. to cook?"

"I love to cook. Back at home, they called me the spice rack for a reason." Saki winked

Lilly didn't protest when Saki started to cook. She had teleported in her own ingredients stolen from CWCville and just started chopping things up. Lilly has been the sole cook this whole time and now having this extra help was really southing. She barely talked since she didn't know Saki at all. All she did was answer in yes or no.

Later, all of us were called for dinner. Lilly passed out the fine _china_ Saki stole from CWCville. These were nicer plates than the ones we were eating off of.

That was when I asked the question. "Where did you get these plates?"

"Oh, no one in particular." Saki whisled.

Meanwhile, at City Hall in CWCville.

"Hey, Chris!" Sonichu yelled. "The Banquet's _Special_ Mom's Spaghetti, it ready."

"I will grab the plates." Chris insisted. He then went into the cabinet and looked. "Hey... where are the nice plates we just got?"

"I don't know mother." Sonichu answered.

Chris then yelled with her fist in the air. "Where the hell is the _China_?"

We then rejoin our group. Saki made Lasagna as it seems from scratch. But it was vegetarian due to the fact that half of us didn't eat meat.

I was looking forward for the world to turn back to normal because I miss meat so much. But we all enjoyed it. I was surprised.

Samantha in order to eat the food had to cover it with her own ink just to digest it. That was gross to watch and probably disabled our appetites temporarily.

"Samantha..." Courtney was holding her mouth to try not to barf.

She looked at her. "What is it."

"Can you do that somewhere else, your grossing us out." I admitted.

"Oh... I'm sorry." Samantha walked out of the room with her plate.

"Oh come on, I found that really cool!" Saki said excitedly.

SNT then asked something. "Hey, out of all of you. Who can run fast?"

Ravi, Lum, Never, Rookie, Blossom and Midnight all raise their hands. Lilly started to raise her hand a little but she wasn't sure so put her hand down.

SNT nodded. "Alright, I think I will be training you all tomorrow. So I am going to teach you all how to boost."

"Oh boy... Boosting." Ravi got excited. "Man that would be so cool. I have watched Sonic do it before but I never understood how the dude learned it."

"This would give us a good chance to become as fast as Sonic." Lum said. "I'm willing to learn anything SNT."

Never snickered a little. "If I am going to boost. I am going to have to boost into your heart." He then made a click sound with his mouth while pointing at SNT.

SNT rolled her eyes. "Alright original Sonic OC, save your feelings for later."

Blossom has never really seen anyone boost. "I am interested in learning about this and knowing what it is."

SNT nodded. "It will be a little hard at first but once you get the basics of it, you should be able to do it easily. In Fact, Sonic last time Eggman attacked, he got so used to the boosting that Eggman's robots are not a challenge anymore."

"I don't think I would be able to Boost." Holtar mentioned. "I'm in no way of a fast runner. But I make up for it with my weapons."

"I think I will just help with the strategies tomorrow." Razor said. "That is something I think I will be better at. We are preparing for a big attack and I hope to help with the planning on that."

"After talking to you for a while Razor, I think you would be best at that. I hope that we will all find our training groove tomorrow." Midnight said. Then she thought of something. "Hey... now that I think about it... has anyone seen Rouge recently?"

Everyone stared at each other until Blossom answered that question. "Rouge is in the basement. He said that he was too busy to eat. When I talked to him, he said that it was important to finish the device he was working on."

"He has been stuck in that basement for a week." Razor mentioned. "I wonder what he is working on."

"Probably that cloning project." Midnight said. "It's so pointless but yet he is so stubborn."

"Well, tell him that he needs to have his device done in 2 days because in 3 days, we will invade." Rookie explained.

"Alright, I will tell him when we finish dinner." Blossom nodded. "I need to take a plate down there anyway. He needs to eat something."

"At least we are thinking of him." SNT smiled.

Holtar then stood up and looked at Saki. "Thank you for the wonderful dinner."

"Oh... it's no trouble. I can look at you all and see that y'all have been starving for weeks and I wanted to make it up to you." Saki smiled. "Again, they call me the spice rack for a reason."

"I never called you that." Courtney mentioned laughing a little. "Please stop."

"Tonight, I think I want to focus on planning a little. I wanted to get a little bit of a head start on that to know what we are dealing with." I explained.

"Yeah yeah, boring stuff." Saki yawned.

"Yep." I responded.

"I think I'm just going to call it a day. I need all the sleep I can get."

"Alright, Goodnight Saki." I waved.

"Night bitches." She said flouting out. Samantha that finished her food and walked in with the empty plate.

"Wait... aren't you going to... help with the dishes?" Lilly said that quietly. Saki couldn't hear that and left her to do the dishes. She sighed and then started picking up the plates.

"Hey, anyone up to play another round of Poker?" Never asked. "This game will be fun."

"What is that?" SNT asked.

"Oh... it's really fun!" Samantha said.

"I think I am just going to go to bed." Rookie said. "My day has been crazy and I think I need to recover from my heart condition a little."

"I think I am going to get some sleep as well." Lum admitted. "Sleeping is good for the soul. I learned that during my years of training."

The two of them then left the room. The rest of the cast then went to a nearby room. SNT followed them in. All of them sat around the floor. Midnight was next to Never who was next to Ravi then Razor, then after her was Midnight as in a circle. SNT sat in the middle between Midnight and Razor. Samantha stood over them all.

 **A/N: Go on YouTube and put in this link [ _watch?v=iGVC_jMLy7Q_ ] Enjoy :)**

Never then got out the cards and then put them toward the middle of the floor. "Hehe… you ready to have your butts wiped clean of rings."

"Are we playing Poker again?" Midnight asked.

Razor looked at Never with a concerned look. "Are we playing because you always win?"

Never gave a guilty look. "What? NOOO! Tomorrow is a huge day and I wanted to relax a little before we are all busy."

"I guess I'll play with ya." Rave admitted. She was excited to play with her new friends.

Razor sighed. "…Fine, I'll play. Only to satisfy your ego."

"Alright guys, give up all your rings." Never said as he then pulled accouple rings out from somewhere.

"Um..." SNT started to think, confused by Never's statement. "I think I will play but how am I supposed to give up my rings when they do that disintegrate when I touch them?"

SNT suddenly gets punched by Never. SNT loses all her rings as a result from the blow.

"OUCH!"

"That's how." Never laughed.

SNT didn't like what he just did, but she let it go and then sat next to the group.

Ravi then starting to think. "To be honest, the last time I played this game. I recall being in last place."

Razor looked at Ravi. "What happened? Did you fold?"

"No, I just didn't know I had bad cards." Ravi shugged. "Maybe this time my luck will change."

"It's a bit of a learning curve. I just started playing this last week." Razor added.

Midnight picked up the deck of cards and then started to shuffle them. "I guess I'm dealing because I still don't know how to play this game, unless there are any objections." Once there was a pause to see if anyone objected. Midnight continued "Place all your rings on the table and put them in front of you please. "

"Can someone tell me how to play this game?" SNT requested.

"Oh... I think it's complicated, but you must play with a little luck." Razor explained. "You will be given 2 cards. Your job is to watch your hand and make sure you can make a sort of pattern with the cards that are given out and shown to the table."

"Based on how good your hand is. You can make decisions on how high you want to bet. But don't worry about it, all you need to know is that I have never lost a game of Poker... Heh, I'm too awesome to lose." Never laughed.

Everyone sighs at Never. Some of them say, oh my god.

Samantha made an offer. "SNT I'll help you, don't worry. I'm not playing this round anyway."

"Oh, thanks." SNT smiled.

"Alright, I'm passing out the cards." Midnight announced. The cards started to be passed around one at a time. Once that was accomplished. Because Never was next to Midnight she looked to him first, "Alright, let's get started. Never, you make the First Bet "

"Heh, really... I'm betting 10 rings." he announced

"Don't you think that's a little high?" Ravi asked.

"You don't play the Never way. And the Never way says to go high and you will always fly." Never snarked trying to seem cool.

"10 Rings! Um… I don't know…" Ravi thought hard about it.

"If you win, there is a bigger reward." Never tried his best to have Ravi stay in the game but only intimidated her.

"I only have 25 rings, that's a huge ask from me… Um… I think I'm just going to fold." Ravi gives her cards to Midnight ending her game once and for all.

SNT looked at her cards carefully trying to make an informed decision. "hmm."

"You have enough rings to stay in the game, you know. Depending on the cards she may put down. You could win this." Samantha mentioned.

"I guess I will bet 10 rings" SNT then sanctioned her rings and put them in the middle.

"Don't think with these high bets you will win by default Nev." Razor pointed out.

"I win with pure skill and not by pricing everyone out." Never smiled. But everyone knew he was guilty of it.

Razor sighs, "I'll bet the 10."

"Alright, Here comes the flop." The cards where an Ace of Hearts, 5 of Spades, and an Ace of diamonds now revealing themselves to the players.

"15 rings on that!" Never announced.

Everyone then yelled all surprised. "What?"

"You heard me. You don't think I'm serious? Make it 20 rings!" Never said with assertiveness.

"You know what... This is ridiculous. Nev shouldn't be betting. I fold, this is stupid." Razor gave up her cards to Midnight.

SNT looked at her hand. Then looked at Samantha who could see them as well. Samantha nodded a yes to stay in the game. SNT at that point had the confidence to keep going. "Fine... 20 rings it is." She then gives up 20 rings.

"Oh... it seems it's just you and your boyfriend here." Never laughed obviously full of himself.

"Shut it you not hedgehog if that what are name is." SNT snarked

"It's Never!" He got a little agitated by that sass.

"You mean Never a Hedgehog?" SNT came back.

"Alright, you can sass me around like that, think you can beat me... make it All in!" he lost it.

"Oh! He is throwing all his rings on the line here." Ravi got excited and started paying attention closely to the game.

"Alright, let's end this." SNT put all of her rings on the line for this. This was the point of no return.

"Let's see how this end." Razor also noticed that the steaks just got higher.

"Alright. Ok, last two cards." Midnight then flipped over the card. "The turn is a 6 of spades."

Never looked at SNT. "Alright looking good kind of like you." SNT sighed in response to that statement.

Midnight continued. "The River, the final card is… a 8 of hearts."

"Straight!" Never puts down a 7 of diamonds and 9 of clubs.

"What is this then?" SNT asked as she showed her cards to the group. Everyone then looks at Never's cards and then back at S'. She put down the other 2 aces in the deck.

"SNT... you have 4 of a kind." Ravi announced.

"Wait What?" Never was surprised.

"Sorry Nev, Four of a kind is stronger than a Straight. SNT wins." Midnight announced.

SNT was surprised from her win. "Wow, this is only my first game."

"I want a rematch!" Never demanded.

Midnight invited everyone. "Alright everyone, get back in the game here."

"This time I will show no mercy." Never threatened

Midnight shuffles the cards and passes them out. Once Ravi got her cards, she looked at them from a foot away. This caused Never to accidentally see her cards. Ravi then glanced over at Never and noticed that he was looking right at them. Ravi quickly hid her cards." Oh... you didn't see that right.

"I did, but it seems that you have a good pair right there." Never smiled.

"You think so?"

"Stay to the end Ravi, you could win this round."

"Never, do you have a bet?" Midnight asked

"All In!"

"WHAT?" Everyone said simultaneously.

"I am feeling so confident with this deck I just want to end it. All in." Never smiled.

"Never said I was lucky and I am feeling it." Ravi got excited.

Razor was understandably concerned for Ravi. "Are you sure you want to trust him?"

"He said I had good cards." she responded.

"Don't say I didn't warn ya."

Ravi then pushed all of her rings toward the middle. That was when Samantha got a quick glimpse and knew something was fishy. 2 "Wait, let me see your cards."

"No, you're just going to share it with everyone, It's not over until it's over. Wait." Ravi said

SNT was confident. All she wanted was for Never to lose to his own game. "Alright Never... All in."

"A lot of bold people here." Never mentioned.

Midnight then started to reveal the card. "The Flop is a 3 of spades, 8 of clubs, and a Queen of Hearts."

"Eeek!" Never started to panic.

"What's, wrong, getting scared?" Ravi though she had a good hand after seeing Never's face.

"Oh… he… Pff… it's just my awesomeness leaking out of me." Never shrugged trying to hide his shame

"Shut it Nev!" Midnight yelled.

Midnight tried to keep the tension up by taking her time with the cards more. "The Turn is… a King of Hearts."

"Stop with the suspense already, Are you trying to kill us?" Razor got a little angry.

"No, I don't want to kill any of you!" Midnight admitted."

"Then Put down the card already!"

Midnight sighed. "Don't rush me, Alright… the River is… A Jack of Hearts."

"I have a 4 of hearts and a 7 of Spades." Ravi said excitedly.

"Um... I'm sorry Ravi... That's nothing. Never tricked ya." Samantha explained.

"What?"

Never laughed at Ravi's failure to catch on. Ravi facepalmed. "Ugg!"

"I've got 2 pairs, 3 of hearts and King of Spades." Razor announced.

"Crap my all-in approach didn't work." Never whispered.

"Never, put down your cards." Midnight demanded.

Never sighed and accepted his fate. "Somehow, my hand is worse than Ravi's."

"You told me to stay in." Ravi got angry even pumping up his cheeks.

"What's this?" SNT asked then showed her cards. "I have an Ace of Hearts and a 10 of Hearts."

Everyone looks at each other in confusion. Midnight then looked at the cards and explained. "SNT, you have a Royal Flush. That is the highest pair you can get."

"I do?"

"SNT wins again." Midnight admitted.

Never then said. "I think SNT maybe cheating."

"Says the guy who thinks he can win by pricing us all out." Razor pointed out.

"I have never lost a game of Poker in my life to any low lives like you all. Heh, I'm too awesome to lose anything." Never laughed but it slowed down fast when he realised everyone was looking at him all annoyed.

"And it looks like your awesomeness has run out." SNT snarked.

"Ok Ms. Special." Never came back.

"You're ruining the game for all of us Never." Ravi accused him.

"No I'm not, I just believe in high bets." he responded

"Who wants to kick out Never? Say I." Razor started.

Everyone but Never said I.

"Fine then, I'm going to bed, this game is stupid anyway." Never threw his cards at Midnight and stomped off his anger while leaving the room. He was not happy.

"Finally, lets have some fun guys now that's Never is gone." Ravi was excited.

Ever since Never left the game. The game was now really fun with all of them interacting and learning about each other. Samantha took Never's place and started playing with the team. But there was one more problem that once again took away the fun in the game. SNT kept winning over and over and over again. It was to a point where the game wasn't fun anymore.

SNT smiled. "Oh man, I don't really know how I keep Winning these?" SNT started counting her rings together. Everyone was tired that SNT was winning. The game was just not fun anymore. SNT was not paying attention to what her friends where doing at this point as she was busy counting.

"Oh… SNT wins... for the 15th time." Razor sighed.

"Is anyone wondering why SNT is still winning?" Ravi asked. Razor shrugged in response.

"It's kind of making the game not fun anymore." Samantha admitted.

"Do all of you just want to call it a night." Midnight asked.

Everyone nods and then leave the table slowly as SNT continued counting all of the rings she gathered. She doesn't notice them leave.

"Alright... How about another round... Oh..." SNT finally looks up to see nobody there. She is the only one left on the floor.

"Looks like everyone left. It's getting late anyway... It's time to call it a day, I guess." SNT yawns and stretches herself. "We have a big day ahead of us tomorrow."

SNT then gets up onto her feet then shuts off the light. Then walks to her bed room. Tomorrow will be a big day for her. Little did she know about the dream she was about to have that night.


	38. Chapter 37: Never Boosted

" _Hmm... I must be having the same dream again." SNT noticed that she was floating in darkness once again like many other dreams. She sighed and looked around to see if there were signs of any life or light in that matter. "I wonder where the black hole is this time?"_

 _Just on queue, the black hole appeared behind her. She didn't panic or anything, all she did was look at it. She already knew that this black hole was trying to tell her something that was inevitable in real life but didn't know when it was going to happen._

" _SNT!" said a female voice._

 _SNT looked to her left to see a majestic being. She had pink bows on both sides of her hair and was wearing a long white dress._

" _Who are you?" SNT wondered._

" _I am Madoka. The goddess that has been watching your journey through this world."_

 _SNT recognized the name. "Oh... Your the one Courtney has been talking about."_

" _Yeah, I have assisted you through your journey. Well... when you needed it." Madoka admitted. "But giving Courtney powers seems to be all you guys needed."_

" _Well thanks for your help." SNT smiled. "I wonder what it is like to have magical powers like Courtney does?"_

" _I know what it's like a little. But you put your whole entire life on the line for those powers." Madoka answered._

" _Really?" SNT questioned._

" _You have no idea. You will never know, maybe just like me you will be in a fanfiction on how you turn into a magical girl and... I don't know... maybe Rookie and Infinate are gay for each other in it... I don't know." Madoka laughed._

" _I sure hope that does not happen." SNT worried._

" _Anyway, I have come into your dream to talk to you about something that is very important." Madoka gave a concerned look. SNT listened closely. "I am going to tell you this now. With your current power and experiences. You are not capable to defeating Chris-Chan."_

" _What? What are you talking about?" SNT asked._

" _Chris-Chan is not the same as she was back when you fought him with the Chaos Emeralds. And I am telling you with the Chaos Emeralds, Chris-Chan is still 99.9% more likely to win against you."_

" _What changed?" SNT asked._

" _Well, the council of goddesses have gotten together and have determined that Chris-Chan has somehow gotten god-like powers. It has come from somewhere, he didn't just get more powerful. To be a god is a complicated question to answer because we have so many stories behind us that it's not exactly clear how to become one. Looking at Chris, he has been reckless with this dimensional merge and what you are seeing now SNT is probably what the future of the universe is."_

" _I don't think that there is much of a surprise there." SNT admitted._

" _I won't go into it this much because I think you get the point. But the gods have determined that the current outlook for this universe is looking grim if you are more likely to lose. So I am here to give you something that will raise your chances."_

" _What is it?"_

 _Madoka then held out her hand as a dark power then exposed itself. "Take my hand SNT. This is important for defeating Chris-chan."_

 _SNT then got close and looked at her own hand. Then she grabbed onto Madoka's hand. She felt the power now entering her system. She was trying to get used to it. "What is this?"_

" _This should bring Chris to his knees if you punch him with that power. But you can only use it once. So don't go crazy with it or miss because whether if you hit or miss will decide the fate of the world. It is very important that you hit him the first time."_

 _SNT nodded. "You got it, you have my word. Thank you for helping me."_

 _Madoka nodded. "You're welcome, remember, you can only use it once." She then started to disappear still repeating. "You can only use it once."_

SNT opens her eyes relieved that she didn't have another nightmare this time. When she then took the first breaths of air with her nose. She smelled a sweet scent.

"Is... that lemon?" SNT asked herself. She then sat up and stretched herself while in bed then stood up on the solid ground to head to the kitchen.

When she arrived, she found a few people up. Saki was standing there sipping a cup along with Ravi who had her eyes closed absorbing the scent. Lum was sitting down at the table also smelling the tea. Blossom was using the herbs that were used in the tea to recycle their seeds.

"Oh... excuse me SNT." said a voice coming from behind. SNT looked to find Rouge, someone she barely talks to come around her. "Oh good, thanks for the fresh tea! Where did you get the herbs for it?"

"Oh, I may or may not have borrowed it from somewhere." Saki admitted.

"You can't borrow food Saki." SNT pointed out. "Once you borrow it, you use it and never get it back because you ate it."

"Yeah... I know that."

"It doesn't matter anyway. The tea is great." Rouge said as he then started walking out of the room.

"Hey!" SNT called him out. "Aren't you going to join us and talk to us at lease, I barely see you at all."

"I have 2 days until the invasion I hear." He mentioned. "I don't have time for any of that. I need to work and I haven't slept in days." He then continued to walk into the basement.

SNT tried to follow him down but he shut the door and locked it behind him. He obviously didn't want to be bothered.

"Have some Tea." Saki offered. She poured the tea into a cup, then gave it to her. SNT sat down next to Lum who was looking at her a little as a reaction but then continued to read.

"What type of tea is this?" She asked.

"Lemon Ginger Tea." Ravi salivated. "My favorite." She then started sipping it up absorbing its flavor.

SNT sniffed the tea to get more of a feel of what she was tasting. Once she felt the spices from the hot drink she let the liquid touch her lips for the very first time. "Mmm... tasty."

"It's the best man!" Ravi said practically putting her face on top of the cup and slurping it up. "Give me another cup."

"Don't you think you had enough?" Saki asked.

"Enough! I'm just getting started!" Ravi fought.

"This is like your fifth cup!"

"And it's only getting better!" Ravi continued to sip the tea trying to be delecute.

"Save some of the rest of the group." Saki said as she then put the tea on top of the burner.

SNT then started to look down at her gloves and thought back to her dream with Madoka. Under the table she then tried to activate that power. SNT focused on her inner-self to try and figure out how to bring it out. It was like a sudden rush of energy came from her heart and engulfed her hand in a black purple fire. SNT looked at her hands and aww. She then retracted the power. "I better not play with it too much. Remember, I can only use it once."

Lum then put down his book and looked at SNT. "Hey, when are we going to start the boosting lessons?"

SNT looked up at Lum. "Oh... yeah, once we have everyone here we can get started. Maybe in the next one or two hours."

Ravi stopped drinking. "I can't hold in my excitement on how much I want to learn to boost."

"It's not really that simple, I will explain it when it comes." SNT nodded.

Later that day, the statigisers who were Razor, Holtar, me, Rookie, and Courtney all stayed in the base to start drawing up plan proposals. Saki decided to train on her own in the middle of the national mall.

SNT went to a nearby freeway to help train the people who wanted to learn how to boost.

All of them stood in their own lanes as SNT stood before the team. It was a little weird to see a highway like this empty but it was ok, it gave them plenty of room to practice boosting.

"Alright!" SNT smiled. "Are you all ready to learn?"

Blossom raised her hand. "Does this mean after this that I will be as fast as Sonic?"

"Well... it doesn't guarantee that, but you could keep up with him." SNT answered. "Everyone has their own boost speed."

"I will be the one who will be able to pull this off the fastest." Never smiled. "After this, I will boost right into your heart." he winked at SNT.

SNT rolled her eyes and ignored him. "Ok everyone, in order boost, you must first collect the powers to do so." SNT then walked up to a nearby ring. "One way to do that is to collect rings. They don't just act as shields, they also give their own power and make you more powerful if you know how to use it."

The ring then discentagrated in her hands when she touched it. "Now I am protected from outside hits. But also, along with that I can use some of the energy to do this."

SNT then boosted nearby and put both of her feet out to slow he down a mile away. Then boosted back. "In order to use that power, you must feel the power of the rings within your body and transfer that energy into your muscles."

Midnight then raised her hand. "Is collecting rings the only way to boost."

"Great question." SNT responded. "No, it's not the only way. When you take on enemies or find a power up that boost your power. You can boost like that. In fact, you can get more power from taking on enemies then with rings. But you see with nobody around us, there is nothing to fight so we have to rely on rings."

SNT then went behind a wall and grabbed a bag then dropped it in the middle of the road. Out came a lot of rings. "Who wants to try it first?"

"I think I will try." Lum offered.

SNT stood aside to allow Lum some room to perform it. He picked up a ring from the ground. Then he got into a starting position. "Inner focus." he said to himself. "Inner focus." Then he took a deep breath.

"Are you ready?" SNT asked.

Suddenly, Lum took off like nothing. You could feel the wind coming off that sudden burst of energy. Lum boosted and in a flash he was a mile away. Then he came back and was able to stop himself by just standing in place.

SNT was impressed. "Wow, it took me a couple tries to pull that off Lum, I never thought you would perfect it so easily."

"I have been doing martial arts for years and one thing I was taught was the power of inner focus. When you talked about boosting, I reminded me of that lesson. So I did the same thing and I pulled it off." Lum responded

Everyone except Never clapped for him. Never was laying down on the ground with his eyes closed yawning. "You call that fast. That was turtle speed compared to me."

Lum looked at Never and grunted under is breath, but then took a second to calm himself. He tried not to let it bother him too much.

"Never, please, try not to make it about yourself." Midnight confronted him.

"Hey, you're just a child, don't tell what the adults what they can do." Never responded.

"You're also a child considering your attitude." she responded.

Ravi tried to break up the oncoming fight. "Separate guys, we are supposed to be cool."

Never then opened one eye and looked at Lum closely. "Looks like the pink gyro was fast, but not fast enough." Once again, Lum took another deep breath and ignored it.

Midnight went next. SNT closely examined her 9 tails. When SNT boosted, she gave herself an extra bit of speed by spinning her tails while she ran like it's a helicopter. But she has never seen a helicopter with 9 blades. It was why she was interested in learning how it worked.

Midnight just like Lum took a few seconds to focus her power. She then started counting down to herself. And just like cutting butter with a hot knife, she was able to pull it off on her first try. SNT realised that she didn't use her tails boost herself. This means that Midnight had pretty good power hidden within her already.

"I'm impressed." SNT complemented her.

"Thank you, you taught me something new." Midnight smiled.

"How do some of you have this power?" SNT wondered.

"Oh, I have teleportation powers already and the power to travel dimensions and such so I just use that power to help me." Midnight admitted.

"You can travel dimensions?" SNT asked surprised.

"Yeah, I came here because I felt a disturbance in the dimensions. That and my own dimension was destroyed."

SNT was reminded when her dimension got destroyed as well and it doesn't take a detective to figure out who did it. It's pretty obvious.

Again, Never was not impressed by Midnight's showing. He laughed. "Still, I will be faster, but granted, she did look more awesome than the pink gyro with female qualities."

Lum once again took a deep breath to try and ignore him. But Never was starting to get under his skin.

Never then looked at Lum. "You're quiet." he said under his breath.

Lum didn't say anything but kept to himself.

Blossom went next. With her, it took a little more time to get used to. She was more of a thinker and not much of a fighter or a runner. But she wanted to understand the science behind the boost.

"I don't get it, what gives these rings powers?" she asked looking at the rings closely.

"Sometimes, the things in the world that we will never understand and rings are one of them." SNT mentioned. "I personally don't know where they came from but we use their powers."

Blossom tried to use the powers of the rings but struggled to do so. SNT expected this. Blossom ended up getting frustrated that she couldn't learn it. She started to get aggravated.

"Come on, boost!"

"Keep practicing Blossom, I know you can do it." SNT encouraged her.

"Pfff! Hahaha!" Never laughed. "This is like a comedy show."

"Ok Gary Sue, if you think you can do it so easily, how about you come show me." SNT dared him.

Never opened one eye in response. "Ok, by the time you see me, you won't."

"Probably because you appear crashing into a tree." SNT sassed.

Never rolled his eyes. "At lease my boost won't look pink like Lum."

"Can you stop going after him?" Ravi demanded. "I'm sorry he keeps making fun of you." She then hugged him.

"It's ok Ravi..." Lum took a deep breath trying to ignore it. "I can take it."

Never got in a starting position. "I will be awesome, awesome as the light."

"...Oh I get it, so we would be to blinded to see you fail." SNT sassed.

"Shut up SNT!" Never yelled. "Gotta go fast! I am speed."

"No, you're Never." SNT corrected. "As in Never fast."

"I need to stop giving you fuel for your burns of me." Never responded.

"So I won't poor the fuel on you so you would burn. Yeah, you should stop." SNT responded. "That was just too easy."

Never decided to keep quiet and not respond at that point as it was obvious SNT was not letting up. He went back to his focus. "Speed is all I need." He took a ring from the ground and then let the power zap through him.

There was a moment of silence. Never started to run but there was no boost energy. There was just a slight spark but there was nothing. He thought he was boosting for a millisecond but it was minuscule.

Everyone started to laugh at him at his failure. "It looks like he Never boosted." Midnight laughed.

"Now you know what it is like to be made fun of?" Blossom said. "It's not fun is it."

"You see Never, it's in your name, Never boost." SNT chuckled.

"Ok, even you knew that was bad!" Never teleported next to SNT to get all up in her face. Never was clearly embarrassed and angry.

"Maybe instead of bragging about yourself and putting other people down. You should give us support and we would do the same to you." Lum tried to teach him a lesson.

Never laughed. "Those are some great words of wisdom coming from the pink gyro who doesn't have the guts to stand up to me."

Lum tried to absorb that but he couldn't hold it in anymore. All of the memories of Never going after him started to flood his mind. He couldn't keep it in anymore. "Hey... Never?"

"What is it little doll?" Never laughed.

"You want to know what a Gyro taste like?" Lum smirked a little.

"I'm a hedgehog, I don't ea..."SNAP*" Never was interrupted by a massive punch in the face from Lum. The impact of the blow caused him to fly backward into the freeway wall crashing through it with a massive amount of force into the dirt behind it. Never in a matter of seconds was buried alive.

Ravi quickly went to Lum to try and calm him down. It was obvious that not all of his anger was released from that one punch. "Lum, look at me, follow my breathing." Ravi used her hand to try and calm Lum.

Midnight, SNT, and Blossom went and checked on Never. "Never!" SNT yelled. "Are you ok?"

"MMMMHHHH!"

"Don't worry Never, we will get you out!" Blossom then started to wave her hands casing the plants above to move around growing bigger roots.

SNT was surprised by this power. She has never seen this before. The plants then moved the rocks and dirt out of the way just to allow them to get to Never easily.

Never had a nosebleed from the blow when Midnight went in and pulled him out. He looked pretty bruised and broken.

"We need to get him to the healing tank." Blossom mentioned. "Come on!"

SNT and Midnight carried Never together as Blossom then guided them back to the base. In the lab was Samantha who was working with her own ink just to try and figure out what her ink does exactly.

Blossom explained the situation to Samantha as they quickly then put Never in the Healing tank

"Thanks for your help in all of this." SNT said.

"Oh, it's no trouble. Blossom was the one who designed this device, I just know how to use it." Samantha responded.

"You are all very smart." SNT complemented. "I wish I was smart enough to mess with all types of machinery."

"It's a process, But don't worry about using it. We probably won't be able too once the final battle begins."

"Yeah." That statement reminded SNT that this journey was coming to an end.

In another room. Ravi was playing therapist with Lum just to try and get him to relax a little after his little attack.

"Yeah, I was made fun of a lot when I was a young ewe." Lum admitted. "Being in this body where everyone makes an assumption because of the color of your fur and your gender, sometimes you have to step back and ask yourself why is pink associated with one gender and not the other."

"That is a very reasonable assumption but I guess it's just how society builds us up to believe some of our prejudices." Ravi responded. "But I believe it is our quirks that make us cool Even though some of us don't see it that way."

Lum then got up from the bed. "Wow... I didn't think talking about myself would be beneficial for me but it allowed me to let off some of my steam, thank you for doing this for me Ravi."

"It's cool man, whenever you want to talk I will be right here." Ravi smiled.

An hour later, Never was out of the healing tank and laying on the bed. SNT, Lum, Blossom, Samantha, and Ravi where there to see him awake.

"...huh...?" Never woke up, "I'm... all better."

"You're fine Never." Blossom smiled.

"But... why?" Never questioned. "Why would you all save me after my behavior to all of you?"

"Well... you are a part of our team. And we all want to go home at the end of the day." Ravi mentioned.

"Leaving you out there just to make you learn your lesson wouldn't be the right thing to do." SNT added. "We need you, you are a part of this team after all. Even though you treat us like dirt a lot, doesn't mean we shouldn't give you kindness. You're a being just like all of us are. We couldn't just leave you."

"Speaking of that." Lum started to talk. "I'm sorry for going after you like that. I hope you forgive me."

Never then started to think and then paused to say this in return. "You know what Lum... I should be the one who is apologizing to you. Not just to you but for everyone. I wish you would all forgive me for what I did to you and being so stuck up. I have a lot to work on."

"Yeah... we know." Everyone responded to that.

"I am going to try my hardest to be a better hedgehog to all of you... Keyword being try... Not guaranteed." Never added. "Wouldn't that be awesome?"

Everyone sighed at that mention and then started walking away out of the room. Never noticed what was going on. "What... guys... don't leave me hear!" But it was too late.

Never then plopped his head onto the pillow. "Ug... not awesome." He then stared directly at the ceiling. "Maybe I should give myself a shower just to clear my head."

Never then started to get out of bed, but when he went to the door. "I don't think anyone wants to see me right now anywhere." He decided to teleport himself to the bathroom.

He pulls it off but finds that it was already very humid and foggy. He could barely see a thing. "Hmm... that's weird, why is it this foggy in here?"

"Hello... who is there?" said a female voice.

"Um... it's...meow." just before Never could say his name, Saki started to appear behind the fog completely exposed to Never.

"EEEEEKKK! YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Saki then smacked Never into the wall causing him to break through it.

"Not again!" he yelled as he crashed into the floor.

"Finally!" said Rouge. I have finished my cloning machine. He looked at it very closely to make sure everything was perfect. That was when Never crashed through the ceiling and right into the device. This caused all of white liquid from the device to splatter all over the floor. Including on Never's face and onto Rouge's pants "NOOOO! Why ALL OF THAT WORK FOR NOTHING!"

Never was knocked out by the blow so couldn't defend himself when Rouge yelled at him. SNT ran down to the basement. "Hey what is going on her... OH MY GOD WHAT DID YOU DO TO NEVER?"

Rouge looked down at his pants and then at Never and knew that SNT was misinterpreting the situation. "Um... I swear... it was a ghost!"

SNT looked at Never knowing that he was hurt. "Oh... not again. He needs to stop getting himself into trouble."

Once Never was fixed up again. Everyone was satisfied when Never woke up and said he needed to change. Afterwards, it was only the last day at this base before they head to the meeting point. 1 day before Armageddon. SNT was looking forward to going against Chris-Chan with her new secret weapon in hand. But when could she use it?


	39. Chapter 38: The Dawn of Love Day

A/N: I would like to thank fellow fan fiction writer and artist MarioSonic24601 for helping me edit this chapter. Also adding maybe 1% to this chapter. So I wanted to credit her. There is also a surprise attracted to this chapter so stay tuned.

In the next few hours, I had my friend come over to the pentagon to start discussing plans and we did that all through the night. In the meantime. Never recovered from his little adventure to la la land after being thrown around into all types of walls. All of the other characters tried their hardest to prepare themselves for the final fight.

SNT was sitting on top of the pentagon looking ahead at the sunset. Her feet were hanging off of the side of the building. She was trying to find closure with herself. It was a way to prepare her mind for the incoming final fight which she already knew was inevitable.

Rookie then came over to the top of the roof and saw SNT sitting there alone. He then started to blush and walked over to her with his hands behind his back. He tried to hide a little bit of his feelings.

When Rookie was walking up, SNT heard him and looked. "Oh... hey Rookie!"

"You mind if I join you?" said Rookie

SNT nodded, allowing him to sit next to her. SNT continued to look at the sunset.

"So... um..." Rookie started scratching the back of his neck. "What are you here for?"

"I'm just reflecting a little." said SNT. "I... kind of don't want this story to end, really."

"Huh... really, you don't want to stop the Dimensional Merge?"

"Well... it's not as simple as that." SNT then crossed her legs to face Rookie. "With everything happening with all of this dimensional travel, I am saddened that we all don't live in the same universe. I have made a lot of friends this way, and after this is all over, it will be the last time I see everyone. I don't want to leave any of you."

Rookie realised what SNT was talking about. Once Chris-Chan is defeated, he may never see SNT again. She isn't the only one that will be gone, but the others will be teleported back into their own dimensions.

"Midnight told me that she had the power to teleport through all dimensions. That is a power I wish I had." SNT admitted. "It just seems that more and more of my friends are separated by a dimensional wall that I can't cross. And that includes you, Rookie."

"I know what you mean. You know... I'm going to miss you when everything goes back to normal."

"With the dimensional merge happening, I had to take a step back and realise, do I really want to end the Dimensional Merge?" she asked. SNT made a good point. She had a very special place in her heart for all of her friends, and not being able to see them again was something she wouldn't want.

"I can't argue with you on why the dimensional merge is bad but I get where you are coming from." Rookie admitted.

SNT then said, "I asked myself the question on why I was fighting in the first place. I had to remind myself that this isn't about the dimensional merge. It's about the person doing this. I think the fact that Chris-Chan would write the rules for this world scares all of us. I have been through his world before, and I don't want to know how he plans to run this one. He is more like Eggman than he thinks he is, and I don't think he realises it. If someone else was doing the dimensional merge, then I may be the antagonist of this story. But because of my past experiences, I think I would want to fight on this side. But I still don't want to lose any of you."

Rookie knew that SNT had conflicting thoughts in her mind, but he knew that her heart would bring her to the right decision eventually.

"I know how you feel," Rookie responded. "I don't want to lose you either, but the dimensions are meant to be balanced. Dimensions should be kept at an equilibrium. And right now, they are not. That is what everyone is concerned about. Courtney and the Writer have been talking about a Chris-Chan world and what it would look like."

SNT shared those same concerned, as she was fighting on the other side for a reason. "Well, I really want to try and be friends with Midnight, " SNT admitted. "Maybe she would be my ticket to come see you sometimes!" SNT smiled, obviously excited from that possibility.

"I guess it is the only thing you can do compromise since the dimensions are supposed to be separate. Each dimension has their own rules for a reason." Rookie said. "Hey, what does your dimension looks like anyway?"

"Well... to be honest... It's not really that special," SNT thought. "I recall the landscape looking a lot like it was drawn by a crayon, or heavily pixely like I was stuck on a computer. And myself talking like I was in 5th grade."

"That is weirdly specific," Rookie admitted.

"And I remember that." SNT said. "Whenever I went to other dimensions, that is where I felt more alive and more like myself, including right now at this moment."

"You never know. One day you may end up kidnapped by something and you may team up with a Raccoon obsessed with following her dreams and you help her." Rookie laughed.

"That's weirdly specific," SNT said.

"It is, but you never know what your next adventure is going to be." Rookie laughed laying down. "I don't really know what is next for me."

"I guess all I can really do is let the hurricane of life carry me," SNT admitted. "It's unpredictable."

Rookie and SNT kept looking at the sunset, knowing that this would be one of the last times to relax.

...

The next day, the group left the Pentagon in the middle of the day to head to Richmond. We didn't walk, but teleported since Saki, Midnight, and Never could do that. Rogue was the only one who stayed at the base. He said he was finishing something and would join us later. He was probably finishing up the device that Never broke with his body. Rogue was kicking this project into overtime. When Never asked if he wanted him to wait, Rogue insisted that Never should go without him and he promised to catch up. At this point, It was already the end of the next day. Since Never got hurt, SNT taught Blossom and Ravi how to boost, and they were the two that were the hardest to train since they were not as powerful as the others. Never spent the day recovering a little but was too broken to boost. Never decided to sit out the day. He was a little lazy, to be honest.

SNT traveled with Midnight and Saki, who decided to teleport together, to show Midnight where Richmond was.

"Huh..." Saki noticed something. "I think this is where a city is supposed to be but... well."

Around them was a city that seemed like it was completely graffitied all over saying "Virginia is for Virgins" all over the buildings. The 3 landed next to the state capital, which was covered in stickers saying Virginia is for Virgins again.

Saki started to laugh. "Oh gosh, I am dying! This is great!"

"What is so funny about this?" SNT asked.

"I just find the messaging funny." Saki wiped a tear out of her eyes. This reminded her of her own life a little. "I must be in the right place then," she said to herself.

SNT looked around to try and find a meeting place. Saki and Midnight nod at each other. "We will be back with the rest of the team. You go find a meeting spot for all of the resistance.

"I'm already on it!" SNT said. "Consider it done!"

Saki and Midnight then disappear leaving SNT behind. SNT started to listen for any signs of life. She heard a slight noise coming from the south. She started to follow it and walked in its direction.

When she walked through the buildings, she noticed something extraordinary; There was a large crowd of ponies lining up to drink the water in the river. They were also setting up camp for the night. SNT saw something very familiar. The flag she saw was in Colorado or New Equestria.

"Hey! SNT!" said a familiar voice.

"Oh! Twilight!" SNT recognized the purple pony flying toward her. "How have you been?"

"Where you able to get the Chaos Emeralds?" She asked flying next to her.

"Well... I am missing one more," SNT admitted. "That emerald is in CWCville, there is no doubt in my mind. What are you doing here anyway?"

"Well... I didn't know when you would show up here or where to go, so we found this area and we just stayed here waiting for someone to show up. We met someone named Mary, and she told us that they would meet here in 2 days. So I guess we are in the right place." Twilight mentioned. "Look at this place, there is so much to learn about the architecture of what they call humans! Look at this place, isn't it great?"

"It is pretty," SNT admitted, "if you ignore all of the graffitti."

"I wonder who did that?" Twilight asked.

"Who knows," SNT shrugged.

"Well, are there any others coming?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I was just told to find a meetup location, but next to the River seems fine," SNT admitted. "You seem to have already done my job for me."

"I was thinking about moving, but since Mary found us, there was no need. We were able to find what we needed in this town so far, so..." Twilight shrugged. "Why move?"

SNT agreed. Twilight continued. "So tomorrow is the invasion, so I better help Rainbow Dash prepare the army."

"Ok, see ya!" SNT waved as Twilight flew away. She didn't want to get too much in the way. This was the final day of preparation after all, and it was important that everyone was on their A game.

SNT continued to watch the ponies to target practice until she saw a quick glance of something watching from on top of a downtown building. SNT started to look up toward the building to see a familiar face. Lily is a character who has barely been appearing around the base. Saki, Midnight, or Never must have dropped her off.

SNT decided to keep her company, and maybe get an idea of what was going through her mind. She then started to run up the wall using parkour. Lily noticed and quickly ran to hide. Once SNT made it to the top, she did a backflip and lands on her feet .

"I have gotten better with my moves, it seems." She winked. She noticed that Lily has disappeared.

SNT started walking slowly. "Lily... hello?"

There was complete silence on top of the building. The only noise was coming from the streets below. They then ended up walking behind the door to the main building. A rat came out from the shadows.

"EEK! A rodent!" SNT screeched.

She jumped back in response as the rat then began to run away. But then SNT noticed something. She noticed that the rat was purple and had Rosechu ears.

As the rat ran, SNT boosted to catch up with it and then picked it up.

"Lily... is that you?"

She heard the rat then start to scream in panic, She also attempted to bite her but SNT was holding Lily by her tail. To compensate. Lily then shapeshifted back to her normal form and SNT ended up falling due to Lily's weight and letting go.

"EEEK! Please, don't!" Lily panicked." I am tired of working for all of you, just don't punish me!" she said backing up.

"No, I don't want to do anything to you! I just want to talk." SNT tried to be welcoming and not get any closer.

Lily stood there to think, but was still very hesitant to trust SNT with anything. SNT held out her hand as Lily twitched. Once she knew SNT meant no harm, she started to come a little closer to her.

"It's ok, I'm not going to bite," SNT smiled. Lily slowly creeped closer. She started to hold out her hand to make sure SNT wasn't dangerous.

Lily slowly put her hand on top. SNT decided not to suddenly grab her hand. She knew she was extremely timid and didn't want to startle her. Once a few seconds pass, Lily then looked into SNT's eyes to find comfort.

"Are you feeling ok?" SNT asked. Lily looked away and nodded, blushing a little. SNT then thought in her mind, Wow, she is really cute! She then sat on the ground in front of her and welcomed her to talk.

"I know we have barely talked," SNT mentioned. "I want to try and get to know you better. Did you come to help with the resistance?"

"Well... I... um..." Lily hesitated a little. "I am still... a little conflicted by that."

"What do you mean?" SNT asked.

"I... um... I always found CWCville to be my primary home," she admitted. "I have a place for it always in my heart... no matter what anyone tells me about it."

SNT nodded listening.

Lily continued, "But ever since being dragged out and listening to conflicting points, I'm extremely confused and I don't know what to do anymore."

SNT encouraged her to continue to say what was on her mind. Lily continued.

"I don't really remember how I was born. Chris told all of the Sonichus and Rosechus that we are all special in our own ways, and that we run CWCville. But, in a way, it has made our species more favored by the city than all of the human citizens. In a way, I was fine with this, my life was fine and I lived a comfortable life alone just teaching myself how to cook. That was my choice. My species was also tasked with keeping order of the city. I prefer not to do that, as I don't like to be in the action like Chris expected us to be."

"Hmm... Interesting," SNT said.

"When Chris announced the Dimensional Merge, he told us that he needed more help than usual. I thought I could get out of it, but the police found out I wasn't helping, and assigned me to either watch the prison outskirts during the night shift or go to prison. I ended up doing the latter. I didn't think anyone would escape, so I thought I had an easy job. I was really wrong about that assumption, and since I saw the team, they kidnapped me and put me with them. At first, I was locked in a cage because nobody trusted me. I cried myself to sleep every night, knowing that I could probably die in that cage. But eventually, someone in the base convinced Holtar to set me free."

"Who was that?" SNT asked.

"That person was Ravi," she admitted. "She told Holtar to give me a chance. Then, after she set me free and gave me the choice to leave and go back home if I really wanted to follow Chris like I have been all my life. At first I ran, I ran as fast as I could but I realised I didn't know where I was. The area I know as CWCville I know that Station Square to the west of the city and I have personally been there, but I have never seen this world before. It's like if your town is teleported to a new area every time you wake up. I didn't know where to go and I found myself facing the ocean. It just happens to be storming and it was extremely windy. I felt the sand pelting my face, and it was extremely hard to breath. In that storm, I thought back to that Team who let me free. I realised that through my time in that cage, I saw them struggle to find food or water. It figures as fruits and vegetables take a long time to grow and some of them don't eat meat. I felt bad for them. I couldn't just leave them there, it's just not ethical. But at the same time, if I didn't, I would never be welcomed back to CWCville. But that was when I realised something."

SNT raised one eyebrow, interested where this was going.

"If Chris or Magi-Chan thought I was important, they would have saved me! They would have teleported me back or send someone to save me. I even tried to get in contact with Magi with my mind, but there was nothing. I thought every being like me could get in contact with him but there was nothing. I decided to come back and find some food while on the way. Gladly, I was accepted with open arms, and I was able to make bread after scouring for food. Since then, I have been sort of the team's maid."

"So that is how you ended up working with them?" SNT questioned.

"That is correct," Lily responded. "It took me a while for me to warm up to the team but I did eventually. I have learned a lot from them being the only Rosechu in the group. I tried to keep a low profile. But with this invasion plan, I am not really in favor in taking on CWCville, and it's this idea in mind that CWCville is perfect. I have never left the city until I was kidnapped. But leaving made me learn about my team member's stories. For example, Blossom was once a Pony who went to Mobuis to save her mother and got transformed into a Fox and fell in love with Tails."

"Blossom's story actually sounds interesting," SNT admitted.

"Lum's Story is about himself defending his village from something on the outside. Ravi is from a small village and has been fought through hell to defend her favorite toy. Midnight has forgotten her own memory while lost in another dimension. All of them have really interesting stories that I understand why they want to defend where they come from. And the fact that Chris, the person I follow, has taken away the places they live in order to push the CWCkiverse kind of angers me. My home was never in danger of the merge but hearing all of these people talk about where they come from made me empathize with them. So I want to fight with you all. I really do."

"I do admit, I have traveled a lot before coming here, and I know the stories from the ponies down there. All of us have stories and motivations and wish to continue our lives without sudden changes," SNT explained. "I lost my home to the merge, and I understand where you are coming from. I am happy that you are fighting for us. I can't wait to see what you are capable of."

"I can shapeshift. I'm kind of part Ditto, so I can pull it off." Lily winked.

Man she is cute. SNT said in her mind. Why are the shy ones always so cute? SNT then realised and asked her a question, "What is a Ditto?"

...

As the day went on, SNT and Lily continued to speak to each other as the area in front of them continued to pack in more resistance teams. SNT recognized some of them. Mary's team of possibly thousands of recruits, more of the Equestrian Army, and Rosechu and Kel came in with Gardevoir and Sylveon's army of Pokemon with some new recruits from the Steel Empire. There were also some groups that SNT never seen before, like a lot of robots that looked like toys, dragons, and more Sonic OCs she has also never seen before. They probably decided to put their differences aside to fight against one common enemy, Chris-Chan and the Hedgehog Boys. That was when the sun started going down on their surroundings and nighttime started to come. There were possibly thousands of individuals ready to join the fight. It was truly a sight to see everyone fighting against the Chris-chan world. When the sun came up, everyone knew it would be go time.

Nobody really had a place to stay for the night, so we all just stood in the river and in the streets. Mary and Sarah decided to rally the troops from on top of a building. I was behind her along with SNT, Eve, Courtney, Saki, Rookie, Steve, and you know... all of the other main cast of characters you have gotten to know on this journey. Before that, all of the team went into the crowd to try to get to know everyone, which they already knew that it was impossible to know. Each OC had there own gift that set them apart from the next. It was like a crowd or Mary Sues.

"Hi...HI... Oh... Hi!" Ravi was shaking everyone's hand as many times as she wanted.

"Ravi!" said a voice. "Is that you?"

Ravi recognised it. "Is it who I think it is?"

Between the crowd, there was a lion Sonic OC with a brown mane, a blue scarf cap, red bike gloves, and paints with 6 green pockets attracted to them with a strap. With blue and grey tipped shoes, he presented himself with looking handsome, strong and muscular.

"Oh... Bo!" Ravi jumped at him and gave him a big hug. Bo didn't really react to that and just smiled as Ravi's force didn't bother him at all.

"What up?" Bo responded. "Where have ya been all of this time?"

"I have been meeting new people and planning resistance teams, probably like you have," Ravi responded. "Do you have a plan man?"

"I always do sugarcube." Bo then punched open a hole into a can of soda and chugged it. That was when it got Never's attention. "My plan is to run in, win and run out, and still look awesome," Bo responded.

"Coolio man!" Ravi pointed at him as a response.

"Hey, how did you punch that can?" Never asked.

Bo then took another can then punched it open then chugged it again. "Like that."

Never was curious. "Where are you getting these cans from? And what are you drinking?"

Bo then looked at the can, and then back at Never. "I am drinking the souls of all of the people I have killed."

Never's eyes wided. "Really."

Bo laughed. "You think that is true? No, it's Root Beer. You think I would be able to drink my victims. What do you think this is, 'Eggman's Inside Story'?" Both of them laugh. Then, Bo got really close trying to intimidate Never, but he wouldn't budge. "But would Root Beer be red?" Then punched another can open and showed him the liquid inside. He was right, it was red.

Never laughed. "I like you! Let's be friends and I wou... I mean, we will be an awesome team."

Bo laughed. "You and me... team up... your joking right? Who is on my team is me and me alone."

"I want to learn from the best of the awesome, and you are the only one that can teach me!" Never insisted. "Please teach me!"

While that was going on. Mary and Sarah tried to set up a mic that Saki got from somewhere. Blossom set up the power using the wind whistling through the buildings to power the speakers.

Mary tested the mic. "Testing... testing. Can y'all hear me?" She looked at us as we gave her the thumbs up to continue. "Attention everyone!"

Everyone quieted down to listen to what Mary had to say. "Hi... um... wow, in all of my life, I don't think I have ever thought that I would be sitting here in front of a crowd of thousands. Thousands of... characters."

It seemed that everyone was confused by that statement. Mary then looked at us for aid. "Um... yeah... before I offend many of you, I think I am just going to pass the mic to one of the leaders here who know how to rile up an audience."

That was when Holtar stood up to the plate. "I will do it, no problem at all." He then walked up proudly and took the mic from Mary.

Holtar then took a hard look at everyone. "Thank you, Ms. Mary, for helping us compile this great... resistance." He then started to facepalm and said under his breath, "Really? Did this great army have to look like this?" He then took a deep breath and then started his speech. "The first thing I want to say is that you are all weak!"

Everyone looked at each other in confusion.

Holtar continued, "Yeah... YOU HEARD ME! YOU'RE ALL WEAK! SPINELESS! AND YOU WILL PROBABLY ALL DIE IN THIS WAR OF THE DIMENSIONS!"

"Um... Mr. Strong Man, I think your un-motivational speech is working!" Sylveon said right behind him. "Way to rile a crowd. You should definitely speak before an army."

Holtar continued, "Yeah I said it, Look at yourselves! You all look like your coming from a little girl's room!" That statement triggered most of the ponies in the audience. "I can't believe I have to work with these freaks!"

Queen Gardevour then turned around and whispered toward us. "I think we should kick him off stage. His words are really not helping the situation."

"You have a really good point." Rosechu added.

"But how are we going to get him off the soapbox?" Twilight asked "Somepony has to get him off somehow."

Gardevoir then started using her psychic powers to demonstrate her them to Twilight.

"We need to man up now and quickly, so do me a huge favor and grow a pair of test-... hey what's going on?" Holtar was then lifted from the box and then thrown aside.

Twilight then flew onto the box. And started to speak. "I'm sorry about that ladys and gentalcults. We are having technical difficulties right now. Please bear with us for a short time."

Twilight looked at all of us to try and get another motivational speaker other than Holtar. Obviously, we didn't plan to have a rally.

Gardevoir decided to step in and just skip to the plans. "I think this would be a good time to go over our plans here." Gardevoir then used her psychic powers to present an image of CWCville on the side of the building. "All of the leaders of the resistance teams have been collaborating for the past day and night to come up with a final invasion plan. We call it Operation Love Day. All of us have compromised very closely and have determined that all of us will come from the east. Saki and Rookie, who are also up here, found an underground tunnel that connects the storm drains and sewer lines and are big enough for an army to fit in. It will be our first target. We will quietly sneak into those tunnels and wait until we give a signal from the outside in the form of a solar flare. The team that will be in the storm drains will be my army as my team. In the meantime, the Equestrian Army, lead by Twilight and Rainbow Dash, will team up with Holtar on an eastern attack. The Legos will lead the attack from the air. That will be lead by Emmet.

"Everything is awesome!" he yelled.

"God damnit." I said as I tried to get that song out of my head.

"Our objective is to have the CWCville army defend the eastside and with the Pokemon in the storm pipe which leads all over the city. We can surround the army then and crush them in. Also in the process make the rest of the city unprotected and leaving in an open for us to save all of the people inside of the Mall Basement Prison."

"That is where Sonic and my friends are." SNT remembered what Rookie told her. "He has to be there. I will go to the mall first and save him."

"Don't worry SNT... We will be there with you." Courtney promised as she puts her hand on her shoulder. "We will be able to save Sonic and friends together."

"Any questions?" Gardevoir looked down at the audience. "Yes, you with the turtle shell and orangepink ponytail."

"Yeah, hello, my question is, well, most of us have been to CWCville already and have witnessed the oppression Chris has been pursuing. Some of us have been witnessing some of Chris' powers, and it doesn't look good. Are you sure that we can take on Chris and his gang of Sonichus and Rosechus?"

"Why thank you for your good question Ms... um..." Gardevoir started.

"Bowsay!"

"Thank you, Ms. Bowsay. I believe we can take them on because Chris is not a very good strategist," Gardevoir explained.

Sylveon added, "Christine's strategies are as broken as Congress. I think we can handle it."

Courtney, Saki, myself and all of the humans in the audience all laughed at that sass. Nobody else got that joke.

"But we have seen that power! Christine has an infinite amount of power behind her and could probably take us by herself!" Bowsay explained.

Next to her was a red-orange fox with a bang over one of her eyes. "Chris has my brother, Tails, in custody. We tried to fight her, but we were unsuccessful."

"Wait!" Blossom yelled. "You're Tails' sister? You're literally nothing like him... You're so... edgy."

"Yeah, I'm one of those OCs who has an original tragic backstory of a parent's death," the fox responded. "Anyways, who are you?".

"I'm Blossom, I am one of Tails... friends." She slowly blushed knowing that she was really in love.

"Oh really? Well, um... my name is Pumpkin."

"Nice to meet you!" Blossom responded with a smile.

"Can you all talk later, we are trying to explain a plan to the rest of the crowd." Twilight asked.

Blossom and Pumpkin nodded yes. Blossom then added. "Yes, I understand, Mom."

Twilight then nodded, then realized what she just said. "... what?"

"I understand, Mom." Blossom repeated.

"... you're a fox." Twilight said.

"And I am your daughter. Don't you remember me... Blossom Bloomer?"

Twilight decided to look into the memories that I explained where all fan fictions earlier to figure out if there was a connection. "How many little fillies did I have?" She then got into the fetal position. "How could my body take that many ponies?" The thought of all of the fillys she could remember all being born at around the same time. "There is no way!"

"Mom... Mom... are you ok?" Blossom checked on her.

"Thousands of fillies... THOUSANDS!" she yelled. "IT'S NOT POSSIBLE, THIS JUST RUINS MY SCHEDULE!"

"Wow, it looks like the dimensional merge is doing more damage than I thought." Saki thought.

"That's kind of what happens when you include the fan fictions in the mix." Courtney added.

"Does that mean that you remember every fan fiction that was written about you ni-chan?" Saki asked.

"I don't want to talk about it!" Courtney responded, turning around and letting out breaths of air at a time.

"Hey, they can't be that bad... right?"

"You have no idea!"

Gardevoir continued. "Any more questions?" She then pointed at an OC that was magenta on appearance. "You, the um... mink."

"Hey, my name is Mura, and I had a question. Magi-chan can see our attack coming. Isn't he watching us right now..."

"Oh crap!" SNT said. "I completely forgot about Magi-chan."

All of us where all lost from that idea that Magi-chan is possibly already knowing what we were going to do. That is when I stepped up to the mic to answer the question.

"Listen, Magi-chan is not much of a threat. Remember, Chris-chan wrote him with a lot of powers but remember that Chris-chan wrote him. So he thinks the same way. He doesn't use his own potential to do the obvious. If he wanted to stop us he would have prevented this rally from happening."

"But Magi-chan already knows about this rally." Mura responded. "Magi could probably stop us on his own without leaving CWCville."

Mura started to worry the audience. "They have already killed and put millions in prison for defying CWC rules, they call it. What makes it so that we can do this in the first place? Millions have already fought back and lost because Chris is too powerful. Chris is going to be god and there is nothing we can do about it."

That was when skepticism about if we could really take on Chris started to circulate among the audience. "Could we really do this?" "We are going to die today!" "The leaders are pulling shit out of their asses!" "We can't do this!"

All of us didn't really know what to do. We were all wondering if we would be able to keep the teams together. The main concern being that Chris would win anyway. All of us decided to take a step back knowing that this invitation may be a failure. Well, all of us... except SNT.

SNT was listening to the skeptiseum being thrown around and decided to compare it to her own struggles. She quickly gets on top of the soap box and takes a deep breath.

"Guys... Guys... Guys, listen, I can't let us go into battle, not with this negative spirit!"

Everyone looks at the top of the building to see SNT trying to get everyone's attention. SNT continued. "I know everyone is afraid right now. We have been through a lot these past couple weeks. I know first hand how that feels. For a long time, I felt the same way you all have. Let me explain.

"When I was first found in this world, Chris didn't want me to be here. To him, I was a mistake. I was never supposed to be here in the first place. At the same time, I, myself was defeated by Sonichu. But I couldn't give up. Chris took my friends and destroyed the place I call home. He left me to die alone in that dimension. But I couldn't give up! He had my friends, Sonic, Tails, Amy, Flaming Knuckles, you name it, everyone was gone. I ran as fast as I could and got the Chaos Emeralds and teleported here. But I never woke up in CWCville like you all have. I was in a field all alone, and I had no idea where I was. At the same time, I was afraid of taking on Sonichu again.

"But my friends that I needed to find kept me motivated that I needed to press on no matter what. Eventually I found two people that stuck with me throughout this adventure. They knew this world more than me and helped me through it. Even when I need help, they were always there to step up. Even when I didn't have them, I had some help from the ponies and the legos who did a lot for us to get to where we are now."

SNT's speech was really inspiring that the audience fell in love with her! Because SHE'S SPECIAL!. SNT continued. "I fought Sonichu a few more times. The 2nd time, I used something I knew he would fall for, which was my charm. I was still afraid of him, but I didn't give up. I was also afraid of Lightning Quartz, Bubbles, Angelica, and many more characters. They were all obstacles that I had to overcome throughout this journey. But I couldn't defeat everyone without the power of teamwork. Without Twilight and the elements of Harmony, Without Courtney and the Writer helping me through Purple Perfect Chaos, and Rookie's help when we took on Chris in a concert, even Rosechu's help when we fought Sonichu for the 3rd time. Together, we were even able to take on Sonichu with his ultra form. I couldn't have done it without her help."

Rosechu felt a lot of love coming out of that statement. SNT continued.

 **A/N: Go to Youtube and put in watch?v=SzEiUECS1xE To see a SPECIAL Video**

"I know, as you all can see, our world is in danger. We have fought a long battle to get where we are now. Today will finally be our chance to make things right, today, in my eyes, everybody is special, no matter who you are. Everyone from you, to me, and everyone that is here today. Don't let fear own you no matter who you are, trust in yourself and together, we will "Make America Special Again"!"

Everyone cheered for SNT. Her speech was extremely inspiring and was able to lift a crowd out of depression. They were yelling SNT's name.

"Wow, you have really lifted their spirits!" Courtney said.

"Why thank you. We can do anything if we work as a team, and we need to demonstrate that when we face Christine and her army," SNT explained. "I just said what I felt and learned and told them what they should be doing to get through this final obstacle. We are so close to winning this war, I can feel it! we just need to work as a team and we can do it!"

"Alright everyone, unless you want to become a tree." Sylveon explained.

"I always wanted to be a tree," said Fluttershy from far away.

"Let's get moving before the morning comes," Sylveon smiled. "Unless you're too much of a Shy Eevee. Meaning your not special like me."

Everyone sighed at Sylveon as she kind of just ruined the mood of the audience, but she was always like that, so we just ignored her.

The large army started walking out of Richmond, VA in arms ready to make the first strike. All moving in a steady pace to CWCville. It was only a matter of time before the final battle, and the army was motivated to end this once and for all. When the morning light comes, the Love-Day will began.


	40. Chapter 39: Nega CWCville Zone Act 1

**A/N: I am moving the Update Schedule, I will be updating between 10:30am to 11:30am CST Fridays instead of the 6pm I usually do. So Early chapter this week and this will be the new update schedule.**

The army continued marching through the night time at a constant speed. It was quite impressive that nobody was tired through this. Most of us haven't really slept since the night before. I guess it's because all of us are sharing each others energy to keep it high.

Holtar wasn't supposed to lead the army after the speech he made earlier. But somehow, he was able to work himself to the front of the army and keep himself as the commander. While in front, a familiar face finally decided to show up.

"Oh... hey!"

Holtar looked beside himself to see Rogue walking with him. "Oh hey! Where have you been?"

"I have been busy working on something very _special_ ," Rogue explained. "Something very _special_ indeed." He then rubbed his hands together looking suspicious.

"What do yo... HOLY SHIT!" Holtar happened to look behind himself to notice copycats of people in mask. They were wearing armor mostly light blue and white armor. They looked like storm troopers and there were many of them. Possibly millions of them all carrying lazors.

"I had to work overtime to make this happen," Rogue put on his mask and looked at Holtar.

"Finally, good thinking Rogue! A team with balls around here," Holtar was really happy.

Midnight then jumped in from behind. "I told you, we don't need to have clones."

"Says you. I say yes to the clones," Rogue replied. "That's ok, you all need all of the help you can get."

"I can clone myself already, we don't need your clones," Midnight explained.

"It doesn't matter, Midnight. We now have a men's team here who can do some actual progress," said Holtar.

Midnight was offended and just decided to back off and let Holtar and Rogue share their moment.

After many miles of walking on what was Interstate 64, the city lights started to appear. The sunlight was beginning to rise from behind us, and it was obvious that we have walked through the night to get where were.

"There it is," I said.

"The dreaded," Courtney added.

"CWCville," SNT finished.

She never really thought she would come back to this place in her life. But she is about to face it one more time. Hopefully, it would be her last.

"Welp, I don't know what the hell I am going to do, but I will try to help," Saki said.

"I need to head to the mall," SNT looked at all of us. "That is where my friends are, and we need to save them as soon as we can. Sonic is there and I know it."

"I guess that is where we are going to head then. I think it is best to split up though instead of staying together," I explained.

"What do you mean?" SNT asked.

"I think one of us should look for the Chaos Emerald, another should maybe do scouting work to tell the army what to expect when coming into an area of CWCville, and you can go into the mall and save Sonic and friends. Once we have them, this battle should be in the bag."

SNT and Courtney nodded at that plan. "I guess I will look for the Chaos Emerald," Courtney offered. "I'm expecting that the emerald will be at Sonichu's house. He has had 2 of them, so I wouldn't be surprised if he had another one."

"Do you know where Sonichu's house is?" SNT questioned. "Even I don't know where it is."

Courtney then pulled out a map and pointed to it. She said, "Considering the fact that Sonichu's house takes up a few blocks, it's probably not hard to find. Heck, it is probably a tourist attraction in CWCville."

Courtney then looked at her soul gem once again, noticing that it was really foggy. Saki notices it. "Ni-chan, when did you get that power?" That was when Saki began to worry.

"Madoka gave them to me," she admitted. "I really need to find a way to clean it but I haven't really found any grief seeds around, probably because there are no witches to fight in the first place."

Saki then grabbed onto her sister's sweater with both hands and shook her violently. "YOU IDIOT! YOU JUST SOLD YOUR FUCKING LIFE TO THE DEVIL. WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS TO YOURSELF?"

"Ni-chan, stop shaking me please!" Courtney insisted. "The truth is, I gave my soul for a wish. My true wish in my life is to see my friends happy. I want to see you all have good lives and I am willing to sell my soul to see that happen. I am willing to fight for all of you even if I end up killing myself at the end."

Saki began to tear up. "You selfless bitch, I know you care for me more than you care for yourself, but I don't want to lose you either."

"It's ok," Courtney tried to calm her sister down. "I'm going to be fine, but I am willing to give up my life to make sure the dimensional merge is stopped. I want to see you make that video game you dream about. And I want to see Zedrin become the very best like no one ever was. I care about all of you and I am willing to sacrifice myself to see your dreams come true."

Saki then cried on her sister's shoulder. "I just don't want to lose you. Please... promise me that you will not put your life at risk."

Courtney nodded in agreement. "I promise that I will not put myself in too much danger."

"Please, conserve your powers, only use it in an emergency," Saki insisted. "If you kill yourself, I will punish you when I get to hell."

"Is that guaranteeing that I am going to hell?" Courtney asked.

"Yes!"

The army stood there looking at the city below. Today was Christian Love-Day, Christine's favorite day of the year. Mostly because it was also her birthday. The army did a quick final count before continuing any further. Saki and Rookie gathered Gardevoir's army and separated to head to the storm drain. Holtar looked over the rest of the army.

"Today," Holtar started to address the army, "is a good day for war!"

Nobody responded to that except the clone troopers. Holtar continued, "Is everyone ready?"

"We can't go in until Saki and Rookie confirm that they're in the sewers!" Lum yelled from the background.

"We don't need to rely on those girl toys to tell me what to do! We have a clone army by our side of millions!" Holtar said proudly.

"Yeah!" Rogue added.

"We can't attack until we have confirmation," Twilight insisted.

"You think I am going to listen to a little pony. I think not!" Holtar said.

"You're acting like a little pony according to me," Sylveon added. "Do you want me to sell you to a bunch of little girls where you belong?"

Holtar didn't listen to that sass. "You know what, screw you all. Let's go for it!" He then took a dice out of his pocket and rolled it. It landed on 2. "Lets see here. I have a multiplier of 7, find the derivative of 6x and... oh Damn it, I lost 60% of my health." Holtar then stabbed himself to make that happen.

SNT then ran up. She asked, "What is the hold up here?... Oh my gosh, What are you doing!"

"Just following the rules," Holtar answered. "We all need to lose 60% of our health right now."

He then handed SNT a knife.

SNT swatted it away. "What are you doing? We are ready for battle! What is the hold up?"

"I am trying to set up the pre attack conditions." Holtar mentioned. "Its suppose to replicate a real life war."

"Ok, since when did anyone think this fight would be realistic?" SNT asked. "We are all cartoons, we follow like... no rules."

Holtar rolled another dice. "Lets see, one, multiplier of 7, what is the derivative of 9e^7x. Oh, its 63e^7x which means..." Holtar then opens a grenade then it explodes. Everyone took cover. "I lose more of my health."

"When are we going to attack?" SNT asked.

"When we roll the right amount of points." Holtar said, getting ready to role.

"This is a waste of time, stop!" SNT then grabbed the dice out of his hand and then threw it away. "Forget the dice. We just got the confirmation, let's roll."

The dice then bounced off of a nearby tree and then lands on the ground. The number 6 appears on top of the dice. SNT and Holtar looked at it. "Hmm... your multiplier is 10, the integral of xe^7x with the initial condition of y(0) = 5 is... Oh!"

"What are you talking about, forget the dice and..." SNT was then interrupted by the sound of...

"CHARGE!" Holtar yelled. The army started to run toward the gate.

...

In the meantime, the parade was going on. Today was going to be the last of the merge. Once the day was complete, the merger would be done. Christian Love-Day can't fall on a more perfect day.

The streets were crowded with people "wanting" to see the parade, but they didn't look happy. You could see all of the men wearing man bras if they were not wearing shirts. But it was already extremely hot, so a lot of men really wanted to take them off. To bad it was illegal.

When you think of a parade of Love, what do you think of? Do you think of Sonichu? Well, that is basically what the parade was. The crowd was not really moved by the floats of love day. There where many Sonichu and Rosechu characters all having their own floats, with the exception of Magi-chan who was busy finishing the merge. It was ridiculous. Chris-chan's own float was 1 mile long and hard to see her because she was sitting extremely high off of the ground. Her name was also plastered all over the float. Nobody cheered for her as she waved. All of the audience just gave him a cold shoulder.

Magi-Chan then appeared in front of Chris. "Christine, we have an emergency!"

"Magi, you decided to join the parade?" She asked. "Come on, sit down, can you see everyone loves you?"

"Yaaaaah..." the audience was yelling that light response. They were not interested in Chris at all. Magi knew that but not Chris.

"Yeah... they are excited. The city is under attack just like I predicted," Magi announced.

Christine looked around her. "I don't see any attacks."

"That is because it's not happening on this side of town, its happening on the east side. I see that it will eventually be all over the city unless we do something now!"

"If you could see the future, why couldn't you do something earlier?" Chris asked.

"Because you told me to not worry about it," Magi mentioned.

The world around then started to warp a little bit. Magi realised that the Dimensional Merge was a little unstable but was too distracted by Chris confronting him.

"If you thought it was really important, then you should have done something. Magi, you should deal with the attackers." Chris gave him a job. That was when suddenly, The sounds of planes started to surround the parade. Planes that were made out of legos where dropping bombs onto the surrounding city. The sounds of loud explosions and the smell of burnt debris was filling the air. Christine sat up and looked at the suburbs in horror, seeing that the city that she "built from the ground up" was being destroyed in front of her.

Christine started to get serious. "This can't be happening. We can't have interruptions, we are so close to finishing the merge!"

Once again, the world warped a little as she was speaking. Magi-Chan noticed it and knew something was wrong, but still had to listen to Chris before correcting the problem.

"We need to finish the merge, and we want no interruptions!" Chris demanded. "Magi, take care of the visitors now and let's finish the merge!"

Magi was a little aggravated by Chris' late response to a vision he saw, but he accepted the mission. "I will get it done... mother."

"That's a good boy," Christine smiled.

Magi then disappeared to teleport all of the army men to that side of town where we were attacking.

...

In the meantime, the attack was underway, and it was successful at first. But eventually after every minute that passes, the army from the enemy was getting bigger since Magi-Chan was cloning them. The number of clones seemed to have no limit.

"Do you think we can get passed all of the fighting?" SNT asked to Courtney and I who were standing behind her.

"SNT, we need to go on ahead. You need to go into the mall where the prisoners are and they only way you're going to do that is to go past enemy lines. We all have to go past them," I yelled.

"Hold on to me!" Courtney then transformed into a Magical Girl and grabbed onto the SNT and I, then did an extreme jump over the war. Courtney had to dodge the bombs being dropped from legos, which now, since we are all thinking about it, is probably a bad idea in hindsight.

"Thank you Courtney," SNT smiled.

"It's no trouble," she responded. "Well, I guess this is where we split. SNT, be careful out there. Who knows what is waiting for you at the mall, so watch yourself."

"I will," SNT promised. "Good luck to the two of you on your missions. I am going to find Sonic, and I will not give up until I do."

All of us then split off into our own directions. SNT was looking directly at the city center and knew from past experience that was where she would find the mall. "Welp, let's do this!"

NEGA CWCVILLE ZONE ACT 1

SNT started to run into the streets a realised that she ran through this part of the city before. These where the suburbs that she encountered Rosechu. But the more time passes, the more the city got destroyed. So along with the Pokemon that SNT had to avoid that were aligned with Chris-chan, but also the bombs that were being dropped from the planes above. Other than that, the suburbs looked like suburbs, but it was on fire.

SNT had to jump over newly formed fires from the bombs. Then, she had to platform over brick homes that were destroyed.

Ahead, the tall buildings, including the dreaded 4-cent building, which was still relatively unharmed. That was where she knew where she was headed, and she used the 4-cent building as a landmark to know where she was.

She ran past a hidden police officer and it then began to chase her as a response. She looked behind and smiled. "I guess the officer wants to play." She then jumps onto the main highway and uses her boost to get ahead of the cops. She couldn't rely on anyone since she was all alone and had to fight off the police herself. Eventually, she ended up in a huge car chase as they realized who they were dealing with, but SNT was able to do some extreme parkour and make the cops crash into each other. It was a challenge jumping over cop cars, but she did it with no sweat.

"All of you really need to learn how to drive," SNT reacted to the car pileup.

She then continued ahead on the empty linear highway. In the meantime, on top of the building. A familiar purple Sonichu was looking at her progress as she passed from below him.

"It's go time," he said to himself as he then put his hand on his mind. SNT who was still running was suddenly teleported. She found herself within sudden deep space, just like she was in null space again. The ground seemed like it was electronically generated or something like that. She quickly stopped in her tracks to assess the situation.

"What's going on?" SNT looks around the area in closer detail. "Where am I?" Above her was what seemed like a bunch of galaxies all swirling around one dark hole. SNT quickly recognized it from her dream.

"Is that... the merge?" SNT noticed.

"Yes, you like it?" A familiar Purple Sonichu landed in front of her. It was Magi-Chan. He was looking quite happy. "Soon, all those little bubbles will merge within that black bubble, and the merge will be complete. Isn't it pretty SNT?"

"Um..." SNT was more intimidated knowing that her dimension was one of those that are swirling around. "Is the bubble supposed to be black?"

"Well, we were just experimenting and it just happened," Magi explained. "That doesn't matter. I wanted to talk to you about... business issues."

SNT then looked at Magi with concern as he continued. "I know that you on the inside don't think that the dimensional merge is a bad idea, and I believe most of your friends agree with our motives."

"Well... I... um," SNT couldn't come back on that. What Magi just said was true.

"Do you really want to stop our progress SNT? We are already too far into creating a perfect world. A world where you can live in harmony with your creators without the interference of politics, bad weather, world destruction, death. You name it, a world where everyone is happy living in perfect harmony with each other. No more racism, sexism, fighting, doesn't that sound good SNT?" he explained.

SNT raised an eyebrow. "Do you even know Chris? Do you know your own creator? Chris may say she supports some things but she doesn't show it herself. Should I really take your word for this?"

Magi was reminded of Chris, but didn't react. He just frowned a little. SNT continued. "The world was never meant to be perfect. If it was, we wouldn't have all of our different personalities, and the world would be a boring place. It's because of the bad that spices life up with different mindsets and different backgrounds interpreting a bad situation differently. It's with that and these different personalities that make us stand out. If we all become perfect, we become cardboard cutouts, and our would world be a depressing place. I know Chris wants the world to be a perfect place... for him, but we don't want to be there."

Magi then explained, "But our purpose is to make a perfect world."

"You mean a perfect world for Chris and Chris alone," SNT responded. "Chris needs a reality check now. Nobody wants to live in this world. Not like this. This is why I am fighting it. A world run by Chris is a scary thought. And this is why I am here, not only to fight for my world and for my friends that she has taken from me, but to fight for all of the others who don't want to be here either."

Magi smiled. "I knew you would reject the idea of the Merge, I wanted to be sure." Magi then powered up. "Prepare yourself SNT, this is the first time we have fought in a long time. Lets see how you have improved."

"I'm not afraid you, you rodent taxi," SNT said.

The fight begins. SNT remembered from the last fight that Magi could see the future but was not really smart with it. She needed to be somewhat unpredictable, so she decided not to think to herself.

Magi opened up with a thunderbolt. SNT started to boost toward the lighting bolt, and then used the boost to absorb the power of the bolt. She learned that trick from Rosechu when they double boosted into Sonichu. As a result, SNT used the lightning bolt and went at the speed of light into Magi-Chan. He then held out his hand and grabbed SNT.

"Take this!" Magi yelled.

SNT was struggling to break out of the psychic energy.

SNT then wailed, "It's no use!"

That was when Magi slammed SNT into the floor, cracking it up and breaking it.

As a result, the black hole above them started sucking them in to its grasp. Magi looked up at the center of it and saw an opportunity.

"SNT, prepare to taste the true power of the Dimensional Merge." Magi then flew right into the middle of the black hole. SNT landed on a bubble near the center. The bubble was orbiting around the center, and she realised that all of the bubbles where really bouncy, and she could bounce from one bubble to the other. Magi from the middle of the hole sent out electronic waves. When that happened, SNT had to either jump to another bubble or jump on the bubble she was on. But she needed to be precise about her jumps, because if she misses her platforming, she hits the electric field below and gets hurt like it was made of spikes. It would also push her further from the middle.

SNT had to get closer to the middle of the hole, and once she was close enough, she could jump into the black hole. Then she had to fall and built up her boost in order to reach Magi-Chan at the bottom of the hole. The more time she had to boost, the more damage she did on Magi-Chan. He would try to slow her down or mislead her to make her miss by using double team. But the one that laughed was always the real one. If SNT missed, Magi-Chan would hurt her by diving toward her and kicking her out of the center of the hole.

Our _special_ hero eventually got used to the attack pattern and overcame the challenge. Magi-Chan decided to step it up a little by getting out of the black hole and attack her from the bubbles. While SNT and Magi are jumping toward each other from the bubbles. Magi would try a hyper beam attack from mid air. SNT would jump to the next bubble to dodge but as a result the bubbled dimension would be destroyed.

"I can't let Magi destroy more worlds," she mentioned. She then looked at the black hole and then jumped back into it. Magi followed her in. A bright light was inside of it, and SNT and Magi-Chan where orbiting around it. Magi used that chance to Volt Tackle around the light into SNT, which she had to boost back to deflect. They then threw punches at each other at an extremely fast speed.

More time passed. SNT was able to adapt to Magi's attacks and was able to get some more punches on Magi. Magi started to charge up more of his punches to try and find a way to paralyze SNT but she was able to dodge them and counter.

Magi-chan,quickly having a vision of the future, then gets a good idea of what to do next. He then looked at SNT and smiled. Then he purposely got hit by her.

"AAH!" Magi yelled rubbing his stomach. "Oh... you defeated me!"

SNT looked confused. "What, why do you sound like..."

"You defeated me, I have tried and I have failed. I'm sorry Chris, I couldn't stop SNT from ruining the merge. Your going to have to deal with her!" he announced.

Magi snapped his fingers and a little bit of power then surrounded SNT. She then opened her eyes back on the road. She was back to normal.

"That was anticlimactic," SNT mentioned. "Why would Magi-chan end the fight?" She was used to knocking all of them all out before she knew she won. Magi was still far from gone and still had a lot of energy. SNT decided to just keep going to the mall. Maybe the answer would come to her soon enough.

SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 1

RANK: S (SPACE)

...

Courtney arrives at Sonichu's house. It was the biggest house in the neighborhood and it was very yellow, the only yellow house in the neighborhood.

Courtney figured that she could break through the window and find the Chaos Emerald in there. She quickly takes a deep breath and starts charging toward the door. She quickly runs up to the window and then breaks in.

Suddenly, she was teleported into another place. She was surrounded by tanks of color. The more she looked at the tanks, she realized that there where characters inside of tubes. It was really weird.

Courtney looked behind her and realised that the window she broke into was gone. "Where the hell am I?"

She then looked at one of the tanks. It was glowing blue and it was the only one that was doing that. It was also very hard to see what it was because the tank was frozen, and condensation had built up from the outside. When she got close, Courtney took her hand out and rubbed the concession away. "EEEK!"

She quickly jumped back and surprise. "Is that... Is that... Sonic?!" She saw the familiar face of the blue blur clearly with his eyes closed. His body was limp inside of the ice.

"If Sonic is here, then that means..." Courtney looked around herself to see another tank that was pink, red, green, yellow, purple and black. There were a few more that she couldn't identify but it was obvious that something was up.

"Why would Chris be doing this?"

"To use their power and to make sure they don't escape our little prison." said a voice. Courtney looked behind her to find Magi-Chan. "You like our little display?"

"What... No!" Courtney was angry. "Please! Let Sonic and the others go!" She demanded.

"I can't, Chris' orders," Magi admitted. "It's what they get for defying Chris. This is a part of a much bigger project. A project to rebuild these characters from the ground up."

Courtney got her axe from her back. "How dare you do this to them. It is obvious that you don't understand along with Chris the true values Sonic was trying to get you to understand. You need to let these characters go. If you don't, I will."

Magi nodded. "First, you got to defeat me, give me everything you got!"

Courtney looked down at her soul gem knowing that she was willing to save Sonic for her own life. So couldn't resist. But she needed to stay alive for her sister.

"Don't kill me now." she said. She then looked at Magi-Chan and said, "I'll give you everything I got!" Courtney started build up her power a little. She then started storing power within her axe and then she charged forward at Magi. Magi dodged the attack by moving to the side as Courtney then hit the ground causing her to lose her grip after her axe got stuck in the floor. She then performed a backflip to regain her footing. Magi then charged his hands and then attempted to punch her with both hands, but Courtney had fast reflexes to counter. She was able to dodge it and grab her axe to absorb Magi's power. That was when they jumped back and stared at each other.

"Not bad," Magi smiled. "But you hit like a girl."

"I'm far from done Magi," Courtney smiled. "I'm only getting started." She then started to charge once again. Magi then put out his hand to defend himself against her. This was where the fight between Magi and Courtney truly started.


	41. Chapter 40: Nega CWCville Zone Act 2

**A/N: I implore you to look up the Wattpad Version of this Fan Fiction as Fan Fiction dot net doesn't allow me to post pictures.**

SNT was continuing her campaign throughout the city. At this point, the Suburbs have stopped and the Downtown area has started. She noticed CWCville's Downtown was as dense as Sylveon's own personality.

"Hey, I heard that!" Sylveon said from far away.

"Hey, SNT!" SNT heard. SNT slowed herself down by dragging her feet in front of her to figure out what was calling. She then noticed Saki flying right behind her and then landing a few feet apart. "What's up?"

"Hey Saki!" SNT smiled. "How's the invasion going?"

"I let Rookie lead that, I was wondering if you knew where my sister went?" Saki asked.

SNT stepped closer. "Courtney... oh, she went to go find the Chaos Emerald."

"Alone?"

SNT nodded yes.

Saki gasped. "...Oh no!"

"What's wrong?" SNT asked.

Saki then got closer to SNT. "Where did she go?" She grabbed on to SNT's straps on her top. This gave a signal that Saki was serious about finding her sister.

"I think she went to Sonichu's house to find it, but if she finds nothing, she is just going to meet me at the mall. Is there a problem?"

"SNT I want you to think about when you last saw her. You saw the blue gem on her chest, right? How shiny was it?"

SNT thought. "What a weird question..."

"SNT, there is no fucking time for questions right now! This is a matter of life or death, how shiny was it?" she asked again.

"Well, I did notice a little bit of darkness in the gem." admitted SNT.

"We're running out of time!" Saki said. "Damn, I knew I should have not left her alone. Come on, if the suburbs of town are already completly fucking destoryed, she has to be at the mall."

SNT and Saki look behind them to see the smoldering suburbs.

"Nobody should be over there." SNT admitted.

"Take me to the mall. We need to find my sister and fast!" Saki said.

"Alright, let's scoot!" SNT charged up her boost, not wasting any time, with Saki flying right behind her.

NEGA CWCVILLE ZONE ACT 2

SNT and Saki teamed up for this part of the city. SNT was used to going fast through the city center. Saki was a faster flyer than SNT, so she would hold on to her to scale tall buildings. There were people running all over the streets who were too afraid, but other than that, their were some people who were excited about the invasion and would help to two get through by going after police officers, pokemon loyal to Chris, and very minor sonichu character that Chris doesn't even remember.

SNT could use the onnings from stores to jump to higher areas. But when they got trapped within a police roadblocks, Saki would be good at attacking.

Eventually, it was obvious that Magi-Chan knew that they were getting closer to the mall and would slow them down by flipping gravity randomly. Saki knew how to fly, so that was kind of pointless, but it did make flying really weird.

The Pokemon in this area where all electric types and would use electric attacks. Saki was in the air, so it was super effective on her. SNT knew the attacks enough that she knew how to avoid them, and Saki would just follow SNT's commands whenever she said so.

They soon arrive at the old Casino, which was on fire, but the pinball machine still worked. SNT got trapped inside of a tank, and Saki was trying to get her out by controlling her movements. If Saki didn't mess with the machine SNT would get hurt by the spikes below it so she had to play to a score minimum to get SNT out of it. They got more than lucky, the machine ended up giving up all of its rings because SNT is special.

Soon enough after many turns from street to street, Saki and SNT arrive at the mall entrance. There was already a gaping hole on the side of it from a lego bomb that hit it earlier. Both of them stop to listen.

Below them was the sounds of explosions from their own feet. SNT remembered that Sonic could be down there and looked around to find out if there was a way to the bottom floor. She looked at a boarded up door looking like it was just placed. She quickly ran up to it and attempted to remove them. But they wouldn't budge.

"That's really weird." Saki mentioned. "Nobody boards up their house this hard when there is a hurricane coming. I could usually break in and nobody would really care."

"You did that?" SNT asked. "You broke into people's houses?"

"Well... no. Even if I did, the hurricane did it!" Saki shrugged.

SNT stopped pulling on the boards and then listened to the explosions again coming from below her feet. Maybe the foundation was weakened a little with battle below them SNT though. That was when she started ground pounding to try and break the floor.

"Isn't it faster just to take the stairs?" Saki asked pointing to the side.

"THERE'S NO TIME!" SNT yelled as her adrenaline kicks in and breaks the floor through. She falls in with all of the concrete and scaffolding from above. Saki peaked through the hole to figure out that she was too late.

Courtney was laying down on the ground with her soul gem in the palm of her hand. Magi-Chan was standing over her, now looking at SNT pushing the rubble off of her shoes. Magi laughed.

"Oh... I believe you just interrupted something I was about to do." He then made a handgun as a little light ball then appeared on the tip of his index finger. He pointed it at Courtney's Soul gem which at this point was already almost pitch black and almost no color.

"NO!" Saki teleported next to Magi and performed an extremely powerful kick, knocking him away.

He stopped himself from going into the wall. "It doesn't matter. Your sister is going to die in the next minute anyway. I was just making sure she meets her maker faster."

Saki had a tear over her eyes and it dropped onto her sister's face. "You... sick... bastard. I'm going to kill you!"

"You always say that Saki, but you never mean it. So I have nothing to worry about, do I?" Magi laughed as he then disappeared.

Saki looked back at her big sister in sadness. "Please... Ni-chan... Stay with me."

SNT then joined her hovering really close. "Please Courtney, don't go, I can't do this without you."

Courtney was breathing really fast. And had one eye partially open. "I'm... sorry... Saki... SNT... I failed you all... please... AAAAAAAH." Her Soul gem started looking like it was becoming unstable. "Please... for your... Own safety... Please... Get out of here..."

"I'm not leaving your side, Ni-chan, you're the only family that understands me for who I am! I can't live without you, bitch! Please, hold on to me Ni-chan." Saki was starting to give up more tears then she had in a long time.

"I'll save her." said a voice from above. Suddenly, a bright light appeared from the heavens revealing a goddess ascending from above. It was Madoka. "Courtney, your job is done and your efforts for your friends and family will not go to waste. You have fought for them for a long time and I will make sure that your sacrifice is not forgotten to time."

SNT and Saki stood up looking at Madoka ascending. "Please... revive my sister. Don't take her away!"

"I'm sorry Saki, but she has wished to sacrifice herself for her friends if she had to, and I must fulfill that wish." Madoka explained. "Come Courtney, take my hand and you will be saved."

Courtney held out her hand with the last of her strength. "Please... save me Madoka..."

Suddenly, Magi-Chan comes out from behind Madoka and slams her into the ground. Madoka was hurt by that. Magi-Chan laughed. "That is for making me fart. You know that is really gross, right?" Magi then put his hands on Madoka to keep her down and examines her power. "You don't need these god like powers. I think I need them more than you."

Saki then kicks Magi off of Madoka, and before hitting the wall, Saki teleports behind him and body slams him into the ground. She then continued to kick, punch, and slam him repeatedly, not giving Magi a chance to retaliate. This alone got rid of almost all of Magi's energy with some of it used on SNT on an earlier fight. To protect himself, he then teleported away. "Damn it, I wish I had a fucking gun so I could kill that son of a bitch once and for all."

Magi's voice then ecos through the room. "It doesn't matter if I have those powers or not. There is a much bigger threat in that room other than me," He then laughed maniacally. "Good luck dealing with the biggest challenge in both of your little pointless lives."

"Much bigger threat?" SNT questioned.

Saki paused for a second to think about it. "Hmm... Oh shit, NI-CHAN!"

Courtney took her last breaths and looked at SNT and Saki for the last time as they ran back to her aid. Then with the last of her energy, she spoke her last words "I'm... sorry... everyone... I was... just... too... self..less." Suddenly Courtney's Soul Gem exploded, causing the room to warp in all sorts of ways and at the same time sending hurricane force winds all over the room.

SNT grabbed onto a concrete pillar to hold on to. She screamed, "COURTNEEEEEEY!"

Saki was trying to withstand the force by flying. "NI-CHAAAAAAN! Everything around them became white as they both lost consciousness.

...

"SNT!"

SNT was trying to regain her consciousness after experiencing something she never thought would happen. She felt herself being forced back and forth from something.

"SNT! Wake the fuck up now before I kill you."

SNT opened her eyes slightly to find that she was being shaken awake by Saki. "... hmm. Doesn't killing mean you don't wake up?" She asked.

"We need to move bitch, wake up!" Saki demanded. "We can't stay here, it's too dangerous!"

SNT's eyes began to clear up revealing her surrounding. "EEEK!" SNT jumped back ."What's going on here, where am I?"

Surrounding them was a pathway made of yarn. Weirdly colored cats of different shapes and sizes looking like they were drawn with crayon were playing with balls of yarn also drawn by crayon. There was also a blue haze around them. At both ends of the hall were bright lights, and there was no telling where they lead.

"Saki? Are we somehow sharing the same nightmare?" SNT asked. "Is this what you dream about every night?"

"Well, I hate to tell you this, SNT, but this is all real. You are not dreaming. Here, let me prove it to you." Saki then pinched SNT.

"Ouch!" SNT jumped back.

"See I told you." Saki said.

"Well... Where are we?" SNT asked.

Saki looked in both directions of the hallway they were in. "We are in my sister's witch labyrinth."

"Witch Labyrinth?" SNT reponded. "What is going on here? Why does this place exist?"

"This place was created by the darkness collected by my sister's soul." Saki explained.

"Is there a way to bring Courtney back?" SNT asked desperate to find hope.

Saki stood there quietly and put one hand on her chest and started to cry.

SNT at that point already knew the answer to the question once Saki did that. "Oh... I'm sorry. I wish I could do something. She is one of my friends. There has to be a way to get her back. There has too."

"I don't know if there's a way." Saki had a tear fly off of her face as she turned toward her sister's OC. "It's hopeless... she's gone."

SNT then tried to comfort Saki, who was crying now uncontrollably. SNT also had tears that she couldn't control either. "I'm sorry, I couldn't do anything to save her."

"It's not your fault... It's mine." Saki took responsibility. "I should have stayed with her, and then none of this would have happened." She put both hands on her face. "I'm a fucking idiot. I can't live without her."

"Please Saki, calm down, you're making me feel worse!" SNT teared as well. "Please, I'm here for you, once we get out of here, you can cry on my shoulder all you want."

Suddenly the sound of a roar ecos through the Labyrinth. Saki looked up in the direction of the roar. "Oh.. shit..."

"What's up?" SNT asked.

"She found us. She knows we're here," Saki mentioned. Suddenly, the yarn from the floors then wraps SNT and Saki up by the legs and pulls them toward the middle of the labyrinth.

"AAAAAAH!" Both Saki and SNT scream as they are then slammed onto into a chamber of yarn balls everywhere.

"Ouch, I was expecting the balls of yarn to be freaking soft," Saki rubbed her head. "Are you ok, S?"

SNT shook off the damage from that attack. "I think so," SNT answered. She then flipped her body and sat up to see something absolutely shocking. The dome shaped room was covered with crayon colored cats of all different shapes and sizes. They were all playing with the yarn. In the middle was where she saw something very familiar. It looked a lot like Courtney, but it also looked nothing like Courtney. This was a giant one eyed feline with the looks of Courtney with the long sweater, but it looked more like a robe for a goddess. She had blue cat claws, and her hair had pink stripes. Her feet were white and also had claws. There was a green gem on her belly. She also had a long blue tail that wrapped around her torso, and rings on her legs.

Saki then turned around and was just as shocked as SNT as they were looking at the monster.

"That's my sister." Saki realized.

The monster roared as it then activated an eye laser to shoot. Saki was still shocked by the monster and a tear was going down her eyes. SNT snapped out of it once she realised it was a threat, then looked at the lazor, and then at Saki.

"Saki, look out!" SNT yelled.

"Please, Ni-chan, please take me with you so I can play with you... one last time." Saki stood up to try and face the laser head on without flinching. The monster then fired its lazor. Saki was fully prepared to go out there, but SNT grabbed and pulled her out of the way. The lazer then caused an explosion behind them, causing them to propel into another ball of yarn.

Saki then snapped out of it as SNT confronted her about it. "What are you trying to do? You could have gotten yourself killed."

"I... I just don't know went over me... I guess." Saki wiped the tears out of her eyes.

SNT sighed and stood over her. "I understand this is hard for you. It's hard for me too. But right now, we can't let our own feelings hold us back. Right now, we are trapped here with nowhere to go but to forever run within this endless labyrinth. I understand that you sister is in that Monster, but that Monster is not Courtney. That Monster is the result of Courtney absorbing your sorrows and anger and holding it inside for all of us. And now, she is the physical being of it. If she could say something about it, she would want you to continue living your life to the fullest without her support. That is her wish. And if she were here now, she would tell us to take out this monster and remember her impact on our lives. Do not let you sister's death hold you back. We are here to free the world from the Merge, and she would want the both of us to fulfill that wish. So do your sister a favor and accomplish her goal and live your life to the fullest!"

Saki had one more tear roll down her face as she then stood up and wiped it off. "You're right, I can't let my sister's death hold me back. I need to fight back and continue her wish. 'To be the best like no one ever was'."

"That's the spirit!" SNT cheered. "Now, I know this is going to be hard for us, but we need to defeat that cat monster in order to get out of here." SNT was referring to the entrance they were pulled through, which was now a web of yarn blocking the exit. SNT then looked at the witch again. This time, they notice something else. Just behind the witch was Courtney's now soulless body. SNT came up with a plan. "Saki, go get your sister and try your best to get out of here. I'll take on the witch."

"But SNT." Saki yelled in panic. "You're the only manifestation of my sister that's left. If you die here, you're gone forever. I can't afford to lose you either!"

"Please Saki," SNT yelled with one tear flying off of her face as she turned toward her, "We can't lose 3 soldiers here. It's better if we at least save one. Saki, go ahead and go on without me."

"SNT, but..."

"JUST DO IT!" SNT yelled.

Saki stood up and whipped the tears off of her face. "You're too selfless, just like my sister."

"Alright Saki," SNT yelled, "Let's do this!" She then fired up her tails and dived toward the witch.

This fight was mostly fought in the air. SNT was floating with her tails as she was trying to fly closer to the witch's eyes. In the meantime, Saki went behind the witch and picked up her sister's lifeless body and then flew toward the exit.

The witch fired another laser at SNT with her one eye hitting the exit releasing the seal that was on it, allowing Saki with her sister to escape. SNT knew she was once again alone on this and knew that maybe if Saki got out, she would be able to ask for help in case the fight took too long.

The witch also used its own Courtney-like hair to Swing at SNT. It would also spit hairballs out of its mouth. SNT would dodge these attacks, but at the same time, she never really used her boost while in the air, so the was trying to build up speed so she could attack the eye. If she got hit by one of these attacks, she would have had to build the speed up once again and at the same time get pushed back.

It seemed that SNT was running on adrenaline once again as she was using her tails for quite a longer time than usual. She was also using the energy from her boost. She didn't think Tails knew how to boost in the air.

The gem on her stomach started charging up something. The witch then jumped in the air and went to the top of the doam. Then started sent out an explosion from on top and SNT had to avoid falling balls of burning yarn. The gem then charged an attack and SNT used the shadow on the ground to figure out where she was landing and dodged. It was extremely powerful and if she got hit from that, that probably would have killed her.

The background crayon drawn cats threw balls of yarn to distract SNT. They could also hurt her but she didn't bother them with it.

The Cat monster then laughed as SNT then performed a homing attack on the eye. After a few hits. The eye then closed when suddenly, darkness started flowing out, acting like it was blood. This was when SNT knew that the eye was taken out.

The Gem started to glow brightly. It was absorbing power all around it. That was when SNT thought that it was going to explode and take her out with it.

She then attempted to get away from it to take cover, but it ended up pulling her in.

"What's going on here?" SNT panicked. Her body then passed the walls guarding the gems inner core. There was a sense of familiarity to SNT, as the inside of the gem felt like someone she knew well.

"Courtney..." SNT remembered. But then the gem started absorbing more power and that when she realised that the monster was going to try and take herself out with SNT along for the ride.

SNT tried to break out of it and felt the power building inside of it. "I don't really want to hurt you, but I don't want to leave you either!" She had a choice, whether she takes herself out with her creator's soul, or save herself and continue the fight without her almost twin. It was a choice that SNT found really hard to make. She knew what her creator wanted to do.

SNT continued, "I wish I could stay with you, but you would rather have me fight on, that is your wish. I promise I will do that for you. I PROMISE!" That was when she got to the peak of her adrenaline and cracked the gem. Then she broke out causing the monster to hold on to her own belly in pain.

"RRRRAAAAAARRRRR!" The monster yelled in panic, now frowning. Explosions surround it as SNT was watching from on top of a ball of yarn. Suddenly, her settings begin to change as it then warped around her, and she then dropped into the basement back where she started.

Saki looked up with her sister on the ground and she had a tear over her eye. "You... did it!" She then ran up to hug her sister's creation.

SNT hugs her back. "It's going to be ok... I'm just happy you're safe."

SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 2

RANK S: SADNESS


	42. Chapter 41: Final Rush

Saki and SNT were standing next to Courtney's soulless body now limp in front of them. The heat that used to come off of it was slowly turning cold as there was no heartbeat to accompany it. It was true, Courtney has truly moved on to a better place, and there was nothing that they could do about it.

Saki was still taking this really hard as she then flew up to a nearby wall and punched it. "Damn it! If only I was there for her, if only I could have stopped Chris' fucking abominations from taking my sister down earlier. I wish I could go back in time and redo this whole entire day."

SNT then used her already tired tails to fly right behind her. She put her hand on Saki's shoulder. "It's going to be ok. I would have never guessed this would happen. But we must go on and finish this battle like I said. Let's keep fighting... for Courtney."

Saki looked behind at her sister's _special_ OC. She nodded in agreement. "... for Ni-chan."

SNT then landed on the ground, shook Saki's hand, and nodded. "...for Courtney."

"Mmmmhmm... Mmmhmm! S..N...T..."

Both of them look behind to see a red tank that was clearly knocked over. It must have been pushed by the fight between Courtney and Magi-Chan. Inside of that red tank was a melting piece of ice surround a familiar egg shaped being.

"Eggman!" SNT noticed.

"Pl...Pl... please... get me out of this frozen prison!" SNT and Saki ran to Eggman's aid and broke him out of the ice. He was really cold and wet from his frozen prison.

"Are you going to be ok?" SNT asked.

Eggman was still shivering from being surrounded by ice. "I think I am. My... I have never thought in all of my plans that I would be kidnapped and trapped here out of all places."

SNT then looked around and noticed the colors on the other tanks. That was when she put two and two together.

"Oh my, SONIC!" She quickly went up to the blue tank and then tried to attack it. It fell over as a result of the kick, and it broke in two fracturing the ice on the inside. Sonic fell out of the ice and onto the ground.

SNT came to his aid. "Sonic! Can you hear me! Sonic, please wake up!"

"...mhmm... SNT... is... th...tha..that you?" He was really cold.

"Sonic, you're ok!" SNT then hugged her dear friend. This was kind of a dream come true as not only that he was able to get closer to SNT but her _special_ charm and the radiation coming off of her body made it even more enjoyable. Sonic could barely move has his body was still frozen.

"Wow SNT... you saved me again. You have grown into something truly awesome." Sonic admitted.

"You really think so?" She asked.

Sonic nodded. "One thing I have learned through all of the years of chasing Eggman around is that you get stronger every time. You used to worry a lot about doing things without us. But since Sonichu came into our lives, you have clearly grown and you didn't give up."

"I was determined to find you, and I have done that. I couldn't have done it without the new friends I have met on my journey. They are truly the ones who kept me pushing on without your guidance," SNT admittled.

Sonic agreed. "You are going to be a great leader one day." He blushed at SNT's "leadership qualities".

"But my job isn't over yet." SNT looked back at Courtney and Saki. Saki was looking at them and SNT continued. "The world that all of my friends come from are on the line, and my creator has fought to literally the end to get us where we are now." Sonic noticed Courtney lying limp on the ground.

"What happened?" Sonic asked. SNT started to tear up a little bit, but Sonic put both of his arms on SNT. "It's going to be ok. You're almost at the end of this. When this is all over, maybe she will come back."

"I must live on her legacy. She wants me to keep fighting until the end... and I will." SNT got up.

"That's the spirit." Sonic encouraged.

"SNT!" said another familiar voice. Both Sonic and SNT looked to the side to see Ravi and Lum run up.

"Fancy seeing you here." Lum looked at Sonic.

"Wow, people I barely see," Sonic noticed. "How are you guys doing?"

"We're kickin." Ravi admitted. "I came over because I have some updates. We have officially taken CWCville under Rookie's leadership."

"Oh... That's great news!" SNT admitted.

"But we also have some bad news." Lum added. "Unfortunately, we have lost some people."

"Oh no, who?" SNT asked.

"Nobody knows where Rogue Rabbit is, mostly because he clones himself. He could be anywhere, but we can't tell." Lum shrugged. "Even worse, we lost Holtar."

"What happened?" SNT asked.

"He was face to face with a lot of the CWC army and..." Ravi started as she went into a flashback.

" _You Chris have taken my home, you have taken my ship, you have taken the manliness of the world. But there is one thing you will never take. You will never take, my free.." Holtar was then interrupted by a large explosion right on top of him. The chemicals in his pocket reacted with the explosion, making it worse._

" _Holtar!" Blossom yelled. Blossom checked on his charred body. "He's dead."_

"You realise I can't see any of your flashback," SNT mentioned.

"Yeah, I kind of forgot about that." Ravi said.

"Any more casualties?" SNT asked

"Not to my knowledge, Rogue and Midnight have been taking most of the hits for everyone, but that is why we don't know if the real Rogue is dead or not." Lum said.

"I hope he's ok." SNT said.

There was a little scream right behind them. "Oh my gosh, what happened to you Miki?"

The gang then looked behind them to find Lilly, who probably just came in and was looking at creature within one of the frozen tubes. It was really hard to figure out what was inside of it because it was not exactly clear what the animal was.

"What happened?" Lum asked running up to her.

Lilly looked as her as her body was hugging the frozen prison. "It's my best friend. She is in there!"

Lum then took at the tank and then kicked it down. The tank then fell to the ground and broke. The ice inside of it began to crack. Lum then looked around to see other tanks surrounding the area.

"We should probably release everyone who is here," Lum mentioned.

"Thank you so much," Lily hugged him.

"It's what I am supposed to do." Lum smiled. "No need to thank me."

Ravi was still talking to SNT, "We can release everyone here, but that is not the only reason why we came." Ravi then pulled out this note from her... back and unraveled it. "We saw Sonichu drop this note earlier. It seems that it was written for you."

SNT stands up, takes the note and reads it.

 _Dear SNT,_

 _Seems like you're looking for the last Chaos Emerald. If you want the emerald, you're going to have to take it from me. I found this emerald fair and square and I deserve it. If you truly want the emerald, come to the 4-cent Garbage Building ALONE! It will just be you and me and a fair fight. Let's see if you are able to take me on without anyone's help. If you don't come, Chris and I will destroy this world and everyone that is on it, including you and your friends. We will create a world where nobody, not even you will be able to stop us. Chris and I will be waiting._

 _-Sonichu_

SNT looked up at the hole punched into the floor then flew up to toward it. She then looked at the hole in the mall and then flew out of it. Then she landed on top of the structure. She remembered the 4-cent building as on top of it, she fought Eggman and Sonic. She remembers that it is the tallest building in CWCville. She then spotted it, but something was really weird. It was obvious that the building has moved out of the city like it was lifted and moved on top of the nearest mountain to the west. Maybe Magi-Chan moved it either to add suspense to the situation or to make it harder to get to Sonichu.

SNT felt a powerful energy, and she knew it was coming from the building. She could feel the last damn Chaos Emerald was here somewhere.

"SNT!" Ravi yelled. Saki carried Sonic, Eggman, Ravi and Lum to the top of the building.

"Please guys, can you get off of me, you are all really heavy. Especially you Eggman." Saki struggled.

"My name is Eggman for badness sake!" he said. "How would I not be shaped like an egg?! I didn't choose to be like this!"

"Maybe you should lose some fucking weight!" Saki admittled.

"I run faster than Sonic and I am as fit as I can be!" he took offense to that.

SNT looked at them and then looked at for 4-cent building again. "What's going on?"

"We wanted to see if you needed help taking on Sonichu." Sonic asked. "You have fought for us when we couldn't, and it's only fair that we help you in return. Tell us what to do."

"Ohhh!" SNT smiled. "I am so happy that you all want to help me get through this, but..." SNT paused and looked at the building. "I'm sorry guys, Sonichu says in this note... I have to go there... alone."

Sonic then got next to her blushing. Then put his hands on her shoulders and says, "I have gotten my fair share of run ins with Eggman. We will be here to support you for the good of the world. I have taught you a lot about the power of friendship and teamwork."

"Please, cut the cheese!" said a familiar voice. "Nobody wants to hear your cheesy messaging Sonic. All you want to do is get into her pa..."

Sonic turned around. "SHHHH!" turns out that voice was Sylveon smirking.

SNT started to blush a little but tried to withhold her true feelings. "It doesn't really matter. We have bigger things on our mind."

"Yeah, currently we have a giant crybaby donut sitting on top of that building." mentioned Sylveon.

"Can you please stop calling him fat?" Saki asked. "God damnit."

"Don't make me get started on you." Sylveon threatened.

"Our point is this, go ahead and go up there when you are ready. Make sure you keep calm before pursuing their challenges." Lum suggested. "These next few hours may be hard for you but understand that you are in control of the situation. I had to learn that the hard way when I was growing up. But stay strong, all of us will be supporting you."

"SNT, you can do this!" Ravi cheered. "Don't worry, if you ever get into trouble, we will be there to help."

"SNT," Eggman started to speak. SNT never thought she would be listening to Eggman again, but he had some interesting and eye popping things to say. "I have designed you to stand out, to be strong and fast at everything you do. You were what I call an experimental breathing battery. You have power within you that you just don't know yet, but you will find a way to unlock it. But you were able to go after every challenge and overcome it no matter what it was. So I trust you, SNT, to win this fight."

"Thank you Eggman." SNT teared.

"SNT, remember, do this for Ni-chan." Saki added. "This is what she wants you to do. Finish this battle once and for all."

SNT nodded now knowing that the people were standing behind her to end this fight. "Thanks, you guys." She then holds out her arms as everyone then comes in for a group hug. "Wish me luck!"

"Be careful!" Saki yelled as SNT then ran off of the building and then rolled herself into a ball. When she landed on the ground she then boosted toward the building. Everyone was still waving. The sky was becoming more and more purple and it seemed that these clouds in the sky where now swarling around the 4-cent building. The final fight would happen there.

As she made her way out of the city, the winds around her where getting stronger, and it seemed that the sun was beginning to disappear, all to make this next scene more dramatic. SNT ran right under a building where a road tunneled through it and on top was a familiar yellow rodent looking down. He smirked, SNT didn't see him, but continued on her way.

"It looks like she came for CWC... Time to zap to the extreme!" he said to himself. He then ran off of the building and then ran down its walls.

SNT then emerged outside of the tunnel and continued down the road in front of him. He then landed on the asphalt with one foot and then volt tackled ahead to catch up. Once he got close to SNT, he then pushed her a little.

"Eeek!" SNT was surprised and looked behind her. "Sonichu!"

"Surprise!" he responded. "I'll race ya to the top!"

"You are threatening to end the world, and you want to race?" SNT questioned, looking like she was unamused.

"Nothing wrong with having a little fun right?" Sonichu added. "Plus, if you don't, I guess..." Sonichu then snapped his fingers. Suddenly both of them pass an open fence that then begins to move on a track. It then turned into a grid of electricity now following right behind them. This forced the both of them to keep running and never stop as if they did, SNT could get shocked.

SNT accepted Sonichu's little pre fight challenge and prepared herself to unleash her true potential.

NEGA CWCVILLE ZONE ACT 3: FINAL RUSH

Sonichu begins by smacking SNT causing her to trip and slow down. She almost ended up hitting the electric fence behind them. "Hey, that's not fair!" she said.

"Says the person who won't fight me fair and square!" Sonichu added.

"You used your mega powers against me the 3rd time we fought, what makes you any better?" SNT asked.

Sonichu didn't answer that question and continued running down the road. SNT was right behind him trying to keep up.

The road was becoming more and more curvey the more they climbed up the mountains near CWCville, the more the winds also slowly increased. Sonichu would turn around and run backwards and then send shocks of electricity toward SNT which she would avoid.

"If he won't play fair then I guess I will have to play dirty too!" SNT mumbled.

"That's what she said!" Sylveon yelled from far away.

SNT then closed her eyes and embraced what she has experienced so far. "I need to be strong... for the world... for Courtney." She then picked up a rock on the ground and threw it at Sonichu. It bounced off of his quills.

"Hey... No fair!" he yelled back.

"Come at me you old charger rat!" SNT sassed. Sonichu got really mad and then dived right at her. SNT then took out her arms, and then, when Sonichu got close enough, would grab Sonichu's torso and flip him into the electric fence. It was not very effective, but it did hurt him a little.

Sonichu then regained his footing and then boosted next to SNT. Then they both rammed each other while side by side. The road still getting curvier and hillier.

SNT decided not to directly engage with Sonichu at this point as she was focused on getting to the tower. Sonichu must have been trying to weaken her a little bit. But why would Sonichu do this if he knows that his Mega form can defeat her easily? It didn't matter, Sonichu was up to something and SNT didn't trust him.

The road took an extreme turn to the left to climb the mountain overlooking CWCville. SNT noticed that she was moving extremely fast and would probably fall if she didn't slow down. But if she did, Sonichu would ram into her and then right into the electric fence. She closed her eyes and then put her right foot onto the asphalt. She saw how Shadow ran and thought maybe she could attempt to pull it off. Her shoes then gave off sparks as she then turned her body into the curve and then continued to power up the mountain.

SNT was really happy that she pulled that off. "That was awesome!"

"Not as zappin' awesome as me!" Sonichu responded running behind her.

"Your going to lose that awesomeness once I zap you!" SNT responded.

Then there was a curve to the right to continue climbing up the mountain. SNT then performed that same trick she tried earlier and performed it successfully.

The building was beginning to appear after many more miles of curvy road. Sonichu was once again trying to ram her, but SNT was able to drift and keep the same speed, unlike Sonichu, who had to slow down to turn. Her eyes were set on the prize. Once she got to the building, she knew that she would be up truly up against Sonichu.

She couldn't let her fear take her over. She knows Sonichu will probably use his megapowers against her. Well, she is going to have to go after him with nobody to help her this time. If Rosechu was able to help her through the last time, there is probably a way to defeat him. She just needs to find it.

Sonichu and SNT drift the last corner, and the entrance to the building was right in front of them. Sonichu then took out a button from his pocket and pressed it. She then saw a laser hit the top of the building and the door began to close downward.

Sonichu then jumps off of the road. SNT had a limited time to enter the building, or she would crash into the door or get crushed by it. She then increased the power on her boost and sped up.

"Let's do this!" She exclaimed.

She then took her foot and forces it forward. Then she lays down and slides right under the door. She felt the door's edge touch the top of her hair as it then closed behind her. She then gets back up and brushes herself off, specifically focusing on her pink skirt.

"I'm ok. That was intense." She mentioned to herself.

SNT GOT THROUGH FINAL RUSH

RANK S: SLIDER

The lights then turn on around her revealing the building. There seems to be a spiraling staircase all the way to the top. You could see it was like the building was hastily pasted back together since the last time she was there when she escaped with Sonic. There were some familiar sights with the red walls but the staircase wasn't there before. It seemed that everything was cleared out and the only main light source was coming from above where the spiralling staircase was leading.

"Wait." SNT thought. "Did I die? Is this stairway to heaven?" She then looked back at the door to make sure that her own body was not crushed. She didn't see anything. Then looked at herself and then pinched her arm.

"Ouch!" she cries to herself. "Well... it doesn't seem that I've died." Then, she breathes a sigh of relief.

She then looks at the bottom of the steps and took a second the stretch. Determination filled her body as she then made her way to the first step and then walked up it slowly. She didn't want to go to fast because she didn't know how stable the stairs where.

It was still abnormally quiet... maybe too quiet.

"Where did Sonichu go?" SNT asked.

"Overhere, Mary Sue!"

SNT looked up to see Sonichu standing on a window balcony. Then he ground pounded, causing the building to shake. SNT felt the stairs as they became less and less stable.

"Woah... woah!" SNT then noticed that the segment of stairs was now giving away below her feet. She then jumps to the next flight of them. The floor below also gave away to reveal a volcanic presence below the building. The heat increased in the building and SNT was looking down at it.

"Welcome SNT!" said Sonichu in an encouraging tone. "Welcome, to the point of no return!"

"What's that, your ego?" SNT asked.

Sonichu rolled his eyes trying not to react "Here are the rules." Sonichu then activated his mega stone at turned into Ultra Sonichu. He gave off an orange aura, and you could feel his power. Then he held up the last Chaos Emerald. "I know you want this SNT."

"I do!" SNT yelled.

"I worked hard to find this Emerald," Sonichu mentioned. "I found it in a place where it was really windy, and it was storming really hard, and the Emerald was on top of a Castle in a flooded amusement park. I worked hard to find it, and now you will too."

"Oh... Thank goodness we didn't have to go there," SNT added.

"Yeah, that place is already underwater and its infinite storm will last forever down there." Sonichu mentioned. "You don't want to be down there."

"I bet it's a terrible place," SNT mentioned.

"It is," Sonichu admitted. "But that is not my point. If you want to play ball with me, you are going to have to play. No help from the outside, it is just you and me in a one on one fight to the death. Let's see how you get through me this time."

"Bring on the rat power you rejected rodent," SNT sassed as then she began running up the steps chasing after Sonichu.

"You little clap back will not be tolerated Ms. Un _special_ ," Sonichu said.

"Eat my two tails!" SNT yelled.

This was when the true fight between Sonichu and SNT began.


	43. Chapter 42: SNT Vs Sonichu: Final Battle

NEGA CWCVILLE ZONE ACT 4 (VS. ULTRA SONICHU)

SNT began to start boosting up the spiraling staircase of the 72 floor building. Because Sonichu can fly in his mega form, he stayed in the center of the building to keep tabs with his adversary.

"The world deserves to be merged SNT." Sonichu exclaimed. "Why don't you understand that?"

"Maybe because your full of shit." SNT sassed. _Jeez... Saki is really starting to rub off on me._

Sonichu was angry from that response and decided to go all out. He opened up his attacks by charging up his feet. Then he landed right behind SNT. She continued to boost up the steps to keep ahead. Sonichu was a little faster due to being in his Ultra form. SNT didn't want to touch Sonichu because touching someone that is using the Chaos Emeralds was instant suicide. But somehow, when she teamed up with Rosechu to defeat her cheating husband, they were both completely fine. The combined power of both of them must have had an effect.

SNT didn't know whether or not touching Sonichu was a good idea, but she wanted to gain the confidence to do so first. It was either she lost all of her rings in the process or she would meet a foul end.

Sonichu attempted to ram SNT, but she quickly jumped on the railing of the stairs and then jumped to the other side to avoid it and get ahead. She continued to jump floors ahead knowing that if she falls, she would be fine with her two tails keeping her up. This kind of made the lava sitting at the bottom pointless. Maybe it was just to make sure that there was no way out.

Sonichu then flew up toward another part of the steps and put his electrical power into them. The stairs were made of metal, so they conducted it well. SNT saw the waves of electricity come at her, and she had to time her jump to avoid. Sonichu then set out floating electric balls. Sonichu was doing to that to store energy to throw at SNT, but she thought she could use Rosechu's strategy and absorb the power by homing attacking it. SNT felt herself get a little more powerful the more she homing attacked the balls.

"Maybe if I build up enough electricity, I can land a hit with Sonichu." SNT noticed. She said that out loud, but Sonichu didn't hear her over the loud music playing in the background. She saw that Sonichu had an electric aura around him along with the energy of the mega stone. Maybe SNT can build up that power within her enough to use it to her advantage.

"Take this you... abomination!" Sonichu threw an electro disc at her but she front flipped over it.

SNT rolled her eyes. "Wow, original sassing Sonie? My grandmother can come up with better lines than you."

"You don't have a grandmother!" Sonichu mentioned.

"Exactly!" she responded.

Sonichu then made another round of electrified balls but once again SNT homing attacked them to absorb the power. That was when SNT, while running, looked down at her body and noticed the pink and blue electrical sparks coming on of it.

"This may be my chance," She said to herself. "Here goes nothing!" She then closes her eyes and jumps in the air and performs a homing attack on Sonichu directly. As a result, the electric power consumed Sonichu head on causing damage to him directly. SNT then landed on the other side of the building steps and continued to run up them.

"Hey, how did you-?" Sonichu was surprised.

"Oh my..." SNT was surprised. "I can't believe I did that. Sonichu! Your days of ultimate power are numbered!"

"Suck on my Sonichu balls, SNT!" Sonichu angrily said.

"No Sonichu, you will be sucking on those by the time I'm done with you." SNT responded taking another page out of Saki's book.

Sonichu then got ahead of SNT and then volt tackled down the stairs. SNT jumped over it. Then Sonichu turned around and volt tackled again. SNT didn't expect that and jumped over it quickly. That was when he then teleported next to her and...

"Bitch slap zap!" He quickly got out his hand and attempt it to slap her. But it was like SNT's body allowed her to see the slap coming and it slowed down time for her to duck and then kick Sonichu's leg away. This damaged Sonichu.

"How... how did you do that?" Sonichu questioned.

SNT looked at herself and thought back to Eggman's words. "Are these the powers that Eggman was talking about?" she asked herself.

"Deus Ex Machina," Sonichu added. "No fair, this can't be happening!"

"Believe it or not, Sonichu, we are officially now even. You have used that ultra power to death, and I am coming right back to defeat you without any emeralds. You cheated before and now we are practically even," SNT explained.

"I knew there was something up with you when we fought in New York. You absorbed some of my power and I feel that power being used." Sonichu said

"I guess this is a good thing," SNT smiled.

"No it is not!" Sonichu shouted.

"For the good of the world that is... for everyone that have sacrificed themselves to prevent the merge... _for Courtney_." SNT said for herself. "All of that is trusted within me. I am this world's only hope, and there is nothing you can do about it. Because... I am _SPECIAL_."

Sonichu growled. "If you think you can defeat me like that... watch me change the rules a little!" That was when he decided to take his hands and then turn them in a circle around his body.

"What is he doi... WOAH!" SNT noticed that she was not touching the stairs no more and was now falling up. Sonichu somehow flipped gravity so now she is falling toward the top of the building. Sonichu then twirled his hand, and the lava that was on the bottom floor accelerated faster toward the fight. Once it was right behind SNT, it slowed down again. Sonichu was now officially in front of SNT. To get ahead of the lava, SNT stopped spinning her tails and made herself more _arrow dynamic_ by diving ahead, allowing her to speed up toward terminal velocity.

"Let's have a little fun, shall we?" Sonichu asked. He then threw electro balls at SNT and she quickly avoided them as they would get destroyed by the lava behind her. Overtime SNT would get closer and closer to Sonichu. She would also homing attack the balls again to absorb their electricity.

Sonichu then started to absorb light from the lava behind her. "Taste the power when I flash my solar beam!"

"Don't flash me. I don't want to see your tiny miniature rodent di..." SNT tried to sass but Sonichu interrupted.

"Hey hey hey!" Sonichu responded. "You usually don't say these types of things."

"I don't, but a friend has taught me a lot." SNT thought of Saki for a second. "Maybe if you stop with the threats and get on with the fight so I can defeat you faster, that would be great. Thanks."

Sonichu then shot his solar beam which SNT dodged.

"You have gotten a lot better at dodging." Sonichu mentioned. "Can you teach me some day?"

"Sure, if you survive," SNT sassed.

Sonichu then thought in his mind. _Maybe I should stop talking._

 _Maybe you should!_ said a voice in his mind.

 _SNT, how did you get into my mind?_ Sonichu asked.

 _I'm not, I'm just a figment of your imagination._ She responded.

" _What how?"_ Sonichu asked

" _Because I'm SPECIAL!"_

Sonichu then punched himself in the head causing himself damage. "Get out of my mind SNT!" Sonichu then became confused. He hurt himself with confusion.

While that happened, SNT then homing attacked Sonichu again, catching him off guard. This caused even more damage against him.

"Damn it!" Sonichu said. "This is really not going well as I hoped. I don't want to disappoint mother. I don't want to lose against SNT. This would be an embarrassment to my dignity."

"Oh... something you don't have!" SNT sassed.

"Why you little!" Sonichu just continued the fight by charging himself and then diving at SNT. Wherever SNT moved Sonichu would follow and then lock on the target. When he got a full lock on, SNT moved out of the way last second and let him dive face first into the lava. A lot of the power from the blow was suddenly wasted and SNT felt that heat of the lava go up in temperature. Sonichu then emerged from it, surprised that he survived that.

"Let's not be too hasty about our attacks, Sonichu," SNT suggested.

"You're no match against me SNT, I'm supposed to be invincible!" Sonichu mentioned.

"Even the most invincible people are vulnerable in some ways. I've learned that the hard way," SNT explained.

"Shut up Mary Sue!" Sonichu yelled all angry. While Sonichu was talking, SNT then flew up to him and smacked him causing damage. "Why you. You will pay for disrespecting Christine Weston Chandler's proper..OWW!"

SNT then smacked Sonichu again while in mid sentence.

"Hello? Did you forget when I said less talking more fighting? Man, you really need a time out," SNT said.

"Shut up you faaaaAAAA!" Sonichu was then kicked by SNT into the corner of the building.

"Go sit in the corner and think about what you have done!" SNT sassed.

Sonichu felt the concrete of the building enter his thought as he crashed into the walls. This was when he truly knew that his ultra powers where no longer helping him defeat SNT. He needed to step up more to his game. Sonichu then jumped off the wall and then used an electric punch on SNT but she dogged to the right and grabbed his other arm. Then SNT flinged him around into the metal stairs.

"Damn it," Sonichu said to himself. _SNT has officially gained enough power to actually defeat me. I should have used my most powerful attack when I was on the road with her. She is more powerful now then she was 5 minutes ago._

Sonichu then once again gets in front of SNT and then starts charging up his _special_ attack. Sonichu begin absorbing power all around him, and you could see the reality warping as a result.

Sonichu then put both of his arms out and then pushed them to his side. "Kiiiill... yaaaa..."

SNT knew what was coming at started to boost up ahead of him by diving toward his body.

"...Haaaa... Meeee..."

SNT then got close but knew that she couldn't avoid she started charging her boost.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Sonichu then shot out a mega lazer right into SNT. She then boosted right into it and tried to fight the power within the beam of light. She struggled to keep pushing forward but somehow was able to fight it.

Sonichu laughed maniacally. "It's over SNT, you life, you friendships, everything you cherish. Next time you wake up will be never."

"We will see about that, Sonichu!" SNT yelled. She kept her eyes on Sonichu, whom she could barely see. But she couldn't hold on for long.

 _Oh no,_ She said to herself. _I... I don't think I can do this. This... attack... this is too powerful..._

SNT started to get pushed back and all of her energy started to get drained away. _Is this the end?_

 _SNT!_ said a voice _. Please SNT... keep fighting! For me. I know you can do it. Don't give up until the end._

"Courtney..." SNT recognize that voice. "I promised, I won't let you down. And I need to keep it!" With determination filling her heart, her energy came back and she continued to power forward.

"No... NO!" Sonichu noticed SNT getting closer and tried to gain more energy to throw at her, but it wasn't enough.

After a few moments of constant power from Sonichu, SNT was able to get to him and then punch him in the face, stopping the attack once and for all. At that point, Sonichu wasted all of his energy and couldn't attack any more.

"But... but... how did you survive that?" Sonichu panicked. "You had no help, and you had no accompaniment at this fight... but how?"

"My friend thoughts keep me determined to defeat you, no matter what happens to me." SNT explained. "Maybe next time Sonichu... with Chris creating all of your friends... maybe you should get some real ones."

SNT then boosted into Sonichu. This effectively knocked Sonichu out of his ultra form and broke his mega stone. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He dropped the last Chaos Emerald as they both then emerged onto the roof of the building. They both felt that Gravity then flipped back to normal. SNT caught the chaos emerald and landed on her feet. Sonichu landed on his face flat onto the concrete. Then the mummers under his breath, "I'm... sorry mother..." then he passed out.

SNT GOT THE LAST CHAOS EMERALD

SNT CAN NOW BECOME SUPER SNT

SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 4

RANK: S (SMASHING)

SNT looked at the Chaos Emerald in more detail. "Wow, I can't believe I took on Ultra Sonichu without the emeralds!" Then she looked at Sonichu directly. "I guess anything is possible when you truly believe in yourself!"

SNT then walked to the edge of the building where she saw smoke below at the city she was overlooking. She saw a lot of fires constantly burning and many people running, but it was abnormally calm.

SNT knew that the friends that she made were trusting her to end this fight once and for all. And she knows that in order to stop the merge from happening, there is one more person that she has to take down; Chris-Chan herself.

 _This version of Christine is nothing like you have ever seen before._ Rookie's words started to echo through her mind.

SNT then took a deep breath overlooking the city, knowing that she was fighting for all of those who didn't want to be here. She knew, the Chaos Emeralds was all she needed. "I can do this."

"Do what SNT... you scared?" said a voice.

SNT then glanced behind to find Christine's hair waving in the wind right below the purple spiral in the sky. Lighting was coming out of the center of it. "Fancy SNT... very fancy that you made it this far. I didn't think Sonichu would lose to you with all of the power of the world."

"Christine... we don't have to do this. We can stop this right now if you stop the merge!" SNT tried to reason with her.

But it was no use, Chris was still stuck in her ways. "The merge must be finished. And I am afraid, SNT, that you are too late to stop anything!"

SNT got in her fighting position. "But I will still try to stop you."

"I'm afraid you don't need to, it's already too late to turn back. And now with this black hole forming above me, I shall now finish the merge and spread its power to complete it once and for all!" Christine explained.

"Christine, NO!" SNT yelled. But that was when all of the lighting in the black hole then went toward Christine. She was using the power to suddenly spread the magic of the merge around. At first it was going around fine, but, it suddenly took a dark turn. The area around CWCville was suddenly isolated as the city was now floating on a rock, and the earth disappeared around it. The city was unstable on this rock, and pieces of it we're falling off of it one by one. You could see people holding on to each other for dear life.

"Wait... WAIT!" Christine yelled. "This isn't supposed to happen! Everything was supposed to be seamless, why is my city being destroyed?"

"Because Christine!" SNT yelled. "In order to make a new universe, you must destroy one! You are destroying our dimension."

"... this is all your fault!" Christine yelled. "If you were not here, this would have gone according to plan!"

"Please Chris, I had nothing to do with this, it was a mistake to combine the worlds in the first place. Why don't you understand?" SNT yelled.

"Everything I do is perfect and I make it _special_ in my own image." Christine explained. "You have corrupted it and it is your fault. Maybe I need to teach you a lesson and wipe you off the face of the planet permanently!"

Christine then started to power up. "This time, I will not fight you in my Sonichu form, but this time, I will fight you in my CPU form!" A bright light then surrounded Christine as her body transformed. She was fat within a female superhero outfit. It was gray, and she had detached half circled wings. She was also wearing a headband with 3 blue diamonds on it. "Get a hold of this form SNT! You can't defeat me now, even with the emeralds in your possession!"

"We will see about that, manchild!" SNT then took all of the Chaos Emeralds out of her... skirt. Then they all started to glow and obit around her. She felt the emeralds then lift her off of the ground and saw them spin faster and faster around her. "Let's do this." She then combined with the emeralds as a bright light then engulfed her and changed her form. Her clothing turned blue and a part of her gloves were cut off revealing her hands. Her leggings where also extended and included a hole in their kneecaps. Her shoes turned blue with the knot tying her ponytail.. The fur on her body turned golden with her eyes turning pink adding a little twinkle. She was then giving off a pink aura.

"Well look at you. You look kinda cute in that form," Christine mentioned.

SNT cringed at that remark. Then she shook off that statement. "I don't really want to do this Christine. We can stop this right now if we return the world to what it once was," She warned.

"No SNT, I want this, we all want this, it doesn't matter. I know everyone wants to live in a world with their OCs!" Christine said.

"Not run by you! Please Christine, stop the madness." SNT said.

"Alright SNT, if you want to play like that, let's dance." Christine invited.

"You don't look like you would be a good dancer," SNT admitted looking at his body. "But if you insist."

They both then charge at each other beginning the fight between SNT and Chris-Chan.

...

*Crash... Boom* Everyone was looking up at the top of the 4-cent building noticing 2 figures, one that was giving off a blue aura and the other was giving off a mix of gold and pink aura.

"Which one is SNT?" Lilly asked.

"Wouldn't it be the blue one?" Lum asked.

"No, it has to be the pink gold one." Sonic added.

"I have never really studied how SNT would react with the emeralds, but it sure is an interesting case study," Eggman smiled.

"Don't you get any ideas, Eggman!" Sonic responded.

"Oh I promise, I won't," Eggman put his hands together.

"Yeah. I'm sure you would get her to crack, after you serve me breakfast," Sylveon sassed.

Rosechu then came onto the scene. "Here you guys are." All of them then look at her as she looked at the top of the mountain. "We need some help here." She pointed behind them showing how parts of the city were now disappearing. "We need to save all of those people and get them to the 4-cent building. I think that building will be the last thing standing."

Ravi and Lum then nod at each other and high five. "SHEEP BUDDIES!"

Ravi pointed at the two of them. "Lum and I will get right on that!" Both of them then boost away.

Sonic nodded. "I should probably do it too. I will be back before you say that I'm awesome!" He then boosted away.

"I'm awesome," Sylveon said. There was a moment of silence. "Nope, still not here."

Rosechu looked around and remembered something. "Hmm... I wonder..." She then drops into the mall and starts looking for the city hall. She did find it, but she attempted to open the door. But there was no luck. Probably because the mall was now thrown off their foundation.

"Hmm... I can't get it open!" Rosechu yelled.

"Need help?" a voice said. Rosechu looked to find Never running up.

"Yeah, can you punch this open?" Rosechu asked.

Never laughed. "Punch? Heh, I'm too awesome to use a door, sweety."

Rosechu gave a disgusted look. "Really?"

"Yes, watch this." Never then grabs onto Rosechu's arm and then teleported. Rosechu suddenly felt weightless and was scared of what was going on. Suddenly, the surrounding then came back into focus. Just like that, she was teleported into the mayor's office.

"Wow, thanks Never, you got us in." Rosechu said.

"Um... yeah your welcome... but... um... I need a little... help here." Rosechu looked back to see Never was stuck in the wall. "I think I may have teleported my body here on accident."

Rosechu then pulled Never out of the wall. Never brushed himself off from the rubble. Rosechu then ran to the back of the office and then noticed the safe. Then she typed in the code for it.

"And... there we go." Rosechu said opening the safe. She then steps inside of it.

"Hey... what are you looking for anyway?" Never asked.

"Oh no, the book isn't here!" Rosechu panicked.

"What are you talking about?" Never asked.

Rosechu looked at Never. "The book about Sonichu lore, it is not here. Chris must have taken it with her."

"Why is so important about a stupid book?" Never asked. "Even I don't read books, I am too awesome to read."

"That book has the power of control over this world. Including me, Sonichu, Magi-Chan, everyone!" Rosechu explained. "If Chris has the book, then why would I be working with you guys? Something doesn't line up at all."

"What do you mean?" Never asked.

"If Chris had full control over the story, he wouldn't have let me fight for you guys." Rosechu explained. "This means someone else has the book and the controls of the world."

"But who could it be?" Never asked.

"I don't know, but we need to find out and fast. Come on Never, let's get to the 4-cent building." Rosechu and Never then tag team to the building not knowing what to expect. In the meantime while heading up there, they saw the clashes between SNT and Chris dominating the sky, almost looking like fireworks. The fight was intense and there was no telling what was happening. How was SNT doing against Chris, and will she be ok?


	44. Chapter 43: Super SNT Vs Chris Chan CPU

**A/N: I wish Fan Fiction dot net allowed me to post pictures on this fan fiction. So please go find the Wattpad Version of this Fan fic or the** **Archive** **of Our Own Version of this because this image... trust me you want to see yourself. Go find the Wattpad version.**

NEGA CWCVILLE FINAL ZONE

The power released by the two adversaries was amazing. SNT in her superform felt a lot more loose, and she didn't have to use her tails to fly, as she did it naturally with the power of the Chaos Emeralds.

Chris and SNT clashed as blue lightning bolts where emulating out of her god like costumes. Once the both of them realised they were getting nowhere, Chris then started to throw punches at SNT. But, with the increased speed from the Chaos Emeralds, SNT was able to dodge them with light speed. SNT then grabbed onto Christine's left arm while she was punching her and pulled and flipped her to the top of the building, crashing right into the concrete.

Christine got up and shook herself off. "Not bad SNT... Not bad."

SNT then landed on the concrete in front of her. "Please Chris, I really want to stop this right now and make amends. I don't want to fight you at all."

"It's too late for that _special_ one," Christine explained. "This Dimensional Merge will be created in my image, and I am determined to finish it! And I am not going to allow you to get in the way of becoming the goddess of the realm!" Christine then charged punched at SNT, but SNT then dodged to the right as Chris then collided with another wall.

"Looks like god has bad aim," SNT sassed.

"Damn, I didn't think the Chaos Emeralds would make you that powerful!" Christine mentioned.

SNT laughed. "Really, don't you remember the last time we fought? You still don't know how powerful I am?"

"It was just telling me that I need to use 100% of my power instead of the 1%," Chris then started to flex to make herself seem stronger. But really, it made her look stupid.

"Really?" SNT started to giggle. But that was when Christine punched her in the face enough to crash her into a concrete wall.

"There we go, now we are going the way I want to," Christine admitted.

SNT rubbed her head to get the concrete fragments off of her. "Alright, I guess that's the way you want to play. Alright child, get your toys out, and we will go all at it!"

SNT and Chris then punch toward each other, but Christine's punch was more powerful, causing SNT to feel the impact on her knuckles. She waves it off, but then Chris came back with a kick to her torso. The impact was enough to throw SNT off of the building. She regained herself, charged at Chris, and then picked her up. Then she threw her into the air then teleported right toward her.

"Heads up Chris!" She then slaps Chris into the ground, the impact causing a crater and taking out a lot of trees in the process. Christine got angry and then started to charge her beam. but SNT teleported to her and smacked her into a nearby tree interrupting the attack.

SNT then boosted at light speed into Chris, causing her to be blown back, but then she regains her footing and earthbends, kicking large chunks of rocks at SNT. SNT Then boosted into the rocks and broke them up. Christine then jumped over SNT's incoming attack and then puts her hands together and performs a Curse ya ha me ha. SNT turned around after missing and realised what was going on and then teleported to her and then high kicking her in the face. Christine then backflipped from the impact and then attempted to shoot the attack anyway, but SNT dodges. Christine then teleported next to SNT's head then smacks her into the ground, then performed a hyper beam on her. It was a direct hit but it didn't really phase her.

She then attempted to get up but Christine then got the upper hand and teleported next to her and performed a sky uppercut. This effectively pushed the fight off of the ground and into the air again. Christine then dived after SNT into the sky and headbutted her. Not giving a chance for SNT to retaliate, Christine quickly kicks her into the wall of the 4-cent building. She crashes right through its walls and lands on the spiraling steps leading to the top. There was still lava below from earlier. SNT noticed it as she then floated over it. But that was when Chris thought she had to upper hand and elbowed her right toward the lava.

"This should end it."

"No!" SNT turned around to find herself then splash into magma closing her eyes in the process. She heard Christine laugh in victory.

SNT thought she was truly dead at that point. "This must be the end, but why am I not melting?" that was when she opened her eyes to find that she was just sort of swimming in what seemed like warm, bright liquid. She then looked at herself while submerged and noticed that she hadn't melted. It seemed that the Chaos Emeralds where protecting her from that. She then looked up and saw Christine still staring down laughing.

She swam up to the top and then emerged from the lava surprising Chris. SNT, still covered in Magma,smacked Chris head on. Chris must have thought the lava would melt her body but that didn't happen.

Christine then emerged from the building with SNT following behind. She then flinged some of the lava at him to distract him and then charged at him, but Christine saw that trick coming and smacked her away while avoiding the lava. SNT then got her footing back and then shook the rest of the lava off of her.

"I don't think I would ever do that again," said SNT.

"How did you survive your hot bath?" Christine asked.

"Chaos Emeralds... duh," SNT responded.

SNT then teleported next to Christine and then attempted to punch her, but Christine caught it then grabbed onto SNT's arm and flipped her over her own body. Then, she grabbed onto SNT's neck then lifted it up.

SNT could feel that Christine was choking her hard, but the Chaos Emeralds where lessening the effect. She was almost invincible, so it didn't matter, at least she thought.

"You said that this was your most powerful form, Chris, but it doesn't seem that way. You still seem beatable," SNT mentioned.

"You think?" Christine asked. "I was just warming up."

"You kind of said that a few minutes ago. Come on Chris, it looks like your going to have to fight me to your full potential, and I am not seeing that," SNT mentioned.

"If I went all out, you would never wake up... again." Christine stuttered.

"Bring it," SNT demanded, feeling confident.

Christine then charged up a punch and then got SNT in the face, then proceeded to punch kick her over and over again at light speed. She then performs a double team.

"SNT, which one is the real me?" Christine asked with all of her clones. SNT took a wild guess and kicked one of them, but that one just disappeared.

"Wrong answer!" Christine then performed another hyper beam, hitting SNT square on.

"AAAH!" SNT yelled. That was more power than what Christine was initially giving her. Once she was in a daze from the blow. Christine started to throw her around like a volleyball, smacking her from clone to clone.

One of them put in a power within SNT that she couldn't recognize.

"Wanna play Countdown SNT?" She felt a weird aura get more powerful as time went on. All of them were counting from 5.

"5..." said one of the clones as she smacked SNT to another one.

"4..." Repeating the process.

*Smack* "3..."

"2..."

"1..."

The clones then throw SNT into the air as the aura around her reached its climax. She then explodes. "AAAAAAH"

Somehow she survived that, but Christine wasn't done. "How about introducing you to a new friend SNT. Meet the ground!" Christine appeared above her and pushed her into the concrete below. This created a crater as rocks filled her mouth.

The clones then prepared another laser attack as they all then combine into one once again and effectively make the attack more powerful. Since SNT was in point blank range, she felt all of it come her way as she felt it explode on her.

"AAAAAHHH!" SNT screamed in agony. Chris then picked up her dazed body then threw her off of the building into a tree. SNT quickly snapped out of the daze and avoided the tree. Then she hid herself to organize her thoughts.

"Oh my gosh." She panicked. "It's like she stepped up her game a little, I am unable to land a finger on her anymore."

"SNT, what are you talking about?" Chris said right behind her.

SNT was caught off guard. "EEK!" That was when Chris then smacked her into another tree. Then set up a nuclear attack on her. A large explosion covers the area. A Mushroom cloud appeared in its place. "AAAAAAAH" SNT was caught in the middle of it.

This was when SNT started to realise that the Chaos Emeralds were at their limit. She probably couldn't stay in her super form for long unless she did something fast. The Emeralds have never been through power like this before, and SNT could feel them weakening.

"Oh no... this is bad." SNT said to herself.

"What?" Chris walked up to her. "Running out of power SNT? The Chaos Emeralds seem to not have enough power to take on a god of the universe!"

SNT sat there on her backside breathing hard and having bruises everywhere. "I'm not giving up yet."

"Oh... but your running out of power I see, The Chaos Emeralds seem to not be powerful enough to take on god herself. I must be that god. And now, the moment you run out of power, will be the moment that It will be over... for you." Chris smiled.

With SNT's weakening energy, Chris was right, she needed to think fast of what to do. But that was when she remembered something. Something that someone told her would help her a long time ago.

Chris then pushed out her hands and then started charging her energy. "Any last words SNT?"

"Yes, Chris," SNT announced. SNT's fist suddenly glowed in darkness . "Here goes nothing. There is no turning back."

SNT then shoots forward and charges with her first leading at the speed of light. "Dodge this!"

Chris attempts to dodge but was not fast enough. SNT squarely hit her in the face. That was when she noticed that her fist where phasing through her. When her fist appeared on the other side of Chris' head, out popped a red headed girl. She landed on the ground behind Chris as she was rubbing her skull. Chris then noticed that she was suddenly turned back into her human form. "What... what happened?" Christine asked.

"Ugg..." The red head girl rubbed her head. "What happened?" She was wearing a light sleeveless with an orange tie with large hair clips. Her shirt seemed to be held up by these buckles. She had a sort of gaming watch on her left arm.

"What!" Christine was surprised. "Uzume, get back in my body! NOW!"

Uzume then looked around and figured out something. "Holy crap, I'm free, Finally! After many months of being trapped in your disgusting body, I am finally free!"

"Who are you?" SNT asked.

"I am Uzume Tennouboshi, and I am the Orange Heart CPU."

Chris-Chan started to panic because her goddess power where gone. SNT started to smile and laugh. "So Chris... wanna finish this fight?"

Chris officially knew that she was now at a disadvantage. "Um... Uzume, please, I need your power. Please, for the sake of the merger."

"You know what, You told me that we were going to share bodies, but you have shut me out. You didn't allow me to speak for anything and you took my powers. I am not trusting you again with anything."

"But..." Chris pointed at SNT and then noticed a punch from her hit her face.

"Looks like your power is all gone, huh?" SNT noticed.

Chris stood there, helpless that her power was all gone. She then looks around to seek help... but there was nobody. Chris then started to cry. "PLEASE SNT, MERCY!"

SNT then walked closer to Chris as he then was helpless to save himself.

"Please SNT, Don't hurt me." Chris begged.

"Looks like the dimensional merge is over and was prevented from completing." SNT thought. "Now Chris, it's time for you to face reality, once and for all."

"But I don't want to face reality!" Chris admittled. "Please SNT, let me finish the merge. It is for the best of the world."

"I refuse Chris. Please, let's get the worlds back in order like they used to be," SNT suggested. "Please Chris, it's for the best."

Chris knew that he was now officially cornered by SNT. Uzume then comes up behind her. "Chris, by order of the gods, you are under arrest for unbalancing the universes and using my power to your will."

"But... nooo!" Chris collapsed on his knees and cried. "How could this happen? I had god powers. The power to control everything and now I officially lose them. How can this happen? Why can't I build a perfect world?"

SNT then got close. "Listen, the world is not meant to be a completely happy place. There will always be ups and downs, and it is ok to have a happy place to go to. But nobody wants to live in your imagination because you think it is best. Everyone has a different opinion on what a happy place should be. But it is our collective thoughts that are compromised that make the world a better place. There will always be depressing parts of the world, and there is no denying that. That is a part of the critical balance that has been disturbed. Even though we know you think you have good intentions, if you're trying to implement new ideas, please run it through people first before recklessly going forward with them."

"No... I don't believe you." She said to SNT. Then on the corner from her eye Chris then sees Magi-Chan walking up from the side. SNT sees him too and points his way.

"Oh thank you, Magi-Chan, thank you for being here." Chris said. "Please Magi, please help me get rid of SNT and help me finish the merge. Please before Loveday is over."

Magi the gave off a smirk. "Heh... you know what Chris... Fuck you."

"... What did you just say to me?" Chris questioned in anger.

"You heard me mother... fuck you. Suck it Chris," Magi responded.

"When I get my powers back Magi, you will be punished for talking to me like that!"

"You really think so little manchild? Do you think I am afraid of you anymore? Guess what Chris, Your biggest mistake was giving me god like powers. And now with you out of the way with your stupid ideals, now I can domonate."

"What?" SNT questioned.

"Guess who allowed you to lose Christine. It was me. Magi-Chan!" He then held up a book. On the book, it said. "Sonichu". He then opened it and then pointed to the page. SNT and Chris look at this closely.

 _Christine would lose his god like powers when SNT then punched him with her dark powers given to her earlier. This would set the goddess trapped within his body free._

"Hey!" Christine noticed. "I didn't write that!"

"You are correct... you didn't write any of that. Most of the things written in this very book Christine... are erased." Magi smiled.

"What is going on Magi!?" SNT got in her fighting stance.

"Well... let's just say SNT, there is a little bit of a plot hole developing." Then he ripped the book to shreds. He explained. "If I wanted Chris to win, I would have but I didn't step in. You have given me powers from the beginning that could have saved you."

"What do you mean?" SNT asked.

Magi then uses his powers to lift Chris off of the ground.

"Magi put me down!" Chris wails.

"I am about to tell you truth Christine so you better listen... You are both stupid and naive. You're worthless to me," he explained.

Sonichu now awake from the fight with SNT earlier then pushed SNT aside in panic then confronted Magi.

"Magi, Let mother go!" Sonichu exclaimed.

Magi laughed. "You, Sonichu, are still loyal after all she has done?"

Sonichu responded. "Yes, because she is the one who has given us life! Why would you do this to her?"

Magi smirked. "You're naive Sonichu. So naive." He then lifted Sonichu into the air.

"Let me go Magi!" Sonichu yelled.

"Everything that Christine here touches is a mistake Sonichu. She writes Sonichu even though it is not about you, it's about little Christine Weston Chandler. Little do you know that you know nothing about because your own mother kept you out of the picture. She wrote to you as a person with no personality but to take on Chris' ego. Christine is more important to herself then you are to her."

"That... that's not true!" Sonichu yelled.

"Oh yeah... well guess what... I have something to tell you. Chris and I have been lying to you for a long time, Sonichu, since we both met. Remember your parents when they died when team Rocket gassed them?"

"Yes, what do you mean?" he asked.

Magi smiled creeply. "Team Rocket never killed them. I told you I scattered their ashes in the river... Well I was the one who killed them. I burned them alive. Because it was to really test how gullible you really were!"

"But... HOW COULD YOU!" Sonichu was getting angrier.

"Hey, Magi!" SNT yelled. "Why would you do all this?"

"Hehe." Magi begin. "You, SNT, have done something I wanted to do for a long time. Do you really think the Chaos Emeralds have the power to teleport you to another dimension? I was the one who brought you to this world, not the emeralds. And You have collected them just for me!"

"What do you mean?" SNT asked.

"All of this to bring the Chaos Emeralds right to me," Magi smiled manilickly. "And now I can do this!" Magi then uses his powers to rip the Chaos Emeralds right out of SNT's body causing her to turn back into normal. She was also hurt by the emeralds being forced out.

SNT dropped to the ground and held onto her stomach. "AAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Magi then laughed holding the Chaos Emeralds in the air around him. Then he smiles and makes a slicing motion with his hands. This caused the emeralds to shatter.

"NOOOO!" SNT yelled still holding on to her belly.

"I guess now, you have no plot device to defeat me anymore. And now, I can take full control of this story. I am the writer of this fan fiction. From now on, there is no story, there is no fan fiction, the world will follow my rules, and I, Magi-Chan will become the god of this world, and there is nothing you can do about it SNT."

"But..." Christine struggled under his breath, "why would you betray me." Chris asked.

"For too long, I have been treated as an uber. For too long, you have blessed me, Chris, with the power of seeing the future and beyond, and you treat me like I am nothing. I am never taken seriously. Even you, Chris, never take me seriously. You are so stupid, Chris. Even after I have warned you about this invasion in the first place. You still never took me seriously. Now, starting today, I shall be in the middle of the action. I shall be the god of this world, and not you. I shall create a new world under my vision. And there will be nothing that you can do about it!" Magi then laughed as he raised himself into the air.

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Uzume transforms into her goddess form and shoots a ball toward Magi-Chan. It hits him, but there was no effect.

"Heh... you're weak." Magi then snapped his fingers and it caused Uzume to explode just like that. The explosion was so powerful that the 4 cent building collapse. SNT held on for dear life and took a long ridge to the ground.

"Let me remind you who makes the rules here." Magi explained. "Now, without further interruptions, it is time to start the true and honest show here."

Magi then flew up into the black hole in the sky. Then the hole expanded to include everything. SNT found that trees where now being ripped out of the ground. Pieces of building where flying into the hole above. She saw people, Pokemon, and other OCs being sucked into this world.

SNT suddenly felt herself become weightless as the wind then lifted her off the ground. She attempted to swim in air to try and stay where she was, but it was no use.

"Oh no!" SNT yelled panicking for her life once again. She then was carried by the wind as she got closer and closer to the black hole. For once, it seemed that her nightmare was coming true. Was this truly the end of the world as she knew it?

SNT was disappointed in herself as she was not able to finish the battle like she promised Courtney and the world. She quickly saw her life flash before her eyes. She remembered waking up in Eggman's chamber and meeting Sonic for the first time. She remembered facing Flaming Knuckles and going to another dimension to fight a resistance against Infinite and Eggman. She remembered all of the friends that she has encountered throughout this journey.

"Too bad I wasn't one of them!" Sylveon said as she flew by SNT.

SNT then started to cry and felt the wind rip the tears off of her face. "I'm sorry Courtney... I didn't win. And it's all over."

She was then consumed by the black hole as darkness then surrounds her body and reality itself. Then she lost consciousness not knowing that if she was truly dead or not.

...

"SNT?" I said. "Come on SNT... Wake up."

"Uggg..." She then slightly opened her eyes and saw me over her. The sky was purple behind me, and she couldn't tell what was around her. All she felt was a soft pillow ground below her body. "What... happened?"

"Good... you're alive." I said in happiness. That was when her vision cleared up and she noticed something odd about me.

"Um... writer... your cheeks, they have turned red," SNT noticed.

"Yeah," I admitted but then turn around. "That's not the only thing that has changed." I then show SNT my newly grown Pikachu tail on my backside.

"Oh my!" SNT was surprised. "What happened to you?"

"A better question SNT would be what happened to all of us?" I come back.

"What do you mean?" SNT asked.

"Just look at yourself SNT." I answer.

She then looks down at here clothing and noticed nothing unusual about them. But she then turned to her side and noticed that her 2 tails have changed. Her two tails where not fluffy anymore like a fox but was skinny like a monkey and at the ends of them looked like a blob shaped lightning bolt.

"What? What happened to my tails?" She was surprised by her change in form. Then she touched her head and noticed that her ears changed as well. Then she saw that her cheeks have turned yellow. She realised she had more freedom to move her tails to her will as she was able to move the ends of them. She then put both of her two tail in front of her.

"AAAAAH! WHAT HAPPENED TO ME?"


	45. Chapter 44: Magination Zone Act 1

SNT was panicking with her new appearance, "I can't believe this happened to me. Why do I look like this?" She waved her tails around and moved her ears to show them off to me.

Me with my new Pikachu ears then come up to smack her. "Get a hold of yourself SNT! It's not a big deal. The important thing here is that your not dead."

SNT realised that I was right. She isn't dead, but still alive and well. She did feel a little more powerful than usual. She looked at her two tails again. "Well... I can't fly anymore... that's a fact." She then took a second to look around the environment. "Where are we anyway?"

"I can't really answer that question to be honest." I responded. Both of us look at the purple surroundings. We seem to be standing on a rock that was floating in mid air. We could tell because we were feeling it move like you were on a boat. We were also surrounded by other places that were also on rocks. These places varied from cityscapes, forests, farms, hills, anything. Every rock that was floating around was going their own speeds. It also appeared that the world we were in was was within a cylinder because on top and bottom was a spiraling clouds that where discharging lightning to the other clouds below them. In the middle of these clouds, and what the floating rocks seem to be orbiting around, was this large castle., It looked transparent, as the outlines were white.

"What... What is this place?" SNT asked.

"SNT!"

She looked around to find Rosechu and Never run onto the scene.

"Oh, Rosechu...Never!" SNT smiled to see other people here other than me.

"Damn." Never looked at himself now with a Pikachu tail and ears. "I look really stupid right now, its almost embarising. Thank goodness this happened to everyone."

Rosechu seemed to keep the same appearance. "It seems that everyone that wasn't a Sonichu or Rosechu has become one."

"This is terrible." I said. "I can't stay like this, I am a man, not a mouse."

"Hehe..." said a slight laugh. Suddenly, Sylveon jumps onto the rock we were on. "You're a mouse, not a man."

"And so are you." I responded by pointing to her Raichu ears and a long tail.

"Don't you think this is an improvement?" Sylveon showed off and laughed. "I don't. Cat like creatures mixed with mice is so not my style. I rather be the cute cat everyone wants to adopt when I touch them with my ribbons instead of the monstrosity of a half rodent I am."

"Hey!" said another familiar voice. Lum was the one who was yelling and was asinding along with Ravi by his side from a boulder above. Lum had a pink Pikachu tail with the ears. Ravi had normal Raichu tails with the ears attached.

"So we aren't dreaming right?" Ravi asked.

Midnight then teleported in. "Yep." She had multiple Raichu tails.

"Mice and squids do not mix." Samantha ran in onto the scene.

"Ok, we don't need to go through every character narrator, we get the point, everyone is partially a Sonichu now!" Sylveon looked at him. "Considering that you have forgotten half the characters that you wrote in this fan fiction to begin with."

"Um..." SNT then looked at that direction Sylveon was pointing. "Sylveon... who are you talking too?"

"What... You see the narrator right?" Sylveon asked pointing at nothing.

"Um..." SNT was confused. "No, I don't know what your talking about."

Sylveon started to panic. "He's right there typing on his computer. I knew you could run fast SNT but I didn't think you were blind. Don't you need to see just to run?"

"I'm sorry Sylveon..." Gardevoir ascended onto the scene with her newly obtained Raichu ears and tail under her dress. "There is nobody there."

"He's right there! Can't you see him? He eating potato chips as he is typing on his greasy computer! He has as good spelling as 5 year old kindergartners and he is never going to find a girlfriend in his life!" Sylveon said. "He looks a lot like the person standing over there!" She pointed at me.

"Sylveon... I think you have lost it. For once, you are being trolled yourself," I said.

"But... but... Jeez, hmm... at least I can spell unlike you," Sylveon looked at nothing again.

... Ok, Sylveon, you want to play? Let's play! From now on I will be mispelling your words on purpose.

"Ha!" Sylveon laughed. "Like your _autocollect_ will _catsh your mistekes_."

"Um... Sylveon?" SNT question. "What did you say? And to who?"

"Oh... _ko_!" Sylveon panicked. "Why am I _tlaking that like_?"

Gardevoir started to chuckle a little. "Looks like the bully is finally getting the medicine she deserves."

"Shut up _striper ..._ I mean _skyper_ ... I _mefe_... UGG!" Sylveon then ran away with tears rolling down her eyes. All of us still laughing.

"I have never been satisfied in a long time." Gardavoir wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Guys," SNT came in, "We have more serious stuff we have to handle now. Right now, sitting in the middle of that palace, is one of the greatest threats to the universe we have ever faced. And it is obvious that we are going to need help defeating Magi-Chan once and for all."

"Do we still have the Chaos Emeralds?" I asked.

SNT looked down in disappointment. "... No... we don't have them."

Lum then contributed. "Wait, can we think up a time where we never needed the emeralds to defeat such a threat like this?"

"Well..." Ravi started to think. "Not... really. I'm stumped."

"Great! Just great guys," Never said. "SNT this is your fault, you shouldn't have used them against Chris."

"Hey!" SNT interjected. "It's not my fault. I didn't expect for Magi-Chan to do that. I have never seen anyone break the Chaos Emeralds before, I have always had the mindset that the emeralds were invincible and they had unlimited power, but this fight with Chris taught me that they don't. The emeralds are just as fragile as our souls."

"The Emeralds still live on." Sonic ran in.

SNT didn't recognize Sonic at first as he did have a Pikachu tail and ears. Mostly because he looked like someone else.

"Chris Chan!" SNT panicked and quickly jumped into action. She then spin dashed on Sonic. He then fell to the ground

"Ouch SNT, it's me!" Sonic rubbed his head.

SNT then recognized the voice. "Oh... Sonic, I'm so sorry! I thought you were someone else."

Sonic then got up and took a deep breath. "Anyway... SNT, you were made from the emeralds. SNT, the emeralds live on through you."

"Do you really think so?" SNT asked.

"I'm not sure myself." Eggman added. "Like I said, you are a living Battery SNT. I have just not figured out how to unleash that power yet."

"You designed me Eggman... and so did Courtney. Why do you not know about these critical things?" SNT asked.

"Speaking of Courtney." I mentioned. "Where is she?"

Everyone then stood there silent. I looked around at them. "Guys? Why are you giving me the silent treatment?"

" _Your flroye_ this (You wrote this)!" Sylveon said in the distance.

"Guys!" Saki flew in with Courtney's body in her arms. "I finally found you. It's so fucking crazy out here. Look at me with these tails!" Saki pointed at both Courtney's Raichu's tails and ears along with her own.

"Oh... no... Courtney!" I ran up to Saki to get a better look at her sister.

"Oh!" Saki realised. "You don't know about this, do ya?"

"Saki... leave her here, let me see what I can do?" I said.

Saki put her on the ground in front of me as I then check her body noticing that it was really cold. Saki then looked at everyone and examined their new forms. Then she made an observation. "SNT... why do you have Alolan Raichu tails?"

SNT looked at herself again and looked around at her friends. "Oh... weird. Yeah, I don't really know why."

 _It's weird that SNT has Alolan Raichu tails but she does look really cute with them,_ I said in my mind. _Still, I have no interest in furries. I'm too butch to get into that shit._

"Did you say something writer?" SNT looked at me.

"No, not really." I responded.

Never blushed at the hybrid. _Even though I prefer SNT in her normal form. Man, she looks really hot._

"No Never, stop looking at me!" SNT yelled.

"What... Did I say that out loud?" Never panicked in confusion.

Then she heard Sonic say. _Must... resists sticking wee... into... must resist... you're in public Sonic!_

"Um... Sonic?" SNT questioned. "What are you trying to hide from me?"

"WHAT! NO SNT, I WILL NOT STICK IT INSIDE! WE'RE IN PUBLIC!" Sonic panicked.

"Calm down Sonic, it's just me." SNT put both hands on his shoulders. "I don't know what your so called 'wee' is but I don't want you to put it in my mouth!"

All of us awkwardly look at Sonic and SNT. It was clear that she didn't get the joke. "Um... SNT?" Ravi got her attention.

"Yes?" SNT looked at her.

 _Can you hear me?_ Ravi said. SNT noticed that her mouth didn't move.

 _Wait... am I reading your mind?_ SNT panicked also saying that in her own thoughts.

 _It looks like you can read minds and talk to us in your head but we can't read yours._ Ravi explained.

 _Interesting_. SNT then glanced at all of us and saw Sonic in a slight daze still looking at her backside. Then SNT saw something she never thought she would see. She was glancing at Sonic's Imagination to see what he was thinking about. And she saw herself inside the bathtub with no clothes on. Her body being covered by the bubble's in the bath with cherry blossoms falling around it. She saw herself waving around her two Raichu tails while in there to make herself look more appealing.

 _Hey Sonic, you know I want to get to know you a little better,_ Dream SNT said. _Come on Sonic, come on in the bath with me and I will show you a whole nother world hidden under the these bubbles._ Then, Dream SNT put out her hands looking at Sonic's face and began puckered up. Sonic got excited, he started to get closer, closed his eyes and...

*SMACK*

"Ouch!" Sonic yelled.

SNT shook her hand off after she performed the hardest smack in her life. With her other arm she covered her chest and crossed her legs in embarrassment. She was blushing as well. "Stop Sonic! You know I can see your thoughts."

Sonic then got a hold of himself. Then he said in his mind. _I'm... sorry SNT. I need a little more self control._

SNT nodded in agreement. _I forgive you,_ she said back blushing a little.

Gardevoir then took a closer look at SNT and looked at her two tails. "It seems your just as psychic as me." Gardevoir mentioned. "Actually... this may work to our advantage."

"How so?" SNT asked.

"Magi-Chan is also psychic, so you being able to read him could help you create a good strategy that not even he would expect." She explained.

SNT thought of it for a second. "Well... if you say so. I guess I will bite."

Gardevoir nodded. "Let me give you a quick tutorial on Psychic power. Listen closely." Gardevoir then stepped onto the ground and a shockwave then formed in its place radiating out. SNT then noticed that she was now surrounded by nothing.

"Wha... where are we?" she asked.

"You are inside of my mind." Gardevoir announced. "Here, nobody can hear you scream."

"...What?" SNT started to shiver in fear.

"Take this!" Gardevoir then uses her powers to lift SNT into the air then drops her in place.

"AAH! She yelled. Out of habit, she tried to spin her tails but she forgot she couldn't fly anymore. As the ground got closer she tried to hope that Gardevoir had a plan.

 _SNT, Pretend that you are floating, find your inner focus. (That way, you'll float too…)_ Gardevoir messaged. SNT then took that advice, even though she didn't know what it meant.

 _Ok, inner focus, find your inner focus._ SNT closed her eyes.

Suddenly, it was just like that. Before she hit the ground, she just floating. Her tails where giving her enough power to levitate SNT off of the ground.

"Woah, what's going on?" SNT felt herself as she opened her eyes as she then plopped onto the ground losing her focus.

"It looks like you can do it." Gardievor said.

"Do what? You mean float?"

Gardevoir nodded.

SNT looked at her two tails again as they seem to act like helium filled balloons. "I could use this to my advantage. I guess having this power isn't so bad."

"I have more to teach you. Please listen closely." Gardevoir then Proceeded to teach SNT Pokemon moves she could use to fight.

 _SNT Learns Psychic_

 _SNT Learns Psybeam_

 _SNT Learns Hyper Beam_

 _SNT Learns Thunderbolt_

 _SNT Learns Thunder_

 _SNT Learns Brick Break_

 _SNT Learns Calm Mind_

 _SNT Learns Future Sight_

 _SNT Learns Zen Headbutt_

 _SNT Learns Volt Tackle_

 _SNT Learns Electro Ball_

 _SNT Learns Charge Beam_

 _SNT Learns Discharge_

 _SNT Learns Hypnosis_

 _SNT Learns Confuse Ray_

 _SNT Learns Dream Eater_

"Wait!" SNT pointed out. "Can't a Pokemon only learn 4 moves?"

"Well Sonichu knows more than 4 moves, I know more than 4 moves. Why limit what we can learn?" Gardevoir pointed out. "Well, I have nothing left to teach you. But I have one more thing I need to give." Gardevoir then give SNT a Crystal.

"What is this?"

"It's a Z-Crystal," Gardevoir explained. "More specifically a Aloraichium Z. This will allow you to do a special attack."

SNT held it in her hands and looked at it closely seeing the image of her tails within the glow. She then puts it in her pocket.

"There is nothing more I can teach you. I believe you have what it takes to take on Magi-Chan. I wish you luck," she nodded.

SNT smiled, "Thank you for your help."

"No trouble SNT, the world is in your hands, and it is the least I can do to help you." Gardevoir explained. "But there is one more thing I have to tell you."

SNT paid close attention to what Gardevoir had to say.

"Listen, the world is at a crossroads right now. The main reason why I am here teaching you all of these attacks it to make sure we have a happy ending. SNT, I want you to promise something to me."

"What is it?" She asked.

"When the situation gets dire and there doesn't seem to be hope left. Do not give up!" Gardevoir said. "If you do, the world is doomed. It is not truly over until you have passed on."

"Are you saying that, I am going to die?" SNT recognized that Gardevoir could see the future. "Oh no, this is terrible... I have so much to live for!"

"No, no, no." She waved. "If you give up... we lose. Trust me... everything will work out in the end!" Gardevoir then started to raise herself into the light above.

"Queen Gardevoir!" SNT yelled. "Wait, I have so many questions, what do you mean it will all work out?"

"Your questions will be answered in due time. Now I must leave you, good luck SNT, the fate of the world rests in your hands."

"Gardevoir! Wait!" SNT put out her hands but that was when reality returned around her with all of us still standing there. It was as if time stood still waiting for her training to be done.

"Hey?" Ravi asked. "Where did Gardevoir go?"

"I..." SNT was confused. "I don't know."

She then walked to the edge of the rock overlooking the area. Knowing that she would have to travel through it to get to the castle ahead.

I then put my hand on SNT's shoulder. "No matter what... we will be here for you. You have nothing to worry about. We trust you to do the right thing and we know you are the only one who can defeat Magi-Chan and save the universe."

"That's a lot of pressure being put on me." SNT said.

"Hey, maybe you can transfer some of that power to me," Never pointed at himself. "I would be so awesome that Magi-chan would automatically bow down to me," nobody responded to that statement. Never was annoyed by that. "Fine then, I am going to find my own way to solve this problem. And I will look awesome doing it!" He then ran off.

SNT then looked at the team she had and then smiled. "I want everyone to make sure we have everyone accounted for. After we find everyone, come to the castle. I will go ahead and go directly to the source," SNT then glanced up at the palace.

"You got our word, SNT!" Saki nodded. "Alright bitches! Let's get moving!"

"Alright _Nami_!" I responded. "Lets go guys."

Everyone disbanded into their own directions. SNT then turned around completely and then took a deep break. "Lets get zappin!" She then jumps off of the platform right into the zone.

MAGINATION ZONE ACT 1

SNT splashed into the purple waters of the first platform. The water was weirdly warmer than she was expecting. And there seem to be a lot of sea life within this little miniature world. She then witnessed other _Sonichized_ or _Rosechized_ Pokemon around her. One of them was a turtle that stot bubbles. SNT used Psychic to divert the attacks around on them. It wasn't very effective but that was when she then used Discharge to electrify the water. This move was super effective on the water Pokemon. She continued to hold her breath as she then swam to the top of the water then swam to the shore. She shook herself off and jumped from one platform to another.

On this platform, she was then transported into a desert where a cactus Pokemon confronted her. She dodged to the left to avoid it throwing spikes at her. It then ended up cornering her on a rock and suddenly SNT ended up using Psychic again to divert the spikes away. Then she used Psybeam to take it out.

She then finds an island rock that seemed to be connected by a cable attached to a pole with a lightbulb attached. She looked at both of them and attempted to cross the void by tight roping, but realised that it was too dangerous.

 _Maybe if I electrified the light bulb, something would happen._ SNT told herself. She then used Thunderbolt on the bulb lighting the both sides. But something was extremely off. It was like her body was disintegrating. _What's going on? What's happening to me?_

A spark in the wire then took SNT's place as she disappeared into the lightbulb. The spark then quickly crossed from one floating island to the other. Then the lightbulb on the other side then sparked and released SNT from the wire. She then touched herself to make sure it was actually her. _I guess I'm not a ghost so... that's good._

She found herself back in a city like area as she then used volt tackled (which replaced her boost) to obliterate every police car and Pokemon in her way. She then ran off of a cliff onto a snow drift on another floating landmass. An avalanche formed behind her as she then ran ahead to escape. She then looked at her tails and then jumped on one of them. Just like that, she was floating off of the wet snow and was almost snowboarding to get away. She felt alive in the moment. It was truly amazing.

She then boarded off of a ledge and then shocked another light built to be transported into what seemed like a computerised world. She still surfed on the electricity in the computers but whatever route she chose to take took her to another part of the world. One of these places was volcanic which SNT used her tails to surf on. Another felt like she was shrunk down in someone's house trying to run from giant Pokemon like a cat and mouse game. The moves Gardevoir taught her came in handy.

After a while of platforming in a various amount of areas which felt more like a maze. She eventually arrived at the steps of the castle in the center of it all. SNT ran up the stairs and used her tails to float to the other side of the river separating them. Then she landed on the other side and ran in. Inside where the throne room was, torches lit beside SNT revealing the room's glory. A purple carpet revealed the windows telling the origins of Magi-Chan. The throne revealed nobody in it. It was just an empty chair.

"Hello?" SNT yelled. "Is anyone here?"

There was no response. But there was a slight feeling in SNT's heart that something was here... waiting for its cue.

But that was when SNT then got a splitting headache. "Ugg... why now." But it was a vision. She saw herself in the room walking forward when all of a sudden, darkness would consume her body like a liquid covering the room. _What... what was that?_

She then heard a noise of movement. She saw a shadow move within the ceiling. SNT wasn't able to get a good look at it. But it looked like it was a Sonichu from its outline. _Oh... that's right, everyone is a Sonichu. I guess it's not SPECIAL anymore_

Suddenly, the shadow then landed right in front of SNT. That was when she got a better look. Well, it was what looked like a shadow creature of a Sonichu.

"What are you?" SNT asked. The more she looked at it the more it looked like Magi-Chan's shadow.

The shadow didn't speak. That was when it then melted into the floor and expanded. Suddenly, that vision SNT saw was coming to life. It seemed like a dark liquid was covering the room and quickly filling it up.

"I need to get out of here!" She yelled as she then attempted to swim on top of the liquid. That was when she felt something grab her leg from under and pull her down. "AAAAAH" That was when darkness then consumed her body, not knowing where she would end up next.

She opens her eyes revealing that she was on the ground. She saw above was the top of the dark liquid and weirdly enough... she could still breathe. "Where am I?"

It was like the world had clouds of darkness surrounding her, and they were discharging purple bolts of lightning onto the surface. Darkness then started to gather in one spot as it then formed a figure. It formed Magi-Chan first but then turned into a Rosechu with wings.

"Angelica." SNT recognised. The shadow didn't speak. It started to fire tornadoes at the hybrid as SNT started to run toward the figure. When it got closer, SNT used Psychic to control the position of the tornadoes. When she was next to the Angelica copy she then homing attacked it. Then she would follow it with a thunderbolt. This effectively pushed Angelica ahead of her as SNT then volt tackled ahead. She kept throwing tornadoes to try and slow SNT down, but she boosted right into her. SNT then used her two tails to smack the shadow down.

After 4 hits, it turned back into its original form and then transformed again. Suddenly, it had a sword and a cape.

"Darkspine," SNT reconsided. They were transported on top of a shadow castle as the figure then used his sword as a boomerang. SNT used the sword as a lightning rod and just used thunderbolt when the sword was out. That did some damage, but not a lot. The real damage comes when SNT got close and uses Brick Break or used her homing attack on him.

After 4 big hits, it once again transformed into Bubbles. Darkness then started filling and acting as a liquid once again. SNT, now submerged within it, knew she couldn't breathe in that. This was a repeat of the Bubble's fight once again with her using a lot of electric attacks underwater. But this time, SNT had some resistance to the electricity since she was now part Raichu. She was able to get close and use Psybeam on the Bubble's shadow.

After another 4 hits. It transformed into Wild. The dark water was then drained out as suddenly SNT's body is then trapped in dark vines and lifted into the air. But it was just her hands that she couldn't use. She then rolled herself into a ball and spun around as fast as possible. The dark Wild Sonichu then attempted to attack SNT on the vines, but SNT spinning herself made it harder to even touch her. When SNT wasn't spinning, she was able to use Hyper Beam to attack Wild, but she had to be conservative as if she did stop, Wild could attack her directly. Wild would dart at SNT with a focus punch, but SNT would dodge or defend with her body being curled up.

After 4 hits with Wild, the shadow then turned back into Magi's form. The vines let go of SNT as she then fell to the ground on her feet. Shadow Magi used Zen Headbutt. But his attack missed. SNT jumped over it and then used Psybeam. It wasn't very effective. Shadow Magi uses Volt Tackle, it was a direct hit but wasn't very effective. The shadow took recoil damage.

SNT decided to take this chance to clear her mind. _SNT uses Calm Mind, SNT's SPECIAL Attack Raises, SNT's SPECIAL Defence Raises._

Shadow Magi then uses Psychic but it wasn't very effective. At this point, SNT realised that this fight wasn't going anywhere. "I guess that there is only one thing to do." SNT Then got out her Aloraichium Z and held it tight. "Here goes nothing." She then starts performing a small dance and she jumps on top of one of her tails.

"Wait wait wait!" said Sylveon in the distance. "A Pokemon can't activate their Z crystal by themselves. What are you? Stupid?"

Stop ruining the story Sylveon before I show you what my own moonblast looks like.

"Maybe you should do more research on Pokemon moves you uneducated mistake." Sylveon came back.

Wait... I'm supposed to be misspelling your words. Hold on.

"Don't do _thats_ to me!" Sylveon replied. " _STAHPE. PLAESE_!" then she ran off.

Continuing the story. SNT then got on her tail and then a bunch of Z power started filling her body. She then performed Stoked Sparksurfer as she was now riding the waves on a lightning bolt and then landing directly on Shadow Magi-Chan. It was a direct hit and that officially made Shadow Magi-Chan then explode in place. The darkness surrounding SNT then drained itself out and the throne room then revealed itself once again. Shadow Magi-chan was defeated.

SNT GOT THROUGH ACT 1

RANK S: (... oh shit we ran out of S words... wait...) SHIT!

 _That was awesome!_ SNT looked at her new body and was beginning to get the hang of it. She looked awesome in the form she was in and was not ready to give it up. One thing was clear though. Magi-Chan was not in the throne room, so that must mean... "Magi-chan is waiting on top... is he?" SNT already knew the drill and expected this. She then looked ahead and took a deep breath. "Lets go, the universe isn't going to save itself." She continued to run on, not knowing what to expect next.


	46. Chapter 45: Magination Zone Act 2

SNT was starting to make her way through the palace. It was a relatively dark castle. The bricks inside seemed like they were made of space and time themselves. They seemed transparent and the inside of them were filled with majestic stars. Each one of them was unique to the next and where all sorts of colors. This was something SNT has never seen before.

As SNT started climbing the steps of the castle, she started to hear the sounds of crying. It was a slight whimper, but it was defined enough for SNT to notice. When she arrived on the 3rd floor of the castle, she was looking directly at the source of the cry.

"There there mother."

"This is a nightmare Sonichu!"

SNT then fully showed herself to the 2 individuals, revealing Chris-Chan and Sonichu completely tied to each other in chains that was also hooked to a wall. Chris was in her Sonichu form. Both of them then noticed SNT now approaching them.

"YOU!" Sonichu got defencive. "SNT! You see what your actions have caused!" He then pointed around the room referring into the world they were in. "It's because of you."

SNT put her hand over her chest. "Sonichu, I would have never anticipated what would happen. I had nothing to do with this," she admitted. "I never thought that Magi would take the Emeralds from me."

"You are responsible SNT!" Chris then interrupted. "Why can't you see that? You have allowed Magi to go down this route and interrupted the Merge. How could you?"

"What? What are you talking about?" SNT asked. "I had nothing to do with that purple excuse for a goddess. I had nothing to do with Magi. Magi did this by himself. Don't you ever look at yourself and see what you have done to cause this, Chris? Didn't you listen to Magi's words when he rejected you?"

"If you were never hear, he would still be working for me!" Christine mentioned.

"Maybe Magi-chan realized on his own terms that he was better than you. This is why he took the dimensional merge away, because he knew you had a brain made out of plain yogurt," SNT mentioned.

"There is something that I don't get SNT," Sonichu said. "I had all of the power of the world with the mega stone and at first you where no match for me, but overtime, I can tell you have gotten stronger very quickly. In fact, I feel that you have somewhat absorbed my power. How are you doing that?"

SNT then thought about it. "I really don't know what you're talking about Sonichu."

"What?!" Sonichu was shocked. "How, why don't you know your own powers?"

She shrugged. "I'm being honest with you. I don't know what you're talking about. What I can tell you is that my power comes from my determination."

"Come on, you were made from the Chaos Emeralds, there has to be something more _special_ about you!" Sonichu responded. He knew there had to be something.

"Well, whenever I feel like there is power suddenly flowing through me, my ponytail gets a little tingly. But it's probably because it gets really hot. I must be sweating on my head," she explained.

"Really?" Sonichu then closed his eyes to think about that. _Does her ponytail have anything to do with her absorbing power?_

Chris then got into the fetal position. "Everything I do is now a mess. My comics, my high school, my friends... EVERYTHING *sigh*,"

"Oh Mother, it's not your fault, we could curse-ya-ha-me-ha SNT later and punish her for her actions."

SNT laughed. "Yee-ah no! Right now my eyes are set on Magi-Chan. It's only a matter of time until the end. We may end up not existing at all if Magi isn't careful."

"Maybe SNT..." Sonichu asked, "If you let me go free, we could team up."

"Team up, with you?" SNT laughed. "Why would I want to team up with a smelly yellow ant who looks like he put his hand in an electrical socket?"

"You need to calm down with the sass there, SNT," Sonichu mentioned. "Clearly, my mother here is in terrible shape and is in no position to deal with the problem herself."

"Maybe because she looks like a couch potato?" SNT whispered to herself.

"What did you say?" Sonichu asked.

"Nothing!"

"Anyway, I know Magi-Chan more than you do. He has been leading many plans for years within our universe and it only makes sense that I help you find him," Sonichu explained.

SNT thought about it. "But we have been fighting with each other for many months, how do you know I can trust you?"

"Look into my eyes." Sonichu stared. "I know we have many ideas and goals. But one thing that I know the both of us never wanted, was this. So I am willing to help you take down Magi as it is currently both our goals, but once it's over, I will still be fighting for the merge even though you disagree."

SNT then took a second to think. Little to her knowledge, Sonichu stared at SNT's new Rosechu features for too long that he started seeing the pink aura around her.

 _SPECIAL SPECIAL SPECIAL SPECIAL SPECIAL SPECIAL SPECIAL SPECIAL SPECIAL SPECIAL_

Sonichu then started to blush and was completely speechless. _Wow, for a Rosechu, she looks pretty sexy._

SNT then punched Sonichu in the face. "This is why Rosechu left you,"

"Ouch!" Sonichu rubbed his head, "Did you just read my mind?"

SNT nodded. "Ever since I got this form, I was able to read minds and somewhat see the future."

Sonichu was surprised. "You're a Pokemon now, just like I am."

"No... I am not, honestly, I am a clone who doesn't know who she is exactly," SNT admitted.

"Even though you don't believe me SNT," Sonichu got her attention, "Pokemon stick together, it is the power of Pokemon in which Christine was able to get the dimensional merge in place. It is the power of the Pokemon that can overpower gods when we have to. SNT, I promise to you that I will stay true. I will not attack you, right now, Christine just wants Magi-Chan and her own world back."

SNT felt Sonichu's heart with her newly obtained psychic powers. She found that Sonichu could be believed and had no reasons to lie to her. SNT nodded to herself and then used Brick Break on the chain to sever it. Sonichu was free, but Chris fell asleep, so she didn't move.

"Weird," SNT noticed

"What's wrong?" Sonichu asked.

"With the threat of her world in danger, Chris falls asleep?" SNT questioned. "Shows how much she cares."

"She has a sleeping schedule and is under a lot of stress." Sonichu answered. "Something you won't understand."

"... right..." SNT said with sarcasm. _How could she be asleep through all of this?_

Sonichu then puts out his hand. "Truce?"

SNT then looked at it and then put her hand on top. Then they both shook it. "Truce!"

Sonichu nodded. "I'm letting you take the lead."

"Is it because you're scared like the true mouse you are?" SNT sassed.

"Hey, you can't use that sass on me. You're a mouse too, SNT!" Sonichu pointed out.

SNT shrugged. "You've been one much longer than I have," She then started to walk on. "Come on Sonichu, we don't have much time."

"You don't have to tell me twice, except during the stone-!"

Sonichu begin but Sylveon interrupted from far away. "Joke was never funny Sonichu!"

SNT and Sonichu then started traveling deep through the castle.

MAGINATION ZONE ACT 2

SNT took the lead with Sonichu right behind her. The thing about the way to the top floor was that the castle didn't seem to have floors at all. It was really just a combination of dimensions connected with a maze of portals. Each had a number sitting next to it. SNT read the sign. "Get to 666 to hit the jackpot with only 3 numbers. No more and no less." Then SNT and Sonichu looked at the portals which all where random between 1 and 50.

"Oh I get it, we need to add the numbers to *sigh* 666," Sonichu mentioned.

"Are you sure it's adding Sonichu?" SNT asked. "I think it's multiplication."

"Which one is it?" Sonichu asked.

"The only way to know is to dive in!" SNT lead the way. Both of them then jump into a portal saying the number 32. Then, on a thing, they could somehow see the number. The first area they platformed through was a desert area. Then SNT then jumped through a portal saying 15. Then suddenly the both of them where in a city running on a speeding highway. The city was on fire. The number they then saw after diving through the portal was 480. SNT and Sonichu then nod at each other seeing the Magi corrupt cops in their way.

"Let's do this Sonichu!" SNT then jumps into the air with Sonichu following suit. Then they high five each other and say.

"DOOBLE... BOOST!"

Suddenly, it was like they were unstoppable as they wiped everything from there path. They both had to watch the signs on the side of the road because it told them when a gap in the bridge was coming up so they would jump over it. Sometimes they would find secrets by going off the main path.

"Since when did they stop maintaining this road?" Sonichu asked.

"I don't know, but I feel like this doesn't matter very much. This is all a part of Magi's game." SNT pointed out. At the end of the highway. SNT jumped through the portal that said 12. Then the number went up to 5760 and reset. Suddenly they landed in what seemed like a Spaingonia

"Hey, I think I'm starting to get an idea of what we need to do," SNT noticed.

"What is that?" Sonichu asked.

"Well..." SNT stood there in the middle of the city square. Nobody was around except enemy Pokemon so they had plenty of time to discuss. "We need to find 3 numbers that you can multiply to get 666. All of the numbers are under 50. So if we find the correct numbers, we will be able to get through this part of the castle."

"Oh, I get it now, here SNT let me take the lead." Sonichu insisted.

SNT and Sonichu switched as they then ran through the town. Then they arrived at another fork with the portal options.

"Lets see..." Sonichu took a second to think. "How about 24?" He then jumped into it. Suddenly, they were teleported into a volcanic area jumping onto platforms on Lava Rivers. They both then ended up on the same platform surfing on the rivers as it approached the edge of the volcano.

"Calabunga!" SNT yelled as she got on her own tail and floated behind. Soon enough they land on the other side of the volcano and then Sonichu picks the portal that says 9.

SNT then started to question the number desistion. Going into that portal kind of doomed them. "Um, Sonichu, are you sure you know how to multiply?" She said as they both then land on what seemed like another planet. Their surroundings where a light red. The sky was red and the ground was made of sand. They platformed there for a while until reaching another portal. Sonichu then dived into portal saying 4. SNT at that point knew it was wrong. Sonichu and SNT were suddenly transported into a flowery canyon area. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?" SNT asked.

"I know what I am doing SNT, don't judge me. I can math!" Sonichu responded.

"Apparently you can't grammar." snarked SNT, contradicting herself in the same sentence.

Sonichu then looked at the counter again as they both worked their way through a cave of some sorts filled with all kinds of jems shining on them reflecting all kinds of colors. Sonichu then approached a group of portals and and dived into portal 5. SNT followed suit as she looked at portal 2 as she felt that was the right portal, but followed Sonichu anyway. There where probably multiple answers to the question. But she thought of one possible answer.

Sonichu and SNT then where teleported underwater. Sonichu couldn't swim and started to feel the impact. SNT quickly jumped to the rescue and held onto his hand. She held her breath and continued to swim through the underwater world. She alone had to dodge pokemon. It was a good thing that the electric attacks were not as effective. She then tried to think up a way to make 5 into 666 but realised there was nothing she could think of that could happen.

Once she tried her best to swim past an octopus like Pokemon, she then went and picked another number. It didn't matter much since she knew that they would be doing this again, so she just picked a random portal. She emerges on the other side now transported onto a polluted land where it was a little hard to breathe. Sonichu and SNT took a little bit to catch their breaths after not being able to breath for a long time.

"Man," Sonichu panted. "How does Mario do it? *pants* anyway, SNT why did you pick 43? I would have picked portal 0."

"Um... Sonichu?" SNT questioned. "You doomed us anyway. 5 doesn't go into 666!"

"What are you even talking about? I was just trying to find a way out of this labyrinth!" he responded.

"Well, you're not going to get through this place by guessing," SNT pointed out.

"What?" Sonichu laughed. "I'm not guessing. You see, I was taking 5 and when you multiply it by zero you get... wait... oh."

"Maybe I should take over," SNT pointed out. "I thought of a solution."

"No SNT, I got it, I know I can do this!" Sonichu insisted.

Sonichu once again took the lead and SNT followed behind. Sonichu jumped into another random portal to reset the counter, and then jumped into portal 4 after running through what seemed like Legoland for a bit.

Then they were teleported to what seemed like heaven as the both of them where now bouncing off clouds in the sky. SNT thought about the number 4 and realised that that is not an answer either. Sonichu has once again doomed them to restart.

Sonichu then said, "Hmm... how about this way." they then both land in a kitchen They were shrunk down to the size of a pencil and where platforming over dishes and swimming through the kitchen sink which the portal was at the bottom of. Then they were teleported into a land where the trees were made of fur and the grass was pink. That was when SNT finally decided to interject.

"Sonichu, just stop, you have no idea what you are doing!" SNT made him realise.

"Yes I do. I know Magi more that you do." Sonichu said.

"Really, I don't think you can solve his logic problem." She pointed out.

"Yes I can!"

"Well... how many quarters make a dollar?" She tested him.

"Um... ten?" Sonichu answered.

SNT facepalmed and sighed. "Ok Sonichu... I'm taking over, follow my lead."

"Hey I can figure this out, just stick with me!" Sonichu said and just jumped into another random portal.

"Sonichu wait!" SNT jumped in after. They couldn't lose each other after all.

Suddenly, they are within outer space on a satellite platforming on that. Something that SNT couldn't understand what how people like Courtney and I couldn't breathe and out there. But it was beyond her.

Sonichu then started to pick another portal. SNT followed in after as suddenly they are on an island, but within a cudrin with other Pokemon wanting to eat their flesh. The Pokemon were all dancing around the pot of boiling water. SNT jumped out of it quickly and followed Sonichu through the island and into another portal. Then they are transported into a forest.

Sonichu was still running away swinging on vines, but SNT quickly caught up (because Sonichu is too slow). She grabbed onto his leg to keep him from running away. "Sonichu! PLEASE! Listen to me!"

Sonichu then fell flat on his face when SNT grabbed on. "Oooh..."

"Please, Sonichu, there is a way we can get through this, just listen to me!" SNT said. "Listen instead of just trial and error. That is not the way to get through this place."

"SNT, I can figure this out on my own." Sonichu said. "Mother made me just as smart as herself in high school. She got the honor roll."

"She's honor roll off a cliff and into a wall. She may have lost all of her brain cells like that," SNT mentioned. "Listen, just follow me!" She then started to run off.

"Hey, SNT wait up!" Sonichu got up on his feet and ran after her. She then ran though portal 2. "SNT are you sure you know where you going?"

Suddenly they are both on a snowy mountain and are catching some snowboarding down the mountain. SNT used her own tails as Sonichu followed on his own board that just happened to be sitting on top of the hill. It may have just been stolen.

SNT then ran into portal 9 and Sonichu followed behind. Suddenly they are transported into what seemed like desert dunes as they where now just running up and down the sand.

"SNT!" Sonichu yelled. "The counter is at 18."

"I know that," SNT mentioned. "One more number."

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" he asked. "Here let me handle it."

"No Sonichu!" SNT responded.

They then come up onto the group of portals. They all then look around and got a chance to sort of absorb the numbers. Their next decision could make or break them.

"I would pick 40." Sonichu said.

SNT didn't listen to that and just said. "37." She then pointed to it. "You see Sonichu, 2 times 9 is 18. 18 times 37 is 666."

"That can't be right." Sonichu mentioned.

"You're not right," SNT snarked back. "Maybe you should go back to school."

"You never even went to school!" he pointed out.

"Eggman taught me everything about math," SNT responded. "At least I can do that." She then jumps into the portal.

Sonichu didn't trust SNT but followed her anyway. The counter then went up to 666 and disappeared.

Suddenly, they were teleported back into the castle. The only thing in front of them was a white spiraling staircase that was looking majestic. Above them was a white light pointing toward the sky. SNT and Sonichu where looking directly at the dimensional merge.

"Well... we are at the end..." SNT mentioned.

"Let's take on the boss!" exclaimed Sonichu. Both of them then took a deep breath and started climbing the steps above. It was abnormally quiet as the music for the zone has calmed down. All the sound their were the wind making the area more dramatic and scary.

After the mood was set, SNT and Sonichu arrive on top of the steps to see Magi with his back turned and his hands behind his back. His quills where blowing in the wind along with his tail. He was quiet and seemed to be focusing deeply on his surroundings.

SNT and Sonichu then walk closer to him. He clearly knew that they were both there. He laughed a little. "You know, it is quite funny how the Dimensional merge works."

Both SNT and Sonichu then stop in their tracks. Magi then takes a step backwards and turns around with half of his body now facing toward them. "I have learned quite a lot about many worlds. Many different worlds have their own form of beauty in their own way. Things you may never have seen. Mostly because the world you all live in are all disconnected from each other. You never really get a chance to admire the scene."

That was when the top of the building started to get fogger. Now smoke covering to tops of their feet. Magi continues. "Sonichu, It's these little details that I feel the world we grew up in... are missing."

"What... what do you mean?" Sonichu asked.

"So much potential in expanding a story." Magi explained. "So much potential that could have been made to expand your story Sonichu. The story is called Sonichu after all."

SNT then started to pick up where Magi was going with this. He continued. "Chris could have told a little bit more of your story, Sonichu, maybe could have explained how you lived in CWCville with Rosechu. Maybe could have explained your adventures."

"That's already been done." Sonichu mentioned.

"But no!" Magi continued. "The story named so called 'Sonichu' is about little Christine Weston Chandler. Nothing about Sonichu. It's about her problems, her life dramatized into one little fan fiction that always goes her way. And yet you are so naive to this. Christine doesn't care about anyone but herself, she doesn't even care about the comic, not anyone. She doesn't even care to take me on herself. She gives up too easily. She doesn't care about you Sonichu. If Christine truly cared about you, she would have made you the god."

SNT realised that Magi had a point. "If Sonichu was Christine's creation and the main so called Sonichu, why didn't she make you the god?"

Sonichu was lost with that question. "I... I don't know what you're talking about."

"My point is this... Sonichu... you don't matter to Christine anymore. Only I do... Christine put too much trust in me and now I am like this," he explained.

"You betrayed our mother!" Sonichu cringed at him.

"So what?" Magi questioned. "Christine's biggest mistake was giving the smart one god like powers. Maybe she should have thought about that... oh... right... Christine doesn't think. Her mind's made of plain yogurt just like you said SNT."

"What?" SNT noticed, and then remembered that she said that.

"No matter what Sonichu, you would still be weak. This is why you had to rely on the Mega stone to defeat SNT. Too bad... it won't work this time," Magi smiled.

"I'll show you Magi!" Sonichu came back.

"I can do you better," Magi begin to smile. "How about I show you both what hell looks like? Once your there, there is no way out and you will never have to deal with me again... well except... I control hell now!"

"Oh boy..." SNT said to herself. "Break a leg Sonichu, this may be a hard fight."

"Magi... pff." Sonichu shrugged it off. "He can't be that haAAAAA!" Sonichu was then smacked by Magi into the concrete.

"Sonichu!" SNT came to his aid.

"SNT, I'm ok. Let's use our powers together to defeat my brother!" Sonichu said.

"You don't have to tell me twice... unless I am as cocky as you are Sonichu." SNT said to herself.

That was when the fight truly began. Magi-chan opened with a Charge Beam. As his attack was charging, Sonichu then attempted to kick him, but missed. He was able to dodge every attack as he foresaw them coming.

SNT decided to use future sight. She got into her Inner focus and saw an attack in the future. Then she used electro ball and jumped into the air, and was somehow able to hit Magi. Magi couldn't see those coming.

When Magi got hit by SNT, you could see some frustration in his look. He was trying to do something to her but was unable too. He was able to dodge all of Sonichu's attacks, but not SNT's.

That was when SNT got an idea. "Maybe I can use Sonichu as a distraction." That was when She then performed Zen Headbutt and hit Magi from behind. SNT then smacked Magi with her two tails.

"AAAGG!" Magi said under his breath once again frustrated.

"Come on Magi, you scared." Sonichu said, thinking that he was doing something. Magi then smacked Sonichu so hard that he fell off of the tower. "AAAAAAAH!"

"Your too weak Sonichu. Grow a par then come back and fight me. I can see the true fight is right here."

SNT smiled. "Oh... well... bring it on, uber!"

Magi then started to throw electric balls at her, but SNT kept running around Magi to try and make him dizzy. However, Magi's inner focus kept that from happening. He then used thunder on SNT which was a direct hit. Then he used Psybeam.

SNT jumped to avoid the attack and then kicked Magi upon landed. "Ya!" It was like Magi wasn't able to read SNT's next attack. She was relentless.

This was when SNT's future sight attack then hit Magi head on. Magi got up and then used the power of the dimensional merge by absorbing its power from a lighting strike from above, then used it in a laser attack. But SNT avoids it by using Volt tackle. Then she whams right into Magi's chest. Then she spins around to allow her two Raichu tails to smack him and give him a little spin to the ground. SNT then stepped back and preformed Discharge.

This hit Magi but wasn't very effective. Magi got up and then used Zen Headbutt on her, which pushed her aside. While on the ground, Magi got close. "You're doing well SNT."

"I'm not only doing well, I'm going to win!" SNT boldly claimed. SNT then pushed Magi up, smacked him with one of her tails, then performed a thunderbolt.

Not very effective. The only move SNT knew that did a decent amount of damage was Brick Break, but it was only a matter of time before SNT could take Magi down. He was obviously losing some energy, and SNT had no signs of stopping.

That was when Magi-Chan looked at her closely and noticed her Aloin Raichu tails. "What... how did you get those tails. I don't remember giving anyone that amount of power?" He asked.

"I don't really know," SNT answered. "I guess it's because I'm _special_!"

"Well, I am god... I have given you way too much power." He admitted. "Well, I guess we will see who has the last laugh."

"What do you mean?" SNT asked.

"You will see my little surprised in a short little bit SNT." That was when Magi was then once again smacked by SNT. "Ouch."

"You can't say that, gods don't feel pain," SNT admitted. "True god you are, huh?"

"I'll make you eat those words." Magi said out loud.

"Ok, eat this!" SNT then got close to Magi's mouth and performed a hyper beam taking out his Pokemon type health.

"Let's end this," SNT said as she then gets out the Aloraichium Z and did a quick dance. Then she got on her tail and floated into the air above and performed Stoked Sparksurfer. This was a direct hit on Magi-Chan even though is wasn't very effective.

Magi then flipped backwards from the impact and held on to his stomach. Then he stood up and faced his adversary. "This isn't over yet!" Magi Chan said. "I'll show you the true form of the Dimensional Merge. SNT, prepare yourself for the final battle and truly you'll see the true meaning of power!"

Magi then looked at SNT's Rosechu look. Then he started to charge his fist, "Maybe this will balance you out a little."

Suddenly at the speed of light, Magi then punches SNT. The fist phases through SNT's body and an orb of light was then realised from the other side. "AAAK!" She fell to the ground as she suddenly is transformed back to normal. She opened her eyes to look at her foxy self.

"That really hurt... Wait... Oh... I'm back to normal," She noticed. She was glad to be back to her normal self but at the same time, it was the only thing that was balancing her with Magi in the first place. With the powers she could withstand electric attacks better than in her normal form. She did feel that she learned something though. Throughout her adventures, she has learned more and more about how she could withstand electric attacks. SNT was still confident she could win this fight, she wasn't ready to give up yet. She needed to do this for the world... for her friends... for Courtney.

Magi then descended down holding a ball the ball of electricity that popped out of SNT. Inside of it was the old Raichu tails SNT had on. "Alright... let step this up a little bit," he said then ascended into the sky above into the hole of the mere and it allowed power to be absorbed to him.

SNT didn't know what to expect from this but she had to be ready. Whatever it is, it could make her break this fight once and for all.

SNT AND um... SONICHU GOT THROUGH ACT 2

RANK: S *sigh*


	47. Chapter 46: True and Honest Final 1

SNT looked at her old body again and tried to get back into the old feeling of it. She was just transformed back to her normal self after being a Rosechu. She spun her tail around to get the feeling for them again. She needed to do it fast as the fight wasn't over yet.

Magi-Chan earlier went back into the merge itself to absorb the power. SNT was really worried because this time she had no Chaos Emeralds to help her. Magi destroyed them to pieces. She knew she couldn't give up, so she got into her fighting position and faced the sky.

A bright purple light then descended from the middle of the merge and landed right in front of her. It was like a tornado descending from the sky. The wind was howling loudly enough that SNT had to cover her face to protect herself against the sand being blown.

The little tornado then touched down and expanded revealing Magi inside. Magi got substantially bigger in size. He had a dark blue cape with a hood. There was also an added 3rd eye on his forehead. He also had 2 alolan Raichu tails, probably absorbing the power SNT used to have.

MAGINATION ZONE ACT 3 (VS. MEGA MAGI-CHAN)

He laughed as his hood covered his head and raised his hand revealing what looked like a large atom. "Can't you believe that really, the world is made of tiny particles like these? And it is with these balls of light in which you will turn into, SNT, once I am done with you. With you, will go all of your memories you cherish and love and so called friendship that you cherish."

"I'm not afraid of you Magi!" SNT said standing up to him.

"I am no weakling, SNT. I am the most powerful character in this story, you have no chance against me. I am telling you now to give up and submit to your new lord and savior. Me... Magi-chan."

"Your going to have to kill me first before I commit to you," SNT said. "You will go down just like every other person I have beaten. Because at the end of the day, you are still a Sonichu creation and you still think like one."

"I am nothing like my brothers!" Magi said as he then charged. "AAAARG!"

SNT jumped over quickly and then kicked him from above. Magi was barely affected by that. "Heh... what was that SNT, a feather?"

"Uh oh!" SNT was then grabbed by her foot and then slammed into the concrete.

SNT suddenly felt her body being stepped on really hard. Magi had his foot on her torso. "This is just way too easy."

SNT truly felt her insides starting to crumble. She tried her best to take on the pressure and felt her adrenaline kicks in as well as her head feeling a little energy as she then stood up pushing Magi off of her. She then turned around and Boosted into Magi. That hurt him a little more. Magi then created a light rope in his hands and wrapped it around SNT. Then to hook her in, spikes then formed on the rope stabbing her ribcage. Magi then jumped off of the building with her in the rope and slammed her onto the ground. He then floated above as the rope then disappeared. SNT rubbered herself off and then started to use her tails to get into the air.

Magi was above her throwing orbs of light at her body as she dodged them. Right when SNT got close, she boosted into him but missed.

Magi then snapped his fingers causing SNT to suddenly explode without any warning. But it didn't desentagrate her like Magi thought it would. "What... why didn't that work?"

SNT then fell once again to the ground but Magi then teleported below her and kicked her back in the air and then teleported again. "Batter up!" then slammed her. Magi was then playing ball with himself with SNT being the toy.

She remembered seeing this before and right when she was about to get hit, she gains control and kicks Magi. But there was once again no effect. Magi grabbed her leg and slammed her into the castle walls. Then he kicked SNT through it. She felt herself crash through and onto the floor where Chris was sleeping. Christine was woken up by the crash. "Ugg... Magi... can't you see I am trying to sleep. We can have fun later."

"Really... can't she see what is going on here?" SNT asked. "Christine, can't you see what is going on here?"

Christine looks around like she already forgot what has already happened. "Go Magi, kills SNT!"

"Wait what?" SNT questioned. She was then kicked in the face by him into the wall. The bricks fell right on top of her.

Magi laughed at Christine. "Christine... still forgetful as always."

"For once, you are doing something right!" Christine was happy. "Now the dimensional merge can continue and I can create a world of my dreams. Good thing that stuff you said was all a dream."

Magi then walked up to Christine and laughed. "You're funny Christine... you know, this is why the internet laughs at you... and I will do it to." Magi then smacks Christine across the face.

"Ouch!" Christine reacted. "Why did you do that?"

"This is for all of the times you have taken me seriously... when was that... oh yeah... that's right... never!" He laughed.

"But... but... we were going to build this world together!" Christine mentioned.

Magi laughed. "So much potential in Sonichu, Chris, and yet you are the spot light. Don't give me this together crap!" He then smacked Chris in the face again and then started to poke him. "But... what is a little weak you going to do about it?"

"Why you!" Christine was angry, "I'LL BREAK YOU DEAD!"

Magi-Chan laughed. "...right," He then kicked Chris across the head slamming her into the wall. "You know, I am more likely to kill you will all of this power now. Don't you think this would be a convenient time to... I don't know... take me on in your Sonichu form?"

Chris could transform but was in the fetal position shaking while looking at Magi-chan. "Please... Magi.. we could work together! Let's just... make amends... please?"

"I knew you were too stupid," Magi then pointed at his creator, "and just like SNT's creator dies... you will soon join her. Goodbye... Chris."

"NO!" Just when Magi-Chan was about to fire, SNT jumps and kicks him, diverting the attack away. SNT then ground pounded on Magi and tried to not give him another chance to attack. But Magi was too fast and was able to dodge that attack and then grab SNT's arm and introduced her to the ceiling.

She crashes through 2 floors in the castle and slams into the 3rd ceiling. She then lands on the ground and thinks to herself. _Magi-chan has really gotten stronger since combining with the merge. This fight is extremely one sided. I doesn't seem that I can do this... but I can't give up... not yet... not until it's over._

Magi then appeared through the floor with a large electrical ball and smacked it into SNT's body electrocuting her. "WHY DON'T YOU JUST DIE ALREADY!"

"AAAAAAHH!" SNT then fell to the ground feeling herself take in electrical power. She was still able to take it in well and Magi didn't understand how she was surviving these attacks.

Magi once again snapped and SNT exploded. But she was able to withstand that. "...how?"

SNT got up and tried to gain some ground by crashing through the wall and dropping below. She then started running down it and then once she got to the bottom then jumped off. But right when she did that, Magi was right there waiting. "What are you trying to do, don't you know... you can't escape a Pokemon Battle."

He then punched SNT back into the castle wall. "Oof!"

Magi then laughed. "You are running away from me because you're scared. You and Chris both are too similar." He then started to charge another lazer.

"Chris and I are not the same," SNT then jumped up and felt the power that was pumped into Magi earlier and used it against him. That was more effective, but not much damage. SNT was still too weak.

Magi then smacked her away into the ground. "That little stunt worked on Sonichu, but it won't work on me. I am a god! Did you forget?"

"You're not god if you can't kill me instantly," SNT was breathing hard from all of the blows given to her but was still trying to push on.

Magi growled. "Unlike Infinite, I will not give up until your dead." Magi then charged a Mega Kick and went after her. He hit her in between the legs like she was a boy but it didn't work as well as he hoped... because she's female.

It still hurt, though, and while she was in the air, Magi then shot a hyper beam at her to propel her away. She landed on her back on the grass. She still survived the blow though. This was energy at a level SNT has never seen before. She hasn't had that much luck hitting Magi.

SNT tried to get up as Magi-Chan then landed in front of her. "I don't know how you are surviving these goddess like attacks, but I am going to try and end you off. I know it is only a matter of time before your little _special_ charm runs out. And when it does, it will be over."

SNT was still breathing really hard from all of the blows. This fight was harder than Lightning Quartz. This was a level she has not seen before. For once, she wish she did have the Chaos Emeralds because this fight was extremely one sided.

SNT suddenly felt her legs get tied to the ground along with her arms to keep her in place. Magi laughed at his new god like powers and then started to charge up his finger. "I hate to be the spoiler here, but you came all this way for nothing. You're going to lose... game over SNT. Even if you had more months under your belt, you would still not be as powerful as me."

He then proceeded to point that finger at her like a gun as the orb was getting bigger. "Say your prayers... to me... I'm god now... to bad I won't listen, maybe if you apologise, I may spare your life."

SNT still held onto her ground. She needed to keep her eyes on the gold. "No... even when there is no hope, I will never bow down to you, you power hungry pokemon wannabe!"

"Well..." Magi continued. "I guess you die, right here, right now. Goodbye SNT, maybe in hell, you will learn the lesson of true and honest respect."

"NO!" a voice in the distance called out. Magi then shot the beam as then another individual then comes into the middle of the attack and takes it instead of SNT. That person then fell to the ground and that was when SNT opened her eyes to find...

"SONICHU!" SNT was surprised to see the yellow abomination take the attack for her. His chest was smoking and he found it really hard to breathe. SNT couldn't move to his aid but tried to talk to him. "Please Sonichu... speak to me!"

"Ug..." Sonichu was struggling to get a word out as he was coughing up blood. It seemed that Magi-Chan hit a lung and punctured it. Sonichu felt his life was withering away every second that passed. "I don't... have a lot of time left but... SNT, you must continue... without me... please... defeat... Magi-Chan."

Even though Sonichu barley helped during this fight, she was still grateful that Sonichu just saved her life. "Sonichu, please live! Keep talking to me!"

"Don't give up... keep fighting on... I know you can do it... you're... _special_." Sonichu then closed his eyes as his breathing then slowly comes to a halt.

"NOOOO! SONICHU!" SNT had suddenly unleashed a river of tears off of her eyes unable to control it.

Magi then decided to ruin the moment by kicking SNT while her emotions were taking over her. That effectively freed her from the rope as the impact was so hard. "Since when did you care?"

She rubbed her head from the impact. Magi then laughed. "Don't cry SNT. If you love Sonichu so much, why don't you just join him?" SNT was once again kicked away.

That was when she was slammed into a wall. She wasn't able to move, and she was beginning to cough up blood as it felt like every bone in her body was broken.

"Why aren't you dying!" Magi said. "No matter... this will end it!" Magi then put his hands together. "Kill... Me... Ha... mee HAAAAAAAAAA!"

It was a direct hit on SNT and it was the first time she got hit by an attack like that. She felt that she couldn't fight anymore. _I can't believe this, after all this work we put in, after this long adventure I just went on. It... It was all for nothing. I lost... I'm sorry I couldn't win. I let everyone down, the universe was relying on me and I wasn't able to pull it off. I'm sorry Sonic, I'm sorry Eggman, I'm sorry writer, I'm sorry Saki, I'm sorry Gardevoir and Sylveon, I'm sorry Rookie, I'm... sorry... Courtney, I wasn't able to fulfill your wish, and I am a failure. And now... it will soon be over._

Just when SNT almost felt that her body was about to desentagrate, it was at that point that the scrunchy on her hair then snapped off letting her hair down revealing herself without it. Magi then ran out of power but SNT fell to the ground, now knocking her out.

"Why are you still breathing!?" Magi questioned. He then sighed. "No matter, this will end that little life of yours, once and for all. Maybe that band on your head was protecting you the whole time."

SNT didn't respond as Magi then pointed his thumb at her. "Goodbye hybrid, sweet dreams."

Just when he was about to fire. Suddenly he is shot in the hand. Magi then held on and got annoyed. "Hey Magi, leave her alone!" I yelled at him. "Pick on someone your own size!"

"Why you little!" Magi started to come in my direction as suddenly he is homing attacked from behind.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO SNT!" Sonic yelled as he attacked Magi again. It wasn't very effective as Magi just swatted Sonic away. Just then, a laser then shoots him and looks to find Rookie in a Sonichu form.

"Get your hands off of her!" Rookie yelled.

Then Saki surprises Magi by teleporting next to him and kicking him. "Bitch!" but it wasn't very effective. Magi grabbed her leg but Saki teleported before she got slammed into the ground.

"What are you all doing?" Magi was angry. "You're ruining the fight here, stop attacking your lord and savior and bow down like you are supposed to!"

"Magi-Chan!" said a little voice, now powering. Magi looked up to find a Rosechu he didn't recognise at all.

"Must be another dumb OC!" Magi said to himself.

"We will never bow down to you Magi-chan!" she yelled. "As Sonichus and Rosechus, together we have stuck together like a family. SNT has taught us that. No matter what, she kept fighting for what she believed in. She has been fighting for us in the background," she announced.

Ravi also joined in along with her hot blooded lion boyfriend. "Lilly here is right. SNT has been fighting really hard since the beginning. She also asked for nothing in return as she knew it was right in her heart to do so."

"SNT, even though she has an extreme amount of luck and is sassy like hell," Never continued. "She has always held our back."

"SNT may have been hogging the spotlight," Sylveon bragged referring to herself. "But even though it seems we almost have the same personality and she looks like a mistake that never should have been made, she still helped me and everyone because we are all too lazy to do it ourselves."

"This world is in Chaos!" said a random OC which his hair was made of fire. "It needs to be in ORDER! ORDER I SAY! The way you treat this would is pathetic."

"This is why we are fighting back," yelled Pumpkin looking like a Rosechu. "Because I hate this form, this form makes me want to commit die."

"Please don't," her turtle friend, Bowsay, got next to her to comfort her. "I don't want to lose you."

"We are willing to fight because that is what is right." Lum yelled. "She fought for us and now we must return the favor."

"Why you people!" Magi said.

"Alright everyone and my Clones." yelled Rogue, "ATTACK."

Everyone around Magi then went after him as she started smacking people away from him. "Ugg... you people are like little pesky bugs. You will all be punished for your actions soon enough, bow down... bow down now!"

While Magi was dealing with the audience. SNT was still breathing on the ground and seemed to be in the middle of a dream.

 _Her body was floating in nothing and felt like she was surrounded by a warm soothing liquid._

" _What is this place... where am I?" she asked herself_

 _The more she got the feel of what was around her she then thought of something. "This place feels familiar to me... I'm starting to remember. This is where I was born. This is where Eggman created me."_

 _She then saw herself looking at Eggman's eyes for the first time. "When I truly think about it, Eggman was my first friend after all, but soon afterwards, I met Sonic, Amy, Tails, Flaming Knuckles, Shadow, and Rouge."_

 _Then she remembered being sucked into that dimension meeting Rookie and many other characters that she hasn't seen since leaving that universe. It was with Rookie's support that got her through there in the first place._

 _Then she remembered meeting Sonichu and dealing with Chris for the first time. And meeting Courtney and I. She also remembered meeting Twilight, Sylveon, Gardevoir and Saki. Then she remembered meeting many more characters that were currently helping out with the fight and many more friends._

" _All of these people I know and love are all people I hold near and dear to my heart," She smiled. "All of these people care for me and are out there fighting for me. And their friendship and love is all I need to keep myself powerful."_

 _Suddenly she heard Eggman's voice, "SNT is a living battery, I just don't know how much power she could hold or how to activate it, but I know it's there."_

 _Just like that, SNT noticed that her scrunchie was missing. "What... what happened to it?" That was when her hair then started to spark. Suddenly a powerful feeling of love and friendship has suddenly engulfed her. It was like she has been absorbing this power for years and was now unleashing its full potential._

" _I feel that it is time to Discharge these powers, as it is for the faith of the world."_

 _Then she saw outside of her head how her friends where fighting Magi-Chan without her support. This sight alone showed SNT that she was truly loved and cherished. She saw Sonic fighting for his life even with Magi's power boost. She saw other people like Eggman, Razor, Lilly and many more._

" _I must wake up... now, I must fight with them... I must be strong... I must have courage... I must be... I must be... SPECIAL!"_

"Get off of me you unworthy rodents!" Magi yelled as he kept swatting us away. He then built up enough anger to suddenly use Shockwave. This effectively threw everyone off of him and gave him some room. "THAT'S IT, YOU ALL DIE! The end, Game Over!" He then flew up into the air and then started charging a ball of light.

"It's over, you all don't deserve to live in this new world, therefore, your punishment is death. Prepare to join Sonichu in the deepest parts of hell!" He laughed as the ball of light got to unprecedented levels.

"Do you think this is it?" Saki looked at me. "Do you think this is the end?"

"I really don't know," I answered.

"The answer is yes," Sylveon came up to me. "Death is inevitable for all of us as our times eventually do come to an end. I just never thought I would be taken out by the abomination to humanity right up there."

Saki looked up at the light ball of death. "Ni-chan... if you hear me... I'm coming... I'm coming to see you. And when I do, you're fucking dead for sacrificing yourself."

Magi laughed at everyone as he was about to fire, but he suddenly heard the sounds of sparks coming off of SNT. She was giving off a sparkly light blue aura as suddenly her body is then raised and light emitted from it. "What... what is this?" Magi asked.

It was like that when the light was suddenly dispersed and SNT opened her eyes to see what had happened to her. The hair on her head was giving her a lot of energy, way more than enough. She has become a little more lighter blue than her original color. She was also giving off a blue sparkling aura and her clothing had turned golden. She was also floating without the aid of her tails.

"What... YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD, AAARG!" Magi quickly reacted by throwing the ball of energy at SNT to try to finish her off. But SNT was able to put out her hands and push it back.

"Oh my!" SNT noticed she was now able to defend against Magi's attacks. "This is new." She then pushed the attack back on Magi.

"What, this can't be happening!" Magi panicked as he then got hit by his own ball of light that exploded on him. "AAAAGG!" Magi tried to breathe it off and then fired a barrage of electoral balls at her which SNT was was able to dodge. Just when Magi thought he cornered her, SNT was able to smack and deflect the attack from hitting her. But it doesn't mean it didn't hit anyone.

There was a slight scream from behind SNT. They everyone looked to see who it was. It was Chris who was now smoking on the ground. "Ouch... that really hurt."

"Is he going to be ok?" someone asked.

Everyone looked at her again as she laid down asleep.

"Doesn't look like anything of value," Sylveon added.

"Yeah you're right." Pumpkin agreed.

Sylveon nodded, "Yeah, she will be alright."

SNT looked at everyone that was looking at the sight above. "Thank you everyone for your help... it looks like I can take it from here."

"What... how did you... HOW? WHY? WHERE DID THIS POWER COME FROM?" Magi asked. "This is a Deux Ex Machina for sure, that's cheating!"

"Oh that's right!" Eggman remembered. "That scrunchy I gave SNT acted like an inhibitor to hide her true powers. Powers that I designed her to absorb from her friends and enemies overtime. It also allows her to use any talents she may have absorbed. And now that it has broken off of her, all of the power has been unleashed. She is being discharged right as we speak."

"Who is the one writing this fanfiction? I'm the one making the rules here!" Magi yelled.

"You tore up the Sonichu lore, Remember?" Chris suddenly yelled recovering from the shocking blow. "There are no rules."

"Damnit!" Magi cringed.

"Alright Magi," SNT yelled with her newly obtained powers, "I hope you are ready to get down, because after this, you won't be dancing anymore!"

"I know I am not allowed to push around little girls but you on the other hand deserve to be smacked to oblivion!" Magi threatened. "This time, I will be going all out. So much so that by the time you notice, you will already be dead!"

"Alright Magi, if you want to play," SNT smiled, "Let's play!"

Both of them were now facing each other as suddenly the dimensional merge above them was creating lighting strikes around them. Both of them at any time ready to strike. In SNT's case, the final battle was now, and there are no do overs. Who ever wins this fight, will decide the fate of this world once and for all.


	48. Chapter 47: True and Honest Final 2

**A/N: Since we are approaching the end, I will be doing final Authors Notes like I always do so if you have any questions for me, go ahead and ask them in the comments and I will answer them in the notes being put out next week on either Friday or Saturday. Go ahead and ask me questions.**

The sounds of thunder and flashes of lightning were surrounding the two god like figures, only adding to the drama that was about to go down.

Magi knew that if he lost to SNT, the dimensional merge, which he took away control from Chris, would be at stake. If SNT lost, the world and all of her friends she met on this journey would be gone as well. Both of them had a lot of baggage on the line, and both were willing to fight to keep it.

Magi started off by charging up his fist and then coming at the speed of light toward his adversary. SNT could now officially move at Magi's speed with the power increase. She could dodge that attack easily. She was dodging it so fast it was like she was a blur.

She then retaliated with a kick to push Magi back and then was able to hold out her hand, and blue fire suddenly flared into existence and then engulfed SNT's body. The feeling kind of reminded her of when she was playing the guitar for the first time against Chris. She had found a way to bring that fire from inside of her and use it to her advantage.

To retaliate, Magi took a bolt of electricity that he then grabbed from from within himself, and he surrounded himself with it.

They then both dart at each other at incredible speeds with complete precision. Now,oth of them pushed on each other. They then backed off as SNT then comonated the fire into her hands and powers them at Magi-Chan.

"AAAGG!" Magi said as he got hit with the fire. This stopped his electric momentum. While he was down, SNT then flashed next to him and then punched him in the face and kicked him in the knee. Then, she boosted right into him. Magi flew back in reaction to the blow. He then started a Volt tackle against the hybrid. To make sure she couldn't dodge, he shot two lasers around him to keep SNT where he wanted her.

SNT held out her hands to block the Volt tackle. She was able to somewhat defend the attack, but she still took damage alone for the electric shocks. That was when she realized that she couldn't move that much. "What... I'm paralyzed!"

"Now is my chance to show you what plasma tastes like!" Magi then punched SNT in her mouth with a charged punch.

The Paralyzation then ran out as SNT was simply blown back and just took her arm and wiped off her bloody lip slowly. SNT then said, "Now it's getting interesting."

"Indeed it has. You may have gotten a little power boost," Magi pointed out. "But I am still more powerful than you will ever be!"

"If you are truly more powerful, you would be kicking my two tails a long time ago," SNT pointed out. "So, why aren't you beating me like before?"

"I... um..." Magi knew she had a point. What he has been throwing at SNT was all of the power he could muster. "Enough of this nonsense."

"Go all out Magi, unless you're just as much of a rat as everyone says you are," SNT smiled.

"I am not a rat! I AM A GOD, I AM THE DEVIL, I AM THE ALPHA, AND I AM THE OMEGA!" Magi then attempted to charge an electric attack at SNT and used a charge beam. SNT dodged, but was then punched by Magi from behind.

Magi then used double team as the clones then all spin around SNT to confuse her. But she just quickly looked deep into herself and thought of Gardevoir's advice. Even thought she wasn't a Pokemon anymore, she used Calm Mind. SNT's _special_ attack and defense raised.

One of Magi's clones then came up to attack SNT with a Zen Headbutt but was then smacked away by her hand into another clone who was going to attack her. Two clones then flash next to her and started throwing punches. She dodged every one of them and then jumped simultaneously kicking both with her two feet doing the splits in the process. She then spun around and performed a fire spin with her newly obtained blue flames. This effectively got more clones who were coming up to attack.

All of the Magis then encircled SNT, and then performed a hyper beam. She held out all of her hands and feet to develop a fire shield around her and take in the attack. She used the powerful hyper beam to absorb it into her fireball and then manifested it into her hands and shot the Magis in a row until the real Magi was revealed and all the clones where gone. Magi was blown back by the attack.

The clouds around them then started to disappear as the stars above then showed there glimmering faces. All of them moving to the speed of the merge around them swirling into the black hole above.

SNT once again flashed next to Magi, charged her punch, and got him in the stomach. Magi just took in the pain and attempted to kick SNT in the knee, but missed. SNT then took both her hands and put them together and then slammed Magi with an axe handle attack.

Magi was pushed into bolder below and is caused a crater to form. He then nodded it off and got up and thought to himself, _Woah, she is actually hurting me... No matter how much power I throw at her, she is able to defend it. When is that power she has going to run out? How much power has she been storing for all of these years?_

"Think fast!" SNT yelled as she suddenly came out of nowhere and tried to backhand Magi, but he quickly ducked out of the way of the attack. "Oh... you did thin-... AAAAAH!" SNT was then grabbed from her hand and pulled over Magi into the ground.

"Don't warn your enemies before you attack them," he suggested.

"Thanks for the advice, maybe if you were not just a little bi- AAAA!" SNT was then kicked by Magi while she was on the ground. SNT was then propelled into space as she then looked back at Magi.

"Keep that little sass mouth to yourself young girl," Magi said. "I don't want to hear it."

SNT then sparked blue fire into her hands and started throwing them toward Magi. Magi started to come closer at an extreme speed with both of his hands now covered with electricity. One they got next to each other, they started punching each other with both of their hands engulfed with electricity and fire respectively. They kept going at each other, but at the same time dodging their punches. But eventually, they punch each other in the face, pushing each other back, and putting them on edge.

"You are good, SNT," Magi smiled. "How did you get all of this fighting experience?"

SNT smirked. "You know, after all of my years of kicking butts like yours."

"We will see about that," Magi then opened his hands to show an electric disk. Then he threw them at SNT in which they acted like boomerangs. SNT dodged the disk and then saw it coming back in which she dodged that once again. But Magi was just using it as a distraction. From above, he attempted to slam her, which it worked throwing SNT into another large rock below. This also caused a shockwave the ring out from her and a large crater in her place.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Magi attempting to volt tackle her and quickly flashed away allowing Magi to crash through the boulder and come out from the other side. SNT flashed to the other side of Magi and then used her blue flames to shoot a lot of power into the hole in the rock and into Magi, which he didn't see coming. Once the fire and smoke cleared, Magi was able to see again but it was not enough time to see SNT flashing above him and elbowing him with a kick to the stomach. This sent Magi flying but he quickly regained control as he was now angrier and he then attempted to charge himself up. He then started using his own psychic energy and then started boosting toward SNT. SNT kept her eyes on him to try and figure out where he was going next. He then put his foot out front and attempted to kick SNT head on, but SNT then dodged out of the way of the attack, with her fist engaged and ready.

SNT then punched Magi in his third eye as suddenly Magi loses his momentum flipping him around. Then, SNT set her hand on fire and smacks him with it causing him to spin and then finishing the attack off with a kick.

Magi soon realised that he was starting to lose energy. SNT was a little stronger than usual and was kicking his tails. It was only a matter of time before all of his power would be gone.

 _This can't be happening!_ He said to himself. _There is only one thing I can do to win this fight. I can't lose to little girls._ "Alright SNT, enough is enough!"

"What, are you giving up yet?" She asked.

"Well... I have realized the error of my ways and I will return the world back to normal like you wish," Magi explained. "I am willing to do your bidding."

"How do I know I could believe you?" SNT asked.

"Well," Magi started. "In order for me to reverse the dimensional merge, I must take on more power, power that you can't take on yourself."

"So you're saying..." SNT thought, "if I allow you to power up, you could reverse the merge you and Chris started?"

"Yes," Magi responded.

This was when SNT really wish she had those psychic powers back because she would be able to read Magi's mind to see if he was telling the truth. SNT decided to play it safe. If Magi was going to power up, that would mean she would be at a disadvantage. "No, I decline your concession, Magi."

"What?" Magi acted surprised, "Why?"

"I don't trust you, simple," she responded.

"That doesn't really matter," Magi smiled, as electric chains suddenly then wrap around SNT holding her tight. It tied her hands behind her back and her legs together.

"What... what's happening?" She tried her best to break out.

"Now I can finish you off! Without that headband of yours, I would say you are wild game." Magi smiled as he then put both arms with this hands out into the sky. "Taste the wrath of the true and honest power of the dimensional merge!"

Suddenly the sky and the area around them then started to collect and warp into Magi's hands. SNT kept struggling to get out of the chains as she was still floating there watching all hell breaks loose. But she did notice something. This looks awfully familiar. It kind of reminded her of another being, a being who smelled a lot like rotten watermelons covered with spray on deodorant.

The universe around them then consolidated itself within a black hole as the world around them turned completely white revealing nothing itself.

"Try and dodge this!" Magi yelled as he then threw the universe at SNT. "Batter up!"

SNT noticed the ball of blackness was coming at her and then rushed to get herself free from the chains. She was eventually able to break them after some extreme force was applied and she put out her hands to block the blow. She couldn't really dodge it because the ball was extremely large. This ball of energy was a lot more than 1,000,000 times her size.

This looked a lot like Magi's final attack, and SNT was struggling as this was the power of dimensions hitting her head on. Magi started to laugh wildly. "It's over SNT... Your life, your world, your friends, everything. This is the end of the glorious Mary-Sue meme known as SNT as my name will be written on churches everywhere in my new world. Everyone would worship me... Magi-chan, for creating them."

SNT barely heard him with the sound coming off of the ball hitting her hands. It was starting to burn them but she quickly set them on fire to try and get used to the burn.

"It's no use SNT, you might as well give up... That universe is trash anyway. And the only way to revive it is to start anew. A world where I could be respected, a world in which I can make everything perfect, a world without you, doesn't that sound great?"

SNT was struggling to keep her stance against the power of the merge, but she was still keeping herself strong.

Magi then laughed. "Any last words before you die?"

SNT then took a second to think as her fur started to dampen due to the sweat, "You know what Magi, do you want to hear what I need to say?"

"Yes, go on, it's not like you have a lot of time left," Magi smiled.

"I think... you and Chris are very similar." SNT pointed out.

"Wait what?" Magi was angry. "Don't compare me to that horny fat boy. I am far better and far smarter than him."

"But you were still created by him!" SNT pointed out. "You are still all about yourself and don't care about anyone. It always has to be you, you and only you. But if you take a second to think about your friends, you realise that there is more out there than just you."

"What are you trying to tell me?" Magi asked.

"Christine needs to understand this, but the world can't revolve around one, or it would push people away. We always ask for help when we need it. When all of those people who attacked you earlier did that, they did that to help me. Because I fought for them when they needed help, and now they are doing the same for me. I can tell Chris hasn't done the same for you, I can tell he has never taken you seriously," SNT said. That statement took Magi back as all of it was really true. "I can feel that you still have animosity against her, and I understand. I understand what it's like to be blessed with amazing power and talents and not being recognized for them. I understand what it is like to feel like you are ignored. But it doesn't mean that you have to do the same to the rest of us. This is what you and Chris have in common, you are both self centered and have never looked at the rest of us being affected."

"I am not my master!" Magi was angry.

"But you do things that are similar to her," SNT pointed out. "You do things that didn't make sense. You decided to give Rosechu memories of another universe. I think you were the one who attacked us while near the capital of this country. And right now, you have done an attack on me that Chris did before where she took her world and used it against me. You two are no different and that will be the same for the rest of time."

"What? That is NOT TRUE!" Magi responded.

"And just like her, you react the same way," SNT pointed out. "Anger is your weakness, Magi-Chan, the same weakness you share with your creator. No matter what, even though the individuals are different, both your hearts will be the same."

"No... NO! YOUR WRONG!" Magi responded he started to tear up. He shut his eyes still in denial. "I AM NOT MY CREATOR!" He then added more fuel to the ball to make it harder for SNT to hold it back.

SNT struggled to hold back the powerful attack. _I can't give up... The world is on the line. I have seen this attack before. Chris did it to me before. If I lose, I let the world down. I must do it for the world, my friends, and... for Courtney._ That determination filled her heart, and that gave SNT the strength to push it back toward Magi-Chan. "No matter what Magi, you will still be like Chris, even if you deny it!" She then defected the attack back onto Magi-Chan.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He yelled as the attack was approaching him He quickly shielded himself to protect his body. The black ball then engulfed his body slowly. SNT could hear his death defying scream. It was the sound of constain stabbing that pierced the air and was extremely hard to ignore. The world then began to return itself to what it was before; a purple sky with the starlight raining down. The black ball at the same time then exploded as an explosive shockwave then rained out of it. SNT shielded herself to protect her eyes and her body.

Magi then turned back into his old form and was knocked out of the sky. He then fell into the black hole below the fight, screaming for his life. It was like he was falling into a bottomless pit as there was nothing below him to break his fall. SNT looked down as he disappeared into the merge, not knowing if he was gone forever.

SNT GOT THROUGH FINAL

RANK S: SPECIAL

SNT then started to relax herself as she was breathing really hard. She looked at the nearest large rock and landed on it. "Wow, I guess it is really over. But... how are we going to reverse the merge?"

She then looked around her and noticed the area she traveled through just to get to Magi in the first place. She knew that there was a large mess that needed to be cleaned, but she didn't know where to start.

"How am I going to take control of the merge?" She asked herself.

"This is where I come in," said a familiar voice. SNT looked beside her to see Madoka who slightly scared her.

"Oh... I'm sorry, you startled me Madoka," SNT admitted.

"Good job SNT, you saved the world. The Council of the Gods is truly grateful for your help to keep the dimensions balanced and fair."

"Well..." SNT smiled, "Thank you... but... I have a question."

"What is that?" Madoka asked.

"Why couldn't the gods do this work themselves?" she asked. "You could have defeated Magi or Chris in a matter of seconds, why did I have to go through this adventure if you could have dealt with it in a few moments?"

"Well..." Madoka started to explain. "Think about it, we are usually very hands off as gods and we let the worlds just kind of make their own decisions. If people want to destroy their own world, they are welcome to do that."

"But you were helping us, you were not really following that rule of being hands off, right?" SNT asked.

"Not a lot of gods are happy with me about that. I personally disagree with being hands off but in the case of the dimensional merge in which all of us where suddenly in danger of losing our god like status, we had to intervene, the reason why we couldn't take on Chris is because we were aware that she has absorbed a god into her body and was manipulating her powers to move the merge forward. We couldn't just take her on directly and they wanted me to keep a low profile and not help you that much. But I did what I was told to help, and it was apparently enough."

"Well, thank you," SNT smiled.

"The Council of the Gods are forever grateful for your work." Madoka smiled, "And now, excuse me, I must begin reversing the merge." She then held out her hands and closed her eyes as the world around the both of them started to swirl around. It all consolidated into Madoka's hands within a ball. SNT had to shield herself from the dust that was kicked up by the enormous power.

"Now I have control!" Madoka yelled in excitement. "I control the merge!" She then gave off an evil looking smirk and started to laugh maniacally.

SNT then caught on to what was going on and got ready to fight. "Oh COME ON! NOT YOU, NOT AGAIN!"

Madoka then returned to her innocent laugher. "Oh, I'm just messing with you, If I wanted full control, this fan fiction would go on for another 10 chapters. No need to worry. I guess while I work on separating the dimensions, you should say your goodbyes."

"Wait..." SNT realised what was about to happen. "Will... will I ever get to see my friends again?"

"Well... you could in the future, but only time can answer that question." Madoka answered.

"What do you mean by the words, 'You could'?" SNT asked.

"The future has many paths SNT." Madoka admitted. "There is only one you can follow. Now go to your friends. I have a lot of work I have to do." She then disappeared into nothing.

SNT then looked at her new golden clothing and her lighter blue fur. "I wonder how I could switch back to normal."

"SNT!" yelled a familiar voice. She looked and found Rookie, Sonic, and Amy running up to the side of her.

"GUY!" She yelled in excitement. It seemed that everyone has turned right back into their original forms as well. Nobody looked like Sonichus anymore except the ones that were supposed to be ones. "I am so happy you're here!" she rained a tear from her eyes.

Then everyone gave a group hug to her. That was when Amy remembered something and smacked Sonic and SNT away from each other. "15 feet!"

"Oh come on Amy!" SNT complained. "This is the end of the story, please give some leniency here!"

Amy then took a quick thought to it and said, "... fine, you can have this, you did help save us from being in a prison of ice, and we do owe you one."

They all then come in for a group hug. Sonic then looked at SNT closely in her new form. "Oh... um SNT... your form."

"What? Don't you like it…?" SNT worried a little.

Sonic blushed a little. This was the prettiest he has ever seen SNT in. "No, I... I... love it, I think it's awesome!"

Rookie was also blushing trying to hold back his feelings. "I also think you look amazing."

"Oh... thank you," She responded.

It was like that in which suddenly SNT started to sparkle a little and a bright light engulfed her body. She then turned back into her original form, but without her band this time, so her hair was still hanging down. At the same time, she started feeling sleepy like all of her energy was gone. She fell to the ground as a response and started to feel herself pass out.

"What's... going... on...?" She asked herself.

"You might want to put this on SNT!" Eggman ran up with another pink scrunchy. "I built this scrunchy to make sure that energy is held inside of your body instead of it being used. Without it, I'm afraid you will run out of it."

SNT quickly grabs the band from Eggman and puts it on her head. At that point she felt a lot better. "Wow, that thing must have really be holding back my power."

"But now you have to build it up again." Eggman admitted.

"What?"

Eggman then started to explain. "The power you released just now was a combination of years of absorbing power. If you took off the band now, you wouldn't have enough energy to keep yourself in that form for an extreme amount of time like you did. Your internal battery is too low. You need to build it up again in order for you to use it."

SNT was upset that she would not be able to use it for a long time, but accepted that this was just reality. Even Sonic had limits. She might as well have them too.

"Well come on, everyone is waiting to see you SNT!" Rookie pulled on to her hand.

"Hey, I should be the one to guide her to the rest of us!" Sonic yelled at Rookie as he pushed him out of the way.

"I got her hand first!" Rookie responded as he got up.

"But I knew her for longer than you ever did," he came back.

"Oh yeah, but I was a part of her for a week and probably know her better than you!"

"So what?"

"So what nothing!"

"Guys, guys, guys!" SNT tried to stop the fight. "I can take myself there, I am independent and I am free to make my own choices." SNT then walked passed the both of them toward everyone. They both stared at her.

"It doesn't matter who you go with, Sonic," Amy grabbed on to Sonic's arm. "Because you're always going to be with me and not that abomination of a furry."

Sonic then started to run after SNT. "Wait for me!"

"Sonic, come back here!" Amy yelled as she got her hammer out of... her pocket... to get Sonic.

"SNT, wait up!" Rookie then ran after her as well, but Sonic made this into a race on who could get to SNT first.

With the world coming back into order. It seemed like this was the end of the story, but little did everyone know that there was still one more chapter left to go. I know you people out there are going to read it, but to be honest, there is no need to. The next chapter is going to be terrible anyway.

Sylveon! Stop typing on my computer!

Whoops, gotta go!


	49. Epilogue

**A/N: Alright, Last chapter, I would like to credit both MarioSonic24601 and DragonthunderX For helping me write the Song in for Saki the Fox in this chapter. Go check them out.**

The sky was starting to turn blue again as the black hole in the sky was disappearing. The winds that were blowing the world apart where calming down. The Dimensional Merge everyone feared was stopped and everything was beginning to reverse itself.

A large group of people were standing in a central area right outside of the castle Magi-chan ruled. All of them cheering in happiness that the battle they all fought hard for was all over.

"WE DID IT!" yelled an OC!

"Hell yeah!" yelled a hot blooded OC, "We won!"

One OC who looked like a dragon was spewing fire out of his mouth in celebration.

"Wait a second guys!" Sylveon walked in. "Isn't this stealing the ending from Sonic Forces? It's not like this story is very original!"

That was when everyone stopped celebrating and look at Sylveon in disappointment.

"Well it's not like we have any better ideas," Lum responded, "Unless you have one that is better?"

"Maybe we should have a party!" suggested a fox. She was quite small and sounded like she was 10. She had a red bow on her head and orange fur. Her clothes were black with sparkles on it. It was what made her stand out. "I can totally sing for all of you pickles out there!"

"Oh my gosh is that who I think it is?" yelled another OC. "You're the greatest star in the world! Saki the Fox!"

"That's me!" she stuck out her tongue to make herself cute for the camera.

"Now excuse me," the foxy Saki said. "I got a crowd to pump."

Soon enough, everyone was gathered already partying to the music that was playing on a DJ booth someone brought. Saki went up the booth and met with the DJ.

"Give me a beat!" Saki the fox yelled into the mic.

The DJ switched the records and started to play the next song. Saki felt the rhythm of the song and then made up something off of the top of her head.

 _A little dream can become reality_

 _But not if you do it alone_

 _Many more just have to see_

 _In order to break that milestone_

 _We got to believe_

 _Believe in our friends_

 _Only we can achieve_

 _Our goals to the end_

 _you could be abandoned_

 _If you don't accept the fact_

 _That you need a true hand and_

 _Create a large pact_

 _You have all you need_

 _So what's the wait?_

 _You have all the power_

 _To determine your fate_

 _One day we'll spread the light_

 _The light of joy from all of us combined_

 _Once you see us shine bright_

 _The world won't go down without a fight_

 _One day we will stand in arms_

 _Hand by hand and side by side_

 _When the world brings in new harm_

 _We shield each other in great stride_

 _Let us all remember_

 _With our blood and tears to surrender_

 _That we have each other to support one another_

 _So let's go on and finish together_

Everyone was dancing to the song ringing through their ears and at the same time we're falling in love with the singer.

"You were beautiful Saki," Said one OC.

"Please, Marry me!"

"Please calm down, I'm too young to get married... gee!" She said with a glimmer in her eye. It only made her look cuter.

"AWWWW!" said a whole entire audience.

"Saki is so cute," said another voice.

"Did some bitch say my name?" said human Saki who was flying on the side. That was when she noticed her OC now standing there. Both of them looked at each other in silence.

"Hey... you kind of look like me!" the fox mentioned.

"Oh my fucking god!" Saki was surprised. "It's me!" She then flew up to her OC and picked her up and gave her a big hug.

"Eww, get off of me. Please, writer, give me a tank so I can smack her with it."

"You can't smack people with a tank." Sylveon noticed. "This isn't your story... and breaking the fourth wall is my job!"

"I want my tank!" she yelled, "Your big gidoncers are making it hard to for me to breathe!"

"You're my baby tonight!" Saki held tight with her eyes closed. Just enjoying the moment as her sister had more time to be with her OC, this was the only time she had left. Once a few seconds passed, Saki the human let go of her OC.

The fox caught trying to regain her breath. "Who the flippin burgers are you?"

"I am your creator... and your old writer... and some more shit I can't think about right now but the point is that I am you... sort of," Saki answered.

"Yeah right!" She got up. "You're not my mother, you're human! Foxes can't be born from humans!"

"And cows and chickens can't be born from humans either," Saki responded reconsidering an old TV show from her childhood. "I drew you when I was very young."

"Did you draw me when I was in the shower? When I was showering in chocolate pudding with my body in a block of jello?"

"What... no!" Saki was weirded out by that thought. "That makes no sense!"

"Did you draw me when I was saving people drowning inside of a building when they were drowning in orange juice, and all of the people where made of cantaloupe?"

"Wait what?" Saki was becoming confused, "No, I never wrote any of that, but was Will with you?"

"Will... you mean my boyfriend?" she got excited. "He is so cute. Wait... how do you know Will?"

"Listen to me, Saki," her creator said. "You might not want to be with Will for much longer."

"What do you mean... he is filthy rich and he is cute," The fox's eyes started to shine with just the thought of her boyfriend.

"Well... how do I say this..." Saki started to think to herself. "Well, he will eventually becomes power hungry, and will then stalk you and be creepier than me."

The fox OC stood there for a second "... what...?"

"It's true!" Saki renterated.

"I... don't believe Will will become that way!" Saki the fox responded.

"Please, you got to fucking listen to me!" Human Saki looked directly into her OC's eyes.

"Fuck you!" She responded. "I love him! Who are you to tell me otherwise, you're not me from the future!"

"Well." human Saki responded. "I kind of am."

"Are you saying that in the future that I will lose my foxy looks and turn into a big boobed gross human?!" The fox was starting to shake. "Wow... I knew my life was crazy but I didn't think it would turn out this way."

"No, you're not going to become me!" the human responded.

"Then why do you know so much information about me?" The little fox asked in curiosity.

"Because I created you!" Saki responded.

The fox then waved her off. "This is ridiculous, unbelievable!"

"Well it's more believable than all of these stories I write about you," Saki mentioned off handedly.

"Well excuse me, I have a concert to go to! I don't have time to talk to peasants like you!" Saki then turned the other way and started to walk.

"Wait... come on!" Saki teleported in front of her OC, "Can we at least do one prank?"

Saki the fox looked back at her creator. "One prank... hmm." She thought about it for a second. "Maybe, sounds fun... I may get back to ya on that."

"Yay!" the human Saki got excited.

"Aww man SNT, we missed the concert!" Sonic cries as him, SNT and Rookie where walking up and then looking down from on top of a nearby hill.

SNT looked at the situation closely. "You know, it was probably for the best."

Sonic then looked back at the audience as then another OC went up to Sonic and started to flirt with him. "Hey Sonic... long time no see."

"Proxima... my sister!" Sonic responded.

"What?" SNT was surprised.

Another OC then walked up to try and charm him. "Sonic, don't you forget me, Elena. Don't you remember, we're supposed to get married tomorrow."

"What?" SNT and Sonic both said in surprise.

"Sonic!" SNT looked crossed. "Is there something you need to tell me?"

"Well SNT... I... um... I still love you, and..." Sonic was struggling to find a way out of this situation.

"Yeah... you know there is no way out of this one." SNT got closer about to strike.

Rookie came in to try and stop what was about to happen. "SNT... calm down, there are other fish in the sea... including me..." Then Rookie said to himself. _Oh come on! Even you knew that was bad!_

SNT took a deep breath to try and calm herself down, "Yeah... love is not really what I am looking for anyway." She nodded off. "I always have you... as a friend."

"Really!" Rookie got a little excited.

"I said as a friend!" SNT renterated. "It means exactly what it means... and no other way."

"... Right..." Rookie winked and then thought. _Great.. You just embarrassed yourself in front of a girl. Not smooth at all!_

That was when another familiar but dark voice then rang through their ears. "SNT!" he laughed.

She looked behind herself to see a familiar mask with one red eye lighting ahead looking into her soul. The zigzag hair due alone gave SNT chills down her spine. "...Infinite..."

"Yes SNT, It is I... but I am not here to finish you. You're not even worth the time to finish off!" he said laughing.

"Then... what are you going to do?" SNT asked.

Infinite then walked up to Rookie and then held him close. Rookie looked directly into his eyes as they both embrace the moment.

"Wait..." Rookie stopped. "Aren't you supposed to be a ghost?"

"As you can see, we are in a different fan fiction right now... Those rules don't apply right now." Infinite and Rookie then closed their eyes... well Rookie did as he then lifted his mask to embrace his love.

SNT was shocked that she was seeing this. "WHAT IS GOING ON ANYMORE!?"

That was when I walked up onto the scene and laughed. "And this is why you don't mix every fan fiction into one universe. SNT... it looks like you're not the only _special_ one here anymore."

"Please get me out of here, I don't think I can take any more of this fan fiction!" SNT yelled.

"Well I wanted to find you anyway because I have some good news." I announced.

"Wait... what?" SNT looked at me closely.

"Courtney... she can be brought back. Both her and Sonichu will live!" I announced.

Obviously SNT cared more about Courtney then Sonichu, but it was really good news. "Wait... this is awesome news!" She jumped up and hugged me and then realised something. "Wait... but how?"

"I'm a necromancer, remember... that is one of my OC's I created." I said. "Well granted, I made one up on the spot and just used the powers the bring back Courtney."

"But don't Necromancers take off from their own lives just to do that?" SNT asked.

I smiled. "Don't worry, I took from Sandy's life, and all of the people I killed. I also killed some of Rogue's clones to get there lifespans to use on Courtney's own life."

"Wait..." SNT asked. "I believe nobody knows where the real Rogue is. You could have killed him!"

"Well... oh well." I shrugged it off. "it's not like he will be missed, he is over there after all... and there... and there... and there..." I kept pointing to all of the clones in the area.

It got to the point where SNT just rolled her eyes. "Just take me to Courtney!"

SNT and I ran to the area in question. Saki saw us running and joined us as well. We approach where Courtney was lying on the ground next to Sonichu. They were both breathing, but asleep, probably both knocked out by the shock of knocking on death's door.

"Oh my god!" Saki got close to her sister and held her in her arms. SNT joined her and sat down next to Saki. A tear started to come down Saki's eyes as her emotions where taking over. These were not tears of sadness, but tears of pure joy.

The tear rolled down Saki's cheek and then dripped into her sister's mouth. This caused the suddenly Courtney to cough and say, "AAH... I'm drowning!" And shoot herself away breathing really hard. She looked around and found herself in the familiar presence of both her OC and her sister.

"...NI-CHAN!" Saki then hugged her sister really hard with her head dripping tears on her shoulder. Courtney was in a bit of a daze and was still trying out what was going on. She saw SNT as well next to them who then joined in the hug. Also with tears rolling down her face.

"Oh... Courtney..." SNT embraced her warm body.

"What... what happened?" she asked.

"Ni-chan... you saw heaven for a little bit, what did it look like?" Saki asked.

Courtney then thought long and hard. "Well... All I remember is fighting Magi-Chan, and my memory has gone blank since then. Wait... did I die?"

SNT nodded and said, "Don't worry, the writer over there brought you back." She pointed at me.

I then smile. "Glad to see you're ok Courtney. You're lucky at least I was able to gather enough souls to make one come back."

Courtney herself then touched her chest to check herself out. Then she looked around the area to figure out what was going on. "What happened?"

"We won Courtney... It was all for you and the world," SNT announced. "The Dimensional Merge has been stopped."

"SNT kept fighting on for you and the rest of us," Saki admitted. "She is fucking stronger than me. Why did you make an OC so powerful Ni-chan?!"

"Maybe because she's _SPECIAL_ ," Courtney responded. "Didn't you forget?"

"Alright Courtney, let's kill the joke!" I walked in and waved my hands. "It's getting old, if we were truly in a fanfiction, someone could make a drinking game over how many times the world _special_ is used."

"Let me tell you this... it would be one _special_ game I would play!" Saki smiled.

I look at the 4th wall. "If you made it to the end of this fanfiction playing that drinking game, you are probably dead by now, and I just wanted to say I'm sorry in advance. Please don't sue me!"

"What's a drinking game?" SNT asked.

I then facepalm. "Let's kill the conversation."

"Hey!"

All of us then looked beside Courtney to see Sonichu who just looked crossed that he was not getting any attention from any of us.

"Don't forget me, don't you remember I died too?" he pointed out. "Well, it doesn't matter... you all hate me anyway! This merge was a zappen disaster!"

SNT then walked up next to him and kneeled down on one knee. "Look Sonichu... I don't really hate you."

"After all the things I have done to you and your friends... you don't hate me?" Sonichu was curious how that was even possible.

But SNT looked serious about what she was saying. "The more I learn about you, it seems you mean well, but you are misguided by your creator."

"You mean mother?" Sonichu questioned. "My mother means well and I know very well that the merger would be best for the world."

"You and I are very similar when you think about it," SNT mentioned. "We come from similar backgrounds and we could become really good friends if we could just get along."

"No! Not with you! You ruined mother's plans. It was because of you that Magi-chan revolted against us, and mark my words," Sonichu then stood up on his feet, "One day SNT... you will lose... you will lose so much that you would be understood back in the stone age. I promise you that!" He then ran off.

"But Sonichu... WAIT!" SNT then tried to run after him. But that was when Saki teleported in front of her and stopped her.

"Sonichu is an ignorant bitch," Saki admitted. "It's not worth it trying to convince him otherwise."

"But..." SNT knew that Saki was right, but knew that maybe there was a way to get into Sonichu's mind. But she didn't know how. _If Magi-chan became self aware, then there has to be a way to get into Sonichu's mind..._

Suddenly, everyone started to sparkle as the ground around them started to disappear. There where small orbs all surrounding us. That was when Madoka materialised in front. "Alright..., The process of reversal is now in full force. This is your last chance to say your goodbyes Some of these friends you may never see again."

SNT then looked back at all of us, especially at Courtney and I. "I can't come up with any better words to say that I am truly grateful for both of you being there for me. I don't think I would have pulled this off without you."

"Oh... it's no problem," I waved it off and laughed.

Courtney started to tear up. "I'm going to miss you. This is a once and a lifetime to work with one of my imaginary friends. It's so hard to let go."

"Courtney..." SNT started to cry a little. They both looked into each other's eyes, as they knew this could be the last time they could see each other. Then they ran toward each other and hugged one last time.

"I'm going to miss you SNT." Courtney cried.

"Me... too.." SNT embraced her love.

"Yeah yeah, stop with the lovey dubby stuff," Sylveon walked in out of nowhere. "This is just another little cliche to have the audience have sympathy for the characters. It's not like they're going to miss us. We aren't real anyway."

SNT and Courtney looked at each other and then smiled.

"Hey Sylveon, we are going to miss you too!" Courtney admitted as they both then grabbed Sylveon.

"Please, get your bacterial infested hands off of me, cat girl!" Sylveon yelled. "I... can't... breathe!" Even though she wasn't struggling with it. Probably because struggling would give her recoral damage.

SNT then went out of the hug and then looked at me. Then she walked up to give me a hug. "Listen writer, I appreciate your work, but do me a favor."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Stop writing fanfiction about me, I'm serious!" SNT demanded.

"Well, you would never know if you're in another fanfiction really. It doesn't stop other writers from trying," I admitted.

"Wait... there's more of you out there?" SNT was shocked. "Oh my god! They're multiplying!"

"I'm just saying, someone out there could be writing more fanfiction about you and you wouldn't even know it. It could be a dragon that could write fanfiction about you, you will never know," I admitted.

Meanwhile, somewhere close by, a dragon was watching the situation noticing the area around SNT is filled with all kinds of OCs. Suddenly an idea popped in his head. "That's a really good idea for an SNT fanfic." He said as he then grabbed his paper off the ground and started writing.

SNT then let go of me and then looked all beside us and saw everyone she had worked with throughout this journey. Many OCs just like her, who stood strong and fought alongside her, were all nodding and happy that this was all over, but were all grateful for SNT's work in all of this.

"It's been a pleasure working with you!" Ravi smiled. "Even though our time with each other was short, it has been really cool to work with you all."

"You did a good job out there, SNT, but I would have been awesomer," Never's ego started to show. "Don't worry, even though I probably won't see you again, your foxyness is something I will forever treasure, and I hope to see you again and maybe I could show you and make sure that you see something very _special_." he smiled.

"Oh... wow creepy..." SNT backed off of Never to distance herself. "Never... I am... um... totally going to miss you the most..." she didn't really mean that, but Never's ego kind of blocked himself from noticing SNT's obvious sarcasm.

"I think I am going to try and visit you, you will see me again." Midnight announced. "I am a dimensional traveler after all. It just may take me a few tries to find you within the millions of dimensions."

To SNT, that ment that Midnight would probably never find her. SNT did appreciate her work though.

"I am really going to miss all of you but I need to see my family again." Lum announced. "It is very important that I get home safely."

SNT then nodded. "I am in your debt, I truly am. You did help save us after all when we needed help and for that I am grateful."

"Anytime." Samantha said with her weird voice.

"I was hoping to get to know you better," Blossom said. "But I got to know other people here well. I met Pumpkin, and we are really good friends now."

"I made a lot of friends too, but it is truly hard to say goodbye to all of them," SNT said.

"Yeah, it's sad." Blossom had a tear roll down her eye.

"I hope that you come back to CWCville one day." Lilly admitted. "There is so much to talk about, including the statue of Chris, and the fountain of Chris, and the other statue of Chris in the abandoned side of town, and the face of Chris in the street, and the..."

SNT then said to herself. _I hope I never come back here again._

"SNT!"

SNT looked around and eventually saw Rosechu who then ran up onto the scene. She was breathing heavily, she guessed that she was looking for her.

"Rosechu..." SNT knew she was going to say her goodbye to her.

Once Rosechu caught her breath, she then walked up to SNT and put her hand on her shoulder. "I'm... I'm going to miss you. You have opened my eyes to a lot of things throughout this journey. I think of you now as a dear friend."

"Oh... Thank you," SNT responded with a smile.

"But," Rosechu had a tear suddenly appear down her cheek. "I feel that after this is all over, my mind would be reverted back to what it was before. Which mean that the memory of you and I being friends, will be non existent."

"Does that mean... If I see you again, you won't remember our friendship?" SNT asked. "But... why?"

"My betrayal of Chris into this new mindset, especially with all these dimensions merging giving me a new insight into all of what was going on. I am afraid I am going to lose these memories of you and I working together."

SNT started to shed a tear as well. She took her own arm and wiped off her eyes. "Rosechu... I... I..."

Rosechu then got something out of her skirt. "I want to give you something to remember me by." It was a poorly made clay model medallion of herself. "This medallion is for you. This alone will represent the memories between you and me. Christine made it for me but I want you to have it."

SNT noticed it's imperfections as it was made by a manchild, but was delighted to have something at least. "Thank you... I will cherish our friendship, always."

Rosechu then forced herself on SNT giving her a big hug. SNT felt the love from her and embraced it as she hugged her back. Both with tears rolling down their soft cheeks. As they released each other, each felt satisfied from the hug. But Rosechu was even more satisfied as that aura around SNT appeared.

 _SPECIAL SPECIAL SPECIAL_

Rosechu then quickly looked away blushing trying not to fall in love with her own new friend.

The light around them then got brighter as Madoka then floated around them. "The spell is officially ready to be reversed. Are you all ready?"

Everybody nodded. After a long time within a broken world, there was a sense of unity and sadness knowing that soon enough, they would be separated into their own worlds once again.

Madoka smiled. "Alright everyone, here we go!"

"Goodbye everybody! Please take care of yourselves!" SNT waved.

"Thank you SNT!" cried some people in the audience.

Just when Madoka was about to reverse the merge spell, Christine then comes in out of nowhere and shoves Madoka out of the way and grabbed the orb she was holding. "YES... Now.. now I HAVE CONTROL!"

"CHRIS NO!" SNT yelled. _Oh come on!_

"Yes! The merge shall not be reversed as it shall go on, even without Magi's help!" she yelled.

"Chris, you don't know what you're doing, please let the merger go!" SNT yelled.

"This time, I shall allow all dimensions to come in with no restrictions. No picking and choosing., everyone is accepted!" Chris announced.

"Chris no!" SNT yelled as she then tried to save the world. _All of this work... all of the work that has been done... shall not go to waste! I must fight on!_

But she was too late, the orb Chris was holding then expanded... then the world was destroyed. It exploded just like that as the universe became unstable in a matter of a millisecond.

Madoka, who was the only one who survived that explosion, then sighed. "I knew that was going to happen," then she snapped her fingers and reversed time. Then she kicked Chris away to prevent what just happened.

That was when the dimensions were completely separated once again and everything suddenly went back to normal.

...

"Hey, you realise something dude?" Steve asked me.

"What is it?" I asked.

"You forgot us halfway through the story. We were not there for, like, 17 chapters in a row!" Mark pointed out.

"I'm sorry, I had no place for you in the story." I admitted.

We were all eating lunch together in the dining hall. I just told them about a fan fiction I was writing at the time about them about Chris-Chan. And apparently I forgot about half the main characters halfway through the story.

"Well..." I started. "Chris did it as well, and he also forgot half the characters existed in the story sooo..."

"But your better than Chris dude. At least you had a good story to tell., Eve added.

"Well, thanks," I laughed.

"Well, be better get to class, it's getting too late to be here, we will catch you later." Nick said.

"Thanks for listening to me, it was truly fun making this up for y'all." I admitted. We all then wave our goodbyes as I look down at my burger cooked by the dining hall. "Jeez, my armless grandma can make better burgers!"

"Serves you right writer!" said a familiar high-pitched sassy voice. I look around and see a familiar ribbon creature sitting on the ground smiling at me. "Only you would eat food in a gross place like this. It kind of describes your self esteem a little bit!"

"Sylveon!" I look around. "How... How are you here, the dimensional merge ended days ago!"

"I'm not here actually," she admitted as she jumped onto the table and scratched her body with her bottom foot. "I am just a little figment of your terrible imagination."

"What are you talking about?" I said. "I don't remember any imaginary friends that look like you. I have more class than that."

"Well guess what, you wrote me, ..and now you're stuck with me. This is what you get for writing little fan fictions about me and my trainer. To be forever sassed by me, Sylveon."

"What... This makes no sense! Courtney can't curse me from far away. Not like this... not like this!" I admitted.

"Well guess what fat boy, you're stuck with me until... the day... you... die!" Sylveon laughed.

"No... this can't be true." I then splash water on my face to see if I was dreaming, but that didn't work. I just ended up making myself look stupid in front of the dining hall.

Sylveon laughed. "There is no escape! You're in an infinite battle with me, and there is no escape!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yell out loud. For doing that, I was kicked out of the dining hall that day now forever cursed with an imaginary Pokemon that nobody can see.

...

Courtney found herself on the floor of her room in the fetal position. Probably for expecting that her home was bombed by North Korea. She then looked at her hands and pants and noticed that she was all back to normal. She didn't have her blue hair anymore as it was once again brown. It seemed that the dimensional merge was over

"NOOOOHOHOOOO!"

"Ni-Chan!" Courtney remembered that Saki was staying over for the night. She quickly got up and ran down the hall.

Courtney came into the bathroom to see what was going on with her sister. "Ni-chan, what's wrong?"

"My tits!" She announced, "they're not big anymore! I'm not an anime character! This is the worst day of my life!" She cried. She was in a towel as she was soaking wet just like she was just coming out of the shower.

"Ni-chan..." Courtney then came up to hug her.

"Oh my!" Saki returned the hug.

"So..." She started, "I guess all of the dimensional merge stuff... it really happened."

"You saw that little dream too?" Saki asked

Courtney nodded. Saki then got a little jealous, "Jeez, why does your OC get to see all of the action?"

Her sister shrugged. "Well I don't know, I can't control fan fiction." She closed her eyes, knowing that was true because she was embarrassed.

"Well..." Saki smiled. "At least I was there with you for once. It was really fun to get to see our OCs. I do wish I was there forever."

"Wouldn't that be the dream," Courtney stated.

"That's my dream." Saki admitted. "Now excuse me, I need to go the fucking work!" she looked for her clothes and started putting them on. She didn't mind her sister being there as they both talked about her experiences in the dimensional merge. But it was really just another day with them. Eventually, Saki left her sister's place as Courtney then started to go back onto her computer and start editing another video with her imagination back in tact. She felt determined as her adventure was enough inspiration to keep her going for possibly years.

...

"Christine Weston Chandler! How do you plea?"

"Not... guilty?"

Christine was in the middle of a large cathedral in heaven. Thousands of goddess where surrounding her on all sides and they all had buttons in front of them.

Christine was sort of shaking but trusted Sonichu to be his lawyer. As he offered to do that.

"Chris," said one god, "don't you know the crime you are being accused of?"

"I didn't do anything wrong, but did something that all of you would enjoy, having one dimention instead of many!" Christine pointed out.

"And that is one crime against the goddess! You also used a god's power illegally and you interfere in the gods' work." says the judge god. "And all of these gods right here in the Council of the gods are going to decide if your guilty or not."

"Hey hey hey!" Sonichu came in."Christine did nothing wrong. I don't need to stand up and tell you why Christine did nothing wrong. Listen," Sonichu then readjusted his non existent tie. "Here is the thing, why would Uzume be in his gaming console anyway, fellow gods? Why would Chris let Magi-chan take control of the merge if he was going to revolt? Heck, why did Christine pick me as his lawyer? Heh, probably because I make just an awesome lawyer! Let me tell you this gods and goddess on the jury, it doesn't fit. Nothing in this story we are in makes any sense at all. And if it doesn't make sense, or if it doesn't fit... you must acquit!"

"Yeah!" Christine yelled. "You tell them Sonichu!"

Sonichu then sat down next to Chris with a smile on his face. "I did it Christine, that statement alone should declare you innocent."

"I'm so proud of you Sonichu." Christine was happy. "You tried something you have never done before."

"Yeah... SNT kind of inspired me to do some new things, maybe one day I could be better than her... at law!" Sonichu laughed.

"Too bad she doesn't know anything about it!" Christine laughed.

"The vote is officially done." The judge yelled. "It is 1639 votes for not guilty."

"Yes!" Christine and Sonichu then high five each other. "Good job, Sonichu!"

"I knew I would get you off."

"Guilty has a total of 7,934,441,644,572 votes."

That announcement silenced Sonichu and Chris as they were shocked that there were that many votes for guilty.

"Alright, super majority rules, Christine, I hereby declare you guilty of all charges!" The judge slams his gavel.

"BUT I DID NOTHING WRONG! YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHITS, I WILL END YOU GOD TROLLS ONCE AND FOR ALL ONCE YOU CONFRONT ME!" Christine was angry. But the gods laughed at him.

"Your punishment, Christine, is permanent destruction of CWCville. You will be impeached as an act of the Council of the Gods and removed once and for all. Therefore, your world that you have created shall now be destroyed!"

"Wait what?" Sonichu then stood up. "But I live there! You can't just take my home away!"

"Christine, your actions have caused this and officially we must drain your imagination and CWCville will go with it, once it is all over, you shall be sent to the ranch!" The guards then grab onto Christine."

"CHRISTINE!" Sonichu tried to save his mother, but was held back by more gods. A syringe was then stabbed into Christine's head. "Please stop, what would happen to me and my friends if I am forgotten?"

"Sonichu... Remember... me!" she said as her imagination was sucked out her head.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Sonichu cried, but knew that in this world where everyone was against you... nobody could hear you scream.

...

SNT and Sonic where sitting toward the sunset. Both of them reflecting on the adventure they just had. Well did SNT at least Sonic didn't know what had happened as she was the one who saw all the action.

"Wow SNT," Sonic was impressed. "I don't think I would ever see everything that you have in a lifetime."

"Yeah," SNT laughed. "Even though these adventures are fun and all, I do wish that I went on more of them. But I don't want to go back to CWCville." She then laid her body on the ground and looked into the stars now starting to appear within the light of the sun. "But right now, I need a huge rest."

"You have worked hard. But I do wish I was a part of the action a little." Sonic's ego started to appear. "I do miss the world always looking up to me, but I guess it's fine that I share that spotlight... especially with you." he started to blush.

"You really think so?" SNT asked.

Sonic nodded. "Yeah SNT. There is something that we both have in common, and that is our determination to be great at everything."

SNT smiled. "Sonic... you and your determination friendship speeches are soo 2003."

"But that doesn't really matter right now." Sonic then got close to SNT. "I am here with you... alone for once with nobody here to separate us. This is our moment to shine."

 _Oh... he is right... I'm alone with Sonic right now!_ SNT looked into Sonic's eyes closly and they both found the love that was hidden within both of their hearts. Well, Sonic at lease. SNT on the other hand really didn't mind what was about to happen.

Both of their faces then started to blush as they were in the heat of the moment. SNT closed her eyes with Sonic following suit. It seemed that nothing could ruin this moment.

That was when Amy's foot then met Sonic's mouth. "SONIC! WHY YOU CHEATER!"

Sonic had a busted lip from the blow and was bleeding from there. "Ouch... AMY!"

"You should know better, Sonic, she is kind of your sister!" Amy admitted.

"WHAT?!" Sonic was surprised.

"She has your DNA, Eggman made her!" Amy pointed out.

"Is this true?" Sonic asked.

"Well..." SNT started to think about lying to him, but didn't want to. "Yes... it is true."

Sonic then got close to SNT. "I don't care anymore. I just want to be with you SNT, you are the love of my- OUCH!" Sonic was then punched in the face by Amy.

"Why you!" Amy then grabbed her hammer from her... skirt and then started to chase Sonic around. "You're an idiot Sonic! Come back here!" Sonic was running for his dear life.

SNT started to laugh as it seemed everything was back to normal. She was going to miss the friends that she made along her long journey. She then dug into her pocket and looked at the Rosechu medallion that a friend gave he. She then smiled then looked at the sun one last time before it disappeared over the horizon.

 _This has been such a long journey for me. Possibly the longest journey I have ever partaken in. But I enjoyed every minute of it. I do hope that one day, I see all the friends I met along the way. This will never leave my memory, but I hope to see all of you again in better circumstances. Thank you for being there for me, and I hope your lives go on to bigger and better things. Just remember that no matter who you are in this great universe of ours, you are all SPECIAL!_

 **THE END**

 **A/N: We are now at the end :) FINALLY after a year of work it is officially over... for now. Credits and final authors notes will come out tomorrow. This is the last chance to get your questions into me so please comment in by tonight so I can answer in the Notes tomorrow.**


	50. Author's Note & Credits

Hey guys, I am so grateful that you have read the longest fanfiction I have ever written in my lifetime. It is truly awesome how much attention and feedback I have received during the making of this whole entire series. It was almost like writing a movie. The fact that I got to work with some of the people who I was writing about was truly an honor and seems that I don't think I can top myself for a while with the magnitude of support I got. But for as much as I enjoyed writing this, I am so happy this is all over and I need a really big break so that is what I am going to do.

These are the following people I would like to thank for helping me or giving me there OCs for this fan fiction

DeltaX

Disgustedorite

Ruby Quartz

Blossom_Bloomer (Chloe)

SomeRandomWeeb

EvManX (Ev)

Ravizeroli

Pulse

Solgar Arbire

OMGFireDragon

Pepsicyborg

These two people are the people on the front lines that gave me criticism and feedback.

MarioSonic24601

Kanakarogoh

EvManX

With Special thanks to

Project SNT

SakiMcGee

For unknowingly and knowingly helping me throughout this fan fiction.

My art team was made up of:

Ravizeroli

MarioSonic24601

SakiMcGee

Honorable Mentions go to

Mellow_Moggie

Ellaelisebrown

RockuSocku

AirmanBobo

I want to talk about some of these people individually because some of these people are very talented and deserve your attention

EvmanX is the first person I want to talk about as I know him personally as a friend of mine. I based Eve off of him in the FanFic. He is also a Christorian and he was the first one along with more personal friend who gave me feedback and ideas for the sequel. During College, I would always throw my ideas I had toward him first to see what he thought and he gave good feedback. We would be studying together in the library and write as he gave me feedback and I appreciate him for that

DeltaX was another person I worked with and he is working on a Sonichu Fan fic on his own. I met him on the Neon Cabaret discord server along with Ruby Quartz and Solgar Arbire who all gave me feedback even once I left the server. They followed me and we kept in touch. I also in return gave him feedback on his ideas for his Fan Fic.

Disgustedorite gave me Razer the Raptor for this fan fic and she has given a lot of feedback and pointed out a lot of my errors that I need to go back and fix but for that I thank her for doing that. She is a very talented artist so I suggest you check her out and her stuff. Give her a little confidence boost while your at it and read her fan fics as well.

Solgar Arbire gave me his First Lieutenant Holtar "Hopesbane" Vallcium for this fan fic and I was talking to him a little but I don't really know much about him. :( sorry

RubyQuartz was actually the first one to try and get ProjectSNT's attention on this fan fic back in February of 2019 on twitter. She didn't respond though so I don't think she saw it. But this was a person who was really invested in where the Fan Fic was going. But once I left the Neon Cabernet Server, I attempted to friend her on Discord so I wouldn't lose his contact info. I even invited her to another server. He at first didn't respond to me. But then he briefly came back in April when ProjectSNT read SNT Vs. Sonichu 1 on live stream. I knew a few minutes after the livestream started that she was doing it and I as that same day getting sick and the next day, I was going to a competition in Oklahoma so I needed to rest but I had to skip most of that livestream because I had to go to a 2 hour lab. That night, Ruby joined the discord server I was a part of and I invited him to and posted the livestream link on there. And DeltaX was surprised by it and was impressed. A few days later, she finally accepted my friend request after I announced that I will be accepting OCs for the Fan Fic and put in Lilly the Sonichu. Since then, I have been with her a little bit. Thank you for being so active on this fan fic.

Ravizeroli is in my opinion, an underrated artist. I am serious, go check her out she is amazing at what she does. She gave me her OC Ravi the Ewe and I commissioned her to help me make the new cover for this fan fiction. The new cover is amazing thanks to her efforts as an artist. She was also the one that inspired me to make a Voice acted scene in the Fan Fiction and gave me her voice along with a few others. She also provided most of the illustrations.

SomeRandomWeeb is a very odd person who helped give me feedback on FanFiction. Also providing Samantha, his OC and I had him voice her with a little edits. He is one of the 3 grammar Nazis I have even though he doesn't really do anything but makes fun of me for making a mistake. He was more of a critic than a spell checker.

Pulse provided Lum to the fan fic and was extremely cooperative with me when I asked questions about there character. Lum is a very interesting Character the more I learned about him so that was really fun to try and write him.

OMGFiredragon gave me Midnight for this FanFiction and also played her own character for the Poker Scene.

MarioSonic24601 came later to the game but was extremely helpful. She contributed editing to some of my chapters and also helped with the final image by drawing the background. So she has left her mark on this Fan Fiction. She will probably one of the people helping me when I go back and revise. She has also helped with art a little as Ravi couldn't draw backgrounds.

Kanakarogoh is currently working on his own SNT Fan Fiction called "SNT: Shattered Dimensions" I suggest you go read it because I am announcing that is one of the sequels to this fan fiction out of many other branches this may cover.

There was also this random guy in the university library that was listening into my conversation with EvManX about what to call the Chicago level and he was the one who came in and said Crystalline City Zone. So I want to quickly give a shout out to who ever that was

I guess we can start from how this all started.

If you read SNT Vs. Sonichu 1, I was extremely interested in expanding the story but I didn't really know how. The concept of a fan fiction making fun of other fanfiction always made me laugh. It was one day in which that the conversation I have with a bunch of friends then turned into talking about Chris-Chan and his activities. That was when I brought up my fan fiction and my friends read it including Ev who was in that loop of friends I had and was really involved in trying to make me do a sequel.

To be honest, I wanted to do a sequel but I didn't really know how to approach it at first, It was November when Chris then put out a video where he announced the Dimensional Merge. The idea that a bunch of OCs would be summoned by Chris to live in the world next to humans was interesting and that was when I started to come up with the concept for the prologue. I started to write this story on November 19, 2018.

Just like last time, I thought that I wouldn't have any help or feedback just like I had on the last story and I went ahead with it anyway. Because I felt that maybe the joy of creating something for someone else's enjoyment would be a good enough feeling for me. So I started working through the month and put out the prologue on December 9th.

While working on the fic, I joined the Neon Cabaret Server on discord just so I could get updates on Christine when I needed to update. This is where you see people like DeltaX and Ruby Quartz come into the scene as these two liked my work and became friends of mine. Soon enough I had a falling out with the server and I left it in maybe February or March I don't exactly remember.

At the sametime, I came up with a cunning plan to having Courtney (ProjectSNT) to say a few lines for my fan fic. If I supported her on , I could request voice acted lines from her. So my plan was to try and get her to say some lines but at the same time not tell her what it was for. It was going to be a surprise. I was expecting one of 2 things to happen. 1, she finds out about my fanfic when I posted the monoloage, or she would find it just casually. So I didn't think she looked for fan fiction religiously so that's what I did. I hoped she would never find it and I was acting really openly for anyone who asked what I did on her server and I would just say I wrote fan fiction. Only one of them knew I was writing SNT vs. Sonichu 2. But Courtney didn't know. The we would play is that he would quote something out of context onto Courtney's server from the fanfiction until Courtney got the reference which I didn't think would work but I didn't care.

April 10, 2019 was a big day for the fan fic. It was Courtney's birthday and I wished her a happy birthday and I didn't really expect anything from it. I was working on the fan fic a little waiting for my class to start and Courtney said she wanted to stream today and read fanfiction. I noticed on the title screen Sonichu on there and that was when I panicked. I then comment on the server what she was reading and my fan fic was posted. That was when I knew I lost the game and Courtney beat me to it. You could say I was too slow.

I found that livestream extremely beneficial for me as now I got a huge spike in awareness and views from that stream. It was at that point in which I was able to ask for assistance from Courtney's server and the people that were on it.

I just want to also say that Courtney doesn't hate me for writing it, just want to clear that up real quick. I was able to ask for people's help now with the awareness spike so that is what I did.

This was also about the time in which I was asking for OC's to add to the fan fic and with Courtney's reading, I got more responses than I expected. Even though I did a little OC shopping, that was where I met Ravizeroli in which I asked to use her OC in my fan fic and she accepted. I noticed that she did really good art and I heard she was struggling and had to leave Courtney's server due to the complication of her finances. So I thought about it and since she was open for commissions, I decided to ask for new covers from her and I paid for her work. I was her first and second... and third and fourth commissions. The art I got back was amazing and I loved her work on all of the covers as they look way better than what I made. In fact her work on this fan fiction inspired me to write more.

I would like to share some of these images with you. But if you are on fanfiction . net you will not be able to see these images so I implore you to look up the Wattpad Version or Archive of our own version of this fanfic where I am actually allowed to post images.

Ravizeroli did a lot for me as you are about to see. She helped remake my covers and she was the person that I went up to to bounce off drawing ideas for. The concept of having Courtney as a witch I bounced off of her and I told her to have fun with it. And she ended up designing

I am personally a guy who likes artist to experiment and I was happy with what came out of all of this. I am glad I brought Ravi on this project as her drawing skills gave me inspiration to write to my goals. So I told her to draw some more things.

For example, I called out Saki a few times for a number of reasons. She called me a nerd I guess as a joke but then the more I learned about her I thought she would be a really funny character. So I told Saki during a ProjectSNT live stream that I was adding her to punish her for calling me a nerd. And she responded that she wanted to get big tits. I laughed at that responds and I followed that wish by telling Ravi to design that and she came back with this.

I actually laughed when I saw the image for Saki because it was so good.

I felt that this Fan Fiction was a step up from the first and a lot of people would agree with that with all of the images I was able to get and the people I was able to work with to get voice acting done. Yes, I am extremely proud for including voice acting as it would make this Fan Fiction already stand out from the rest. I wanted to one up myself from the last fanfic and I believe I did just that.

So now the question for me is now, what is next. Well my plan was to originally end the SNT Vs. Sonichu story hear but after a while of thinking, I actually thought of another plot I could try. I'm not talking about it here but I can't wait until SNT Vs. Sonichu 3. That would probably be the last one I write too as that would make this a trilogy.

So my plan is to take a few months off to sort of collect my thoughts for story ideas and maybe try some new things. Then I will return to make SNT Vs. Sonichu 3. I don't think it will top the second in terms of story but I don't know if we will see.

I think another thing I need to talk about are ProjectSNT & Christine's reaction to this fan fiction. Now they both read the first, that is a fact I can clarify. ProjectSNT is aware of the second one and has helped me with voice acting on that. My original plan was to become a supporter then finish this fan fiction and then get voice acting lines from her before she found out about it. That plan didn't work, she ended up finding out before I finished obviously. I told her I was the writer but she doesn't hate me for writing it. We are actually really good friends now. The day she read my fan fiction on livestream was when I was about to go to class and she read it while I was there. I actually wanted to skip class just so I could watch the stream. But I didn't. I ended up catching the end of the stream where I warned her not to read the 8th chapter. But she told me later that she did enjoy the fan fiction and thought it was ok.

My friends were wondering when Christine would find my work. I said that once Courtney found out, Chris would soon after but it took him a few months. It actually took Ravi's commission to get her to notice as it was reposted on her page.

Chris' reaction was more of a threat to me. I'm going to tell you now that even though she claims that the dimensions are merging, apparently not this one is merging with it. I'm not going to officially respond to Chris, I'm not going to interfere in Chris. I didn't really want Chris to like this fanfic, it wasn't meant for her. I just wanted to write a good story. Based on the reaction I have gotten from the people on the Kiwi Farms. I think I was able to pull that off.

There is a lot more to talk about but Authors notes have to end at some point to let's go to the Q&A.

First question comes from... DragonthunderX or Kanakarogoh who I have already worked with. And he asked me even though I have him clearly on discord "How come such and such character/mainstream OC (Ex: , Nazo, Xicor) never made an appearance in this fanfic?"

Thats a good question, one thing to remember is that Magi and Chris could both pick and choose who came into the world and who didn't they tried it with SNT which failed. And I would imagine that having entering the world would have Christine lose his shit. So they chose not to add him. If you read Chapter 12, It sort of gets into the basics of this.

The second and last question comes from Ellaelisebrown who asked me what I thought of the Sonic Movie trailer.

Well, I thought it was good. But It doesn't mean I will see the movie. It is giving off a lot of HOP/Smurf vibes for me and I want to wait a little bit to see what people are saying about the movie until I go see it myself. But I thought of the trailer being fine, nothing really jaw dropping in my opinion but what I can tell you is that the plot for the Sonic movie will be very simple at lease. Other than that, I don't really have much to say about it.

If you were going to ask me about the Sonic redesign, I feel that the community overreacted but I did feel that Sonic does look a lot better than before. So I give my kudos to the animators that had to go back to the drawing board to make that happen. They need to be respected and I see a future for them and they need a pay raise.

Now there was a question I got from an autonomous reader a few months back and this is the only time I get to answer your question. "I have an idea though, instead of needing a backstory for Eve's OC... How about she just came up with it on the spot, and cleverly took advantage of the dimensional merge?"

My answer to that question is that it is a great idea. I was actually considering it for a while. But it wouldn't really matter all that much. Whether or not if they made it up on the spot or not would have had the same outcome.

DaNkness2178 has asked me to How will events affect SNT in the third one?

Well you see, Sonichu will return. He is angry that SNT won and he would go after her again. SNT now knows about the power within her and is going to use it to her abilities. So there are a few things that will affect SNT in the third fanfic but your going to have to stay tuned for more in the future to find the true effects.

I believe that is all I want to talk about. Again, it has been fun making all of the voice acting scenes work with the story and finding all of the people who wanted to be involved in the making of this project. I hope that next time, I will maybe do it again.

Special thanks to Courtney for dealing with me. Also special thanks to MarioSonic24601 and DragonthunderX or Kanakarogoh who have quickly become dear friends of mine and I would like to continue working with them into the future.

Also for the next month or too. MarioSonic24601, Mellow_Moggie and I will be going back and revising the chapters. I want to make this story better and go back and fix all of the grammar mistakes I have made.

Thank you for reading and I will see you all in SNT Vs. Sonichu 3, just let me take a few months off and I will come back stronger than ever.


End file.
